


Сёгун и самурай

by Koren_Zla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aristocracy, M/M, Politics, Romance, Secret Relationship, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 146,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Кубо не одарил нас подробностями о мироустройстве Сообщества Душ, вопросов больше, чем ответов. Мне захотелось поиграться и поковыряться в нём, посмотреть чуть пристальнее и пофантазировать, протащив Ренджи через все его прелести и недостатки. Посмотрим, как он справится.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

— Вам, наверное, тяжело жить в таких условиях, капитан, — лениво протянул Ренджи, вороша тлеющие угли в костре у офицерской палатки. Правда, она больше смахивала на полноценный шатёр, но никаких шелков и излишеств в себе не прятала: два матраса и одеяла, складной стол с картами поверх, сундук со всякой необходимой походной мелочью вроде мыла или смены одежды, да нехитрые прочные столовые принадлежности и фонарь, который пока никто не зажигал, надобности не было.

— Скорее, дискомфортно, — немногословно согласился Кучики сидя по левую руку от Абараи и не отрывая взгляда от искр.

— Всяко иначе, чем в поместье, — не согласился Ренджи, вздыхая. Он даже близко не представлял, как оно там, как живётся во дворце его обитателям.

— Сложно поспорить, — Кучики согласно склонил голову. — Когда я зачислялся в ряды Готей, предполагал, крайне смутно, разумеется, что мне предстоят вылазки в дальние районы или походы. Но не более.

— Вы разумно поступили, сразу махнув в капитаны, — пошутил Абараи. — Первым офицерам нечасто выпадает заходить в такую глушь.

— Примерно в этом и состоял мой план, — пошутил Кучики в ответ.

Мимо них прошла взбудораженная группа солдат, они тряслись от холода и слишком громко обсуждали свои дела. Ничего удивительного — кто угодно станется бодрым после купания в быстрой сентябрьской речке. Группу шинигами догнал шестой офицер, притормозил у меланхолично настроенного начальства и отрапортовал, что весь личный состав закончил с водными процедурами, что было крайне к месту. До этой речки их отряд шёл почти пять суток, сотня немытых мужчин воняла так, что редкие животные разбегались куда подальше от едкого запаха пота в смеси с кожным салом.

— Идите, капитан. Я подежурю, мало ли что, — Абараи откинул палку в сторону, подальше от огня, и обернулся на блеск воды за редкими деревьями. В сундуке было припрятано хорошее мыло, а в памяти завалялось одно простенькое заклинание для согрева.

Кучики кивнул, посмотрел, как Абараи скрылся в палатке, и неспешно пошёл к пологому берегу. Траву и камыш там изрядно потоптали, а на плоском камне рядом виднелись мокрые следы от ступней. Походная форма упала на сухую часть, в вечерних сумерках она могла даже сойти за чистую, если бы не плотный запах пыли и прелой листвы, которыми пропитались все палатки и волосы.

— Капитан, — скромно позвал Абараи, обращая на себя внимание. Он протянул мыло и грубую мочалку, клонив голову, чтобы не смущать абсолютно голого Кучики своим вниманием.

— Спасибо, — он зашёл за камень, чтобы не давать ещё больше поводов для неловкости, и сделал вид, будто не заметил, как его разглядывают со спины. — Надеюсь, ты тоже воспользуешься шансом. Иначе тебе придётся ночевать под открытым небом, Ренджи.

— Понял вас, капитан, — вздохнул тот, усаживаясь на камень. С воды виднелся его уже засаленный хвост и часть спины. — Я вам чистой одежды принёс, вашу постираю, ну, как смогу, — за походную форму Кучики не переживал: ткань была грубой и почти без краски, даже самой неумелой стиркой испортить её было сложно. Благодарить или отказываться тоже не думал. — Всё равно застряли тут дня на два…

— Думаешь, этого хватит для полноценного отдыха? — со сомнением спросил Кучики, натирая кожу немного маслянистым мылом. Отряд до этого шёл почти без остановок, короткие привали в пять часов и сон под открытым небом, сухой паёк и довольно поспешный шаг могли вымотать кого угодно.

— А на кой рассиживаться без дела? — с неожиданным руконгайским акцентом спросил Абараи, заставляя взбодриться даже больше, чем от ледяной воды. Обычно, он следил за речью.

— Не думал, что в отряде найдётся кто-то строже меня, — Абараи тихо рассмеялся и махнул рукой, Кучики увидел это в неровном отражении реки. — И всё же. Нам некуда спешить. Надо будет свериться с картами, но, думаю, мы и так идём с опережением. Тем более одежда не успеет просохнуть.

— Ну, это да… — глубокомысленно согласился Абараи, замолкая.

В вечерней тишине кроме тихого шелеста течения и отдалённых разговоров солдат слышалось успокоение, а не тревога от предстоящей стычки со стадом пустых, на которое выдвинули такой большой отряд. Бьякуя окунул мочалку с мылом в ледяную воду и рвано обтёр руки и торс, поспешно и рвано стирая с себя напоминание о недели лишений. Было бы чудесно, смыть заодно и обязанность провести в походе ещё три недели, но несбыточным мечтам на службе не место.

Проведя грубой мочалкой по бедру, Кучики в очередной раз зацепился за россыпь тонких шрамов по всей коже, а на запястьях и вовсе в избытке. Он считал себя хорошим воином. Он был хорошим воином. Чужие мечи и заклинания настигали его редко, реже, чем других. Зато собственный зампакто не щадил и не прощал: вся кожа была усыпана выцветшими бледными порезам от лепестков тысяч и тысяч сакур. Никто из противников так и не смог причинить столько боли Бьякуе, сколько он причинил сам себе. И ведь не нарочно — всё во благо клана, Совета и Готея.

Руки всегда страдали больше всех. Меч был ленив, неразговорчив и глуповат. По крайней мере, Бьякуе так мнилось после долгих тренировок, глубоких медитаций и трудных битв. Если зампакто не желал повиноваться командам или мыслям, то что это за союзник? Поэтому приходилось понукать его, как нерадивого и своенравного слугу. В силу характера меч отвечал тем же раздражением и своенравностью, что чувствовал Бьякуя, когда лепестки в очередной раз облизывали его запястья и предплечья, раздирая рукава и перчатки на тонкие нити. Следом за ним страдали ступни и щиколотки, вокруг которых обычно роились лепестки в ожидании повелительного жеста. Сенбонзакура щадил только лицо. Наверное, потому что тоже был красивым.

Уже отжимая волосы и подрагивая от нестерпимого холода, Кучики вышел из стылой воды, косясь на Абараи, который хмуро вглядывался в лес, крепко задумавшись:

— Я закончил. Иди ты, — просто сказал он, повязывая фундоши и мечтая вернуться к костру.

— А? Хорошо… Вы идите, не надо меня караулить, — Ренджи неловко спустился с камня, будто запутался в ногах. Смотреть на голого капитана он стеснялся, но всё равно подглядывал украдкой, стараясь подметить и запомнить, как можно больше.

— Не желаю из-за беспечности терять лейтенанта, — пресёк все споры Кучики, с облегчением натягивая нижнее кимоно. — Ступай, — просить поторопиться он не стал, сезон для радостной возни на отмели давно прошёл, как и летняя жара.

— Как прикажете, капитан.

Порой Ренджи забывал, как он выглядит. Ему казалось, что за много лет дружбы и службы все вокруг привыкли: и к волосам, и к татуировкам, и к характеру. Неловкость настигла неожиданно, нет бы покрасоваться перед капитаном хорошей физической формой и обновлённым рисунком на коже, и случай какой удачный! Но зачем-то стало стыдно, выпячивает себя, лезет всем в глаза, а сам-то что? Кроме мускул ничего толком и нет за душой, только сопливая история тяжёлого детства, да вереница битв. Смысл жизни стёрся за одну секунду, только потому что надо было оголиться перед капитаном. Куда деваться...

— Да как в этой холодрыге можно вообще мыться?! — взвыл он, с разбегу забираясь подальше, где вода была по пояс, и не давая себе шанса сбежать. С капитана сталось бы выгнать его вон из палатки из-за нечистоплотности. И какого чёрта? Если уж избалованный Кучики справился, то почему Абараи не сможет?

— Согласен, — подал голос капитан и поднял руку с куском мыла. Ренджи покивал и подал знак, что поймает. Поймал, хотя Кучики, кажется не очень стался быть точным, ещё и рукав зачем-то придержал. Глупости какие.

Вот Абараи вежливо не пялился на Кучики, пока тот мылся, но ответной милости не получил — капитан прогуливался вдоль берега, спрятав руки за спиной. Замёрз небось. У Ренджи уже зуб на зуб не попадал, а он только приступил к помывке. Вот чего-чего, а голову мыть не хотелось совсем, и тем более уж окунаться полностью, но пришлось, затылок чесался нестерпимо, ещё два дня и волосы стали бы свисать мерзкими сосульками. Тогда точно выгонят и из палатки, и из отряда. Ренджи вдохнул поглубже и окунулся с головой, пытаясь ускорить пытку, а то пальцы ног начало сводить, да и илистое дно было противным.

— Я отсюда слышу, как стучат твои зубы, Ренджи, — подначил Кучики, заскучав.

— А мне видится, что ваша тень дрожит, как лист осины. С чего бы это? — не остался в долгу Ренджи, энергично намыливаясь и так же энергично смывая пену. От холода слёзы наворачивались.

В лагере развели несколько костров, никто не прятался и не боялся приманить неожиданных гостей на свет и тепло. Даже лучше, если стадо выдвинулось бы и навстречу: быстрее покончат с ним, быстрее вернутся. Капитан с лейтенантом прошлись по всему лагерю, проверяя как расставлены часовые и как расположились солдаты, с некоторых олухов сталось бы костёр в палатке разжечь, но на цепкий взгляд начальства нарушений дисциплины и безопасности не было.

До капитанского шатра добирались почти бегом, прогулка между солдатами и кострами немного согрела кровь, но руки и ноги всё никак не желали согреваться. Внутри теплее не было, но зато можно было бы закутаться под ватное одеяло и наложить это дурацкое согревающее заклинание, чтобы хотя бы эту ночь нормально поспать. Сна хотелось даже больше ужина, Ренджи чувство голода игнорировать научился, пускай и давалось ему это трудно, но вот Бьякуя голодать не умел, живя в сытом богатом доме. Он бы готов поступиться многими удобствами поместья, но в чём-то отказывать себе не желал, справедливо считая себя выше других.

— Ренджи, будь добр, — сказал он, остановившись у занавесей. — Распорядись, чтобы нам досталось ужина.

— Поздновато уже, нет? — Абараи попытался прикинуться дурачком, кивая на месяц на тёмном небе.

— Мы должны полноценно отдохнуть и восстановить силы, чтобы двигаться дальше, — Кучики нырнул в темноту шатра, который мгновением спустя подсветился изнутри зажжённым фонарём.

Просить кого-то Абараи не стал, а по-хорошему стоило покомандовать, сам забрал горячие полные плошки, которые жаром обжигали ледяные пальцы, и, чуть не перевернув в последний момент, водрузил их на стол, с которого заблаговременно убрали карты и планы. Кучики важно восседал на циновке и потягивал простую воду, которую перелил из тыквенной фляги в чашку. Или не очень простую, потому что Ренджи он налил тоже, пока тот возился с нехитрым накрыванием на стол — палочки, бамбуковые салфетки под тарелки, ещё одни чашки и кувшин с пресной водой.

— Не ожидал, что у вас такие запасы, капитан, — поперхнулся Ренджи, махнув без оглядки слишком много. Бьякуя только хмыкнул себе под нос, сложил руки с палочками в вежливом жесте и приступил к еде. С чего все вокруг решили, что Кучики так сильно строг и чёрств? Да и в такой сезон без горячительного идти в леса глупо. Небольшой запас хорошо выручил от дрожи после купания, да и на случай ранений лишним точно не станет.

Сидели в тишине, пока по лагерю гулкими уставшими голосами волной не прошёлся клич об отбое. На секунду после него будто стало шумнее, но все звуки стихли, с шумом уходящей с берега воды. Звук тишины оглушил, но потом в него вернулся ветер в кронах деревьев, отдалённый шум воды и неспешные шаги часовых.

— Думаю, с картами сверимся на свежую голову, — тихо предложил Кучики, отставляя с сторону пустую чашку и чуть приглушая свет фонаря над ними. Ренджи слеповато поморщился, согласно отмалчиваясь и смотря на руки капитана, подкручивающего задвижку до минимума. Спать при свете он не любил, но говорить ничего не стал.

Постелями своими они занялись самостоятельно, раскладывая их чуть в стороне от входа, поверх циновок с которых подвинули стол и подушки для сидения. Уже сидя поверх одеяла Ренджи всё ещё подрагивающими от холода руками и поджимая ледяные стопы под себя пытался сложить руки под то самое согревающее заклинание, чтобы не проворочаться всю ночь без сна. Кучики наблюдал за его мучениями недолго:

— Тебе нужно сложить пальцы иначе, — он сел на футоне и показал жест. Ренджи замер, засмотревшись на тонкие пальцы и плавные движения. Сморгнув наваждение, он попытался ещё раз, но сразу понял, что всё не так. Бестолковый, да и руки не гнутся нормально. — Ничего, я помогу, — проявил терпение Бьякуя. Больше сна ему хотелось проверить одно наблюдение. Даже если он ошибся, Ренджи ничего не скажет. Ни ему, ни кому-либо ещё.

Он подвинулся ближе, накрыл своими ладонями всё ещё холодные, как вода в реке, пальцы Абарая и чуть сжал отогревая. Лейтенанта бросило в краску сразу же, и без фонаря видно, так сильно. Кучики сделал вид, будто не заметил, и, тихо наставляя, сам сложил пальцы Ренджи в нужное положение, понимая в чём была трудность. То ли суставы загрубели, то ли сухожилия пострадали от нагрузок, но пальцы гнулись с трудом, будто пострадали от болезни. Да и кожа была слишком грубой, будто никогда не знала ни масла, ни крема, а только холодные суровые ветра.

— Сейчас должно получиться, — сказал Бьякуя, предлагая завершить заклинание, но рук так и не убрав, придерживая чужие за запястья и ладони.

— Капитан… — совсем жалостливо позвал Ренджи, боясь глаз поднять. — Вы зачем это? Ради смеха? Так мне не смешно совсем.

— И давно ты? Недавно, наверное, да? Иначе я заметил бы, — спросил Бьякуя тихо, отнимая руки и накладывая заклинание. Сам он согрелся, но раз лейтенант мёрз…

— Не так чтобы очень давно, и не совсем уж недавно, — пробубнил Абараи себе под нос, смущённо теребя пока ещё влажную косу, в которую убрал волосы. Он думал, что был осторожен, но Кучики прочитал его по трём взглядам, стоило провести рядом с ним чуть больше времени, чем обычно.

— Занятный ты, — вынес свой приговор Бьякуя, сдержано улыбаясь и радуясь непонятно чему. Он поднял руку и огладил понурого Ренджи по щеке из любопытства и порыва утешить. Ничего плохого не произошло, зачем так убиваться.

Ренджи за руку ухватился, как тонущий за верёвку, шумно выдохнул и прижался теснее. Только после этого очнулся и посмотрел в лицо прямо с вопросом и страхом, не всегда было ясно, какая блажь нашла на молчаливое начальство сейчас.

— Так значит…

— Для таких разговоров не время и не место, — покачал головой Бьякуя. Говорить о чувствах в потёртой палатке на пыльных футонах после дурного ужина ему претило. — После похода. Потерпишь?

— Потерплю, — улыбнулся Ренджи глупо, но счастливо. Он поспешил отстраниться, но передумал и поцеловал раскрытую ладонь горячими сухими губами, прежде чем окончательно отпустить. Кучики пылкий неловкий поцелуй понравился, слишком уж искренним вышел и слишком много приятного и томительного обещал.

Миссия и поиск стада пустых слишком сильно измотала всех шинигами. Никому не нравилось мотаться по мрачным лесам, ориентируясь лишь по координатам, пересылаемыми двенадцатым отрядом. Ренджи с каждым днём всё сильнее креп в мысли, что их гоняли кругами просто так, ради забавы. Бьякуя пенял на то, что главнокомандующий не стал бы терпеть задержек не по делу, но тоже тихо закипал. Местная разведка ничего не давала, запасы подходили к концу, местные угодья не баловали ни ягодами, ни дичью, а от реки они давно ушли. Сильнее лишений и неудобств выматывало лишь ожидание. Сейчас можно расслабиться? Или боевая готовность? Но к чему готовиться, если противника не слышно и не видно? В рядах шинигами чувствовалась некоторая расхлябанность, которая Кучики совсем не нравилась. Обычно мозги рядовым хорошо промывал марш-бросок километров на пятнадцать или несколько нарядов, но здесь такой роскоши позволить было нельзя. Поэтому приходилось всё чаще выходить к солдатам, напоминать, что они не на приятной прогулке одним своим видом, и нагонять жути строгими взглядами.

Над кем Кучики потерял контроль абсолютно, так это над лейтенантом. Ничего в их отношениях не поменялось, только спали на соседних футонах, да общались больше обычного, чтобы хотя бы так скрасить пустое ожидание. Но как шинигами терялись и тряслись под строгим взглядом Кучики, так он сам терялся от взглядов, которые посылал ему Абараи, стоило остаться наедине. Спасало и сбивало градус только полное игнорирование, тогда Ренджи быстро сдувался, будто опять залез в зимнюю реку, размягчался, как на солнце в жаркий день, и грозился впасть в меланхолию. Бьякуя такие моменты вовремя подхватывал, отвечал на взгляды, давая знать, что всё видит и решения своего не сменил, а вслух напоминал, что они всё ещё на работе.

— Когда уже кончится эта работа… Устал я, — тяжко вздохнул Ренджи, приседая у ручья и набирая воды во фляги свою и капитана чистой воды. Предварительно по специальным датчикам они убедились, что вода для питья пригодна, поэтому весь отряд неторопливо пополнял запасы. — Хочу уже под нормальной крышей поспать. И нормальной еды поесть. И в баню сходить.

— Ты не одинок в своих желаниях, — согласно кивнул Бьякуя, принимая полную флягу и подвязывая её себе на пояс. — Я не подозревал, что всё это так затянется… У меня есть обязанности и помимо работы в отряде. Страшно подумать, сколько дел ждёт моего возвращения.

— Можно полюбопытствовать какие? Ничего не знаю про знать, как другой мир, хотя Рукия теперь тоже там, в высшем обществе, как и вы.

— Это сложный разговор… — задумался Кучики, блуждая по мыслям из россыпи тем бесед и этикета, рангов и чинов, сплетней и тонких взаимоотношений между членами благородных семей.

— Будто у вас бывают другие, — хмыкнул Абараи, будто знал что-то сверх того, что положено.

На дерзость ответить не получилось, уши заложило страшным воем стада, которое будто бы вывалилось им на головы. Множество пустых чувствовались рядом, не услышать их было невозможно и скоро предстояло увидеть. Ренджи буркнул себе под нос что-то вроде «наконец-то» и умчался строить солдат по планам, которые они прорабатывали всё путешествие в никуда. Бьякуя решил не вмешиваться и поднялся в воздух, чтобы оценить масштабы битвы. Главное, чтобы стадо было действительно большим, иначе выходило, что почти три недели в лесу в смраде, холоде и несварении от грубого риса прошли зазря.

***

— Все ли мои солдаты получили лечение? — честно говоря, Ренджи не понимал, как у Кучики хватало сил до сих пор прямить спину и одним своим видом вызывать уважение и страх. Сам он присел на скамейку в стороне и грозился сползти с неё от переутомления.

— Разумеется, капитан Кучики, — покивали ему в ответ. Ренджи не видел кто, он почти спал, сам обойдясь без серьёзных травм, но поплатившись истощением. Держать глаза открытыми с каждой минутой выходило всё хуже.

— Завтра днём я буду ждать полного отчёта о каждом, — сказал Кучики таким тоном, что Ренджи даже сквозь полуобморочный сон пробрало. — Лейтенант Абараи, поднимайтесь. Задерживаться здесь далее не имеет никакого смысла.

— Капитан Кучики, я боюсь, что вашему лейтенанту требуется некоторое медицинское вмешательство, капельницы…

— Это лишнее, — отрезал Кучики, подождал, пока Абараи нетвёрдым шагом привычно встал рядом, за спиной и чуть в стороне, который успел споткнуться больше пяти раз, пока они спешили за ворота четвёртого отряда.

— Наверное, мне стоило остаться там… — Ренджи тоскливо посмотрел на бараки, понимая, что обратно капитан его не отпустит. Только непонятно, что за блажь напала на него так не вовремя.

— Я знаю место, где о тебе позаботятся намного лучше, — заверил его Кучики, участливо поинтересовался хватит ли сил на шунпо и беспрекословно велел следовать за ним. Даже любезно придержал шаг, но, наверное, он и сам устал, только скрывал это успешнее Ренджи в разы. Абараи удивление и вопросы обменял на возможность передвигать ногами и не заваливаться в стороны, поэтому лишь прыгал по воздуху, куда вели.

Как в тумане они приземлились у входа в богатый дом, Ренджи шатнуло так сильно, что Кучики пришлось придержать его цепкими руками за плечо.

— Это мой дом, — в голосе капитана будто послышалась неловкость. Или стеснение? Ренджи разобрать не смог.

— Я очень спать хочу… — доверительно прошептал он.

Многочисленная прислуга и челядь вышла встречать хозяина дома не слишком поспешно, не говоря уж о более благородных обитателях. Наверное, потому что утро только занималось. Солнце тоже никуда не торопилось и пока показало лишь самый край пока не слишком тёплого бока. Другой бок, Абараи, наоборот пылал повышенной температурой. Лейтенанта вело, выглядел он изнеможённо и устало, но при смерти не был, поэтому Бьякуя спокойно отдал его на поруки перепуганной сонной прислуге, велев лейтенанта отмыть и уложить спать в одной из комнат, близких к его спальням. От Абараи несло не только двухнедельным потом, но и кострами, и пылью, и запёкшейся кровью. Сон подождёт. От самого Бьякуи пахло не лучше, но он хотя бы мог самостоятельно передвигаться. Правда, это не значило, что он не поручит смывать с себя последствия похода кому-нибудь из слуг.

Уже в банях от тёплого воздуха и влажности его разморило. Наверняка, в банях в другом крыле, Ренджи просто спал в кадке с водой, пока служки старательно вычищали грязь из-под ногтей и прочёсывали спутанный хвост. Бьякуя запоздало подумал, что стоило дать более подробные распоряжения, например, чтобы алые пряди хорошо сдобрили маслом, чтобы потом ему самому было приятнее перебирать их и пропускать пальцы сквозь. Вспомнились жадные взгляды, и часть сна, как рукой сняло. Девочка, промывающая паклю, в которые превратились волосы, пискнула извинения о своей неловкости и побежала мешать ещё теплой воды. Бьякуя проследил за ней взглядом, подивился короткой стрижке и решил потом поинтересоваться, почему им занимается простолюдинка. Завтра. Всё-таки усталость брала своё, а девочка очень старалась, Бьякуя мог быть благодарным и благодушным время от времени, поэтому не стал устраивать поиски виноватых. Сегодня пускай так.

Сменить походную форму, которая чуть ли не колом стояла, на пристойную одежду дорогого стоило. Бьякуя с удовольствием накинул поверх дзюбана несколько слоёв, сохраняя тепло от жарких бань, вернулся в своё крыло, уже накуренное благовониями и с устроенной постелью. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Бьякуя приказал не беспокоить его до вечера, а к гостю и вовсе не заглядывать, пока сам не проснётся или пока Бьякуя не попросит его разбудить. Только после этого он устроился на под одеялом, привычно подложил руку под голову и мгновенно провалился в лечебный сон — миссия съела порядочный кусок его духовной силы, почти такой же как у Абараи.

Просыпаться было сложно и неохота, Бьякуя несколько раз повернулся с бока на бок, непривычно для себя ленясь вставать, но вместе с разумом проснулся и голод, который и выгнал из-под одеяла. Оказывается, он проспал весь день и теперь смотрел на неспешно погружающийся в сумерки сад. Тишина и уединение долго не продлились, личный слуга, Тетсуро, поспешил навстречу, приветствуя и спрашивая, чем может угодить. Бьякуя пожелал ужин и послушать новости, что пропустил. Ожидаемо, разговор затянулся на несколько часов, которых всё равно немного не хватило. Бьякуя отмахнулся, понимая, что его снова смаривает, а в его ситуации от сна отказываться не стоило.

— Как мой гость? — поинтересовался он перед тем как отпустить Тетсуро.

— Так и не просыпался, — покачал головой старик. — Но с ним всё в порядке. Разогнал храпом всех из соседних комнат. Господин, кто это?

— Мой лейтенант, — усмехнулся Бьякуя, представляя вид перепуганных служанок.

— Что за нужда была вести его сюда? — пожурил его старик.

— Нужда была, раз привёл, — недовольно ответил Бьякуя. — Гость наш, Абараи Ренджи, может быть шумным, но придётся потерпеть. Он друг детства моей сестры, поэтому если увидишь, как он болтает лишнего кому ни попадя, останови. Я его предупрежу, но Абараи из простых, может не сразу понять.

— Значит, он будет частым гостем? — тонко улыбнулся Тетсуро.

— Как сложится, — дёрнул плечом Бьякуя и жестом выпроваживая слугу прочь.

Вторая ночёвка в поместье получилась не такой долгой. Шум дома: тихие разговоры, шаги, шуршание одежд и дальний смех просочились в комнату с самого утра, будя в пристойное время суток, между ранним завтраком для тех кто вовсе не ложился и прогулками благородных дам по саду после утренних ритуалов. Приведя себя в порядок и одевшись приличней, Бьякуя вышел в галереи, приветствуя всех обитателей поместья, отобедал в большой компании родственников, что неожиданно сошлась в доме в один момент времени, вернувшись из всех гостей, путешествий и деловых поездок. За разговорами, на которые плохо отвечалось, но замечательно слушалось, прошло несколько часов, немного скучных, но важных. Слухи о необычном госте успели доползти до каждого, вопросов было много, но Бьякуя отвечал скупо, лишь рассказав о социальном статус Абараи, его военных заслугах и о том, как прикрыл спину в походе в важный момент. Пока этого хватило. Дамы постарше вспоминали романы про самураев, пытаясь найти подходящий похожий сюжет, а дамы помладше тихо перешёптывались правда ли есть у Абараи татуировки по всему телу, как болтает челядь. Когда их ловили на этом, девушки отнекивались и прятались за веерами и рукавами, отрицая все обвинения до единого. Мужчины в свою очередь обсуждали тактику боя самым серьёзным образом, что выглядело смешно, потому что никто из них ни разу не то что не сражался с пустыми, даже не видел их, разве издалека.

Праздные беседы затянулись, Бьякуя заскучал и удалился в свои кабинеты, решив хотя бы проверить, что и кто ему писал. Свитков и писем нашёлся целый ворох, некоторые были вскрыты и очевидно или недостаточно хорошо свёрнуты обратно. Бьякуя первым делом взялся именно за такие послания, очевидно, они были самыми интересными, и сам не заметил, как настало время ужина. Одна из дам осторожно постучалась к нему и позвала на общий ужин в западных комнатах, чтобы посмотреть на закат под приятную трапезу. Бьякуя отказал, вместо этого он велел разбудить гостя и подать плотный ужин в своём крыле.

Через двадцать минут по поместью сначала расплескалась тяжёлая бордовая аура духовной силы Абарая, а потом громкие женские визги и крики. Наверное, лейтенант со сна забылся, где находится и распугал всех своим непристойным поведением. Стоило попенять ему и просить вспоминать о манерах, когда он будет в гостях в следующий раз. Мысль о ещё одном визите Абараи приятно взбудоражила, поместье жужжало о дикаре весь день, чем приятно разгоняло скуку и веселило в самые неожиданные моменты. Предположения других Кучики о мужчине из Руконгая порой были такими нелепыми и несуразными, что Ренджи не стоило знать о них, точно обиделся бы.

Первым в коридоре показался Тетсуро, провожая в нужные комнаты, а затем и сам Абараи. Вид у него был самый неприличный: распущенные волосы, лежащие поверх коричневой накидки на тёплом подбое, и кое-как завязанный дзюбан. Оставалось гадать не упал ли кто в обморок от такого зрелища.

— Вечер добрый, капитан, — хмуро поздоровался Абараи, заходя без приглашения и развязно усаживаясь на подушку. — Накормите?

— Ужин скоро подадут, — согласно кивнул Бьякуя, привыкший к бесцеремонности лейтенанта за много лет совместной службы. Он посмотрел на слугу, Тетсуро послушно кивнул, смерил гостя ещё одним внимательным взглядом, скрыл слишком хитрую улыбку за рукавом и поспешил торопить поваров. — Ты перепугал весь дом, Ренджи. Будь сдержаннее впредь, ведь кто-то мог и пострадать.

— Я испугался, — нахмурился Абараи ещё серьёзней и недовольней. — Какая-то бабень полезла мне под одеяло холоднющими руками, представляете?!

Нет, Бьякуя не представлял абсолютно, и не смог удержать тихого смеха от того, что его несравненную пятиюродную сестрицу назвали «бабенью», потому что именно она пошла будить важного гостя главы клана. Если бы Нашики-сан узнала о таком эпитете, слегла бы со слезами дня на три, не меньше.

— И всё же, будь впредь осторожнее, — попросил Бьякуя.

— Хорошо, буду, — пообещал Ренджи. Он спал почти двое суток и никак не мог проснуться, хотя девица знатно взбодрила своими приставаниями. Непонятно, над чем так веселился Кучики, но раз улыбался и довольно фыркал, значит обошлось без скандалов. Не хотелось опозориться в первый же визит в высокое поместье. Ещё меньше хотелось, чтобы первое приглашение стало последним. Он мотнул головой отводя волосы от лица и украдкой посмотрел на Кучики, столкнулся взглядом с его, смутился и уставился на пустой стол между ними. Молчание затянулось, поэтому, разволновавшись, Ренджи спросил первое, что в голову пришло. Очередную глупость, от которой стало совсем неловко. — А сладкое будет?

— Если хочешь, — согласно повёл головой Кучики, смерил Ренджи внимательным взглядом и ненадолго оставил одного в комнате, не сказав и слова, куда собрался. Вернулся быстро, с красивой плетёной верёвкой для волос. На концах мастерица подвесила два миниатюрных бубенца, они блестели, будто из золота сделанные, и тихо позвякивали, когда сталкивались друг с дружкой. Забавно.

Не очень вежливо сгробастав верёвку из рук, поклонившись в благодарность, Ренджи тут же завязал высокий хвост и тряхнул головой, прислушиваясь к звону и радуясь баловству. Выглядел он, как сущий ребёнок со стороны, но хмуриться перестал, что не могло не порадовать Бьякую. Кто мог подумать, что Абараи придёт в хорошее настроение от такой ерунды?

Помогать Тетсуро пришло ещё три фрейлины. В их помощи он не нуждался, но дамы наверняка навязались сами, чтобы поближе посмотреть на Абараи. Тот их взгляды заметил сразу, пускай сплетницы и осторожничали, подумал немного и решил, что можно и похулиганить, может отвадит от себя хоть часть любопытствующих взглядов.

— Капитан, а правда, что у вас в фрейлинах только незамужние девицы? Красавицы ведь, хватай любую, да тащи замуж, — Ренджи широко улыбнулся и нагло осмотрел каждую из фрейлин. — В поместье есть охрана? А то и выкрасть ведь могут… Матушка потом плакать будет, где же моя Котоко, где моя дочурка, какой-такой разбойник утащил её, увижу ли когда-нибудь её глаза ясные-круглые.

Одна из девушек тихо пискнула и чуть не выронила на себя чашку с маринованными грибами. Абараи наряд её спас, поймав плошку с последний момент и ничего не раскидав ни по столу, ни по полу. Девушка, по невероятной случайности как раз Котоко, отшатнулась от Абараи, как от прокажённого, побледнела и убежала, путаясь в длинных полах одежд. Остальные девицы поспешили за ней, крича в след и пытаясь догнать подругу.

— Слухи теперь будут ходить самые нелепые, — всё с той же загадочной улыбкой заметил Тетсуро, наливая слабого вина по чашкам.

— Это какие? — удивился Ренджи, расслабляясь. Желудок свело спазмом от голода, но раньше хозяина приступать к еде было нехорошо. Тем более такого хозяина.

— Будто бы важный гость пришёл, чтобы найти себе красивую жену, — пояснил слуга, отодвигаясь от стола и вежливо кланяясь.

— Что за важный гость? — подивился Ренджи, увидел краем глаза, что Кучики взялся за палочки, поспешил схватить свои, кивнул им и сразу кинулся набивать рот рисом с рыбой. Есть хотелось до головокружения.

Тетсуро опять загадочно и слишком весело посмотрел на Кучики, поклонился снова и ушёл, оставив вопрос без ответа. Ренджи этого не заметил, выбирая между тофу и солёной сливой. Еда была восхитительной, аж слёзы накатили от радости.

— Сегодня всё поместье только и говорило, что о тебе, — честно признался Бьякуя, больше наблюдая как со стола пропадает еда, чем ужиная.

— Других разговоров у них нет что ли? — опять наивно удивился Ренджи.

— Ты необычный гость. Такие визитёры редко доходят дальше крыльца.

— Как же Рукия? Или вы скрыли её происхождение? — Абараи замер, задумавшись. Подруга редко жаловалась на порядки в новой семье даже поначалу, когда всегда сложнее.

— Нет, но с женщин иной спрос. Тем более столько времени прошло…

— Теперь мне жаль Рукию, я своим появлением здесь ей свинью подложил.

— Не переживай, она давно научилась искусству светского разговора. Да и характер у неё такой, что редкий Кучики спешит злить или докучать с вопросами и сплетнями. Рукия хорошо себя поставила в этом доме, можешь гордиться ей.

— Я больше радуюсь, что она лейтенант да мечник хороший.

Стоило чашкам с едой опустеть, как Тетсуро снова появился в комнате уже с другой девушкой, которая помогла убрать со стола, а потом принесла чаю. Вернее, только чайник, кипятку да листьев. Капитан с завариванием сам возился, не спеша гоняя воду из чашки в чашку. Ренджи подумал, что это какая-то игра, поэтому вопросом не задавал и задумчиво смотрел на руки Кучики, которые даже сейчас были затянуты в перчатки. Заглядевшись на тонкие узловатые пальцы и то, как они обнимали пиалы или сжимали рукоятку чайника, Ренджи не сразу заметил чашку перед собой.

— Угощайся, — попросил Кучики, попутно рассказывая, как надо пить и что надо чувствовать, когда пьёшь. Ренджи внимательно слушал, послушно кивал и повторял какие-то слова, но всё моментально вылетело из головы, когда чаепитие закончилось, а капитан предложил прогуляться по саду. — Как твоё самочувствие?

— Человеком сейчас себя чувствую, а то я почти не помню, как мы сюда шли, так устал, — Абараи зябко закутался в накидку, подмерзая на свежем воздухе, на что Бьякуя только порадовался. Вид распахнутого и разболтанного лейтенанта привлекал слишком много внимания, особенно чужого. Делиться Бьякуя не привык, поэтому нарочно увёл вглубь сада, чтобы избежать любопытных глаз и ушей. — Спасибо за заботу, капитан.

— Скажи, Ренджи, ты не передумал на счёт своих слов и чувств?

Они встали напротив друг друга под молодым почти полностью пожелтевшим от осени дубом. Бьякуя уточнял только ради минимальных приличий, ответ он и так знал. Ренджи хмурился, припоминая, что он вообще говорил и говорил ли, потом плюнул, подался вперёд и поцеловал капитана в губы, пристойно, а хотелось совсем наоборот. Тот ответил и подошёл ближе, чтобы не тянуться, и запустить пальцы в красную гриву. Бубенчики тихо звякнули, отмечая сладкий момент.

— Я с этой игрушкой совсем как Зараки, — хохотнул Ренджи, прерывая поцелуй.

— Помолчи, — любезно попросил Кучики, возвращаясь к делу. После этого их поцелуй стал жарче, а тела ещё ближе друг к другу. Бьякуя почувствовал на спине и пояснице сильные руки, прижался теснее и тихо выдохнул, приоткрывая рот и позволяя Абараи творить с ним самые приятные и неожиданные непристойности, а тот будто не наелся и всё никак не мог оторваться, терзая и губы, и язык. — Вот так очень хорошо, — прошептал он, будто в бреду, когда Ренджи грубовато отвёл волосы от шеи и нарисовал на ней языком причудливый узор. От нехитрой ласки и животного напора по спине пробежались мурашки, а низ живота свело желанием. Давно ему не хотелось ничьих других ласк так сильно. Наверное, причиной тому были жаркие взгляды две недели к ряду. Столько терпеть нельзя — банально вредно для здоровья.

— Капитан, может в дом? Под одеялко, м?

— Да, только поправь одежду, — Ренджи пожал плечами и подёрнул одежду Кучики, потому что в его наряде ничего толком не изменилось за последние минуты, а вот капитана он помял основательно, дорвавшись. Если бы не холод и листья с изморозью, завалил бы его прямо в саду, но задницу морозить не хотелось. Ни свою, ни Кучикову. Тот на приведение себя в порядок смотрел со странным выражением лица, но так ничего не сказал, вывел из дебрей к террасе и позвал своего пожилого слугу, который будто следил за ними, велев расторопно приготовить им комнату. Даже указал, какую и как именно. Хорошо, хотя бы их планы на ночь не растрепал. Ренджи от себя попросил ещё кувшин того вина, уж больно понравилось. Слуга опять сделал странное лицо, поэтому Ренджи справедливо решил, что у этого Тетсуро всегда такое выражение, решив больше не обращать внимание на их с капитаном гляделки. Кучики на вино согласно кивнул, подал знак рукой и прошёл к веранде, где они немного постояли в тишине у тонких резных решёток и колонн.

В открытых фусума мелькали чужие рукава и подолы богатых платьев, Ренджи рассеянно отметил, что за время, пока был у Кучики ещё ни разу не заметил тряпки с одинаковым узором. В модниках здесь ходил каждый первый, только непонятно все ли они Кучики или кто-то просто затесался в богатый дом нахлебником, уж больно много народу шныряло туда-сюда. Поместье гудело своей странной жизнью, непонятной и чуждой для Ренджи. Он капитана порой понимал с трудом, а они как-никак работают вместе, с другими и заговаривать было страшно, мало ли чего ляпнет, опозорит и себя, и его. Нехорошо.

— Идём, — Кучики осторожно коснулся локтя, кивком указывая на слугу, который приглашал в комнаты.

— Я только сейчас подумал… а что скажут ваши родственники, когда узнают, что я у вас на ночь остался? Может, надо было пойти куда… Или скрытно как-нибудь?

Вовремя спохватился, подумал Бьякуя, отрицательно качая головой. К этому часу в его покоях оставалась только охрана по стенам и Тетсуро, живший в комнатах неподалёку со внутренней стороны дома, Бьякуя всегда любил уединение и тишину, а для разговоров выходил в общие галереи и залы, либо через слуг передавал настоятельные просьбы пройти в его кабинеты.

— Вряд ли кто-нибудь сразу догадается о нашем досуге. Только если ты зачастишь и не будешь уходить ещё до того, как дом проснётся, — Бьякуя зашёл в прогретую жаровней комнату, подождал пока Ренджи плотно прикроет створку за собой и снял верхнюю накидку, небрежно вешая её на стойку.

— Это до рассвета что ли? И сегодня тоже? Надеюсь, времени хватит…

— Ты что задумал? — недовольно спросил Бьякуя. Не такой реакции он ожидал.

— Чего только у меня за две недели в голове не было, капитан! Но вообще, я сначала поговорить хотел, — Ренджи перешёл на серьёзный тон, увёл Бьякую за рукава подальше от жаровни и усадил напротив себя, то хмуро смотря, то стыдливо отводя взгляд. Кучики смиренно ждал. Некоторое время. Ренджи слишком сильно распалил его желание, хотелось продолжения поцелуев под дубом, а не сердечных метаний лейтенанта. Поэтому он сам подвинулся ближе, развязывая шнурок на красных волосах.

— Это мой подарок тебе. Носи, как вздумается, но сегодня так, — Кучики нырнул обеими руками под широкий рукав и обвязал вокруг крепкого бицепса, попутно оглаживая горячую кожу. Абарая хотелось нестерпимо, медлить было ещё нестерпимее. — Если тебе сложно подобрать слова, давай отложим их на другой раз. Хорошо? — успокаивал Бьякуя Ренджи тихим голосом. С одной стороны, суровый воин, столько битв, столько потерь, а с другой совсем, как пугливый ребёнок, будто жизни не нюхал. Это было и мило, и удивительно.

— Вы у меня первый мужчина, до этого мне никто так сильно не нравился, — наконец признался Абараи, всё ещё то ли стыдясь, то ли смущаясь. Какая у них разница в возрасте? Неужели такая сильная? Ренджи своими ужимками умилял, как пухлый младенец в церемониальных одеждах. Какое нелепое сравнение, подумал про себя Бьякуя, опять оглаживая по смуглой щеке.

— Я расскажу и покажу, что надо делать, не переживай, — успокоил он, забираясь пальцами в волосы и перебирая пряди на затылке.

— Ох, не ревновать бы теперь вас… — неловко хохотнул Абараи, задирая голову, стоило Бьякуе потянуть за волосы сильнее.

— Не шуми сильно, слушай и делай, как я говорю, следов своей страсти на мне не оставляй. Запомнил?

— Вроде как. Почти как в отряде, только без страсти.

Двух недель Абараи явно было мало, раз он продолжал изводить Бьякую своей болтовнёй и бездействием. Стоило его проучить и выставить в ночь за форменное издевательство над высокой особой, но раздеть его и посмотреть на все татуировки разом хотелось ещё сильнее.

Мягкие, слишком нежные руки Кучики каждым касанием искры из глаз выбивали. Будь он девкой, да чином попроще, Ренджи давно завалил бы на циновки, но тут было боязно и не очень понятно можно ли? Вроде можно, капитан выглядел непривычно, рассматривал, трогал незатейливо, но так приятно и метко, что пальцы на ногах поджимались. Да ещё так волосы перебирал, как бесценные шелка! Очень льстило такое внимание, очень. Ренджи помедлил ещё несколько секунд, никаких слов и пояснений не дождался и схватил руки Кучики за запястья, отводя от себя и тянясь за поцелуем.

Они встретились губами на половине пути, вцепились будто голодные, сразу утонули в желании и глубоком мокром поцелуе, постоянно перехватывая за локти и ладони, вставая на коленках и пытаясь прижаться друг к другу теснее, тихо охая от неловких незапланированных укусов. Как же хорошо! Ренджи давно не было так хорошо, а они только начали. Не в силах больше терпеть, он скинул накидку с плеч, раскидав по полу, и уронил Кучики на неё только чтобы улечься поверх и продолжить безумные поцелуи. Руки капитана сразу легли на плечи, прошлись по спине, огладили задницу и нырнули внутрь бедра, притягивая ещё ближе. Ренджи не выдержал и потёрся всем телом с тихим стоном. Чужие руки между ног, почти там, где надо, выбили из головы все мысли.

— Не торопись так, успеется, — усмехнулся Кучики, но помог и ослабил пояса так, что получилось стянуть три слоя одежд с одного плеча.

— Сил бы на это найти, — ответил Ренджи, любуясь сухими рельефными мышцами. Главное, синяков от поцелуев не оставить, забывшись. Не то чтобы он был любитель, но как только запретили, сразу захотелось. Что в прошлый раз, что в этот, Кучики на вылизывание шеи и ключиц отреагировал самым откровенным стоном, прогибаясь в спине и хватая за волосы, чтобы Ренджи ни в коем случае не останавливался. Непонятно было, дело в коже Бьякуи или в языке Абараи, но голова кружилась, а останавливаться ни в коем случае не следовало. — Да помогите уже развязать их, а то порву к чертям, — почти зарычал Ренджи, пытаясь стянуть одежду ниже.

— Порви. Разрешаю, — Бьякуя приподнялся на локтях, заинтересовавшись, хватит ли Абараю наглости и сил.

Хватило. Ткань одного пояса за другим оглушительно трещала в руках и летела в разные стороны. Кажется, Ренджи вошёл во вкус и, наткнувшись на голую кожу, поначалу растерялся, но потом сразу сложил горячие ладони на живот, проводя ими до груди. Сдавил он знатно, дыхание спёрло и сбилось.

— Аккуратней, рёбра сломаешь.

— Не сломаю, вы крепкий, — отмахнулся Ренджи, приникая губами к соскам и поочерёдно лаская их.

— Врал ты мне, что мужчин не было, — укорил его Бьякуя, млея. Слишком уверенно Абараи себя вёл.

— Не было. В вас всё дело, капитан. Уж больно вы хороши.

— Какой изысканный комплимент, — фыркнул Кучики, подставляясь под ладони.

— А вас везде можно трогать? — невпопад спросил Ренджи, с интересом разглядывая фундоши, которые, на его вкус, сейчас были совсем не к месту. Как и шпильки от Кучики. Будто не знал, кого к себе звал.

Они встретились самыми заинтересованными взглядами. Кучики выглядел восхитительно! Не привычно собранный, резкий и холодный, как ветер в марте, а разморенный лаской, с глазами с поволокой и непривычно открытый. Ренджи подозревал в нём такое, иначе не влюбился бы, но одно дело фантазировать, а другое — наблюдать. Наверное, сейчас он выглядел так же, но на свой вид было плевать, себя он постоянно видит и в зеркалах тоже частенько, это не так интересно, как возбуждённый Кучики. Вот он — картинка, хоть сейчас кисти тащи.

— Смотря как ты собрался трогать, — ну что он за язва такая? Ренджи нравилось.

— Как научите, так и буду, — ответил он незатейливо, оглаживая тощие ляжки.

— Ну тогда слушай, — сдался Бьякуя, укладываясь обратно на ватную накидку и закрывая глаза. Хотелось подразнить и Абараи, и себя, поэтому он постарался выровнять голос и припомнить командный тон, который шёл в голову с большим трудом.

Для начала Бьякуя велел огладить его ноги и поцеловать стопы, на пробу, чтобы посмотреть поймёт ли Ренджи любовную игру, и только потом переходить к чему-то более интересному. Слишком громкий стон пришлось приглушить рукавом, кимоно до сих пор болталось на плечах, Абараи не просто поцеловал стопу, он вылизывал её, как шею, балансируя на грани щекотки. Бьякуя на секунду открыл глаза, понял, что такой непристойной картины долго не выдержит и закрыл обратно, приказывая огладить его пока через ткань набедренной повязки. От Абараи пёрло жаром, другого более изящного сравнения подобрать не вышло. Казалось, что от его ладоней любая ткань истлеет за мгновение, и Бьякуя вместе с ней.

— Масла бы, — хрипло спросил Ренджи, наклоняясь и целуя напряжённый живот. Кучики дышал, как после марш-броска и всё никак не хотел открывать глаз. Даже обидно немного стало.

— Рядом с вином должна стоять склянка, — Бьякуя махнул рукой в сторону стола, выдыхая, когда невозможные руки наконец перестали его трогать. Ренджи обернулся быстро. — Теперь можешь раздеть меня полностью, — похоть залила Бьякую до краёв, обездвиживая. Он даже пальцем не двинул, оставляя своё разоблачение на труд любовника. Ренджи обошёлся с ним то ли ласково, то ли вежливо, Бьякуя не разобрал, только из-под опущенных век следил и подавался по объятия, приподнимаясь над их стихийным ложем. Его так и не отпустили, прижав ещё теснее и целуя, чтобы потом снова уронить.

— Как вас приласкать, капитан? Вы как любите? — спросил Ренджи, одной рукой легко откупоривая флакон и неловко выливая масла на живот Кучики.

— Я не люблю торопиться.

— Ой, вот тут я ничего обещать не могу.

Стоило лишь легко огладить напряжённую плоть, как капитан застонал, вернее, всячески пытался сдержать стон, только зажмурился сильнее. Испачкав руку в масле как следует, Ренджи обхватил член рукой и провёл пару раз, следя за реакцией. Интересно, нарочно ли Кучики развёл ноги шире? Выглядел он самым стыдным и самым соблазнительным образом, Ренджи сглотнул слюну, успокаивая себя тем, что капитан уже тут, в его руках, и продолжил ласкать, упиваясь видами. Кучики под ним на каждое второе движение сам толкался в руку, а сам ведь просил медленнее, да ещё и так приоткрывал зацелованный рот с припухшими губами, что Ренджи наплевал на навет и задал другой темп, в два раза быстрее.

— Нет, не надо так, — встрепенувшись запротестовал капитан, попытался приподняться и хватить за руку, но не смог, застряв в новом мокром поцелуе. Не мог Ренджи на него такого страстного просто смотреть, а уж этот рот... Кучики вцепился ему в плечи, а потом и вовсе повис на шее, по его телу прошлась сильная судорога, а потом он так томно застонал Ренджи в губы и излился с такой силой, что Абараи пробрало, а по рукам и спине пробежались мурашки. — Что же ты меня не слушаешь, остолоп, — выругался он чуть ли не с нежностью, ухватил Ренджи за концы распущенных волос и потянул, укладывая рядом. Выглядел он очень довольным, глубоко дышал и разглядывал Ренджи с самым живым интересом, будто не видел прежде.

— Хорошо же было. Зачем ругаетесь?

— А ты зачем торопился? У нас не гонки. Лучше растягивать удовольствие, чтобы финиш стал ещё красочнее.

— Успеем мы ещё наиграться, — бесхитростно отмахнулся Ренджи, подпирая голову рукой и смотря в глаза. — Знал бы как на вас наброситься, давно делом занимался бы, а не лясы точил. Слишком вы красивы, капитан. И стоны у вас очень завлекательные, слушал бы и слушал. Вы, наверное, поёте хорошо, да? Очень мелодично выходит, как песня для меня.

На замечаниях о стонах Бьякуя покачал головой, не думал он, что Ренджи такой романтичный. В отряде от него кроме матюков и формальных оборотов слышно ничего не было, а в постели соловьём заливался. Какие чудесные метаморфозы. Того гляди, начнёт стихи складывать. Или оригами. Почему бы и нет, раз у него такие умелые руки? Бьякуя ещё раз довольно выдохнул, наслаждаясь послеоргазменной слабостью, и подёргал Ренджи за ворот:

— Хочу увидеть все твои татуировки, — Абараи покивал и поспешно неуклюже выпутался из дзюбана, после строгого взгляда избавился и от фундоши. Только завязку с колокольчиками оставил, которая тут же начала позвякивать, не скованная тканью. — Погоди, разве эти у тебя прежде были? — помимо очевидных татуировок на груди, животе, спине и руках, что он успел не слишком хорошо, но разглядеть прежде, нашлись ещё одни — хищные геометрические росчерки симметрично расположились ниже поясницы и заходили на упругие ягодицы тонкими молниями.

— Год назад сделал. Отметил победу над Айзеном и начало новой эпохи, — Ренджи лениво перекатился на живот, давая лучший обзор и устраивая голову на сложенных руках. Он отогнул одну ногу чуть в сторону, потому что его-то возбуждение никуда не ушло, а дрочить на Кучики в его присутствии казалось чем-то невежливым.

— Мне нравятся твои татуировки. Все до единой.

Может быть Ренджи и хотел ответить, но Бьякуя не стал дожидаться и улёгся поверх него, чувствуя чужую дрожь своим телом и наслаждаясь ей. Татуировки и вправду были восхитительные, в полумраке комнаты они выглядели совсем иначе, нежели при свете дня, такие соблазнительные и таинственные, ни капли не вульгарные. Водя по отметинам на шее ногтем, Бьякуе казалось, что он касается вязи чужого сложного заклинания.

— На свежих кожа ещё чувствительная, у меня в этот раз чернила плохо принялись. Вы не царапайте, ладно?

— Хорошо, царапать не буду, — легко согласился Бьякуя, мокро целуя в плечо. Кто знает, каким он был по счёту, в очереди зацеловывающих и вылизывающих эти татуировки, но отказать в удовольствии себе не смог, хотя последнее что он любил в постели — банальность. Ренджи опять пошёл крупной дрожью, на несколько секунд проступили все мышцы на широкой спине, вздыбились лопатки, но быстро улеглись и расслабились.

Придерживая за бёдра, Бьякуя неспешно спускался всё ниже, смакуя Абараи, как гурман хорошее блюдо от талантливого повара. Стоило дойти до свежих отметин, как разница в чувствительности кожи дала о себе знать. Ренджи подрагивал от каждого поцелуя и сдавлено выдыхал, иногда взбрыкивая, как ретивый конь. Мысль, что Бьякуя его хорошенько объездит, если не сегодня, то в ближайшие дни, пробежалась волной по всему телу и замерла в паху.

— Капитан, — тихо позвал Ренджи, вызывая вторую волну.

— Прекращай называть меня так. Не в строю, — Бьякуя сомневался, что смог бы спокойно работать. Не после того, как Абараи хрипло и страстно звал «капитаном» по привычке.

— Я… я сейчас помру.

— Уж не от похоти ли? — фыркнул Бьякуя, подсовывая под живот руку и мягко обхватывая твёрдый член. Ренджи неожиданно громко застонал, вздёрнул задом и толкнулся в руку, пытаясь получить разрядку и вынуждая заглядеться на то, как движутся мышцы под кожей.

Позволив Ренджи толкнуться ещё несколько раз, Бьякуя перевернул его на спину и за ноги подтянул к себе ближе, чтобы ласкать уже обеими руками. Вид перевозбуждённого лейтенанта, подающегося на любое касание, на его разметавшиеся по циновкам волосы, на его хмурую складку между бровей и на его восхитительно желанное тело и заводил, и сильно отвлекал. Может быть, стоило приказать ему ласкать себя самостоятельно, чтобы Бьякую ничего не отвлекало от созерцания, но и смотреть на то, как Ренджи нравились его ласки, было не менее приятно. Стоило чуть сильнее надавить на багровую головку, как тот бессильно вскрикнул и кончил, забрызгав и себя, и Бьякую, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. И опять полумрак высветил рельеф мышц так, будто это не просто тело, а нечто большее, совершенное. Как Бьякуя мог столько лет не замечать? Он улыбнулся, довольный собой и снова улёгся на Ренджи, чтобы поцеловать.

Сопротивляться слишком жадному Кучики никак не получалось. Оргазм вынул из Ренджи все силы, на поцелуй ответить не получилось, но, кажется, капитану нравилось просто вылизывать и покусывать его рот. Что он там? Подозревал в Кучики скрытую страсть? Да он и подумать о таком не мог. Они всего лишь приласкали друг друга руками разок, а Ренджи уже был выжат, казалось, что лучше быть не может.

— Устал? — вроде как даже не особо расстроено спросил Кучики, сыто облизываясь. Ренджи стыдливо кивнул, никогда прежде он за собой слабости в мужской силе не замечал. — Ты потерял очень много сил в сражении. Такое нельзя восполнить двумя сутками сна и сытным обедом. Мне стоило дать тебе больше отдыха.

— Да я же сам… — от неожиданной заботы Ренджи смутился ещё сильнее.

— Одевайся и возвращайся в свою спальню, Ренджи. Попрошу Тетсуро-сана присмотреть за тобой завтра, пока я буду в отряде.

— Да не надо вам так ради меня… — невнятно промямлил Ренджи. К чему эти препирательства? И сам прекрасно понимает, что не восстановился.

— Не заставляй меня отправлять тебя в четвёртый отряд. Там и без тебя слишком много наших солдат.

— Извините, — окончательно устыдился Ренджи.

Бьякуя промолчал на это, нехотя слез с горячего Абарая и довольно прикрыл глаза. Может быть, он не получил того, что хотелось, в полной мере, но затравка ему понравилась. В тишине они оделись, пустили немного воздуха в уже душную комнату, загасили жаровню и нырнули в почти чёрные коридоры, которые освещали только редкие оконные пролёты и выходы на веранды. Бьякуя сам довёл гостя до выделенной ему комнаты, помог неслышно подвинуть створку и получил трогательный невинный поцелуй на прощание. До чего же Абараи был занятным и полным противоречий. Бьякуя вернулся в свои покои, сам расстелил постель и уснул в мыслях, надолго ли им с Ренджи хватит пыла и интереса.


	2. Chapter 2

Обязательный Тетсуро поднял за час до службы, подал завтрак и бумагу с тушью и расчесал волосы.

— Разбуди гостя к полудню, — Бьякуя небрежно написал несколько столбцов, помахал листом, ухватив за уголок, чтобы тушь высохла быстрее и сложил в простого журавлика, надписями внутрь. — И пусть подадут чего-нибудь сладкого ему к обеду, — он задумался, разглядывая оригами. — Выдай приличной одежды, вместо формы, и отправь домой. 

— Да, господин, — склонил голову Тетсуро, — как прикажете.

Бьякуя оторвал взгляд от журавлика и посмотрел на самодовольного слугу. Иногда он раздражал своим знающим видом сильнее, чем необходимость посещать бестолковые собрания капитанов, но и выгнать взашей его не выгонишь. Во-первых, Бьякуя уже привык к Тетсуро и его незаметной и уместной заботе. Слуга не болтал, сам приносил интересные сплетни, ему можно было доверить важную почту, а в подборе уместных нарядов для протокольных собраний и формальных праздников ему и вовсе не было равных — личный слуга отлично знал этикет и тонко чувствовал цвета и узоры, не говоря об их уместности на той или иной встрече. 

Отправляясь на службу, Бьякуя нарочно прошёл мимо комнат, где спал Абараи, прислушался к его ровной ауре, припомнил поцелуй на прощание и с хорошим настроением ушёл в отряд, стерпев очередную слишком ехидную улыбочку от Тетсуро. Пускай улыбается сколько его душе угодно и мнит себя самым умным и проницательным, простым людям свойственно приписывать себе чуть больше власти и мудрости, чем они имеют. На то они и обыватели, а не высшее общество, им можно простить небольшой избыток уверенности и приписывания тайных знаний, о которых, как им кажется, никто больше не догадывается. Быть снисходительным ко всем, кто ниже по статусу, Бьякую учил и отец, и дед. Кухарка или белошвейка делают важную работу, если понукать их и без конца указывать на их место, то можно остаться с худым ужином и платьем, а то и вовсе без них. Нравится Тетсуро думать, что он такой проницательный, пускай, когда-то он действительно приметит что-то любопытное, то поспешит поделиться этим с любезным господином.

Сам Тетсуро о высоком господине, которому служил всю жизнь, думал в том же ключе, приписывая ему слишком возвышенные душевные порывы в слишком неудобное время. Ему не нравилось, что Бьякуя-сама, которого даже в мыслях не получалось назвать попроще, всё внимание уделял запискам, светским беседам и праздному шатанию по саду. Не держи он в своих руках огромный клан и опасный меч, уважать его было решительно не за что. Если оглядываться на далёкие года назад, Бьякуя-сама выглядел тогда, как заносчивый мальчишка, разбалованный деньгами и перепуганными взглядами абсолютно каждого, особенно после смерти старших членов семьи. То, что взбалмошный ребёнок не промотал всю казну на дорогих девок и не менее дорогую выпивку, Тетсуро частично возлагал и на себя. Сколько же нервов он потерял и сколько седых волос потом нашёл на своей голове, когда уговаривал молодого господина идти к учителям. День за днём. Из года в год. И вот результат: всё тот же капризный и взбалмошный господин, но казна цела и преумножена, а клан Кучики процветает. 

— Гость до сих пор у нас? — жадно поинтересовалась очередная развратница. — Прошлым утром только и были разговоры о его отметках на теле. Какая дикость, да, Тетсуро-сан? Те две неотёсанные девицы, которых растолкали утром ради помывки этого шинигами, сейчас чуть ли не светятся от самодовольства. Все к ним ходят, расспрашивают про отметины. Сидят две дурочки, работу позабыли, только и знают, что молоть языком.

— Дурочки или нет, но они за свою работу сразу взялись, как сказали. А ты отмахнулась, сказала, что рано слишком, как и другие ленивицы. А теперь локти кусаете, — хмыкнул Тетуро, неспешно возвращаясь с кухни. Он запомнил, миски с какой едой после ужина остались пустыми, и распорядился, чтобы на обед гостю сделали именно полюбившихся блюд. — Нечего завидовать.

— Да чего я там не видела?! — возмутилась дама, прикрывая смущение и стыд рукавом. — За кого вы меня принимаете, Тетсуро-сан?!

— За дармоедку. Сидите у высокого господина на щедром жаловании, в подарках и роскоши купаетесь, а благодарности как не было, так и нет. Вот расскажу, сколько фрейлин поленились встретить его из тяжёлого похода, посмотрим, в какое далёкое поместье он всех вас, лентяек и развратниц, отошлёт!

Они ругались и пререкались почти до самого крыла главы клана. На дорожке дама отстала, ей хода в эту часть поместья без приглашения Бьякуи-сама или его высоких родственников не было. Тетсуро мог взять её как помощницу, чтобы подыскать подходящее платье гостю, но её кудахтанье уже утомило. Справится сам. Зато в тишине. А обед нести специально вызвал ту же девочку, что отмывала дикаря от грязи. Назло всем лентяйкам так сделал.

— Господин Абараи Ренджи. Скоро подадут ваш обед, будьте добры, поднимитесь к нему, чтобы труд поваров не пропал зря, — заговорил Тетсуро, присев в коридоре и отодвигая створку.

— Что?.. — гость под одеялом повозился, тяжело сел и тряхнул волосами. Грива у него была на зависть, не признать было трудно. — Обед?

— Да, — склонил голову Тетсуро, больше по привычке. Всё равно гость сидел к нему спиной.

— А капитан где?

— Ушёл на службу в Готей 13. На счёт вас он распорядился иначе.

Почему-то хмурый и недовольный гость, уже прилично одетый и в этот раз завязанный на все пояса, сидел за столом в ожидании обеда и возился с волосами, заплетая их в косу и вплетая в неё подозрительно знакомый шнурок. Внимательный взгляд Абараи-сан заметил:

— Не крал я ничего, — Тетсуро перепугано замотал головой. У него и мыслей таких не было! Не мог Бьякуя-сама привести в дом и постель вора. — Капитан сам мне выдал, не знаю откуда принёс, — гость закончил с волосами, и бубенцы тихо звякнули, ударившись о спину. Теперь ясно, Бьякуя-сама стащил шнурок с одного из доспехов, Тетсуро даже знал с какого именно. Что за ребячество? Или намёк? — Мне отдать? Он вроде как сказал, что подарок.

— Как я могу отбирать подарки высокого господина?

— Я в ваших порядках не разбираюсь, — дёрнул плечом Ренджи. Ему не нравилось, что капитан сам ушёл работать, а лейтенант остался дрыхнуть. Это чувствовалось неправильным. Пожилой слуга опять наставил столько мисочек со снедью, что Ренджи растерялся, нечасто он видел так много хорошей и разной еды в одном месте. Неужели у Кучики всегда такие изыски? Тетсуро уже собрался уходить, но Ренджи его остановил. — Посиди со мной. Я бы, конечно, предложил вместе пообедать, но ты ведь не согласишься, старик, да?

— Есть правила. Господа трапезничают отдельно от слуг, — согласно кивнул тот, но уходить не спешил.

— Какой же я тебе господин? — Ренджи разобрало веселье. Где он, и где местные обитатели.

— Вы лейтенант. Это большое звание, его не просто так дают, а за заслуги.

— Твоя правда, — согласился он, приступая к еде и пытаясь не торопиться. — Ну и кто я по рангу у вас тут буду? Далеко ли бы меня за порог пустили, приди я один и попросив встречи или крыши над головой? И как по-местному я должен к капитану обращаться, чтобы его неуважением не обидеть?

— Думаю, по своему социальному статусу вы наравне с младшими начальниками стражи. Обычно на эти должности берут талантливых молодых людей из незнатных семей, которые до этого были простыми стражниками. У них нет земель в собственности, жалование они получают среднее. Люди в таком звании редко удосуживаются общаться с главой клана, не может у них быть общих тем, но, если им должно обратиться к высокому господину, они делают это со всем почтением, припадают на одно колено, вежливо не поднимают головы и называю Бьякую-сама таким образом «многоуважаемый господин Кучики Бьякуя-сама».

— Мда, это явно длиннее, чем простое «капитан», — хохотнул Ренджи, представляя, как сильно затягивался бы рабочий день, говори он именно так. — И у меня есть земля. По званию полагается дом в первом районе, но я в нём не живу. Неудобно, да и зачем мне одному целый дом?

— О, так вы его сдаёте в аренду? — вежливо поинтересовался Тетсуро.

— Я даже не знаю, можно ли так…

— Если земля под домом ваша, то можно. Если земля в аренде у Серейтея для военных нужд, то надо читать бумаги к дому. Но скорее всего тоже можно. В наследство не передать и не продать, но пользоваться как вздумается, почему бы и нет?

Старик оказался болтливым, неудивительно, у капитана не потреплешься просто так. Ренджи смотрел на него, внимательно слушал и удивлялся, как многого он не знал о Кучики. Оставалось загадкой, почему Рукия так упорно молчала обо всём, что узнала со входом в новую семью? С Ренджи могла бы и поделиться, не чужой человек всё-таки. О чём она так упорно молчала? Ренджи надеялся, что не о чём-то страшном. От мыслей его отвлёк журавлик из бумаги, открывшийся взгляду по мере того, как миска, в которую щедро положили рваных свежих листьев капусты, пустела. 

— Это что? — удивился Абараи-сан, тяня руки и радуясь милой игрушке. Тетсуро какой угодно реакции ожидал на оригами, но не такой бурной и непосредственной радости. Только гость сидел хмурый, а сейчас уже радовался оригами. — Откуда он тут?

— Это послание для вас от Бьякуи-самы, — Тетсуро вежливо подал журавлика гостю в руки. Тот крутил оригами, но явно не знал, что с ним делать. Пришлось помогать, чтобы не ставить в неудобное положение. — Потяните за свободный уголок, письмо раскроется само.

От фокуса гость пришёл в ещё больший восторг и тут же взялся читать послание, даже не дав времени выйти из комнаты, ведь наверняка содержание записки было довольно личным. И правда, гость раскраснелся и заулыбался бумаге, тут же делясь эмоциями:

— Это же надо уметь в трёх предложениях умудриться и вежливо сказать мне валить из поместья, и поинтересоваться самочувствием, и сделать строгое предупреждение завтра не опаздывать. У вас тут такому учат? — он небрежно помотал бумагой, так что можно было бы спокойно прочитать её содержимое. Как неловко… Тетсуро хватило такта отвести глаза.

— Этой наукой Бьякуя-сама овладел самостоятельно и оттачивал её долгие годы деловой перепиской. 

— Я и не знал, — Абараи-сан снова посмотрел на записку. — Жаль только игрушку поломал. Я таких журавликов прежде не видел.

— Думаю, Бьякуя-сама может научить вас складывать фигурки, если попросите, — Тетсуро начинал подозревать, что господин мог всерьёз увлечься своим лейтенантом, и видел, почему это могло случиться. Загадывать не хотелось, но намётанный глаз сам отмечал мелочи, а натренированный ум складывал одно с другим и делал выводы.

— Ха, не с моими руками, — он показал ладони: с мозолями, перебитой фалангой и дурно подстриженными ногтями. Кошмар. И эти руки касались высокого господина? — Ловкости не хватит. А заусенцами так и особо тонкую бумагу порвать можно.

— Вы всё равно попросите. Бьякуе-сама будет приятно.

После обеда они коротко распрощались. Абараи-сама радушно поблагодарил за заботу, Тетсуро в ответ попросил подождать и сбежал в дом, откуда вернулся со склянкой. Вручил её немого воровато и посоветовал втирать крем каждый день перед сном, чтобы ни один благородно-белый журавль не пострадал от грубых касаний. Гость, кажется, намёка не понял, но Тетсуро понадеялся, что господин при следующей встрече заметит положительные изменения, а там и поймёт, кто Абараи-сана надоумил на это дело. Благодарность от Бьякуи-самы была редка, но щедра.

Сам Бьякуя-сама себя щедрым не считал, только справедливым. Необоснованной широты души он в себе никогда прежде не подмечал, просто так жалований никому никогда не увеличивал и подарков не дарил. Такую черту характера, как щедрость, он находил разлагающей и развращающей сердца и умы. С чего бы Бьякуя стал поощрять чьё-то безделье или быть благосклонным к человеку, только потому что тот смазлив или добр? Справедливо отплатить, если чужая красота лица или души принесла пользу, в размере, схожем по ценности со сделанным — само собой. Но авансов Бьякуя никому не выдавал. 

Этого неписанного правила он старался придерживаться в любых жизненных ситуациях. Взять того же Куросаки, который так упорно спасал Рукию и навязывал всем свою правду. Что случилось бы, дай ему Бьякуя аванс и уступи дорогу без битвы? Если откинуть репутационные потери, мальчишка банально не развился бы до того уровня силы, без которого он ничего бы и не достиг. Неприятно было ощущать себя лишь ступенькой, пускай и высокой, на чьём-то пути, ровно как знать, что кто-то юный и неопытный одержал хоть и тяжёлую, но победу. С этим досадливым чувством Бьякуя справлялся довольно долго, гордость болела и ныла, а утешаться тем, что милая сестра осталась цела и невредима к собственному стыду не получалось. Хорошо, что дела не остановились на этом, и время потащило следом за собой ещё охапку самых разных событий, которые помогли переключить внимание с поражения. Было приятно утешаться мыслями, что проиграл бой не незрелому самонадеянному юнцу, а исключительному дарованию с такой же исключительной тягой к самопожертвованию. Тем и закончил, Бьякуе не было его жаль. Рукия только повздыхала с год и переключилась на стоящие дела. Сейчас о Куросаки почти никто не вспоминал, только если речь заходила о заклеймённом позором клане Шиба, а значит очень и очень редко.

— Знаете, капитан. Я вот думаю, может для новеньких тренировку устроить, как для Ичиго в своё время Урахара сделал? — да, Ренджи порой вспоминал Куросаки. Кажется, они считали друг друга друзьями. — Ну, на час-другой поставить в оборону против более опытного товарища.

— Боюсь, что ничего, кроме травм и переутомления, такая тренировка не даст, — покачал головой Бьякуя, наблюдая за упражнениями с мечом, которые вёл шестой офицер. У самого офицера Муроши техника страдала и была далека от идеальной, чему же он мог научить? — Я не вижу в шинигами рвения совершенствоваться и самостоятельно постигать новые и новые уровни мастерства. Без этого никакого прогресса не будет. 

— Все расслабились после победы над Айзеном, капитан. Мирное время, как-никак.

— Так стоит воспользоваться им и нарастить военную мощь, а не считать ворон. Иначе, если появится новый враг, нам снова придётся надеяться на помощь какого-нибудь риока. Думаю, для всего Готея хватило прежнего позора, что никто из нас так и не смог одолеть врага, которого мы сами и породили. По мне, так это должно быть отличным стимулом чтобы рвать жилы, но никак уж не расслабляться, — откровенно разозлился Бьякуя. Ренджи такой пылкости не ожидал и удивлённо крякнул, теребя волосы. — Закончи это невыносимое зрелище. В ближайшее время я устрою тренировку по фехтованию для всего офицерского состава отряда.

— А я в чём провинился?! — нахмурился Ренджи. Он за собой плохой техники не замечал, да и упражнялся много и регулярно, поэтому выволочку посчитал незаслуженной.

— Должен же я видеть, что проблема не в плохом учителе, а в бездарных учениках.

После некоторых раздумий Ренджи запоздало понял, что его назвали хорошим учеником, а на тренировке желали видеть ради наглядного примера, что Кучики Бьякуя всё ещё лучший фехтовальщик Сообщества Душ, способный натаскать на хорошую работу с мечом даже обезьяну, если она будет достаточно трудолюбива. Да и без командного духа и положительного примера никуда. Поэтому Ренджи встал в первом ряду, когда пришёл день и время занятия — подавать хороший пример тоже его работа. В сводном кодексе офицеров, так и было написано. 

Тренировку капитан назначил на позднее утро, когда все утренние дела разобраны и рассортированы, осталось только их сделать в срок. Ренджи быстро отправил нужную бумагу в первый отряд и выскочил в коридор, по которому шёл капитан, чтобы вовремя шагнуть на своё место у него за спиной. Как и всегда, для тренировок Кучики снимал капитанскую накидку и все регалии, кроме перчаток, завязывал волосы в хвост, а Сенбонзакуру оставлял в кабинете.

— Почему вы всегда учите только на бокенах? — полюбопытствовал Ренджи.

— Для таких неумех за счастье научиться держать в руках хотя бы деревяшки.

— Я никому из ребят не скажу, что вы о них думаете, а то у них эти самые руки совсем опустятся, — покачал головой Ренджи, иногда капитан перегибал палку, требуя слишком многого. Не всем же блистать талантами? На то и нужны были ранги и звания, чтобы по ним их распределять по способностям. Какой бардак начнётся, если десятый офицер станет по силе равен первому. Конечно, с сильными подчинёнными и капитан не раскисает, тоже постоянно совершенствуется, чтобы звание и уважение не потерять, но клеймить позором всех без разбора капитан слишком спешил. Ренджи так думал, пока спешил по коридорам следом.

На плац потянулись не только офицеры, но праздно шатающиеся шинигами, которых по идее не должно было быть. Рядовые стояли в стороне, глазели и тихо перешёптывались о своём. Ренджи встал в первом ряду, покрутил бокеном из скуки, пока строились остальные, и сразу встал в стойку, как капитан подобрался. Кучики и говорить ничего не надо было, Ренджи его чувствовал и ощущал, как свою тень или часть тела, как зампакто. Наверное, капитан оскорбился бы на тень, но другого Ренджи придумать не смог. За много лет службы совместных битв у них не выдалось, только поддержка, как в недавнем походе, но всё равно они сначала придумали, а потом отработали несколько связок. Комбинации они пробовали самые разные, тренируясь и на земле и воздухе, призывая мечи или вовсе без них, просто на кулаках, Ренджи нравились такие тренировки, они всегда были интересными и необычными, было где пораскинуть мозгами, а с тягой капитана к гармонии и красоте в любом его деле, получалось не только эффективно, но и эффектно. Именно благодаря такой работе Ренджи смог прикрыть спину капитану, не попасть под его меч и выйти относительно целым из той заварушки со стадом.

Вышла не тренировка, а сущая пытка. Для Ренджи было тяжко смотреть на постоянно оголяющиеся локти капитана и его лёгкий румянец от монотонных, но интенсивных упражнений, мысли сворачивали в самую неприличную сторону. Для остальных офицеров отработка блоков, ударов и выпадов быстро стала наказанием, выпивавшим всё больше сил с каждым махом. Бьякуя, оглядывая неуверенные замахи и слабую хватку, тоже страдал, не веря, что это его лучшие воины. Глаз отдыхал на только на Ренджи: будто в зеркало смотрелся, так сложно было придраться к технике лейтенанта. Рядовые, глазеющие на руководство со стороны сменяли друг друга, зрелище не баловало разнообразием или быстрым темпом: старшие шинигами делали не меньше сотни каждого удара или выпада. Иногда, капитан тихо называл чьё-либо имя и велел исправить положение ног или плеч, не делал он послаблений даже в самом конце четырёхчасовой тренировки, когда у некоторых ноги подрагивали от слабости и утомления. Сам Бьякуя чувствовал приятную усталость в теле, не более, а падать без сил, как грозился это сделать десятый офицер, даже не думал. Завершив тренировку дыхательным упражнением, он отпустил всех продолжить свой рабочий день.

— Хорошо поработали, — довольно выдохнул Ренджи за спиной и прямо на ходу потянулся, раскидывая руки на ширину всего коридора. — Только теперь бы душ принять… Пропотел я знатно!

— Что за речи, Ренджи, — Бьякуя покачал головой и остановился в проходе. — У тебя есть срочные дела на сегодня?

— Срочное утром успел сделать, — отрапортовал лейтенант, подбираясь. — Вы что-то хотели, капитан?

— Привести тебя в порядок, — кивнул Бьякуя. Он бы и сам с удовольствием сменил одежды. — А после отобедать.

— Вот поесть я никогда не против! — рассмеялся Ренджи и последовал за капитаном прочь из казарм, а затем и из отряда.

С первой их ночи прошло порядочно времени. Графики не совпадали, менять расписание дежурств ради прихоти Кучики отказывался принципиально, свои дела и дела клана требовали внимания, пускай оно и заключалась в визитах вежливости в другие кланы или формальные, пускай и радостные мероприятия, вроде рождения детей. Ренджи тоже оказался крайне занятым человеком: его многочисленные друзья требовали внимания, вполне официальные собрания лейтенантов всегда затягивались, Ренджи клялся, что только из-за бюрократии, а не выпивки, а ещё он с некоторым смущением сказал, что сейчас разбирается с пожалованным ему по случаю высокого воинского звания имуществом, думая, как лучше с ним поступить. Он сказал, что чуть позже обязательно придёт за советом, но сначала желал вникнуть в тонкости имущественных дел сам. Бьякуя обещался помочь, если потребуется, и с вопросами не лез, хотя любопытством страдал. Возможно, в этот вечер Ренджи о результатах своих изучений проговорится, отдохнув в банях и выпив хорошего саке.

При мысли о горячем источнике, Бьякуя прибавил шагу, но притормозил, завидев стены. Он всё ещё колебался, как лучше поступить — с самого начала поставить Абараи так, что теперь тот будет появляться в поместье, или пока не афишировать то, что ещё могло и не случиться. Да и к тому же в большом доме всем рты не закроешь… Нерешительность капитана Ренджи просёк сразу, семи пядей во лбу не надо быть, и решил подшутить:

— Я могу поужинать у вас, посидеть в саду до заката, прокрасться к вам в покои и с рассветом убежать. А если мы мне выпивки дадите, пока я под кустом с гортензиями сижу, будет вообще отлично! — хохотнул он, чуть склонившись к уху Кучики.

— Нет никакого желания потом вытаскивать тебя из-под этих самых кустов вусмерть пьяного, — покачал головой Бьякуя, но мысль уловил. Он уверенно двинулся к воротам, которые выходили на его часть поместья. — Уйдёшь до рассвета.

— Как прикажете, капитан, — совершенно по-солдатски и совершенно не к месту гаркнул Ренджи.

В идеале, Бьякуя желал бы отобедать уже после бань, но слуги сказали, что воду ещё не грели, а печи не топили в такой ранний час, поэтому, к радости Абараи, они начали с еды, только переоделись из грязной формы в свежие юката, которые, впрочем, снова придётся перестирывать или как-то ещё приводить в порядок, Бьякуя никогда не вникал в суть хозяйственных забот, переживая только о результате. 

— На набивай живот, Ренджи, — вздохнул Бьякуя, наблюдая, как тот налегает на рис. Неужели не завтракал? — Будет печально, если ты уснёшь в горячем источнике и утонешь.

— Я думал, вы не дадите мне уснуть, — Ренджи заулыбался, отложил в сторону пиалу с палочками и перегнулся через стол, чтобы урвать поцелуй. Он замер у самого лица, весело заглядывая в глаза и ожидая разрешения. Поразительно, с его то нахальностью! Долго сопротивляться Бьякуя не смог, он успел соскучиться по прошлым поцелуям.

Увлёкшись, он не сразу услышал деликатный стук по перегородке, Ренджи, наверняка, тоже. Позволив себе ещё несколько секунд незатейливой ласки, Бьякуя неохотно отстранился и спросил, кому и что надо. Моментом его охватил неприятный страх, что пришёл незваный важный гость или образовались срочные дела, поэтому голос дрогнул, а вопрос прозвучал слишком грозно. Притихший, уже севший на своё место Ренджи, удивился и нахмурился, будто залез Бьякуе в голову и увидел все опасения. Которые, впрочем, не сбылись. Им всего лишь сообщили, что бани и слуги готовы.

— Не нужны нам помощники, — влез Ренджи, обрубая витиеватую вежливую речь Тетсуро. — Видеть не хочу никого из местных девок. До меня слухи даже в Готее дошли, такого наслушался, что пора в драку лезть… 

— Будь добр, не называй местных дам и фрейлин девками. Они хорошо воспитаны и…

— А ещё развратны и навязчивы, — гнул своё Абараи.

Всё ясно. Неожиданная популярность и ажиотаж вокруг его, бесспорно, нетипичной природы Ренджи по вкусу не пришлись. Стоило бы его успокоить, что со временем, если он примелькается в поместье, разговоры поутихнут, но вряд ли бы он поверил. Бьякуя и сам сомневался, возможен ли такой исход, лейтенант — человек со всех сторон необычный, держал в напряжении и порой делал или говорил такое, что заставлял усомниться в его простоте и открытости, которые выставлял напоказ так активно. Взять те же татуировки. Никогда прежде он не стеснялся щеголять голым торсом в отряде, скидывал косоде чуть ли не на каждой тренировке в жаркие дни, а сейчас запротестовал против взглядов благородных дам, в жизнях которых такой необычный персонаж мог никогда не появиться и вовсе. Бьякуя задумал объяснить это Ренджи и попросить быть снисходительнее, но не сейчас, а когда у них не будет никаких других дел и тем разговоров.

— Старик в прошлый раз дал мне какую-то смесь, руки мазать. Мазь? Как такое называется? Не знаю, — в душных горячих банях Абараи сидел напротив Кучики на специальной скамеечке и неспешно растирал его плечо и руку мочалкой.

— Крем, — подсказал Бьякуя.

— Крем, — повторил Ренджи, кивнув. — Я исправно мазал на ночь, и руки действительно другими стали, не как у вас, конечно… — он задумчиво огладил ладонь Бьякуи своей и крепко сжал. Сейчас ладонь капитана ощущалась совсем иначе, Ренджи чувствовал её мягкость и гладкость. — Не знал, что так бывает, да и раньше не думал о таком… Никто прежде не жаловался на мои мозоли, а старик неожиданно отдал мне крем. Если… если мы продолжим встречи, я ещё много нового узнаю, да? 

— Не стоит думать, что меня не ждёт сюрпризов, Ренджи, — успокоил его капитан, отводя потяжелевшие от влаги волосы от своего красивого лица. — Думаю, если мы продолжим встречи, много нового придётся узнать нам обоим, Ренджи. Узнать и принять.

— Мне всё равно больше, — хмыкнул Ренджи, откидывая в сторону задумчивость. Он сюда не для философских бесед пришёл. По крайней мере, не в первую очередь.

— Ты выбрал непростого человека, — быть может показалось, но в голосе Кучики мелькнул намёк на шутку. Рукия таким тоном любила издеваться над Ренджи и доводить до белого каления поддёвками. — Придётся приложить некоторые усилия.

— Некоторые усилия в некоторые стороны я готов прикладывать довольно часто и с большим рвением! — расхохотался Ренджи.

Капитан шутку понял, но фыркнул, наверняка, слишком уж прямая была на его изысканный вкус. Ну а что? Он тоже знал, кого выбирал. И пусть не отнекивается, что не выбирал! Ренджи подвинулся ближе, противно скрипнул деревянными ножками скамейки по камням, ухватился свободной рукой за бледную коленку и снова полез целоваться. Вообще, его сложно было назвать любителем поцелуев, но от капитана всегда так приятно пахло, что хотелось просто подольше подышать им. А ещё во время поцелуев его лицо расслаблялось и становилось таким мягким и… Ренджи стеснялся говорить про Кучики «нежный», но сейчас из-под опущенных век подглядывал и другого слова не находил. Откуда-то изнутри, откуда обычно приходило второе дыхание, где находился источник силы и сути самого Абараи, вырвалось что-то необычайно тёплое, обволакивающее с макушки и до пяток, прошлось по всем венкам и затопило так сильно, что горло сжало, а сердце пропустило удар.

— Почему же вы такой?.. — Ренджи отстранился, посмотрел в растерянные глаза, шумно выдохнул и ткнулся носом в шею. Руки сами сгребли капитана в крепкие объятия, лишь бы не покалечить в порыве чувств… — Я не знаю, что вы видите или чувствуете, но я здесь не просто ради развлечения, понимаете? — он потёрся щекой о плечо уткнулся в чёрные волосы, зажмурившись.

— У тебя будет время всё мне объяснить и рассказать, Ренджи, — шёпотом сказал капитан, мягко гладя по спине. Что имел в виду Абараи он и правда не до конца понял, но его любовь, а Бьякуя знал, как она выглядит, польстила. Никогда прежде он не мог и представить, что всколыхнёт в ком-то простом и приземлённом такие сложные и высокие чувства. Ренджи действительно оказался занятным, неординарный с какой стороны не глянь. Бьякуя утешал его, ласково оглаживая и позволяя пережить приступ нежности так, как тому хотелось бы, и размышлял, как сильно сам он увязнет в этих отношениях. Вероятность, что у них закончится всё через четыре ночных свидания постепенно уменьшалась, Ренджи выглядел настойчивым, а Бьякуя не желал брать на себя больше, чем обычно брал.

Решено. В этот раз и с этим человеком от отдастся на откуп чужой воле и чувствам, хотя бы из щекочущего желания узнать, как далеко голова заплыть лодка любви Ренджи и о какую волну она разобьётся. Хочет в любовники главу клана — получит, Бьякуя не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии, но пусть и не рассчитывает на простой исход. 

— Почему вы улыбаетесь? — Абараи будто почувствовал его настрой через ауру духовной силы, хотя Бьякуя в поместье придерживал её особенно тщательно. 

— Никак не могу припомнить нашу разницу в возрасте, но в подобные моменты ты мне кажешься слишком молодым. Будто все ужасные события прошлого сошли с тебя со старой кожей и никак тронули душу.

— Думаете, я дурачок, который ничему не учится? — Ренджи нехотя отстранился, хмуро убирая сбившиеся волосы за спину и дуясь. 

— Не на столько прямолинейно, — Бьякуя покачал головой. — Скорее, что в твоей голове всё устроено просто и понятно. Ты не усложняешь то, что видишь, и не наделяешь это излишним смыслом, значит и воспринимать можешь проще. Это и не плохо, и не хорошо, Ренджи, лишь твой способ воспринимать мир. Мне он непривычен, но не значит, что противен, скорее наоборот, интересен.

Такое объяснение Ренджи будто бы успокоило немного, он кивнул после некоторых раздумий, а потом взялся за помывку всерьёз, нажаловшись на духоту и темноту. Они помогли друг другу с волосами, поочерёдно поливая друг друга из кувшина с тёплым настоем из трав. Когда Бьякуя помогал и держал кувшин над Абараем, он неожиданно повернулся и поцеловал в живот, удивив своим порывом даже больше, чем предыдущим, да и настроив на совершенно другой лад. Но тот, будто опытный искуситель, подразнив, больше не приставал, даже когда они сидели рядом в горячем источнике, где под щебетание вечерних птиц и журчание низкого водопада было непростительно не поприставать. 

— Зачем ты отрастил такие длинные волосы? Редкий шинигами, живущий в бараках, согласиться брать на себя такую мороку, — поинтересовался Бьякуя, смотря как умелые пальцы Абараи шустро заплетают тугую косу из мокрых волос. — Или у тебя слишком маленькая нагрузка? Мне пересмотреть твоё расписание?

Ренджи будто сконфузился, откинул косу за спину и на коленках подполз к широкому футону, который ждал их в одной из спален. Тетсуро у бань шепнул, какую комнату приготовил, правда не сказал для кого и для чего, явно подразумевая то, что господин и сам всё понимает. Стоило отчитать его за такие вольности и слишком явные намёки, не потому что он был плох в них, а потому что раздражал этим Бьякую сильнее многого. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя неловким подростком, не совсем уверенном в происходящем. Те времена давно прошли, но Тетсуро порой память изменяла, а может быть он путался в календарях… Бьякуя старался быть снисходительным к верному слуге, который только и хотел, что угодить, но и не раздражаться не мог.

— Ну, поначалу я не планировал такие длинные, но потом вы забрали у меня Рукию…

— И ты решил превзойти меня и в этом? — Бьякуя подсел к футону с другой стороны и откинул одеяло, накуренное какими-то благовониями. Благо, пахло не слишком сильно. Ренджи отвёл глаза и кивнул. — Что же… Тут ты меня однозначно превзошёл. Поздравляю с честной победой, — Бьякуя склонил голову, легко улыбаясь. Не хотелось приводить любовника в благостное настроение остаток вечера и ночи, а такой ерундой можно было и поступиться. Ренджи ни к ему сейчас было знать, что Бьякуя нарочно не отращивает волосы длиннее, да и такой густотой он всё равно пощеголять не мог. Не говоря уже о цвете.

— Скажете тоже, — отфыркнулся Абараи, но улыбнулся и потянулся через футон за очередным поцелуем. — Лучше научите любить вас! Можно же вас ртом приласкать? Вам такое нравится?

— Помолчи, — попросил Бьякуя, роняя его на постель и нависая сверху. Как-то слишком быстро неопытный паршивец нащупывал что надо делать и куда двигаться.

— А я люблю развратные разговорчики, — оскалился Ренджи и тут же взялся распутывать пояс на юката Бьякуи. — Бодрят.

— Ах, вот как ты это называешь…

Договаривать Кучики не стал, прикрыл глаза и подался на встречу горячим рукам, уже спешившим забраться подальше и огладить больше. Скорее всего из-за новизны и затянувшегося ожидания, но нехитрые касания вызывали побольше, чем воспоминания о некоторых прежних любовницах. Да ещё этот взгляд, от которого внутри разгорались костры… давно не хотелось кого-то так сильно. Бьякуя подался под чужие ладони, не замети хитрой подножки и быстро оказался на спине, сердце заполошно заколотилось от неожиданного манёвра, а потом и от горячего языка Абараи. Тот снова выписывал им узоры на шее и невесомо прикусывал кожу, одним этим заставляя стонать слишком неприлично. Привычки сдерживаться у Бьякуи не было, но и прежде таким шумным быть в постели не приходилось.

Ещё в банях Ренджи уговорил не накутываться в одежды, а на фундоши посмотрел с такой гнусной усмешкой, что Бьякуя только покачал головой. Но на поводу пошёл, о чём сейчас не жалел. Абараи не стал тянуть, прошёлся рукой изнутри бедра, сжал его у самого паха и замер, будто в нерешительности. Бьякуя его к действиям поощрил, разведя ноги шире и нарочно в самое ухо низко выдыхая. Сегодня хотелось больше, чем в прошлый раз, намного больше, и совсем не хотелось размениваться на всякую ерунду. Если для этого необходимо было чуть-чуть подразнить, то Бьякуя был готов сыграть кого-нибудь в постели, за ним всегда замечали склонность к актёрству:

— Ренджи, — он обнял взволнованного любовника за шею и притянул ближе к себе, чтобы шептать в ухо. — Если ты переживаешь за статусы или ещё что-то, не стоит. Мы с тобой в одной постели, крайне неприлично одеты и хотим делать крайне неприличные дела. Хочется — делай, а я скажу понравилось или нет. Да, думаю, ты и без слов поймёшь, — в довершение своей речи он забрался под край его юкаты и пальцами нащупал на пояснице новые татуировки, обводя пальцем выпуклые хвостики молний на ягодице.

— Хорошо, капитан, — заторможено ответил Ренджи, снова произнося звание со слишком интимной интонацией.

— Никаких капитанов, — напомнил Бьякуя.

— К-кучики-сама? — еле выдавил из себя Ренджи. Слишком уж непривычно и чужеродно звучало.

— Хотя бы так, — кивнул тот и откинулся на подушку, ожидая действий. 

Наверное, стоило выпить чего покрепче. В прошлый раз не было так страшно, как в этот. У Ренджи во рту пересохло от накатившей ответственности: делай что хочешь, я на всё согласен. Будто бы он знал, что делать! Совсем скатываться в панику расхотелось, только не когда капитан смотрел таким довольным расслабленным взглядом, а ведь Ренджи даже и не сделал ничего толком. Кучики-сама, мысленно поправил он себя, стоило привыкать. Ладно, раз наобещал минет, значит отступать особо некуда, тем более то, на что он так долго пялился в банях просто требовало поцелуев. И живот, и член, и красивые икры, и задница. Ренджи с трудом удержал свою похоть в банях, постеснявшись приставать уже там, а ведь хотелось! И сейчас хотелось, но стало страшно, поэтому Абараи начал с того, что уже пробовал: подхватил под узкую талию и легко прикусил за бок, прислушиваясь к удивлённому вздоху.

— Я же просил без следов! — не слишком уж сильно Кучики и возмутился.

— Не будет их, помню я, — довольно проворчал Ренджи и зализал укус, наблюдая как напрягается пресс и отчётливо проступают кубики. До чего же Кучики был хорош. Поэтому Ренджи укусил ещё раз, ещё и ещё, вынуждая крутиться в своих объятиях и стонать всё громче, как и возмущаться, впрочем. 

Чем больше капитан, Кучики-сама, возбуждался, тем сильнее он пытался отпихнуть руки Ренджи и тем витиеватее ругался, чуть ли не цитируя отрывки из свода этикета. Наверное, пытался устыдить, ведь вырваться из хватки не получалось. Да и вряд ли у кого вышло, имелся у Ренджи редкий дар на большую силу в мышцах. Когда живот и бока благородного господина были искусаны и зализаны почти полностью, а сам господин успел неблагородно выругнуться, Ренджи его отпустил, укладывая обратно на постель, но ухватил за ногу, не давая уползти. Он наконец поймал настрой, где почти не было страха или нерешительности, а только желание доставить любимому человеку ещё больше удовольствия. Тем более напряжённая плоть того требовала. Для начала он провёл рукой пару раз на пробу, Кучики немного присмирел от этого, затем устроился между разведённых ног, которые уже успели отопнуть одеяло прочь, и лизнуть на пробу по всей длине. Оказалось, не так страшно, как представлялось.

— Какой же ты лжец… — Кучики запрокинул голову и развёл ноги ещё шире, вообще не стесняясь. Интересно, он вообще представлял, как выглядел в такие моменты? Он со всеми так себя вёл? Не верилось, что такой закрытый в обычной жизни человек, так откровенно вёл себя в постели. С другой стороны, один раз Ренджи такая скромница попалась, такая скромница, что еле ноги унёс. Она будто задалась из него всю жизнь высосать, не меньше.

— Вы очень красивый, — не удержался Ренджи, громко прошептал и чмокнул в выступающую косточку, а потом вернулся к члену. Приноровившись и припомнив, как делали минеты ему, Абараи вполне быстро освоился в новом деле. Не то, чтобы он сразу стал большим любителем, но смотреть, как Кучики реагирует на разные ласки, можно было долго. Больше всего ему нравилось, когда в рот медленно брали на всю длину и так же медленно выпускали. Он синхронно с этим прогибался в пояснице и задерживал дыхание, чтобы потом шумно выдохнуть. И рот так приоткрывал, что ух! Ренджи засмотрелся на возбуждённого Кучики и не сразу понял, что тот тянет его за ворот к себе.

— Ты тоже. Раздевайся, — слишком порывисто прошептал Бьякуя, залезая под юката и прижимая Абараи к себе. Хотелось почувствовать его всем телом, прижаться теснее, ощутить запах и слишком сильный хват объятий. То, что с ним творил Ренджи описанию не поддавалось. Только и хотелось, что подставляться и просить ещё и ещё. Голова кружилась от похоти и жадности до тела, а дурацкая ткань путалась и мешалась, раздражая.

Когда Ренджи всё-таки по-медвежьи навалился на него, шумно сопя и вылизывая за ухом, Бьякуя еле сдержался, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, пришлось дать себе несколько секунд успокоиться, не мальчишка ведь, чтобы так кофузиться. Переждав и снова подставив шею под поцелуи, он с удовольствием сжал круглый зад Ренджи, от жадности вонзая и короткие ногти в кожу. Абараи от этого застонал, подался вперёд и бедром надавил на член, как раз так, как надо, заставляя вскрикивать и стонать вместе. Разрядка получилась яркая, редко когда Бьякуя кричал от удовольствия, пускай и тихо. Он стиснул Ренджи за бока, обняв, и закрыл глаза, впервые за большой постельный опыт не зная, как реагировать. Было и стыдно, и хорошо.

— Я хочу ещё, — требовательно прошептал Ренджи и забрался языком в рот, забирая последние силы. — Мне нравится слушать ваши стоны, Кучики-сама. От одних них кончить можно. Я блядкий везунчик.

— Подай мне воды, — Бьякуя махнул рукой в сторону угла, где на подносе стояла и вода, и чашки, а флакон с маслом. Ренджи поморщился, но нехотя оторвался и воды принёс, и пока Бьякуя пил, упал на футон, проводя рукой по животу, а потом приласкивая себя лениво и неспешно. Зрелище вышло завораживающим. Наскоро вытерев перепачканный живот краем чьей-то одежды и аккуратно отбросив чашку подальше, Кучики сдержал порыв упасть на Абараи и обласкать всё, что он видел. Слишком просто. — Значит, нравятся мои стоны?

— Вы всегда такой? Ну, в постели.

— Какой? — Бьякуя честно не понимал, что имеется в виду.

— Откровенный? Сложно объяснить, но мне очень нравится. И я передумал, не отвечайте. Хочу думать, что вы такой чувственный только со мной.

— Хорошо, — так покладисто, что даже удивительно, ответил Бьякуя, подсаживаясь ближе и обхватывая ладонь Абараи своей, чтобы помочь ему с лаской. — Мне не хотелось бы отпускать тебя сегодня слишком рано и воспользоваться тем, что завтра выходной.

— Разве ж я против? — немного задушено ответил Ренджи, внимательно наблюдая за руками.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сегодня попробовал принять кое-что.

— Наркотики что ли?

— Думаю, нам и без них хорошо, — покачал головой Бьякуя, оторвался от любовника, подошёл к стенному шкафу и вынул оттуда шёлковый мешочек на тесёмках. Ренджи приподнялся на локтях, чтобы увидеть, и с удивлением проследил, как малахитовые бусы падают рядом с ним на постель, хорошо сделанные, с бусинами в разнобой, но примерно в сантиметр-два в диаметре. Стоило пояснить. — Ренджи, ты дикий зверь, тем и хорош. Но я очень хочу тебя объездить. А это… — Бьякуя кивнул на бусы. — Чтобы ты привык и не сбежал от наездника в первый же раз.

— Я вам в следующий раз тоже так что-нибудь очень важное объясню, — покивал Ренджи с самой недовольной миной.

— Но ты ведь понял, — Бьякуя не смог сдержать довольную улыбку.

— Нет в этом вашей заслуги, нечего смеяться! — насупился Ренджи ещё больше, но подхватил бусы, намотал на кулак и пристально оглядел. — И чего от меня требуется?

Ничего от Абараи не требовалось, только чтобы лежал смирно. Незамысловатость действий его смутила, но, кажется, заинтересовала. Правда, сначала он потребовал, чтобы его приласкали, иначе «лопнет». То, что он требовал этого у главы клана Кучики он, кажется, и вовсе забыл. Простота и порывистость творили с Бьякуей странные вещи, приструнить или воззвать к совести не хотелось. Хотелось слушаться, чего прежде Бьякуя за собой не замечал. Обычно на все просьбы, приказы или даже мольбы реакция была обратная — сделать наперекор или даже не делать вовсе, врождённое упрямство не давало забыть о себе ни на секунду. И тут Абараи. Падая в его объятия и отвечая на жаркие поцелуи, Бьякуя с некоторым равнодушием отметил, кто кого ещё объездит, а стоило Ренджи с довольными стонами податься навстречу рукам и в горячке просить ещё, как и эти мысли улетучились.

— Отдохни немного, — кивнул Бьякуя, отвечая на пристальный взгляд и тянясь вытереть руку от семени Ренджи, который излился со слишком уж громким стоном, хоть кеккаи ставь. Абараи кивнул, но руку своенравно перехватил и размашисто слизал своё же семя, вгоняя в краску, а потом и в дрожь. Хорошо, что и в этот раз они обошлись без светильников, иначе невыразимо приятное бесстыдство Реджи омрачила бы забота о мелких шрамах на запястьях, которые так удачно прятались под перчатками. Ренджи изъянов кожи не замечал и самозабвенно вылизывал пальцы, заново разгоняя по всему телу дрожь и жар.

— А давайте вы отдохнёте?

— Что?

— Я хочу попробовать поиграться с этими бусами, — Ренджи кивнул на мешочек и недвусмысленно огладил по ягодице. — С ними и с вами. Мне кажется, так будет... Зачем вам напрягаться? Обещаю, вам понравится.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что надо делать, — Бьякуя оторопел от такого предложения. Оказывается, прежде он и края наглости Абарая не видел, раз тот не постеснялся предложить такое, да на вторую встречу. Ещё и руку не торопился убирать, поглаживая. Крайне многообещающе поглаживая. Позволив секундной слабости охватить всё тело, Бьякуя прикрыл глаза и кивнул, слабо понимая, зачем поддаётся. — Ты демон, не меньше. Иной причины, почему потакаю тебе, я найти не могу.

— Плохо ли иметь собственного демона в рукаве?

— Со временем увидим. Возьми масло, пока я не передумал!

Спохватившись, Абараи вылез из-под лежавшего на нём Бьякуи и шумно упал на коленки у подноса, тонко звеня стеклом. Какой неуклюжий демон попался… Он вернулся, когда Кучики удобно устроился на животе, обняв подушку и отбросил волосы на сторону, уже успел выпачкать руки в масле, они блестели в тусклом свете из прикрытого окна, и уже схватился за бусы, перебирая их и роняя. Какой нелепый демон, Бьякуя еле удержался от усмешки и сказал пока отложить игрушку. Наставлять Абараи оказалось сложно, они и так были в виде самом неприличным, так ещё и называть вещи своими именами было невероятно смущающим занятием. Краснея, как неопытная девица, Бьякуя рассказывал, что Ренджи стоит делать с его пальцами, как погладить, как приласкать и как нажать, чтобы не причинить боль.

— А теперь протолкни палец, — в подушку сказал Бьякуя, стараясь держать голос ровно, Абараи был неумел, но его пыл перекрывал все недостатки, поэтому и возбуждение не заставило себя ждать. Не такое сильное, как до этого, но тягучее и выбивающее мысли.

— Какой? — поганец явно измывался, поглаживал вход лёгкими касаниями и не спешил слушаться. Ещё и его ладонь на бедре прожигала кожу и не давала сильно взбрыкивать или перевернуться. Убегать никуда и не хотелось, но жест этот чуть ли не кричал, что никуда Кучики не деться от любовника, пока тот не отпустит. И ведь спроси Ренджи, скажет, что ерунда, вряд ли он задумывался о таком, но именно в подобных мелочах самые искренние порывы и заключались. 

— Любой, — раздражение в голосе удержать не вышло, Ренджи тихо рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы утешить поцелуем, одновременно мягко проталкивая скользкий палец внутрь и вызывая очередной приступ дрожи. — Д-да, вот так, — сбивчиво прошептал Бьякуя, он успел подзабыть, как на такие ласки реагировал прежде и как они ему нравились. С мужчинами он никогда такого не позволял, но искушённая дама из чайного домика с хитрым взглядом и большим опытом показала, что такие ласки ничуть не хуже многих других. Ренджи меж тем вынул палец и опять вошёл, проталкивая его глубже и легко сгибая. До нужной точки он не достал, но от одного чувства наполненности вело и хотелось ещё.

— Теперь можно?

— Да, — звук сталкивающихся бусин заставил вздрогнуть. — Смажь их и вводи по одной. И не спеши.

— Ох, постараюсь. Вы такие звуки издаёте и так выгибаетесь, что мне сожрать вас хочется, — хрипло поделился Ренджи.

— Какие ещё звуки? — не понял Бьякуя. Неужели всё это время он вёл себя как-то иначе? Выгибался? О чём речь?

— Да не напрягайтесь вы так! — Абараи провёл рукой по спине. — Я думал, что с поленом буду трахаться, а вы таким пылким оказались и открытым, что никак нарадоваться не могу. И налюбоваться. 

— Следи за речью, Ренджи, — одёрнул его Бьякуя, получил невнятное угуканье в ответ и забыл, что говорил, потому что Абараи взялся за бусы и наставление «не торопиться» понял слишком буквально, издеваясь и чуть ли не с ума сводя непоспешностью. — Ты нарочно?

Ренджи совсем не специально. Его немного выбило из колеи то, как капитан, Кучики-сама, реагировал на ласки. Ничего такого Ренджи не делал, и вообще переживал за свою неуклюжесть, даже ляпнул какую-то несусветную чушь, за которую его по-хорошему должны были выставить вон, а вместо этого получил какое-то неземное зрелище. Стоило взяться за бусы и ввести два шарика, как Кучики прогнулся в пояснице и подставился так бесстыдно и откровенно, что Ренджи чуть удар не схватил. И ведь тот совсем не понимал, что выглядит или реагирует как-то особенно, или для него это было обычным делом? Не в Ренджи ведь проблема? Есть ли проблема вообще? Непонятно. Но голова лопалась от раздирающих её мыслей и эмоций. Он игрался с бусами, проталкивая их дальше и дальше, слушая тихие стоны и замер на половине, не зная, что делать дальше. Кучики, как он и сказал вслух, хотелось съесть, но сам Ренджи не очень понимал, что это значило, и зачем вообще есть. 

— А как дальше, Кучики-сама? — спросил он севшим голосом.

— Медленно вытягивай... — еле слышно прошептал Кучики.

— Вам будет приятно? Вам сейчас хорошо? — зачем спросил, если и так всё видел?

— Безмерно.

Устроившись удобнее и прижав капитана за поясницу, Ренджи осторожно потянул бусы обратно, боясь навредить или сделать больно. Кажется, опасаться не стоило, потому что Кучики пробила крупная дрожь, он дёрнулся, прогнулся сильнее и застонал так, что у Ренджи чуть ноги не отнялись. Неужели так хорошо? На мгновение Ренджи даже пожалел, что отказался, но разгорячённый Кучики рядом стоил всех благ и удовольствий мира. Прикрыв рот, чтобы не закапать капитана слюнями, Ренджи опомнился и запихнул несколько бусин обратно, чтобы вытянуть их чуть быстрее, следя за реакцией. Увлёкшись игрой и звуками, которые заполнили комнату, Ренджи осторожно убрал руки, оставляя как есть, и наклонился к лицу Кучики, пересекаясь взглядами и немея от зрелища. Перед ним будто другой человек лежал, ничего знакомого от Кучики Бьякуи не осталось.

— Я и подумать не мог, какой вы… — доверительно прошептал он, делясь увиденным.

— Как и я о тебе, — Кучики немного лениво, но всё равно грациозно, перевернулся на спину, раскидывая руки в стороны и оставляя одну ногу присогнутой. Дышал он глубоко, через приоткрытый рот, а крепко стоящий член чуть ли не прилип к животу. — Ты должен закончить всё это скорее, иначе я и умом могу повредиться. 

— А… а что мне сделать?

— Что угодно, Ренджи, — ему на щеку легла горячая ладонь Кучики, нежно оглаживая и скользя тонкими пальцами по губам. — Не будем отрицать очевидный факт, неважно, что ты делаешь, я реагирую на всё это слишком… бурно. Пока природа этого мне непонятна, но с этим можно разобраться и позже, а пока поцелуй меня. Это у тебя получается особо хорошо.

От тихого низкого голоса и слишком официальной похвалы Ренджи разомлел ещё больше, заулыбался и полез целоваться, забылся, увлёкся и чуть ли не искусал губы Кучики, подминая его всего под себя, стискивая в объятиях сильнее и ловя ртом каждый-каждый стон. Замучив Кучики вылизываем шеи, Ренджи вспомнил про бусы, недолго поколебался, как поступить с ними, и устроился между бледных ног, закидывая их себе на плечи и беря в рот разгорячённую плоть. Смазка, которой от их игр скопилось слишком много, немного горчила, добавляя Кучики новый оттенок, но противной на вкус не оказалась. Приноровившись к размерам и взяв какой-никакой ритм, Ренджи почувствовал, как в его косу пробираются пальцы, растрёпывая волосы и нажимом на затылок намекая, как лучше двигаться. Он послушался, запомнил и стал вытягивать бусы, не прекращая ласку ртом. И половины не вышло, как Кучики вскрикнул, сжал ноги и сильнее схватил Ренджи за волосы, изливаясь ему в рот. Он что-то пробормотал под нос, немного расслабился и отпустил, позволяя двигаться. Ренджи проглотил всё от удивления, тряхнул головой и во все глаза уставился на ошалевшего Кучики. Тот приходил в себя, прикрыв лицо ладонью, и крупно вздрогнул, закусив губу, когда Ренджи вынул из него остаток бусин.

— Вы как, Кучики-сама?.. — спросил Абараи немного обеспокоено и забывая про своё возбуждение.

— Скажи, твои прежние любовницы как отзывались о тебе?

— Ну, говорили, что грубоват, но вроде как недовольных не было. А что? — Ренджи уже успел испугаться, что понял всё не так и неправильно.

— Я запрещаю тебе спать ещё с кем-то, пока ты хочешь проводить ночи со мной, — а вот и вернулся властный холодный капитан, приказы которого исполнялись беспрекословно. Ренджи кивнул, он думал, что так с самого начала и будет. Тем более такой секс вряд ли кто-то переплюнет. — Рад, что ты понял меня с первого раза.

— Мне валить? — неуверенно просил Ренджи, когда пауза затянулась, Кучики обдумывал какие-то свои важные мысли так крепко, будто забыл о любовнике под боком.

Абараи и правда выставили из поместья, но только через час, потому что хозяин дома посчитал, что отпускать гостя с таким стояком, что ни в одни фундоши не упаковать, неприлично, поэтому хорошенько обласкал руками, потом, дал прийти в себя, подарил чуть-чуть поцелуев на прощание и отдал на поруки слуги, который вместо формы выдал новые местные одежды, помог причесать встрепанные и спутанные волосы и выдал очередную склянку. На этот раз средство для волос, сказал, что с ними будут легче расчёсываться. Ренджи поблагодарил, вышел в сад, сладко зевнул и прыгнул в воздух, избегая ворот и перемахивая через стену, чтобы не попасться никому постороннему, даже страже, на глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shutsudoko Doi (Прозвище: Вышедший из пещеры дракон)  
> http://www.hi-braa.spb.ru/nihhon/engraves/fullsize_108heroes_suikoden.php?img=Suikoden68  
> Nisaburo Ito (1910-1988)  
> http://www.karlcollection.x10.mx/itonisaburo.jpg  
> Kotondo Woman in Blue Kimono  
> http://i80.fastpic.ru/big/2016/0420/0c/b653b512c68706bb6dd28f91673cf10c.jpg

— Бьякуя-сама, вы сегодня рано, — девушка вежливо поклонилась, встречая главу клана в коридоре.

— Это абсолютно не ваше дело, Рей-сан, — холодно ответил Бьякуя, поражаясь нахальности юных дам, которые ещё недавно бегали в другой части поместья и считались детьми. То ли он стремительно старел, то ли нравы менялись ещё стремительней, но прежде такого замечания себе не мог позволить никто. Тем более в адрес членов главной ветви клана.

— Извините! Я совсем не то имела в виду, господин! — дама спохватилась, перепугалась и растеряно огляделась по сторонам, ища поддержки. Как назло, в коридоре кроме них не оказалось никого. — Прошу вас сердечно, не сердитесь на мои неумелые слова…

— Возможно, вам стоит чаще читать и слушать других, чтобы научиться такому искусству, как светские беседы, — раздражённо ответил Бьякуя. Эта девушка, Рей, входила в основной состав семьи и являлась полноправной и чистокровной Кучики, её всё чаще брали в свет и представляли членам других благородных семей. Вот из-за таких легкомысленных девиц обычно и ходили самые неприятные слухи и шепотки, что клан уже не тот, что эпоха уходит и что Кучики постепенно встают на дорогу бесславного клана Шиба. — Уверен, в библиотеке найдётся несколько полезных книг. И мне хотелось бы быть уверенным, что вы проведёте там немало часов отложив большую часть дел на некоторый срок.

— Разумеется, господин Бьякуя-сама… — девушка уже дрожала, как лист, но лицо держала и даже со страху не забыла про правильный поклон.

Он молча пошёл дальше, оставив в коридоре и свернув в своё крыло. Дел в отряде действительно оказалось меньше, чем мнилось с утра, да и некоторые дела требовали визы от лейтенанта, который ушёл на выходной. Бьякуя, пока переодевался переодевался из формы в одежды по статусу и накидывая на себя сразу два хаори разных оттенков сливы, позволил себе немного помечтать, как было бы, вызови сейчас он Ренджи к себе. Ночь превзошла все ожидания, оставив много приятной истомы и вопросов, на которые ответы ещё предстояло найти. Не ища компании, желая хорошо обдумать некоторые мысли, он прогулочным шагом дошёл до центральных комнат, выходивших на внутренний сад, удивился, что галереи пустуют и устроился на верхней, чтобы не сразу привлекать внимание к своей персоне. Остаться совсем наедине всё равно не вышло: слуги сразу предложили принести чаю или закусок, распахнули створки на террасу и сад и долго возились с ширмой, переставляя её так, чтобы не загородить вид и дать главе клана ещё больше уединения. Пришлось махнуть на них рукавом, чтобы избавиться себя от мельтешения.

— Бьякуя-сама, — тихо поприветствовал его Тетсуро, устраивая столик на расстоянии вытянутой руки и выставляя на него чашку, чайник на подставке и два лунных пирожных. Уединение закончилось не начавшись, старый слуга не пошёл бы через весь дом только чтобы подать упавший веер. Можно было бы посердиться, но Бьякуе самому стало любопытно с чем же к нему пришли. Наверняка ведь про Абараи, других новостей всё равно не было, кроме дурно воспитанных девушек. Но разве это новость?

— Ну здравствуй, — кивнул Бьякуя, глядя на то, как ветер осторожно играет с опавшими листьями.

Слуга наполнил чашку, поклонился и отсел на подобающее расстояние, прижавшись ближе к ширме, так, чтобы случайному прохожему его было видно лишь в самый последний момент.

— Надеюсь, вы вернулись раньше не потому что почувствовали слабость в теле, — тихо заговорил Тетсуро, одной фразой вынуждая господина обернуться и внимательно оглядеть себя с ног до головы. Он знал Бьякую-саму самого нежного возраста, только по этой причине истинные эмоции и выражение лица не укрылись от него: и удивление, и смех, и восхищение наглостью слуги.

— Как приятно знать, что рядом есть человек, который так печётся о моём здоровье, — Бьякуя позволил себе лёгкую усмешку и отвернулся обратно к саду, на Тетсуро глазеть было неинтересно.

— Это моя прямая обязанность, господин. Я обязан знать, что вы здоровы, ни в чём не чувствуете нужды и довольны жизнью, — Бьякуя не видел, но по шелесту шёлка понял, что слуга вежливо поклонился. — Ваше благополучие моя забота.

— Говори, с чем пришёл, иначе буду переживать, что ты лопнешь от невысказанных слов, — пауза и без реверансов затянулась слишком сильно. К тому же мимо них прошла пара, тихо переговариваясь о своих делах и важных письмах.

Пришлось помолчать чуть дольше, чтобы не заинтересовать никого приватной беседой. Возможно, стоило удалиться с ней в храм, например, но прятать важное на виду было одной из излюбленных тактик Бьякуи. К тому же Тетсуро неожиданно долго собирался с мыслями, хотя в вязи из слов он мог дать фору многим и многим.

— Конечно, моё мнение вам ни к чему, но ночной гость мне пришёлся по душе. Он необычен, даже экзотичен, но к себе располагает без всякого труда или усилия. Но это я, человек простой и непритязательный, — Тетсуро прибеднялся. Его род тянулся долгой лентой сквозь века почти ровно одно время с кланом Кучики. Лишь история распорядилась, что одна семья встала на службу другой. Семью Мейдзи никогда не обсуждали вслух, но каждый умный человек присовокуплял её к семье Кучики, как неразрывную часть, без которой и клана то могло не быть. — На других, чуть более впечатлительных особ, он может произвести совсем другое впечатление. Господин Абараи уже навёл шуму в доме, стоит ли волновать жителей вновь? Да и к чему? Слухи о вашей дружбе будут ходить самые безумные, да никто и не поверит в неё. Решат, что замышляете что-то опасное, раз решили прикормить сильного воина.

Вот об этом Бьякуя совсем не подумал. Хлипкий мир между кланами держался на честном слове, Совете сорока шести и Готее, сдавать своих отпрысков в который было обязательной повинностью для всех членов благородных семей. Неужели кто-то может решить, что Бьякуя захочет нарушить баланс? Возможно, он бы и хотел, но не так поспешно и не так прямо.

— Согласен, что недопонимание такого рода может стать проблемой, — например, остальные кланы тоже станут наращивать свою военную мощь, не говоря о волнениях, дезинформации и невнятной суете, которые могли привести к печальному исходу. — Наверняка, у тебя есть предложения. Я готов их выслушать.

— Я думал и перебирал, но в итоге пришёл только к двум крайностям: либо прятаться, либо хвастаться.

— Такого сложно будет скрыть, — Бьякуя глубоко задумался, хмуря брови. У них с Ренджи случилось только два свидания, а трудностей набралось будто жениться собрались, никак не меньше. Прошлая ночь была так хороша и обещала так много всего чудесного, что отказываться от Абараи сразу, из страхов, которые могут и не оправдаться, казалось глупым.

— Есть места в Серейтее, где можно отдыхать без посторонних глаз и ушей за вполне посильную плату, — Бьякуя знал достаточно таких мест. — Особенно без ушей, — деликатно отметил Тетсуро, — мне пришлось отогнать прислугу дальше, чем обычно. Я напугал их, что вы будете практиковать магию с лейтенантом.

Значит, они были слишком громкими. Бьякуя тихо выдохнул и позволил себе опереться на подлокотник. Конечно, можно было поставить магический барьер, но ровно что объявление повесить для всех прочих, что у Бьякуи гость, с которым он водит секреты. Пускай никто и не знает какие! Есть что скрывать — виновен или под подозрением, причина неважна. Ходить по чужим домам и прятать лицо от случайных прохожих — очевидный выход, уж Ренджи вряд ли будет воротить нос и согласится на любые декорации. Его, вон, даже грязная палатка посреди глухого леса устраивала. Другое дело Бьякуя, который поступиться комфортом готов был, но до определённых границ, которые простолюдин счёл бы блажью и дуростью, а для благородного господина высокого происхождения стали бы ужасными лишениями. Абараи пока что не заслужил ради себя никаких жертв, поэтому прятаться ради него Бьякуя отказался сразу.

— В следующий визит, я представлю его некоторым людям, — решил он, наконец пригубив остывшего чаю. — Пока, как лейтенанта и друга Рукии.

— Стоит хорошо обдумать, с кем господин Абараи не будет чувствовать неловкости, чтобы знакомство прошло приятно для всех.

— Найди в библиотеке книгу легенд о воинах, самураи, ронины, не суть. Пока что-нибудь попроще. Для начала, — велел Бьякуя и подал знак рукой, что разговоры окончены. Принимать окончательное решение он не спешил, лишь чувствовал азарт на кончике языка и гадал, чем может обернуться такая встреча.

Книга появилась на столе неожиданно. Ренджи с подозрением и сомнением оглядывал её, так и остановившись на пороге кабинета, но брать в руки не торопился. Он выбирал чего ему бояться больше: своих возможных провалов в памяти или чужих благородных порывов. Вообще Ренджи припозднился на лейтенантской летучке, поэтому в отряд пришёл на час позднее, сгибаясь под гнётом бесконечных изменений в документообороте и стараясь не расплескать эти ценные знания ещё по дороге до отряда. Конечно, им выдали справочники, но необходимость сделать некоторые записи на свежую голову щекотали затылок. Несчастная книжка, хотя этим увесистым томом при должном усердии и покалечить можно было, сбила с делового настроя, все важные тонкости упорхнули, не удерживаемые более воистину титаническим усилием. Сомнений во владельце книги не поселилось ни на секунду, Ренджи лишь не ожидал, что за него возьмутся так скоро, он то рассчитывал, что поговорить они захотят хотя бы на пятнадцатое свидание…

Подходить ближе было боязно, а накручивать себя идеями о содержимом волнительно-приятно: слишком тонкая и возвышенная поэзия, сокращённая выжимка из бесконечного свода манер и этикета, принятых в благородном поместье, или похабная книжонка с разными непотребствами и наглядными картинками. Все три варианта были равновозможны, капитан за короткий срок раскрылся с самых разных сторон, о которых Ренджи догадывался, но позволить себе верить без доказательств не мог — вдруг бы капитан прочитал его мысли и обвинил в самой что ни наесть клевете? Понадеявшись на книжку с неприличным содержимым, Ренджи всё-таки подошёл к столу, кинул на свободное место свои документы и свитки, вытер немного вспотевшие ладони о хакама и осторожно развернул томик к себе лицом, чтобы прочитать название.

 **—** Великий путь великих воинов… **—** прочитал он вслух, хмурясь. Это что же получалось? Капитан принёс ему книгу, которая действительно могла оказаться интересной и понравиться Ренджи? Что же это в мире творится?

Ренджи растерянно потеребил хвост и на всякий случай посмотрел в окно: погода не стремилась к аномальной, октябрь, как октябрь, всё на своих местах **—** и красные листья, и редкие дожди, и хмурое небо. Перечитав название ещё разок и снова поискав за окном сугробы или аномально жаркое солнце, Ренджи решительно взял книгу в руки и смело пролистал её, выцепляя взглядом редкие иллюстрации и заголовки в виде имён воинов.

 **—** Я хотел бы познакомить тебя кое с кем, **—** капитан появился на пороге кабинета бесшумно, но Ренджи и слышать не надо было, духовная аура Кучики чувствовалась чуть ли не кожей, если тот не старался как можно тщательней скрыть своё присутствие.

 **—** С хранителем вашей библиотеки? — Ренджи махнул книгой и неловко улыбнулся, не зная, благодарить или ужасаться ещё больше.

 **—** С начальником стражи поместья и клана.

 **—** К чему это? Друзей мне хватает и без этого. К тому же к встречам с ними не надо готовиться, как к экзамену.

 **—** Никто не будет гонять тебя по содержимому книги, **—** капитан недовольно качнул головой и прикрыл дверь, делая разговор приватным. — И вечер не предполагается, как дружеский. Начальник стражи, Араки Масасиро, довольно интересный собеседник, прочитав эту книгу, думаю, ты отчасти поймёшь его философию и ход мысли.

 **—** И всё же… **—** Ренджи всё ещё не понимал зачем ему это надо. И надо ли? И кому? Ему или капитану? Очевидно ведь.

 **—** Ни о какой дружбе и речи не идёт. Тебе стоит понимать, что знакомство с человеком, у которого есть определённый вес в обществе, никогда не будет лишним, **—** Кучики выглядел бесстрастным и в лицо смотреть избегал, тоже выискивая за окном дождь из рыбы.

 **—** В вашем обществе. Не в моём.

 **—** Если мы хотим продолжать наши свидания, то столкновение наших кругов общения не заставит себя долго ждать. В моих планах сделать его не таким неожиданным для всех и как можно менее неприятным для тебя, **—** они наконец встретились взглядами и замерли, играя в гляделки. Ренджи разбирала злость, на которую он по-хорошему и права не имел. — И для себя, конечно, тоже, не буду умалчивать очевидного.

 **—** Неужели это так необходимо? Да ещё так поспешно, **—** Ренджи проиграл, не выдержав серьёзности и, одновременно, вежливо уступив. Он проиграл сразу, как вступил в эту игру, сразу, как признался и попросил ответа. Глупо было думать, что все трудности обойдут стороной.

 **—** Я думал, ты будешь рад, что я сразу взял серьёзный тон в отношении тебя.

Вот это да! Ренджи аж рот раскрыл от удивления, никак он не мог подумать, что Кучики уложит его на лопатки так сразу и без лишних размусоливаний. Просто взял и обезоружил! И как на такое отвечать? Второй раунд в гляделки снова остался за Кучики:

 **—** Так ты не рад? — решил он уточнить зачем-то. Добивал.

 **—** Ох… **—** Ренджи спохватился, встал ровнее и вежливо поклонился. — Спасибо вам за доверие и оказанную честь. Я с удовольствием познакомлюсь и проведу время в такой любопытной компании. Только… зачем вашему начальнику стражи знакомиться со мной? Странно это как-то всё, капитан.

 **—** Я лишь хочу, чтобы у тебя было чуть больше поводов появляться в поместье, **—** капитан встал совсем рядом, забрал книгу из рук и довольно быстро открыл её на определённой странице, вручая растерянному от неожиданной близости лейтенанту. Ещё и улыбнулся еле заметно, как нравилось Ренджи больше всего, потому что только он мог заметить эту улыбку. — Вы оба военные люди, Араки-сан не понаслышке знает про Готей 13 и шинигами, темы для беседы найдутся сами собой. Не стоит так сильно переживать об этом.

Тому оставалось лишь заторможено кивнуть и послушно проследить глазами, как невыразимо красивый палец капитана указывал на определённый столбец текста, в котором говорилось о воине-тигре, который жил слишком давно и пугал своей яростью даже самых отважных и опытных воинов.

 **—** После твоего первого визита кто-то припомнил эту легенду, поэтому не удивляйся, если тебя будут спрашивать про неистовый боевой клич. И очень прошу, **—** в глазах капитана заиграли весёлые искры, **—** не пытайся продемонстрировать его, даже если он у тебя имеется и хорошо отрепетирован.

 **—** Смеётесь надо мной, да? — Ренджи устало вздохнул, отобрал книгу, слегка придержав Кучики за руки, и снова склонил голову. — Ваша взяла, и прочитаю, и познакомлюсь. Но только пообещайте мне, что, если затея ваша провалится, вы не будете меня больше донимать со всем этим. Хорошо?

 **—** Только если ты пообещаешь в ответ не способствовать провалу.

 **—** Вы же знаете меня, капитан. Я ради вас… Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах и чуть больше, **—** Ренджи опять поклонился, не в силах отказать. Долг, уважение, романтические чувства и приятный осадок после вчерашней ночи спелись в крепкий канат, который Ренджи разорвать был не в силах. Очень хотелось испугаться, но легкомысленный характер уже сделал своё дело, сведя возможный позор к ерунде: подумаешь, наговорит чепухи, капитану никто ничего и поперёк не скажет, а сам Ренджи этих людей больше и не увидит. Да и как можно думать о серьёзных вещах, когда капитан так близко?

 **—** Я ведь могу надеяться, что чтение о воинах прошлого не пойдёт в ущерб работе?

Не выдержав, Ренджи фыркнул и улыбнулся не прячась. Капитан тоже позволил себе чуть более открытую усмешку. До чего же он был красивым! И не только когда улыбался, всегда был красивым, когда молчал, хмурился или краснел от страсти. Умей Ренджи правильно говорить, сказал бы, что у него сейчас за мысли, да только простые слова скорее бы оскорбили Кучики, чем порадовали. Говорить же изыскано Ренджи не умел и побоялся нелепыми попытками портить капитану настроение. Не зря ведь говорят, что молчание золото.

 **—** Управься до конца недели, будь добр. Хочу занять вечер перед твоим выходным.

 **—** Как прикажете, капитан.

 **—** Эта не та ситуация, где я мог бы приказывать, будучи твоим капитаном. Да и приказывать вовсе. Это была лишь просьба, Ренджи.

 **—** О… вот как…

Кучики утвердительно кивнул и молча покинул кабинет, оставляя лейтенанта наедине с ворохом бумаг, чтива — теперь — самого разного рода и сумбурных мыслей, которые следовало бы хорошенько причесать, как спутавшиеся после неаккуратной помывки волосы.

В назначенный вечер Ренджи сидел на неряшливо заправленном футоне, который не успел убрать из-за ложной тревоги, отчего недосып чувствовался ещё тяжелее, смотрел на раскрытый стенной шкаф и хмурился. Чем ближе время подбиралось к обозначенной встрече, тем сильнее он сомневался в затее, на которую подписался, поведясь на красивые глаза. Сейчас Ренджи кусал губы от досады и распекал себя на все лады за то, что не настоял или не отказал, что не попросил объясниться подробнее и что вообще ничего не узнал ничего про этого начальника стражи. Имя вылетело из памяти в тот же день: Акира, Акито, Акихико? Ренджи фыркнул и нехотя поднялся с помятой постели, доставая одежду, что дали ему в поместье в прошлый раз, она была всяко лучше его простых юкат — хороший шёлк накидки, плотный гладкий хлопок нижнего кимоно, тонкий рисунок на верхнем кимоно и красивая вышивка на отвороте. Мда, дальновидности Кучики стоило только завидовать…

Переодевшись и разгладив некрасивые складки, Ренджи не стал выходить в коридоры бараков и радовать своим приличным, в кои-то веки, видом, вызывая расспросы ни к месту, поэтому просто выпрыгнул в окно в направлении поместья. Уже по дороге Ренджи понял, что не уточнил куда надо прийти, да, поместье, но оно ведь огромное! С воздуха вид на него открывался потрясающий, павильоны и жилые корпуса напоминали какой-то очень старый причудливый иероглиф, значение которого Ренджи не знал, но ему нравилось, как в него вплели искусственное озеро и перетекающий по всей территории полудикий сад. Картинка, а не вид. Интересно, много кто из местных видел поместье с этой высоты? Неужели только капитан и Рукия? Размышляя о том, сколько жителей или членов семьи Кучики обладают духовной силой и развили её до уровня хотя бы слабого шинигами, Ренджи неспешно опустился на землю у ворот со стороны крыла капитана, решив не вламываться в богатый дом через сад, его ведь позвали и ждали сегодня официально.

 **—** Добрый вечер, **—** он откинул косу, которую сделал вместо привычного хвоста, обратно на спину и кивнул двум охранникам. Те вытянулись, явно ждали, поклонились в ответ, один из них прихлопнул древком копья по земле, привлекая к себе внимание.

 **—** Добрый вечер, господин Абараи Ренджи. Вас сейчас встретят.

И вправду, к нему уже спешила девушка, придерживая полы длинных одежд, но всё равно путаясь в рукавах и подолах, которых было слишком много и для неё, и для Ренджи, аж в глазах запестрило. Она раскланялась перед растерянным Абараи, который и не знал, как реагировать на такое и повела за собой, продолжая кланяться и непонятно лепетать приветствия и ещё какие-то обрывки фраз, которые тонули в шелесте одежды и звуках шагов. Ренджи опять промолчал, он решил выбрать эту тактику ещё когда думал, о чём же они будут говорить с этим начальником стражи. Всяко лучше, чем ляпнуть глупость и поставить окружающих в нелепую ситуацию, не с приятелями пить собрался, в конце концов. Но было бы неплохо, если бы налили немножко, саке в поместье должно водиться отменное.

 **—** Ренджи, здравствуй! — Рукия помахала ему с террасы павильона, к которому его вела перепуганная прислужница.

 **—** Рукия! Неужели ты будешь с нами на вечере? Ты моё спасение! — обрадовался Ренджи и поспешил вперёд, оставляя девушку за спиной и поднимаясь на скрипучие доски. Половину волнений и тревог как рукой сняло.

 **—** Брат попросил составить компанию, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя совсем неловко, **—** подруга покивала, подтверждая догадку и повела внутрь.

 **—** О, а может он тебе сказал, зачем хочет познакомить меня с… чёрт, забыл, как зовут этого главного стражника…

 **—** Араки Масасиро, **—** помогла Рукия, замерла на месте и заговорила тише, глядя в лицо. — А на счёт причин, вот что я тебе скажу. Тебе ли не знать, что брата о таком мне спрашивать слишком неприлично и нагло, у меня только догадки. Ты гость, он сказал тебе что-нибудь?

Врать Рукие, почти сестре, не хотелось, но пришлось. Ренджи вздохнул и сделал жалостливый вид, благо актёрство удалось, потому что он сам не понимал, зачем сегодня здесь, а озвученные капитаном причины звучали больше, как поводы:

 **—** Я так понял, что моя ночёвка тут после похода, взбудоражила чуть ли не всех в поместье. Может из-за этого? Может, Араки-сану стало любопытно пообщаться с подчинённым капитана, который не имеет отношения к клану? Шинигами, как-никак.

 **—** Да, шуму ты наделал… **—** Рукия задумчиво посмотрела куда-то в сторону. — Не знаю, Ренджи, интересна ли ему служба и Готей 13. Я его в таких разговорах прежде не замечала. Да и ко мне он с вопросами не подходил прежде, а я ведь тоже лейтенант.

Фраза сама сошла на нет, они замерли друг напротив друга в неловком молчании, оба понимали, почему Араки выяснять подробности и уточнять детали у Рукии не спешил, но вслух не говорили. Один смущался и расстраивался, другая грустила и злилась. Их короткое уединение быстро прервали, не дав договорить или разрядить угрюмое настроение.

 **—** Добрый вечер, **—** капитан плыл к ним, привлекая к себе всё внимание Ренджи. Тем более сегодня он надел кенсейкан иначе, хотелось разглядеть его получше. — Надеюсь, мы не прервали важной беседы своим появлением. Ренджи, позволь представить тебе человека, о котором я рассказывал, **—** соврал он, даже не моргнув. Ничегошеньки он не рассказал, а Ренджи и не до ума было расспросить. Правда, и времени не было, новый порядок пересчёта смет занял всю голову и все вечера на неделе. — Араки Масасиро, начальник стражи дома Кучики. Под его командованием находится почти три сотни человек.

 **—** Да это же почти половина шестого отряда! — восхитился Ренджи, кланяясь. — Большая честь познакомиться с вами. Абараи Ренджи, лейтенант шестого отряда.

 **—** Наслышан, наслышан, **—** благодушно покивал Араки в ответ, оглаживая короткую бороду на широком лице. На первый взгляд выглядел он располагающим к себе добряком, но Рукия слышала, да и видела, каков он в деле и что он твёрже, калёной стали, что с подчинёнными, что с приближёнными. Обаятельный и непреклонный — черты истинного лидера, до которого ей было ещё как до Луны и обратно, а ведь пора бы, дослужилась же до лейтенанта своими силами, а не протекциями. Молча следуя за мужчинами, которые уже вовсю обсуждали, как лучше делегировать обязанности, Рукия думала, все ли старшие офицеры могли похвастаться этими двумя характеристиками. Пожалуй что, многие.

Взять тот же шестой отряд: непреклонности и в капитане, и в лейтенанте хоть отбавляй, обаяния ничуть не меньше, пусть природа у них совершенно противоположная. Или капитан Укитаке. На первый взгляд многие могли бы подумать, что в нём перевешивает обаяние, а непреклонности всего на худую горсть, но кому как ни Рукии было знать, что это лишь видимость. Она чувствовала по духовной ауре, видела в словах и мягких формулировках ту самую твёрдость и решимость, которую иные показывали через браваду и махание мечом. К большой печали, сама Рукия пока не чувствовала в себе ни склонности к браваде, ни к тихой уверенности, а очаровывать людей она никогда не умела и не стремилась. Спасала от позора только субординация и громкая фамилия.

Где же найти в себе силы? Рукия улыбнулась мужчинам, когда брат напомнил, что её звание ничуть не ниже звания Ренджи. И на том спасибо, хоть кто-то в этом пустом доме помнил, что она не только неудобный член семьи, но и ещё кто-то помимо. Нет-нет, никаких жалоб, Рукия с благодарностью принимала всё, что давала ей судьба, клан и его глава, но не всегда это была посильная ноша, хорошо, что есть отдушина — служба.

 **—** У нас с Рукией-чан очень похожая карьера. Что она, что я стали лейтенантами сами того не ожидая. Мы даже не третьими офицерами были, когда получили повышение! Уж не знаю, как Рукия, а я сильно удивился, когда узнал, куда и на какую должность получил перевод! — Ренджи очень эмоционально рассказывал про службу и размахивал чашкой с чаем, которую ему подала Рукия. Сегодня они решили обойтись без лишних рук и ушей, хотя наверняка позади павильона сидели какие-нибудь излишне любопытные кумушки и подслушивали, чтобы разболтать на всё поместье. А может быть брат решил, что Рукия побудет хорошей фрейлиной на этот вечер…

Грустно, но правда. Он лично проследил, чтобы младшая сестра хорошо переняла все уроки этикета, заучила все ритуалы и протоколы, осилила ту часть литературы, что пристало знать даме её положения, и научилась сносной игре на флейте. Только после этого Рукия стала выходить в свет. А до этого она была неотёсанной мещанкой, если не хуже, на которую и смотреть-то грустно. Нет, про брата нельзя так думать! Рукия повела рукавом, отгоняя им плохие мысли: брат оказал ей великую честь, пожалел и дал то, чего она и не мечтала иметь. Что она не очень и желала этого тоже следовало опустить, тем более Ренджи пошутил, следовало посмеяться вместе со всеми.

 **—** Рукия-сан, **—** Араки впервые обратился к ней напрямую, смутив и испугав. Что он задумал? С чего она вдруг стала ем любопытна? Рукия кивнула, дав понять, что услышала, и, припомнив, что она по статусу ровня Араки, заставила себя поднять глаза. На самом деле, видеть его не хотелось. — Для человека, мало имеющего дело с Готеем, я слишком часто слышу, что ваш меч один из красивейших из ныне существующих. Могу я доверять слухам? Скажите без смущения, может ли ваш зампакто сравниться с вашей красотой?

Он искренне? Или захотел поддеть? Ясное дело, Ренджи принял за чистую монету и сейчас довольно улыбался. По брату, как и прежде, вообще ничего нельзя было разобрать. Сам Араки вёл себя вежливо, улыбался благодушно и ждал ответа.

 **—** Все мы знаем, что опрометчиво верить слухам, **—** попыталась отбрыкнуться от него Рукия, не желая отвечать на провокации. Уж лишком явно её пытались испытать.

 **—** Ещё опрометчивее отмахиваться от них, как от назойливой мухи, **—** спокойно возразил Аракаи.

 **—** Мудрые слова прозорливого стратега и гибкого тактика, **—** согласно кивнула Рукия и оглянулась на сад, подбирая слова. — Содэ-но-Широюки красивый меч, он бел как горный снег и так же холоден. Это опасная красота, которая может забирать жизни, не дрогнув и не проронив и слезинки. Последнее, чего я желаю, что красота моя и красота моего меча будут иметь единую природу, ведь меч — это опасное орудие, а мне хотелось бы оставаться человеком до последнего момента моей жизни. Мы ведь не сравниваем хорошо выделанную нагинату со сливой в цвету, вот и себя с Содэ-но-Широюки я сличать не буду.

 **—** Может вы и не хотите сравнения, но ответ ваш был острее иного хорошего клинка, **—** покачал головой Араки, но кажется принял грубую речь Рукии благосклонно. От брата реакции снова не последовало, даже по взгляду не угадать, доволен он, зол или раздосадован неотёсанностью названной сестры… Но она старалась соответствовать высокой фамилии как могла! Будто бы это было просто, особенно в такие моменты, когда требовалось быть текучей, как вода. Стихия Рукии были не реки и водопады, а крутые неподвижные ледники. Она сама была такая же: не характер, а неповоротливая глыба льда, которую с намеченного пути не сдвинуть. Плохо ли это? Вряд ли.

Одна беда. С таким нравом в клане жилось несладко, крутиться приходилось побольше некоторых. Хорошо, что здесь все считали её за красавицу, а кто не считал, тот не спорил с другими. Рукия, впрочем, не считала себя хоть сколько походящей на местных дам, но пользоваться этим оружием научилась, как в своё время научилась держать в руках меч, позволяла наряжать себя, как праздничную куклу, вплетать в волосы цветочные заколки и красить лицо красками. Ей казалось, что именно в такие моменты брат наконец-то обращал на неё хоть какое-то внимание, мог поддержать её тему или посмеяться над шуткой. Рукие и хотелось его одобрения, и не хотелось, но чувств своих она разобрать не могла, слишком уж смешанные они были. Ей то казалось, что они совершенно разные люди, она ломала голову, зачем он до сих пор держал её в семье, и боялась, что долго не протянет под таким натиском чужих взглядом. Держало же её на месте, кроме большого политического веса клана Кучики, смутная надежда, что с Бьякуей они похожи: она — могучий айсберг, он — губительная вьюга. Именно эта надуманная причина держала Рукию наплаву. А что ей оставалось, если единственный вроде-как-союзник таинственно отмалчивается?

Наверное, не стоило утаивать от Ренджи все тягости жизни в поместье, друзья как-никак… Рукия отвлеклась от размышлений поддерживая разговор и припоминая считалочку их одного на двоих с Ренджи детства. Закончили они почти хором, рассмеявшись. Неожиданно, но Араки припомнил свою версию на тот же лад. От этого дышать стало чуточку легче. Ренджи увлёкся и стал рассказывать очередную историю из босоногого прошлого, не стесняясь ни себя, ни окружающих. То ли совсем дурак, то ли слишком прозорливый. С первого взгляда всех тянуло отзываться о Ренджи, как о недалёком парне, но Рукия знала, что есть у него и за душой и в рыжей голове поболее, чем он показывает. Была у него дурная привычка — вытрясывать личное на обозрение, да ещё и зевак созывать, на, глядите! Но меж тем мало кто знал, что недоговаривал он чуть ли не больше, чем болтал. Интересно, кто-то ещё об этом подозревал?

 **—** Абараи-сан, пообещайте мне ещё один такой вечер! — уже стемнело, слуги принесли несколько светильников, но стало холодать, и Бьякуя предложил закончить их встречу. Араки не спешил на выход и сыто улыбался, разглядывая Ренджи. Рукия не понимала этого взгляда, да и сумерки скрадывали подробности. Стоило ли опасаться? Или это просто тени? — В следующий раз я приведу приятелей, которым такие разговоры придутся по душе, и принесу с собой хорошего сливового вина, а то и чего покрепче.

Обидно, Рукия тоже не отказалась бы от стопочки. Но да ладно, знакомство окончено, да и расстаются все в самых приятных чувствах, она сама не в счёт, хотя радость за Ренджи не давала шанса не улыбнуться. Как бы она не чуралась интриг и сложных игр, в которых упражнялись все более-менее знатные души, такое знакомство на Ренджи могло сказаться самым лучшим образом, протекции, полезные связи и вес в обществе считались хорошим багажом даже в вроде-как-аполитичном Готее. Может быть Рукие казалось, но Араки был очарован Ренджи. Да что там Араки, вон, даже брат попал под очарование Абараи. Половину вечера с него глаз не сводил! Рукия незаметно выдохнула и поняла, как сильно устала за день, ещё и голова разболелась…

 **—** Извини, Ренджи, я что-то неважно себя чувствую. В другой раз, хорошо? — ей даже стало стыдно отказывать в разговоре, вряд ли он продлился бы долго. Ренджи, кажется, расстроился, но Рукия понадеялась на его понимание и отходчивость. А ещё пообещала себе, что обязательно вытащит друга в какую-нибудь забегаловку подальше от Серейтея в самое ближайшее время. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://img.tripmapia.ru/hotels/97/e/2/9d40c712-916b-542d-0301-1ce23be8b8a2.jpg  
> https://www.japan-guide.com/ad/g/nagoya_06.jpg
> 
> Андон — вертикальный напольный или настольный фонарь с бумажным абажуром. Корпус выполнен из металла или дерева. Некоторые модели имеют сверху крючок или ручку для переноски.  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1z1jXbMnH8KJjSspcq6z3QFXaa/-.jpg
> 
> Ikeda Terukatai, Beauty with a Lantern (Красавица с фонарём)  
> http://andonsline.com/about-andon/images/andons-e.jpg

— Почему Рукия меня избегает? — Ренджи выглядел потерянным, но всё равно заметил Бьякую, стоявшего в тени террасы и ждавшего, чем закончится разговор. Он думал, что сестра утянет друга в своё крыло, и решил лишь напоследок глянуть на красивую косу на широкой спине, уж слишком хорошо Ренджи было с ней и не слишком часто он заплетал её, предпочитая высокий хвост.

— Думаю, Рукия ещё не привыкла к своей должности и новым обязанностям. Со мной она тоже не проводит времени больше положенного. Думаю, скоро все наладится, — Бьякуя невесомо качнул головой в сторону основного дома и галереи. Ренджи и того не надо было, понимал без слов, что радовало неприлично сильно. 

— Я переживаю, вдруг обидел её, а сам и не знаю как? 

Они пошли по тёмной почти пустой галерее. Последний вопрос ответа явно не требовал, Бьякуя размышлял стоит ли выставить Абараи сейчас или после нескольких поцелуев, воспользовавшись тем, что он тут. Подразнить и себя, и его ожиданием было бы томительно и приятно, но Ренджи сбил с мыслей своим очередным беспокойством. Бьякуя находил его надуманным, потом что Араки сильно отличался от прочей знати хотя бы потому, что командовал воинами, выходцами из разных сословий, и предубеждение ему были чужды. 

— Я вас не подвёл сегодня? Я не мастак во всех этих светских беседах, знаете ведь. По мне, так всё прошло хорошо, Араки-сан неплохо провёл время, но может я чего-то не понял? Я точно не опозорил вас? — затараторил он сдавленным шёпотом, вглядываясь в лицо и обеспокоено хмурясь, чем умилил ещё сильнее. 

— Думаю, сегодня все хорошо провели время. Тебе не стоит так беспокоиться. Масасиро-сан не из той породы людей, которые стали бы лишь из вежливости звать на новую встречу.

Вечерний дом баловал сонной тишиной, даже странной для такого совсем не позднего часа. Задумавшись, не забыл ли он про какую-нибудь местные посиделки по ерундовому поводу, Бьякуя даже не сразу сообразил, что Ренджи завёл его в густую тень от крыши, крепко схватил за запястье, придержал за бок и поцеловал. Щёки вспыхнули моментально, а если кто заметит?! Живот скрутило от испуга, щедро разбавленного возбуждением, азарт разошёлся по всему телу вместе с горячей кровью, Бьякуя попытался вырвать руку, но Ренджи держал крепко, а целовал ещё крепче. Вдалеке тихо прозвенел девичий смех, только это привело Абараи в чувства. Он оторвался, но руки пока не отпускал и смотрел в глаза с самым наглым видом, за который кто угодно получил бы суровое наказание. Кто угодно, кроме него. Диким зверям нравоучения не страшны. 

— Я подумал, что вы выставите меня вон, у вас же завтра капитанские сборы, поэтому захотел хотя бы попрощаться, — как же он шептал… С таким любовником и помыслить нельзя было лишь о поцелуях, никаких сил не хватит остановиться на полпути.

Прежде чем поспешить в свои комнаты, Бьякуя сам урвал короткий поцелуй, получил усмешку в затылок, когда отвернулся к коридору, и поторопился дальше, всё-таки сборы никто не отменял, стоило прийти на них хотя бы отчасти бодрым, а это значило, что придётся сделать большое усилие над собой и прогнать Ренджи вон хотя бы за четыре часа до подъёма. Он почувствовал, как чужая рука ухватила за рукав, украдкой провела по предплечью и пропала. Три, хотя бы за три часа до подъёма, попросил всех богов Бьякуя, на мгновение зажмуриваясь и пытаясь сосредоточиться на дороге. Они быстро пересекли основной дом, свернули в северные галереи, сократили путь через внутренний сад, заключённый в кольцо из нескольких гостиных, и наконец добрались до нужного крыла, Бьякуя лишь задержался у одной из кладовых, пряча в рукаве склянку. Прислушавшись и оглядевшись, он схватил Ренджи за запястье и затянул в первую же комнату, которая оказалась кабинетом. Всё равно. Стоило только прикрыть сёдзи плотнее, как Ренджи напал со спины, обхватил за живот, откинул чёрные волосы на сторону и жадно поцеловал в шею, вынуждая хвататься за стену. 

— Вы и в бани в перчатках ходите? Красиво, конечно… — зачем-то решил узнать он, пока распутывал пояса на одежде Бьякуи. 

— Сегодня точно нельзя шуметь, — никчёмная попытка сменить тему. 

— Ну, вы уж постарайтесь, Кучики-сама, — прохрипел Ренджи в ухо, укусил мочку и потащил на циновки, особо не спрашивая и не миндальничая.

— Когда-нибудь я научу тебя хорошим манерам.

— Вот не надо меня пугать этикетом, а то весь настрой пропадёт. Да и вам вряд ли придут я по душе реверансы вместо ласк.

Это точно. Бьякуя позволил уронить себя на пол, снова оказался снизу, до неприличия сильно возбуждённый, в спутанной и помятой одежде и с необъятным желанием ощутить жар чужого тела на своём. Долго ждать не пришлось, Ренджи практически упал на него, вжимая всем немалым весом в пол, выбил воздух из груди и снова увлёк в жадный поцелуй. Неужели столько похоти скопилось в нём за какую-то неделю? Получалось, что держать Ренджи от тела дольше могло быть чревато прогулами и лёгким недомоганием на фоне бессонной ночи. Затея с тишиной грозила обернуться провалом уже сейчас, Ренджи опять с упоением вылизывал и выцеловывал ключицы так виртуозно, что своими довольным стонами хотелось оповестить об этом сакральном знании весь дом и каждого его обитателя. 

— Перестань, — жадного до поцелуев Ренджи удалось отпихнуть от себя лишь с четвёртой попытки. Выглядел он обиженно и возмущённо. — Продолжишь, когда у нас будет в распоряжении вся ночь. 

— Когда? — сразу потребовал ответ Абараи. Знать бы… сейчас в голове не было ничего кроме ощущения горячей ладони на голом животе. 

— Предлагаешь сходить в отряд и сверить расписание?

— Ладно-ладно. Сделаю я вам хорошо, не злитесь только. 

Стоило ответить, что за Бьякуей не было привычки злиться на всякую ерунду, но сразу стало на до того. Ренджи не стал терять время зря и возиться с фундоши, просто сдвинул ткань в сторону и высвободил налившийся кровью член, оглаживая и сжимая у основания. Наверное, стоило подумать о месте для таких свиданий, потому что последнее, чего хотелось, это сдерживаться и тренировать выдержку. Тем более, кажется, Ренджи несколькими нехитрыми движениями или словами задвигал её в такой дальний угол, что приходилось хорошо постараться, чтобы вернуть на место. Никогда прежде Бьякуя не реагировал так бурно на простые ласки руками или даже губами, он справедливо считал себя искушённым любовником, поэтому сейчас терялся и пытался разгадать секрет, но каждая ласка, даже самая осторожная, переводила все мысли в одно только русло — как хорошо и как хочется большего.

— Давайте вместе друг друга приласкаем? Где там ваше масло? — Ренджи встал над ним на четвереньках, вглядываясь в лицо. Видно было плохо, окна в кабинете не открывали, луна стыдливо пряталась за занавесками и вежливо не подглядывала. Бьякуя взгляда на себе не видел, но чувствовал, приподнялся на локте и попытался нашарить в складах ткани флакон. Тот нашёлся не слишком быстро, Ренджи успел заскучать и опять полез с поцелуями, в этот заход пристава к уху и совсем не помогая с поисками.

— Что за дурная привычка не уметь держать язык при себе дольше минуты? — Бьякуя опять попытался возмутиться и отпихнуть настырного любовника. Ну не место и не время позволять себе плыть по волнам удовольствия и совсем уж расслабляться. То, что крыло числилось за главой клана не слишком уж защищало коридоры и комнаты от случайных посетителей или прислуги с бессонницей.

— Дурная ли? — слишком громко спросил Абараи, но отстал, давая сосредоточиться на поисках в бесконечных рукавах, в какой момент их стало больше четырёх? — Может к чертям его? Или вам запах нравится? Руки у меня мягче стали, вы ведь заметили, Кучики-сама? Вам приятнее теперь?

Ренджи, бесстыдник, слишком громко шептал в ухо, тыкаясь носом в висок и обезоруживая одним лишь голосом, Бьякуя в очередной раз дал слабину, наплевал на масло и без сил упал обратно на циновки и свои одежды, подставляя шею. К чертям масло и переживания, что их застанут, кожа ныла, требуя прикосновений именного этого грубого и настырного рта. Давно не случалось такого, что Бьякуя не мог отказать ни себе, ни, тем более, другому человеку, стоило насладиться редким моментом. Понемногу задыхаясь от поцелуев, он решил поторопиться, боясь кончить от одних лишь них, и схватился за пояса Ренджи, развязывая их, но больше держась, как за последнюю опору, и стискивая до треска, когда горячий язык касался особенно приятно. В ходе не очень упорной борьбы с Абараи удалось стянуть накидку и почти стащить оба кимоно с плеч, Ренджи после навалился всем телом, прижался, невозможно горячий и с волосами, отдающими запахом бумажной пыли, потёрся и опять недопустимо громко застонал куда-то Бьякуе в волосы.

— Блять, я буду тише, — поспешно пообещал он, просунул руку между их тел и соединил члены в ладони, стискивая чуть сильнее, чем стоило, а может и как надо, потому что часть возбуждение сделало небольшой шаг назад, не принося оргазм слишком рано.

Он дал передышку, выдохнул и провёл рукой на пробу. На вкус Бьякуи можно было не пробовать, а действовать сразу, его всё устраивало, а пах и живот уже крутило от необходимости получить разрядку, вот только у Ренджи были другие планы. Будто никуда не торопился, двигал ладонью слишком медленно, вытягивая последние кости из тела, сильнее сжимал головки, заставляя прогибаться в пояснице и толкаться навстречу ласке, и тёрся всем телом, наваливаясь и выбивая последний воздух из лёгких. Сколько пытка длилась Бьякуя понять так и не смог, как и возразить или потребовать что-то, слова и их смысл потерялся где-то в складках одежды, но когда разрядка накатила, придавила не хуже тяжёлого Абараи, схватила все мышцы судорогой и оглушила ослепительным взрывом в паху и голове. Слух вернулся не сразу, по нарастающей, а за ним и зрение с обонянием и вкусом.

— Извини, — Бьякуя даже не понял, в какой момент укусил Ренджи за плечо. В темноте не разглядеть, но кажется обещался остаться большой синяк, судя по тому, как свело челюсть.

— Стонать тише вам это помогло слабо, Кучики-сама, — он рассмеялся искренне и так расслаблено, что захотелось посмеяться вместе с ним. — Вы удивитесь, если скажу, что лучше вас у меня никого не было? Ну сколько свиданий прошло? А каждое как победа в войне: и радости много, и сил никаких, но хочется повторить.

— Моё самолюбие твоё признание тешит, — отшутился Бьякуя, не желая сознаваться в точно таких же чувствах. Чтобы сгладить момент, он забрался под одежду Ренджи с желанием погладить выступающую кожу свежих татуировок, как делал в прошлый раз. Кажется, Ренджи расценил это как-то иначе и решил таки выпутаться из одежды, поэтому грузно поднялся на четвереньки, но сделать большего не успел.

Сначала за стенкой послышались громкие шаги, а за ними и сдавленный спор. Двое женщин и один мужчина, кажется, Тетсуро, но Ренджи и ошибиться мог, они общались всего раз. Шаги всё приближались, вбитая в голову до рефлексов военная тактика лихорадочно перебирала варианты, что делать и куда прятаться, но все они отметались ещё быстрее, чем придумывались. На улицу в таком виде не выскочишь; обратно одежду тоже так быстро не поправить; самому прижаться к стенке и понадеяться, что не заметят, да и капитана оставлять полуголого на полу пусть и его кабинета тоже не стоило. Последняя надежда хрустнула тонким льдом на луже, когда споры за стеной прекратились, шаги затихли, а сёзди плавно поехали в сторону. Ничего другого не оставалось, как хватать своё хаори, валявшееся рядом и накидывать его на себя на манер шатра, чтобы прикрыть капитана от чужих взглядов. Троица безмолвно замерла на входе, слепо вытягивая тусклый фонарь перед собой.

— Вы что… — пожилая дама во все глаза ставилась на Абараи, так и не договорив, а горячие ладони Кучики на спине захолодели в миг. Оставалось лишь ждать и надеяться на чудо, тем более с дамами действительно шёл Тетсуро, он распихал женщин, чтобы увидеть из-за чего же они замерли соляными столбами и тоже раскрыл рот.

— Господин Абараи? — еле как выговорил он, обмирая от ужаса. Дикарь лежал на ком-то, почти без одежды, встрепанный, потный и ужасно злой. Конечно, Тетсуро тоже злился бы, застань его кто в такой интимный момент, но то, что под Абараи-саном скорее всего лежал глава клана ситуацию обостряло в сто крат. Хорошо, что господина почти не было видно за цветастой тканью и широкой спиной Абараи, только кончики чёрных прядей выглядывали из-под накидки. — А вы здесь…

— Какое нахальство! — очнулась Мидори-сан, вздрагивая всем телом и тряся фонарём. — Вас пригласили в благородный дом! Познакомили с важным человеком! А вы и глазом не моргнув устраиваете здесь бордель! Господин Бьякуя-сама тысячу раз пожалеет о своей доброте и благосклонности, когда узнает об этих непотребствах! — только Тетсуро хотел поставить ей в упрёк, что она без ведома господина решила порыться, или как она назвала — полюбопытствовать, в клановых документах, да не успел и слова вставить.

— А с чего вы решили, что он не знает? — в сумраке и острых тенях фонаря дикий оскал Абараи показался совсем жутким, а вкупе с татуировками и позы зверя на охоте, опасным для жизни. Мидори громко охнула и отступила на шаг, но быстро пришла в себя, вот же настырная баба! Ничего её не отвратит, если вбила в голову.

— Вот лично у него и уточню, поощряет ли он такой разврат в своих покоях или нет! — и ведь пойдёт, с ужасом подумал Тетсуро, а когда не найдёт, поймёт, что к чему, и тогда от слухов и сплетней Серейтей лопнет, как напившийся крови комар. — Сомневаюсь, что он разрешал таскать всяких девок из Руконгая! Сброду не место в поместье клана Кучики! — Мидори-сан уже начинала орать, грозя собрать вокруг себя и слуг, и охрану.

— А с чего вы решили, что я притащил руконгайскую девку? — Абараи-сан улыбнулся ещё шальнее. Мог бы Тетсуро поседеть ещё больше, обязательно поседел бы. — Тут и местных выбор очень даже ничего, и все как одна до неприличия красивые.

Пригвоздив своими словами дам к полу, он решил добить всех, и Тетсуро тоже. Чуть подвинув ткань, он провёл пальцем по длинной чёрной пряди господина, которую вполне можно было принять и за женскую причёску, тем более в таком сумбуре, а потом откуда-то из-под одежды выудил и показал всем запястье, затянутое в перчатку клана, точно такую, которую носили все представители основной части семьи, что была сердцевиной клана. И здесь темнота сделала своё дело — тонкое запястье можно было приписать кому угодно, все Кучики отличались изящностью в теле и костном строении.

— Капитана вызвали в отряд часа два назад по срочным делам. Он сказал, что служба займёт у него всю ночь и что вернётся только к завтрашнему вечеру, — уже спокойнее ответил Абараи, аккуратно пряча руку в складках одежды. — А ещё он сказал, что здесь никто не будет беспокоить. Видать, сам не знал, что у него не покои, а проходной двор… И вот это ему точно стоит знать, да, Тетсуро-сан?

— О, да, — пришлось поспешно приходить в себя и делать вид, что ничем не удивлён, и что всё идёт, как тому идти надо. — Видят боги, всячески пытался отговорить этих дам не совать нос, куда не следует. Страшно подумать, как господин будет гневаться на них… Надеюсь, меня не слишком сильно накажут за оплошность, но не охрану же мне было вызывать… — под ворчание и собственную болтовню получилось втолкать онемевших и перепуганных дам прочь и из кабинета, и подальше от крыла. — Если пообещаете, что никому не расскажете об увиденном, я попробую замолвить за вас словечко перед господином, — наобещал им Тетсуро, даже не собираясь вставать на их защиту и прекрасно понимая, какие слухи поползут по всей округе в самом скором времени. Думать о том, почему Бьякуя-сама вообще оказался в такой неподобающей ситуации и как он был близок к неизгладимому позору Тетсуро пока побаивался, сердце ещё не отошло от предыдущей сцены.

Однако увиденное из головы не шло. Как же так всё случилось? Вот за кем угодно можно было заподозрить склонность к спонтанности, но не к высокому господину. Определённо новоявленный любовник влиял на него, пока не ясно хорошо или не очень. Может, блюстители нравственности и сочли бы подобные конфузы бесповоротным падением нравов или чем-то ещё более ужасным, но Тетсуро раздавать клеймо одно за другим не спешил, стараясь копнуть чуть глубже, а не хватать по верхам. В необузданной и несколько необдуманной страсти Бьякуи-самы к дикарю он видел и закономерность, и естественный ход жизни. Подобие заключалось в неоспоримой тяге к людям простым, не просто низших сословий, а вообще вне них. Как было с его покойной супругой, которую он буквально подобрал на улице. Как стало с его приёмной сестрой, которую мог и не принимать в семью, но с чего-то захотел. Конечно, Хисана-сама в свои последние дни бредила про брошенную родственницу, но вряд ли Бьякуя-сама взял на себя такое серьёзное обещание только из любви. И вот третий номер — два в одном и ещё столько же сверху. Страсть высокого господина пощекотать себе нервы никуда не делась, только со временем притаилась и приняла крайне неординарные формы… Тетсуро вздохнул и поспешил обратно, пряча подмёрзшие руки в рукавах. Наверное, возложи на него такую неподъёмную обязанность, да ещё и с довольно молодого возраста, чудил бы в разы больше.

Во второй раз за ночь приближаясь к злополучному кабинету, он понадеялся, что не наткнётся на что-то личное снова, поэтому по коридору почти крался, пытаясь расслышать то, чего слышать ему не полагалось. Благо тишину нарушали только тихие разговоры, Абараи-сан предлагал переночевать в его комнатах в казармах. Страшно представлять, что там было за жилище, его убранство и качество постельных принадлежностей. Страшнее было только слышать, как Бьякуя-сама соглашался. Тетсуро попытался сделать спокойное лицо, постучал в перегородку особым стуком и получил разрешение войти:

— Господин, мне надо позаботиться о чём-то? — он поклонился, не решаясь поднять глаз. Вряд ли Бьякуя-сама сейчас в хорошем расположении духа, на горячую голову даже неряшливость в одежде или волосах мог счесть за крайнюю степень неуважения.

— Выясни зачем Мидори-сан нужны были документы о землях, и кто именно её интересовал, — господин поднялся на ноги и встал рядом дикарём, который выглядывал в сад, чуть приоткрыв окно и пуская осеннюю стужу в дом. — Как и сказал Ренджи, меня вызвали в отряд ещё вечером, — неужели господин согласился провести ночь в казармах?! Такого Тетсуро точно не ожидал… Он растеряно огляделся, теряя дар речи. Вот так легко согласился переночевать у дикаря в пропахших потом и дешёвой выпивкой бараках? Да о последнем походе Тетсуро выслушал столько недовольства, что хватило на год вперёд, и тут готов поспать на казённом матрасе? Или дело в том, что матрас, как и одеяло, будут одно на двоих?

— Мне надо взять вас на руки, капитан.

— К чему это?

— Охрана заметит, что мы перепрыгиваем через забор. Надо поддержать легенду, что я с вашей подачи решил совратить всех незамужних дам в поместье. А может и некоторых замужних… — Абараи-сан тихо рассмеялся и подошёл ближе к Бьякуе-сама. Вёл себя так спокойно, будто и не произошло ничего крамольного, Тетсуро понимал, что в неловкости виноват не только он, но всё равно легкомысленности не ожидал. Оставалось надеяться, что он хотя бы извинился перед Бьякуей-сама.

Господин шумно вздохнул, что позволял себе крайне редко, сам подошёл к окну и осмотрел сад. В тусклом свете ночи его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, кроме, пожалуй, расслабленности.

— Может быть, ты и прав, — сходу Бьякуя-сама соглашался ещё реже. Что же не так с этим Абараи Ренджи, и что он творит с Бьякуей-сама? В невнимательности Тетсуро себя никогда не замечал, но сейчас совершенно не понимал, когда успел проглядеть такую прочную связь между этими двумя. Неужели долги года службы бок о бок так сильно сказались? В казарменных буднях Тетсуро не разбирался, про Готей слышал только постольку-поскольку, чем занимались офицеры он понятия не имел, но теперь осознавал потребность в знаниях, которые могли бы прояснить многие моменты. — Тогда мне нужна будет твоя накидка, чтобы до самого конца соблюдать инкогнито.

Глупо раскланявшись, больше паясничая, чем выказывая уважение, Абараи-сан похлопотал и снял своё хаори с плеч, протягивая Бьякуе-сама, тот на ёрничество покачал головой и то ли пригрозил, то ли пошутил про уроки этикета, принял хаори и накинул его на голову так, чтобы скрыть лицо в тени плотной ткани.

— Можете обхватить меня за шею, если боитесь полётов, Кучики-сама, я знаю, что с непривычки многим страшно, — Абараи-сан отодвинул фусума в сад, подошёл к господину интимно близко и довольно громко прошептал крайне неловкое ухаживание в раскрытую дверь.

— Стража сейчас сменяется, здесь поблизости никого не должно быть, — тихо заметил господин.

— Тут и тех тёток не должно было быть. Я перестраховываюсь, — дикарь дёрнул плечом, слишком резво и слишком просто подхватил господина на руки, вышел с ним на террасу, огляделся и взмыл в воздух, будто бы нарочно прыгая в сторону постов. Хотя с него бы сталось… Мда, дикарь и дикарь, а непростой. С другой стороны, какой резон высокому господину своё ценное внимание тратить на заурядности. Наверное, он поэтому и принял Рукию-сама в семью — разглядел потенциал в наивной простушке, небось тоже держит её, как туз в рукаве, и только в выгоду, что её никто всерьёз не берёт и недооценивает. Ох, не зря Бьякуя-сама глава клана, совсем не зря.

Тетсуро прикрыл створку, потоптался немного на месте, потом вернулся со слабым светильником, проверил кабинет, не забыл ли кто чего здесь, поправил циновки, немного успокоился и пошёл спать, на утро было ещё много дел, например, отправить капитанскую форму в бараки шестого отряда ещё засветло, только придумать, кого применить в посыльные и кому велеть отдать.


	5. Chapter 5

— Капитан, вам пора просыпаться, — тихо позвал Ренджи, разглядывая чернявый затылок.

— Я не сплю, — так же в полголоса ответил Кучики, меняя положение, укладываясь на спину, но так и не открывая глаз. — Но очень хотелось бы.

Шумно выдохнув, он потёр лицо и сел на футоне, откидывая одеяло в сторону и позволяя утренней прохладе комнаты забраться под одежду. Четыре часа сна почти не помогли отдохнуть, слишком уж насыщенной и полной впечатлений вышла ночь, да и просыпаться не под холодным одеялом, а в согревающей компании оказалось приятно. Бьякуя сразу откинул мысль устраивать «тёплые пробуждения» почаще, вспомнив, что увлекаться и баловаться такими мелочами ему не стоит, стоило сдерживать многие свои душевные и телесные порывы и не забывать кто он и где он. Убрав волосы с лица и примирившись с неудобной действительностью, он открыл глаза и подслеповато оглядел комнату: низкий стол в углу, полки с разной ерундой, приоткрытый стенной шкаф, какие-то постеры и фотографии на стенах, больше окно в полстены, стойка для меча и лёгкий беспорядок везде, куда бы не падал взгляд. Никакого невыносимого бардака, тяжёлого запаха пыли или нестиранной одежды, неуместных и странных вещей — пейзаж перед глазами предстал самый обыденный и несколько разочаровывающий, Бьякуе отчего-то мнилось, что его лейтенант в быту личность чуть более неординарная. Он обернулся, чтобы поделиться открытием, но замер, даже не успев открыть рта: Ренджи в качестве ночной юката носил тонкое, явно женское, летнее кимоно без подкладки с таким безвкусным рисунком гинко и отвратительным сочетанием цветов, что все слова попросту теряли свой смысл, ни одно не смогло бы в достаточной степени описать уродство дешёвой тряпки. Одновременно с этим не нашлось бы сколь удачного эпитета, чтобы выразить как органично выглядел в ней Ренджи, ничуть не стесняясь и будто бы радуясь произведённому впечатлению. Бьякуя ощутил прилив абсолютно неудобного сейчас возбуждения и совершенно детское желание прогулять работу ради каприза. Никак иначе желание продолжить то, что они начали ночью и что так неудачно прервали, назвать не получалось.

— Если хотите, можете мою форму надеть, в шкафу есть чистый комплект, — предложил Ренджи, будто нарочно игнорируя немой вопрос. Он совершенно точно знал, какое впечатление производил и сейчас наслаждался реакцией Бьякуи на него.

— Спасибо.

— Помочь? — возможно, будь сегодня обычный день, Бьякуя бы и принял помощь, но давать ход проснувшейся страсти времени не было. Не стоило врать себе и глупо надеяться, что от приставаний Ренджи можно спастись бегством, Бьякуя пока не успел насытиться его страстью, чтобы легко отказываться от неё.

— Не стоит.

— Когда-то давно я думал, что всех вельмож, знатных и важных людей одевают только слуги, а сами они такой ерундой не занимаются, — Ренджи перекатился на бок и подпёр голову кулаком, наблюдая, как Кучики сначала ищет форму в шкафу, а затем переодевается. — Про вас тоже так думал. Глупо, да, но я понятия не имею, чем вы занимаетесь в поместьях, кроме как читаете стихи, меняете наряды по три раза на дню и напускаете очень важный вид.

— Не буду тебе врать и говорить, что в клане нет людей, для которых всё перечисленное тобой единственные обязанности, — улыбнулся Бьякуя, соглашаясь. — Но во всех великих благородных семьях есть очень чёткая иерархия, каждый член клана занимается своим кругом дел, которые должен вести со всей щепетильностью, особенно, представитель главной ветви семьи. И я — как гарант, что все обещания, клятвы, уговоры и договорённости будут неуклонно исполняться членами семьи Кучики и всеми душами, имеющими к ней прямое отношение.

— Даже представить не могу, какая на вас ответственность лежит… Что значит быть гарантом? Судить своих же?

— В том числе, — подтвердил Кучики, уже заканчивая с одеждой. — На каждой и каждой главе клана лежит очень большая ответственность, как бы банально это не звучало. Наследников воспитывают иначе, чем аристократов, не претендующих на высокое звание. Простому обывателю, наблюдающему со стороны может быть сложно осознать и осмыслить все связи, тайные и явные, которые пронизывают Серейтей одно за одним, на которых выстроено и держится наше нынешнее общество. Великие семьи носят такое звание не потому, что кланам удалось скопить много богатств или сильных артефактов. На семьях лежит великая ответственность держать наш в мир в порядке и балансе, уметь договариваться об этом порядке, а не терзать неповинных людей в междоусобных войнах. Если пожелаешь, я могу рассказывать время от времени некоторые любопытные, на мой взгляд, вещи, — путано, но интригующе поведал Кучики, подходя к окну и явно желая покинуть комнату через него.

— Наверное, поэтому Рукия не рассказывает мне ничего про клан, небось придавило осознанием, в какую тяжеловесную махину её затащила судьба. Бедная, до сих пор в себя не придёт, — Ренджи вылез из-под одеяла и тоже подошёл к окну, откидывая растрепавшуюся за ночь косу за спину. — Но да, хочу. Хотя бы чтобы лучше вас понять.

— Даже не знаю, ценить ли твой порыв или опасаться его, — неловко отшутился Бьякуя. Глупая и простая утренняя искренность Ренджи неожиданно смутила и завела в тупик, выбивая из рук все заготовленные фразы, что обычно лежали припасёнными для подобных случаев. Вряд ли он понимал, что Бьякуя тоже имел крайне слабое представление об его жизни, помыслах и порывах, Абараи Ренджи был для него не меньшей загадкой, чем для того вся аристократия вместе взятая.

— Тут уж я вам не помощник.

В тусклом свете от рассветного солнца, приглушаемого слепым окном, они замерли друг напротив друга, собираясь прощаться на сегодня, придерживая при себе ворох вопросов, которые грозили сорваться с языков и ответы на которые не уложились бы и в годы разговоров.

— Я подумал, может мне переселиться в тот дом, что положен мне, как лейтенанту? Я был там недавно — приличный и добротный, требует небольшого ремонта и заботливой руки. Мы могли бы устраивать свидания в нём, чем плохо? И никто посторонний точно не помешает.

— Если тебе неловко за происшествие ночью…

— Очень неловко, — хмуро кивнул Ренджи, отводя взгляд. — Конечно, вежливо было бы взять всю вину на себя и клятвенно вас заверить, что больше никогда, но вы тоже были хороши, Кучики-сама! Вот и поделим ответственность пополам. Я со своей стороны могу предложить такой выход. Ваш слуга, Тетсуро, очень удачно напомнил мне про дом, так почему бы не воспользоваться?

— У меня есть немного другие соображения на этот счёт, что о доле твоей вины, что о твоём доме, но сейчас высказывать их времени не осталось, мне пора. Увидимся завтра на службе, Ренджи.

— Ага, — просто ответил тот, поколебался секунду, но поцеловал Кучики на прощание, зажав у стенки и забравшись рукой в прорезь хакама, чтобы погладить бедро. Ладонь его быстро скинули, не дав забраться под складки одежды, но долгий поцелуй в ответ Ренджи получил, даже чересчур долгий для спешащего человека. — До завтра.

***

— Ты что наделал?! — Рукия напрыгнула с высоты, хватая за запястье и заламывая руку под болезненным углом. — Если это шутка, мне совсем не смешно!

— И тебе привет, — удивлённо поздоровался Ренджи, стряхивая с себя Рукию и отходя на несколько шагов в сторону. Он тренировался с зампакто и нарочно для этого ушёл в лес, чтобы побыть в одиночестве и не отвлекаться на ерунду, и, по всей видимости, пробыл здесь не меньше пяти часов, потому что подруга вряд ли бы ушла раньше со службы, как бы не полыхала праведным гневом, а до этой опушки от расположения любого отряда минимум сорок минут бега. Да, пора закругляться, этой ночью стоило отоспаться, раз прошлой не вышло. — Что на тебя нашло?

— На меня?! — вспылила Рукия ещё сильнее и опять полезла в драку, но уже с мечом наперевес. Ренджи спорить не стал и молча включился в драку, давая возможность выпустить пар и явно не один час копившуюся злость. Они скрестили клинки, попрыгали и покружили по опушке хаотично сходясь и расходясь, Ренджи за ходом боя следил в полглаза, двигаясь на голых рефлексах, выработанных долгими часами тренировок, и больше думал отчего Рукия так вспылила. Наверное, из-за ночного конфуза? Небось её задёргали с расспросами…

По тому, как опустились её плечи и изменилось выражение лица, Ренджи понял, что Рукия выдохлась и физически, и морально, сильные чувства всегда выматывали её быстрее, чем долгие бои и отработки ударов. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что ей удалось стать частью клана Кучики, Рукии порой сильно не хватало их фирменного хладнокровия и сдержанности, за которые часто принимали её робость и трусость перед людьми старшими и более авторитетными. Спрятав катану в ножны, Ренджи подошёл ближе, обнял за тонкие плечи и прижал к груди, утешая:

— Расскажешь?

— Это ты должен рассказать мне, что за интриги ты плетёшь! — злым приглушённым голосом возмутилась Рукия, но не отстранилась и даже обняла в ответ. — Зачем ты вообще полез в клан? Что случилось? Зачем тебе это надо?

— Ну, надо, — задумчиво протянул Ренджи, думая, чем стоит поделиться, а что скрыть. За невнятный ответ он схлопотал болезненный тычок в бок тонким сильным пальчиком. — Так вышло, Рукия, я сам не понял, как и когда…

— Ты в кого-то влюбился? — она задрала голову и цепко уставилась на него, требуя ответов одним своим видом. — Как ты вообще мог влюбиться в кого-то из клана? Не так много благородных дам Кучики служат в Готее, — Рукия нахмурилась, задумавшись. — Да кроме меня никого толком и нету, кто вообще мог бы попасться себе на глаза. Если вы познакомились не на службе, то где? И когда? Явно же у вас далеко не первая встреча, раз она позволила тебе… ну… то, что позволила… — она смутилась и покраснела, чуть сбиваясь с делового настроя и желания вытрясти из друга всю душу, лишь бы узнать правду.

— Трахнуть её, будем говорить прямо, — усмехнулся Ренджи, смущая Рукию ещё больше и подхватывая её на руки. Длинный день сказался, ноги уже гудели, захотелось присесть, тем более разговор обещал затянуться, поэтому он устроился на траве, постелив своё хаори и усадив Рукию себе на колени. Та не запротестовала и прижалась тёплым боком.

— Ну? И кто она?

— Вот этого я тебе точно не скажу! — Ренджи рассмеялся от сплетения чужой наглости и наивности. Конечно, они были лучшими друзьями с детства, чего только не пережили, но делиться всем без разбору никогда не спешили.

— Мы друзья или кто?! Какого хрена?! Я должна знать! Или ты думаешь, я разболтаю кому-то из дома? — она опять ткнула в бок, на котором обещался остаться синяк. Ренджи только вздохнул, давно смирившийся с рукоприкладством от Рукии. — Серьёзно, мы друзья? Почему ты не хочешь объяснить мне, что происходит? Я такой дурой себя чувствую… Меня с самого утра подняли местные кумушки, задёргали вопросами, да ещё и в отряде завалило записками от всех излишне любопытных. Я столько всего знаю про прошедшую ночь, такой ворох небылиц и нелепиц, а правды даже попробовать угадать не могу… Все думают, что я её знаю, а мне приходится только делать вид. Представляешь, как бесит?

— Представляю, — покивал Ренджи, думая будет ли кто приставать с расспросами к капитану сегодня вечером. Какой-нибудь смельчак или идиот, да найдётся, ведь все думают, что Ренджи кого-то из главной ветви клана совратил, да ещё и с позволения главы клана. Хотя тот может сказать, что и не знал ничего, а Ренджи воспользовался его срочной отлучкой из дома. Дела… наверное, утром стоило согласовать версии, но, как ни крути, последнее слово, как и все прочие слова, останутся за Кучики, который своим весом перекроет всё сказанное до него.

— Да говори ты уже! — опять ткнула его Рукия, начиная заново кипятиться, но злость не помешала ей отметить на лице Ренджи странно-задумчивое выражение, будто он и вправду влюбился, а ведь они не общались толком всего-то несколько месяцев — для шинигами не срок, но, видимо, срок для дружбы.

— Я думаю о том, чтобы жениться, — решился Ренджи. Идея с поиском хорошей супруги в клане казалась ему самой правдоподобной, да и других так и не нашлось.

— На Кучики? — охнула Рукия.

— Да кто ж мне позволит? — рассмеялся Ренджи. — На ком-то менее благородном, кого моя скромная получка лейтенанта потянет.

— Знаю я теперь, какая у лейтенантов зарплата, не прибедняйся, — отмахнулась Рукия.

— Всё равно дворец, охапку слуг и богатые наряды каждый месяц не потяну. Нет, мне бы кого попроще, чтобы домой не грустно было возвращаться, чтобы тепло и уютно было. Семью охота мне завести, надоело одной войной жить, успеется ещё. Я после заварушки с Айзеном многое для себя передумал, вроде ничего такого, но сейчас своего угла хочется и того, кто с нетерпением ждать будет. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я, да Рукия?

Та только покивала в ответ, разделяя тягучие мысли об обделённом детстве и холодном одиночестве в клане.

— Мы когда в походе были, помнишь, тот, затянувшийся? Ну вот, мы с капитаном о чём только не разговаривали, делать всё равно было нечего, не деревья же считать. Можно сказать, он сам это предложил — найти невесту из поместья, у вас ведь там не только Кучики живут, но просто фрейлины и девушки, отданные на воспитание, да? Я, конечно, болван без родословной, но капитан решил познакомить меня с некоторыми людьми, как начальник стражи, например, чтобы моё имя на слуху было, а там, глядишь, если кто понравится, родители и не против будут.

— Допустим, я проглочу это объяснение, — фыркнула Рукия, ни на секунду не поверив. — Но на вопрос, кого и зачем ты совратил, ответа так и не было. Кто она?

— Не скажу, — Ренджи мотнул головой, даже не споря или отнекиваясь. Просто спокойный отказ, как бы Рукия не бесилась на него.

— А как же… Шизуру, вроде её так зовут, да? — казалось про давнюю любовницу Ренджи знали все, уж слишком часто про неё справлялись. С чего бы? Никогда он о ней не отзывался никак иначе, чем о приятной компании на ночь.

— Мне кажется, я ей надоел. Да и она мне тоже, если на то пошло.

— И всё-таки! Как ты умудрился совратить даму Кучики?! Да не просто совратить, а ещё и в главное крыло притащить! Я знаю, что эта женщина не из поместья, кумушки за ночь всех пересчитали и подняли на ноги, но вот Кучики из других районов так просто не проверить, можно и по носу получить за излишнее любопытство. Охрана рассказала, что ты с кем-то на руках скрылся в сторону нечётных районов, но следом никто не кинулся, побоялись твоего гнева. Теперь все голову ломают, кто же из дам соблазнился на дикаря, показывают друг на друга, шепчутся, того и гляди скандал будет. Весь клан на нервах.

— О, значит не буду показывать нос в поместье с месяц или два, а то порвут на части за поруганную честь неизвестно кого, — отшутился Ренджи, тихо обмирая от деятельности местных сплетниц, которые могли попить кровь не только кровь невинной жертвы, но и устроить немало проблем главе клана, чьим именем он так легкомысленно прикрылся. Вот этого хотелось меньше всего. Ренджи опять тяжело вздохнул, наконец, осознавая масштабы катастрофы, которая ночью казалась глупой нелепостью. — Завтра буду каяться капитану, может простит и не будет сильно бить…

— Хочешь, я попробую за тебя попросить? — отважно вызвалась Рукия, видя, как друг поменялся в лице. Подходить к брату с такой щекотливой темой она сама бы ни за что не стала, но и Ренджи бросать одного в беде не хотелось. К общему безрадостному фону прибавилось гадкое ощущение собственной виновности, ведь если бы не забросила всё общение и всех друзей в дальний ящик, обменяв их на работу, может и не случилось бы ничего, может смогла бы удержать Ренджи от несусветной глупости. — Ты только скажи, зачем сглупил так? Ведь веская причина была, да?

— Влюбился я, Рукия. Как мальчишка влюбился… Сам от себя не ожидал, но мысли в одну сторону сворачивают, ни о ком другом думать не могу, — честно признался Ренджи, впиваясь взглядом в оранжевое зарево заката и противореча сам себе. Оставалось надеяться, что Рукия искренность оценит и не будет больше больно тыкать под рёбра, чтобы выпытать правду. — Ты за меня не переживай, я разберусь. А братом… будет ли он тебя слушать? Ты же знаешь, что если он решил чего, то с места уже не сдвинуть.

— Я попытаюсь, — самоотверженно возразила Рукия.

— Спасибо, — Ренджи благодарно улыбнулся, поцеловал её в макушку и поднялся с земли. — Давай по домам, устал я, а день завтра длинным обещает быть.

***

Привалившись к стенке, Ренджи перебирал листы и папки, что держал в руках и что скопились за день выходного, больше, чтобы занять чем-то беспокойные руки и отложить поход в кабинет капитана ещё на чуть-чуть, хотя бы на минутку. 

— Здравствуйте, Абараи-сан, — помахал Рикичи чуть ли не с другого конца коридора, торопясь подойти ближе. — Как выходной?

— Привет, нормально. Почти весь день тренировался, а что?

— Ничего, просто любопытно, — отчего-то смутился Рикичи, смешно замотав головой и руками. Неужели и до него слухи дошли? Под вечер Ренджи поймал на себе несколько заинтересованных взглядов, но подойти никто так не решился. Правильно — послал бы. — Вы чего тут стоите? Помощь может быть нужна? Забыли что-то? Я могу принести?

— А? — Ренджи перевёл взгляд обратно на бумаги, вздохнул и покачал головой. — Нет, просто проверяю… Ты ведь знаешь, какой капитан строгий в отношении документации.

— Да, у него не забалуешь, — попытался пошутить Рикичи, но затух к концу, потому что дверь рядом резко распахнулась, открывая виду Кучики при полном параде: форма, капитанское хаори, кенсейкан и перчатки, куда же без перчаток. В голове мелькнула мысль, что в следующее свидание надо будет их стянуть, уговорами или обманом, но снять. В бани что ли его затащить? Всё равно показываться в поместье пока не стоило, не хотелось, чтобы все пялились или, что хуже, приставали с разговорами. Пока что появление Ренджи у Кучики заканчивалось только волнениями и сплетнями.

— Лейтенант, вы ко мне? — пришлось кивнуть, выставлять себя трусом перед младшим офицерским составом не стоило. — Замечательно, проходите. Десятый офицер, у вас какие-то вопросы? — спросил Бьякуя привычно холодно, прогоняя одним грозным видом перепуганного Рикичи куда подальше, захлопнул за Ренджи дверь и накинул простой скрадывающий шумы барьер.

Капитан вернулся за стол, приняв документы, но сразу отложив в сторону. Тишина рвала на части не хуже, чем ожидание: за ночь Ренджи успел надумать всякого и сам себя запугать. Конечно, здоровому сну это нисколько не помешало, потому что чего бы в мире и жизни не творилось, восемь часов полноценного отдыха позволяли достойно держаться в любой ситуации.

— Доброе утро, — начал он, не зная с чего ещё начать.

— Доброе, Ренджи, — капитан выглядел таким же холодным, как при разговоре с Рикичи. Ничего хорошего это не означало, для Ренджи точно. В такие моменты стоило не отсвечивать, соглашаться и делать вид, что сожалеешь о содеянном. Ренджи сожалел, ещё как сожалел, но ждал своей очереди, чтобы покаяться в потакании низшим страстям и всё прочем, что ему будут вменять. — Как прошёл выходной?

— Это важно? — растерялся Ренджи. — Я пропустил что-то? Меня Рикичи тоже спрашивал…

— Это вежливость, — тонко усмехнулся Кучики, чуть сбивая градус загадочности и вынимая из верхнего ящика стола стопку бумаг, судя по остаткам воска на них — писем. — Будь у меня вчера свободный день, писем и ходоков было бы в разы больше. Тебе не докучали?

— Я сбежал в леса почти на весь день, но не специально.

— Крайне удачное решение.

— Извините.

— Неужели? Не ты ли желал поделить ответственность пополам? — поддел Кучики. Ренджи с облегчением понял, что на него не злятся, бросать не собираются, да и вообще воспринимают ситуацию намного проще, чем представлялось.

— Ко мне Рукия вчера вечером приходила, она сначала чуть не убила меня со злости, а потом рассказала, что в поместье творится. Я до этого как-то не думал, сколько слухов и проблем может быть из-за того, что мы не были достаточно осторожны, но как осознал масштабы… — Ренджи осторожно поднял взгляд. — Я не хотел устраивать вам проблем.

— Из чего-то действительно неприятного меня ожидал лишь разговор с Тетсуро, — Бьякуя чуть нахмурился, вечерняя выволочка от неожиданно недовольного слуги не успела выветриться из памяти. Для Тетсуро, который знал о слабости к Ренджи, загадкой не было, кого же совратил дикарь, да и наряды господина он знал все до последнего пояса, от того разговор хоть и прошёл в вежливых фразах и со всей учтивостью, Бьякуя всё равно ощутил себя нашкодившим ребёнком, припомнив времена, когда его наказывал многоуважаемый дед. Возможно, преданного слугу, который желал только лучшего, стоило послушать чуть более внимательно, но Бьякуя для себя решил, что уже одно то, что он простил такую вольность, можно было считать не только великой милостью со своей стороны, но и выражением большого уважения к мудрости и рассудительности слуги.

— Вы хоть кому-нибудь что-нибудь объяснили? — совсем потерялся Ренджи.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Бьякуя, нарочно помедлив с ответом, чтобы чуть помучить. — Я задал лишь один вопрос. С чего все решили, что ты вступил связь именно с Кучики? Что цвет волос, что перчатки никоим образом не подтверждают принадлежность к клану. Возможно ли, что кто-то переоделся так для маскировки, чтобы без лишних вопросов попасть в поместье?

— Так наверное ваша охрана знает всех в лицо, разве нет?

— Некоторые родственники посещают поместье слишком редко, — ответил Бьякуя, больше рассказывая реальную ситуацию, чем пересказывая что наговорил многоуважаемым и многочисленным домочадцам. — В любом случае, я поддержал слова о том, что позволил использовать свои комнаты для ночного свидания, уже это немного снизило градус возмущения некоторых особо встревоженных твоей невоспитанностью дам. Пришлось пообещать привести тебя в чувства и воззвать к совести.

— Можно, я больше никогда больше к вам в поместье не приду?

— Разве вечер с Араки-саном был плох?

— Что вы… Дело в сплетнях. Я редко имел с ними дело, а у ваших домочадцев это чуть ли не основное занятие по жизни, вряд ли у меня получится так же красиво, как у вас, выходить из щекотливых ситуаций. Я не хочу своей нелепостью и глупостью пошатнуть ваш авторитет и ухудшить жизнь Рукии в клане. Вы… вы оба… что вы, что она, занимаете очень много места в моей жизни и моём сердце, чтобы потерять вас из-за нелепицы или криво сказанных слов, — Ренджи тяжело вздохнул, еле выговорив последнюю фразу, так неловко было признаваться в своих чувствах, которые при этом остро требовали произнести их вслух, драли на части, распирали и нуждались в выходе. На Кучики смотреть было боязно, даже страшнее, чем признаваться в симпатии в первый раз, ещё тогда, в палатке. Да, он тогда не отказал, но мог сейчас.

— Что же, отчасти ты прав, — согласился Кучики, поднимаясь с места.

— Как теперь всё будет? — осторожно спросил Ренджи, решив не спрашивать будет ли вообще что-то.

— Мне необходимо некоторое время, как лучше решить этот вопрос, но наше следующее свидание я бы провёл где-то в стороне от дома. Возможно, в одном из заведений в квартале Плескающегося карпа.

— Когда? — слишком быстро и оттого не слишком вежливо спросил Ренджи.

— Не скоро, у меня скопилось много дел.


	6. Chapter 6

Часов в комнате не обнаружилось, что Ренджи немного расстроило, потому что полагаться на внутренний хронометр он привык только в экстренных ситуациях, когда времени на сомнения не оставалось, а голова была забита вещами поважнее. Сейчас же, когда он сидел в приличных комнатах в чуть ли не самом дорогом чайном доме в районе Плескающихся карпов и ждал, время шло неправильно, Ренджи никак не мог заметить его течения, поэтому попеременно переживал, что опоздал, и его не дождались, и что пришёл слишком рано. Он пытался утешится мыслью, что выходил их дома он вовремя, мысленно представлял часы перед глазами, но всё равно переживал и беспокойно крутил пустую чашку, что вырвал из союза с пузатым чайником, другими чашками и блюдцами.

Сёдзи отодвинулись с мягким приятным звуком, деревяшка мелодично стукнулась о другую деревяшку, а милая девушка-прислужница в поклоне предложила очередному гостю располагаться со всем комфортом, спросив не изволит ли он чего.

— Вина, — коротко бросил Бьякуя, входя и устраиваясь за столом напротив отчего-то смущённого Ренджи. Выяснять причины такого поведения не хотелось абсолютно. Бьякуя понадеялся, что Абараи сам настроится на нужный лад в самые ближайшие минуты, сейчас ему не хотелось играться в чуткого любовника, но, возможно, вино расслабит их обоих, а значит ночь пройдёт именно так, как Бьякуе желалось. — Долго ждал?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Ренджи и отложил чашку. — Наверное, долго.

— Это сколько? — с интересом спросил Бьякуя.

— Тридцать два дня.

Что поделаешь, если у него были дела? Бьякуя пристально посмотрел на любовника и в который раз подивился, каким простым и понятным Ренджи выглядел на первый взгляд и каким он оказался внутри. Полной противоположностью того, что так старательно демонстрировал окружающим: кричащая внешность и при этом спокойный расчёт; глупыми разговорами и шутками прикрывалась рассудительность; не смотря на послушание и исполнительность, Ренджи обдумывал все приказы, что получал. Кривил он душой, когда говорил, что сплетни и интриги не по его части. Обычно из таких, как Абараи, выходили самые удачливые и изворотливые чиновники, потому что серая мораль, честный вид, прямые слова и чёткость мысли всегда располагали к себе искренностью и простотой. Что не сделай такой персонаж — всё будет пристойно и правильно, укладываться в его крепко сбитый кодекс чести, согласовываться со словами и выглядеть очень пристойно в любых глазах.

Ответить сразу не получилось. К ним постучались, служанка после разрешения зашла к ним подносом, принесла вина и пьяных слив на закуску, откланялась и сказала, что будет ждать в конце коридора, если дорогим гостям что-то понадобится. Ренджи на девушку ни разу не посмотрел, хмурился и напряжённо молчал, будто бы хотел что-то сказать, но старательно держал при себе.

— Печально, — спасибо, что соизволил обратить внимание, подумал Бьякуя, когда Ренджи поднял взгляд, и продолжил. — Я, если быть откровенным, наше свидание предвкушал. Конечно, дни не считал, — Ренджи покривился, будто бы обиделся на шпильку, — но этого вечера ждал, но вместо приятной компании получил упрёк и мрачный настрой. Наверное, я зря спешил.

Ренджи будто бы обиделся ещё сильнее и молча налил им вина, на провокацию не ведясь, но и не отпуская, протягивая стопку и без слов прося выпить с ним. Бросить бы его здесь одного, а не сидеть и ждать, когда соизволит прийти в соответствующие ситуации чувства… Бьякуя принял вино и неспешно выпил, решив не сбегать сразу, не зря ведь освободил всю ночь и утро.

— Вы всё ещё заинтересованы во мне, Кучики-сама?

— Ты ждал от меня любовных посланий? 

— Хотя бы взгляда.

— Это какого взгляда? — развеселился Бьякуя. — Как же мне надо было на тебя смотреть, расскажи?

— Хоть как-нибудь... — раскис Ренджи. Напряжение, витавшее между ними, испарилось, дышать стало легче, настолько проще, что захотелось в голос рассмеяться, чтобы как следует насладиться этим. Ну да, возможно, Бьякуя немного переиграл в строгого начальника, который кроме работы ничего более не допускает. Даже взглядов, которых неприхотливому Абараи хватило бы пережить томливое ожидание. Хорошо, что недопонимание разрешилось так легко, наверное стоило обговорить его на будущее.

— Я задел твою гордость?

— Скорее, потоптали мои надежды.

— Теперь буду ходить аккуратнее, — опять пошутил Бьякуя, любуясь смурным Ренджи. Теперь он выглядел не обиженным, а расстроенным и от того более располагающим. — Так ты не рад нашей встрече?

Ренджи вздохнул, сдулся и сдался. Конечно, он был рад! Он даже поверить глазам не мог, когда читал короткую записку о дате и месте, запрятал её потом в коробку со всякой памятной ерундой, вроде открытки от друзей после заступления в должность лейтенанта или засушенных цветов из Инузури. До последнего не верилось, что капитан появится здесь, ведь за месяц после их ночного происшествия кроме единственного разговора у них и не было ничего больше, лишь как и прежде — работа, работа и работа. Сейчас ужас как хотелось подойти, обнять, поцеловать и подышать чужим запахом, но Ренджи не знал, как подступиться и корил себя, что вообще поднял эту неприятную тему, которую теперь не знал, как сменить. Перенервничав и растеряв все слова, он опять налил им вина и молча протянул блюдце, Кучики вино принял, прихватив пальцы Ренджи своими, тот вздрогнул, расплескал жидкость и поспешно огляделся, ища, чем утереть руки.

— Всё в порядке, — Бьякуя не растерялся и облизал испачканные пальцы, благо перчатки не промокли. Ренджи на него чуть ли не с открытым ртом смотрел, но быстро переменился в настроении и наконец стал тем Ренджи, который будил в Бьякуе самые постыдные порывы. — Знаешь, я ведь тоже могу упрекнуть тебя в холодности, ты ведь был не менее непроницаем и сугубо профессионален. Чтобы ты делал, спроси я, не наскучил ли тебе?

— Пробрался бы ночью в поместье и изо всех сил показывал, как сильно скучал по вас, — почти сразу ответил Ренджи, подаваясь вперёд всем телом и протягивая новую порцию вина.

— Сегодня у тебя будет такой шанс, — кивнул Бьякуя, отпивая. В животе уже легко щекотало от предвкушения.

Они просидели в тишине ещё некоторое время, пока не допили тёплое вино а солнце за окном не село окончательно. Уже в сумерках Ренджи обеспокоился темнотой и запалил светильники по углам — сильно ярче от них не стало, но жёлтый свет приятно окрасил стены, ширмы и немногие предметы интерьера. Откуда-то из соседних номеров послышался взрыв смеха, Бьякуя поморщился и накинул барьер поверх стен их комнат. В таких местах и заведениях применять магию он не стеснялся, ибо шинигами нередко заглядывали в район развлечений и нередко пользовались заклинаниями ради собственной приватности. Хозяйки чайных домов шли на уступки, простые души терпели давящий магический фон, а шинигами пользовались низкоуровневыми заклинаниями — не только из вежливости, но и из желания не выпячивать умение пользоваться сильной магией, на которое мог придти не самый желанный знакомый.

Будничная ерунда так увлекла Бьякую, что он не заметил, как Ренджи присел сбоку и забрался под рукава, оглаживая предплечья и порываясь притянуть к себе ближе. Сжимал он сильно, тянул тоже настойчиво, будто переживал, что не успеет и прогнят раньше, Бьякуя решил не нервировать его, сам подался навстречу и тихо выдохнул, когда шеи, не прикрытой никакой одеждой коснулись горячие губы, Ренджи церемониться не стал и сразу пошёл в наступление, видимо, сильно скучал и долго терпел. Бьякуе и самому не ждалось, он назначил свидание за четыре дня и все эти дни постоянно отвлекался от дел, предвкушая встречу, никак не мог сосредоточиться и сам себя обругал, что решил устроить всё заблаговременно и теперь ни о чём другом думать не мог.

— Я действительно скучал… — прошептал Ренджи в ухо, обнимая за поясницу и будто бы незаметно расслабляя верхний пояс. — Есть же способ видеться с вами чуть чаще?

— Есть, но не спешишь ли ты? — спросил Бьякуя, тянясь к рыжему хвосту и развязывая шнурок, что держал гриву, тот самый, с игрушечными бубенцами. — Не боишься, что быстро надоем?

— Готов на любую проверку, — улыбнулся Ренджи, откидывая волосы с лица. Бьякуя не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, слишком уж счастливо выглядел Абараи.

— Я подумаю, — согласился Бьякуя и завязал свои не скованные кенсейканом волосы в высокий хвост. Разу уж Ренджи так полюбилась его шея, пусть наслаждается ей без препятствий.

Наверное, стоило уйти в другую часть комнаты, где заранее застелили футон со свежайшей постелью, но они сильно увлеклись, чуть не свалили посуду со стола, хватаясь за рукава, залезая под одежду и целуясь ровно так, как и должны были целоваться после месячного перерыва. Их короткая борьба закончилась, когда Бьякуя оказался зажат в медвежьих объятиях между Абараем и полом, с удовольствием сдался и подставил шею, уже не сдерживая стонов. Никогда прежде он не мог и подумать, что эта часть его тела так чувствительна и что от грубоватых ласк он будет заводится так неприлично быстро.

— Вы… я… — Ренджи что-то пробормотал себе под нос, поцеловал в висок и уселся верхом, не давая двигаться и распутывая пояса с очень серьёзным видом. Бьякуя смотрел на него с лёгкой полуулыбкой, ждал и не желал и пальцем шевелить. — Вам точно нравится со мной?

— Боишься, что я тянул время, потому что не знал, как отказать? — вместо ответа он получил изучающий пристальный взгляд. — Не находишь, что ситуация маловероятная? — Бьякуя покачал головой и откинул выбившуюся из небрежного хвоста прядь. — Хочу посмотреть на твои татуировки, Ренджи, будь добр.

Из слоёв одежд Абараи выпутывался будто бы нехотя, без горячечности, с которой минуту назад целовался, распускал пояса, стаскивал слои ткани с широких плечей и нарочно аккуратно расправлял изнанку и под конец деловито убрал волосы с лица за спину, усаживаясь на Бьякуе вольготнее и давая себя рассмотреть с самого удачного угла. Всё знал про себя, засранец, но прибеднялся. В голове мелькнула мысль о наказании, но все наспех перебраные варианты больше походили наказание для него, чем для Абараи, поэтому, опустив этот момент, Бьякуя сразу опустил руки на поджарые бока и с силой провёл вверх, чтобы огладить татуировки на груди. В полумраке комнаты выглядел он сущим демоном с волосами цвета кровати и зазывно блестящими глазами.

— В эту ночь нам никто не помешает, — зачем-то сказал Бьякуя вслух, удивляясь порыву озвучить очевидное, но эта мысль приносила не меньшее удовлетворение, как и предвкушение свидания. Оставалось надеяться, что Ренджи не постесняется в ласках, в которых был так хорош. — Очень надеюсь, что даже если и появится нежданный посетитель, он прервёт что-то поистине приятное, а не здоровый полуночный сон.

Непрозрачный намёк Ренджи понял и громко рассмеялся, соглашаясь с планами. Он коротко поинтересовался был ли Бьякуя прежде здесь и есть ли здесь запасы необходимых вещей для таких ответственных ночей, выслушал ответ, что в стенном шкафу находилось всё необходимое, и получил безмолвное разрешение делать всё на своё усмотрение, что от любящего контролировать Кучики звучало странно и подозрительно. Решив принять это за вызов и испытание, Ренджи кивнул и опять накинулся с поцелуями, о которых так страстно мечтал. Кучики ему пылко отвечал, почти кусался в ответ и обнимал крепче и крепче. Провалявшись с ним на циновках и безуспешно пытаясь забраться под слишком большое количество одежд, Ренджи разозлился и чуть ли не вытряхнул Кучики из верхнего кимоно, чтобы облегчить свою участь, обрадовался первой победе, смог стянуть другие одежды с одного плеча и впился в него с поцелуями.

Напора такого Кучики никак не ожидал, а может хотел поиграться, но стоило Ренджи убрать руки, как тот стал понемногу уползать назад, не даваясь и уходя от ласк. Пришлось хватать его за оставшиеся пояса и подминать под себя, слишком уж хорошо он пах, падла, — вылизывать хотелось везде. Кучики подставился, да ещё и по руке огладил, успокаивая одним касанием и разжимая пальцы, чтобы ладонь переложить к себе на ноге, где одежда уже задралась и не мешалась, мол, за это лучше подержись. Ренджи спорить не стал, скользнул выше по бедру и с наслаждением сжал, получая тихий вздох. Любопытно, там у него кожа такая же чувствительная, как на шее? Стоило выяснить немедленно.

На ласки белоснежных ляжек Кучики реагировал так же громко, Ренджи поцелуев не жалел, да и тискал любовника до красных пятен. Кучики в фундоши уже было явно тесно, Ренджи погладил его вставший член через ткань, припоминая, как он чувствовался на языке. Нет, совершенно точно и очень срочно нужно было раздеть капитана и наслаждаться им без дурацких преград в виде дорогих тряпок, да и самому раздеться тоже.

— Идёмте в постель, мне надоело с вами играться.

— Не хочу, — искренне ответил Бьякуя, не желая и пальцем шевелить. Он повёл рукавом и отвернулся, показывая твёрдость твоего намерения и чуть не пропустил, как Абараи схватил его абсолютно варварским образом, перекинул через плечо, чтобы пройти три шага и сгрузить на широкую постель. Бьякуя в себя не пришёл после таких кульбитов и сказать ничего не успел, как Ренджи вцепился в его пояса, нетерпеливо помучался с узлами и чуть опять не порвал их, благо здесь удержать его получилось вовремя. — В каком виде я буду уходить отсюда? — Бьякуя смахнул чужие руки и сам расправился с одеждой, под которой сразу оказались горячие шершавые ладони Абарая.

— Как вас приласкать? Я так ждал, что теперь не знаю, с чего начать, — Ренджи сидел напротив, сжимал за лодыжки и так внимательно разглядывал, будто ограбить хотел и высматривал кошель. Интересно, много ли он воровал, пока жил в Руконгае? Почему-то Бьякуя чувствовал в нём предрасположенность к этому делу, то ли оценив ловкость рук, то ли познав его способности к актёрству. — Весь месяц мечтал о всяком, а сейчас все фантазии будто смыло.

— Ты уж поднатужься, — поддел Бьякуя, не удержавшись. — О чём ты больше всего думал?

— О руках ваших, — Ренджи отпустил ногу и ухватил чужие пальцы с аккуратными продолговатыми отполированными ногтями, широкими суставами и длинными фалангами. Пальцы Кучики он считал произведением искусства, впору на свитки наносить, да на стену вешать. Он прикрыл глаза и с чувством поцеловал ладонь, нащупал маленькую застёжку-пуговку у среднего пальца и легко распустил её, чтобы стащить перчатки. К сожалению, манёвр его заметили: Кучики ругаться не стал, погладил по щеке, забрался в волосы на затылке, но потом руку отнял и пуговку застегнул обратно. Дались ему эти перчатки, будто без них Ренджи забыл бы к кому в постель забрался! Да он помнил об этом покрепче, чем сам Кучики. — Вам замечательно с убранными волосами. 

От неизысканного комплимента неожиданно захорошело больше, чем от вина. Умел Ренджи сказать так, что ответить было нечего. Конечно, Бьякуя со всем тщанием этот факт прятал и не признавал, поэтому сейчас, чтобы скрыть неловкость, тряхнул кое-как завязанным хвостом и полез целоваться первым, потому что иначе скрыть нелепую в своей счастливости улыбку не получалось. Что поделаешь, редко его баловали подобной простой и прямотой. Завались на себя Абараи получилось без проблем, Бьякуя придержал его за затылок, не желая отпускать алых прядей и пьяно воображая, что в руках держит огонь. К сожалению, ни пламенем, ни Ренджи он управлять был не в силах, но лёгкое разочарование утонуло в грубоватых ласках, которыми Абараи щедро одаривал, целуя, сминая одежду и жадно хватаясь за плечи и бёдра, чуть ли не до синяков.

Лежать в постели совсем без одежды было непривычно, но Ренджи не оставил ни шанса и ни края хаори, чтобы прикрыться, отшвырнул все тряпки далеко в сторону и сам непонятно когда успел раздеться. Бьякуе было немного неловко лежать голым, стеснение скрадывала темнота и то, что любовник прижимался ближе любой самой тесной одежды. Стоило бы его отпихнуть, напомнить о скромности, но от кожи Ренджи исходил такой жар, что стоило ему отстраниться, как Бьякуя сразу покрывался мурашками от холода и сам тянул его обратно. Правда, стоило Ренджи устроиться между разведённых ног с ласками совершенно определённого рода, как неприятный холодок забылся сам собой. Врал ему Абараи, точно врал, что не спал с мужчинами прежде. Бьякуя подложил подушку повыше, чтобы любоваться не только мерными движениями головы но и мощной спиной, такие виды будоражили ещё больше, заставляли краснеть и неблагородно постанывать.

Ласка ртом длилась так долго, что Бьякуя поёрзал, нарвался на то, что его сильнее прижали к футону, и попытался податься навстречу или надавить на затылок Абараи, намекая, что хотелось бы чего-то большего, только не очень ясно чего. Язык его, горячий и умелый, то скользил по всей длине, то задерживался на головке, то перемещался на поджатые яички. Издевался, точно издевался…

— Ренджи, — шумно выдыхая попросил Бьякуя, когда тот взял в рот глубоко, но не достаточно сильно, чтобы кончить. Почти болезненная судорога разочарования прошлась по всему телу. — Сегодня ты необычайно размерен… Может…

— Может что? — тот оторвался с неприличным чмоком и внимательно уставился в глаза. Бьякуя вздрогнул, замер и забыл чего вообще хотел, кроме разрядки. Он закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на чувствах и пытаясь собрать мысли, которые из него так старательно высасывал Абараи. — Вам не понравилось?

Они замерли в молчании не несколько мгновений, пока Бьякуя не капитулировал в первую очередь сам перед собой:

— Посмотри, что интересного есть в шкафах, кроме масла. И его тоже достань, — Ренджи повёл головой, откидывая волосы с лица, кивнул и сел на пятки у стенного шкафа, шурша створками и тихо открывая коробки. До чего же он был могучим! Плавая в мареве неудовлетворённого возбуждения Бьякуя любовался тёмными провалами татуировок на пояснице и крепких ягодицах. Вот уж кому нечего было стесняться в своём теле, так Абараи — идеален со всех сторон, Бьякуя успел оценить многие ракурсы.

— Хотите? — Ренджи нарушил тишину, обернулся и на вытянутой руке показал бусы, какими они игрались прежде, но больше в диаметре. Внутри всё сладко сжалось от предвкушения. Бьякуя кивнул, поспешно облизнулся и подавил желание улечься на живот раньше времени. Что-то неправильное творил с ним Абараи, что-то нехорошее, от чего отказаться возможности не представлялось. Оставалось надеяться, что дальше постели это не уйдёт, слабость в любовных утехах была простительна, но в остальных делах Бьякуя позволить себе так расслабиться не мог. — Я очень хочу, чтобы вы стонали так же, как в нашу прошлую ночь. Или громче. Вы можете громче? — Бьякуя не знал, поэтому промолчал, да даже если знал, не признался бы.

Эти бусы были крупнее и тяжелее, чем прежние, Ренджи взвесил их в руке и подумал, что слишком уж они холодные, да скорее всего без подготовки не войдут. Небольшая передышка чуть сбавила градус собственного возбуждения, иначе Ренджи переживал, что кончил, стоило бы чуть приласкать его самого. На самом деле подрочить на Кучики очень хотелось, особенно когда он лежал вот тут, совсем рядом, а не представлялся в горячечных фантазиях каким-то мутным пятном. Что поделаешь, если воображение у Ренджи работало плохо? Благо, теперь было что вспомнить.От прикосновения к бедру он вздрогнул: не ожидал. Кучики поторопил его подойти ближе, придержал за бока, а другой рукой провёл по животу и обхватил член, сжимая у основания. Ренджи снова вздрогнул, охнул и толкнулся в руку, не удержавшись. Если трогать капитана, то есть Кучики-сама, он уже привык, то ответные прикосновения пока сильно смущали, да и не сильно он распускал руки, в отличие от того же Ренджи, который никак не мог нагладиться красивой белой кожи, в нежных местечках такой бархатистой и тонкой, что хотелось покусать.

— Добавь масла, будь добр, — тихо почти приказал Бьякуя, неспешно оглаживая крепкий член. Наверное, стоило пояснить вслух. — Хочу, чтобы ты никуда не торопился сегодня.

— Перчатки? — хрипло спросил Ренджи, кое-как справляясь с похотью. Вот дались они ему ей-богу...

— Ничего, лей, — Бьякуя сел удобнее, подождал когда Абараи управится с флаконом и снова обхватил блестящий от смазки член, размазывая её тоньше и лаская чуть ли не каменный член. Лицо Ренджи в этот момент выражало столько эмоций, что не перечесть. Бьякуе нравилось наблюдать за их сменой, смотреть, как они меняются стоило двигать рукой быстрее или обхватывать ладонью плотнее, надавливать на головку или основание и вытаскивать из Ренджи тихие стоны. С полуприкрытыми глазами и хмурыми бровями он выглядел очаровательно, Бьякуя не удержался и снова поцеловал его, забираясь языком в рот и шалея от чужого возбуждения ещё больше. Правда, не ожидал он, что его грубо отпихнут, уронят на постель и сожмут руку своей поверх.

Явно предвкушая скорую разрядку, Ренджи обхватил ладонь Бьякуи и сделал несколько быстрых движений, показывая как ему нравится и доводя себя до оргазма. Его грудь ходила ходуном, а семя испачкало руку и живот Бьякуи. Они замерли в одной позе ненадолго, Ренджи пережил встряску, которая, будто бы, его оглушила, снова тряхнул головой и указательным и средним пальцем размазал сперму по животу:

— Можно не стирать? — спросил он неожиданно. Что же у него в голове творилось? Бьякуя не понимал, поколебался, но кивнул, подумав, что если кожу стянет совсем сильно, заставит Ренджи немедленно принести воду и полотенце, чем бы они не занимались. От благосклонности Абараи отмер, кажется, улыбнулся, в темноте плохо было видно, и поцеловал, только не в губы, а скулу, снова неразборчиво пробормотал что-то и покрыл щёку и висок невесомыми чрезвычайно нежными поцелуями, которые смутили Бьякую сильнее, чем прежние их игры в постели. В чутких касаниях он распознал то, чувство, которого не заслужил и на которое не мог ответить взаимностью, а потому чувствовал себя неловко и никак акт милования не прерывал, чтобы и Ренджи в неловкость не вгонять. Наверняка, он и сам всё понимал, но дал слабину. Имел право, да и момент подходящий, заметил про себя Бьякуя. — Вы же знаете, какой вы красивый? — прошептал Ренджи в самое ухо, вызывая волну мурашек.

— Ты всем пассиям задаёшь такой вопрос? — хмыкнул Бьякуя, стараясь не подавать виду.

— Только самым желанным, — улыбнулся в ответ Ренджи, заглядывая в глаза. Он зачем-то клацнул зубами перед самым носом и слишком по-хозяйски перевернул Бьякую на спину, проводя ногтем по позвоночнику и подавая убежавшую подушку под голову. — Так бы и сожрал вас.

— Прибереги на будущее, — в тон ответил Бьякуя, устраиваясь удобнее и сгибая одну ногу в колене, чтобы удобнее лежать, да и покрасоваться перед Абараем тоже хотелось: считает красивым? Не жалко, пусть любуется вдоволь.

— Мне пока сложно не жадничать, я ещё не насытился вами, — Ренджи нагнулся и поцеловал в острую лопатку, наслаждаясь тонким запахом свежего пота, секса и палочек, которыми слуги накурили одежду и ароматы которых прилипли к коже. Кучики ужасно хотелось искусать, Ренджи позволил себе небольшую слабость, легко прихватывая за шею и плечи и любуясь, как мышцы и жилы напрягались от неожиданной ласки. То, что Кучики понравилось он понял, потому что тонкие мягкие волосы на шее встали дыбом, а до ушей долетел тихий вздох. Справедливо решив, что раз не гонят, значит можно, Ренджи продолжил перемежать укусы с поцелуями, лишь ненадолго отвлёкся от на масло, неловко открыл флакон, в очередной раз перепачкав не только руки, но и простынь, недовольно рыкнул и вылил остатки Кучики на задницу, не давая себе времени на подумать и сразу приласкивая вход.

С Кучики в постели только так и выходило: стоило задуматься хоть на секунду, позволить себе сомневаться и пуститься в размышления, выйдет ли и насколько хорошо, как всё рушилось и шло не так. Почти как в бою! Отваги целовать его, раздевать и ворочать по постели как самому нравилось требовалось не меньше, чем ринуться в схватку с сильным противником, только в драке можно было избежать позора умерев, тогда как в постели про такому лёгкому пути пройти не вышло бы. Поэтому Ренджи бросался на любовника держа в голове мысль, что надо постараться, отдаться делу полностью и делать, даже если понятия не имеешь как. Пока работало. Ренджи творил то, что ему приходило в голову, особо не церемонился и изо всех сил делал вид, что так и надо, да так уверенно, что сам забывал, что и с мужчинами прежде не спал, и что Кучики Бьякую трогать-то страшно, такой он неприступный и далёкий.

— Нет, не прекращай, — жарко потребовал он от Ренджи, стоило перестать целовать и прикусывать его шею. Ренджи побаивался, что останутся следы, потому что то, как покраснела кожа, и в темноте было видно. — Мне нравится твой рот…

— Я весь ваш, — отозвался Ренджи, надавливая на вход и вводя палец, а следом и второй, удивляясь податливости мышц. Кучики под ним тихо застонал, ткнулся лбом в матрац и красиво прогнулся в спине, подставляясь и возбуждая заново одним своим невозможным видом. В мутном ночном свете из-за матового окна изгибы тела и игра теней завораживали мягкими перекатами, не хуже танца Сенбозакуры. Всё-таки меч капитана идеально ему подходил, кто бы что не говорил.

Долго любоваться не вышло, Кучики подался бёдрами назад, требуя определённого внимания к своей персоне и выводя из оцепенения. Ренджи снова тряхнул головой, отмер и аккуратно протолкнул пальцы дальше, боясь сделать больно, погладил изнутри, дождался одобрительного стона и вынул, чтобы снова ввести уже чуть глубже. Играться так с Кучики, неспешно растягивать его и осыпать поцелуями спину Ренджи мог бы и всю ночь, но тот потребовал прекратить пытку:

— Если вот с этим, — он тронул рукой согревшиеся от жара их тел бусины, — у нас всё получится, я хочу чтобы ты взял меня.

— Что? Я? — такого Ренджи никак не ожидал. Сердце забилось заполошно, а член крайне заинтересованно дёрнулся. — Но как же…

— Разве не очевидно, как мне приятно от твоих ласк? Хочу испытать их в полной мере как можно скорее, иначе изведу себя любопытством и неудовлетворённостью. К чему тянуть? — Кучики повернул голову на бок и внимательно смотрел одним глазом. Ренджи колебался и не знал, как вернее свои мысли выразить, чтобы и не грубо было, и смысл верно донести, но, кажется, его колебания поняли без лишних слов. — Ты переживаешь за мою гордость? — Ренджи покивал, всё ещё забывая как говорить. Кучики в ответ улыбнулся, не снисходительно, а даже тепло и нежно, чем удивил ещё больше. — Ну так отнесись к оказанной тебе чести самым ответственным образом, чтобы даже неправильной мысли не могло возникнуть.

— Д-да, я постараюсь…

— Очень надеюсь, что ты начнёшь стараться прямо сейчас, — улыбнулся Бьякуя, легко кидая в Абараи почти пустой флакон с маслом. Тот поймал, даже не задумываясь, на рефлексах, сковырнул крышку большим пальцем и конечно же пролил всё, что осталось. Не удержавшись, Бьякуя рассмеялся в голос, прикрывая рот рукой и от души веселясь. — Кажется, это входит у тебя в привычку.

— Рядом с вами всегда чувствую себя растяпой, — посетовал Ренджи и снова полез в шкаф. Бьякуя не стал говорить, что радом с Абараи он всегда чувствовал себя излишне серьёзным и немножечко низковатым. — А может это… — Бьяукя приподнялся на локтях и вопросительно посмотрел на загадочную фразу. — Может пропустим промежуточный этап? Я же рехнусь, — у Ренджи снова прорезался руконгайский акцент, который раньше ужасно раздражал и мешал концентрироваться на его словах, а сейчас слышался необычайно очаровательно. В руках он крутил новый непочатый флакон, который слабо бликовал. — Только вы мне расскажите, как правильно. Чтобы у нас точно всё получилось.

— Спешу тебя заверить, что до этого ты отлично справлялся и без моих подсказок, так что предлагаю просто продолжить в том же ключе, — Бьякуя не мог не улыбаться. Очень хотел, но не мог, слишком уж по душе ему было происходящее в комнате. Он похлопал по футону рядом с собой, дождался когда Ренджи ляжет рядом и сам прильнул с поцелуями, зарываясь руками в уже порядком спутанные волосы и переплетая ноги Абарая со своими. В ответ горячие руки заскользили по спине и жадно стиснули зад, Ренджи закинул бедро Бьякуи на себя, а потом и вовсе завалился на спину, увлёкшись поцелуями.

Оказавшись сверху, Бьякуя воспользовался положением и потёрся всем телом о загорелый торс, даже его выдержка не могла продержаться так долго, возбуждение давало о себе знать и требовало выхода. Член от приятного давления заныл, пальцы на ногах подогнулись, а из груди вырвался очередной стон, который так сильно нравился Ренджи:

— Будь добр, воспользуйся маслом по назначению, — громко прошептал он.

— Растянуть вас под себя? — интимно на ухо спросил Ренджи, стискивая за ягодицу.

— Д-да, — прикрыл глаза Бьякуя, пережидая приступ дрожи от непристойных фразочек.

— И трахнуть?

— Да, — совсем тихо согласился он, зажмурившись и цепенея. В жизни ему никто таких слов не говорил, от них внутри всё крутило и сжималось, а ещё очень хотелось, чтобы все эти фразы скорее воплотились в жизнь. — Было бы чудесно…

— Будет охуительно, Кучики-сама, — заверил его Ренджи, снова жарко шепча в ухо так, что не верить даже мысли не было, хотя три минуты назад он чуть ли не подробную инструкцию просил.

Позы они так не сменили, в тишине снова хрустнула крышка склянки, Бьякуя хотел отшутиться по этому поводу, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя и не охать и краснеть, как неопытная девица, но решительность Ренджи набрала обороты, потому что он полез пальцами почти сразу, крепко стискивая бока, больше дразня и гладя, чем подготавливая, и совершенно точно издеваясь. Почему-то Абараи решил в этот раз не молча заниматься таким ответственным делом, а постоянно отпускать комментарии и комплименты к месту или нет:

— Вы такой соблазнительный, Кучики-сама, сложно член в хакама держать, — делился он на ухо, то и дело прикусывая мочку или кожу рядом. — Я вспоминал как вы стонете и дрочил на это весь грёбанный месяц. Меня пиздец заводит, что вы в постели совсем другой и что никто кроме меня не знает правды. На последнем капитанском собрании я стоял позади вас и представлял, как незаметно тискаю вас за задницу, а потом затаскиваю в какой-нибудь укромный уголок и трахаю. Или отсасываю. Мне понравилось вам отсасывать, — неожиданно Ренджи оказался сверху, а не снизу. Бьякуя даже не успел заметить, когда это случилось, бросив все силы на то, чтобы адекватно и прилично реагировать на поток непристойностей, может быть, даже одёрнуть Абарая и велеть следить за речью, но вместо этого он запоздало понял, что стоит у него так крепко, что лежать на животе невозможно.

Стоило попробовать вырваться из хватки и попытаться приподняться, как Ренджи вдавил его в футон сильной рукой, давя между лопаток и ёмко приказывая “не ёрзать”. Бьякуя бестактность не заметил, изнывая и пытаясь потереться о простыни, но и этого ему тоже не позволили. Приказать или попросить не выходило, потому что стоило открыть рот, так вместо слов вылетали стоны и какие-то несвязные обрывки, казалось, что Ренджи трогает его везде, но он лишь уселся на ноги, забирая возможность хотя бы лягнуть его в знак протеста. Единственное, возмущаться было нечем: Бьякуе не было ни больно, ни неприятно, только сладкие волны одна за одной гуляли по телу, вымывая силы из мышц, хотелось ощутить больше, чем просто пальцы, хотелось ощутить чужой вес на себе и окончательно забыться в желании и удовлетворении.

— Кучики-сама, вы не передумали? — спросил Ренджи, наваливаясь всем телом и проходясь стояком по залитой маслом заднице. Уточнять ничего не хотелось, но казалось правильным, да и подразнить ещё немного тоже, пускай внутри всё крутило и тянуло от желания, слишком уж развратно выглядел капитан, особенно когда лежал на животе и всячески подставлялся под пальцы и чуть ли подушку не кусал.

— А похоже?! — почти сразу и очень недовольно отозвался он, выворачивая голову и пытаясь убить взглядом. Сам Ренджи таких пассажей давно перестал бояться, ещё лет десять назад, прекрасно зная, что ничему ему не будет, поэтому опять поцеловал припухшие губы, вынуждая Кучики стонать почти обречённо, приподнялся и помог себе рукой, постепенно входя в податливое разгорячённое тело и содрогаясь всем телом от невероятных ощущений. — Да какого чёрта, — громко застонал Кучики, прогибаясь.

— Блять… скажите, что вам не больно, а? — рвано задышал Ренджи, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Займись делом, Абараи, — прошипел Кучики и отвернулся, подставляя шею и раздвигая ноги шире.

Проглотив привычное “как прикажете!”, Ренджи собрался с последними силами, удобнее перехватил чересчур возбужденного и чересчур злого любовника за талию и занялся делом, как и было велено, по-первости, осторожно, но потом всё быстрее и резче, пробуя разные толчки и смакуя реакцию Кучики на них. Стонал он божественно, мелодичный голос ударялся о дерево и ткань стен красивой песнью. Быстро приноровившись и заняв удобную позу, Ренджи добавил ещё немного масла на всякий случай, крепко зажал Кучики под собой, чтобы не трепыхался, и дотрахал его так глубоко, как только мог, с каждым толчком вдавливая его в постель и доводя до вымученных хриплых криков вместо стонов. Поймав мутный пьяный взгляд на себе Ренджи толкнулся в последний раз, не успел вовремя вытащить и кончил внутрь, содрогаясь всем телом. Оргазм вышел таким оглушительным и таким всепоглощающим, что Ренджи рухнул поверх любовника, вышибая из него весь воздух и замер, тяжело дыша.

— Сволочь, — обругал его Кучики, не выдержав и минуты передышки. — Мало того, что оставил меня неудовлетворённым, так ещё и внутрь… — он не церемонясь пихнул локтём, выбираясь из-под него. Если бы не звенящая пустота в голове, возможно, Ренджи сейчас было бы стыдно или неловко, но ему было немного плевать, тем более Кучики продолжал ругаться себе под нос совсем незлобно, он же приказал перевернуться на спину, что далось с великим трудом, и сел на грудь, расставляя ноги по обе стороны плеч и удивляя этим безмерно. — Открывай рот, Ренджи, у меня есть намерение поступить с тобой так же, как ты обошёлся со мной.

Бьякуя с извращённым удовольствием полюбовался озадаченным, но всё равно ужасно довольным Абараи, и провёл налитой головкой члена по его губам. Кончить хотелось ужасно, но от стимуляции сзади кончить не получилось, хотя это и было очень и очень хорошо, поэтому сейчас Бьякуя чуть не закатил глаза, когда Ренджи покорно открыл рот, принял член на сколько смог, сомкнул губы и несколько раз двинул головой. Это тоже было хорошо, но сегодняшний оргазм отодвигался столько раз, что вырывать его надо было клещами. Похоже, Ренджи это уловил, потому что опять сжал за ягодицу и запустил скользкие пальцы в проход, повёл рукой синхронно с головой и поморщился, когда Бьякуя с криком излился ему в рот. Перед глазами полыхнули искры, живот почти болезненно напрягся, а оргазм вытряхнул последнюю силу из мышц, Бьякуя встал на четвереньки, жмурясь и пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок. Давно у него было такого яркого финиша, а может и никогда вовсе. Ренджи прокашлялся где-то рядом и помог улечься на разорённую постель, давая прийти в себя и гладя по плечам, он вытащил откуда-то одеяло и укрыл их обоих, спасая от прохладного воздуха. Это стало последней каплей — Бьякуя задремал почти сразу, вымотанный донельзя.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Картинки для вдохновения:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/6e/cb/c86ecb6be5dd1255dd3f340061221f65.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/03/ee/8603ee371ecbaa189e7b0ef395ffb36e.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/6b/a7/c26ba72eec6724bfdef022584076dae3.jpg  
> https://jenkhboldssb13.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/shoji-doors54812621248275042.jpg  
> https://www.shiraume-kyoto.jp/rooms/files/img/index/rooms/umegae/img001.jpg  
> https://q-xx.bstatic.com/images/hotel/max1024x768/174/174539091.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/f6/48/a4f6486f5d2defb533154dd9d7c338af.jpg  
> https://data.ukiyo-e.org/harvard/images/HUAM-CARP06794.jpg

— Бьякуя-сама? — вежливо спросил Тетсуро, замечая, что его не слушают и, кажется, давно. Высокий господин не соизволил откликнуться и как-то выказать своё присутствие в этом бренном мире, крутил в руках чашку, ухватив странную манеру неизвестно откуда. Хотя Тетсуро догадывался, кто мог научить его дурной привычке, семи пядей во лбу не надо иметь. Страшно было вообразить, каких ещё манер и, что страшнее, мыслей, высокий господин мог нахвататься от дикаря, который уж слишком влиял на него. Тетсуро молился всем духам, чтобы господин Абараи был достаточно глуп или влюблён, чтобы власть, что ненароком заимел, не использовал во вред клану и во вред Бьякуе-сама. Глава клана мог сколько угодно демонстрировать холодность, равнодушие, стальной расчёт и несгибаемую волю, но ребёнок, что в своё время ставил на уши всё поместье и вытворял такое, чего ни одному, даже самому шальному, предку не снилось, никуда не делся. Тетсуро видел в нынешнем господине тогдашнего подростка, с которым мыкался и пытался вразумить всеми силами, потому опасался, что клан снова вздрогнет от фантастических выходок и решений, которые главе клана вряд ли простят так легко, как простили неопытному юноше.

— Ты что-то говорил? — задумчиво спросил Бьякуя у слуги и знаком попросил налить себе ещё чаю. Впрочем, можно было и не уточнять, в последнее время Тетсуро поднимал тему "дикаря во дворце" в несколько раз чаще, чем Бьякуя — впору ревновать. — Если ты желаешь в очередной раз упрекнуть меня в поспешности решений, повторять не стоит. Не порти мне настроение надуманными переживаниями, я не хочу убеждать тебя в обратном. Не сегодня. 

Несмотря на грубую речь, Бьякуя действительно чувствовал внутри себя необычайную лёгкость и удовлетворённость, стоило ему вернуться мыслями в прошлую ночь. Уснув, хотя вернее было бы сказать “измотавшись”, после первого подхода он проснулся перед самым восходом солнца, спиной прислонившись к широкой спине Абарая, который тихо похрапывал в подушку из-за неудобной позы: его шея изогнулась под неприятным углом, упав с подушки. Бьякуя тряхнул головой, стряхивая дремоту, понял, что лежал абсолютно голым, рядом с таким же нагим Абараи, в чужом семени и поту, под грязным измятым одеялом, пережил лёгкое потрясение по поводу своей распущенности и попенял впредь держать себя в руках, чтобы не находить себя более в подобных неприглядных декорациях. Нехотя сев, поморщившись от лёгкой боли пониже спины и безуспешно попытавшись убрать спутанные волосы с лица, Бьякуя посмотрел на храпящего Ренджи, подвинулся на футоне и уронил того на спину. Абараи затих, раскинулся на постели, но от манёвра не проснулся, позволяя полюбоваться на его раскинувшиеся во все стороны волосы, почти чёрные в сумерках, но всё равно с пробивающимся через темень бордовым бликом.

Найдя в одном из шкафов юкату, тонко пахшую бергамотом, Бьякуя немедленно оделся, чувствуя облегчение уже от этого. Может быть Абараю и было привычно спать голым, абы как устроив постель, и только на утро разбираться с туалетом и умываниями, но Бьякуя с раннего детства привыкший к совершенно иному образу жизни вряд ли смог бы спокойно спать дальше, поэтому, сбросив совсем истончившийся барьер со стен номера, вышел в коридор и стребовал со служанки всё необходимое, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а пока она возилась в основной комнате, прикрыл футон от любопытных взглядов, плотно задвинув перегородку. Из-за нечистоплотности Ренджи кожу на ягодицах и животе неприятно стянуло, благо полотенце, смоченное в тёплой воде, быстро справилось с этим неудобством. Кое-как расчесав волосы и выпутав позаимствованный шнурок, Бьякуя почувствовал себя намного лучше, посмотрел на окно и решил, что немного сна ему не повредит.

Ото сна Абараи отходил не в пример дольше Бьякуи, отказывался просыпаться и рывком сел на постели, лишь когда его требовательно потрепали за плечо. Выглядел он при этом не слишком дружелюбно, а стоило ему услышать настойчивую просьбу одеться и перестелить постель, как Бьякую прошили две тёмные молнии. Чужое недовольство он ощутил всем телом, но и спать в грязной постели не собирался, поэтому замер в ожидании, делая вид, что ничего не заметил и ждал исполнения своей просьбы, приняв самый отстранённый вид. Прилечь хотелось с каждой минутой всё сильнее, но не из-за отсутствия сил, а из-за приятной истомы и слабости в теле, но приходилось ждать. Абараи, что ему в честь, даже не сказал ничего, только шумно выдохнул, откинул одеяло и без всякого бесстыдства прошёл мимо, кое-как запахнул на себе одежду и достал другое одеяло из соседнего шкафа. Не мудря и явно не горя желанием перестилать кровать, он прежнее одеяло расправил поверх грязных простыней, кинул сверху подушки и новое одеяло, вопросительно и вместе с этих хмуро заглядывая в лицо Бьякуи и молча спрашивая, устроит ли его такое решение. 

— Пускай так, — согласился он, кивая. Смурного Ренджи с его нелюбезной молчаливостью Бьякуя решил припомнить в другой раз, когда будет настроение и повод высказать отсутствие манер.

— Вы когда хотели уходить? — хрипло спросил Абараи, убирая волосы с лица и заправляя под ворот одежды. — Я думал, сразу.

— Не в этот раз, — Бьякуя прикрыл рот, сдержанно зевнув, и полез под одеяло, желая отдохнуть. — Я ведь обещал уделить тебе время и рассчитывал, что утром мы позавтракаем в каком-нибудь приличном заведении.

В ответ явно посветлевший Абараи протянул что-то вроде “О-о-о…” и не дал забраться в постель, обхватив со спины, опять повалил на постель, подмяв под себя. Противиться его напору не получилось, да и не хотелось, Бьякуя позволил овладеть собой ещё раз, только напомнил про сдержанность, но и этого делать было не обязательно. Второй их заход Бьякуе понравился пожалуй даже больше, чем первый: не такой сумасшедший и лихорадочный, немножко ленивый и от того более приятный. Ренджи сверху тихо стонал, крепко обнимал за живот и опять не делал ничего особенного, но дарил ощущения самые невероятные. Они не раздевались, только задрали полы одежд для удобства, а после умылись припасённой водой и лишь после этого улеглись отдыхать до утра. Ночь, поначалу не самая приятная, дала опять даже больше, чем Бьякуя подозревал. Теперь он никак не мог перестать мысленно возвращаться в те сумерки, не желая отказывать себе в небольшом капризе.

— Скажи мне, чего ты так боишься? Кроме очевидного, — спросил Бьякуя, жестом веля Тетсуро наполнить его чашку вновь. 

— Вы не отступились от идеи сделать его личным стражником?

— У тебя есть аргументы против? Говори прямо, — позволил он. Настроение было настолько хорошим, что даже негативный тон старого слуги не смог бы его испортить. — Для тебя очевидно, что я что-то упускаю.

— Не будет ли смещено и без того шаткое равновесие между семьями, если вы приблизите к семье столь сильного воина?

— Я желаю приблизить его к себе, а не клану, — возразил Бьякуя. — Разницу ты знаешь.

— Остальные о ней осведомлены не меньше моего, поэтому ваше решение поймут тем самым образом, который никак иначе как блажь и не назвать, — хмуро возразил Тетсуро.

— Я ценю твои переживания за мой моральный облик, не меньше чем переживания об устойчивости семьи, но я уже обдумал оба твоих замечания. Баланс между великими кланами важен, тут не может быть споров и возражений, но ты верно заметил, что Абараи вместе с одним благородным статусом взвалит себе на второе плечо сомнительную славу, которая будет бросать тень на его репутацию. Не думаю, что это как-то сильно навредит ему или обидит, но окружающие будут воспринимать моего нового личного охранника не так серьёзно, как стоило бы, а значит и как угрозу балансу не воспримут. В конце концов, Абараи и есть блажь, ведь если бы я действительно нуждался в телохранителе то, наверное, за столько лет озаботился его наймом.

— Первый личный стражник главы клана за пять поколений семьи наделает шума. Представляю, как много будет сплетен, — вздохнут Тетсуро, соглашаясь с рассуждениями господина. Любому дураку будет ясно для чего дикаря из ниоткуда приближают к себе лишь для одной цели, крайне легкомысленной. Тетсуро не сомневался, что Бьякуя-сама не будет давать поводов другим думать иначе, вряд ли будет приобщать к клановым делам, а скорее красоваться эффектным любовником, а то, что тот шинигами, да в звании лейтенанта, многим будет и не до ума, дела Готея знать никогда сильно не интересовали.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь слушать сплетни и чужие пересуды, — заметил Бьякуя.

— О, так вы всё затеяли только ради меня, — ответил Тетсуро шутливым тоном, округлил глаза и признательно склонил голову. — Премного благодарен вам за заботу, господин Бьякуя-сама.

Не удержавшись от усмешки, Бьякуя величественно повёл рукой, подыгрывая. Разговор сам собой закончился, они вдвоём посидели в тишине, а потом и вовсе разошлись по своим делам. 

***

— В этот раз вы обошлись без поучительных книг, — заметил Ренджи, вышагивая следом за хозяином поместья по длинным расписным галереям главного здания. Комната с фазанами, комната с пионами, зимняя комната, комната чести, комната хризантем, журавлиная комната, черепашья и комната мудрости. Поместье Кучики всегда слыло сдержанной роскошью, но только сейчас Ренджи удалось убедиться в этом лично, он старался не отставать и не слишком засматриваться на росписи ширм или гравюры на стенах. Кое-где главным украшением комнаты выставляли роскошное фурисоде на распорках, а где-то изысканную икебану. В цветах и букетах Ренджи не понимал ровным счётом ничего, но подозревал, что никаких других икебан, кроме изысканных, утончённых и очень уместных времени и месту, в поместье быть просто не могло. 

— Ученье — это хорошо, но во время него неизбежны ошибки, — глубокомысленно изрёк Кучики-сама, пряча руки в рукавах и не сбавляя шага. 

— Если любую ошибку исправить сразу, то можно сказать, что её и не было, — пожал плечами Ренджи и остановился, как вкопанный, потому что Кучики-сама резко прекратил спешную прогулку и развернулся к нему лицом с самым задумчивым видом. Сегодня он был укутан сразу в четыре слоя одежд: верхние три красовались разными оттенками синего, а нижние одежды отчего-то горели сочно-розовым, стыдливо выглядывая у самой шеи, мелькая в рукавах и подолах при ходьбе. Ренджи сравнил такое сочетание с только распустившейся вишней и сливой, которые укрыл неожиданный снег. Красиво, а как подходило под непростой характер и словами не описать. 

— Часто ли ты пользовался этим на службе? — поинтересовался Бьякуя, про себя отмечая бесхитростную правильность слов.

— Ровно столько раз, сколько вы можете об этом вспомнить, — рассмеялся Ренджи, не признаваясь ни в чём. — Не больше!

Бьякуя качнул головой. Он давно смирился с разгильдяйством и лёгкой ленцой лейтенанта, который слишком часто поддавался настроениям и мог откровенно отлынивать и откалывать многие вещи до крайнего срока. Смирился, привык и приноровился. Возможно, кто-то со стороны и мог подумать, что непреклонный и строгий Кучики только и делает, что строит солдат под свои идеалы и понятия правильного, но какой бы из него тогда был начальник? Негибкий и слепой самодур, посылающий людей на смерть, не меньше. Но нет, Бьякуя тоже подстраивался и менялся под офицеров, конечно, не изменяя при этом своим принципам и соображениям о налаженной работе отряда. И под Ренджи он тоже довольно долго подгонял некоторые черты характера, например, тренируя терпение и вникая в странное чувство юмора лейтенанта, которое первое время принимал за хамство. 

Они продолжили путь, перейдя по помосту в боковой павильон, прошлись по террасе и наконец свернули с закрытые от зимнего ветра комнаты, где их уже ожидала прислуга и компания. 

— Извиняемся за задержку, — Бьякуя ступил на татами и вежливо поклонился. — Надеюсь, мы не обременили вас ожиданием слишком сильно. 

— Не стоит переживать об этом, — заверил его Араки-сан, усаживаясь обратно на подушку и поголаживая бородку. — Ваша милая младшая сестра Рей-сама вызвалась поиграть нам, — и вправду, она в некотором отдалении устроилась с сямисеном в руках и сейчас скромно прятала глаза. Две её пожилые фрейлины сидели рядом и аккомпанировали маленькими, почти игрушечными флейтами, а значит разговоры здесь велись самые легкомысленные. Бьякуе не понравилось, что его младшая родственница позволила себе быть в обществе двух, пускай и женатых мужчин, в сопровождении всего двух дам.

— Бьякуя-доно, — склонилась Рей, когда на неё обратили внимание. — Я не могла отказать, когда меня увидели в саду и попросили составить компанию…

— Не ругайтесь на Рей-сама, Бьякуя-сан! Прошу вас об этом от всего сердца, — вступился Инада-сан, помахивая пёстрым веером. — Мы никому об этом не скажем, если вы переживаете за слухи и честь младшей сестры.

— Не стоит делать тайны из того, что хотелось бы сохранить от чужих ушей. На секреты обычно сбегается ещё больше зевак, — Бьякуя махнул рукавом и занял своё место за столом. Он молча и бесстрастно наблюдал, как из-за стены появляется Тетсуро, подсказывая Ренджи куда стоит сесть, и ухаживая за своим господином и его гостем. — Скажите, господа, понравилась ли вам игра Рей-доно? Я слышал, что сямисен привлекает её более других инструментов, а значит что играть на нём она должна если не хорошо, то хотя бы сносно.

— Вы слишком строги, Бьякуя-сан, — покачал головой Араки-сан. — Думаю, в вашей сестре скрыт большой талант к музицированию. Как только её умение игры чуть окрепнет, а в руках и душе появится больше уверенности, госпожа Рей прославит семью Кучики своими незаурядными способностями.

— Я не достойна такой щедрой похвалы, — пролепетала пристыженная главой клана Рей, склоняясь в очередном поклоне. Тётки её сидели рядом с непроницаемыми лицами, но Бьякуя оставил себе в памяти замечание наказать этих легкомысленных женщин. Неизвестно, почему они допустили подобную встречу и не задумали ли они чего-то гадкого. 

Решив не заострять внимание на неприятном моменте, Бьякуя немного смягчился и попросил Рей сыграть ещё что-нибудь в ожидании последнего собеседника. Та, немного замешкавшись, спросила какую мелодию они желают послушать, боясь не угодить с выбором. Бьякуя смотрел на её потупленный взгляд, белую юную кожу и чёрные волосы в модной нынче причёске, и думал какая же красивая и какая бестолковая народилась у него сестра. Если не наберётся мудрости и хитрости за года девичества, то подходящую партию подыскивать ей будет сущей морокой. Найти для неё человека доброго, не слишком расчётливого и при этом не уступающего в происхождении и положении в обществе пока что представлялось задачей невыполнимой, а выдавать урождённую Кучики абы за кого Бьякуя считал ниже своего достоинства.

— Пусть гость выберет, — предложил Тетсуро, вежливо улыбаясь. Ясно, что этим он хотел не самого образованного гостя смутить и выставить перед всеми не в лучшем свете, продолжая гнуть свою линию неуместности дикаря в посметье.

— А действительно! — кивнул Инада, громко складывая веер. — Это будет вежливо.

— Я не знаток мелодий и названий, госпожа Рей-сама, — смущённо начал Ренджи, обращаясь к ещё более смущённой девушке, но понимая, что отмолчаться не получится. Ещё оскорбит кого отказом! Пришлось выкручиваться, как умел, да ещё этот Тетсуро, он ведь нарочно это сказал! А Ренджи его хорошим человеком считал, никому в этом доме верить нельзя. — Но мне очень хотелось бы послушать что-то героическое. Я шинигами, да и все за столом имеют отношение к военному делу. Знаете ли вы музыку, подходящую для воинов?

— Да, пожалуй, такую я знаю, — кивнула Рей-сама, отчего-то улыбаясь и беря инструмент обратно в руки. Она, прикрыв рот ладошкой, тихо шепнула своим спутницам, что хочет играть, и провела по струнам скребком, извлекая неожиданно медленные и меланхоличные звуки.

Разумеется, Ренджи ничего не понял, но по лицам остальных в комнате читалось, что выбор оказался точным. Араки прикрыл глаза и склонил голову, вслушиваясь, мужчина с веером радостно улыбался, а Бьякуя-сама немного растерял недовольство и напряжённость, которые нагнала на него некрасивая ситуация. Ренджи слушал сямисен, вежливо улыбался, если сталкивался с кем-то взглядом и чувствовал себя лишним. В, пускай и просторную, комнату набилось слишком много народа, которые суетились, подливали напитки, забирали пустые миски и следили за жаровнями. Как с ними общаться Ренджи не знал и боялся подвести Кучики-сама, заговорив с кем-то, на кого и смотреть не следовало, или взяв не слишком учтивый тон с важными птицами. Да и манеры его были далеки от дворцовых. 

— Уважаемые господа, простите, что припозднился, — Миямото вошёл к ним раскрасневшийся и холодный, занося свежий воздух ранней зимы на рукавах. — Дела-дела, сами понимаете! Что я буду вам объяснять, — он расположился за столом и сходу махнул порцию крепкого вина, видимо, замёрзнув.

После его прихода Рей поспешно откланялась, без лишних слов или взглядов понимая, что изначально оказалась лишней, а теперь ей и вовсе не стоило находиться даже поблизости от этих комнат, пока в них трапезничают и общаются эти мужчины. Меньше всего ей хотелось услышать что-то лишнее, о чём она могла по своей же легкомысленности проболтаться, не сочтя важным. Слишком часто Бьякуя-доно пенял на неуместные речи с тех пор, как ей позволили жить в главном доме. Нет-нет-нет. Подальше от опасных мужчин и подальше от опасных разговоров. Рей с силой прижала инструмент к груди, спеша в покои. Ещё и этот дикарь, о котором все говорили… Оставалось надеяться, что все кто хотел послушать про гостя Бьякуи-доно, насплетничались вдоволь и что к ней с излишними расспросами приставать не будут. Рей было неловко даже перед собой, но дикарь не показался ей таким уж страшным. Внешность у него была устрашающая, это бесспорно! Но то, как ласково он к ней обратился и как осторожно подбирал слова, тронуло её сердце. Прежде Рей никогда не встречала обычных людей, безродных и без чина, с которыми она могла бы просто поговорить… Ох, что за мысли? Рей рвано выдохнула и мотнула головой. О таком и думать не стоило! Сколько проблем будет, если узнают, что она не считает дикаря таким уж диким! Тише-тише-тише.

— Господа, ещё раз хочу извиниться за вынужденное опоздание.

— Раз вынужденное, значит вашей вины нет, а значит и извиняться не за что. 

Подождав, пока слуги помогут расположиться новому гостю за столом, Бьякуя выставил большую часть прочь, даже Тетсуро, которому и быть рядом было не обязательно, чтобы знать все произнесённые за вечер слова. Первым делом Бьякуя представил всех сидящих за столом. С Араки Масасиро Ренджи уже успел познакомиться, но всё равно заметно волновался, когда сначала раскланялся с Инадой Хиросигэ, правой рукой Араки и его заместителем, и Миямото Кодзуми, главой личной стражи верхушки клана. Достойные люди достойно поприветствовали Абараи Ренджи, проигнорировав его неосведомлённость в чинах, и сразу взяли с ним тон, не как с равным, но как с заслуживающим уважение человеком и воином.

— Расскажите же, Абараи-сан, как живётся в Готее? — махнул веером Инада, подаваясь вперёд. — Любопытно узнать, если ли разница с нами воинами и их бараками? Как дисциплина? Как нравы? Отряды ведь разнополые, не составляет ли это проблем? Уж очень мне интересны эти моменты!

— Живётся в Готее хлебно, иначе босяки со всего Сообщества Душ не грёзили бы о нём, — кивнул Ренджи, подбираясь и отказывая себе в порции вина, чтобы лучше держать себя в руках. — В ваших бараках я не был, но подозреваю, что разница не велика. Солдат — он везде солдат: выпить, подраться, протащить кого-нибудь в общежитие… Я в трёх отрядах служил, везде одно и то же. А на счёт нравов… — Ренджи даже задумался, припоминая были ли неприятные случаи. — Негодяев в Готее не любят, неважно в чём его вина, издевался ли над слабым или насильничал, для Устава всё одно. Шинигами должны сохранять свой моральный облик, мы ведь стоим на защите ещё более слабых. Провинившихся наказывают соразмерно преступлению, а неотвратимость наказания держит слишком буйных в узде.

— Хм… На счёт наказаний, — уточнил Миямото, будто припоминая что-то важное. — Как вы считаете, Абараи-сан, для Кучики Рукии было предъявлено соответствующее наказание? 

— Я пристрастен, поэтому судить не буду, — мотнул головой Ренджи, не слишком вежливо отказываясь. Но что поделаешь, если до сих пор больно было вспоминать те времена, те разговоры и те бои. — Если у кого и спрашивать про справедливость, так это у капитана. Он мне тоже тогда выписал за неподчинение приказам и решениям Совета таких тумаков, что до сих пор в непогоду побаливает… Живым я остался только из упрямства, да ещё хотелось посмотреть, чем заварушка закончится, — кажется, у Ренджи получилось сбежать от неприятного вопроса, да ещё и отшутиться так, что слишком формальная атмосфера за столом разрядилась.

— Вы из первого ряда видели банкай Бьякуи-сана, — заметил Араки. — Редко кому выпадает такая честь. 

— С огромным удовольствием обменял бы её на ящик хорошей выпивки. Или на отгулы. А ещё лучше — на премию вне очереди. Я вам вот что скажу, уважаемые господа, чем больше рассказов ходит о красоте зампакто, тем меньше стоит желать увидеть его в деле, потому что, неровен час, последнее, что увидишь в этой жизни, и будет этот самый меч, — подумав секунду, Ренджи подхватил блюдце и осушил его в два глотка. Оставалось надеяться, что следующие темы и разговоры будут попроще и повеселее, чем эти. 

— Не могу не согласиться, — кивнул капитан. — На самом деле никто не хочет видеть чужие зампакто в расцвете их силы, хоть и готовы болтать о них днями напролёт. 

— Абараи-сан, вы рассказывали товарищам о бое с Бьякуей-саном? Наверняка, на такую историю сбегается много слушателей. 

Ренджи покачал головой и вместо ответа налил себе ещё вина. Не понимал он, к чему все эти странные вопросы, на которые его собеседники и без него знали ответы. Испытывали что ли? Зачем? Капитан говорил, что Ренджи понравился Араки, но Миямото-сан и Инада-сан ничего, кроме нахального любопытства не испытывали. Их вопросы Ренджи мог бы простить малому дитю, ничего не смыслящему ни в жизни, ни в службе, но никак благообразным господинам. Не самое лучшее начало вечера, как ни крути.

— Бьякуя-сан о вашем мече тоже умолчал, как мы не упрашивали его рассказать! — рассмеялся Инада, помахивая веером и не скрывая веселья. — Я, думается, успел надоесть ему своими вопросами про чужие мечи, с которыми доводилось драться, заходил и так, и сяк, но Бьякуя-сан только один раз в общих чертах описал свойства каждого. Сами понимаете, Абараи-сан, что человеку, далёкому от Готея, скупых слов будет мало.

— Ну, про свой зампакто отчего же и не поговорить, — пожал плечами Ренджи. Забимару он никогда ни от кого особо не прятал, хоть и не бахвалился, технику владения демонстрировал подчинённым, на своём примере показывая уровень контроля, поэтому все, кто хотел, про владение мечом Ренджи знали даже больше, чем он сам о себе.

Осторожно начав про Забимару, Ренджи внимательно смотрел на собеседников и слово за словом нащупывал подход. Не то чтобы он горел желанием набиваться кому-то в закадычные приятели, но и оставлять после себя плохое впечатление совсем не хотелось. Его привёл Кучики-сама, а значит к нему будут все претензии о невоспитанном и хамоватом госте. Ренджи то что, если с ними не сядет за один стол больше, горевать не будет. Другое дело — что ему скажет капитан. Вот перед ним себя выставлять в дурном свете не хотелось, скорее уж наоборот.

По мере опустошения кувшинов с вином, беседа становилась всё легче и проще. Поняв, что от него хотят только ответов на вопросы, Ренджи смирился и принял правила игры. Хорошо, Кучики-сама не бросил его на растерзание и иногда выручал, когда не выходило отшутиться или свернуть с неудобной темы. Делал он это вроде как невпопад, бросая лишь странные обрывки фраз или задавая вопросы в ответ. Капитаны каждый раз будто прикусывали языки и сразу отвлекались на другие темы, пускай все разговоры крутились вокруг мечей, драк, субординации и строгости правил в Готее. Честно говоря, Ренджи было неинтересно мусолить одно и тоже по кругу, с каждой минутой он приходил во всё большие растерянность и уныние, этот вечер можно было и полезнее провести. Даже поначалу вкусное вино стало кислить, а аппетит пропал, хотя закуски не перестали выглядеть менее соблазнительно.

— Даже интересно, на чём зиждется преданность неблагородных шинигами, кроме денежного довольствия? — спросил Инада, нагло смотря в лицо.

— Хотите сказать, что ваши солдаты в патрули ходят только из радости причастности к клану Кучики? — фыркнул Ренджи, откровенно устав. — Или потому что форма у них красивая? А может из-за необычайного человеколюбия и искреннего желания денно и нощно охранять покой поместья, не щадя живота? 

Араки закашлялся, от неожиданности подавившись куском, Инада фыркнул в ответ, а Миямото рассмеялся в голос. Бьякуя прикрыл глаза, опираясь на мягкий подлокотник и пережидая момент. Впрочем, Ренджи продержался намного дольше, чем представлялось, да и вёл себя прилично. Не то чтобы Бьякуя ждал от него чего-то экстраординарного, но прекрасно знал, что у Ренджи терпения отмерено ровно столько, чтобы не называть его излишне вспыльчивым или совсем уж безвольным, поэтому его выпад Бьякуя не посчитал чем-то выходящим за рамки. Если говорить прямо, капитаны сами напросились на грубость, но одёргивать их или делать замечания Бьякуя не мог, Ренджи должен был отстоять себя и при этом не скатиться в обычную ругань.

— Я хочу сказать, что жажда наживы плохой помощник в военном деле. Если кроме неё в душе нет ничего более, то тогда это не армия, а свора, где нет ни понятия чести, уважения и товарищества, — Инада бросил на Ренджи высокомерный взгляд, одним видом показывая, что он думает о шинигами.

— Если бы было именно так, как вы говорите, Инада-сан, то Готей не просуществовал больше тысячи лет и сожрал бы сам себя. Если вы считаете всех шинигами, которые не родились в Сообществе Душ, а пришли из перерождения, шелудивыми псами, то не удивляйтесь, когда вам откусят руку по локоть.

— Если бы я не знал твоего исключительно добродушного нрава, Ренджи, решил бы что ты угрожаешь, — вмешался Бьякуя. Его начала одолевать головная боль от количества неловких ситуаций и неприятных намёков. — Пожалуй, соглашусь с мнением, что не будь у всех шинигами одной общей цели — защита границ и обитателей Сообщества Душ — в рядах был бы разброд и шатания. Но вклад благородных семей тоже не стоит недооценивать, наши отпрыски своим примером показывают, как подобает вести себя достойному человеку вне зависимости от происхождения.

— С такой позицией я ещё готов согласиться, хотя далеко не все аристократы вели себя согласно происхождению. Среди простого народа видал и поблагороднее… — смягчился Ренджи, продолжая бурчать. 

Компанию охватила неприятная липкая тишина, которую разбавляло шуршание одежд прислуги и потрескивание углей в жаровнях. Давно Бьякуя не ощущал такой неловкость и совсем не владел ситуацией, которую же сам и устроил. Извиняться перед задетым за живое Ренджи он не собирался, от своих капитанов подобного тоже не ждал, но неловкость поправить хотел:

— Впрочем, не буду кривить душой и утверждать, что процесс обучения односторонний. Готей обрёл свои нынешнее лицо и истинную силу, объединив самых разных людей в своих рядах. Именно разнообразие и совместный опыт стали залогом успеха. 

— Раз уж такие разные люди смогли ужиться на одной территории, значит не так уж много у них непримиримых отличий, — неожиданно поддержал Араки. Так же неожиданно он получил улыбку от Ренджи в ответ. — Абараи-сан, я внимательно слушал ваши рассказы сегодня и заинтересовался некоторым словами. Скажите, вам не составит труда потратить один из свободных дней, чтобы продемонстрировать ваши техники владения оружием? Не зампакто, а именно мечом, да и всем, на чём вы способны драться. Очень хочется посмотреть на лейтенанта Готея в деле.

— Ну, можно… — протянул Ренджи в ответ. — Рукию вы тоже просили, да?

— Честно говоря, нет, — Араки неловко отвёл глаза.

— И правильно! Девчонки в драках такими злыми бывают, тумаков надают больше и больнее, чем иной капитан может выписать в сердцах. Я что Рукии, что Мацумото, что Хинамори побаиваюсь. Особенно Момо, меч у неё пиз… опасный, — вовремя исправился Ренджи.

— Думаю, на этой ноте мы распрощаемся, — влез Бьякуя, успевая вперёд новых расспросов и поднимаясь с места. Благо Ренджи без лишних действий понял, что от него требуется, поблагодарил капитанов за встречу и выкроенное для него время, и привычно встал за спиной Бьякуи без лишних напоминаний и указаний. 

Прежде чем выставить Абараи из поместья, Бьякуя молча прошёлся по внешним открытым галереям, проветрить голову от духоты их посиделок. Колокольчики, развешанные над каждой аркой, мягко позвякивали, настраивая на более лёгкий лад. Долгим обходом они свернули к крылу главы клана и закрылись в одном из ближних кабинетов.

— Вот такой подставы я от вас не ожидал! — разумеется, Ренджи сразу кинулся к нему в объятия. Хотя, со стороны могло показаться, что это Бьякую обнимали, но Ренджи явно требовалось утешение и уши, в которые можно было пожаловаться. — Я провинился перед вами? За что вы так со мной, Кучики-сама? Разве я был плохим или жестоким с вами? А теперь ещё и мечом махать на потеху этим павлинам! Не сиди вы там, обругал бы и ушёл сразу же!

— Именно поэтому я присутствовал при беседе, — тихо улыбнулся Бьякуя, слушая откровенное нытьё. — Не переживай, всё прошло… неплохо.

— Поделитесь, на кой чёрт вы это устроили?

— Позже.

— Не люблю я эти загадки, — конечно же, Ренджи зарылся носом в волосы, не стянутые кенсейканом, и губами коснулся виска, приставая и крепче сжимая руки вокруг груди Бьякуи. Стоило прогнать его, но отказать себе в удовольствии немного понежиться в чужой любви Бьякуя не смог. Подставив шею под невесомые поцелуи, он позволил себе немного отдыха от мыслей и беспокойств, но руки Ренджи от поясов отбросил: что-то большее в расписание сегодня не вписывалось. — Хочу свидание с вами.

— Я пришлю письмо с датой и местом, — согласился Бьякуя, нехотя отстраняясь, подходя к шкафу со свитками и выискивая нужные для работы.

— Мы работаем в одном отряде. Неужели нельзя сказать устно?

— Можно, — согласился Бьякуя. Он посмотрел на немного расстроенного Ренджи поверх бумаги. — Но разве это будет так же романтично?

Комнату заполнил громкий искренний смех, хотя бы не улыбнуться в ответ было трудно. Дав Ренджи просмеяться, Бьякуя поспешно выгнал его, побоявшись, что поддастся уговорам и нехитрым ласкам, не успеет подготовиться к ночной встрече и выставит себя в нехорошем свете.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://torange.biz/photo/2/IMAGE/rock-bead-black-beads-large-2095.jpg  
> https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1536828195/4311033f/23314996_m.jpg  
> https://farm9.staticflickr.com/8288/7677024034_e3d0245fd3_b.jpg

Второе свидание, как назвал их встречу Ренджи, Бьякуя решил устроить в том же чайном доме, что и в первый раз. Сегодня он пришёл намного раньше, велел подать ему закусок, чтобы скоротать время за едой и вином, и рассеянно перебирал слова Миямото-сана. Соображения его на счёт Абараи были ценными, он обдумал многое, что скрылось от Бьякуи вследствие неосведомлённости и занятости. Например, что у Цунаяширо давно происходили крайне странные движения в составе семьи, которые они пока удерживали в тайне и заявлений не делали. Одно было известно точно: они не так давно приняли в семью какого-то юнца, только-только выпустившегося из Академии Духовных Искусств. Ничего, кроме того, что написано в личном деле, выяснить пока не удалось, а значит стоило быть как минимум внимательными. Очевидно, что семья Цунаяширо приняла юнца в ряды не из альтруизма и невыразимой доброты, а из исключительности этого выпускника. Именно поэтому Миямото, при всей его брезгливости к непроверенным им лично людям, за приближение Абараи к клану ухватился обеими руками, пускай и с несколькими условиями. Пользуясь тишиной и одиночеством, Бьякуя как раз обдумывал, насколько они справедливы и выполнимы.

— Ужинаете? — Ренджи совсем растерял стыд и манеры, ввалившись в комнаты без приветствия и даже стука. После строгого взгляда он поспешно исправился, но всё равно не был похож на пристыженного, да и выглядел он слишком небрежно, чтобы произвести хоть какое-то впечатление: пояса повязал криво, накидка поверх формы помялась, коса растрепалась. — Я не планировал сегодня тренировку проводить, но очередные бакланы опять устроили драку. В итоге я так обозлился, пока выяснял обстоятельства, что гонял весь отряд пока кто-то не упал от истощения…

— Не очень разумно было тратить все силы, зная, что у тебя запланировано на вечер.

— Я бодрячком! Помылся, сменил форму и сразу сюда, поэтому и задержался. А что вы едите? Я не ужинал, может… — Абараи вытянул шею и с самым живым интересом уставился на полупустые пиалы на столе.

— Не хочешь извиниться за моё ожидание? — опять строго напомнил Бьякуя, надеясь, что Ренджи поймёт намёк, но тот только сложил брови домиком и посмотрел самыми голодными глазами. Как бы не хотелось Бьякуе отвлечься от вязких мыслей, пришлось прежде всего скормить Ренджи часть закусок и дать напиться разбавленного вина вдоволь, потому что единственное с чем вымотанный шинигами не мог как следует совладать, так с голодом. Перетерпеть — да, но ясно соображать и от всей души заниматься полезным делом — с великим трудом. Ренджи жевал грибы с самым довольным видом, а когда пил, запрокидывал голову так сильно, что полностью обнажал шею, к которой хотелось приникнуть носом и принюхаться к запаху свежей кожи и мыла. Опять у них вышел перерыв почти в месяц, ожидание и так затянулось.

— Вы тоже в форме сегодня, — заметил Ренджи, откладывая палочки в сторону и утирая рот рукой. Он то ли сильно устал и оттого не следил за манерами, то ли начал чувствовать себя свободнее наедине с Бьякуей, перестав так трястись над разницей в статусах. Какая бы причина не была, ругаться не хотелось, поэтому Бьякуя поднялся и ушёл вешать капитанское хаори на подставку: за ещё одну испорченную тряпку Ямамото однозначно разжаловал бы его до седьмого офицера в назидание другим. — Хотя мне всё равно из чего вас вытряхивать.

— Неужели так необходимо раздеваться полностью? — смутился Бьякуя, разглаживая складки на хаори и не спеша демонстрировать румянец.

— В одежде я на вас и в отряде наглядеться могу, а постели она только мешает, — Ренджи подкрался неожиданно тихо и опять обнял со спины, чтобы шептать на ухо. — Как же иначе я разгляжу вас во всей красе? — Бьякуя только хотел возразить, что за любованием следует идти к признанным красавицам, а не к нему, но чужая рука скользнула в прорезь хакама и погладила бедро. Сердце пустилось вскачь от нехитрой ласки, а слова застряли в горле. — Я даже с вашими дурацкими перчатками смирился. Вспомнил недавней ночью, как вы меня ласкали в них, и понял, что очень даже непротив. Теперь на службе тяжеловато смотреть, как вы меч держите. Не те мысли сразу, понимаете, да?

— Лучше, чем стоило бы приличному человеку, — признался Бьякуя.

Собрав силы и выдержку он отпихнул Ренджи от себя, накидывая на комнату барьер и уходя в сторону уже расстеленного футона. Стоило проявить немного выдержки и благородного терпения, но магия Абараи уже отравила кровь. Хотя бы ради себя самого Бьякуя устроился у столика неподалёку, выпутывая из волос заколку и всячески избегая взгляда карих глаз, да и вообще смотреть на Ренджи, чтобы не избаловать вниманием. Тот фыркнул и взялся за свои одежды, раздеваясь и вешая не самой аккуратной кучей на пустую стойку для мечей. Чем больше он оголялся, тем сложнее было Бьякуе не смотреть на него, а через секунду он и вовсе забыл, зачем вообще это делал, потому что отрывать глаза от поджарой фигуры, подчёркнутой острыми линиями татуировок, не хотелось абсолютно. 

Вместо того, чтобы тащить притихшего Кучики к себе, Ренджи подошёл сам, чувствуя как на нём вот-вот дырки будут от его гляделок. И ведь ломался только из-за дурацкой гордости! Небось, хотел, чтобы Ренджи за ним побегал, да в его игры поиграл. Надо больно! Они сюда любиться пришли, а не ерундой страдать. Вместо лишних размусоливаний, уговоров и слов Ренджи упал на колени напротив и сразу полез целоваться со всей страстью, что копилась целый месяц. Стоило Кучики увлечься лаской, как Ренджи стал потихоньку отодвигаться обратно к футону, заманивая свою наивную жертву в постель и подминая под себя. От манёвра, капитан охнул ему в рот и ухватил за косу:

— Ты что творишь?

Отвечать Ренджи не стал, ужасно занятой бледной шеей. Не меньше запаха и вкуса, ему нравилось как Кучики от простой ласки быстро забывался и стонал так зазывно и пылко, что пальцы на ногах поджимались, да ещё и после этого забывал про приперательства, соглашаясь почти на всё. Хотелось поскорее стащить с него форму, но капитан всегда крутил такие мудрёные узлы, что Ренджи не хватало терпения возиться с ними. Вот и в этот раз он лез руками под широкие рукава, тискал ноги через хакама и дёргал ворот косоде, пытаясь освободить больше кожи. Кучики-сама в его руках ёрзал, начинал что-то бормотать, стоило прихватить кожу на ключицах, а потом и вовсе отпихнул Ренджи от себя подальше, явно потеряв терпение. Пришлось несколько минут смотреть, как капитан раздевался. Делал он это будто нарочно медленно и почти демонстративно кидался в Ренджи предметами одежды. Приходилось ловить и складывать в стопку у футона.

В постели капитан становился другим человеком, не теряя при этом ничего из своих черт характера. Ни высокомерие, ни малословность, ни любовь командовать не пропадали, но поворачивались такой стороной, от которой Ренджи хотелось поскорее затащить его под одеяло и хорошенько приласкать. Непонятно только, из желания покориться или из желания покорить. Он задумался только на секунду, а в лицо уже прилетели идеально чистые таби, будто капитан летал, а не ходил.

— Не ты ли меня торопил? — спросил Бьякуя и пожалел о подначке, потому что на него упала самая настоящая туша, придавила к полу и опалила жаром тела. Он обнял спину и провёл ладонью, дотягиваясь и сжимая ягодицу, Ренджи под ласку поддался, прогнувшись и прижавшись ещё теснее. Он довольно засопел в висок, щекоча дыханием. — Не пора ли мне быть верхним?

— Именно сегодня? Мы ведь так долго не виделись… Неужели вы хотите половину ночи потратить на возню со мной вместо того, чтобы я приласкал вас? Я в прошлый раз хорошо понял, как вас надо любить, да и вам ведь понравилось. Разве нет? — живот поджался от постыдных воспоминаний. Ренджи попал в точку с тем, что сегодня настроения на долгую прелюдию не было. К тому же Бьякуя и сам позабыл, что любовник его с мужчинами прежде не был и, кажется, в принципе не испытывал к ним страсти, кроме как к Бьякуе, что льстило.

— Ну, хорошо. Отложим до следующего раза, но начать я хотел бы сегодня, — Ренджи в объятиях недовольно взбрыкнул, а Бьякуя чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшего возбуждения: он будто пытался обуздать капризную стихию. И ведь обуздал, потому что Ренджи напрягшись и раздувшись, осел и расслабился, поддаваясь. Ощущение власти пьянило не хуже вина. — Будь добр, принеси масло и бусы, — попросил он, намотав алую прядку на палец и не давая Ренджи двинуться с места.

Прежде чем дать Абараи принести всё, что сам и велел, Бьякуя притянул его и жадно поцеловал в губы, распаляя желание. Да, определённо Ренджи должен был быть верхним этой ночью: если даже долгая изнурительная тренировка не убавила его энтузиазма, то разбазаривать его было бы глупостью. Легко оттолкнув и кивнув в сторону шкафа, Бьякуя прилёг на бок и хитрым приёмом уложил Ренджи на лопатки и прижимая ладонью в перчатке к футону, стоило тому вернуться на прежнее место. Объездить дикаря хотелось безмерно, но да, не сегодня.

— Раздвинь ноги, — почти приказал он, поглаживая тонкую кожу на бёдрах у самого паха. Пока непривычный к пассивной позиции Ренджи выглядел растерянно и напряжённо, но послушался, согнув одну ногу в колене и отведя в бок. Как же он был хорош… Поколебавшись с секунду, Бьякуя всё-таки снял перчатку с правой руки и отложил в сторону, чтобы потом обязательно надеть обратно. 

Масло во флаконе сегодня тонко пахло чем-то терпким и осторожно щекотало нос, зато на пальцах скользило как надо, да и согрелось быстро. Бьякуя без лишних промедлений разнёс его по коже, сел ближе и закинул согнутую ногу Ренджи к себе на плечо, ловя его смущение на лице. Сам Бьякуя старался неловкость и смущение придержать при себе и отнестись к делу со всей ответственностью. Сначала он только гладил тугой сфинктер, терпеливо разминая непослушные мышцы, потом ввёл средний палец на одну фалангу, и, когда убедился, что Ренджи не зажимался и не пугался неизвестной ласки, хорошо размял его вход одним, а потом и двумя пальцами. Как-то раз, очень давно, ещё до женитьбы, в борделе он на новенькой работнице под руководством её же наставницы всячески ласкал красавицы, готовя под себя. С мужчиной процесс мало чем отличался, поэтому Бьякуя чувствовал себя уверенно, не смотря на то, что Ренджи особо эмоций не выражал и пыхтел в подушку.

— Как ты?

— Очень странно, — ответил он, пряча взгляд. — Может, это не со всеми работает?

— Ты напуган и только, — Бьякуя качнул головой, отрицая такую возможность, и волосы немедленно упали на лоб, закрывая лицо. По привычке он убрал их тыльной стороной ладони и понял, что испачкался в масле. Кажется, этот жест от Ренджи не укрылся и даже ему понравился.

— Вы так расстарались надо мной, аж употели, — хохотнул он, но нервничать не перестал. Ничего неприятного в ласках Кучики-сама не было, но и приятного тоже. Только странные ощущения пониже спины. Ренджи и правда чувствовал себя каким-то не таким, ведь капитан от того же самого получал не в сравнение больше удовольствия. Вместо ответа на глупую шутку, Кучики-сама взял в руки бусы и щедро вылил на них масла и грея в руке. Признаваться вслух о своём глупом страхе Ренджи постеснялся и опять уткнулся в подушку, вздрогнув от давления первой бусины. Он ощущал в себе что-то твёрдое, что постепенно продвигалось внутрь, покраснел от неловкости, что именно Кучики возится с ним и рвано выдохнул, когда его уложили на спину.

— Побудь пока так, — велел ему капитан, натягивая перчатку обратно. Ренджи облизнулся и на пробу осторожно сел, прислушиваясь к себе: небольшие бусины давили, но небольно, мышцы от такого вторжения не протестовали, а где-то в отдалённой части сознания затаилась мысль, что это вполне может быть приятно. Ренджи перехватил пристальный взгляд синих глаз и решил похулиганить.

— Трахнуть вас, не вынимая их себя?

— Следи за речью! — запротестовал капитан, но задышал глубже и разволновался. Спонтанная задумка начала нравиться Ренджи всё больше. Схватив его в объятия, он ослабил бдительность, задобрив поцелуями и нежными поглаживаниями.

— Кучики-сама, я хочу вас трахнуть, — прошептал Ренджи в ухо и прикусил мочку, не давая вырваться из объятий. — И чтобы вы подмахивали и подставлялись под каждое движение, — капитан снова дёрнулся и попытался отвернуться. — Хочу смотреть, как вы будете стонать подо мной. Хочу, чтобы вы просили меня сделать вам ещё лучше и приятнее. Хочу, чтобы вы стонали моё имя и разводили ноги шире для меня. Я хочу вас, Кучики-сан, слышите? И я хочу, чтобы вы хотели только меня. Я всё сделаю, чтобы кроме меня вы никого бы не хотели. Чтобы вы думали только обо мне. Чтобы снился вам только я. Чтобы никто кроме меня не мог сделать вам так же хорошо. Чтобы вы никому не позволили. Слышите меня? — горячечно шептал Ренджи, потираясь всем телом и распаляясь.

— Я… да как ты смеешь… так со мной… такие слова…

Бьякую трясло всем телом, а почти болезненные мурашки бегали от затылка до копчика и обратно. Он пытался разозлиться на чужую самонадеянность и бахвальство, но вместо приказа немедленно прекратить вырывались только немые стоны и рваные выдохи. Ренджи вдавливал его в футон, прижимался жарким телом, крепко сжимал за бёдра и так шептал, что верилось. Вдруг и вправду сведёт с ума? Кажется, уже, потому что Бьякуя изнемогал от возбуждения, а грязные разговоры подкидывали дров в эту печь, распаляя, но не давая разрядки. Вот ещё кончить от слов не хватало… Когда Ренджи подсунул руку под живот и приласкал напряжённый член, первые прикосновения Бьякуя ощутил, как болезненные, а не как удовлетворяющие, так велико было его напряжение:

— Я… я хочу другого… — еле как прошептал он, выворачивая шею и пытаясь перехватить чужой взгляд. — Да и ты тоже. Не медли.

Играться с ним Ренджи не стал, послушно сгробастав склянку и традиционно поливая маслом не только нужные места, но всё вокруг себя. Он всё придавливал Бьякую собой, не давая ни вздохнуть полной грудью, ни сдвинуться хотя бы на сантиметр в сторону, держал так крепко, будто боялся отпустить. Его пальцы, уже уверенные и знающие, спешно, но всё равно бережно, растягивали податливые мышцы и толкались всё глубже, стоило задеть ту самую точку, как Бьякуя прогнулся всем телом, переживая горячий прилив. Через секунду он понял, что он, как порочная девка, задрал зад, пытаясь получить больше, чем ему давали, умудрившись скинуть с себя Ренджи. Не успев даже полностью ощутить стыд и позор, он опять захлебнулся стоном наслаждения пополам со стоном разочарования, потому что пальцы нажимали не так сильно, как следовало, да и откровенно хотелось чего-то побольше.

— Кучики-сама, вы же не убъёте, если я немного повольничаю? — неожиданно спросил Ренджи, снова прильнув и убрав волосы от его лица. Пришлось разрешить коротким кивком. Куда уже ниже? Он и так лежал голый и почти в горячке под своим безродным подчинённым. Впору было делать сеппуку ещё в первую их ночь. Что уж сейчас запоздало запрещать что-то, когда сам изначально позволил всё. — Вам понравится, — Бьякуя уже не сомневался, но всё равно удивился,когда Ренджи подпихнул ему под живот скомканное одеяло, что в этот раз аккуратно лежало у футона. Из-за такой импровизированной подушки, на которой Бьякуя неловко распластался, зад оказался намного выше головы, а ноги сами разъехались в стороны. — Вам удобно? — заботливо спросил Ренджи, с силой проводя по бёдрам, проходясь ладонями по бокам, и возвращая обратно на бёдра. Он опять улёгся сверху, покрывая собой и потираясь крепким членом о ложбинку и раздразнённый вход. — Эта херня во мне так давит…

Очень хотелось поддеть Ренджи колкой фразой, что Бьякуе сейчас ничего нигде не давит и это очень сильно его расстраивает, но каждое слово сейчас давалось слишком большими усилиями, а их стоило приберечь, потому что вряд ли Абараи успокоится от одного захода. Ощутив лёгкие поцелуи на плечах, Бьякуя сдержал нетерпеливый выдох, закрыл глаза и припомнил похабную речь. До слов и мольбы он никогда бы не опустился, но вот неоднозначно намекнуть, что пора, что хватить его изводить, стоило, поэтому Бьякуя, на три секунды забыв про понятия чести, сам повёл тазом вверх-вниз, потираясь о член Ренджи и дрожа от приятных движений и своей испорченности. Горячий, крепкий и очень скользкий член вошёл в него одним плавным движением, останавливаясь в каких-то мгновениях до нужной точки. Бьякуя, окончаетльно ослабев в коленях от нереализованной похоти, открыл рот в требовательном хрипе и вцепился в матрас.

— Я с этой штукой внутри долго не продержусь… — Ренджи рухнул на него снова, снова шепча. — Она так давит, что искры из глаз. Так вас трахать ещё круче. Трахнуть вас, да? Вам нравится это слово? Или вам нравится что я вас трахаю?

Бьякуя задрожал от нетерпения и злости, но не успел ничего ни сделать, ни сказать, как толчки стали выбивать из него душу. Конечно, слишком медленные и какие-то решительные, но лучше, чем ничего. В уши лились слишком чувственные стоны Ренджи, который сам выдумал помучать себя игрушкой, и теперь пожинал плоды неугомонной фантазии. Хотя его задумка с позой и одеялом оказалась не такой уж плохой, Бьякуя почти не напрягался и отдавался процессу, лишь пытаясь подставиться, чтобы получить чуть больше, чем ему давалось.

— Блять, я сейчас кончу, ёбаные бусы, чтоб их, — сбивчиво зашептал он, сильнее сжимая капитана за талию и чуть не лопаясь. Злой и недовольный взгляд Кучики настроя не сбил, а только прибавил. Ренджи сглотнул и осмелился сказать, — хочу кончить в вас. Внутрь.

— Нет! — запротестовал капитан и отвернулся, но по его телу прошлась заметная волна дрожи, непонятно, отвращения, злости или возбуждения.

— Пожалуйста, Кучики-сама, — Ренджи нарочно толкнулся под тем углом, который он запомнил, как удачный, а до этого изводил Кучики не самыми приятными ему движениями. Тот дёрнулся, а взгляд подрастерял возмущение, снова став немного с поволокой, но всё равно отказал. — Кучики-сама, хочу спустить в вас пиздец как. Обещаю, потом вычищу вас своим языком, — Ренджи опять поймал расфокусированный взгляд и высунул язык, в качестве доказательства. Капитан тихо охнул и потянулся за поцелуем, забываясь, а Ренджи не выдержав, рвано толкнулся и кончил внутрь, болезненно хмурясь и вжимаясь в горячего потного любовника всем телом.

— Грязное животное. И меня хочешь сделать таким, — вполголоса выругался капитан, но с места не шелохнулся. Чуть придя в себя, но не спеша покидать его тело, Ренджи осоловело покрывал поцелуями спину, волосы, затылок и розовые щёки. — Не представлю сколько тебе придётся извиняться, чтобы загладить это.

— Весь язык сотру, но вину свою залижу, — удовлетворённо улыбнулся Ренджи, приласкивая красивое ухо ртом.

— Задумал ребёнка мне делать? Слезай, — капитан попытался сбросить его с себя.

— Женщины такого не разрешали, а мне всегда хотелось, — разоткровенничался Ренджи, поднимаясь и осторожно выходя из всё ещё неудовлетворённого Кучики, который тоже захотел сменить положение. То ли сказался долгий перерыв, то ли вседозволенность, но Ренджи снова удержал его на месте, разглядывая раскрасневшийся, чуть припухший и блестящий от масла анус, в обрамлении чёрных волосков, и зажал его пальцем, не давая семени выйти наружу.

— Ренджи, ты что делаешь? — очень недовольно и раздражённо спросил капитан. Стоило быть осторожнее, но голову уже снесло от нового хулиганства, а о последствиях удачно не думалось. Встав на колени, Ренджи тихо выдохнул и свободной рукой осторожно потянул из себя дурацкие бусы, звено за звеном, чтобы поспешно измазать их в пролитом масле и сменить ими палец. Стоило ему начать, как Кучики поспешно поднялся на локтях, а потом и вовсе встал рядом, желая прекратить всё это. — Хватит, — велел он, хватая за запястье.

— Как мне приласкать вас, чтобы сделать хорошо? — с готовностью отозвался Ренджи, приближаясь к губам и шепча в них. — Где поцеловать? Где потрогать? Где вылизать?

— Перестань, ты и сам всё знаешь, — Бьякуя прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь поцелую и обнимая Ренджи за шею, потому что самому стоять на коленях было слишком утомительно. Особенно в свете неудовлетворённого желания. Стоило отвлечься меньше, чем на минуту, увлечься новой лаской и забыть о своенравности Ренджи, как тот снова начал впихивать в него бусы. Очень хотелось поругаться, но Ренджи жадно прикусил за нижнюю губу, поспешно зализывая и зацеловывая укус, да и его руки то и дело скользили по спине и ягодицам, приятно сжимая и согревая. Прошло всего ничего времени, а Бьякуя уже не был против этого безумства, возбуждаясь заново и сам прижимаясь теснее.

Они опять улеглись на разорённую и перепачканную постель, вернее Бьякуя полусел, откидываяь на локти, а Ренджи устроился между его ног, покусывая кожу на животе. От зубов Бьякуя вздрагивал и дышал глубже, а ещё не сводил глаз с любовника: лица Ренджи почти не было видно за алыми волосами, упавшими на лоб, но он то и дело тряс головой, пытаясь убрать их так, ведь руками он крепко держал Бьякую за икры и явно не собирался отпускать. Пришлось помогать и собирать пряди, чтобы закинуть их обратно на спину, Бьякуя провёл пальцами по щеке, собирая налипшие волоски, и поймал тёмный взгляд. Он замер как был, а Ренджи насадился ртом на его член, беря сразу глубоко, как мог. Кажется, Бьякуя застонал так, что слышно было через магический барьер, но даже так он не мог не смотреть на Абараи, который мерно двигал головой и постоянно бросал взгляды на его лицо.

Разводя ноги шире и всё придерживая волосы Ренджи, Бьякуя качался на волнах удовольствия, откровенно наслаждался пока недостаточно умелым ртом и мысленно слал к чёрту Миямото с его требованиями. Пусть что хочет говорит и как угодно топчет ногами, но Бьякуя был твёрдо намерен держать Ренджи близко к себе, так близко, как возможно. Что почти щенячья преданность, что неожиданные таланты в любовных утехах, что слаженность в бою, что послушность… Как этого может быть мало? Что ему ещё нужно?

— Вы ахуенный, Кучики-сама, и стонете ахуенно, — Ренджи нарочно прервался на секунду, чтобы опять поддразнить Бьякую. Вот что упоминал Миямото: манеры. С манерами всё плохо. — Уж позвольте мне забыть о них, пока ваш член в моём рту, — фыркнул Ренджи и продолжил, а Бьякуя застонал громче, краснея и смущаясь. Видимо, в любовной горячке он и сам не заметил, как сказал что-то вслух.

— Твои слова слишком…

— Слишком вам нравятся, — Бьякуя попытался покачать головой в ответ, не желая соглашаться, но Ренджи не дал, поднимаясь с футона и придерживая за подбородок, чтобы прямо посмотреть в глаза. — Если не я, кто ещё скажет, что вашу задницу ебать одно удовольствие? М?

— Я убью тебя за это! — Бьякуя вырвался из рук, злясь и отводя взгляд. Действительно, только Ренджи мог додуматься ляпнуть такое, да ещё и не бояться наказания.

— Дайте только закончить с вами, — согласился Абараи опять устраиваясь между ног. Очень хотелось пнуть его посильнее и выставить вон, но стоило губам сомкнуться на головке, как Бьякуя решил, что ему действительно стоить закончить, а остальное пока подождёт. — Вот так, — пробормотал он, тяня за край бус и вместе с ними вытаскивая из Бьякуи совсем уж нескромные стоны, а заодно и тяжёлый неожиданный оргазм.

Очень хотелось отомстить за прошлую ночь, когда Бьякуя проснулся весь в чужом семени, грязный, голый и со спутанными волосами, но тело отказалось содействовать, поэтому он опять отдался во власть Ренджи и излился ему в рот с полухрипом-полустоном. Зачем Ренджи издевался над ним? Будто все силы высосал, потому что ни рукой, ни ногой пошевелить было невозможно. Да ещё навалился сверху, укрывая собой! Неблагородно и нелепо крякнув от неожиданной тяжести, Бьякуя попытался спихнуть её с себя, вяло махнув рукой, но оказался укутан в одеяло. Неожиданная забота сбила с толку, а от слабости и духоты потянуло в дрёму, в которую, к сожалению, провалиться не дали: Ренджи улёгся рядом, он целовал в влажный от пота затылок и гладил по бокам и животу, не желая угомониться, хотя бы на минуту.

— Кучики-сама, я хочу вас снова, — Ренджи прижался к его бедру, демонстрируя своё возбуждение. Слишком уж зазывно капитан стонал, да ещё так подставлялся под рот и прогибался, что у Ренджи и шанса не было не завестись. Да и одного раза ему было мало, хотелось упиться любовником до краёв, а то мало ли когда они снова встретятся в постели в следующий раз. К тому же расслабленный, разморенный и томный Кучики вызывал такую гамму чувств, которую прежде Ренджи ни к кому никогда не испытывал: и вожделение, и нежность, и забота, и даже умиление. Его спутавшиеся влажные волосы, припухшие губы, раскрасневшееся кожа и ленца в теле очаровывали и манили так, что оторваться было физически тяжело. Поэтому, пока позволяли, пока можно, Ренджи пользовался эксклюзивной привилегией, прося намного больше, чем было бы прилично.

— Погубить меня решил? — проворчал Кучики, убирая налипшие волосы с лица и очаровательно хмурясь. До чего же он красивый… — Неугомонный.

— Обещаю, вам ничего не надо будет делать, — улыбнулся Ренджи и потянулся за поцелуем. Вместо губ ему подставили щёку, не желая поддаваться. Под зимним одеялом стало ещё жарче, когда они начали возиться, вяло играя в сопротивление. Вернее, Кучики-сама слабо оборонялся от довольно активных приставаний, скидывая с себя руки, уходя от поцелуев и норовя выбраться из футона. Кто бы ему дал! 

Немного поёрзав и распалившись ещё больше, Ренджи из игривого стал настойчивым, показывая, что от своего желания отступаться не намерен, а Кучики-сама сдался с громким вздохом, опять укладываясь на живот и буравя Ренджи тёмным взглядом. Как бы он не ругался на грубые слова и действия, Ренджи видел, как капитану нравилась простота и нахальность, с которой он обращался с ним в постели. Вряд ли когда-нибудь Кучики мог позволить себе произнести те слова, в которых Ренджи не стеснялся почти ни при ком и никогда. Опять шепнув про самую охуительную задницу на мигом покрасневшее ухо, Ренджи с силой провёл по плоскому животу, приласкал пока вялый член, скользнул рукой дальше и вытащил бусы полностью. Кучики-сама от этого так крупно вздрогнул, будто бы и не помнил, что они в нём были до сих пор. Внутри он был влажным, а на ощупь всё таким же растраханным. Ренджи на пробу протолкнул в него два пальца, поигрался ими, проверяя, не сделает ли больно и снова вошёл одним толчком, скользя по своей сперме и маслу. В этот раз он не стал мучать и двигался под тем углом, под которым Кучики-саме должно было быть приятнее всего, да и входил на всю длину, заполняя собой так сильно, как мог. 

— Грязное животное, — опять обругал его капитан, жмурясь от каждого толчка и вытягивая шею. Ужас как хотелось вцепиться в чистую гладкую кожу, но Ренджи сдержался и накрыл руки в перчатках своими, переплетая пальцы и налегая сильнее. — Похотливый… похотливый бабуин, — охнул он, когда Ренджи толкнулся особенно сильно и явно особенно приятно. Он пытался выползти, вырвать руки из хватки и то и дело крутил головой, бросая гневные жадные взгляды и заводя этим Ренджи сильнее. Стоило придавив капитана чуть крепче, а двигаться быстрее, как он начал сквернословить и бормотать проклятия в подушку, явно подхватив и распробовав манеру на грязные разговорчики. — Да как ты смеешь так… Ах! Неотёсанный чурбан! Никому не позволено так со мно-о-о-ой… Дикарь. Пёс. Ско-о-от... 

На этот раз Ренджи даже спрашивать не стал, дотрахал капитана быстро и грубовато, и спустил внутрь, всё-таки прикусывая, но не за шею, а за позвонок на тощей спине. Что же капитан такой худой? Неужели его не кормили никогда как следует? От вялых глупых послеогразменных мыслей Ренджи отвлёк неловкий пинок холёной пяткой по ноге. Мда, Кучики-сама точно не был в восторге от самоуправства. Ренджи подпихнул руку ему под живот, чтобы приласкать и довести дело до конца, но с удивлением обнаружил влажный и уже опадающий член.

— О, вот как…

— Ренджи, будь добр, помолчи, — попросил Бьякуя, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. Как такое вообще возможно, чтобы он мог кончить только от стимуляции сзади? Глупого Абараи, разоблачившего его, хотелось и побить, и расцеловать одновременно, слишком уж было стыдно и хорошо одновременно. — И не смей больше так делать! Я тебе… я тебе не… — разум решительно отказывал в подходящем сравнении. — Приведи меня в порядок, иначе и близко не подпущу.

— Устали? — ласково и участливо спросил Ренджи, наконец слезая и давая вдохнуть нормально. Отвечать не хотелось, Бьякуя просто кивнул и натянул одеяло на плечи, не желая мёрзнуть. Меньше, чем вылезать на холодный воздух, хотелось только двигаться и засыпать в таком виде, в котором он сейчас находился. 

Как и в прошлый раз, после просьбы девочка быстро принесла кадку с тёплой водой и мягкую ткань для обтирания. Ренджи, кое-как запахнувший на себе одежду, испугал прислужницу так, что она чуть не пролила воду на пол и потом ещё очень долго и сбивчиво извинялась. Бьякуя наблюдал за ними в небольшую щель между створками ширмы, которая в этой комнате разделяла пространство, и удивлялся бесстыдству любовника. Не стеснялся ничего и никого, везде будто у себя дома. Даже не дома, а в казармах. Отвратительно и очаровательно одновременно.

— И поесть принеси, да побольше, — гаркнул он девочку, выгоняя прочь.

Привести себя в приличный вид они успели как раз к тихому стуку в деревянную перегородку. Ренджи неспешно, и без лишних посягательств, обтёр Бьякую от пота, да и не только от него, с особым тщанием пройдясь между ног, помог расчесать волосы и безропотно завязал пояса на двух слоях ночных одежд, которые положили дополнительно по случаю холодной погоды и из заботы о гостях. Себя он тоже привёл в порядок, только волосы заплетать не стал, спрятал из под ворот юкаты, не став кутаться в накидки.

— Ты привычный к холоду? — не удержался Бьякуя, выходя из-за ширмы, когда две прислужницы накрыли на стол, уставив его тарелками с таким разнообразием закусок, которое в поместье он видел только по праздникам. Конечно, употреблять пищу, а не только воду, было одной из привилегий аристократии, но даже сынов и дочерей, обладающей духовной силой, никогда не баловали изобилием, воспитывая дух аскезой и терпением к некоторым лишениям. Сейчас Бьякуя, глядя как Ренджи без церемоний набивает желудок, думал, что мудрые предки экономили деньги на еде, тратя их более рационально, например, на оружие или взятки, что золотом, что тканями. — Налей мне вина, будь любезен.

— Ага, — охотно покивал Ренджи, не переставая жевать. Он ловко подхватил кувшин и наполнил специально подогретую глиняную стопку разбавленным вином, придерживая рукав. За один наклон он наполнил чарку до краёв, не перелив и не испачкав и каплей вина стол — сразу видно, что пил он много, а наливал ещё больше. — В какую-то зиму, незадолго до поступления в Академию, думал, что пальцы на ногах отморозил, но ничё, оттаяли и даже без последствий. Рукия сказала, что я везунчик и что мог остаться калекой.

— Она права, тебе повезло, — согласился Бьякуя, принимая из его рук стопку и сразу делая глоток.

— Вы мёрзнете, потому что слишком худой. Вам бы жирка набрать, Кучики-сама, — по-свойски посоветовал ему Ренджи, снова прикладываясь к рису и заедая его жирной рыбой. Ел он с таким аппетитом, что Бьякуя тоже соблазнился и взялся за палочки, чтобы увести некоторые самые соблазнительные кусочки. — Вы только не переживайте, что я вас толстым любить не буду. Обещаю, что не отрекусь от вас ни от хромоногого, ни даже от лысого.

Вот такого пассажа Бьякуя совсем не ожидал и закашлялся, прикрывая рот рукой и во все глаза смотря на Ренджи:

— Как тебе вообще могло прийти такое в голову?

— Так это… — опять прорезался руконгайский акцент, — мало ли как жизнь обернётся.

— Хорошо. Ловлю тебя на слове и припомню в подходящий момент.

— Лады, — сговорчиво согласился Ренджи, не понимая до конца что и кому говорит. По-крайней мере, Бьякуя надеялся, что достаточно хорошо понимает его и может опередить его мысли хотя бы на полшага, что со спонтанностью Абараи получалось не всегда. — Только вы это, постарайтесь подольше не лысеть. Хорошо?

— Сделаю всё возможное, что в моих силах, — с тихим смехом пообещал Бьякуя. Какие глупые у них разговоры! — Налей мне ещё вина, Ренджи. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Танто - кинжал в придачу к мечу самурая. Общая длина с рукоятью ≈ 30-50 см.  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1878023/pub_5cf54b49ba657800b0cbe959_5cf54e9ad9d3d300b0554f4b/scale_1200
> 
> Вакидзаси - короткий японский меч, носят на поясе в паре к катаной или другим мечом. Длина примерно 70-80 см.  
> http://нихонто.рф/netcat_files/1083_281.jpg
> 
> Нагината - холодное оружие с длинной рукоятью овального сечения и изогнутым односторонним клинком. Рукоять длиной около 2 метров и клинок от 30 до 50 см.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/63/f7/e963f70642c934a94b3af1d05b6fb1f7.jpg
> 
> Именная печать или инкан - личная печать для заверения документов. Аналог европейской подписи. Печать выполняется мастером на заказ и имеет оригинальный дизайн.  
> https://cs6.livemaster.ru/storage/0d/75/a377eab133c13f5dad664e8c32k8.jpg

Богатый изящный паланкин перекрыл дорогу, стоило выйти из чайного дома. То, что это к капитану, Ренджи не сомневался, уж слишком паланкин был украшен изысканно и скромно, как всё, что относилось к семье Кучики. Побывав несколько раз в поместье, Ренджи уже понял куда надо смотреть, чтобы заметить высокий статус, поэтому вышивка на плотных зимних занавесях в цвет ткани и аккуратная цветочная резьба вместе с одеждой носильщиков выдали визитёра с головой. Правда, тот и не скрывался, но паланкин удачно спрятал их троих от любопытствующих взглядов.

\-- Старик! -- вскрикнул Ренджи, не удержавшись. Он только хотел узнать, как Тетсуро оказался тут, но потом вспомнил, что письмо о свидании написано было не почерком капитана. Значит писал старик, никому другому не доверили бы. Наверняка, с самого утра караулил неподалёку. 

\-- Доброе утро, Бьякуя-сама, -- вежливо склонился он. -- Абараи-сан, как проживаете? 

\-- Занимательно… -- ответил Ренджи, теребя хвост и понимая, что пришли и по его душу тоже. Определил он это по слишком уж ехидному взгляду старика, который еле читался, но уже успел вывести из хорошего настроения после чудесной ночи. Ну, с некоторыми оговорками, чудесной. Нагоняй от Кучики-сама Ренджи получил тихий, но грозный: и за распутные разговорчики, и за нечистоплотность, и за то, что заездил так, что сидеть капитану было не очень удобно. Он ёрзал, пока выговаривал Ренджи всё, чем был крайне недоволен и возмущён, но всё равно позволял расчёсывать его волосы, давался целовать в щёки и руки и отмалчивался на откровенную ложь, что Ренджи так больше никогда делать не будет. 

Тетсуро, улыбнувшись откровеннее, молча отдал записку, что хранил у сердца. Тайны, сплошь и рядом тайны у этих Кучики, шагу не ступить. По-хорошему, можно было сыграть в дурака и откланяться, пока эти двое переглядывались и решали каждый своё, но Ренджи остался на месте и стал разглядывать кусок улицы, что не заслонял паланкин, рассеянно думая, есть ли кому из прохожих дело до их троицы. Любопытства никто не выдавал, но наверняка парочка шинигами выделялась на фоне обычных душ в самых разных одеждах и спешащих по самым разным делам. По очередным кивкам и поклонам Ренджи понял, что решение о продолжении дня принято, поэтому поспешил начать разговор первым:

\-- Капита-ан, -- протянул он, обращая на себя внимание. -- Лапша нас заждалась. Да и я её. Жрать, то есть завтракать, ужас как охота… 

\-- Ты же ел, -- кажется, Кучики искренне удивился, хоть в лице и не поменялся. Зато старик явно потешался и забавлялся, жадно смотря на них, как дитё на актёров на базарном театре. Ренджи не жалко было, пускай веселится. 

\-- Так это ночью было, а сейчас почти полдень. Лапши хочу с бульоном. 

\-- Поешь в поместье, -- возразил капитан, подтверждая догадку, что никто никуда Ренджи не отпустит. 

\-- Не хочу. У вас повара красоты и вкуса в тарелки кидают щедро, а вот риса и мяса жалеют. Не хочется мне вас объедать… да и лапша хорошая, должна вам понравиться. Неужели вы не голодны? -- прекрасно Ренджи знал, что не голоден, но своё давил, растягивая слова и нарочно добавляя акцента. Выставлял себя дурачком одним словом. Бьякуя знал эту его стратегию, впрочем, Абараи её и не скрывал никогда, поэтому сейчас рассеянно думал, сыграть ли ему дурака в ответ или настоять на своём. 

Письмо от Инады-сана не сквозило ни спешкой, ни раздражением, лишь вежливое уведомление, что сегодня день для "смотрин" весьма подходящий. Наверное, накормить Ренджи всё же стоило, на сытый желудок он обычно сговорчивее и веселее. Оторвавшись от разглядывая занавесей паланкина, бередимых ветром, Бьякуя перевёл взгляд на Абараи, который сразу расплылся в радостной простодушной улыбке:

\-- Ну давайте поедим! Всё равно это не на три часа. Даже не на час. Кого-то спасёт этот час? 

\-- Очевидно, что вас -- от голодной смерти, -- поддел Тетсуро, напоминания о себе. -- В первый раз вижу человека, предпочитающего отобедать в обычной лапшичной вместо высокого дома Кучики. 

\-- Любуйтесь, мне не жалко! Каким боком к вам повернуться? -- расхохотался Ренджи, подыгрывая. Может старик и был той ещё скотиной, но дуться на него не хотелось. Им бы по душам поговорить, объясниться, поближе познакомиться, да и выпить тоже можно -- вот от выпивки от Кучики Ренджи не стал бы отказываться -- а там глядишь, если не приятелями станут, то добрыми знакомыми. Послушать бы забавные истории про маленького капитана, ведь у старика в рукаве точно не одна и не две припрятаны. 

Их короткий разговор быстро сошёл на нет, Тетсуро забрался в паланкин и направился в поместье, а руководство шестого отряда неспешно, в основном из-за некоторой николько не постыдной слабости капитана, направилось в лапшичную, чтобы подкрепиться.

\-- Только махать мечом и всё? -- уточнил Ренджи, шумно втягивая лапшу в рот. Он чавкал с таким аппетитом, что Бьякуя тоже ощутил голод, который обычно успешно игнорировал, не потакая своей приземлённой природе и низким порывам плоти.

\-- Кулаками тоже, -- добавил Бьякуя, сдаваясь и заказывая порцию и себе. Благо, Ренджи хватило такта этот жест проигнорировать и никак не прокомментировать, даже гримасой или взглядом. Чашка, которую поставили перед Бьякуей пахла даже вкуснее, чем чашка Абараи. Наверное, потому что её можно было съесть полностью, не стыдясь, не делясь и не оставляя половину просто из правил приличия. Подхватывая палочками половинку яйца Бьякуя, кажется, понял, отчего Ренджи отказался отобедать в поместье и что имел в виду под жадностью поваров.

\-- Не проблема, -- пожал плечами Ренджи, через край пиалы выпивая бульон, утирая от рукой и той же рукой платя за них обоих. Справедливо, ведь именно он затащил их сюда. Не то чтобы Бьякуя сожалел о визите.

\-- Если это никакая не проблема, зачем ты прогнал всех помощников? -- спросил Бьякуя, заходя в комнату к Ренджи, который слишком затянул с переодеваниями. Он явно не понимал назначения аж шести поясов и теперь с самым растерянным лицом смотрел на тот, что лежал ближе всего. Сам Кучики давно переоделся из формы в тёмно-зелёные косоде и хакама, пускай и не собирался участвовать в физических упражнениях испытаниях, посчитав, что Ренджи его и так достаточно испытывал на прочность всю ночь: пониже спины болело даже не смотря на лечебную мазь, локти никак не могли простить такого непочтительного обращения, да просто делать широкий шаг было не слишком комфортно. Кто бы мог подумать, что бывалого воина может так потрепать любовная схватка, а не какая-либо другая? Бьякуя точно не мог, поэтому обещался сам себе на следующий раз Ренджи так многого не позволять, велеть ему быть сдержаннее в порывах и каким-то образом всё это сформулировать в процессе, а не охать немощным ворчливым стариком после. 

То, что Бьякуя охал и ворчал было несомненным преувеличением. Он лишь довольно строго и однозначно утром пояснил, что главу клана Кучики так бесстыже возить по футону, заламывать руки, грубо хватать за разные части тела и вынуждать выворачиваться в самых затейливых позах крайне неуважительно и что делать так не стоит, даже если в процессе тот самый глава клана ничего кроме одобрения и крайней степени эйфории не выражает, не стоит всё равно. Непуганый и обнаглевший Абараи уточнил, не положены ли такие экзерсисы по этикету, а если разрешены другие, то ему обязательно надо ознакомиться с полным перечнем. Спасло его только то, что на свидании оружие было уж совсем не к месту, а магию Бьякуя использовал только вдали от обычных душ. Пришлось ограничиться суровым молчанием, которое Ренджи выносил хуже всего прочего. Уже через минуту он многословно заверял, что “больше никогда” и “да я со всем уважением!”, обнимал со спины, целовал пальцы и явно плевал на все увещевания и упрёки. 

Чёрт с тобой, подумал Бьякуя и позвал слуг, чтобы помогли непутёвому Ренджи разобраться с одеждой. Костюм у него был немного замысловатее обычной формы шинигами, потому что сегодня ему выдали одежду, положенную всем стражникам на службе Кучики. Два нижние слоя были одинаковы для всех и каждого, в них тренировались, отдыхали и пребывали всё то время, что находились на службе. Отряды различали по нагрудникам (у кого-то легче, у кого-то массивнее), цвету подклада под доспехи и оружию, не говоря о том, сами доспехи подчинялись вполне традиционной символике ранжирования чинов, сложившейся в Сообществе Душ уже семь тысяч лет как. 

\-- С такими нарядами не до войны. Пока навяжешь эту красоту… -- проворчал Ренджи, разглядывая себя в зеркало и хмурясь. На самом деле ничего особенного в форме не было: хакама и коседе светлых оттенков коричневого. За “красоту” Ренджи посчитал рукава и штанины, края которых прятались под щитками на предплечьях и икрах и вязались таким хитрым образом, чтобы не спасть даже если половину поясов рассекут мечом вместе с кожей и мышцами. Из-за защиты ткань пузырилась и ложилась красивыми фонарями на ногах и руках, обозначая самое большое отличие формы воинов Кучики от воинов прочих кланов.

\-- Ты привыкнешь, -- бросил Бьякуя, не подумав и залюбовавшись Ренджи, которому наряд очень шёл.

\-- Мда? Ну что-то такое я и подозревал… -- промямлил тот в ответ, вздыхая и оглядываясь. -- Может объясните?

\-- Позже, -- обрубил Бьякуя, раздосадованный своей неосторожностью. -- Готов? Идём.

На территории поместья нашлось место и для бараков стражи, которые не так давно сгорели и были отстроены заново на прежнем месте: с северной стороны, три больших корпуса, конюшня и кузня с оружейной отделяли собой просторную площадку для тренировок и построений. Стрельбище и додзе вынесли за пределы стен, оставив их в небольшом перелеске, что тоже находился во владении Кучики, но непосредственно к родовому дому отношения не имел. Из-за своих некоторых домыслов, Бьякуя с чего-то решил, что “смотрины” будут приватными, как и прежние разговоры и переписки о привлечении Ренджи к делам Кучики, поэтому удивился, когда встретил Инаду-сана на большой площадке. Тот встретил их приветливо и даже с энтузиазмом, явно не предполагая двигаться куда-то ещё.

\-- И я рад встрече, -- откланялся Инада, когда Ренджи поздоровался со всеми формальностями. -- Абараи-сан, не будете ли вы так добры, чтобы продемонстрировать мне ваши умения и успехи на поприще владения мечом? Крайне любопытно, крайне, -- он указал на стойку с деревянными мечами, предлагая воспользоваться одних из них.

Без лишних вопросов и разговоров Ренджи взял в руки болванку и вышел в центр под зимнее яркое солнце, вставая в расслабленную но удачную стойку, из которой удобно было перейти на любое упражнение. При всей простоте лейтенанта, Бьякуя ценил его сообразительность: Ренджи часто без слов понимал, чего от него хотят и, что накидывало ему ещё больше плюсов, брался за дело без лишних промедлений. Неизвестно зачем Бьякуя сейчас мысленно выгораживал Ренджи перед всеми сразу, про себя хвастая им и снова и снова отмечая плюсы, из-за которых он за Абараи держался, но и остановиться не выходило. Очень хорошо получалось хвалить его за правильные упражнения с мечом, постановку рук и ног, сосредоточенность и выдержку. Последнее вообще вызывало у Бьякуи лёгкое удивление, он помнил рассказ про вчерашнюю интенсивную тренировку в отряде, ещё лучше он помнил их не менее бурную ночь, за которую они поспали часов шесть и то урывками, а потом набили желудки плотной едой. Но на лице Ренджи, кроме отстранённой сосредоточенности, не мелькало более ничего.

\-- Бьякуя-сан, вижу вашу школу, -- покивал Инада-сан, не отрывая взгляд от Абараи и постоянно веля сделать ему тот или иной удар или выпад. -- Ваши наставления упали на благодатную почву и дали ценные всходы. Прозорливость ваша, как и всегда, поражает.

Переубеждать Инаду, что это никакая не прозорливость, а банальная лень Бьякуя не стал. После некрасивой истории с Куросаки, Рукией и Айзеном его авторитет в семье немного поблек, приходилось нарабатывать его не делами, а пустыми разговорами с нужными людьми, поэтому времени на отряд оставалось не так уж много. Здраво решив, что проще и быстрее будет вложиться в одного человека, вместо нескольких сотен, Бьякуя насел на Ренджи и с тренировками, и с отрядной бюрократией, вытягивая его почти на капитанский уровень лишь чтобы отсутствие Кучики на отряде никак не сказалось. Получилось так замечательно, что Бьякуя не знал от ли он хорош в наставничестве, то ли Ренджи был самородком. 

\-- Абараи-сан, честно признаюсь, всё это время ждал от вас хоть одного огреха, надеясь посрамить школу шинигами, но потерпел крах. Как же мне стыдно за свои нехорошие помыслы, -- признался Инада, кланяясь. -- Ваше владение мечом идеально, как бы мне не хотелось видеть противоположного!

\-- Стараюсь, -- сдержанно кивнул Ренджи, утирая лоб о пояса на предплечье. Он не выглядел ни утомлённым, ни довольным, ни раздражённым, только собранным и сосредоточенным. Правда, его ответ на похвалу был далёк от вежливости, да и в ответ на поклон он невесомо кивнул, нарочито игнорируя статусы и чины.

\-- Вы владеете танто или вакидзаси? -- спросил Инада, жестом предлагая вернуть деревянный меч на стойку. 

\-- Для шинигами короткие мечи бесполезны, -- пояснил Ренджи, мотая головой. Красный хвост раскидался по плечам, а Бьякуе показалось, что он услышал тихий стук бубенцов на концах шнура. От призрачного звука внутри сладко дрогнуло. -- Нагинатой могу помахать или просто длинной палкой, но без изысков. Показать?

\-- Разумеется! Единственное, думаю, другое оружие стоит сразу показать в драке против достойного противника. Абараи-сан, как думаете, уместно ли будет попросить Бьякую-сама встать против вас?

От неожиданного предложения замялся не только Ренджи, но и сам глава клана. Своё смятение он не выдал ни одним жестом или взглядом, но всё нутро взбунтовалось против этой идеи: ночные усердные старания пока не успели забыться, тело и побаливало, и противилось чрезмерному движению, а удон так хорошо лёг в желудке, доводя ощущение уюта и лёгкой лени до абсолюта. Предложение Инады заставило напрячься и отозвалось немедленным протестом: сегодня ничего тяжелее кисти брать в рук не хотелось. 

\-- Спросить то можно, за спрос не наругают, да только неохота с капитаном даться. Я все его приёмчики давно выучил наизусть, впору с завязанными глазами против него вставать, -- спас его Ренджи, пожимая плечами и отказываясь от такого спарринга.

\-- За надменность в словах следующий бой против меня будешь стоять с повязкой на глазах, -- холодным тоном бросил Бьякуя, всем видом показывая, что к беседе и к тренировке его сейчас призывать не стоит, и размышляя, как бы быстро Ренджи распсиховался и сдался на подобной тренировке. Любопытная идея захватила разум так крепко, что Бьякуя даже не заметил, как на плац позвали кого-то в помощь. Ренджи с завязанными глазами, напряжённый и сосредоточенный. Опасный. Редко когда Ренджи выглядел действительно опасным, чаще -- серьёзным или задумчивым, увлечённым или азартным. Сила, исходящая от него, могла пугать мощью и напором, но сам Ренджи никогда не наводил ужаса, хотя Бьякуя подозревал в нём и такую способность, тем более с такой внешностью. И нет, распекание личного состава на все лады и всеми бранными словами, что попадались под руку, Бьякуя считал не запугиванием, а воспитательной мерой, которая в случае Абараи почему-то работала вполне сносно, даже лучше, чем дополнительные наряды и дежурства.

От размышлений отвлёк Инада. Он не спускал глаз с дерущихся: против Ренджи встал явно мастер копья, технику дальнего боя знал прекрасно и не слишком умелого Абараи поколачивал, не столько болезненно, сколько унизительно. С другой стороны, не зазорно чего-то не уметь, в любом случае Ренджи держался достойно, подстраивался под противника быстро и работал с тем, что имел за плечами, не пытаясь копировать неизвестную технику или выдумывать свою. Ровно это подметил и Инада-сан, коротко отмечая слабые и сильные стороны, но преломляя их на свой лад и давая ценные пояснения:

\-- Шаг слишком широкий, да и замах тоже. Переучить можно, но захочет ли? Понимаю, что он ваш подчинённый, но клановые дела от дел шинигами всё же отличаются. Вас он будет слушать в любом случае, но, подозреваю, что с таким крутым нравом никого другого всерьёз он воспринимать не будет. Сами понимаете, что в новом чине ему придётся подчиняться ещё некоторым людям и правилам. Готов ли он к этому? Как ваш личный охранник он будет хорош, сомнений в этом нет, но помимо этого будут и другие обязанности. Готов ли он к ним?

Да, пора было объясниться. 

***

Они должны были встретиться у Большой заставы в первом районе Серейтея. Большой она считалась, потому что обычным душам приходилось тесниться и делить трёхэтажное здание с шинигами, которые всегда дежурили на случай прорыва Пустых или беспорядков. После победы над Айзеном наступило небольшое затишье, которое пока не нарушалось ничем, кроме пьяных драк или уличных краж. Поэтому районные стражи всячески старались избавиться от надсмотра со стороны шинигами, проталкивая хорошую статистику по совершённым преступлениям своему начальству, а те выше и выше, в надежде, что шинигами в район будут захаживать только чтобы прокутить очередную получку. Совет Сорока Шести и сам Ямамото все робкие замечания такого рода отметал, справедливо считая, что терять бдительность даже в мирное время недопустимо. 

Этот вечер выдался особо морозным, Бьякуя пожалел, что не надел что-то теплее одной шерстяной накидки поверх формы шинигами. Просьба Ренджи встретиться немного застала врасплох, но на этот вечер дел не предполагалось, а Ренджи обещал, что отнимет часа два, не больше. Бьякуя согласился и обещался подойти на место встречи сразу после собрания капитанов. Теперь он жалел, что не назначил более поздний час, чтобы дойти до поместья и накинуть на плечи что-то тёплое. Заприметить Ренджи издалека было несложно, с его-то цветом волос. В отличие от Бьякуи он поступил умнее и закутался в пухлую длинную накидку, стёганную ватой, только рисунок как всегда выбрал странный -- тонкие разноцветные полоски на тёмно-синей ткани. Впрочем, ему шло.

\-- Добрый вечер, капитан! -- помахал Абараи, завидев издалека и сразу спеша навстречу. -- Я вам кое-что хочу показать и совета попросить. Надо будет прогуляться, не страшно?

Пришлось качнуть головой в ответ, хотя Бьякуя надеялся, что Ренджи затащит его в очередную забегаловку греться о большие пиалы с ароматным бульоном. Пальцы начали подмерзать, перчатки в согреве помогали слабо, а ветер уже потихоньку пробирался под одежду. Хорошо, что они взяли широкий шаг и быстрый темп, спеша вдоль улицы на север района. Ренджи сразу взялся жаловаться на погоду и необычные для этого района Сообщества Душ морозы, плавно уходя в мечты о хорошей порции тёплого вина и грелке под одеяло. Он так долго и пространно рассуждал про казённые грелки, которых обычно было достаточно в каждом общежитии, то ли жалуясь, то ли радуясь, что Бьякуя потерял нить рассуждений, позволяя Ренджи болтать из волнения что угодно, а себе никак на эту несусветную чушь не реагировать.

\-- Вот, пришли, -- заявил Абараи, вставая у закрытых ворот неизвестного дома. На ставне висело объявление, что дом готов для сдачи в аренду с любого дня и что за всеми вопросами надо обращаться к Абараи Ренджи из Готей 13. Не заметь Бьякуя характерной кривой наклонной черты, решил бы, что писал наёмный каллиграфист, так красиво было выведено каждое слово, особенно в противовес отрядным отчётам. -- Это мой дом. Странно называть его своим, я ведь не живу тут, да и никогда ничего своего у меня не было, тем более дома… Хотите войти посмотреть?

\-- Мы для этого сюда и пришли, -- кивнул Бьякуя, понадеявшись, что в доме не будет хотя бы ветра.

Большой утоптанный двор, широкое крыльцо, добротный забор, крутые крыши и хорошие дома по соседству -- Готей не скупился на поощрение высших офицеров, отписывая в пользование много добротной земли. Ренджи заслужил, чем дольше Бьякуя думал об этом, тем более уверялся в правоте. Он заслужил хорошее довольствие, много места для жизни и уважение, которого отчего-то стеснялся и принимал очень неумело. Ренджи стоило научиться ценить себя так же, как его ценило окружение, Бьякуя подумал, что в этом он точно сможет помочь и подтолкнуть к верной дороге. А пока они молча шли по утоптанной дорожке, огибавшей дом, к неухоженному, но всё равно прелестному саду с декоративным прудом, затянутым тонким льдом. В отдалении отдельно стоял корпус для прислуги и крытый колодец, а сам дом выдавался двумя крыльями вперёд, создавая приятное укрытие и от ветра, и жаркого солнца с трёх сторон. Все створки были плотно закрыты, пряча нутро от улицы, но даже снаружи всё выглядело более чем благообразно, за такое жилище можно было бы затребовать ренту, сравнимую с годовой получкой того же офицера.

\-- Я еле разобрался со всеми документами, -- заговорил Ренджи, разбивая вечернюю морозную тишину паром изо рта. -- Морока та ещё, но раз уж взялся…

\-- Ты мог попросить помощи у меня.

\-- А, мне ваш Тетсуро помог, ну и Рукия. Мы два вечера подряд сидели… -- вот это слышать было неожиданно, потому что верный слуга о визитах умолчал. Интересно, почему. -- Вернее как, я к Рукии пришёл в поместье, она позвала, а старик на нас выпрыгнул из-за поворота и чуть ли не насильно свою помощь предложил. Я только потом понял, как мне повезло с его советами, когда всё устроилось самым лучшим образом. Как думаете, быстро найдутся жильцы? Место вроде хорошее… Хотя не удивлюсь, если со мной мало кто захочет связываться.

\-- Это слишком хороший район, пустых домов тут не слишком много, но спрос большой. Но если ты переживаешь за предвзятость к тебе, то поставь цену на четверть выше разумной стоимости. Слишком низкая цена отпугнёт желающих: решат, что у дома есть серьёзный изъян, и что ты недостаточно ценишь себя, поэтому нарочно сбиваешь цену. Слишком высокая цена создат впечатление, что ты слишком много о себе мнишь и ничего не понимаешь в земельных делах. Цена же умеренно высокая даст пространство для торга, во время которого ты можешь показать себя с хорошей стороны. В итоге ты не только сдашь дом, но и создашь хорошее впечатление о себе.

\-- Двойная выгода, -- покивал Ренджи, обдумывая слова и заходя в дом. Он раздвинул все створки в большой комнате, выходящей на внутренний двор, прогоняя застоявшийся воздух и залежавшуюся пыль. Впрочем, внутри было вполне чисто, явно, что тут уже делали большую уборку. Ренджи растерянно огляделся, бросил виноватый взгляд на Бьякую и уселся на голые циновки, скрещивая ноги перед собой. -- Я вот думаю, а может ну его?

\-- Ты о чём? -- заинтересовался Бьякуя, входя следом и усаживаясь рядом в более пристойную позу. Правда, поджав по себе холодные ноги, он замер ещё больше, уже без надежды согреться.

\-- Я могу сам тут поселиться, -- Ренджи оглядел громаду дома каким-то обречённым взглядом. Как он собирался жить одному в таком пустом доме? Зачем? -- Тогда не надо будет бегать по чайным домам, вы сможете приходить ко мне когда пожелаете. И всё будет вполне прилично, как вы любите. Я уж постараюсь устроить именно так.

Так вот отчего он выглядел таким смурным. Бьякуя даже не думал о том, что у Абараи могут свои планы на их неуставные отношения. Странные планы, но вполне реальные. Осознание этого немного сбило с решительного настроя, с которым Бьякуя шёл на встречу. У Ренджи к нему были чувства, в которых он признавался так просто и решительно, что Бьякуя даже не брал их в расчёт, держа на крае ума слова о любви и симпатии. Именно из-за них Ренджи был готов загнать себя в дом, который ему не нужен был, лишь бы Бьякуя заглядывал к нему время от времени. Какие прескорбные и заунывные мысли! Да и вряд ли бы Ренджи продержался здесь больше полугода, опять сбежал бы в казармы от тишины и красивых ворот важных домов. Нет, мучать его не хотелось:

\-- У меня есть предложение лучше, -- начал Бьякуя, подбирая слова, которые хорошо бы легли на меланхолию, летающую в воздухе. Не выдержав холода, он сложил ладони вместе и погрел их своим дыханием, правда, не слишком успешно. -- Предлагаю тебе стать моим личным охранником.

\-- Да на кой вам охранник? -- откровенно удивился и потерялся Ренджи. Он согнулся и подался вперёд всем телом, желая заглянуть в глаза и удостовериться, что всё верно услышал.

\-- Ты прав, не нужен. Но я хотел бы видеть тебя на этой должности, -- согласился Бьякуя, смотря перед собой. 

Бьякуя волновался, как не волновался уже давно. Нервозности своей он никак не выказывал, но себе не врал и довольно сильно переживал, потому что Ренджи рядом с собой видеть хотел. Причин и поводов была тьма, каждая заплеталась за другую и тянула за собой долгой вереницей, которую Бьякуя ленился распутывать и прослеживать до логического конца. К тому же новости о молодом и перспективном шинигами, поспешно припрятанным в семье Цунаяширо, наталкивали на нехорошие размышления. Предчувствие тихо напевало, что назревает что-то большое и не слишком приятное, поэтому сильного и честного человека под рукой иметь было бы как минимум полезно. 

\-- Вот как… -- заключил Ренджи, так и не дождавшись развёрнутого ответа. Наверное, стоило в подробностях растолковать что к чему, но Бьякуя не стал: детали не имели никакого значения, если Ренджи в принципе не желал занимать предлагаемую должность. Его не получилось бы соблазнить ни безбедным житьём в поместье, ни близостью к Рукии, ни прелестями светской жизни, ни даже прелестями самого Бьякуи. -- А это не слишком? То есть… Вы ни с чего берёте меня на должность, хм, чисто номинальную и пустую. Кто-нибудь наверняка решит, что это не просто так, поползут всякие слухи…

\-- Кто-нибудь? Думаю, абсолютно все поймут именно одним способом, -- Бьякуя слегка улыбнулся, абсолютно замороженный и неспособный двигаться полноценно. -- Этим назначением я жалую высокий чин, а вместе с ним положение в обществе, абсолютно постороннему человеку. Несвойственная для семьи Кучики поспешность и твоя внешность скажут ровно об одном: я решил держать любовника ближе к себе.

\-- Вы так говорите, будто этот чин для этого и создан был....

\-- Не буду тебя разочаровывать, Ренджи, -- Бьякуя качнул головой, оборачиваясь на него и внимательно изучая замершее лицо. Даже разыграв самую неприятную карту, он пока не мог понять мыслей притихшего Абараи и предугадать его ответ, поэтому не спешил с вопросами. Он дал бы и несколько дней на раздумья, если они потребуются. Любое ожидание стоило уверенного ответа и взвешенного решения, о котором не пожалеют и не свернут на половине дороги.

\-- И вам всё равно, что наши имена будут полоскать в самых грязных сплетнях и разговорах? Не поверю. Зачем вам это? -- Ренджи тряс головой, укладывая мысли в голове складнее, но пока они гремели сухими деревяшками и в поленницу не ложились.

\-- Резон есть, если соглашаюсь.

\-- Я всё равно не понимаю. Зачем давать мне звание и приближать к семье и двору? Можно же оставить всё как есть сейчас. Чем плохо? 

\-- Ренджи, ты забываешь, кто я, -- осадил его Бьякуя, по привычке пытаясь выпрямиться ещё больше, но окончательно качения без движения. -- Ты забрался в постель к главе величайшего из великих планов. Неужели ты надеялся, что наши отношения будут “простыми”? Можешь не верить, но даже для такого есть неписанный этикет и правила приличия, которые стоит соблюдать, -- попытка смягчить грубоватое начало провалилась, потому что речь вышла не слишком убедительно из-за неожиданно осипшего голоса. Если бы Бьякуя мог покраснеть, он покраснел бы до самой шеи.

\-- Замёрзли что ли? А чего молчали? -- Ренджи бесцеремонно схватил его за руки, явно нервничая и не тяня время, лишь бы не отвечать. Его ладони накрыли ладони в перчатках и сразу укутали теплом. -- Да вы ледяной, Кучики-сама! Заболеете ведь, а вам некогда разлёживаться.

Вопреки своим словам он зачем-то уронил их обоих на не самый чистый пол, сняв до этого накидку и укрывшись ей, как большим одеялом. В горячих объятиях Бьякую пробило на крупную дрожь, он даже не осознавал, как сильно замёрз, пока не прижался спиной с пышащему жару Ренджи и не устроив голову на его локте. Несмотря на отсутствие футона было фантастически удобно. Они молчали, пока температура их тел не сравнялась до нормальной, а общая нервозность, витающая в воздухе, не развеялась в вечере. Никогда прежде Бьякуя даже помыслить не мог, что будет валяться на голом полу в пустом доме, в темноте смотреть на неухоженный сад и наслаждаться незамысловатым моментом и рукой, обнимающей через живот.

\-- Либо так, либо никак, да? -- тихо спросил Ренджи, грея затылок дыханием. Помедлив, Бьякуя кивнул. -- Вы объясните мне хоть что-то? Пока, я вижу, что вы хотите взять меня на службу в ущерб себе и только.

\-- Не понимаю о каком ущербе ты говоришь. Если я делаю тебе такое серьёзное предложение, значит возможные неудобства кроются неоспоримой выгодой, что для тебя, что для меня, что для клана. Неужели ты считаешь, что я могу потакать своим капризам без оглядки на текущее положение дел?

\-- Когда мы наедине я правда начинаю забывать, какой вы серьёзный человек… 

\-- Не нахожу ничего дурного в этом, -- успокоил его Бьякуя. -- Прежде ты знал меня лишь как капитана, сейчас же ты знакомишься с другой частью моей жизни, прежде неизведанной. Я нарочно не слишком сильно погружал тебя в подробности, но если ты согласишься…

\-- Согласен, -- перебил его Ренджи так резко и громко, будто боялся передумать, пока Бьякуя договаривал предложение. Резкий громкий тон приятно отозвался во всём теле, волнение, как и остатки холода, покинули тело, оставив лишь ровное удовлетворение: Бьякуя любил, когда его планы шли, как задумано, как и люди, не знавшие о них, вели себя так же, как он пытался предугадать. Более же этого торжествовала часть его жадной натуры, не желавшей делиться никогда ни с кем и ничем, где-то на задворках памяти моталось имя “Шизуко”, которое он в связке с именем Абараи слышать не желал, справедливо считая себя персоной более интересной и увлекательной.

\-- Как только я подготовлю нужные бумаги, ты сразу получишь официальное приглашение. Будь добр, не забудь свою печать и отнесись к мероприятию ответственно, -- улыбка сама наползала на лицо и держалась так крепко, что и шанса избаваиться от неё не было. Бьякуя торжествовал и никак иначе своё состояние описать не мог, чувствуя себя если не укротителем дикого животного, то завоевателем новых земель.

\-- Вы порой такой занудный, что аж зубы сводит, -- проворчал Ренджи, опять щекоча затылок дыханием. 

Хотелось предложить ему поскорее смириться с этой семейной чертой Кучики, но Бьякую слишком нежно сжали в объятиях, что стало ясно, что Абараи заранее смирился со многим, если не со всем скопом.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Экраны в казарме:  
> https://www.smithandsinger.com.au/persistent/uploads/netchant_customsothebysaustraliadirectory/28625/image_1/230_1.jpg?_=1584585277  
> Сундук:  
> http://designbezgalstuka.com/download/file.php?id=30649&sid=c2c9205082cb1b614b98ea9f09b8683e&mode=view/sundukpetra.jpg  
> Образ Миноцуко:  
> https://c-ssl.duitang.com/uploads/item/201112/20/20111220123546_cRn3B.thumb.1900_0.jpg  
> Зимние пионы:  
> https://visitjapan.ru/workdir/doc/587ce3cc6b436pion-1062-file0.jpg

— Отработаешь, — коротко ответил ему капитан, сдёрнув глубоким вечером выходного в поместье без всякого предупреждения. И что тут ответить? Куда деваться? Конечно Ренджи отработает, с таким начальством не было и шанса получить хотя бы полдня отгула без веской причины. Вот только пропущенные часы обещали растянуться на долгие-долгие месяцы сверхурочных, что совсем не радовало, ровно как и причина, по которой он эту неделю пропускал. Спорить Ренджи не стал, поклонился, принимая приказ, и пошёл следом за каким-то стражником. В местных чинах он пока не разбирался, но подозревал, что этот командир взвода или что-то в этом духе, слишком уж гордо себя нёс.

Нехотя идя за местным воякой, Ренджи оглядывал поместье, подёрнутое сумерками, и пытался примириться с мыслью, что скоро здесь будет его дом. Он привык жить в казармах, к постоянному шуму, спонтанным попойкам по любому поводу, к соседям-сослуживцам, с которыми Ренджи уже морально породнился за долгое время службы в отряде. Сожаления и тихая грусть о расставании с привычным правда не затмевали новых возможностей, которые выпорхнули перед ним редкой птицей с сияющими крыльями. Как бы Ренджи не была мила его нынешняя жизнь, всё равно хотелось чего-то большего, куда-то идти, к чему-то стремиться не только в военном деле, в котором он оказался неожиданно хорош, но и в обычной жизни тоже. На самом деле, ничего, кроме пространных размышлений чего бы хотелось и смутного желания перемен, у Ренджи пока не было, поэтому предложение Кучики-самы он принял сразу. Может, поспешил, но и упускать эту редкую птицу он побоялся. Уж слишком много всего сошлось в одном моменте, чтобы воротить нос.

Неудачи Ренджи не боялся: если он закончит свой путь никем и без всего, ничего страшного — он с этого начинал.

— Я лейтенант Симомура Хидэки, — на ходу заговорил стражник, даже не посчитав нужным обернуться. Голос у него был под стать внешности: грубый, решительный и строгий. — Я ответственный за обучение всех новобранцев, а значит и за твоё тоже. Уж не знаю, чего ты успеешь нахвататься за неделю, но это не моё дело. Сейчас в казармы, у нас по распорядку отбой через полчаса. Всё необходимое на месте, если что-то понадобится, обратишься к старшему, ну, или к кому-нибудь ещё, — фыркнул он, понимая, что перед ним не простая душа, а с прямой протекцией от главы клана. Ренджи пока не подписывал договор и в предложенную должность не вступал, поэтому понимал, что о нём толком никто ничего не знал. И даже лучше, если так. Успеет он сплетен и грязных слухов нахлебаться. — И рейши придержи при парнях.

Раз ему не задавали вопросов, значит можно было не отвечать. Ренджи продолжил идти следом, больше стараясь запомнить расположение корпусов и частей огромного поместья. Час был поздний, между зданиями не ходили даже слуги, только многочисленные окна мягко светились жёлтым светом, а за тонкой бумагой мелькали мужские и женские тени. Природа вокруг дышала умиротворением, поэтому и Ренджи решил не злиться ни на скорого в решениях Кучики, ни на негативно настроенного Симомуру, всё равно главный выбор он сделал, а остальное уже не в его руках, кроме как не подвести капитана. Да и ничего ужасного в житье в казармах клана тоже не было: проникнется духом, познакомится с местными воинами, вникнет в субординацию и принцип работы, может, какую интересную технику подглядит. Чем плохо?

После почти десяти минут быстрой прогулки они наконец вышли к знакомым Ренджи зданиям. Часовые встрепенулись при виде начальства и вытянулись в струнку, приветствуя. Кроме этой небольшой суеты вокруг было так же тихо, и даже в жилом здании, пока ещё не уснувшем, царило поразительное спокойствие, которое с мужской общагой вязалось крайне слабо. Благообразие во всём, одно слово — Кучики. Они вошли в самое большое здание, поднялись на второй этаж и свернули налево. За дверью расположилась огромная жилая комната, рассчитанная на просторное житьё человек двадцати. Примерно столько мужчин, кто в форме стражи, кто в одежде для сна, уставились на вошедших. Солдаты сразу повскакивали со своих мест, кланяясь, но не гаркая во всё горло и не выстраиваясь в шеренгу, что было немного непривычно. Симомура хмуро и недовольно оглядел их и кивнул на ближайшее ко входу место, огороженное двумя низкими ширмами, на экранах которых художник изобразил леса в тумане. Такими ширмами, выдержанными в одном сдержанном стиле, было разделено почти всё пространство, кроме пятачка перед входом. В пространстве между ними умещались футон, небольшой столик, подставка для меча и большой лакированный сундук для вещей.

— Это свободное, — коротко бросил Симомура и обратился уже ко всем солдатам. — Отбой через двадцать минут. Если снова увижу свет, расценю это как хроническую бессонницу, которую очень хорошо лечат ночные дежурства и физические нагрузки. Вольно.

Он вышел, закрыв за собой створку неожиданно тихо и спокойно, а Ренджи столбом стоял на прежнем месте, оглядывая соседей и медленно соображая, как лучше себя повести. Он как-то успел отвыкнуть, что привлекает своей внешностью слишком много внимания, особенно у публики утончённой и искушённой. Не просто у Кучики, а даже у стражи Кучики Ренджи вызвал безмолвный фурор. Дав полюбоваться собой несколько секунд, он решительно шагнул к своему месту, поставил Забимару на подставку и первым делом заглянул в сундук: там стопкой лежала местная форма, одежда для сна и бани, письменные принадлежности и немного разной бытовой ерунды в отдельной корзинке. Наверное, это был стандартный набор для всех новобранцев, не стал бы Кучики-сама баловать его такой ерундой, как хорошее мыло или приличная кисть для письма, да и вообще хоть как-то выделять. Со вторым Ренджи и сам замечательно справлялся, собирая на себе жадные взгляды и игнорируя шепотки.

— Меня зовут Фукуи Сусуму, — заговорил высокий паренёк, подходя к соседнему футону и усаживаясь со скрещенными ногами. Низкие ширмы лишь номинально разделяли пространство, и не разглядеть комнату из-за них можно было только лёжа. — А вы? Из какого района вас перевели? — парнишка явно был не из робких, а ещё, кажется, из болтливых. Его лицо с тонкими аристократическими лица и яркие глаза приглашали к беседе лучше любых слов. Ренджи обернулся на него и удивлённо сморгнул видение: с распущенными чёрными волосами он чем-то неуловимо походил на Кучики-сама. — Наверное, из двадцатого, да? Я слышал, что их новобранцев очень редко приглашают сюда на продолжение обучения: полуграмотные через одного, ни манер, ни уважения к оружию и к великому клану.

— Абараи Ренджи, я из дальних краёв, — пугать парнишку порядковым номером родного района он не стал, да и вообще распространяться о себе пока что не очень хотелось, пускай от капитана никаких прямых или косвенных указаний на этот счёт не поступало. — Вряд ли надолго здесь задержусь.

— Не стоит переживать за это, — отчего-то улыбнулся Фукуи, становясь ещё более располагающим к себе. — Если вас пригласили сюда продолжать обучение, то уже не выгонят. Это надо сильно отличиться, чтобы из регулярной стажи вернули в наёмную.

— Он уже отличился, — вмешался в их разговор третий. — С таким-то лицом его только в задних рядах прятать, чтобы никто ни за что не заметил, а то решит, что клан Кучики опустился до найма бандитов.

— Как невежливо! — возмутился Фукуи, махая рукавом на хама. — Ты ничего не знаешь про Абараи-сана, а говоришь такие вещи. Никогда и ни за что семья Кучики не опустится, чтобы брать на службу якудза, бандитов или просто нечистых душой и помыслами людьми!

— Смотрите, у нас тут знаток чужих душ и умов нашёлся!

— Раз распределили к нам, значит так надо, — вмешался ещё один новобранец, уходя к своему месту и пряча руки в тёплой ночной юката. — Глаза растерял, не видел, кто его сюда привёл? Сам лейтенант. Ты его сколько раз видел прежде? Сегодня во второй, а этого павлина Симомура-сан лично сюда доставил. Не будь глупцом и не связывайся с этим типом, — он кивнул на Ренджи, изучая лицо и внешний вид. После короткой паузы он представился: Эйсаку Тадаши, и ушёл спать.

На этом кончились и расспросы, и тихие разговоры. Видимо, фигура Симомуры значила слишком много, раз одно упоминание о нём усмирило всех разом, даже Фукуи, пышущий любопытством, притих и забрался под одеяло. Во второй раз Ренджи собрал на себе ошарашенные взгляды, когда переодевался в ночную одежду, потому что для этого надо было раздеться. Разумеется, татуировки по всему телу опять сделали его центром внимания. Неспешно завязывая пояс и переплетая хвост на косу, Ренджи рассеянно думал о ситуации и удивлялся, что его такое внимание нисколько не смущало, а даже льстило. Хрен знает, кого набирали в стражу, но явно не обычных босяков, раз внешний вид Ренджи произвёл на них такое впечатление. Забравшись под одеяло и подложив руку под голову, он прислушался к звукам в казарме, кроме шепотков и шуршания одежды и одеял ничего не услышал .Тишину разбил тихий звук удараяемых друг о друга бамбуковых палочек. Дежурный прошёлся по всей комнате, туша светильники, развешанные по стенам и колоннам. Стоило всему свету потухнуть, как удары прекратились, а тишина стала почти непроницаемой и даже пугающей, удивительно, как местные командиры смогли достичь такого послушания, что ни один солдат даже чихнуть громко не смел после отбоя. Неужто важность служению клану могла так легко заткнуть рты такой ораве людей? 

В мыслях и глупых фантазиях, как же на него повлияет работа на Кучики, Ренджи довольно быстро уснул, пускай и привык ложиться позже. Проснулся он тоже раньше всех, привыкший подрываться в отряд почти каждый день, долго валялся без дела, но потом вспомнил про замудрёный способ наматывания щитков на руки и ноги, потому решил начать переодеваться заранее, иначе не успел бы и к обеду. Забравшись в сундук за формой, под дурацкими поясами он обнаружил сложенный пополам листок с рисунком, как правильно затягивать узлы и накладывать полоски ткани. Неизвестно, полагалась ли шпаргалка каждому новобранцу, но у Ренджи даже плечи расслабились, когда он увидел рисунок. Конечно, даже с подробной схемой пришлось знатно повозиться, чтобы добиться нужного рисунка, Ренджи закончил как раз к подъёму. О начале нового дня их оповестил капрал, вошедший в комнату и довольно громко гаркнувший приветствие. Он же коротко обрисовал Ренджи стандартный распорядок дня, пробежался взглядом по форме, велел перевязать щиток на ноге и ушёл.

Учебка стражи ничего особенного из себя не представляла, похожее на Академию расписание, общая столовка, тренировки на плаце, орущие командиры, вечно недовольные всем, и учебные классы, забитые книгами сверху до низу. Самым примечательным оказалась огромная родословная всего клана Кучики неизвестно с какого колена. Развесистое дерево тянулось через всю немаленькую стену, то раскидывая ветви, то теряя их на три-четыре поколения, но снова распуская вновь и оканчиваясь на нынешнем главе и его названной сестре. Выглядело бы куце и безрадостно, если бы впереди не оставалось ещё много пустой стены, обещавшей долгую жизнь ещё не одному поколению. Ренджи замер на долгие минуты, разглядывая родословную: все главы выделили оранжевым цветом, а некоторые имена будто бы нарочно написали бледнее или не просто не подправляли выцветшую краску. Например, покойная супруга капитана, Кучики Хисана, на стене присутствовала, но так незаметно и скромно, что руки чесались взять кисть и добавить туши, хотя имя Рукии было указано как надо. 

Капрал их отряда, пришедший чуть позже, велел всем переписывать какой-то трактат на военную тему, название которого Ренджи помнил ещё с Академии, но о содержании мог только догадываться. От такого задания веяло скукой и лёгкой ностальгией, ведь именно по таким книгам они с Рукией учились писать и читать, заучивая под диктовку учителя грамоты значения иероглифов и переписывая книги раз за разом, даже толком не понимая, что в них написано. Помнится, в первые месяцы Ренджи допоздна засиживался в библиотеке, чтобы при свете свечки переписать что-то ещё раз и поскорее перейти к изучению истории Готея и обучению магии. Он так торопился, что пожертвовал красотой написания ради скорейшего их освоения, и, пока не оказался в шестом отряде, никогда и не думал, что кривоватый почерк может быть проблемой. Сейчас же снова переписывать нудные трактаты Ренджи не хотелось. Он справедливо считал, что в своё время занимался этим сверх меры, но ему капрал молча подсунул историю клана Кучики и сел за свой стол, заваленный свитками. Ренджи с тоской подумал, сколько свитков и бумаг будет ждать его на столе в отряде через семь дней и со вздохом уткнулся в свою книгу, решив читать её как роман про отважных воинов и хитрых политиков, а не как нудный учебник.

Вторым удивлением было, что вместо меча на общей тренировке ему выдали нож, вернее танто. Тот же самый угрюмый и неразговорчивый капрал буквально всучил явно видавший не одного хозяина клинок и поставил в пару к рядовому из постоянной стражи, один из отрядов которой тренировался на том же плаце. Рядовой такому соседству был не рад, но приказу подчинился и весь вечер показывал базовые удары, поправляя и замах, и хват, и стойку. Ну что же, зато теперь было понятно, зачем Ренджи запихнули сюда на целую неделю: в короткие сроки заполнить зияющие пробелы в знаниях и умениях без отвлечения на отряд, приятелей и бытовую ерунду. Просто и немногословно. Скучно, тут же заключил Ренджи, но только про себя. Скажи он вслух это капитану, как получил бы занудную лекцию о том, как важно быть ответственным и серьёзным, и за дела не браться, а нырять в них с головой. После невкусного ужина, который для шинигами был скудноват, Ренджи думал, что нырнуть он хотел бы только к Кучики в постель. Или под одежду, что тоже неплохо.

— Я сегодня за вами подсмотрел немного, — поделился Фукуи, присаживаясь рядом на доски террасы. После ужина им выделялось свободное время для личных дел. Бытовыми службами здесь никого не обременяли, а за уборку, стирку и готовку отвечали тихие слуги, шмыгающие серыми тенями вдоль стен. Мда, не Готей, где солдатам приходилось обслуживать не только себя, но весь остальной отряд. Ренджи больше всего не любил дежурства по баням: надраивать стены и каменный пол грубой щёткой было тем ещё удовольствием. Лейтенантом стоило стать только ради того, чтобы сбросить с себя эту обузу.

— Что увидел? — лениво спросил Ренджи, разглядывая гнездо непонятной птицы на дереве.

— Вы хороши.

— Это вряд ли, сегодня танто в первый раз в жизни держал.

— Тогда вдвойне хороши, — не отставал Фукуи. — Как я понял, все кто попадает в поместье, обычно здесь и остаются, что в охрану поместья берут самых способных, но, посмотрев на вас, я понял, что и за десять лет не смогу так, как вы показали сегодня.

— Раз тебя выделили, значит сможешь. Не думаю, что тут держат кого-то из жалости, — пожал плечами Ренджи, про себя думая, что он-то жилы рвал далеко не один десяток лет.

— А можете совет дать? 

— Отчего же не могу… — кивнул Абараи-сан, хмуря свои очень странные брови и смотря куда-то в небо. Ужасно хотелось разговорить этого загадочного мужчину и выведать всё-всё про него, но Сусуму побаивался, что за навязчивость его если не поколотят, так обругают. Правильно сказал Эйсаку-сан, этот человек совсем непростой, а значит в немилость к нему впадать не стоило. От того каждое его слово Сусуму ловил обоими ушами и старался накрепко запомнить, мало ли что… — Задайся целью и иди к ней несмотря ни на что. Жилы рви, но стремись, чтобы потом помирать не стыдно было, чтобы под конец жизни честно сказать: “я сделал всё, что мог, и даже больше”. Если будешь придерживаться таких мыслей, жизнь твоя будет простой и понятной, а сомнений хорош ты или нет не останется.

— Цель… я даже не знаю, — растерялся Сусуму, не ожидавший такой серьёзности. Опять стало неловко за свою несобранность и незрелость и захотелось сбежать.

— Ну смотри, ты ведь уже в стражниках у Кучики. Вот и сделай себе целью преданное служение клану. Чем плохо? — спросил Абараи-сан, а потом уточнил. — Ты из аристократов?

— Нет, отец несколько лавок держит…

— Благородные помыслы важнее происхождения. Конечно, тебе многие скажут, что это не так, но поверь моему опыту — врут они.

— Спасибо, Абараи-сан, — смутился Сусуму и поспешно ушёл в казарму, стесняясь и дальше навязывать своё общество. Там уже собралась небольшая группка новобранцев, которая во всю шушукалась о новеньком, городя всякую ерунду. По-крайней мере, Сусуму был уверен, что это полная ерунда, которой не то что верить, слушать её не стоит. 

Он уселся за стол, чтобы закончить письмо отцу, но, вопреки мыслям, всё равно прислушивался к чужим разговорам. Вдруг кто-то что-то знал наверняка? Сейчас разговор крутился вокруг странных татуировок: никто никогда подобных меток не встречал, совсем неясно, что же они значили, поэтому перебирали варианты. Преступникам наносили другие знаки, а мафия и бандитские семьи любили традиционные мотивы, солдаты долго перебирали фамилии и кланы, думая к кому больше подходят эти геометрические узоры. Если хоть малейшее сходство находилось, то предположение отвергалось из-за невозможности связи этой семьи с кланом Кучики. Затем обсуждения плавно перешли на то, как Абараи-сан держался на плацу и работал с оружием. Тут все сошлись во мнении, что новенький боец опытный и уровнем мастерства обходит не только новобранцев, но и рядовых, а может и капралов. Решили они так, потому что на утренней тренировке Абараи-сан без затруднений и видимых усилий упражнялся с деревянным мечом. Их, как и Сусуму, не смутило и не ввело в заблуждение, что с коротким кинжалом Абараи-сан управлялся не так уверенно. Один из новобранцев даже захотел поспорить, что к концу недели новенький будет махать кинжалом так, как им всем и за год не научиться, но авантюристов не нашлось.

Как выяснилось на следующий же вечер, и правильно, что никто не стал спорить. На второй день ажиотаж немного улёгся, но к вечеру вся казарма гудела, выглядывая из окон и без зазрения совести рассаживаясь на террасе, чтобы посмотреть на зрелище, творящееся на плацу. Сусуму не стал исключением и во все глаза смотрел на Абараи-сана, который дрался против не какого-то простого рядового, а против самой Кучики Рукии, лейтенанта тринадцатого отряда Готей 13 и сестры главы клана! Уму непостижимо! Как случилось, что они были знакомы, да и ещё в отношениях состояли более чем приятельских? 

Сусуму сидел на улице в тени дерева, натирая меч пастой и полируя ножны, как услышал:

— Ренджи! Что ты тут делаешь?! — звонкий голос разбил привычную тишину. Кучики Рукия, в форме, с шевроном и при мече появилась у казарм в сопровождении фрейлины, которой Сусуму прежде не видел. При появлении сестры главы клана, все, кто был на улице, подскочили на ноги и вежливо поклонились, приветствуя важную особу, которая не смотрела ни на кого, кроме Абараи-сана.

— Привет! — помахал Ренджи, радуясь встрече и убирая танто в ножны. — Какими судьбами? — он подбежал ближе к ошарашенной подруге и продолжил уже тише. — Я думал, ты в курсе… А кто это с тобой? — он перевёл взгляд на отчего-то перепуганную фрейлину за спиной Рукии. — Я помню тебя, красавица. Почему ты в прошлый раз так меня испугалась? Неужели поверила, что я тебя выкраду? Да я же добряк, Рукия подтвердит.

— Не пугай, Котоко! — Рукия опустила перепуганную девушку. — Я пришла, как узнала… Вот это новости, конечно. Как ты оказался в страже? Что вообще происходит?

— Я пока не в страже. На неделю запулили сюда, чтобы быстренько подтянул знания о Кучики, вот сейчас заучиваю всех твоих дражайший родственников до пятого колена и изучаю в каких районах у вас дома есть. И ещё ножичком балуюсь, — Ренджи показал танто, спрятанный в ножнах. — Вот не думал, что придётся новое оружие осваивать… Поможешь может? Мне пока непонятно, как им в драке работать.

— Ладно… — недоверчиво кивнула Рукия и первой пошла на площадку. — Но я всё равно не понимаю, зачем ты ввязался в это. Неужели решил получить чин?

— Мне предложили, я решил, что от меня не убудет хотя бы попробовать. Ты считаешь, зря? — Ренджи пошёл следом и встал напротив, вынимая танто из ножен и вставая в боевую стойку.

— Я сужу со своей колокольни, Ренджи. Зная все интриги и закулисные игры, без которых и дня не проходит, я бы никому не посоветовала бы впутываться в это… Но ты другой. Мне сложно сразу сказать зря или нет. Надо выждать, — Рукия тоже достала меч и встала в стойку, быстро сменяя задумчивость и растерянность на боевую готовность.

— Нападай, только без фанатизма, я пока новичок. 

Несмотря на слова о том, что он пока недостаточно хорошо владеет новым оружием, Абараи-сан слишком хорошо стоял против Рукии-сама. Так хорошо, что их драку можно было принять за мудёрный опасный танец, а не за бой, уж слишком чудно смотрелись эти двое: хрупкая, почти фарфоровая девушка против широкоплечего грубого обработанного мужчины. Сусуму жадно ловил каждое их движение, не в силах оторваться от незабываемого зрелища. Пара явно спарринговалась не в первый раз и хорошо знала особенности друг друга, удары перетекали из одного в другой очень быстро и очень органично. Поразительно, что Абараи-сан ни сколько не боялся поранить подругу и всегда метил в открытые места, другое дело, что техники ему явно не хватало, поэтому в схватке он явно уступал и постепенно перешёл из наступающей позиции в оборонительную. Короткое оружие против полноценного меча тоже победе не способствовало, но Абараи-сан почему-то ни капли не грустил и откровенно веселился, подзадоривая Рукию-саму беззлобными дразнилками и подначками.

— Ещё раз? — спросила Рукия, прижимая лезвие к горлу Ренджи. Она даже не запыхалась, очень хотела продолжить и хорошенько размять кости не только себе, но Абараи. Тренировки отряда выматывали физически, но удовлетворения не приносили, зато драться один на один она любила всегда, неважно с кем и как. Только в таких драках она яснее всего ощущала, что чего-то стоит как воин, а в общих тренировках невольно сравнивала себя с огромным отрядом, полным самых разных солдат и никак не могла сравнить в свою пользу.

Ренджи сделал шаг назад и напал без предупреждения, заходя снизу и пытаясь достать до ног. Он не использовал духовную силу, поэтому Рукия сразу придержала свою рейши, принимая правила игры. Длину танто компенсировал рост Абарая, который вытянутой рукой с кинжалом почти доставал до Рукии с мечом в руке, вот только техника у него явна хромала. Скорее её и не было вовсе, запястье гуляло, лезвие часто заходило под плохим углом, а сам Ренджи явно не понимал, как лучше двигаться с таким лёгким оружием. В какой-то момент он подключил и ножны, блокируя ими зампакто и пытаясь сделать хоть одну вразумительную атаку. Не будь он мастером меча, Рукия давно бы порезала его на лоскуты или покатала по пыли.

— Как-то не очень, — честно признался Ренджи, утирая пот со лба. На улице окончательно стемнело, сражаться в темноте было не с руки.

— Зови, если надо будет ещё подраться, — улыбнулась довольная Рукия. Она делала вид, что не замечает зрителей, собравшихся поглазеть на них, но на самом деле радовалась публике. В клане к ней относились как к ни на что не способной кукле почти все, кроме многоуважаемого брата. Плевать они хотели и на её меч, и на опыт битв, и на высокое звание. Пренебрежение и лёгкое недоумение в глазах, стоило Рукии раскрыть рот на равных с кем-то, выводили из себя. Больше этого бесила только собственная беспомощность, беззубость и полная неспособность поставить на место заносчивого засранца, который смел сомневаться в ней.

— Отработаю технику и сразу к тебе, — заверил Ренджи. Они тепло распрощались, будто и не было между ними долгого периода холодности и непонимания. Ренджи ушёл смывать с себя пот и пыль, а Рукия поспешила в свои покои, радостная и окрылённая хорошей дракой. Уже засыпая она вспомнила: что так и не просила на какой чин претендовал Ренджи? Вряд ли на обычного рядового.

Переполох в казармах был знатный, кто бы мог подумать, что обычная тренировка может наделать столько шума? Ну как шума… Если так можно было назвать нескромные громкие перешёптывания, которые Ренджи старательно игнорировал, читая талмуд, то да, шум. Обычно по вечерам в казармах было тише, но эта тишина однозначно стоила нелепых сплетен о себе. Какие небылицы плели про него солдаты!

— Абараи-сан, — Фукуи подсел к ширме, разгораживающей их постели. Выглядел он и напуганным, и восторженным одновременно. — Вы были хороши, — говорил он искренне, даже не по себе стало от этого дурацкого обожания в глазах, с которым перебарщивал Рикичи. Хорошо, что осталось всего пять дней.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно кивнул Ренджи, скашивая глаза на соседа.

— Вы так свободно общались с госпожой Кучики Рукией… Вы давно знакомы, верно? — ну конечно, куда без глупых вопросов. Тут точно никто не знал, что Ренджи тоже лейтенант, иначе не допекали бы.

— С детства, — немногословно подтвердил он, думая, что слишком уж секретничать не стоит.

— Вы очень умелый раз смогли противостоять лейтенанту Готей 13. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного! — чуть ли не с придыханием выпалил Фукуи, вешаясь на ширму и пытаясь подвинуться ближе. Небось, чтобы Ренджи разглядел всё восхищение своей персоной до последней эмоции. Это начинало раздражать.

— Ты никогда не видел шинигами в бою? — он попробовал сменить тему на что-то нейтральное. 

— Откуда мне? Я и пустых-то только слышал, но не видел ни разу, — поспешно открестился Фукуи, а Ренджи удовлетворённо заключил, что шинигами со своей работой справляются хорошо, раз обычные души ходят непуганными. 

— Мерзкие твари, — поморщился Ренджи, кивая. По-хорошему, стоило уткнуться обратно в книгу, но об их разговор уже погрели уши ещё несколько солдат, отчаянно делающих вид, что не подслушивают. Подумав секунд пять, он отложил нуднейшие описания того, как клан Кучики пришёл к своему нынешнему величию, чтобы продолжить разговор. — Довелось мне как-то раз с одной такой встретиться. Я ещё зелёный был, меч только-только научился держать и решил погулять на свою голову…

До отбоя получилось рассказать всего полторы истории из того времени, когда Ренджи ещё учился фехтованию и так гордился успехами, что вечно влипал в неприятные истории по своей же глупости. Стук бамбуковых палочек настиг его и всех слушателей, которые уселись кто где, на самом интересном месте: в разгаре драки с бандой разбойников, которые хорошенько отделали Ренджи, что посмел сунуться в их владения, и плевать что по ошибке. Дежурный, нехотя и очень медленно пошёл гасить свет, а солдаты молча разбредались по постелям, досадуя, что рассказ пришлось прервать на самом интересном месте. Ренджи не очень понимал, чего может быть интересного в обычной драке, но решил назавтра обязательно историю дорассказать, раз уж все так сильно расстроились.

Утешительным планам сбыться так и не удалось, потому что жизнь не очень любила, когда Ренджи скучал, плевал в потолок и откровенно бездельничал, и подсовывалп сюрпризы от раза к разу. Вот и в этот раз стоило новобранцам начать вечернюю тренировку, как на плац заявился никто иной, как сам глава Кучики. Ренджи заметил его первым и задрал голову к крышам, с которых спрыгнуло начальство в компании обеспокоенного Рикичи. Кучики-сама был в обычной своей одежде, если дорогущие расписные шелка можно было назвать обычными, а значит пришли по душу Ренджи. Оба шинигами приземлились возле капрала, который немедленно поклонился и спросил, зачем высокий господин явился в казармы. Капитан даже не стал отвечать, бросая короткий взгляд на Ренджи, который нарочно топлатался в задних рядах. Естественно, пришлось выходить:

— Здравствуйте, капитан. Что-то случилось? — наверное, по меркам местных, он поздоровался не слишком вежливо, но кого это волновало? Что капитан, что Ренджи давно привыкли к определённой манере общения, да и размениваться на долгие расшаркивания обычно не было времени.

— Лейтенант Абараи, срочный вызов. Прорыв в двадцать девятом районе, — ответил Рикичи после короткого кивка-разрешения от капитана. Он передал адскую бабочку, что сидела на его плече, чтобы Ренджи мог ознакомиться с подробностями.

— Понял. Возьмём в отряд Момоко, Асаши, Шиндо и этого… как его… Кумамото. Ты тоже идёшь, — Ренджи сразу настроился на рабочий лад и поспешно строил планы. — Собирай пока, я за мечом и сразу в отряд.

— Есть! — Рикичи вытянулся по струнке и сразу сорвался в Готей.

— За отчётом зайду завтра вечером, — флегматично предупредил капитан, уже разворачиваясь, чтобы отбыть восвояси. Ренджи кивнул ему вслед и убежал в казармы за Забимару, отстранённо думая, что на задание придётся идти не по форме. Зато выпала удача опробовать местную одёжку в бою и узнать действительно ли она также удобна, как и красива.

Оставшийся же отряд переживал лёгкий шок от появления главы клана в казармах. Стоявший в первой шеренге Сусуму еле отмер, когда капрал велел им принять стойку. Кучики Бьякую он видел впервые и никак не мог отделаться от ощущения ужаса и пронизывающего холода. Человек этот вселял ужас и уважение одним своим видом, ничего не выражающим взглядом и ровным голосом. Удивительно, что эта зловещая аура на Абараи-сана не действовала. Сусуму автоматически повторял за капралом и сокрушался, что не распознал в нём шинигами, причём какого-то офицера, может быть даже лейтенанта. Краем глаза он успел ухватить движение сбоку: Абараи-сан выскочил из здания, легко запрыгнул на крышу и скрылся за казармами за жалкую секунду. Вот это да… Тогда ничего удивительного в его мастерстве и тихой уверенной силе не было. Перекатывая те три минуты рабочей рутины шинигами, которые он невольно подсмотрел, Сусуму не переставал удивляться взаимодействию Абараи-сана и господина Кучики Бьякуи-самы: без слов, без лишних движений и указок, почти на равных, но при этом уважительно. Интересно, давно ли они служили в одном отряде? Наверное, давно.

Сусуму промучился томительными догадками и мыслями до самого вечера, а к отбою прибавилось ещё и волнение, потому что Абараи-сан так и не вернулся. Конечно, сложно было представить как быстро шинигами может добраться до какой-то точки в Сообществе Душ и вернутся обратно, но Сусуму мнилось, что скорее всего быстро. А значит противник был очень сильный, ведь Абараи-сан взял себе помощников, целых пятерых! Сложно было оценить, много это или мало, но Сусуму думалось, что один лейтенант может заменить с сотню таких простых солдат, как он сам. Мучаемый мыслями, он крутился на футоне без сна уже второй час. Стоило створке тихо отъехать в сторону, как Сусуму подскочил и перепуганно уставился на Абараи-сана. Тот тихо прошёл на своё место, поставил какой-то кулёк на стол и устало упал на футон, придерживая разодранный рукав формы. Под ним белели плотные ряды бинтов.

— Вы ранены, — испуганно прошептал Сусуму. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось сталкиваться с серьёзными ранами. Сейчас до него мгновение за мгновением доходило то, что такое “стоять на защите”. И не особо важно, кого защищать. Важно — сделать всё, что в твоих силах, несмотря на раны и возможный риск. Даже умереть, если потребуется. — Вам надо…

— Я был у медиков, не парься, — отмахнулся Абараи-сан, а потом протянул здоровую правую руку, щитком вниз. На больной руке защиты уже не было, а рукав свободно болтался окровавленными лохмотьями. — Лучше помоги развязать.

Негнущимися пальцами Сусуму кое-как распутал узлы и ткань, привычно сматывая её в аккуратный рулон. От Абараи-сана резко пахло лекарствами, пылью и усталостью. Он коротко поблагодарил, переоделся и быстро уснул, устроившись на боку так, чтобы не потревожить рану. Утром же, когда Сусуму еле проснулся, от того что спал раза в два меньше, чем привык, Абараи-сан уже сидел со спущенной с плеч юкатой, размотал бинты, и разглядывал огромную рану, тянущуюся с середины предплечья, через локоть и до самого плечевого сустава. Вид развороченной кожи и мышц выбил Сусуму из сна в один миг.

— Вам очень больно? — в горле пересохло от ужаса.

— Бывало и хуже, — качнул головой Абараи-сан, перекидывая распущенные волосы на другую сторону, подальше от раны. Он наконец поднял лицо и даже улыбнулся. — Смотри в обморок не хлопнись.

— Давайте, я помогу вам обработать рану… — предложил Сусуму, еле держа себя в руках. К ним уже подтягивались любопытствующие, охая при виде ранения.

— Да не в первый раз, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Абараи-сан и потянулся к кульку на столе, развязывая узелок ткани и откупоривая склянку мази. Он щедро наносил её специальной лопаточкой, даже не морщась и не обращая внимания на вопросы, которыми его засыпали другие солдаты. Это пустой? Кто-то ещё пострадал? Почему вы не остались в больнице? Долго ли будет выздоравливать? Вы убили пустого? Он был огромным? Часто задания заканчиваются ранениями?

— Абараи-сан, вам точно не нужна помощь? — не унимался Фукуи и чуть ли не тянул дрожащие руки к бинтам. От такого помощника больше неудобств, чем пользы.

— Да не галдите вы! Лучше скажите, где мне запасное косоде взять, — огрызнулся Ренджи, раздражаясь. Он понимал, что попал в отряд к непуганным ребятишкам из благообразных и просто зажиточных семей, но вся эта шумиха раздражала с каждой минутой всё сильнее. Ну потрепало, ну бывает, чего из этого трагедию устраивать?!

— Возьмите моё запасное, — подорвался Фукуи, доставая из сундука сложенное косоде. 

Поблагодарить Ренджи не успел: к ним ворвался капрал, недовольный переполохом и задержкой всего отряда непонятно из-за чего. Он громко и недовольно отчитал их за излишнюю впечатлительность и пообещал откомандировать в сороковые районы, раз им так хочется зрелищ. Благо на Ренджи он даже взгляда не бросил, почти ором велев быть всем на построении через десять минут. 

С каждым днём, проведённым здесь, возникало всё больше и больше вопросов, какие же распоряжения дали руководству на счёт Ренджи. Наверняка, не только никак не выделять и не распространяться о личности, но и в принципе особо не лезть больше, чем подпихивать нужные книги и обучать владению оружием. Решил он так, потому что за опоздание на плац ему ничего не сказали, ровно как и на левую руку, не затянутую щитком. Рукав свободно болтался и немного мешал, отвлекая мельтешением на переферии зрения, но в целом на тренировку не повлиял ни он, ни наглухо забинтованная рука. В четвёртом выдали любимую всеми солдатами обезболивающую мазь с частицами рейши, ускоряющую и без того быструю регенерацию шинигами, а значит через несколько дней от раны останется только шрам. Если продолжать пользоваться мазью дальше, то и он пропадал без следа. 

После обеда, всё ещё слишком скудного для шинигами и просто смехотворного для шинигами потратившегося, Ренджи вместе со всеми засел в классе, на время отложив историю клана и занявшись отчётом для капитана, тем более записать было что. Начав со стандартной части, где Ренджи обращался не только к своему капитану, но и к главнокомандующему, он кратко обрисовал задание и без церемоний перешёл к сути. Во-первых разведка ошиблась на добрых тридцать километров, заставив отряд побегать в мыле по огромному лесу. Во-вторых, разведка ошиблась в количестве пустых, приняв трёх одинаковых за одного очень быстрого. В-третьих, разведка ошиблась в потенциальном уроне, потому что Ренджи огрёб за весь отряд. Пустые выбрали его как самую интересную и нажористую цель, заманили в западню и попытались порвать на лоскуты. Очень хотелось съехидничать и написать в официальном документе поучительную пословицу про слишком жадного воробья, но пришлось сдержаться и удовлетвориться кратким пересказом, как уничтожил двоих пустых, а третьего нейтрализовал отряд. Кроме него ранений никто не получил, да и та, что сейчас старательно заживала под бинтами для офицера высокого ранга не считалась поводом для больничного или хотя бы отгула. 

Сегодня Кучики-сама появился, как и следует, пешком по земле, а не по крышам, и при всех регалиях. Явно зашёл сразу после службы, даже хаори и меч не отложил, так спешил. Ренджи почувствовал его по ауре быстрее, чем увидел, а потому выжидал пока начальство подойдёт к капралу и невесомо качнёт головой в сторону казарм. Выказав уважение вместе со всем отрядом, Ренджи заткнул ножны за пояс и трусцой припустил за бумагой, которую сложил в сундук. Он думал, что капитан заберёт отчёт и сбежит, но тот плотно задвинул створку и накинул барьер тишины на стены.

— Ты ранен, — сказал он, в очередной раз удивляя своей наблюдательностью. Наверное, болтающийся рукав заметил. — Тебе оказали достаточную медицинскую помощь?

— Да, вполне. Только бинтов для перевязки мало дали, — Ренджи с поклоном отдал аккуратно сложенный и надписанный отчёт в руки. — И косоде мне одолжил один из местных парней. Надо будет вернуть.

— Обратись к капралу с этим, — велел капитан, убирая отчёт под ворот своего косоде и даже не читая. Он ловко перехватил ладонь и тонкими пальцами невесомо огладил бинты, забираясь под ткань формы. — Как так вышло?

— Разведка подвела, — поморщился Ренджи, не отрывая взгляда от чужих ладоней. — Представляете, меня щиток спас. Не думал, что они такие прочные у вас, пустой в него когтем раза три тыкал прежде чем сломать, — на лице капитана заиграло такое отчётливое недовольство, что пришлось торопливо выправлять беседу в более приятное русло. Не хотелось, чтобы Кучики-сама беспокоился без повода. — Сегодня утром уже на палец уже была, чем вчера ночью. Через неделю и вовсе забуду, что раненым ходил.

— Отрадно слышать, — кивнул Бьякуя. 

Масштабов урона он не видел, но чувствовал жар, просачивающийся даже через плотные бинты в два слоя, и беспокоился, что к заступлению в чин и должность Ренджи будет не в форме, а может и вовсе сляжет с лихорадкой, если будет безалаберно относиться к лечению. Нет, прежде Бьякуя за ним такого не замечал, но всё равно переживал. А ещё не мог насмотреться на него в форме стражи и ловил момент уединения. Обойдя Ренджи и встав сбоку, Бьякуя провёл рукой по прямой спине, по изгибу поясницы, а потом и по крепкому заду, нехотя заканчивая ласку на бедре. Хотелось ощутить кожу, а не два слоя грубой ткани, но приходилось терпеть из-за своего же распоряжения.

— Кучики-сама, я смогу прочитать договор до дня его подписания? — удивил Ренджи, начисто игнорируя приставания.

— Не доверяешь?

— Ваш старик научил читать все бумаги, что подписываю. Даже если они от вас.

— Не могу сказать, что он неправ, — кивнул Бьякуя, соглашаясь и внутренне сокрушаясь от необходимости заняться договором на несколько дней раньше, чем планировал. И в мыслях не было как-то обманывать Абараи и ставить его в неудобное положение, всё-таки с человеком, которого нанимали в личные охранники, стоило быть как минимум справедливым, но чтобы составить договор необходимо было идти в старые архивы и среди пыли и безынтересных вех истории искать образец, который потом предстояло проработать под их ситуацию и реалии. Бьякуе было откровенно лень. — Я постараюсь, чтобы ты ознакомился с текстом заранее.

— А если у меня будут замечания? — совсем обнаглел, подумал Бьякуя и оттого захотел Ренджи ещё сильнее.

— Запишешь их, обсудим, — покорно согласился Бьякуя, потому что боялся спора. Желание сильно колотило по нервам, начнут препираться, и утащит Ренджи в свои покои, что пока что было неудобно и совсем не вовремя. Его ждала встреча, срочная и необычайно важная, раз Миноцуко заявилась в поместье, предупредив в последний момент.

— Вы соглашаетесь только потому что у меня есть доступ туда, куда никто иной добраться не может? 

— Я соглашаюсь с тобой из глубокого уважения к твоей персоне, коим я проникся за годы совместной службы!

Бьякуя откровенно вспылил и устыдился ужасного в своей пошлости намёка, который, вопреки всему, очень хорошо лёг ему на душу. Плохо сыгранную ложь Ренджи распознал в одно мгновение и распустил руки, чтобы облапить в самых полюбившихся им местах. Ещё и гинпаку не постеснялся сдвинуть, чтобы быстро обласкать языком шею и также быстро отстраниться. Прикинув, сколько у него есть в запасе времени, Бьякуя сам толкнул Ренджи в сторону крепко на вид сундука, валяться на футоне сейчас было не с руки, но позволить себе немного приятных минут хотелось. После кивка и молчаливого указания Ренджи понял, что от него хотели, и удобно устроился на верхом на крышке, притягивая Бьякую за край хаори и обхватывая ногами. Целоваться в такой позе оказалось неожиданно удобно, потому что Ренджи наконец стал ему под рост, не приходилось куда-то тянуться или слишком запрокидывать шею. Пользуясь необычной ситуацией и странным антуражем, Бьякуя наматывал на пальцы красные пряди из пушистого хвоста, позволял ласкать себе шею и лишь придерживал Ренджи за плечо, чтобы он не скатился назад.

— Скажи, твои татуировки не пострадали от раны? Я готов оплатить поход к мастеру, чтобы он восстановил рисунок, — спросил разомлевший Бьякуя, поглаживая бинты. Ренджи руку пока что берёг и лишний раз ею не дёргал.

— Удивили, так удивили, — отозвался Ренджи, неверяще заглядывая в лицо. В свою очередь Бьякуя не понимал, что же такого в его вопросе: любовник поначалу ему приглянулся именно из-за непривычной и неприличной внешности. Глупо было бы не воспользоваться возможностями богатого клана, чтобы не огранить этот редкий камень и найти ему достойную оправу, поэтому Бьякуя и заговорил о татуировках: сохранить то, что есть сейчас, и увеличить масштабах без потери сути, навести лоску, вот чего хотелось. Ренджи и так был хорош, но блеск волос, аккуратные ногти и одежда по моде редко кого портили. — Вроде как нет, может, если только угол какой поплывёт, когда кожа затянется.

Их разговор перебила громкая команда разойтись и приближающийся топот многих ног. Пришлось нехотя высвобождаться из объятий и отходить на место ближе к выходу. Бьякуя поправлял шарф, кожу под которым ещё покалывало от поцелуев, Ренджи слезал с сундука и разглаживал форму, не поднимая взгляда выше пола.

— Почему ты позволил себя ранить? — решил уточнить Бьякуя напоследок, снимая барьер. Он знал, что в отчёте не будет и слова об этом, Абараи никогда не писал причин, только итоги. — Не смей врать и выгораживать виновных. 

— Подумал, что лучше уж я, чем Момоко или кто-то другой. Мне же проще переносить такое, — покаялся Ренджи, так и не поднимая взгляд. Понимал же, что неправ.

— Кажется, мы обсуждали твою работу с личным составом, — недовольно отозвался Бьякуя, тихо злясь. — Один лейтенант ценнее трёх рядовых и одного офицера. Рискуя собой ты не просто поступаешь необдуманно, но и подрываешь работу и боевую готовность Готей 13.

— Не на живца же нам было ловить этих тварей! — огрызнулся недовольный Ренджи. Давно Бьякуя не делал ему выговоров по работе, да ещё и таких серьёзных. За годы всё было отработано до автоматизма, ошибок или оплошностей почти не случалось, как и сбоев в работе отряда, но своенравный и слишком жалостливый Ренджи подставился вместо того, чтобы задействовать все боевые единицы и распределить урон по отряду, а потому принял его на себя полностью. Нашёл время рисковать! 

— Именно так ты и поступил, — возразил Бьякуя, указывая на очевидный промах. На этих словах створка отъехала в сторону, впуская в казарму уставший после тренировки отряд новобранцев. Те перепуганной гурьбой замерли на пороге, нестройно выражая уважение ещё раз и боясь войти внутрь. Бьякуя бросил на них недовольный взгляд и вернулся к распеканию лейтенанта. — В следующий раз я не потерплю подобной безответственности и вместо лазарета отправлю вас в карцер на неделю, лейтенант Абараи, для более глубокого и вдумчивого анализа тактики ведения боя в малом отряде. Я не потерплю сумасбродства и нарушения прямых и предельно ясных указаний.

— Вас понял, капитан! — гаркнул Ренджи во всё горло. Значит, злился и обижался, считал себя правым. Он глубоко поклонился, а Бьякуя пошёл прочь.

Новобранцы перед ним суетливо расступились, снова кланяясь и робея от присутствия главы клана так близко. Далеко не каждому стражнику выпадала честь стоять на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Кучики Бьякуи, для этого надо было выделяться или талантом, или усердием, или небывалой преданностью. Сегодня же целый отряд новобранцев не только смог поглазеть на него, но и немного прикоснуться к той загадочной части жизни шинигами, что простым душам редко открывалась. Бьякуя покинул казармы, не задерживаясь и на оборачиваясь на гомон позади себя. Он и так поступился временем ради Ренджи, чего, по-хорошему, делать не стоило, тем более тот в очередной раз повёл себя как идиот.

***

Пышные одежды Миноцуко занимали, кажется, половину комнаты и выглядывали даже из-под ширмы лоскутами цветастой ткани. Она сидела, оперевшись на подлокотник, беспокойно раскрывала веер до половины, чтобы сложить обратно, и крайне обеспокоенным взглядом смотрела на зимние пионы. Торжественный вид только подчёркивал волнение, из-за которого Миноцуко даже не заметила вошедшего к ней главу клана, продолжая нервно играться с веером. Наверное, впервые в жизни Бьякуе стало неловко за свой неожиданно скромный наряд, который терялся на фоне его собеседницы: однотонные тёплые одежды благородных зелёных оттенков против буйства красок на цветочных накидках и поясах.

— Мой господин! — охнула Миноцуко и склонила голову, опомнившись. — Спасибо, что нашли для меня время. Стыдно, но из-за спешки у меня не вышло уведомить вас как положено, а выдержать день или два я не смогла бы. Покорно прошу простить меня.

— Не стоит переживать из-за этого, — Бьякуя склонил голову и сел напротив. — Вижу, что у вас и без этого есть повод для волнений. Поделитесь, что заставило вас сделать такой долгий путь?

— Ох… На самом деле новости хорошие, — расстроено кивнула она и наконец посмотрела на Бьякую прямо и ровно.

Медленно, секунда за секундой, её лицо разглаживалось, беспокойные морщинки пропадали со лба, уголок губ перестал нервно подрагивать, а руки смогли отпустить веер. Мудрый Тестуро опять не ошибся и хорошо прочувствовал ситуацию, предложив спокойный наряд, который вместе с бесстрастным лицом Бьякуи вернул Миноцуко самообладание без лишних слов. Красивая и неглупая женщина, неизбалованная, с приятным смехом — Бьякуе она даже немного нравилась, особенно её кокетливая родинка у самого уха, которую не скрывала самая белая пудра. Впрочем, в семье Асикага женщины всегда имели большую славу и авторитет, нежели мужчины. Все они до единой обладали талантом к рисованию, чем прославили фамилию на века и обеспечили потомков золотом и весомым именем. В поместье так много ширм в торжественных залах были расписаны руками женщин Асикага, что при должном усердии можно было проследить их род от одной мастерицы к другой.

— Почему вам не подали чаю и угощений? Вас обделили уважением? — заговорил Бьякуя, стоило воздуху немного улечься.

— Что вы, мой господин, ни в коем случае. Я сама отослала всю свиту подальше от себя, не в силах терпеть чью-либо компанию, кроме вашей. Даже если всё общество — чайник с чашкой. Думаю, скоро мне и без того придётся уйти в затворничество, чтобы не навлечь беды.

— Вы понесли? — прямо спросил Бьякуя после долгого молчания.

— Да. Срок подходит к четвёртому месяцу, мой господин, — Миноцуко глубоко поклонилась, молча извиняясь за скрытность.

— Новость действительно радостная, — согласился Бьякуя, ровным тоном показывая, что он не злится на мнительность и готов обсудить все тревоги. — Только вы слишком печальна.

— Мне страшно, что этот ребёнок тоже не выживет, как прошлый. Поэтому я тянула с беседой, боялась навести беду слишком ранними улыбками, — опять расстроившись, Миноцуко спрятала погрустневшее лицо за веером своей бабки, Бьякуя запомнил этот экзотический цветок.

— От вашего молчания могло стать ещё хуже, — укорил её Бьякуя, качая головой. Какой бы умной женщина не была, вопрос о детях, особенно неродившихся, лишал её самообладания и здравомыслия. — Вам не стоит впадать в панику, первая беременность разрешилась удачно, а значит вы в силах выносить и родить дитя, — он поспешил успокоить совсем побелевшую Миноцуко, боясь, что она может без чувств упасть прямо здесь. — В любом случае, вы правы, что приехали и потребовали со мной встречи. Я выпишу вам опытного доктора и надёжную компаньонку, которая будет наблюдать за вашим здоровьем ежедневно и еженощно.

— Спасибо, мне так будет намного спокойней, — тихо поблагодарила Миноцуко, дрожащим голосом. Несмотря на это, плечи её расслабились, а на глазах проступили слёзы облегчения.

Бьякуя всё-таки велел подать им угощений и устроил небольшую чайную церемонию, чтобы отвлечь гостью от тягостных дум. Слушая тихий рассказ о последних новостях из города Миноцуко, Бьякуя почти не отвечал и рассеянно думал, что ей стоило отбросить все страхи и появиться в поместье намного раньше, а не вынуждать организовывать всё в попыхах. Также стоило поторопиться с чином для Ренджи, чтобы если что отправить его на несколько дней поберечь покой Миноцуко, если той опять привидится опасность. Как же Бьякуя не любил спешку в делах… Впрочем, он многого не любил, но всё равно выполнял, тяготимый статусом и ответственностью. Уже ближе к полуночи он запретил Миноцуко уезжать из поместья, велел остаться на неделю для собственного же успокоения, а заодно известить всех о радостной вести и принять визиты вежливости именно здесь, а не в уединении родного дома. Та щедрость и мудрость совета оценила сразу, рассыпалась в благодарностях и обещала не доставлять слишком много хлопот своим визитом. Бьякуя вежливо заверил её в гостеприимности дома и пожелал хорошего ночного отдыха, затем удаляясь в свои корпуса и меняя свидание с красивой дамой на свидание с луной. Спать сегодня ему не придётся.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзори:  
> https://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/251697482866-0-1/s-l1000.jpg
> 
> Примерный вид наручей:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dktpni4WwAIPFGl.jpg

Пока Бьякуя общался с гостьей, Ренджи успел позлиться на него за необоснованную выволочку и почти сразу простить, здраво решив, что глупо было сломя голову бежать вперёд отряда, лишь бы ребят не зацепило. Не маленькие дети ведь, зачем тогда их было вообще с собой брать? Чтобы до медчасти дотащили в восемь рук? Да он и сам с этим справился. Самое мерзкое не в том, как коготь пустого вспарывал кожу и мышцы с отвратительным чавкающим звуком, а сидеть потом голым в медицинской сфере и ждать, пока всё вредное и потенциально заразное будет убито лечебной магией. Он старался не смотреть на развороченную плоть, радовался, что не чувствовал боли и без особых мыслей наблюдал, как переливались частицы рейацу из белого в голубоватый. Наверное, в сфере он просидел дольше, чем гонял туда-сюда до двадцать девятого района и убивал грёбанных пустых. От активных действия рана немного разнылась, но, кажется, не открылась, потому что крови на бинтах не проступило.

Хорошо, что ввалившиеся в казарму новобранцы постеснялись расспрашивать Ренджи о словах капитана, хотя их любопытство дышать мешало. Он первым ушёл в столовку, стоило прозвучать сигналу, что время ужина настало. Ренджи упал на первое попавшееся место, громко опуская поднос со скудным пайком на стол. Жрать хотелось нестерпимо, поэтому приходилось нарочно растягивать ужин, медленно жуя и неторопливо закидывая кусочек за кусочком, в надежде, что получится обмануть желудок. Хоть в самоволку сваливай, чтобы поужинать нормально…

— Абараи-сан, можно сесть с вами? — тихо спросил Фукуи, начиная подбешивать своей робостью. Хотя, возможно, у Ренджи было сейчас выражение лица самое зверское. Он коротко кивнул: будто бы мог запретить? Новобранец уселся рядом, а следом за ним налетела ещё толпа, облепив со всех сторон и следящая за каждым движением, в надежде на разговор. Ренджи упорно молчал и не менее упорно жевал рис. — Скажите, Абараи-сан, шинигами достаточно такого количества еды? Я видел в первом районе рестораны, там такие большие тарелки... Не думаю, что смог бы осилить хотя бы половину.

— Мало, — мрачно ответил Ренджи, опустошая последнее блюдце, которое аж вылизать хотелось.

— Возьмите моё, я не голоден, — отважно высказался Фукуи, двигая свой поднос с таким лицом, будто Ренджи умирал тут, не меньше.

— Уверен? — отказываться из вежливости не было никакого желания.Да и вежливости он столько не наскрёб бы. Тем более ему и двух порций было бы маловато…

— Да! Пожалуйста, съешьте всё до крошки, — попросил Фукуи, краснея и кланяясь. Вот это было даже не смешно. По-хорошему, поощрять такое слепое обожание не стоило, но есть хотелось сильнее, да и после Фукуи ещё четверо решились на отчаянную жертву в пользу старшего товарища. Уставившись на множество чашек и блюдцев, которые поспешно поставили на стол перед ним, Ренджи довольно фыркнул и взялся за палочки. Солдаты за столом молча пялились и не верили своим глазам, наблюдая, как пустые пиалы одна за одной выстраивались в башни имени аппетита Абараи Ренджи. Он же быстро орудовал палочками, набивая желудок, пока не пришёл какой-нибудь капрал и не надавал всем по шее за самоуправство. Вот была бы потеха — личный охранник главы клана еду у новобранцев ворует!

Споро справляясь с едой до Ренджи наконец-то дошло за что его наругали: новая должность и новый чин. Наверняка, об Абараи и планах Кучики-самы знали ещё важные люди, которых известили заранее. Наверняка, были оговорены какие-то сроки. Наверняка, к ним Ренджи был обязан быть на пике формы и достойно показать себя, ну, или хотя бы с самого начала не опозориться. А ведь он почти. Повезло, что рана оказалась такой лёгкой и на дела почти не повлияла. Вот он дурак, подумал Ренджи, хмурясь и впредь веля себе сначала дважды подумать, а потом сломя голову ломиться в бой или вообще в любое дело. Да и нахрена он капитану калекой нужен? Что в отряде, что в постели. Мда, теперь думать трижды. Четвиражды. 

— Спасибо, парни, наконец-то поел нормально, — под нестройные заторможенные ответы, Ренджи умял паёк пятерых без проблем и нравственных мучений, водрузил грязную посуду на поднос и легко унёс её на раздачу, где молчаливые слуги хлопотали не покладая рук. — И вам спасибо, было вкусно.

Сегодня по расписанию, что висело на доске внутри казарм, был день помывки, поэтому закончившие с ужином постепенно подтягивались в сторону бань, перекидывая кульки со сменой одежды и мылом с мочалками за плечи. Для себя Ренджи бани отменил, чувствуя себя всё ещё стерильным после манипуляций в четвёртом отряде, всё равно с перебинтованной рукой всё было бы неудобно, да и не очень хотелось, чтобы к нему приставали из-за татуировок. От того же Фукуи Ренджи был готов ожидать чего угодно: парнишка приятный, но слишком уж навязчивый. Спасаясь от разговоров, он свернул не в казармы а в учебный класс, подумав, что почитает там до отбоя, всяко полезнее, чем точить лясы, да и внезапное осознание возложенной на него ответственности теперь неприятно давило на затылок. Неожиданно, но за приоткрытыми дверями виднелся свет: их капрал сидел на бумагами в компании аж двух фонарей и онигири. В отличии от ученических, его стол был высоким, с множеством больших и малых выдвижных ящиков, которые стоило тянуть за канатные петли вместо ручек. На Ренджи напал какой-то детский азарт открыть их все, чтобы внимательно разглядеть содержимое ящиков и найти какое-нибудь сокровище, хотя вряд ли там хранилось что-то ценнее кистей, сургуча и штампов для него, туши, запасных листов, промокашки и грузил для бумаг, норовящих убежать от ветра или упрямо загибающихся на углах. Ренджи знал это наверняка, потому что у него самого был похожий стол, только ручки были обычные и немного маловаты для его лапищи.

Капрас сидел, развалившись на стуле, и напряжённо штудировал какой-то документ: одну ногу он вытянул, вторую закинул сверху, оттопыривая колено в сторону, да и сидел он не за столом, а вдоль него, подперев голову рукой. Он явно устал, а в ярком свете ламп выглядел выглядел совсем вымотанным. Беспокоить его не хотелось, поэтому Ренджи решил найти другое место для пряток, сделал шаг в сторону и замер.

— Кто там? — привычно сердито гаркнул капрал, всматриваясь в темноту. Ренджи почти сразу вышел на свет и поклонился, почти так же как кланялся отчитавшему его капитану, субординацию ему вбили в голову давно. — А, ты… чего хотел?

— Почитать, раз выдалось свободное время, — ответил Ренджи, кивая в сторону шкафов. Он подумал и решил воспользоваться моментом. — И мне сказали обратиться к вам за новым косоде, мой порвался, а этот мне одолжили, и бинтами для перевязок. Медики отрядили мало, только на завтра и хватит, а где почистить испачканные я не знаю, как и где взять чистые.

— Понял тебя, — кивнул капрал, не меняя позы и пристально разглядывая Ренджи. — Как рана? Не болит? Ты тренировался сегодня с ней весь день.

— Не болит, заживает, как надо, распорядку не мешает, — отрывисто отрапортовал Ренджи, не очень понимая, какой тон брать с этим человеком. С составом капрал почти не общался, кроме резких команд и распоряжений, выглядел недовольным, с вечно уставшим и непроницаемым лицом походил на старика, хотя явно был молод.

— Ну тогда завтра сам тебя потренирую, рядовые бестолковые попались, что есть, что нет их, всё одно, — удивил капрал. — Ненавижу нытиков и слабаков, но ты не из таких, хоть и попал сюда по протекции. На толкового бойца времени не жалко потратить, — заключил он, а Ренджи даже обидно стало. Он так давно ходил в лейтенантах и участвовал в стольких битвах, что незаслуженное пренебрежение ощутил неожиданно болезненно. — Представляешь, мне просто сказали, что мне в отряд впихнут какого-то шинигами, велели научить тебя драться с танто и вакидзаси, а заодно выдать книги по истории. И это за неделю. Плясать я должен был от счастья что ли? Мне мороки со своим составом хватало…

— Извините, что отвлёк вас от дел, капрал, — Ренджи снова поклонился и уже собрался уходить, ему явно не были рады.

— Если собрался читать, читай. Мне не помешаешь, — капрал махнул в сторону стойки с ещё тремя незажёнными светильниками и обратно уткнулся в бумаги. Правда, надолго его молчания не хватило: Ренджи только успел расположиться за низким столом и найти страницу, на которой остановился, как капрал снова заговорил. — Давно ты служишь в Готее?

— Ещё у капитана Айзена Соуске в отряде успел. Не помню сколько лет, я не считаю, — нехотя ответил Ренджи. Он надеялся, что капрал не из болтливых и докучать не будет, но он явно не хотел заниматься бумагами и тоже лез с разговорами, от которых Ренджи сбежал сюда. Вот только он начальства так просто не уйти, да и не обругать за навязчивость. Зато теперь становилось окончательно ясно, что капитан про Ренджи вообще ничего никому не говорил. Наверное, не посчитал нужным обременять чужие головы такой мелочью.

— Долго, — впечатлённо присвистнул капрал, сложил локти на бумаги перед собой и подался всем телом. — А лейтенантом давно служишь?

— Перед самой войной назначили, аккурат перед вторжением риока.

— Тоже не мало, — покивал капрал. Он явно клонил к чему-то своими вопросами и раскрыл свой замысел почти сразу. — Давай ка ты сам напишешь запрос на бинты и форму, у меня и без этого писанины до ночи, вот образец, — капрал порылся в стопках и кинул лист поверх остальных, радуясь возможности спихнуть часть работы с плеч. Пришлось подчиняться и идти за образцом заявки на снабжение. Конечно, Ренджи мог с закрытыми глазами написать её, подозревая, что форма отчёности кланов с отчётностью Готея очень похожа, но он не знал на чьё имя ссылаться и писать от своего имени или от имени капрала. — Уж не знаю, кому под командование тебя запихнут, но вряд ли ты будешь обычным рядовым, — опять заговорил тот, когда Ренджи вернулся за стол и уже начал писать. — Так что возьму на себя небольшую дерзость и позволю тебе переписать несколько разных документов, чтобы ты поближе познакомился с нашей системой и как можно быстрее в ней освоился.

Вот блядство, своей писанины Ренджи не хватало, теперь ещё и капральская! Через пять минут он забирал увесистую стопку заявлений, прошений и отчётов, которая быстро скопилась на углу стола, хорошо так его разгрузив. После беглого просмотра он понял, почему капрал сидел тут, а не ушёл домой: грамотность его хромала так сильно, что даже Ренджи ужаснулся, хотя сам регулярно получал замечания. Растирая тушь, он пытался настроиться на светлую мысль, что переписывание документов за капралом действительно будет для него полезно и интересно, а не скучно и занудно. Постоянно мелькали почти одни и те же имена, из знакомых было только имя лейтенанта Симомуры, к нему был только один полугодичный отчёт об общих успехах подкомандного отряда. В основном капрал обращался к своему сержанту или какому-то заведующему хозяйственной частью, а прошения были примерно одинаковыми и короткими: форма, мечи, драки, болезни, жалованье, планы тренировок. Ничего нового для Ренджи, но и ничего хорошего. Спасибо, он наелся, подобные бумажки ждали его в отряде.

В итоге капрал отпустил его почти перед самым отбоем, довольно оглядев ровную стопку бумаги, которую Ренджи отдал ему, порядком уставший из-за слабого света лампы и нудной работы. Зато в казарме он только и успел переодеться и упасть в постель, на радость ему и на горе всем любопытствующим. Как ни странно, несмотря на всё недовольство, Ренджи даже как-то пообвыкся здесь. Понятно, почему стражники своей должностью и местом дорожили: место тёплое и сытное, а работка не особо пыльная. Пока что за местными воинами кроме как патрулирования и регулярных тренировок он не заметил ничего другого. Скучно, конечно, но Ренджи и не на эту должность брали. Под россыпь несвязных мыслей он быстро уснул, игнорируя грустные вздохи Фукуи за ширмой.

Пятый день в учебке прошёл не шибко интересно, по уже накатанной колее: подъём, тренировка, учебка, тренировка, свободное время, отбой. Было так скучно, что Ренджи думал о предстоящем возвращении в отряд и бумажной работе чуть ли не со слезами радости на глазах. Он маялся от безделья и не знал куда себя приткнуть. Да, он внимательно слушал капрала на тренировках, который от слова не отступился и взялся за Ренджи сам, но приёмов с кинжалами было не так уж много, рука подстроилась быстро, а вот отработать технику в спарринге не выходило, потому что вставать против него в серьёзную драку откровенно побаивались. Вечером Ренджи от безнадёрги сменил кинжал на короткий меч, который освоить тоже стоило. Ему не нравилось, что приходилось распыляться на несколько видов оружия сразу, нельзя быть мастером нанескольких, особенно если никакое не знаешь хорошо. Он вдоволь насмотрелся на новобранцев, которые и удар-то толком не наработали, а их заставляли менять оружие с одного на другое, не давая привыкнуть к чему-то одному. Странная методика, но если подумать, то для шинигами другого выбора, как освоить катану, не оставалось, иначе зампакто не видать, как собственного носа. 

Вечером шестого дня опять пришла Рукия, в этот раз уже одна и в хорошем настроении. Её появления Ренджи не видел, но его чуть ли не на руках вынесли из казарм, чтобы молодая госпожа Кучики не ждала его в таком неподобающем её статусе месту, как мужское общежитие стражи. Рассказывать, что казармы и общежития шинигами по сравнению с местными можно было бы спокойно назвать борделем, он не стал и пошёл здороваться с подругой, у которой из запазухи торчал конверт:

— Это тебе от брата, — сказала Рукия, передавая конверт. Он был запечатан на сургуч с простеньким заклинанием охраны: сломай печать кто-то посторонний, бумаги сгорели бы. Значит, что-то важное. Наверное, тот самый договор… Быстро же капитан его подготовил. Хотя нет, скорее всего он занялся этим давно, ещё до того, как отправил Ренджи сюда, потому что капитан всегда всё делал заранее и вовремя. — Зашёл ко мне в отряд днём и просил передать тебе. Побоялся, что дела помешают личной встрече, и сказал, что с ознакомлением затягивать не стоит, — Рукия с интересом посмотрела на конверт. — Это по поводу новой должности? На кого тебя берут? Какие будут обязанности?

— Вот как раз и узнаю, — Ренджи тряхнул конвертом, толщиной с полпальца. — Мда, читать не перечитать. 

— Тебе помочь?

— Я бы не отказался, но тут печать, значит никому кроме меня этого видеть не стоит. 

— Твоя правда, — Рукия тряхнула волосами. — И всё-таки я удивлена, что брат позвал тебя работать на клан… Я не думала, что вы вообще когда-либо поладите, а тут такое! Ты же мне расскажешь, что происходит? — она внимательно и при этом боязливо посмотрела на Ренджи, переживая, что он откажет или отмахнётся. Да, они были друзьями, но в их жизнях столько всего случилось, да и она себя вела не лучшим образом, пускай у неё и были причины для этого.

— Как только сам разберусь, — заверил её Ренджи, улыбаясь как всегда тепло и искренне. У Рукии отлегло от сердца, она улыбнулась в ответ и пискнула, оказавшись в медвежьих объятиях. — Спасибо, я тогда пойду изучать.

— До встречи, Ренджи, — она помахала рукой на прощание и пошла прочь, а Ренджи порадовался, что она наконец-то стала собой прежней, не сторонилась его и не ходила со скорбным лицом. Он железно решил, что обязательно поговорит с ней по душам, как вступит в чин. Давно пора. Очень давно. 

В учебке опять нашёлся капрал, он только раскрыл рот, чтобы навесить на Ренджи ещё своей работы, но услышав про документы от главы клана сдулся и мрачно кивнул, разрешая работать в классе. Приладив светильник на свой стол, Ренджи положил конверт перед собой и прижал печать большим пальцем, посылая в неё каплю духовной энергии, чтобы она распознала его как верного адресата. Сургуч треснул под давлением, а капрал недовольно вскинулся, почувствовав изменения в ауре, но промолчал. Кто бы мог подумать, что Ренджи успел соскучиться по почерку капитана? Наверное, он не меньший трудоголик, чем Кучики, раз радовался такой ерунде. Правда, лёгкий настрой исчез почти сразу, потому что добрая половина иероглифов была написана в давно устаревшей форме, что мешало не то что вникнуть в суть, но и просто прочитать все бумаги. Бегло проглядев листы, Ренджи с некоторым облегчением заметил ремарки от капитана, объясняющие некоторые абзацы и пункты, что тоже было неплохо. В самом конце лежал лист с организационной информацией: Кучики-сама писал, что завтра вечером они с Ренджи вместе отужинают в поместье и определятся с датой, и что на подписание договора необходимо будет найти свидетеля с его стороны. Свидетель был обязан иметь весомое имя и при этом не состоять с кланом Кучики ни в родственных, ни в иных договорных связях.

Подавив первое волнение и мандраж, Ренджи решительно поднялся и подошёл к книжным шкафам, справедливо решив, что в такой библиотеке должен быть и словарь. Быстро пройдясь вдоль полок и стеллажей он схватил не только увесистый том с устаревшими иероглифами, но и кодекс чести и правил постоянной стражи, а ещё более-менее свежий том жизнеописаний последних капитанов и лейтенантов, что служили клану. Он понятия не имел, чем ему могли помочь эти книги, но надеялся, что сможет хотя бы по примеру найти похожие истории и договоры в чужих биографиях, чтобы понять, чем всё в итоге закончилось. Ренджи не думал, что капитан замыслил обмануть его или подставить, но хотел к их завтрашнему разговору понимать хотя бы часть написанного. В конце концов, если всё будет совсем плохо, он попросит Кучики-саму помочь ему и будет надеяться, что тот найдёт время и не откажет.

Обложившись книгами, достав бумагу и кисти и подвесив в воздухе светящиеся шарики из духовной силы над столом, Ренджи утащил соседнюю подушку себе под задницу и погрузился в документ, от которого ни много ни мало зависела его жизнь. Вообще он старался не задумываться об этом, чтобы самого себя не пугать масштабами перемен, но сейчас, когда в руках были почти официальные бумаги, осознание неприятно шевелило волосы на затылке. Наверное, потому что именно сейчас он поймёт во что ввязался, конкретно и по пунктам. Или не сейчас, а через несколько часов. 

— Абараи, ты здесь на всю ночь собираешься остаться? — спросил капрал, уже потушивший свои фонари и прибравшийся на столе. В этот раз у него осталось не в пример больше бумаг, чем в тот вечер, когда Ренджи помогал ему скрыть безграмотность и лень. Кто бы мог подумать, что его повысят в капралы? Хотя дрался он на порядок лучше, чем справлялся с бюрократией: острый взгляд, отличное понимание сильных и слабых сторон подопечных, умение втолковать, чего он хочет от новобранца в дополнение к хорошим боевым навыкам, видимо, ценились больше формальностей.

— Это важное дело, — Ренджи нехотя оторвался от словаря, заранее недовольный, что надо сворачиваться.

— Свет погасить не забудь, а то за пожар я тебя заживо съем, — кивнул капрал и ушёл, плотно задвигая створку за собой.

При слове о еде желудок тихо-тихо заурчал, напоминая о себе и скучая по вчерашнему пиру, что ему устроили восторженные новобранцы. Всё-таки одного плотного ужина ему было мало, но даже единичное подкрепление хорошо повлияло на заживление: рана почти затянулась и почти не кровила, что не могло не радовать. Отвлекаться на поиски еды Ренджи не стал, снова погружаясь в документ и выписывая подходящее значение очередного иероглифа, очень хотелось разобраться быстрее. 

Несколько часов его стараний и мучений принесли свои плоды: общий смысл открылся яснее, обнажив подробности, а комментарии капитана удачно дополняли, то что поначалу выглядело слишком расплывчатым. Самое важное, что вычитал Ренджи ещё с первых строк — его зачисление в стражу Кучики было лишь номинальным, но на самом деле он уходил в подчинение главе клана и только ему, а там уж как он прикажет, если отдаст в распоряжение одному из капитанов, так тому и быть. В документе раскрывалось, что есть тайная стража, которую сформировали для защиты не только верхушки клана, но и сверхважных тайн и артефактов, за которые Кучики были в ответе многие тысячи лет. Там же упоминалась какая-то библиотека, но Ренджи так и непонял, что такого важного может быть в книгах, кроме, разве что, опасных боевых техник и заклинаний. Долгим-долгим списком шло перечисление того, что глава клана мог приказать своему личному охраннику. Пока Ренджи продирался через устаревшую письменность, сильно удивлялся и никак не понимал за воина его будут держать или за гейшу: кроме понятных требований вроде постоянного самосовершенствования, необходимо было уметь подать себя в обществе. Там даже к внешности предъявляли увесистый список требований, под которые Ренджи подходил по касательной, правда, в конце него твёрдой рукой капитана было выведено, что этого в конечной копии не будет.

Уже в третий раз перечитывая совсем уж замудёрнную фразу про баланс, Ренджи окончательно сдался и отложил кисть. Это выше его сил! 

“Вассал, влетевший под благостное крыло главного полководца и желающий не щадя живота своего защищать его, обязан держать в уме не только выгоды сиюминутные и тем самым прельстивые, но и беспрестанно смотреть в глубь веков и поколений, а перед каждым ударом меча взять на себя ответственность решить, не будет ли он той каплей масла, что сместит многовековой баланс между благородными семьями с хрупких и оттого точных весов, и что низвергнет всех нынеживущих в тот первобытный хаос, из которого мы все явились, ранее, чем им предначертано Книгой Судеб.” 

Отбой бамбуковые палочки отстучали давно, голова кипела от умственных упражнений, а смысл ускользал на половине фразы, поэтому Ренджи вернул книги на полки, убрал все листы, свои и капитанские, обратно в конверт побрёл спать. Правда, на то, чтобы не убирать документ в сундук, а пихнуть под матрас, мозгов ему хватило, мало ли любопытствующих…

Всю ночь Ренджи снились хитрые иероглифы, щекотавшие его своими чёрточками и пихающие частоколом из вертикальных полос. Что угодно, лишь бы не дать добраться до смысла через их плотную стену!

— Абараи-сан, подъём… — осторожно разбудил его Фукуи, потеребив за плечо. Он с беспокойством заглядывал в лицо, сидя перед футоном, будто у Ренджи выросла вторая голова. Нет, голова у него была одна и та раскалывалась от беспокойной ночи без сна, украшенная синяками под глазами и зверским недовольством всей жизнью. — Вы нормально себя чувствуете? Вы ворочались всю ночь. Может… 

— Не надо мне ко врачам, — недружелюбно рыкнул Ренджи, сел и кивнул. — Спасибо, что разбудил, — на благодарность всё же его хватило, Фукуи не был виноват ни в чём. Краем зрения всё ещё не до конца проснувшийся Ренджи выхватил два свёртка на столе: неужели запросы здесь рассматривались и одобрялись так быстро? — О, это косоде, видимо. Спасибо, что одолжил своё на эти дни. Я почищу его и верну в ближайшие дни, хорошо?

— Мне было совершенно необременительно! — засмущался Фукуи, поспешно возвращаясь на своё место и переодеваясь в форму. — Я был рад выручить вас, Абараи-сан. Пожалуйста, не занимайтесь стиркой сами, я дождусь нужного дня и сдам форму прачкам, я уверен, что у вас есть дела важнее этого.

Спорить или расшаркиваться Ренджи не стал, соглашаясь, что вряд ли ему будет до этого, потому промолчал и решил заняться рукой, потому что прежний бинт пропитался мазью насквозь и выглядел не слишком приятно. Размотав его и стерев остатки мази и сукровицу, Ренджи убедился, что заживление шло своим чередом, а пожертвовав водой для умывания, он хорошенько промыл кожу от невпитавшегося лекарства и прилипших ниточек бинта, заново обработал и замотал, очень довольный, что хотя бы тут всё шло по плану. Правда, Кучики-саме про татуировки он наврал, сказав, что из не задело: на плече от половины рисунка не осталось ничего, кроме шрама. К мастеру наведаться всё-таки придётся. Как нарочно и совсем не к месту в теле проснулся жуткий голод, который от умственной работы становился в десятки раз злее, чем от физической нагрузки.

— Вы точно в порядке? — опять спросил Фукуи во время пробежки, когда Ренджи порядком отстал от всех остальных. Объяснять ему ничего не хотелось, но и как-то успокоить стоило, чтобы больше не допекал с вопросами, от которых легче не становилось.

— Сегодня важный вечер. Волнуюсь, — наврал он, придумывая на ходу. Да, капитан обещался забрать его на разговор, но к нему предчувствие было самое приятное, что вечер и разговор у них пройдут легко и непринуждённо. Обязательно стребует плотный ужин и капитана объесть не постесняется, если мало будет. Даже о мимолётной мысли о плотном ужине слюни потекли чуть ли не рекой, а желудок сжался.

— О… — Фукуи посмотрел на него, будто Ренджи знал что-то очень важное, но зато быстро отстал и больше не лез, позволяя вариться в собственном соку в одиночестве. Так даже было лучше, потому что информация из договора, который Ренджи так и оставил под матрасом, забыв, постепенно оседала в голове осмысленными кусками и давалась думать о ней, как о чём-то понятном и близком. В учебке Ренджи так увлёкся мыслями, припоминая содержание, что все два часа просидел за столом, уставившись в одну точку и даже не взглянув в книгу или на капрала, который в последние дни взял моду комментировать чужие ответы на прошлые задания. Очнулся он лишь когда капрал забрал у него из рук кисть, деревянной ручкой которой он отбивал ритм, и велел валить на плац и не бесить его.

Пришлось идти, куда сказали. Ренджи достал кинжал из-за пояса, встал в стойку и стал отрабатывать базовые удары, опять больше думая о договоре, чем о технике выполнения. Его вообще бесил этот плохозаточенный танто с коротковатой для его ладони рукояткой, да и ближнем бою Ренджи привык полагаться на кулаки, духовную силу и заклинания Пути. С другой стороны мучения с дурацким оружием он не бросал, справедливо полагая, что ничего про явных и скрытых врагов клана он не знает. Может против них только и можно было что исподтишка или из засады? Да и в любом случае, приказ есть приказ, сказали учиться, вот Ренджи и пыхтел на почти пустом плаце, где кроме него были только часовые в дежурстве и один слуга, сметавший мелкий, нападавший за прошедший час снег под крыльцо. В задумчивости он даже не сразу заметил Кучики в сопровождении двух капитанов, Араки и Инады, и лейтенанта Симомуры. Он вытянулся в самый последний момент и поклонился, в очередной раз чувствуя пустоту на месте желудка. Быстрее бы ужин…

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — недовольно спросил Симомура, делая шаг вперёд. Видимо, учебка и все новобранцы были его вотчиной и головной болью.

— Капрал выставил, потому что я его не слушал, — честно отрапортовал Ренджи и снова поклонился.

— Почему же ты его не слушал? — прищурился Симомура.

— Наслушался уже, — брякнул он, особо не размышляя над ответом, хотя сам зарекался слова выбирать. У Симомуры аж рот раскрылся от такой наглости.

— Ренджи, — тихо произнёс Кучики-сама привычно ровным безэмоциональным голосом, но Абараи понял для него очевидную просьбу не шокировать впечатлительную натуру лейтенанта Симомуры своей легкомысленностью.

— Приношу свои извинения, — поправился Ренджи, снова кланяясь. — Сегодняшняя тема была изучена мной ещё в Академии Духовных Искусств и отработана на практике.

Кажется, этот ответ Симомуру устроил ещё меньше. Он велел встать в стойку, а потом и вовсе атаковать. Без лишних размусоливаний Ренджи сразу сделал удар, особо не выбирая куда целиться и не переживая, что его противник безоружен, чай не несмылшёныш какой, прекрасно понимал, что делал. Симомура и правда легко обыграл простой и прямой удар, а Ренджи позволил поймать себя в захват и уронить на лопатки просто из любопытства к тому, что мог лейтенант. Силы у него в руках было много, а реакция отточена до автоматизма, если бы не кипятился так сильно из-за всякой ерунды… Хотя, наверное, Ренджи порядком бесил его своим нестандартным внешним видом и протекциями с самого верха.

— Давай ещё, — приказал Симомура, задирая подбородок.

Подумав с две секунды, Ренджи перехватил танто удобнее, заткнув ножны за пояс, сделал ложный шаг, поднырнул под рукой Симомуры, который попытался ухватить его за шиворот и швырнуть в пыль, как никчёмную собачонку, и нацелился на цель поинтереснее, Кучики-саму, который стоял истуканом и ждал развития событий. Использовать быстрый шаг Ренджи не стал, решив поиграться в своё удовольствие, шустро приседая и в прыжке делая быстрый замах в сторону Кучики. Тот всё так же стоял с безразличным лицом и чуть ли не заложив руки за спину, зато Инада подсуетился и буквально поймал Ренджи за руку, упреждая удар и пытаясь перетянуть его на себя. Вырваться из цепкой хватки сильных пальцев получилось не сразу, пришлось несколько раз подныривать, чтобы выкрутиться, а потом и вовсе перекинуть танто в левую руку и пригрозить Инаде вспоротой шеей. Тот отшатнулся и руку выпустил, упустив заодно и момент, зато Араки достал свой кинжал и преградил путь, скрестив клинки от которых чуть ли не посыпались искры. 

Вот такие тренировки Ренджи были по нраву! Он забыл про свою изначальную цель и стал напирать на нового противника, наконец-то пробуя оружие на вкус и быстро ориентируясь, как лучше распорядиться преимуществами близкого боя, кого первым вывести из игры и каким образом лучше это сделать, не сильно покалечив важных и гордых людей. Получив подсечку от Симомуры, Ренджи упал на плац, но вовремя перекатился, уходя от прямых ударов в голову, легко подскакивая и выпрыгивая сразу на трёх противников. Инада с Симомурой так и оставались безоружными, но вот Араки в дополнение танто обнажил и вакидзаси, зазывно блестящих на зимнем солнце, Кучики всё так же стоял в стороне и не вмешивался, но Ренджи успел забыть про него, увлечённый схваткой. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось драться с настолько хорошо тренированными простыми душам, поэтому азарт и любопытство пересилили какие-то приличия, по которым он наверняка должен был попросить о драке, а не просто лезть с кулаками.

Как ни странно, но форма стражи опять пришла на помощь, потому что крепкими щитками Ренджи отбросил не один и не два удара от Араки, да и прямые удары кулаками они гасили достаточно хорошо. Отбиваться сразу от слаженной работы троих воинов было весело, а после недели нудных слишком простых тренировок было чуть ли не подарком. Высшим офицерам клана Кучики достойно держаться не мешали даже длинные рукава и многослойные неповоротливые одежды, которые на самом деле раздражали и отвлекали, мелькая перед глазами и закрывая обзор. За один такой Ренджи ухватился и не очень элегантно отшвырнул Инаду подальше от себя. Широким движением воспользовался кто-то ещё и снова задержал Ренджи, крепко сжав за запятье. Этот хват так легко, как прошлые, сбросить не удалось, поэтому Ренджи обернулся наконец, чтобы понять, что происходит, и удивлённо посмотрел на капитана, который не побрезговал влезть в эпицентр. Он отпустил только когда понял, что все смотрят на него:

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — рукой в перчатке он указал на левый рукав Ренджи, на котором проступила россыпь багровых пятен от просочившейся через бинты крови. Рана вскрылась совсем невовремя, расстроенно подумал Абараи, отступаясь и согласно кивая. — Приведи себя в порядок, — велел Кучики-сама и обратился к своим капитанам. — Предлагаю вернуться к делам.

Их компания во главе с Симомурой поплыла дальше, будто и не было никакой спонтанной драки. Ренджи дождался, когда они скроются в здании, и ленивой трусцой побежал перевязываться заново. Часовые на входе шарахнулись от него так, как от появления начальства не пугались. Видимо, впечатлились дерзостью и умением нападать на троих сразу, легко отбивая их атаки, да не простых троих, а бывалых воинов. Что же он тогда с молодняком мог сделать? Ренджи фыркнул, ничего бы он с ними не сделал, предпочитая соревноваться с равными и не позоря себя серьёзными схватками против слабого противника. Обрабатывая рану второй раз за день, он недовольно отметил, что шрам получался не слишком ровным, а из-за сегодняшней нагрузки ещё и немного разошёлся там, где мышцы напрягались сильнее всего. Поплевав на чудесную обезболивающую мазь, из-за которой он забылся и перенапрягся, Ренджи сильнее перемотал руку и порадовался запасному косоде, появившемуся так быстро и так к месту.

На плац он вышел вместе с остальным своим отрядом, который как-то слишком ровно и поспешно выстраивался на плацу перед очень хмурым капралом.

— Абараи! Где шатался?! Почему приказ нарушил?! Самый умный что ли?! — вызверился он.

— Извините, что не предупредил, — Ренджи замер на полпути к своему месту в заднем ряду и поклонился злющему капралу. — У меня вскрылась рана от напряжения, пришлось перевязываться. Спросите у часовых, они подтвердят.

Капрал мрачно кивнул вставать в строй и жестом подозвал к себе часового. Тот поклонился и тихо-тихо пересказал, что видел на плаце. По-крайней мере, Ренджи так думал, потому что пускай и не слышал, но подозревал о чём-то другом так долго вряд ли получилось распинаться во всех подробностях. После этого капрал мрачно кивнул, отослал часового и мрачно посмотрел куда-то поверх голов новобранцев, начиная вечернюю тренировку по привычному сценарию. Улучив секунду, Ренджи обернулся и понял, что молчаливые проклятия капрал посылал высшему начальству, которое устроилось в каком-то кабинете на первом этаже административного корпуса и в широко раскрытые створки наблюдало за тренировкой или просто чаёвничало в комнате не с самым удачным видом. Ренджи не мог долго пялиться, не привлекая внимания. Правда, не одного его разбирало любопытство, зачем высшее руководство пришло лично, он ловил на себе заинтересованные и немного напуганные взгляды, но благополучно игнорировал их, тихо радуясь, что терпеть их осталось всего ничего.

Скатившись в пространные мысли о нормальных пайках еды для честного шинигами, который жилы рвал и чуть несколько раз ноги почти протянул за Готей и Сообщество Душ, Ренджи почти забыл про очередной повод для сплетен и разговоров, спокойно повторяя за капралом удары ногой. Ход тренировки прервал какой-то рядовой, отвлекший капрала и тихо передавший ему что-то с поклоном.

— Абараи! Руки в ноги, и бегом к лейтенанту Симомуре, — гаркнул он ещё мрачнее, чем до этого, сопровождая таким взглядом, что Ренджи мог бы даже впечатлиться, если бы не ходил под командованием Кучики Бьякуи не первый десяток лет.

— Есть! — также громко ответил Ренджи, просто из общей вредности и трусцой побежал куда послали. 

Пробежавшись через двор, он остановился у террасы и вежливо поклонился, ожидая разрешения подняться, хотя, может ему и не надо было. Мало ли накой его позвали? Неожиданно, но Симомура указал на свободное место перед столом, предлагая сесть и побеседовать. Пришлось подчиняться и усаживаться на пятки непонятно ради чего.

— Абараи-сан, как вам наша учебная часть? — ехидно поинтересовался Инада-сан, опять обмахиваясь веером, будто не зима на дворе. — Уж очень любопытно услышать впечатления от бывалого шинигами.

— Всё благообразно, Инада-сан, но я сомневался, что у клана Кучики может быть иначе, — пожал плечами Ренджи, собирая все мысли по поводу недели в казармах. Слов кроме как “скука” он придумать не мог, но приходилось распинаться и сосредоточенно выдавать что-то по делу. — Дисциплина на высоте, организация тоже. На самом деле я нашёл не так уж много отличий с Готеем… Я так понимаю, что его устраивали по тем же принципам, что стражи всех кланов, да?

— Совершенно верно, Абараи-сан, — ответил тот, но не отстал. — Уверен, что намётанным взглядом вы сразу вычленили все недостатки и изъяны нашей системы воспитания новых воинов.

— У меня были иные цели, ни о чём другом, кроме дела, я не думал, — возразил Ренджи, мотнув хвостом. Возможно ему показалось, но Кучики-сама, сидевший до этого привычно неподвижно и величественно, перехватил короткий жест и снова замер, будто ничего и не было. Изголодался... Ренджи тоже. Желудок опять больно сжался, напоминая, что тоже не отказался бы от хорошего угощения.

— И всё же, — настоял Инада, складывая веер и, кажется, готовясь слушать вполне серьёзно. Кроме него уши навострил и Араки, и Симомура, пускай интерес проявляли достаточно сдержанно. Ренджи вообще не ожидал от них хоть какого-то внимания к своей персоне, особенно после драки на плаце, поэтому даже немного стушевался от удивления и отнёсся к вопросу серьёзно.

— Хм, если так… я бы чаще ставил бывалых воинов против новобранцев, чтобы набирались опыта в бою. Надо держать в голове, что всегда будет противник сильнее, больше, опытнее. Недостаток собственного мастерства не всегда означает поражение, — помолчав и подумав ещё немного, Ренджи продолжил, больше смотря в пол, чтобы не отвлекаться от с трудом идущей мысли. — Те ребята, с которыми я прожил неделю, вроде толковые, но совсем зелёные, на мою рану такими глазами смотрели, будто крови в жизни не видали. Разве это дело, когда воин не понимает, какой конец его может ждать? Я понимаю, потому ни ран, ни смерти не боюсь. Им надо настоящую драку увидеть, вот я к чему.

— Спасибо, Абараи-сан, любопытное замечание, — кивнул Инада-сан, гоняя и без того холодный воздух веером. Сидя просто так, в одной форме без накидок, Ренджи уже подмёрз, поэтому на веер косился как на личного врага.

— Думаю, на этом мы закончим, — отмер Кучики, кивая собеседникам. — Раз мы все увидели всё, что хотели, — он поднялся и раскланялся со всеми, неуловимо веля Ренджи следовать за ним одним жестом головы. 

Еле успев попрощаться с капитанами и лейтенантом, Абараи поспешил следом, покидая казармы и уходя на жилые территории поместья, где обитали более благородные жители. Забавно было наблюдать, как служки подавали высокому господину Кучики обувь, когда ими необходимо было перейти из одного корпуса к другому. Ренджи свои дзори таскал сам, не переживая из-за такой тяготящей и тяжёлой обязанности. На полдороги к ним молча присоединился Тетсуро, тихо выныривая из очередной открытой галереи. Кивнув ему, как старому приятелю, Ренджи получил такой же простой и ни к чему не обязывающий кивок в ответ и тонкую хитрую улыбку в довесок, похоже старика забавляла непривычная простота, с которой к нему обращались.

— Пожрать бы, капитан, — попросил Ренджи, на ходу почёсывая абсолютно пустой живот. Может показалось, но Кучики то ли вздрогнул, то ли споткнулся, но ход свой продолжил как ни в чём не бывало.

— Я распоряжусь, — не растерялся Тетсуро. 

— Только побольше! — попросил Ренджи, оборачиваясь на него. — Я думал, меня со свету хотят сжить и голодом заморить… Уже думал вашу кухню грабить среди ночи! Представляешь, старик, до чего дожил?

— Хорошо, что вы сдержались, — покивал Тетсуро, всё улыбаясь и веселясь. — Иначе случился бы крайне забавный конфуз, поймай вас на такой забаве.

— Да какие забавы! — всплеснул Ренджи руками. — Ты не стесняйся, я так голоден, что за четверых есть буду. Пусть риса не жалеют! И ещё рыбы хочу жареной, водорослей на закуску и квашенной капусты. Ты крепко запомнил?

— Обязательно прослежу, чтобы подали всё вами озвученное, — откланялся Тетсуро, исчезая в очередном повороте.

— Вижу, ты полностью освоился, — Кучики-сама завернул в комнату с открытыми на сад створками. Тон у него был не самый довольный. — Даже не стесняешься командовать моим личным слугой. 

Они устроились на подушках за столом, на котором, кроме скромной икебаны ничего не стояло. Ренджи молчал в попытках найти у себя стыд, но утомился ещё больше и отмахнулся, понимая, что сейчас у него все мысли об одном:

— Да полно вам… я всю неделю нормально не ел. Лучше пожалели бы меня, Кучики-сама…

— Ты ведёшь себя… 

— Господин, пока ужин готовят разрешите увести вашего гостя переодеться во что-то более подобающее и свежее, — Тетсуро ворвался на половине фразы, а Ренджи подумалось, что сделал он это абсолютно нарочно, да и не шибко довольное лицо капитана говорило, что догадка его верна. Надо же, старик вроде как не питал большой любви к Ренджи, но сейчас от выволочки спас. И что тут думать? Как понять местных?

На долгую минуту комнату захватила тишина, а Кучики-сама будто серьёзно задумался над вопросом. Он пристально и внимательно смерил Ренджи взглядом, разглядывая и лицо, и форму, и позу, в которой тот сидел, и покачал головой:

— Не стоит.

— Но, господин, — растерялся Тетсуро, искренне удивившись отказу. Ренджи тоже удивился, пускай косоде на нём было свежее, да и пыль на резных щитках к ужину была не слишком уместна. 

— Лучше подготовь гостю комнату, — выгнал его Бьякуя, не желая быстро расставаться с Ренджи в форме стражи, которая подчёркивала всё, что во внешности и так выделялось: широкие плечи, крепкую спину, высокий рост и сильные ноги. В довесок она скрывала многочисленные татуировки Абараи, видом которых Бьякуя делиться ни с кем не желал. Видимо, он поменялся в лице, потому что Ренджи понятливо покивал. — И пусть с ужином поторопятся, — сдался Бьякуя, понимая, что если лейтенанта не накормить как следует, никаких дел с ним иметь не получится. Уж больно у него голодный был взгляд. Тетсуро послушно кивнул и тихо ушёл, оставив их наедине.

— Спасибо, — обрадовался Ренджи, предвкушая пир и жалуясь о том, что его беспокоило больше всего: о пайке. Бьякуя молча слушал его рассказ про каждый ужин в казармах и причитания и том, как он держался на таком скудном пайке всю неделю. Чуть ли не захлёбываясь слюной и раздразнив разговорами о еде самого себя, Ренджи дошёл до не слишком приличных угроз покусать и съесть самого Бьякую, явно не понимая того, как звучали его слова. Он так грозно тряс головой и так жалобно жаловался на голод, что Бьякуя ощутил такое глупое и неуместное умиление, что даже задумался, не держать ли лейтенанта на урезанном пайке всегда? Представление, что ему устроил Ренджи, забавляло не меньше, чем иные комедии в театре.

Поток жалоб и стенаний смолк сразу, как стоило запаху рыбы проникнуть из коридора через плотно прикрытые сёдзи, Ренджи заёрзал на месте в нетерпении и не мигая ждал, пока три фрейлины заставят стол закусками, тарелками с едой, пиалами и кувшинами для вина и самой разной снедью в таком количестве, какого Бьякуя наблюдал далеко не на каждом семейном празднике. Фрейлины удивлялись не меньше и даже осмеливались робко поднять глаза на высокого господина с гостем, проверяя не снится ли им это и правда ли такое количество снеди могут съесть всего два человека. Бьякуя же, игнорируя неприкрытые молчаливые вопросы, понимал, что это ужин на одного.

— Вон, — он выгнал замявшихся девушек, которые не понимали надо ли им прислуживать за ужином, и смиренно потянулся налить себе вина. Ренджи, только и ждавший позволения, схватился за палочки и ближайшую пустую пиалу, накидывая в неё риса, сушёных водорослей, кусочков маринованных грибов, каких-то ростков, обжаренной свинины, залил всё соусом и хорошенько перемешал, поспешно закидывая получившееся блюдо в себя.

Бьякуя наблюдал за Ренджи с интересом, забыв про вино в руке. Он думал, что Абараи просто варварски сметёт всё, что перед ним положат, без разбору и особо не жуя, но даже тут он умудрился удивить! Да, палочками, как и челюстями, Ренджи работал споро, но явно привередничал и выбирал что съесть первым, нападая то на аппетитную хрустящую рыбу, то на пареные овощи под сладким соусом, то старательно заливая бульоном очередную смесь из закусок и риса. Он ел молча, тихо и аккуратно, но с таким аппетитом, что Бьякуя вспомнил, что сам мог бы съесть не меньше, позволь он себе такую вольность.

— А вы что любите? — спросил Ренджи так неожиданно, что Бьякуя чуть не пролил вино. Кажется, лейтенант заморил червячка и созрел до нормальных разговоров. — Ну, из еды.

— Свинину с имбирём и красным перцем. Я предпочитаю пряное, — ответил Бьякуя после паузы. Давно его о таком не спрашивали, пришлось вспоминать.

— Я вас в следующий раз в одно хорошее место свожу, где перца не жалеют. Я там есть не могу, но Шухей хвалил, — зачем-то пообещал Ренджи, в очередной раз удивляя, ещё и подпихнул ближе какую-то миску. — Вот это вам понравится, язык жжёт.

— Я не голоден, — из любопытства Бьякуя попробовал, сразу ощущая хорошую остроту и жар во рту, а потом и в глотке. 

— Сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Ренджи, продолжая уничтожать еду на столе.

— Это не слишком вежливо с твоей стороны.

— Так вы меня и не за манеры сюда позвали, — пожал плечами Ренджи, не отрываясь от еды, но умудряясь не демонстрировать содержимое рта и не плеваться во все стороны. Бьякуя только хотел возмутиться, как перехватил хитрый взгляд и нахмурился. Может быть и стоило напомнить, кому сейчас Ренджи смеет дерзить, но надо ли? Не за манеры, прав Абараи. — Значит с моим назначением дело решённое, да? Когда? Правда придётся жить у вас под боком? И что за свидетель такой? Вы меня порядком озадачили, Кучики-сама… я не совсем идиот, конечно, но те бумаги… Ох, я их под футоном оставил в казармах. И Забимару тоже. Можно сбегать забрать?

— Я велю принести твои вещи, — качнул Бьякуя головой, останавливая уже собравшегося убежать Ренджи. — Тебе стоит привыкнуть, что некоторые вещи стоит перепоручить слугам, чем делать самому. Так будет более… благообразно для постороннего взгляда. 

Кажется, Ренджи не понял мысль, но покорно кивнул и продолжил есть, но уже не так торопливо и поспешно, а наслаждаясь работой поваров. Судя по разнообразию блюд, Тетсуро на кухне служек запугал, не меньше, раз они расстарались и за короткий срок смогли подать такое разнообразие. Но, возможно, всё было наоборот, и повара наконец нашли гостя, который от всей души и бездонного желудка оценит их кулинарные старания и таланты, раз высокие господа хвалить не спешили. В задумчивости Бьякуя сам не заметил, как съел всю острую закуску, которая разбередила аппетит. Выдержав пристальный взгляд Абараи, он притянул к себе остатки рыбы и овощей:

— Налей вина, — велел Бьякуя, тщательно пережёвывая. — Когда я включал пункт про свидетеля, уже держал в голове конкретного человека, вполне подходящего и довольно сговорчивого: Кира Изуру. Я ведь правильно помню, что вы до сих пор в дружеских отношениях? Его род пускай и разорился, но в вехах истории свой след оставил, — он отпил поданного вина, прямо смотря на серьёзного Ренджи. До чего же ему было хорошо в форме! Жаль, что личному стражнику часто в ней щеголять не полагалось. — Со своей стороны я позову капитана Кёраку, раз уж у нас собирается компания из шинагми. Думаю, всем нам будет проще иметь дело со знакомыми нам людьми, чья преданность была выражена в бою, а не на словах.

— Спасибо, что подумали обо мне, — улыбнулся Ренджи, смущая своей прямотой и проницательностью. Да, Бьякуя хотел устроить подписание таким образом, чтобы это не выглядело каким-нибудь очередным сватовством, потому ничего лучше, чем привлечь людей сугубо военных не придумал, да и понимал, что с братьями по Пути Ренджи будет спокойнее и проще сделать шаг навстречу серьёзным переменам в жизни. Что лейтенант Кира, что капитан Кёраку наверняка смысл и суть договора поймут намного глубже, чем Ренджи, который пусть глупцом и не был, но и хорошего воспитания не получил.

— Перед подписанием ты покажешь наш договор своему другу, чтобы он ознакомился с ним заранее и выразил все сомнения и возражения. Сделать я это тебе велю не из-за любви к порядку и не из-за наших свиданий, а из желания быть с тобой честным. Ренджи, прошу тебя полностью осознать, что я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, а оттого могу попросить взамен многое. Я наделю тебя властью, пожалуй, ничуть не меньшей, чем моя. Понимаешь? — спросил Бьякуя, потому что Ренджи замер, хмурясь и не фокусируя взгляд ни на чём, может и пропустил всё мимо ушей, чем разозлил. — Скажешь что-нибудь?

— Хм… звучит чертовски сексуально, — оскалился Ренджи и выводя своей похабной улыбкой из себя. Да как с таким болваном можно было иметь дела, кроме постельных?! Как такой пустозвон с ветром в голове смог до лейтенанта дослужиться?! О чём вообще Бьякуя думал, решив сделать его личным охранником?! Да он за шмат риса продастся и забудет об этом сразу же без сожалений и мук совести! Бьякуя в гневе открыл рот, чтобы обругать Ренджи на чём свет стоит и кинуть в него чашкой, что сжимал в руке, но моргнул и проиграл: дикарь за долю секунды оказался рядом, обнимая за талию и сжимая запястье в чашкой в своей грубой лапище. — Вы так хороши в гневе. Клянусь, я видел как вокруг вас грозовые тучи собирались! — Ренджи посмотрел в глаза и провёл языком по приоткрытым губам, крадя все слова. 

От него пахло едой, немного вином и таким острым желанием, что у Бьякуи моментом скрутило живот. Что ему могло нравится в этом диком животном, которое свои потребности ставило выше духовного? Ужасно. Отвратительно! Бьякуя был на грани, чтобы передумать и выставить Ренджи из крыла, поместья и жизни, но тот полез целоваться, сбивая с мысли и вылизывая губы. Пришлось его отпихнуть в плечо, а потом попытаться вырвать руку, но бестолку: гнев напополам с похотью силы изживал и сопротивляться не давал, хотя Бьякуя попыток вырваться и отстраниться не оставлял. Он отворачивался от горячих губ, взглядом показывал, как зол, и не желал тратить слова на такого дикаря, как Абараи.

В борьбе, которую стыдно было бы называть таким словом, они упали на циновки, расстеленные по полу, Ренджи налёг сверху, придавив собой худосочного капитана и зажал его руки, прижав к полу и не давая шансов вырваться так просто. Может и не стоило злить его, но Ренджи не выдержал, решив, что наедине можно сильно за языком не следить, дать волю. Кучики-сама в гневе стоил возможного наказания, потому что сейчас он злился совсем иначе, нежели в отряде или на публике, и брови хмурил хлеще, чем главнокомандующий, и плечи развернул так, что их сразу сжать захотелось, и спину выпрямил, а в глазах настоящая буря разыгралась, да такая что Ренджи под ней должен был исчезнуть. Вместо бесславного конца он решил непогоду оседлать и покорить. Хотя бы попробовать! Поэтому сейчас он настойчиво целовал и вылизывал молчаливый рот, целовал острые брови и скулы, прикусывал мочки ушей, когда Кучики-сама пытался отвернуться. Наблюдать, как его щёки постепенно краснели, а дыхание учащалось было отдельным удовольствием! Ещё и волосы так красиво разметались по рукавам, что у Ренджи дух перехватывало от восторга и желания. 

— Дикарь. Без манер, без капли здравомыслия и без какого-либо почтения, — обругал его Бьякуя, сдаваясь. Этому желанию он сопротивляться не мог, так давно оно сидело внутри занозой и давало покоя.

— Так наслаждайтесь этим, — неожиданно точно ответил Ренджи, подхватывая его в объятия как лёгкую тряпичную куклу и жадно целуя в губы.

Большим золотистым шаром внутри Бьякуи лопнуло напряжение, державшее всё тело в напряжении и выпустившее все мышцы из крепкой хватки. Ощутив слабость всего на мгновение, он сразу за ним почувствовал острую необходимость потрогать и как следует рассмотреть Ренджи в том виде, что он был сейчас. Не разрывая поцелуя, такого жадного, что губы начинали болеть, Бьякуя развязал высокий алый хвост и ощутил, как тяжёлые пряди упали и защетокали ему лицо. Не забраться в них пальцами не вышло, он перебирал волосы, пропускал между пальцев, путал и грубовато хватал, желая ощутить их гладкость ладонями. Одержимость волосами Ренджи переросла на новую ступень и могла бы напугать, если бы Бьякуя хоть на секунду задумался о ней.

— Господин, не желаете ли чтобы я подготовил бани для вас и гостя, — спросил Тетсуро, стучась, но благоразумно не врываясь. Наверное, одного раза неловкости ему хватило сполна.

Бьякуя даже рот раскрыть не успел, потому что Ренджи зарычал. Ни много ни мало — обрычал, как дикий зверь, у которого пытаются отобрать честно загнанную добычу. Было бы любопытно посмотреть на лицо слуги, который явно такого ответа не ожидал, но Бьякуя понимал, что его лицо вряд ли выглядело лучше, а от тихого опасного звука по телу прошла такая волна похоти и желания, что пришлось прикрываться рукавами от невыносимого стыда. Еле отдышавшись от приступа и чуть придя в чувства, Бьякуя отвёл руки и пожалел в ту же секунду, потому что Ренджи разгадал все его эмоции и склонился к уху, чтобы нарычать уже на любовника. От низкого звука дыхание перехватило, в одежде стало слишком жарко, да и просто лежать на полу стало невыносимым. Хотелось и сбежать, и сдаться одновременно.

— Съем вас, — пригрозил Ренджи, прикусывая за открытую шею и вызывая мурашки по спине и рукам.

— Не смей, — еле выдохнул Бьякуя, слишком ошарашенный своей реакцией.

— Прямо здесь сожру, — доверительно поделился Ренджи и снова зарычал, обезоруживая и грубо хватая за бока и ляжки, подминая под себя и опять чуть не разрывая пояса на лоскуты от нетерпения. Неужели они даже не уйдут в другую комнату? Да как можно? В той же комнате, где ели, да и с открытыми на сад створками! От укуса в невесть когда оголившееся плечо Бьякуя снова забылся, тихо выдыхая и жмурясь. — Вы мне на сладенькое сегодня.

— Думается, я и для основного блюда годен, — дрожа от прохладного воздуха и того, как Ренджи жадно и размашисто вылизывал соски. Взгляд у него и вправду был таким голодным, будто они не виделись не меньше года, а бока и ноги он сжимал так сильно, будто Бьякуя вырывался. 

Как можно было сопротивляться такому напору Бьякуя не понимал, но попробовал упереться руками в чужие плечи и отпихнуть от себя, одновременно с этим вывернуться из объятий. За это он поплатился немедленно и получил укус в голый бок, от которого прогнулся и застонал так, что сам себя удивил. Кожа после чужих зубов приятно пульсировала теплом, Ренджи не медля укусил рядом, получая похожий стон в ответ и пинок в придачу. Не хотелось Бьякуе поощрять такие любовные игры, которые чёрте до чего могли довести, но Ренджи понял всё по своему и снова обрычал и покусал, прекрасно видя, чего действительно хотелось любовнику. 

— Трахну вас прям тут, — доверительно пообещал он, наваливаясь всем телом и потираясь.

— Животное, — выругался Бьякуя, как сквозь пелену глядя на створку, которая тихо закрывалась сама по себе и отсекала их от возможных взглядов и случайных прохожих. В последний момент Бьякуя заметил край накидки, что была сегодня на Тетсуро и успокоился, тем более света стало меньше, а значит можно не так старательно держать лицо. Бьякуя от темноты расслаблялся быстрее, чем от вина. — Чего ждёшь? Приглашения? Не слишком ли много чести для одного дикаря?

— Поимею вас так, что ходить не сможете, — пригрозил Ренджи, распахивая одежды Бьякуи слой за слоем и жадными грубыми руками, не соизмеряя силы, грубо хватая, также грубо рыча и то ли целуя, то ли кусая, и доводил до исступления. 

Не получалось не то, что одёргивать его, да просто говорить что-то, а не издавать какие-то грудные звуки, даже на стоны не похожие. Когда Ренджи, почти сорвав фундоши, всё теми же размашистыми движениями кинулся, именно кинулся, вылизывать между ног и спереди, и сзади, у Бьякуи чуть глаза не закатились, он не видел, что творилось, крупно дрожал всем телом и пытался извернуться, чтобы уйти от до боли приятной ласки, боясь сойти с ума. Отрезвила его боль, не настолько сильная, чтобы бросать всё на полпути, но и не настолько слабая, чтобы легко игнорировать её: Ренджи вошёл медленно, но полностью, снова наваливаясь всем телом и выбивая весь воздух из груди. Со стыдом и обречённостью Бьякуя признал, что тело его слишком быстро и просто подстроилось под тело Абараи и теперь принимало его чуть ли не с радостью, звеня всеми нервами, как тонкими струнами и требуя, чтобы на нём сыграли какую-нибудь бурную яркую мелодию.

От заполненности Бьякуя задрожал сильнее, облизал пересохшие губы и повернул тазом так, чтобы крупный член давил на нужную точку с нужной силой. Раз уж он валялся на голом полу искусанный и подмятый под чужие правила, Бьякуя решил подыграть, тем более игра пришлась ему по вкусу: он сделал вид, что ему не слишком уж приятно, и что сейчас сбежит, ловко соскользнув с крючка и перекатившись на спину. Он только развернулся и посмотрел в другую сторону, как ощутил чужие зубы на своей лопатке. Застонав и прогнувшись в пояснице, Бьякуя застонал ещё громче от сильного толчка. Голова закружилась от переизбытка эмоций, но Ренджи не давал передышки, лихо уложив на бок и закидывая одну ногу к себе на плечо. Он снова вошёл, в этот раз легче, и подался вперёд, проверяя Бьякую на прочность и заглядывая в лицо:

— Всю душу вытрахаю.

— Сомневаюсь.

Зачем он дразнил и поддевал и без того сверх меры распалившегося Ренджи, Бьякуя не знал, но быстро пожалел о своей горячности и непокорности, принимая каждый толчок всем телом. Абараи его не жалел и действительно трахал, грубо, жадно и без лишних слов, вот только глаз не отводил и смотрел, смотрел так пристально, что Бьякуя тоже не мог оторваться, и даже зажмурившись от очередного слишком сильного и слишком удачного толчка ощущал на себе этот взгляд, заводивший его не меньше, чем прочие ласки, а может и больше. Он перекрывал и боль от поспешного секса без масла и подготовки, и странную позу, и нахальство Ренджи, который смотрел так, будто не видел никогда прежде и будто действительно хотел сожрать. Он приласкал и без того напряжённый член, а Бьякуя понял, что больше не выдержит, он и так не чувствовал пальцев на руках и ногах, а чужая ладонь, ловко погладив головку самым любимым способом, довела до пика. Бьякуя не помнил, стонал ли и громко ли, но то, что оглушительный оргазм все напряжённые нити расслабил почувствовал разом, обмякая и не в силах совладать с ватным телом. Ренджи рухнул на него сверху, пряча от холода и утыкаясь носом в шею:

— Простите, — от его шёпота снова по рукам пробежались мурашки. Отвечать не хотелось, да Бьякуя и не злился. Вряд ли Ренджи так нужен был ответ… Бьякуя сонно погладил его по спине, а потом и по голове, пользуясь моментом и удобной позой, и провалился в приятную дрёму. Он плавал на грани сна и бодрствования, наслаждался чужим дыханием, на котором качался, как на лодке в ветренную погоду, и рассеянно думал, что иногда Ренджи стоит поморить голодом, чтобы вскрыть новые стороны его личности. Интересно, что надо сделать с самим Бьякуей в таком случае?


	12. Chapter 12

С высоким господином Кучики Бьякуей-сама всегда было непросто, особенно в детстве, когда буйный нрав и попустительство со стороны двадцать седьмого главы клана сплелись в темпераментом юноше, который считал, что все ему должны. Конечно, доля правды в его словах имелась, но чего в его словах не было, так это уважения. Например, свою толику Тетсуро получил лишь когда Бьякуя-сама стал вдовцом. В те непростые времена всё, что мог его слуга, это молча поддерживать молодого влюблённого мужчину и осторожно увещевать его не переборщить и хотя бы в чём-то пойти на уступки клану, чуть-чуть поступиться и быть более дипломатичным не только ради себя, но и ради его наивной и слишком ранимой супруги. Благо, всё разрешилось более-менее спокойно: госпожу Хисану вписали в клан на условии, что дети от неё никогда не будут признаны наследниками клана и претендовать не то что на наследство, даже не фамилию не смогут. Тетсуро справедливо приписывал успех в этой схватке себе, потому что Бьякуя-сама намертво схватился в бродяжку, будто никогда прежде женщин не видел, и в горло своих же родственников, выгрызая право на каприз. Иначе, как капризом и протестом, Тетсуро бродяжку назвать не мог, но высокого, пускай и глупого, господина пожалел.

Теперь же кровь Тетсуро обещал портить новый каприз Бьякуи-самы — рыжий меченый лейтенант из самых низов. Скоро вся аристократия снова будет удивляться: в каких же выгребных ямах копается самый богатый, властный и сильный глава клана из ныне живущих, что каждый раз вытаскивает подарочки один другого краше. Хорошо, из всех троих Рукия-сама оказалась вполне приятной и талантливой, она не сразу, но ухватила суть клана Кучики, подстроилась и устроилась неплохо, а может даже вольготно, потому что ей, пожалуй, единственной не докучали ни женитьбой, ни детьми, ни излишними визитами и обязательными дружескими контактами с важными людьми. Ходили смутные слухи, что госпожу Рукию могли сделать капитаном, но только слухи и только между людьми, знакомыми с высшими офицерами Готей 13. Видимо, желание иметь двух капитанов в клане перевешивало необходимость в наследниках и договорных браках.

И вот, Хисана-сама уже много лет как ушла на перерождение, Рукия-сама примелькалась и больше жила делами военными, чем политическими, как Бьякуя-сама снова притащил домой непонятно кого. Что за порочная страсть? Неужели потрясения из детства так сильно и необычно повлияли на юного господина, что ему стали интересны люди простые, если не сказать неотёсанные. Про Абараи-сана Тетсуро старался ограничиваться лишь этим словом, чтобы не тратить время на брань и сокрушения. Но несмотря на резкие слова, он всё равно питал необъяснимую симпатию к этому крайне странному персонажу, которому место было не комнатах главы клана Кучики, а где-то в дальних районах, в халупе с дырявой крышей и с такими же разукрашенными подельниками. И как вообще он вообще дослужился до лейтенанта? Тетсуро думал, что дело в упорстве и обаянии. Без первого Абараи-сан вряд ли выбился в люди, а без второго вряд ли эти люди удостоили его хотя бы взглядом.

С тяжким вздохом Тетсуро думал, что его господин слишком расщедрился на взгляды, да и не только на них. Слишком много милостей и вольностей для такого дикаря! Подумать только, обрычал Тетсуро как бешеная собака и ни одного слова поперёк не получил! О том, что вместо замечаний и выговора за недостойное поведение, Бьякуя-сама выдал ему пачку не самых приличных и тихих стонов, Тетсуро старался не думать, как и не вспоминать этот постыдный момент, столь нехарактерный для высокого господина. С другой стороны, Тетсуро понимал, что любовных песен наслушается вдоволь, стоит Абараи-сану переместиться во внутренние комнаты корпуса. Хотя, возможно, занятой любовником Бьякуя-сама немного отстанет от самого Тетсуро, который уже устал развлекать высокого господина своей компанией. Неудивительно, за столько лет!

Мысли в отношении дикаря всё время путались: вроде ужас, что творится в покоях главы клана, а вроде и не так уж плох этот Абараи, человек хороший, хоть и непутёвый. Прислушавшись к тишине коридоров, Тетсуро выдохнул и поднялся на ноги, чтобы велеть слугам нагреть воды для бань и подготовить комнату на втором этаже для Абараи-сана, которому больше по душе придётся тёплый воздух, чем красивый вид. Раздав указания, он вернулся к комнате, где его господин изволил, кхм, ужинать и сел у входа, стучась в раму. За тонкой бумажной стеной слышалось спокойное шуршание одежд. Врываться и мешать, а уж тем более быть зрителем Тетсуро не собирался, поэтому терпеливо ждал хоть какого-то отклика.

— Ты чего-то хотел? — не слишком довольно спросил Бьякуя-сама. Неужели Абараи-сан сегодня сплоховал? Хмурый голос Тетсуро удивил, потому что обычно после свиданий у высокого господина держалось необычайно хорошее настроение, которое не омрачалось никакими новостями.

— Я взял на себя смелость и велел подготовить бани. Комната для Абараи-сана тоже будет готова в ближайшее время. Будут ли ещё какие-то распоряжения, господин? — более всего прочего Тетсуро не любил говорить вот так, через перегородку, не смея показаться на глаза. Будто он виноват в чужом бесстыдстве! Воспоминания, ужалившие в левый бок, велели отругать непослушего воспитанника со всей строгостью и подобающей вежливостью. Эх, были времена…

— Войди, — разрешил Бьякуя-сама, но не в приказном, а в мягком и ровном. Значит, Тетсуро поспешил с выводами, и значит дикарь справился с не самым кротким нравом.

Комната толком не изменилась, ничего кроме сбитых циновок на татами о происходивших непотребствах не указывало. Стало обидно за господина, неужели любовная горячка стоила спешки и жёстких грубых циновок вместо хотя бы тонкого одеяла, спасающего от зимнего холода. Бросив мимолётный взгляд на лица любовников, Тетсуро понял, что стоило: Абараи-сан улыбался широко и неприкрыто, помогая надеть последнюю накидку на плечи Бьякуи-самы, который неспешно завязывал пояс и поправлял рукава; он не улыбался, но спокойный немного рассеянный взгляд говорил сразу обо всём. Помощь от дикаря он принимал как само собой разумеющееся, но при том между ними не чувствовалось той снисходительности, с которой Бьякуя-сама обращался к тем, кто ниже его по статусу хотя бы на три ранга. Скорее это выглядело… хм, как очередные заигрывания? Тетсуро понадеялся, что ему показалось, и склонил голову, когда высокий господин обратил на него внимание.

— В конце недели Ренджи заступит на службу ко мне, — неспешно и величественно заговорил Бьякуя-сама. По скиптическому лицу Абараи-сана и его покачиванию головой, Тетсуро понял, что тот тоже узнал об этом лишь сейчас. — Будь добр, приготовь для него подходящий по случаю и росту наряд. Я не желаю обставлять это как-то празднично, но считаю необходимым соблюсти все приличия. Что-то скромное, но достойное новой должности.

— Наряд? Вы меня в охранники или в невесты берёте? — легкомысленно фыркнул Абараи-сан, а Тетсуро похолодел от его дерзости. Старый слуга часто мог позволить себе некоторую прямоту с господином на правах старшего и старого слуги, но не до такой степени.

— Ты привыкнешь, — спокойно пояснил Бьякуя-сама, игнорируя наглость, будто и не было её вовсе. — Одежда такая же часть протокола, как и манеры, — он сел обратно за стол и одним взглядом велел налить себе вина: Абараи-сан успел первым, усаживаясь рядом и наполняя чашку. — Тетсуро, ещё просьба. Ренджи оставил зампакто и черновик договора в казармах, будь добр, сходи за ними лично и принеси в самый южный кабинет. После бань мы продолжим беседу там.

— Разумеется, Бьякуя-сама, — вежливо поклонился Тетсуро и поспешно ушёл выполнять поручение, пускай сначала его немного обидело, что он должен бегать по поручениям не только главы клана, но и его ручного дикаря. Хотя, скорее уж можно было сказать, что у дикаря появился ручной Кучики. Но в любом случае он поспешил в казармы, потому что подержать в руках запмакто ему доводилось, пожалуй, впервые в жизни, а оттого возможность потерять не хотелось. Да и глянуть на договор хотя бы мельком тоже было любопытно, вряд ли там было что-то кроме того, что озвучивал ему Бьякуя-сама, но посмотреть на пометки дикаря, если он их оставил, стоило. 

***

Возвращаться из отряда в поместье второй день подряд было странно и немного непривычно, Ренджи неспешно следовал за капитаном и всё никак не мог насмотреться на многоуровневые крыши с резными драконами на верхушках, на замысловатые перила и колонны у парадных и жилых корпусов, пёстрые занавеси, расписанные золотом ширмы, потускневшие от древности напольные вазы и неуспевающие завять икебаны. Больше убранства роскошного дома его занимали только обитатели: мужчины ходили с важными лицами и как бы случайно хвастались новым оружием от именитого мастера или выгодной сделкой, женщины соревновались нарядами и улыбками всех сортов, переговариваясь только ими, да рукавами. Ренджи подозревал, что этот быт его никак не обойдёт стороной и захватит в водоворот сплетен и придворных интриг. Он уже и так собирал на себе слишком много вопросительных взглядов, идя следом за главой клана второй вечер подряд: ясное дело, что у них были дела, вот только пока никто толком не знал какие.

Они почти скрылись в корпусе капитана, но тут из боковой галереи к ним поспешно вышла богато одетая дама с веером в руках и с выражением лица сдержанным, но радостным. Чем-то манерой держаться она напоминала Кучики-сама, но женщина располагала к себе и не обжигала стеной холода и высокомерия в радиусе трёх метров. Неожиданный спутник в виде Ренджи её смутил, но не настолько, чтобы забыть про дела и уйти откуда пришла. А очень хотелось бы. Вместо этого она вежливо склонила голову, и от этого бусины на её заколках мелодично ударились друг о друга, разбивая тишину.

— Мой господин, как чудесно, что я успела поймать вас, пока вы не уединились с важными делами клана в кабинете, — она лучезарно улыбнулась глазами, искренне радуясь своей удаче. — В Ивовых комнатах собралась наредкость приятная компания! Именно поэтому я велела слугам сразу сказать мне, как вы появитесь в поместье. Почтите ли вы нас своим присутствием сегодня? Хотя бы на один круг наших стихотворных упражнений, — красавица опять склонила голову, повернулась в сторону Ренджи и прикрыла лицо веером, на котором цветной тушью искусно вывели замысловатый цветок. — А ваш спутник…

— Абараи Ренджи, мой лейтенант, — суховато представил капитан, даже не сподобившись пояснить, какого Ренджи забыл тут. Он повёл рукой, указывая на женщину и представляя её так же коротко. — Асикага Миноцуко, почётная гостья в моём доме.

Кажется, такая характеристика женщине по душе не пришлась, но она скромно склонилась, Ренджи поклонился в ответ, не зная, что сказать, да и стоит ли вообще раскрывать рот. 

— Могу ли я просить, мой господин, чтобы Абараи Ренджи присоединился к нам этим вечером? Думаю, ему будет интересно послушать ваши рифмы, мой господин.

Стерва — окрестил Ренджи эту хитроумную Асикага, которая прекрасно понимала, что не нужны Ренджи ни рифмы, ни какая-то таинственная компания, ни общество этой разряженой дамочки! Они побуравили друг друга пристальными взглядами. Не слишком прилично, конечно, но вот Ренджи со своей стороны мог списать это на незнание этикета, а вот красавица точно знала, что нарушает протокол, играя в гляделки с незнакомым мужчиной.

— Ваша просьба вполне уместна, — неожиданно согласился капитан. Асикага просияла, а Ренджи натянуто улыбнулся, хотя и этого не требовалось: красавица уже видела его насквозь, а Кучики-сама даже не обернулся, решая за обоих. Наверное, стоило привыкать, что куда бы не пошёл глава клана, Ренджи придётся таскаться за ним без права отказать или пожаловаться. Его не ныть в конце концов нанимают. — Мы присоединимся к вам в ближайшее время, — капитан невесомым жестом указал на мечи, которые вряд ли были уместны на дружеских посиделках.

— Жду вас с нетерпением! — Асикага кокетливо махнула веером и снова поклонилась. — Пока поспешу порадовать остальных чудесной новостью, — она махнула подолом длинных одежд, как у танцовщиц в театре, если не длиннее, и поспешила откуда пришла.

Дождавшись, пока ненастье с веером удалится на почтенное расстояние, начальство шестого отряда продолжило свой молчаливый путь до нужного корпуса. Ренджи всё гадал, почему капитан согласился, вряд ли его соблазнило красивое лицо, да и прошлые дни на службе выдались крайне утомительными, голова после бесконечных смет, счетов и сводок гудела так, что Ренджи вряд ли смог бы вспомнить хоть один стих, даже если бы знал и накрепко держал в голове с дюжину поэм, что переписывал в пору учёбы в Академии. С другой стороны, понять мотивы аристократии мог кто-то только из их круга, варящийся в этом котле с детства и знающий всех, как облупленных. 

— Я слышал в Ивовых комнатах сегодня веселье, — Тетсуро появился из какого-то прохода привычно резко и бесшумно. — Озаботиться одеждой? — капитан лишь молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Явно экономил слова для предстоящих разговоров. 

— Я тоже иду, — решил добавить Ренджи, видя, что старик уже собирается уходить. Тетсуро посмотрел на него таким взглядом, будто иначе и быть не могло, и всё-таки ушёл. Ну что за напасть? Теперь он всегда он будет чувствовать себя несмышлёнышем среди взрослых и мотаться куда пошлют? Не очень-то это весело.

Ну ладно, стоило попытать удачу и осторожно попытаться разговорить капитана, который выглядел слишком задумчивым и замкнутым на своих мыслях. В ожидании старика они устроились в чайной комнате и неприятном молчании. Настроение у обоих было не очень.

— Кучики-сама, поможете мне? — неловко начал Ренджи, разглядывая свои ладони и хмурясь. — Я в первый раз буду в такой компании… Может мне надо как-то по особенному себя вести? Есть ли вещи, которых я не должен упоминать? Надо ли мне вообще вступать в разговоры и игры?

— Веди себя как обычно. Любое притворство мои проницательные друзья увидят раньше того, как ты его придумаешь, — явно нехотя ответил капитан, ненадолго выныривая к Ренджи и опять скрываясь в омуте мыслей. Если бы на них сегодня так резко не обрушилась эта дурацкая компания, Ренджи даже не обратил внимание на задумчивого уставшего капитана, понимая его желание отдохнуть в одиночестве. Но сейчас он ощущал себя одиноким и брошенным против непонятного врага и без всякого оружия, отчего обижался и чувствовал себя полным идиотом. — Хотя есть одна вещь, — снова отмер капитан, — если на вечере будет Кучики Рей, сделай вид, что незнаком с ней. Прежде вы никак не могли увидеться или пообщаться, а зыбкие объяснения, основанные на случайностях, никого не убедят и оставят неприятные впечатления. 

— Я вас понял, — Ренджи припомнил ту милую скромную девушку и понадеялся, что встретится с ней сегодня. Вряд ли бы он стал вести с ней беседы, но было бы приятно иметь в комнате хотя бы одного искреннего и неиспорченного человека, как напоминание, что дело вовсе не в воспитании. 

— Тебе не стоит переживать так сильно и уж тем более показывать это другим, — неожиданно заговорил Кучики-сама, решая для себя что-то и выглядя на порядок бодрее. Вот это хотя бы походило на совет! Ренджи приободрился и улыбнулся в ответ. — Завтра вечером мы закончим с договором, раз сегодня не получится. Пока подписей нет ты будешь лишь лейтенантом, а значит и отношение к тебе будет, хм, соответствующее. 

Как капитан уже успел пояснить, что Инада, что Симомура, что Тетсуро, что любой другой почтенный обитатель поместья к военной системе Готей 13 относились крайне пренебрежительно и давно забыли к чему она была сформирована и от кого защищала. Богатые древние дома легкомысленно считали, что имея в закромах могущественные артефакты, а в рядах сильных воинов, сам Готей со всеми обязанностями к нему прилагающимися им ни к чему. Недавняя война с Айзеном немного встряхнула засахарвишиеся умы, но то, что против Сообщества Душ встал бывший капитан хорошей молвы среди знати не делало и сомнений не развеивало. Большая и не слишком поворотливая черепаха по имени Готей 13 требовала существенных вливаний денег, а львиная доля расходов оплачивалась из казны четырёх великих кланов, которым кроме денег приходилось жертвовать в армию своих отпрысков в достаточном количестве и без исключения. Военная система же предполагала, что жаловать всех будут по способностям, а не по родству или количеству монет в кошеле, что нравилось далеко не всем. Особенно бесталанным, неприлично богатым и излишне гордым.

— Вот это пережить можно, — отмахнулся Ренджи, чувствуя облегчение и расслабляясь.

В Ивовые комнаты они вошли аккурат под взрыв смеха: большая компания дружно потешалась над каким-то покрасневшим и растерянным мужчиной, который пытался что-то сказать и как-то оправдаться, но его уже никто не слушал. Людей оказалось неожиданно много, Ренджи почему-то думал, что их ждут человека три или четыре, не считая слуг, но пространство всей комнаты было усеяно людьми, как земля под яблоней в конце лета. Кто-то курил тонкие трубки, поэтому под потолком плавал тонкий ароматный туман, пахнущий то ли вишней, то ли ещё чем. Асикага, отсмеявшись, не стала подниматься, но помахала веером, привлекая внимание к прибавлению:

— Мой господин, как чудесно, что вы не переменили решение, скорее же присоединяйтесь к нам! Коба-сан только-только рассказал такую смешную историю, вам обязательно надо услышать её, иначе вечер будет неполным, — она указала на место рядом с собой, в центре комнаты и центре внимания, где двоим было не усесться. Так даже лучше. Торчать рядом с капитаном — привлекать к себе внимание. 

— Я бы не смог отказать вам в просьбе, — довольно вежливо и тепло склонил голову Кучики, довольно быстро переменяясь в настроении и лице. Ренджи не мог уверенно сказать, что именно изменилось, но учуял расположение к местным и расслабленность, которую в отряде и вообще на службе себе не позволял. В конце концов, Ренджи даже обрадовался, что его насильно притащили на сборище, потому что мог понаблюдать за новой стороной Кучики-сама, которую видеть никогда прежде не доводилось. — Прошу вас всех познакомиться с моим лейтенантом и запомнить его имя, — сказал он так легко и ровно, что Ренджи и внимания не обратил, если бы не реакция всех остальных в комнате, которые так или иначе оторвались от своих дел и не посмотрели на новичка.

— Меня зовут Абараи Ренджи. Очень рад присоединиться к вашему веселью сегодня, — поклонился он. Коса, в которую Тетсуро предложил переплести хвост, скатилась по спине на плечо, звеня игрушечными бубенчиками на шнурке. Получилось, наверное, глупо, но отказаться от этого подарка Ренджи никак не мог, потому со шнуром почти не расставался. Никогда прежде он за собой такой сентиментальности не замечал, но сейчас решил в такой мелочи себе не отказывать, надеясь, что капитану будет приятно.

— Ренджи, думаю рядом с Миямото-саном ты проведёшь время лучше всего, — Кучики-сама указал на своего капитана, который сидел ближе к раскрытым створкам в сад и грел руки о жаровню. Услышав разговор, он обернулся и согласно закивал. — Ведь вы встречались прежде, а значит быстрее найдёте точки соприкосновения, — разжёвывал Кучики-сама, кажется не Ренджи, а всем присутствующим, каким-то хитрым образом через простые слова поясняя что-то очень сложное.

— Абараи-сан! Я столько слышал про вашу схватку с Араки и Инадой от кого угодно, но только не от непосредственных участников. Прошу вас, утолите любопытство и расскажите всё в подробностях, иначе я не усну, а то эти двое избегают рассказа всеми правдами и неправдами. Уверен, что им стыдно из-за проигрыша.

— Не считаю, что им стоит стыдиться того поединка, — довольно громко заявил Ренджи и первым сдвинулся с места, оставляя своего капитана за спиной. — Я вот знатно повеселился и даже умудрился подглядеть хитрый удар, теперь хоть проси об ещё одном бое, чтобы опробовать.

— Если хорошо попросите, то я не смогу отказать, — рассмеялся Миямото, ничуть не смутившись простого дружественного тона, который взял Ренджи, не зная, как лучше себя повести, когда на него пялились смотрели почти все. И не просто смотрели, а оценивали.

— Даже не знаю могу ли просить вас о таком, — улыбнулся Ренджи, удобно и свободно усаживаясь рядом на пухлую подушку, повторяя раскованную позу собеседника.

— Знаете о чём хочу вас попросить, Абараи-сан? — хитро подмигнул Миямото. — Выпейте со мной. Сегодня слуги достали из закромов особо душистое вино, вы обязаны его хотя бы пригубить.

Согласившись не только пригубить, но и немного выпить, Ренджи кивнул и неспешно рассказал про свою драку с двумя капитанами и лейтенатом Симомурой. К ним подтянулось сразу несколько заинтересованных слушателей, кокетливые дамы и разгорячённые мужчины, что Ренджи даже смутился и сбился с начала, где Симомура раздразнил его. Вслух он попенял на свою азартность, а про себя на болтливость: вот опять он думал, что тихо отмолчится в сторонке, но вместо этого собрал вокруг себя толпу зевак, развлекая их своим видом и своей болтовней. Хорошо что Миямото в этот раз не набрасывался на него со странными вопросами и непонятными упрёками, а вёл себя сносно, если не хорошо, и подыгрывал и участвовал в разговоре не меньше, шутя и привлекая незнакомых Ренджи людей в беседу. Неожиданно, но Асикага оказалась права, и компания оказалась так же хороша, как и вино, которую подала миленькая совсем молоденькая девушка, боящаяся поднять глаза на Абараи. Это не укрылось от Миямото:

— Знаете какие слухи ходят, Абараи-сан? — со сверкающими глазами спросил он. Прочие собеседники оживились ещё больше и подались вперёд, желая услышать всё до слова и увидеть всё до взгляда. — Что вы попросили нашего многоуважаемого господина Кучики Бьякую найти вам хорошую жену, потому он вас в поместье и привёл. Будто вы хотите себе в жёны обычную душу, не шинигами, чтобы она всегда дома ждала с ужином и тёплыми объятиями, а не с рассказами про солдатню. А где таких девушек, красивых и преданных, искать, если не здесь? 

— Так вот почему от меня все красавицы бегут врассыпную сразу, стоит мне шаг ступить сюда? Я то всё переживал, что видимо лицом не вышел и что на меня смотреть страшно, а оно вон как оказывается, — рассмеялся Ренджи, веселя и остальных. — Скажу так, жену я пока специально не ищу, но если случится с кем-то любовь, так тому и быть. Я не загадываю.

— Но уже не стесняетесь пробовать приглянувшихся, — бросила какая-то дама из-за веера и вводя в ступор. До Ренджи долго доходило, что она имеет в виду, и какую из местных девиц он успел обесчестить и забыть. Наверное, недоумение на его лице проступило так отчётливо и ярко, что дама смутилась и усомнилась в своих словах. — Это слухи, конечно…

— Так если вы не знаете наверняка, зачем несправедливо обвиняете человека? Таким нехитрым способом вы черните не чужое, а своё слово! — возмутился какой-то мужчина без имени, но с большими ушами, гневаясь вместо Ренджи. 

Ссориться и дальше выяснять отношения у них не вышло, потому что на другом конце комнаты поднялся шум и волнение: кажется затевался новый заход игры в рифмы и стихи, о которой говорила Асикага. Пока ведущий громко рассказывал нехитрые правила, Ренджи наконец сообразил что же ему вменили. Тот раз, когда их с капитаном застукали в кабинете! Неудивительно, что он не сразу понял, о чём речь, ведь Кучики-саму скромной дамой на выданье назвать было нельзя, да и в постельных утехах он был сведущ не меньше самого Ренджи. Тут ещё подумать, кто кого совратил, с такими-то стонами! Припоминая ту ночь и то, как она хорошо кончилась в его комнате в казармах, он толком не следил за игрой и не вслушивался в строфы, которые то вызывали вздохи и ахи, то взрывы смеха. 

Пока более образованные и начитанные перекидывались стишками, как снежками, легко подхватывая друг за другом мотивы и рифмы, Ренджи поманил зарвавшуюся служанку и тихонько попросил принести ему какую-нибудь плотную закуску под вино, а лучше три, порядком проголодавшись. Сегодня ему выдалось только позавтракать, днём было не до еды, а вечером они с капитаном притащились сюда. Разговорами сыт не будешь. Эта служанка расстаралась, а может пожалела его, и быстро притащила несколько пиал с грибами, бобами и темпурой, расставила всё на столе и быстро скрылась из виду, даже глаз не подняв. Не очень приятно, конечно, но Ренджи уже завлекла еда. Он управился с половиной темпуры, но пришлось ловить пёстрый мячик с шелухой от какой-то крупы внутри, который почти прилетел ему в голову, если бы не оголённые и отточенные инстинкты.

— Ваша очередь, господин лейтенант! — хитро улыбнулась Асикага. — Вам нужно начать со слова “камыш”.

— Я не знаю таких стихов, извините, — Ренджи расслаблено покачал головой, настроенный мирный лад едой. Вот так немного ему надо было для жизни! И даже навязчивая дамочка не раздражала, хотя она явно задумала неугодного гостя опозорить. — Да и такие игры не совсем по мне, если на чистоту.

— Неужели вам интереснее отужинать, чем присоединиться к игре? — упрекнула его Аскикага, явно взывая к совести. Зря, Ренджи её сожрал.

— Я всё-таки шинигами, без еды мне сложно. Должен же я откуда-то брать силы?

— Но ваш капитан, Бьякуя-сама, даже не выразил заинтересованности в ужине, хотя мы все предлагали ему не стесняться компании, — не отступалась Асикага, на этот раз пытаясь укорить со всех сторон положительным и очень удачным примером. — Как же так?

— А тут я сам теряюсь в догадках, — Ренджи взвесил мячик в руке и кинул капитану, который поймал его легко и элегантно, даже придержав рукав, чтобы не оголить локоть. — Кучики-сама, неужели вы не голодаете? Вы же сильнее меня, а значит ваш голод мучительнее.

Таким нехитрым ходом замечательно вышло перевести разговор с себя на главу клана, который от подобного внимания не страдал, а заодно отвлечь всех от заносчивой дамочки, которая явно разозлилась, что её умный ход так просто парировали.

— Для воспитания сильного духа, нужно не потакать ему, а наоборот испытывать и тем самым взращивать и укреплять, — глубокомысленно изрёк капитан, вызывая тихую волну шёпотков и одобрения. — Не потакая голоду, я укрощаю его и от того испытываю его слабее, — замерев на секунду, он перебросил мячик обратно Ренджи, зараза такая, а значит надо было что-то отвечать.

— Так если тело слабо, оно вряд ли выдержит сильный дух, — он задумчиво повертел мячик в руках и перевёл взгляд на капитана, который всем видом выражал несогласие, хотя и мускулом не двинул. Публика всё ждала ответа. Ренджи сжал игрушку в ладони и уселся в приличную позу, чтобы склонится в глубоком поклоне. — Ну раз так, тогда я попрошу вас, капитан Кучики, и дальше отказывать себе в еде, чтобы я поскорее нагнал ваш уровень силы и победил вас в поединке один на один.

Когда он выпрямился, то встретился с лицами удивлёнными и даже поражёнными. Честно говоря, Ренджи не очень понял, что такого ужасного он сказал и даже немного испугался, что пошутил непонятно и несмешно, и немного заторможено перевёл взгляд на капитана. От сердца отлегло, когда Ренджи наткнулся на весёлый взгляд и налёт улыбки на губах:

— Неужели, ты совсем отчаялся, раз просишь поддаться?

— А что поделать? Победить вас моя давняя мечта. Ковыляю к ней как могу, — Ренджи не удержался и заулыбался.

— Чтобы жизнь была полна впечатлений и смысла, в ней должна быть несбыточная мечта. Пускай у тебя будет эта, — поддел его капитан, усмехаясь в привычно сдержанной манере.

Обстановка, было накалившаяся, быстро вернулась к той лёгкости, с которой начиналась. В ответ на шутку Кучики Ренджи притворно и громко разохался, как жестока к нему судьба, что ни капитана нагнать не может, ни стихов про камыши не знает, и что в пору помирать, раз всё так беспросветно плохо. Хорошо, что вокруг него собрались люди слишком вежливые приличные, а потому какая-то очередная дама с тихим смехом и добрыми глазами сказала, что выручит Ренджи и расскажет стих за него, за что получила искреннюю благодарность. Ренджи передал ей мячик с таких достоинством и уважением, будто не игрушку отдавал, а величайшую драгоценность, а потом со спокойной душой вернулся к еде, будто ничего и не было. Пристальный взгляд Асикаги он благополучно проигнорировал.

*** 

— Такой волнительный момент… — тихо выдохнул Кира, когда охрана пропустила их через главные ворота, а вежливый слуга, поджидающий именно их, провёл к нужному корпусу. 

Как ни странно, но подписывать договор Кучики-сама решил не в своих комнатах, а почти что в храме. Ренджи немного смутил выбор места, но неспешно шагая за слугой он успел разглядеть многочисленный свитки, висящие по стенам и обозначающие разные вехи из жизни клана Кучики. Целый ряд в галерее был посвящён клятвам глав кланов, которые заступали на пожизненную службу клану и писали об этом красивую каллиграфию, которую вешали на всеобщее обозрение. Клятву капитана Ренджи узнал издалека по манере писать “крыши” и “подпорки” в иероглифах, но останавливаться и вчитываться не стал, отложив это на потом. На других свитках увековечивали вхождение каких-то семей в клан, победы в старых войнах, почётных членов клана и особенно радостные или горестные события, которые для каждого Кучики были значимыми. Пройтись бы здесь с капитаном и послушать его рассказы, вместо того чтобы читать нудные книжки...

— Абараи, ты не волнуешься? — снова заговорил Кира, не в силах молчать.

— Как отшибло всё, — Ренджи покачал головой и коса съехала с плеча на спину. Опять его вырядили в новую одежду, тут Тетсуро постарался и озаботился какими-то там приличиями, в которые Ренджи он посвятить не потрудился, просто позавчера выдал свёрток с одеждой и запиской, в каком порядке положено одеваться. Когда они встретились с Кирой в городе друг что-то по его одежде прочитал, хотя может поразился откуда у Ренджи могут взяться такие дорогие шмотки. Уточнять не хотелось. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. — Я столько всякого надумал по началу, переживал, надо ли мне это, справлюсь ли, не взвою от жизни в поместье… Сомнений было много, да и страхов тоже, но потом мы с капитаном поговорили по делу, обсудили договор хорошенько. Представь, он мне лично разжевал каждый пункт! Как после такого волноваться?

— Ну да, ну да, — задумчиво покивал Кира и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Я лишь немного удивлён, что… Да впрочем и неважно всё это. Ты ведь рад? Столько возможностей открывается, можно жить не одним Готеем. Далеко не каждому такая роскошь выпадает.

— По большому счёту — да, но не вот этой детской наивной радостью… Нет восторга, но я рад перспективам.

— Разумно.

Слуга остановился на перепутье галерей и указал на большую залу в конце восточной, где их уже ждали. В молчании и лёгком трепете Ренджи двинулся вперёд, давя желание ухватиться за меч от волнения, которое его накрыло одним моментом. Почему-то подписание представлялось какими-то обычными посиделками, что затевали лейтенанты и куда зазывали высшее руководство, но только до этой секунды. Торжественность момента наконец достигла крови и разнеслась по всему телу, а атмосферу делали не только ветхие бумаги и сдержанно-богатые комнаты, но и древнее дерево половиц, что скрипело под ногами от каждого шага, и собственный формальный наряд, и молчаливая почтительность друга, и две статные фигуры в конце пути.

Поклонившись у порога, они с Кирой сели на заготовленные места, чтобы поклониться уже сидя и получить поклоны в ответ. Сегодня Кучики-сама был при всех регалиях, да и цвета его одежд были непривычно яркими из-за контраста жёлтого и чёрного. В его фигуре, осанке, взгляде и даже поклоне так сильно чувствовалось всё благородство и воля клана Кучики, культивируемые веками, что у Ренджи мурашки по спине пробежали. Со всеми их рабочими буднями, войнами, армейкой, а потом поцелуями и ночами, он подзабыл, что из себя представлял Кучики Бьякуя, кем он был и что значили все приставки к именам, шарфы и перчатки. Он забыл, что целовал самого могущественного человека во всём Сообществе Душ, потому что этот человек позволил ему забыться. Сейчас же настал момент, когда всем необходимо было занять те места, которым они соответствовали, так что Кучики Бьякуя снова стал главой самого богатого и влиятельного клана, а Абараи Ренджи никем.

До великой милости, которую даровали обычному босяку и выскочке, оставалось лишь несколько формальных фраз и росчерков кистью. У Ренджи дыхание перехватило от осознания. Хорошо, что говорить от него пока не требовалось, лишь бы клякс не наделать.

— Сегодня я, двадцать восьмой глава клана Кучики — Кучики Бьякуя, жалую человеку передо мной имя, чин и почётное место в клане Кучики, — привычным ровным голосом начал капитан. Говорил он тихо, но каждое его слово грохотало в ушах и голове колоколами. — Свидетели с каждой стороны, беспристрастные и не имеющие дел с кланом, но люди честные и именами своими дорожащие, подтвердят акт моей воли и, при нужде, обязаны ничего не утаивая и не искажая, рассказать всю правду, что увидели сегодня, подтверждая слова каждого из нас. Вместе с ответственностью, я возлагаю на этих людей доверие и уверенность в их честности и добрых намерениях для тех, за кого они свидетельствуют.

— Мои мысли чисты и бескорыстны, — отозвался капитан Кёраку, которого без пёстрой накидки видеть было непривычно. 

— Я не ищу ни зла, ни корысти, — в свою очередь сказал Кира.

Кучики-сама величественно кивнул, принимая их слова и замер истуканом, пока Тетсуро, проныливый старикашка, вносил заранее заготовленные свитки, кисти и тушницы, устраивая их между капитанами и лейтенантами, сидевшими напротив друг друга. Явление старого слуги Ренджи немного расслабило и вернуло в реальный мир, где существовали и другие люди помимо почти богоподобных аристократов и недостойных муравьёв под их ногами.

— У всех нас было время ознакомиться с бумагами и составить мнение, справедливы или нет условия в них, — Кучики наконец-то направил взгляд на человека, а именно на Изуру, который с честью выдержал его и даже не вздрогнул. Почти. — Кира-сан, вы считаете сделку справедливой? 

— Да, многоуважаемый господин Кучики-сама, — твёрдо ответил Кира. В отличии от Ренджи он довольно легко принял старинные письмена, усомнившись лишь в тройке слов, но очень сильно удивился щедростью и некоторыми требованиями. Кажется, пояснения Ренджи его немного успокоили и сомнения развеяли, но лицо у него сильно не переменилось. Кто знает, что он такого углядел в бумагах, но Ренджи так и не сознался, только многословно и бурно заверил, что сам договор так хорош, что он с удовольствием поменялся бы с другом местами, если тот внезапно решит передумать. — У меня нет сомнений на счёт него. 

— Кёраку-сан, у вас есть возражения? — фраза была чисто протокольной, другого ответа кроме как “нет, всё пучком” не предполагалось.

— У меня есть вопрос. Могу ли я задать его при всех? Подозреваю, что Кира-сан просто постеснялся задать его, — интересный поворот! Ренджи видел, что Изуру отмалчивался из-за чего-то, но никаких ответов или хотя бы намёков не добился. Значит, в бумагах имелось что-то такое, что человеку из аристократии было видно так же ясно, как луну на чистом небе. Опасности или обмана Ренджи не чувствовал, но любопытство проснулось.

— Слушаем вас, Кёраку-сан, — если Кучики и был недоволен, то ничем это не выказал.

— Скажите, многоуважаемый господин Кучики-сама, знает ли Абараи Ренджи о потайном смысле договора, который сегодня подпишет? Если он очевиден и Кире-сану, и мне, то вы точно должны знать о нём.

Ренджи нахмурился и удивлённо поднял глаза на сослуживцев. Какого хрена? Что здесь творилось? Какой ещё потайной смысл, о котором знали все, кроме Ренджи? Почему Изуру молчал, если вещь очевидная? Нахрена тогда он вообще показывал ему эти злосчастные бумажки?!

— Да, я знаю о скрытом смысле. Абараи Ренджи тоже осведомлён о нём, но лишь в другой, более чёткой манере, — да о чём они говорили?! Что за тайны? Что за секреты? Да ещё о которых боялись говорить вслух, от которых призванные свидетели бледнели и отводили глаза, и о которых Ренджи, оказывается, уже знал!

— И он… согласен? — удивлённо уточнил капитан Кёраку.

— Да, — односложно ответил Кучики, не скрывая взгляда и явно говоря правду. Успокоила ли эта непрошибаемая уверенность самого Ренджи? По-хорошему, не должна была, потому что нельзя так сильно полагаться на честность другого человека. То, что он доверился Кучики Бьякуе, все глупые доводы смывало приливной волной, потому что за этого человека Ренджи костьми бы лёг. Может глупо, но постепенно прикрывать спину и оберегать от ударов у него вошло в привычку, которая пока что ни разу не отзывалась чем-то плохим. Он доверял, а потому легко заразился чужой уверенностью. Если Кучики-сама говорил, что Ренджи знает, то так и было. 

От простого ответа капитан Кёраку странно крякнул, замер на долгую секунду и жестом показал, что готов продолжать церемонию. Изуру тоже покивал, что у него больше нет вопросов, но взгляда не поднял, упрямо смотря на свои колени. Кучики своё отношение придержал при себе и развернул бумаги, чтобы первым оставить свою волю:

— Сегодня, я жалую Абараи Ренджи звание сержанта в страже клана Кучики. Вместе с этим званием он заступает на службу в качестве личного стражника главы клана и будет подчиняться только его приказам и следовать его воле и ничьей более. Вместе с этим званием Абараи Ренджи получает право стоять в одних рядах с капитанами и лейтенантами клана Кучики без боязни быть осмеянным за дерзость, потому что сам глава клана счёл его равным и достойным. Вместе с этим званием я закрепляю Абараи Ренджи в списках наёмных членов, подтверждая его принадлежность к клану и возлагая на него всю ответственность за эту великую честь.

Почему-то на бумаге это смотрелось не так величественно, как на словах. Сейчас, в помпезных формальных фразах, всё, что наобещал ему капитан выглядело слишком… щедро? Не то, чтобы Ренджи хотя бы половина из этого всего была нужна, но сам факт, что на него высыпали даров столько, сколько даже самому талантливому воину за всю жизнь не выпадет, смотрелось странно, конечно, если не принимать во внимание их постельные упражнения, которые капитана, видимо, знатно впечатлили.

Тем временем на последней странице договора Кучики-сама быстро и аккуратно вывел формальную фразу-подтверждение и поставил свою роспись красной тушью, острыми мазками кисти накладывая её поверх чёрной. Затем он взял второй точно такой же и повторил надписи неспешно и размеренно, пока высыхала тушь на первом. Два экземпляра обязаны были храниться в разных местах и были ещё одним подтверждением сделки, чтобы у каждой из сторон было доказательство в случае спора или конфликта. Где хранить свой договор Ренджи пока не знал, всё ломал голову, где вышло бы надёжнее, и даже посоветоваться ни с кем не мог, потому что капитан велел сохранить место в тайне ото всех.

Развернув бумагу к себе, Ренджи вывел рядом ту же формальную фразу и кривоватую подпись, которую почти не писал кистью, пользуясь именной печатью. При взгляде на два разных почерка стало стыдно и неловко за свою неуклюжесть, а ведь он репетировал и тренировался! После них Кира и капитан Кёраку тоже расписались, окончательно заверяя документы и заканчивая быструю, но важную церемонию. Выложив свитки в одном ему понятном порядке, Кучики-сама отложил кисти и поправил рукав, чтобы сказать завершающее слово, а Ренджи опять ощутил неясное волнение.

— Прошу позаботиться обо мне и моей семье. Я вверяю свою жизнь в ваши руки Абараи-сан, — очень-очень-очень торжественно произнёс Кучики-сама, никогда прежде к Ренджи так не обращавшийся. От его слов против воли на щёки наполз румянец смущения и удивления. Дальше же всё стало ещё хуже, потому что Кучики-сама согнулся в земном поклоне, подкрепляя им всю глубину своих слов и намерений.

Ренджи смотрел на него во все глаза и боролся с порывом немедленно попросить Кучики-сама встать и не валять дурака. Как бы не смущало увиденное, он был обязан отреагировать также достойно, как повёл бы себя Кучики-сама на его месте. Глава клана вверял ему свою жизнь! И все слова и бумажки терялись на фоне того, что он стукнулся лбом об пол, чтобы выразить глубокое почтение тому, кому доверял ответственность за себя! Уважение шло рука об руку с тяжёлым долгом, который Ренджи ещё предстояло прочувствовать всей шкурой.

— Спасибо за оказанную мне честь. Я не подведу, — Ренджи тоже прижался к земле, вкладывая в поклон всю благодарность и трепет, что сейчас испытывал. В красивые речи он не умел, но подумал, что искренность Кучики-сама оценит выше всего остального. Выпрямиться ему велели лёгким касанием до плеча, от которого снова бросило в жар, только уже другой природ. В первую секунду Ренджи даже стало неловко за свою похотливость, а потом он подумал, что заботиться о Кучики-сама можно по всякому, лишь бы ему нравилось, поэтому стыд быстро улетучился, уступая пространным планам, как бы провести эту ночь.

— Ну что же я могу сказать, Абараи, — хмыкнул капитан Кёраку уже у ворот, прощаясь. — Раз ты теперь богач, то просто обязан проставиться за свой счёт на следующей попойке. 

— Понимаю-понимаю, — рассмеялся Ренджи, прикидывая с каким размахом дорогие друзья и уважаемые сослуживцы захотят отпраздновать знаменательное событие. — Подготовлюсь со всей ответственностью!

На обратном пути в корпус Кучики-сама Ренджи не выдержал, выбрал уединённый просматриваемый коридор и всё-таки спросил, подавшись всем телом вперёд и понижая голос:

— Кучики-сама, что за тайный смысл? Чувствую себя идиотом, все всё поняли, кроме меня…

— Что, помимо своих прямых обязанностей, ты должен спать со мной, — без запинки и заминки ответил Кучики-сама, степенно продолжая путь по галерее и игнорируя, что Ренджи споткнулся от удивления. Ну да. Тогда неудивительно, что Кира постеснялся спросить вслух или как-то прокомментировать. И тогда неудивительно, что Кучики-сама ответил, что Ренджи в курсе. Уж кто-кто, а Абараи поболее прочих знал об этой, хм, своей обязанности, которая ни в коем случае не была в тягость.

— И как они это поняли?

— По тем частям текста, которые ты не смог интерпретировать как раз из-за иносказательности иероглифов. Я же не обратил твоё внимание на них, потому что не счёл это важным. Не могу сказать, что подобные обязанности прямо прописаны в договоре, но сочетание слов подразумевает. Ты недоволен?

— Ну… могли хотя бы предупредить… — нахмурился Ренджи, переваривая легкомысленные слова капитана. — Теперь как-то неловко, что все всё поняли, да ещё таким странным образом. 

— Ренджи, как ты догадывался и раньше, наша связь в любом случае станет известна всем, у кого есть уши, — безмятежно отозвался Кучики-сама. Лица его видно не было, но скорее всего он тихо веселился над наивным Ренджи, потому что с самого начала знал, как всё будет, и теперь наслаждался представлением, которое сам и поставил. — Если тебе интересно, то Асикага Миноцуко уже догадалась. И нет, она мне ничего не говорила, но, думаю, ты и сам понял, что её поведение по отношению к тебе имело под собой почву, — приревновала значит, заключил Ренджи, хмурясь. — Я считаю, что в тот вечер ты повёл себя более чем достойно, и прошу держаться на том же уровне, потому что моё первое распоряжение будет связано с этой дамой.

— Повинуюсь вашей воле, — не слишком воодушевлённо пробормотал Ренджи, скисая от таких новостей. Мало того, что он понятия не имел, как теперь к нему будут относиться окружающие в свете такой неравной любовной связи, так ещё и со стервой придётся цацкаться и терпеть всякое малоприятное, чтобы ни в коем случае не задеть и не обидеть благородную даму. Решительно наплевав на все мутные мысли, Ренджи решил исправить себе настроение самым приятным способом. — У вас были планы на ночь? Можно было бы, ну, отпраздновать.

— Мы не закончили дела. Возможно, после них, — задумчиво ответил Кучики-сама.

Ренджи уже пора было распрощаться со своей наивностью: в клане ничего не бывает просто и быстро. Устроившись в бордовом кабинете, в котором глава клана решал все вопросы внутрисемейные и хранил соответствующие документы, и в котором они вместе провели почти все вечера прошедшей недели за разбором договора и ситуаций в нём, Ренджи быстро получил первое поручение в новом звании: отдать распоряжение о своём же назначении любому лейтенанту или капитану, что найдётся в казармах. Распоряжение на особой бумаге вылетело из-под его руки легко и быстро, будто каждый день такие письма ваял. Ренджи даже залюбовался, как тяжёлые рукава одежд колыхнулись пока Кучики-сама просушивал тушь и складывал бумагу в конверт с восковой печатью. Песня, а не обычная рабочая рутина. Взгляды его, разумеется заметили, отчитали и велели поторапливаться. Повздыхав немного, но так и не дождавшись и капли жалости, Ренджи нехотя пошёл в казармы, плутая и постоянно спрашивая дорогу у всех подряд.

— Абараи-сан! — встретил его слишком радостный оклик. Фукуи так энергично помахал ему рукой, привлекая внимание, что чуть не свалился с террасы. — Добрый вечер! — энтузиазм немного поутих, когда он увидел богатые формальные одежды Ренджи, которые говорили о каком-то важном событии, и которые вряд ли мог позволить себе даже зажиточный аристократ. Тетсуро в записке очень подробно пояснил о сорте шёлка и шерсти, красителях и выделке ткани, о кропотливой работе закройщика и швей, тонко намекая о стоимости парадной одежды: попортишь эти тряпки и до глубокой старости будешь расплачиваться. — У вас сегодня праздник?..

— Все говорят, что да, а я пока сам не знаю, есть ли повод для радости, — подшутил Ренджи. Он показал на угол конверта, торчащего из-за отворота косоде. — С сегодняшнего дня я сержант стражи Кучики. Пришёл распоряжение начальству отдать.

— Сержант? — глаза Фукуи раскрылись так широко, что Ренджи без труда разглядел в них ужас напополам с восторгом. — Вот это да… Наш капрал, когда узнает, наверное, от злости лопнет. Он вас припоминал пару раз… Неважно! Поздравляю вас с назначением, Абараи-сан! Вы хороший человек и умелый воин, я уверен, что вы очень хорошо проявите себя на службе! Вы знаете к какому из младших лейтенантов вас прикрепили?

— О, кхм, — ладно, Ренджи немного смутился, но только потому что знал, что своим ответом смутит Фукуи. Стоило уже привыкать говорить кто он без стеснения и смущения, потому что милый Фукуи ему такую слабость простит, а вот остальные обитатели поместья вряд ли. — Я в подчинении лично у главы клана. Я не только сержант, но и личный стражник Кучики-самы.

Кажется, у парнишки мозги потекли через уши, потому что он завис и так толком ничего не сказал в ответ, только невнятно ещё раз поздравил, скомкано попрощался и слишком быстро сбежал куда-то за казармы. Разбираться с его реакциями и эмоциями не хотелось, у Ренджи своих было выше крыши, потому он развернулся в сторону комнат начальства, чтобы отдать уже злосчастную бумагу. Как назло он нарвался не на кого-то незнакомого, а на самого лейтенанта Симомуру, который распоряжение с таким мрачным видом, будто Ренджи вместо него поставили. Честно наплевав на его слишком уж недовольное лицо, Ренджи пришлось идти следом, чтобы оставить свои подписи в списках стражи и официальном именном листе со званием и датой поступления на службу. От бюрократии, которой конца и края видно не было, хотелось выть и жевать стены, а от слишком разной реакции на новый чин сбежать куда подальше.

Перенервничав и окончательно смешавшись в чувствах, Ренджи поспешил обратно к Кучики-саме, намереваясь настоять на той самой части их договора — тайно-очевидной и не самой приличной. И желательно без всяких бумажек, подписей и опостылевших разговоров! Как назло к главе кто-то припёрся на аудиенцию, голоса слышались издалека, поэтому Ренджи засел в одной из внутренних комнат и в ожидании разглядывал подписи на своей копии договора, думая, как же его надёжно сохранить. Хоть в архивы отряда прячь! Не имея пока лучшей идеи, Ренджи решил так и поступить, если ничего не решит. Найдёт самый пыльный или плохо освещённый угол, сделает там схрон и сложит договор туда, а потом благополучно забудет, куда спрятал важную бумагу, и не сможет найти. 

Нет, ему совершенно точно нужен был отдых. Хорошо, что в коридорах заслышались шаги, а значит визитёры уходили восвояси. Ренджи слишком поспешно выскочил наружу и всё-таки наткнулся на каких-то Кучики, которые встретили его не только внимательными взглядами, будто накрепко запоминали как он выглядит, но и вежливыми поклонами. Конечно он поклонился в ответ, но удивился знатно, потому что прежде его редко кто таким почётом одаривал. Да, к этому тоже стоило привыкать скорее.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — Кучики-сама стоял спиной ко входу, но личность вошедшего угадал безошибочно. Он махнул рукавом в сторону и замер, потому что Ренджи оказался рядом за секунду и подхватил руку, поднося ладонь к лицу и целуя тыльную сторону, затянутую в перчатку. 

— Не надо никаких подарков… — почти взмолился Ренджи, не готовый к новым сюрпризам. — Давайте отдохнём. Вместе. Под одним одеялом и желательно без одежды, — он покрывал ткань перчатки поцелуями, обнимал недвижимого Кучики-саму за талию и искренне считал, что на этой неделе он отлично потрудился и заслужил немного ласки. 

Кучики-сама всё-таки обернулся, изучая лицо Ренджи и проведя по его губам пальцами. Целовать эти обманчиво изящные руки он мог бесконечно долго, поэтому сразу прихватил подушечки губами, дразнясь.

— У меня ещё одна встреча. После неё, — разочарование на его лице прочиталось так явно, что даже повеселило Кучики-сама. Он позволил себе отмереть и легко улыбнуться, вместе с весельем просочилась такая же гудящая усталость, которую испытывал сам Ренджи. — Как иначе клан узнает о тебе, если я никому не расскажу?

И он выгнал Ренджи из кабинета, позволив ему зажечь светильники и быстро поцеловать в высокую скулу. 

*** 

Предлагая Киру Изуру в качестве свидетеля Бьякуя даже не подозревал, что за скромной и даже излишне стеснительной натурой прячется некто проницательный и думающий. Кёраку-сан своим вопросом про смысл, спрятанный между строк, удивил, но не так же сильно, как Кира, который, пусть и не высказал ничего вслух, но реакцией своей дал понять, что тоже сумел разглядеть то, что по идее не должен был. Не думал Бьякуя, что этот молодой человек получил достойное образование, ведь его семья разорилась довольно давно, ещё на колене прадеда Изуру. Что же, видимо, фамилию и всё нематериальное, что удалось скопить, они чтили так же ревностно, как и древнейшие кланы. С такими людьми всегда приятно иметь дело. Стоило при случае посоветовать Ренджи держаться такого друга, лишним не будет. 

Признаваться сослуживцам в любовной связи со своим же лейтенантом было до крайности неловко, но и выбора иного не оставалось. Врать или умалчивать Бьякуя не посчитал нужным, потому что истина всё равно вскрылась бы в ближайшие месяцы, а заведомо ставить себя в слабую позицию недальновидного глупца было бы крайне неловко. В конце концов он сам хотел, чтобы про их с Ренджи любовную связь узнали как можно скорее, чтобы не посягать на баланс и не наводить ненужных мыслей, что клан Кучики наращивает военные силы, готовясь к очередной междоусобной войне. Последнее чего Бьякуе хотелось, так это распрей и дележа территорий, золота и артефактов: на его век хватило изгнания клана Шиба и всей этой крайне некрасивой возни с Куросаки, а потом и с Айзеном. Было бы чудесно хотя бы лет сто пожить спокойно, но предчувствие, пока такое же тонкое, как и запах цветущих нарциссов, не давало расслабиться и велело быть настороже.

— Бьякуя-сама, вы просили посетить вас. Что-то срочное? — дорогая сестра Нашики-сан, правда в родстве такая же далёкая, как восьмидесятый район Руконгая, с поклоном вошла в кабинет, отрывая от мыслей. — Вижу, у вас сегодня было важное мероприятие.

— Да. Именно поэтому у меня было несколько распоряжений. К вам тоже, — Бьякуя наконец развернулся к сестре лицом и указал на заготовленное место. Официальные одежды, жёлтые с чёрным, которые мог надеть только глава клана и только по достойному поводу, были такими же тяжёлыми, как и ответственность, приходящая с высоким чином. Хотелось поскорее снять добротные ткани, прибивавшие к земле, и нырнуть в объятья пылкого Ренджи, который совсем перестал стесняться Бьякуи и потому стал более притягательным. — Хочу чтобы вы передали вашей ветви семьи о новом назначении в страже.

— Да кому интересны передвижения в стражниках? — легкомысленно отмахнулась Нашики-сан, но быстро поняла, что погорячилась и склонила голову, показывая, что готова слушать. Седина в её волосах красиво блеснула, окрашиваясь мягким золотистым светом от зажённой лампы. Только сейчас Бьякуя заметил, что дорогая сестра поседела слишком рано для своего возраста, но изъяна не стеснялась и не спешила чернить волосы, как неуклонно диктовала мода.

— С сегодняшнего дня на свой пост заступил личный стражник главы клана, — известил Бьякуя, садясь рядом и протягивая заготовленную бумагу.

— Позвольте угадать, — Нашики-сан бумагу приняла, но даже не подумала в неё глянуть. — Дикарь.

— Абараи Ренджи.

Вот чем, а неумением думать никого с фамилией Кучики упрекнуть было нельзя. Как и предыдущие члены клана, посетившие Бьякую сегодня, Нашики-сан быстро сложила очевидные факты и сделала правильный вывод, который по вкусу ей не пришёлся: красивый нос на секунду презрительно сморщился, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Бьякуя решил спустить ей такое проявление эмоций на первый раз, но только сегодня, он не любил когда его решения критиковали исходя из личных предпочтений, а не более весомых и приемлемых доводов. Они довольно долго сидели молча, но вообще Бьякуя ждал, пока дорогая сестра смирится с принятым решением и выразит соотвествующее почтение.

— Такое назначение будет сложно объяснить, — нехотя выговорила Нашики-сан, нагло требуя подробностей. 

— Мне подумалось, что было бы чудесно возродить давно позабытую традицию. Отдать дань нашим великим и мудрым предкам, — Бьякуя позволил себе пошутить, он устал, а дорогая сестра и не думала убираться восвояси.

— Я лишь переживаю за клан! — оскорбилась та, задирая подбородок. 

— Какое из моих решений вы можете назвать недальновидным и губительным? 

Даже если дорогая сестра и имела в рукаве претензии к главе клана, высказать их она то ли побоялась, то ли постеснялась, вспомнив о совести, приличиях и уважении. К ней отнеслись со всем почтением и стерпели не слишком вежливые реплики, так что настал её черёд.

— Подчиняюсь вашей воле, Бьякуя-сама, — Нашики-сан поклонилась и поспешила прочь.

— Я кое-что вспомнил, — её поймали почти на пороге. Бьякуя с места подниматься не думал, поэтому нагнал в интонации каплю лёгкости, обычно ему не свойственной, чтобы сыграть на неожиданности и не упустить момент. — Абараи Ренджи пожаловался как-то вскользь, что какая-то дама повела себя с ним крайне неприлично, пока он спал. Раз теперь он станет постоянным обитателем поместья, будьте добры отыскать эту даму и передайте, что больше так делать не стоит.

Неизвестно, какое лицо сделалось у дорогой сестры от этих слов, но Бьякуя знатно повеселился, припоминая ей распущенность. Да и не желал он, чтобы его любовника, теперь чуть ли не официального, трогал кто-то ещё: в числе благодетелей Бьякуи щедрость никогда не значилась. Нашики-сан молча удалилась восвояси, так ничего и не ответив. 

Ренджи настиг его на пути в спальни, сонный и недовольный, он преградил путь и попросил следовать за ним. Вымотанный длинным днём Бьякуя просто продолжил идти, куда собирался, не думая, что его должны куда-то отвести. Вместе с этим он разглядывал Ренджи со спины и рассеянно припоминал, видел ли когда-нибудь его с такого ракурса прежде. Скорее всего нет, с чего бы ему ходить следом за кем-то, а не возглавлять как обычно. Дурацкий шнурок, который он подарил в хулиганском порыве был тщательно вплетён в кончик косы так, чтобы бубенчики не бились друг о друга, спрятанные в прядях. Такая ерунда, кажется, но Бьякуя оценил тягу к тишине и покою и к таким мелочам, что ничего по-сути в быту не меняли, но всё равно были приятны.

— Вот, проходите, пожалуйста, — Ренджи отодвинул створку и пригласил в тускло освещённую комнату. В одном углу стояли распорки для одежды, а с другой стороны слуги уже расстелили футон. Хотя, возможно, Ренджи сделал всё сам, не зная чем ещё себя занять в ожидании. — Подойдите сюда, пожалуйста, — он поманил Бьякую ближе к углу с распорками и взялся за пояса, развязывая их самостоятельно и аккуратно.

— Почему на тебе две юкаты? — поинтересовался Бьякуя, не протестуя против помощи в раздевании. На Ренджи действительно красовались две ночные юкаты, одна в тонкую бледно-голубую полоску, а другая с узором из васильков. Подобные модные решения ставили в тупик, но выглядели очень интересно.

— Вы сами в восьми слоях тряпок, а мне всего на два пеняете, — удивился Ренджи, пыхтя над третьи поясом и подныривая под разведёнными руками Бьякуи, чтобы размотать. — Замёрз я что-то, вот и натянул две.

— Будь добр, не ходи по всему поместью в таком виде, соблюдай приличия, — вздохнул Бьякуя, сдерживая зевок. Вряд ли в такой час Ренджи мог наткнуться на слуг в этом корпусе, потому что Тетсуро разгонял всех служек довольно рано в угоду тишине. Вообще это была давняя традиция, когда Бьякуя только осваивался с обязанностями главы клана и не выходил из кабинетов, заваленный работой. В то время он слишком быстро терял концентрацию от любого шума, раздражаясь и злясь, поэтому верный слуга ограждал его от всего чего только можно, лишь бы сохранить душевное равновесие и Бьякуи, и, скорее всего, своё тоже. Как Тетсуро вообще терпел его все эти годы? — Юкаты для сна и бань, а не для прогулок по корпусам. Ты и так прослыл бесстыдником.

— Лень мне в обратном переубеждать, — фыркнул Ренджи, развешивая накиду за накидкой на вешалку и бережно разглаживая складки. Вот Бьякую он трогал с меньшим почтением, не стесняясь хватать за ноги, бока и руки и сжимая их слишком сильно, порой и до синяков. — Лучше побуду буйным в чужих глазах. С таких и спросу меньше, и нарываться мало кто захочет. 

— Какой изысканный план, — не удержался Бьякуя, но про себя согласился.

Ренджи раздел его почти полностью, но замёрзнуть и долго стоять без одежды не дал, быстро накидывая и запахивая ночные одежды и отчего-то за руку ведя к футону, где на подносе заготовил тёплое вино. Пахло оно чудесно, Бьякуя с удовольствием сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем Ренджи прижался к нему всем телом с ленивыми поцелуями в щёки и скулы. Отвечать ему было лень, получилось только обнять и не сразу завалиться на спину, а под тяжестью и теплом другого тела стало совсем хорошо, даже глаз открывать не хотелось, не то что шевелиться.

— Устали? — ответа Ренджи не дождался. — Я тоже… что-то совсем умотался.

— Тогда ступай спать и не мучай ни себя, ни меня, — Бьякуя нехотя открыл глаза, чтобы забраться под одеяло, но наткнулся на жалобное выражение лица, к которому готов не был. — Что?

— Можно с вами лечь, Кучики-сама? Вместо подарка.

— Только сегодня, — Бьякуя сдался без борьбы. — Твои комнаты рядом именно для удобства, — всё-таки пришлось подниматься, чтобы выдернуть одеяло и устроиться вдвоём на футоне для одного.

— Хорошо-хорошо, только сегодня, — пробурчал Ренджи, куда-то в шею, устраивая из чужого плеча подушку. 

— Не припомню, чтобы видел, как ты собирал и перевозил свои вещи из казарм. У тебя было достаточно времени для этого. Я недостаточно строг с тобой, более ты никаких послаблений не получишь, раз пренебрегаешь моими словами, — тихо выговорил Бьякуя, проваливаясь в неожиданно приятный сон, в котором он продолжал ругать и отчитывать Ренджи за безалаберность и разгильдяйство, не скрывая своего буйного нрава и не стесняясь в словах и цветастых эпитетах для такого непробиваемого упрямого идиота, как Абараи.


	13. Chapter 13

— Бьякуя-сама, уже поздний час, — Тетсуро деликатно постучал по деревянной балке, не врываясь и не желая видеть ещё как-нибудь непотребств. Дикарь в своих комнатах сегодня появлялся только днём, а значит известно, что происходило в спальне высокого господина, и очевидно, почему тот проспал.   
На стук и голос первым проснулся Ренджи, нехотя открывая глаза и осматриваясь. В сон его утянуло так, что сейчас он с трудом соображал кто он и где он, что уж говорить о днях недели и обязанностях. Давно он так не выматывался за день, чтобы проспать привычный за десятки лет подъём. Вчера устал не только он, потому что Кучики-сама от тихой побудки и возни под боком даже не пошевелился. Он мирно спал на спине и тихо посапывал через мило приоткрытый рот, потому что Ренджи его придавил своим весом, чуть ли не улёшись всей тушей поверх капитана. Если на Ренджи укладывались на такой манер, будь это даже самая миниатюрная любовница, он храпел так, что слышали все. Слышали и ругались.  
— А сколько времени? — хрипло спросил Ренджи, лениво садясь и отводя выбившиеся из косы волосы от лица.   
— Почти восемь, — ответил Тетсуро.  
— Вот блядство, — выругался Ренджи, привыкший вставать на службу около шести утра.   
— Подготовить форму и умывание?  
— Да-да, будь другом, — зачем-то покивал Ренджи, хотя его не видели. — Кучики-сама, просыпайтесь, — он ласково погладил по плечу, любуясь расслабленным лицом. Капитан в ответ поморщился и повернулся на бок. — Мы в отряд опаздываем.  
— Сегодня ты за главного. Можешь идти, — проворчал капитан в подушку.  
— Сметы за вашей подписью сегодня надо сдать, — напомнил Ренджи, веселясь. Таким Кучики-саму он ещё не видел и зрелищем наслаждался.  
Не то чтобы слова Ренджи Бьякую убедили, но досаду в сердце поселили, отравив приятную дрёму, в которой он находился. Давно он не спал так крепко и так долго, полностью расслабившись и отдохнув, как, может даже, никогда прежде. Мысль о том, чтобы не то что пойти куда-то, а хотя бы сесть отзывалась болью во всём теле, что странно, ведь вчера у них с Ренджи до любовных упражнений так и не дошло. Наверное, его вымотали впечатления от дня, да и не только его, раз Ренджи не разбудил его раньше.   
Пришлось вставать, потому что вместе с Тетсуро вернулись совесть и долг, которые гнали его все эти года и заставляли делать всё в том количестве и качестве, который ждали от главы клана Кучики и капитана шестого отряда. Недовольно следуя за служкой в комнаты, где следовало умыться и переодеться, Бьякуя зацепился мыслью за то, что кандидатура Ренджи хороша была ещё и тем, что можно было поручить не только клановые дела, но и смежные, связанные с Готеем. Да, таких было не слишком много, но каждое из них требовало слишком много времени и душевных сил, а ещё бесконечных разговоров на пределе его вежливости и терпения. Зато Ренджи смог бы уложить в два предложения все аргументы, и их никто не смог бы оспорить из-за выданных самим главой клана полномочий. Мысль приободрила и даже немного спугнула дурное настроение, которым слишком часто начинались дни.   
Стоило утру набрать обороты, как Бьякуя подметил ещё одну забавную вещь. Разумеется, весёлой она была только для него, потому соображения пришлось оставить при себе, чтобы не задеть кое-чью чувствительную душу ненароком. Дело было в обоюдном смущении слуг и Ренджи, которые знали о новом стражнике, знали о его особом статусе, но за одну ночь примириться с ситуацией не смогли, оттого прятали глаза и сомнения за поклонами и стандартными приветствиями. Ренджи тоже не знал, как к кому обращаться, да и того, кто попадался навстречу видел впервые, потому тоже вёл себя неуклюже и скованно. Поведение это Бьякуя находил занимательным, потому что давно не видел такой растерянности на лицах домочадцев.   
— Капитан, я хотел у вас спросить по поводу расписания, — Ренджи вошёл сразу за коробом с чистой бумагой, который нёс в руках и который прихватил со склада для себя и заодно начальства. — Ребята, ну, то есть почти все лейтенанты, потребуют, чтобы я закатил вечеринку. Да, и я сам хотел бы, давно не собирались. Но, так понимаю, мне подходящий вечер с вами надо будет согласовать? — он бросил короб в угол, поближе ко столу и обернулся на капитана. — Но я не за этим пришёл, а за сместой. Я со своей частью тоже закончил.  
— Отрадно слышать, — Кучики-сама окинул сосредоточенным взглядом стол и подал нужную пачку. Ренджи с поклоном её принял, но с места не сдвинулся, ожидая ответа. — Отвечая на твой вопрос о расписании: да, придётся подстраиваться под мой график, но я постараюсь уведомлять заранее, чтобы ты мог планировать свободные вечера и дни, — Ренджи на витиеватую официальную фразу фыркнул про себя, но продолжил внимательно слушать. — Но в любом случае, на ближайшую неделю, а возможно и больше, я отправлю тебя по крайне важному поручению.  
Быстро сообразив, Ренджи скис и сдулся:  
— Асикага-сан? Вы про неё?  
— Верно, — Кучики-сама отложил кисть и наконец посмотрел на Ренджи. — Миноцуко-сан беременна, а оттого тревожна. Я не могу оставить её в поместье до разрешения от бремени, поэтому хочу чтобы ты сопроводил её в поездке до дома и пробыл с ней, пока нервы Миницуко-сан не улягутся и она не сочтёт, что беспокоиться больше не о чем.  
— Да она меня со свету сживёт! Не мне вам рассказывать, что эта дамочка не будет рада моей компании!  
— На то и расчёт, — Кучики-сама тонко усмехнулся, в очередной раз поражая ходом мысли. — Пошли я с ней кого угодно другого, он застрянет в её компании не меньше чем на месяц без особой на то надобности, — тут его взгляд изменился и из насмешливого стал серьёзным. — К тому же я обещал Миноцуко-сан, что сопровождать её будут самые преданные и опытные воины.  
— Спасибо, — Ренджи неловко кашлянул и отвёл глаза. Помявшись и желая хоть как-то сменить смущающий момент, он решил спросить то, о чём думал последние дни, но забывал спросить. — А с чего этой дамочке такое внимание? Почему она почётная гостья? — комментарии о её нахальности Ренджи оставил при себе, решив не злить начальство. Мало ли чего он опять не понимал.  
— Потому что она моя многоуважаемая супруга и сейчас носит под сердцем второго моего наследника. Разумеется я буду печься о её комфорте, спокойствии и здоровье.  
Секунды три Ренджи осознавал сказанное, нелепо моргая и открывая рот, чтобы ответить. Слов не случилось, но зато сердце сделало гулкий удар, больно ударилось о рёбра и упало куда-то к желудку. Во рту сделалось горько, а стены комнаты начали заваливаться. Может быть, это Ренджи пытался упасть, он не понял и судорожно сжал документы в руках, будто не он их держал, а они его. Щёки опалило краской и стыдом. Женат… Никогда прежде таким обманутым и таким опозоренным Ренджи себя не чувствовал. Сердце опять потеснило рёбра и замерло. Женат. Какая стыдоба… А на что он рассчитывал? Наивный дурак! И жена есть, и ребёнок будет. Уже есть, а второй на подходе! Стены крениться перестали, но всё стало каким-то размытым и бледным, ноги держали, но шатко. Надо было уйти. Скорее куда-то уйти, переждать, прийти в себя и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Да и какая разница? Обратно ничего уже не вернёшь.  
— Ренджи, ты меня слышишь? Ренджи, — звал его капитан, а Ренджи думал, что сейчас это неважно. — Тебе надо вдохнуть, — да зачем? Дышать тоже было больно.  
Стало ещё больнее, когда что-то быстрое ударило его в живот. Ренджи охнул, всё-таки глотнул воздуха и упал на стул. Их рук злополучная смета рассыпалась по всему полу, а Ренджи только и мог костерить себя за длинный язык. Да какое ему было дело до этой Асикага?! Зачем спросил?! Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь!  
— Ты должен выслушать меня, — Ренджи смотрел в пол и не очень понимал зачем. — Пожалуйста.  
— Я всё сделаю, не переживайте, — отозвался он как можно более ровно и твёрдо и только сейчас понял, что капитан придерживал его за плечи и, склонившись, заглядывал в лицо. Ренджи на мгновение заглянул ему в глаза и поспешно отвёл взгляд, испугавшись.  
— Я переживаю за другое.  
— За что же? — нехотя спросил Ренджи, понимая, что промолчать будет невежливо. Что рот, что губы, что связки — всё еле двигалось, замершее от потрясения.  
— Что ты неправильно меня понял, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Кучики-сама, а Ренджи нахмурился. Что он мог неправильно понять? Жена и дети — никак иначе не услышать. Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда холодные пальцы коснулись щеки и огладили под глазом. Слёзы что ли? Какая Ренджи размазня… — Хотя скорее я изъяснился не совсем правильно. У нас договорной брак: наследники в обмен на покровительство, если говорить просто. Миноцуко-сан и я заключали договор, похожий на наш с тобой, отношения у нас сугубо деловые.  
— Не похоже, — Ренджи помотал головой тут же вспоминая вечер в Ивовой комнате и поведение капитана. Ох, не надо было ему спорить. Покивал и ушёл бы скорее. Болтун!  
— Хорошо, приятельские, — неожиданно легко согласился капитан всё заглядывая в лицо и не отнимая рук. — Но они даже близко не такие, какими ты их себе вообразил.  
Да откуда ему знать, что у Ренджи в голове? Если бы знал, так бы не поступил! Обида взяла новый виток и отравила собой все мысли, извращая поступки и слова, благо не успела забраться слишком далеко, когда Кучики-сама подался вперёд, но Ренджи повернул голову, оттого его поцеловали не в губы, а в щёку. Несмотря ни на что, сердце предательски застучало быстрее, снова подгоняя кровь к щекам. Ренджи не помнил, чтобы Кучики-сама пытался целовать его так нежно, да ещё и не во время свиданий, а тут, на службе, прямо в кабинете. От второго поцелуя увернуться не получилось, потому что Ренджи его хотел больше, чем нянчить ушибленную гордость.  
— Я поступил с тобой необдуманно и жестоко. Я не подумал, что… — Кучики-сама нахмурился и замолчал, подбирая слова.  
— Это я неправ, — ответил Ренджи, когда пауза затянулась. — Вы… извините за мою реакцию. Она была неуместна, — он должен был это сказать. И не должен был плакать от ревности и разбитого сердца прямо перед капитаном. Проглотить и идти дальше. Не его это дело, кто жена, а кто ребёнок. Не имеет права он ревновать! Он охранник и любовник, интрижка и не более того.  
— Отправляйся в поместье. Это приказ, — капитан вернулся в привычное своё сдержанное и непроницаемое состояние. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мне не хотелось бы наказывать тебя за неподчинение в первые дни вступления в должность? Мне необходимо обсудить с тобой некоторые детали предстоящего задания.  
Отвечать не хотелось. Поднявшись и кое-как поклонившись, Ренджи проигнорировал разбросанную по полу смету и пошёл вон. Ну а что, на счёт уборки приказов не поступало, а значит выметаться с чужих глаз требовалось как можно скорее. Уже на полпути к поместью, Ренджи даже порадовался, что отбывает хрен знает куда и с хрен знает кем: хлопоты и новые впечатления не дадут думать о сегодняшнем, а там глядишь свыкнется и всё будет как было. По-крайней мере, он на это надеялся.  
*** 

Наверное, Бьякуе не стоило так беспокоиться из-за Ренджи и его реакции, которая вышла резкой, пугающей и совсем неожиданной, но он переживал сильнее, чем мог ожидать от себя. Неужели он ни разу не упоминал о супруге? Ни слова? Наверное, нет, иначе бы Ренджи закатил ему истерику ещё раньше. Собирая листы с пола, Бьякуя всё никак не мог поверить, что Абараи привязался и прикипел к нему настолько сильно, что неприятную весть принял, как унизительную пощёчину, если не хуже. Купаясь в его темпераментности и пылкости, наслаждаясь его ласками и страстью, Бьякуя совсем позабыл, что у этого есть другая сторона, что ничего не бывает просто так. За восхищёнными глазами всегда стоит желание обладать единолично, не делясь ни с кем. А ведь они не обсуждали это ни разу, да и с чего бы? Ренджи ведь и в голову не приходило, что у Бьякуи может быть кто-то кроме него, а сам Бьякуя даже не упоминал об этом, думая, что Ренджи и так обо всём догадается сам и поймёт без разъяснений и других лишних усилий. Вот тебе и хвалёная дальновидность, которой он упрекнул дорогую сестру Нашики-сан.   
Некрасиво и непорядочно, как ни крути. Бьякуя позволил себе тяжёлый вздох, рассортировал листы в нужном порядке и пошёл в кабинет лейтенанта, чтобы забрать вторую половину отчёта и поручить отправку какому-нибудь офицеру. Самому ему сейчас следовало спешить в поместье и утешать Ренджи, как маленького ребёнка, которому пообещали долгожданный подарок на праздник, но обманули. Как-то иначе воспринимать эту историю пока не получалось, но Бьякуя чувствовал, что если отпустит Ренджи без разговора, то поступит ещё более недальновидно, да и излишне жестоко к тому же.  
Жалость и стыд прокрались в сердце, а та одинокая слеза, что он успел поймать окончательно растопили его, требуя спешить к безутешному любовнику, которого он вот-вот потеряет. Неприятно, думал Бьякуя и поражался своей циничности. Ренджи, как и его доверие, преданность и расположение, терять не хотелось. Не только из-за той выгоды, какую приносила его фигура в клановых играх, не только из-за его обезоруживающей страсти в постели, которую Бьякуя не успел распробовать, не только из-за удобства, когда толковый человек всегда был под рукой и рад помочь, но и из-за неописуемой свободы, которую он чувствовал и которой привык дышать.   
С Ренджи было просто абсолютно всё, до чего дотягивался разум. Просто сработаться, а потом и служить. Просто коротать короткие рабочие перерывы или долгие нудные выездные задания. Просто договариваться и доносить свою мысль. Да почти всё с ним было просто! Осталось выяснить легко ли с ним мириться. Бьякуя давно подметил за ним незлобливость и отходчивость, но сегодня Ренджи повёл себя не так, как Бьякуя мог от него ожидать. Да, сначала позволил себе много, да и побледнел так, будто собирался умереть на месте, но собрался быстро и ответил так, как было положено ответить, только с лицом не совладал. Ренджи уже успел нахвататься манер и правильных слов по-верхам, что Бьякую расстроило. Ему было бы проще, если бы Абараи раскричался и обозлился вслух, а потом спустил пар на отряде, загоняв его до изнеможения. Хорошо, не проще, но однозначно привычнее. Тогда Бьякуя смог бы напомнить ему про манеры и уважение, указать на какие-то его огрехи и умалчивания, нашёл бы чем нивелировать свою ошибку и чужой нрав укротить.  
Сейчас же укрощать и взывать к этикету было некого, потому что Ренджи повёл себя более чем достойно. Конечно, с его бледных губ срывались не слишком учтивые фразы, но всё ещё вежливые. Ужасно, что Бьякую он ни в чём не винил, и ужасно, что из-за этого стыд только обострялся, а не улетучивался. Ренджи надо было утешать, а для этого, наверное, стоило быть ласковым и нежным. Ни того, ни другого Бьякуя за собой не замечал со смерти Хисаны, а потому заранее ужасался какая пытка его ждёт и что попытка у него всего одна, а времени на размышления почти не осталось.   
Пришлось пренебречь воротами в угоду спешке и перемахнуть через стену, хозяйственные постройки и сад напрямую. Бьякуя не очень любил так делать, но сегодня расшаркиваться с обитателями поместья ему не хотелось. Увидев Тетсуро и его озадаченное лицо, Бьякуя коротко велел выгнать всех слуг и служек из корпуса и пошёл на ауру духовной силы Ренджи, которая завела на второй этаж в его комнаты. Как Бьякуя и ожидал, он не соизволил перебраться в поместье полностью, потому что кабинеты, что спальня откровенно пустовали без личных вещей, которых было слишком много для одной комнаты в казармах. Очень захотелось упрекнуть, но Бьякуя припас придирки в рукаве на будущее.   
— Кучики-сама, я готов к обсуждению, — Ренджи услышал его шаги и подскочил с места, чтобы поклониться, зля своим формальным поведением. Такое поведение было нетипичным и слишком формальным, тем самым ужасно раздражало. Не за тем Бьякуя подписывал договор.   
Поколебавшись, Бьякуя молча велел следовать за собой, чтобы устроиться в более привычном бордовом кабинете и достать из одного из шкафов запечатанный кувшин вина и чашки к нему. Так же молча он велел Ренджи полнить чашки и выпить свою. Стоило что-то сказать, но Бьякуя пока терялся в словах, не зная чем пронять застывшего Абараи, не смотревшего ему в лицо.  
— Асикага Миноцуко — наследница дома и рода Асикага, известного талантом к росписи. Если ты приглядишься, то многие ширмы, вазы, гравюры и даже веера отмечены их фамилией, потому что женщины их рода как одна необычайно хороши в своём искусстве. Взгляни на картину за моей спиной, — Бьякуя дождался, пока Ренджи поднялся глаза на туманный скалистый пейзаж. — Это рука далёкой прабабки Миноцуко-сан. Не знаю, нравится ли тебе подобное или нет, но для клана Кучики всё, что делает клан Асикага имеет высокую цену. Наши семьи всегда дружили и приходили на выручку в трудные времена, — Бьякуя не сводил взгляд с Ренджи, который пока кроме унылого равнодушия ничего не излучал. — Да, сейчас не война и не голод, но клан Кучики остался без наследников, в этом есть и моя вина, которую я осознаю. Как глава клана я не имею права дать роду прерваться, что бы не случилось. Поэтому, когда я был в затруднительном положении, мой давний друг пришёл мне на помощь и предложил то, чего у меня не было.  
— Наследника, — выдохнул Ренджи, морщась.  
— А ещё у меня не было выбора, — резко продолжил Бьякуя. Он не хотел рассказывать неприглядную сторону договора, брака и себя, но рассказывал и надеялся, что Ренджи это оценит. — Три поколения подряд в главной ветви рождался только один ребёнок, что всегда опасно и для клана, и для дитя. Я же… от меня весь клан ждал и до сих пор ждёт минимум троих, обязательно здоровых и способных. Ещё эти дети должны быть красивы лицом, иметь таланты и большой потенциал в военном деле, потому что должность капитана шестого отряда обязан носить Кучики из главной ветви, один из наследников.  
— Как племенные жеребята, — снова прокомментировал Ренджи, но уже меняясь в настроении и явно прислушиваясь к словам.  
— Именно. Поэтому мне пришлось поступить как разводчику лошадей.  
— Звучит отвратительно.  
— На деле это так же неприглядно, как и на словах, — согласился Бьякуя. Ему всегда была противна эта часть своей жизни, будто он не человек и не личность, а удачный набор характеристик и параметров. Голая необходимость передать их будущему поколению Бьякую выводила из себя, стоило задуматься об этом чуть глубже. Он не видел ничего плохо в наследниках и наверняка полюбил бы их с Хисаной детей, но блистательная Миноцуко вряд ли смогла бы подарить ему желанного ребёнка. Да и саму её порой было сложно терпеть, потому что в её присутствии Бьякуя снова терялся в гневе и непреложной необходимости продолжения рода.  
— Вы сказали, что она беременна вторым ребёнком. А первый? — кажется, Ренджи было действительно интересно, но настроения его Бьякуя не понимал. — Я видел семейное древо в учебке, после вас там никого не было.  
— Сын. Пока ходит под фамилией матери, но по достижению возраста его примут в клан и занесут в списки.  
— Пиздец, — коротко и ёмко резюмировал Ренджи, глубоко ныряя в мысли.  
Не став прерывать и отвлекать его, Бьякуя сам наполнил их чашки вином и поспешно выпил свою часть, надеясь быстрее расслабиться от алкоголя и успокоить слегка пошатнувшиеся нервы. Он не смотрел на Ренджи, но пока понимал, что лучше его не трогать и дать немного времени. Так просто противоречивые чувства не улягутся. Не в силах просто сидеть Бьякуя потянулся к волосам, чтобы выпутать кенсейкан, который с утра надел не слишком удачно и теперь мучался от головной боли. Костяные заколки громко ударились о дерево стола, Бьякуя слишком небрежно кинул их. Звук привлёк Ренджи, он нахмурился и бережно провел по угловатым пластинам пальцем:  
— Зачем они?  
— Всё, что осталось от шлема. Все Кучики выходили в люди только в полных доспехах, но это было в те незапамятные времена, когда Сообщетво Душ только формировалось, а семья набирала власть. Где-то были рисунки, покажу тебе при случае, — так же небрежно бросил Бьякуя в ответ. Он устал от исторических справок и поманил Ренджи. — Сядь рядом.  
Абараи послушно поднялся, обошёл стол и сел слишком близко, но на самом деле как раз, чтобы положить руку ему на шею и провести пальцем по коже, привлекая всё внимание к себе:  
— О чём ты думал, соглашаясь на договор, чин и постель?  
— Что вы тот, кого я хочу… — тихо и слишком откровенно ответил Ренджи, отводя взгляд и думая, что его будут ругать за это. Ему совсем не шли сомнения и испуг.  
— Знаешь о чём думал я? — Ренджи вздрогнул и покачал головой. Прибеднялся, подумал Бьякуя, но всё равно ответил на свой же вопрос. — Что ты тот, кто мне нужен. Мне не сложно повторять это при необходимости, но сами случаи подобной нужды меня тяготят.  
— Вы так резко объявили, я даже и подумать не мог, — сейчас Ренджи выглядел пристыженным.  
— Тебя утешит мысль, что если бы мой брачный договор был бы камнем преткновения, то я упомянул бы о нём сразу? — Бьякуя устал говорить. Объяснения выматывали поболее прочего, а преподавание или наставничество никогда не было ему близко. Сейчас в голову закралась неприятная мысль, что своих наследников ему придётся учить, первенца уже через несколько лет. Спихнуть его на Ренджи и дело с концом!  
— Чему это вы так радуетесь? Небось смеётесь над моей несусветной глупостью, да? — он не угадал с причиной, но Бьякуя всё равно почувствовал удовлетворение от того, как Ренджи тонко чувствовал его. За многие года Бьякуя научился держать лицо, схватился за эту дурную привычку, как тонущий за верёвку, и сделал её частью себя, потому даже сейчас он вряд ли выдал себя мимикой. Смену настроя Ренджи почуял носом, не меньше.   
Понаблюдав хмурые брови ещё немного, Бьякуя согнул руку, притягивая любовника для поцелуя. Сегодня хотелось проявить больше инициативы и контроля, который в прежние разы Ренджи забирал себе несправедливо легко, а значит стоило обозначить свою позицию яснее. Неспешно лаская твёрдые губы своими и распаляя их обоюдное желание, Бьякуя задумался о том, который час, прикинул, что сейчас он должен быть в отряде и накинул барьер тишины на стены кабинета. Делиться постельными успехами он не желал, но и идти в спальни и командовать слугами совершенно не хотелось. Да, если кто-то наткнётся на барьер, то почти сразу смекнёт о происходящем внутри, но теперь можно было не стеснятся: договор подписан. К тому же простая душа не смогла бы не то что барьер разрушить, но и просто подойти слишко близко, не переживая неприятное давление концентрата духовной силы.   
— Ренджи, — тихо позвал Бьякуя, отвлекаясь от поцелуя. Они встретились взглядами, и Ренджи очевидно поплыл, нисколько не скрывая всех чувств. Это льстило.   
Уронить его на стол и навалиться сверху оказалось просто, Ренджи его рук слушался беспрекословно и моментально: поддавался мягким толчкам, вёлся на прикосновения и не противился. От этого уже поплыл Бьякуя: он знал силу Ренджи, испытывал её на себе и сейчас восхищался, как она без сомнений отдалась в чужую власть. Запахло разлитым вином. Пускай, так даже лучше.  
— Раздевайся, — велел Бьякуя, отраняясь и собирая себе шнур, державший хвост Ренджи. С распущенными волосами, как и с гладко убранными в косу, он выглядел намного опасней, чем был на самом деле. А ещё ему приходилось склонять голову на разные стороны, чтобы пряди не лезли в лицо, отчего казалось, что Ренджи высматривает жертву. Сейчас хищник лежал перед ним на спине и резкими движениями стаскивал форму, развязывая пояса и распахивая полы одежд.  
Картинка, а не любовник. Как Бьякуя мог не видеть этого раньше? Пришлось сглотнуть слюну, когда обнажились замысловатые линии татуировок, загар с кожи так и не сошёл, несмотря на поздний сезон, и Бьякуя наслаждался контрастом со своей рукой, поглаживая соски или обводя ногтём рельеф мышц. Он опять склонился над Ренджи, снова поразился исходящим от него жаром и неспешно оставил засос на плече, наблюдая, как наливалась кровью кожа. Сегодня он оставит ему такие метки, а в следующий раз разукрасит кистью, как пожелает. В глаза бросился изуродованный рисунок на левой руке.  
— Я сделаю, как кожа успокоится, — хрипло пообещал Ренджи, а Бьякуя молча провёл языком по пока ещё розоватой отметине. Наверное, облизывать своих лейтенантов делом было не достойным главы клана, но таким занимательным, что Бьякуя увлёкся.   
Он сложил руки на крепких боках, как следует зажал под собой, и снова пустился в поцелуи и засосы, то разукрашивая грудь Ренджи синяками, то жадно целуя в губы. Он не вёл в постели чуть ли не с их первого раза, позволяя творить с собой все непотребства, что приходили в рыжую голову, но сегодня хотелось другого. Бьякуя водил по татуировкам пальцами, легко нажимал на свои же засосы и больше разглядывал, чем что-то делал, но что ему, что Ренджи и такой ерунды оказалось достаточно, чтобы быстро завестись. Наверное, это от смены обстановки, лениво думал Бьякуя и не мог оторваться:  
— Тебе надо их сделать и здесь, — он провёл по мускулистым бёдрам. Да, он нарисует те же острые линии, что и на животе. Ренджи смотрел в ответ, но виду не подал, согласен или нет. Он лежал на столе, закинув руки за голову и почти не моргал, а Бьякуя в который раз чувствовал себя укротителем. Кровь кипела от тёмных внимательных глаз, от напряжённых мышц, от обманчиво ровного дыхания — секунда, неправильное движение и вцепится в горло. — Перевернись.  
Медлить не хотелось, настроение было не то. Отголоски раздражения до сих пор плескались в душе, хотелось избавиться от них полностью и желательно за счёт виновника. Трахнуть клан Бьякуя не мог, а вот Ренджи — вполне. С прошлого прерванного раза в кабинете Бьякуя на всякий случай припрятал в каждом из них масло, даже не думая тешить себя иллюзиями, что никогда такого не повторится: Ренджи был слишком настойчивый, а Бьякуя слишком увлекающийся. Вот оно и случилось, долго ждать не пришлось.  
Сжимая в ладони склянку и грея её своим теплом, Бьякуя молчаливо восхищался новыми видами, потому что Ренджи не ослушался и лежал поперёк стола, подставляясь и вытягиваясь так, чтобы им обоим было удобно. Ему будто бы не было стыдно за свою наготу, за позу, за открытость и покорность. Он только следил за Бьякуей краем глаза и молчал. Непривычно.  
— Вы будете нежным? — всё-таки не удержался он. Хм, наверное, стоило. В качестве извинений.  
— Если хочешь, — Бьякуя вылил немного масла на пальцы и продолжил. — Я буду аккуратным.  
В ответ на это Ренджи хмыкнул и зазывно повёл плечами, демонстрируя все мышцы спины в самом лучше свете. Кажется, он начал подмерзать, потому Бьякуя оторвался от размышлений и разглядываний. Он давно хотел взять Ренджи, думал об этом и примерялся, как будет лучше и приятнее, но в итоге захотел его на своём рабочем столе. Мда, об этом он не подумал, потом сложно будет сосредоточиться на документах. Может быть Ренджи и бахвалился, но Бьякуя видел его робость и волнение и по скованным движениям, и по неуверенным улыбкам, потому опять прильнул, чтобы оставить отметины и на спине. Масло в руках первым делом пошло на то, чтобы немного расслабить напряжённую поясницу нажатиями на акупунктурные точки. Он не был в этом слишком хорош, иногда занимался самомассажем, но Ренджи немного размяк под его руками и стал податливее.  
— Мне что-то страшно, — тихо прошептал Ренджи, облизываясь.  
— Не надо, — Бьякуя поцеловал в его и наконец взялся за дело, готовя под себя. Ренджи с охотой ответил, хватаясь за шарф, который до сих пор висел на плечах, и притягивая к себе. Непривычные прикосновения он встретил крупной дрожью, но сбежать от них не попытался.  
Наверное, не стоило делать это здесь и сейчас, но Бьякуя переживал, что Абараи выпорхнет из поместья много больше, чем на неделю, и пожадничал. Оседлать его хотелось давно, попробовать с другой стороны, посмотреть на реакцию, обласкать по-своему и послушать, как будет стонать. Вряд ли Бьякуя смог бы вытащить из него такие же громкие постыдные звуки, какие издавал сам, в нём не было столько огня, но поделиться собой хотелось. Потому он старательно, почти прилежно, растягивал тяжело дышащего Ренджи и изучал реакции. Может быть сегодня будет не очень, но потом во второй, в третий разы, когда Бьякуя обвыкнется, а Ренджи перестанет бояться, будет намного лучше.   
— Это так странно, — пропыхтел Ренджи, наматывая гинпаку на кулак и прогибаясь в спине. Бьякуя сильнее навалился на него грудью, не давая брыкаться и вдыхая запах волос на затылке. Он тоже чувствовал себя странно, пытался не торопиться и не быть грубым, но взбрыкивания и случайные охи Ренджи не способствовали ясности ума. — Вам ведь нравится, когда я беру вас, да?  
— Помолчи, — велел Бьякуя, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — Откуда в твоей голове такие вопросы? — Как вообще его реакцию можно было принять за что-то другое?  
Ренджи послушно промолчал и полез целоваться, выворачиваясь корпусом под каким-то невероятным углом, а Бьякую прострелило острым желанием проверить пределы чужой гибкости и осознанием, что Реджи спросил не просто так. От досады Бьякуя прикусил ему губу и навалился с ещё сильнее, возвращая на стол и зарываясь носом в волосы. Расхотелось быть и нежным, и ласковым, и даже аккуратным. Заносчивый и наглый Ренджи вконец распоясался, раз ещё что-то смел требовать от Бьякуи!   
— Блять… — Ренджи опять прогнулся, когда получил болезненный укус в плечо. Вместе с этим Бьякуя добавил масла и ещё палец, растягивая его под себя и не церемонясь: злость и возбуждение сплелись вместе, разжигая всё изнутри. Взять Ренджи захотелось ещё сильнее и острее. И желательно немедленно. Прямо сейчас. Даже если ему будет больно.   
Пришлось поспешно распутывать пояс хакама, неблагородно суетясь и спеша. Признавать что у него подрагивали руки от нетерпения Бьякуя даже себе не стал, только сдвинул ткань фундоши, в сторону и снова прижался к Ренджи, крепко держа за бока и потягиваясь о чуть ли не залитый маслом зад. После его пальцев обещались остаться синяки, но Ренджи не ворчал, никак недовольство не показывал и даже подался навстречу движению. Насильничать или делать нарочно больно Бьякуя не хотел, потому его это небольшое поощрение уверило, что всё в порядке. Опять зарывшись лицом в волосы, Бьякуя навис над любовником, направил себя и медленно вошёл, в этот раз хватая Ренджи за плечи и кое-как удерживая на одном месте.  
Быстрая и абы какая подготовка сказывалась, Ренджи тяжело дышал, тихо матерился сквозь зубы и пытался вырваться. Удерживать его было так же трудно, как не войти до конца одним толчком. Бьякую потрясывало от ощущений, а ладони взмокли: он будто в первый раз садился на норовистого молодого жеребца, который к седлу и узде привык, а к наезднику пока нет. Он всей кожей, всем нутром чувствовал чужую непокорность и желание взбрыкнуть и от этого заводился ещё сильнее.  
— Кучики-сама, — прохрипел Ренджи.  
— Что? — выдохнул Бьякуя, переживая, что его сейчас обвинят в излишней жестокости.  
— Я тут вспомнил, что вы глава клана.  
— Ты можешь помнить об этом только с моим членом в своей заднице? — от возбуждения он скатился в непотребные речи, опустился до уровня Абараи.  
— Понял, как вы подмяли всех под себя, — хрипло рассмеялся тот, сотрясаясь всем телом и неожиданно расслабляясь. — Трахните уже меня, а?  
— Что у тебя в голове? — опять поразился Бьякуя, но послушался.  
Просмеявшись, Ренджи стал чуть послушнее, хоть и не лежал спокойно. Но спокойно Бьякуе и надо было. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Ренджи пока с трудом принимает его, как тихо стонет и как хватается за край стола и как на коже выступает пот. И волосы. Они рассыпались по плечам и дереву, а самые длинные пряди доставали до пола. Ренджи попытался увести их от лица, но охнул и опять схватился за стол от сильного толчка, но Бьякуя помог ему с этой бедой, обнажая лицо и пропадая в темноте карих глаз. Было в этом взгляде что-то такое, что гипнотизировало, что действовало на самые глубинные и постыдные части Бьякуи, что имело над ним власть. Крайне специфическую, но власть.  
— Как ты?..  
— Не стесняйтесь, — кивнул Ренджи.  
Бьякуя не помнил за собой такой черты, как стеснение. Он переменил колено, на которое опирался, провёл ладонями по влажной спине, потёр окончательно зажившие татуировки на пояснице, делая маленькую передышку, опять вжал пальцы в чужие бока и отпустил себя, раз уж ему позволили. Он вбивался в Ренджи сильно, входя до упора и не жалея ни его, ни себя. С каждым толчком сначала становилось легче, а потом и труднее, низ живота тянуло, а из рук и ног постепенно уходила сила, не хотелось ни стоять, ни прижимать Ренджи к дереву. Сдавленно охнув, Бьякуя отстранился, сжал себя, провёл рукой раза два и испачкал Ренджи спину белыми потёками. Он прикрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул, пережидая оргазм и приход в себя. Неужели нужно увеличивать количество тренировок? Кажется, Бьякуя засиделся в кабинетах, раз активная позиция так измотала его.  
— Прости, — выдохнул он через минуту, когда Ренджи неспешно развернулся и как был уселся на столе, морщась. Разумеется, у него и речи не шло ни о каком возбуждении. Пока Бьяку размышлял, что вообще на него нашло, Ренджи нашёл чистый лист и вытер им спину, скомкав бумажку и небрежно откинув её в сторону.  
— Ну должны же вы были когда-нибудь отыграться за то, что я с вами творил, — он пожал плечами, а Бьякуя всё пытался углядеть в его жестах и словах обиду, страх или злость. Пока не получалось. Ренджи снова поморщился, накинул на плечи косоде, которое валялось рядом, но не подумал сменить позы и так сидел напротив голым и широко разведя ноги.   
— И всё же, — Бьякуя покачал головой, чувствуя за собой вину. Он хотел Ренджи утешить и извинится перед ним за потрясение, что нечаянно устроил, но всё пошло не так. Где-то на задворках неприятно кружила мысль, что любовник он никудышный, потому что его-то из постели ни разу не отпускали неудовлетворённым.  
— Я не знал чего ждать, растерялся. В следующий раз будет лучше, — Ренджи оглядывался вокруг, будто искал что-то н полу поблизости.  
— Кажется, это стоит сказать мне.  
Справившись с собой, Бьякуя подразнил Ренджи его же шнурком для волос, но не отдал. Первым делом он быстро оделся, а потом без спроса встал за спиной и сам взялся завязывать рыжие волосы в хвост. Он не знал, как правильно извиниться, чувствовал себя одновременно хорошо и неловко и совсем не понимал Ренджи. Сбежав от его взгляда и нечитаемого выражения лица за спину, Бьякуя неспешно перебирал и приглаживал пряди, собирая их в низкий хвост и перевязывая шнуром. Что такого Ренджи нашёл в этой игрушке, что не выпускал до их пор? Наверное, стоило подарить ему что-то ещё. Как раз выдавалось время тихо подумать, пока Ренджи будет в отъезде.  
— Стражник Кучики, тем более в высоком звании, не может ходить только с катаной, — заговорил Бьякуя, нарушая тишину. Он огладил грубую ткань формы на чужих плечах и пошёл к стойке в другом конце комнаты. С неё он снял вакидзаси и танто, что частично и в страшной спешке изготовили перед церемонией. Клинки взяли готовые, как и ножны с рукоятями, но мастер успел сделать цубу, оплётку и роспись по лаку.  
Если всё пойдёт хорошо, Бьякуя думал через полгода-год заказать для Ренджи что-то стоящее и, возможно, неприлично дорогое, возможно даже тати, который хорошо смотрелся бы с парадными одеждами. Впрочем, пара у него на руках была хороша и сочеталась с Забимару, перекликаясь цветами и вязью шнуров на рукоятках. Вакидзаси и танто Бьякуя заказал красными, где чёрный цвет лишь удачно оттенял пожар на ножнах и небольшого золотого дракона с оскаленной пастью. Может, тигр и больше подходил под характер, но Бьякуя не любил очевидностей, считая их всегда недостаточно изысканными. Тогда, как он умудрился вляпаться в Ренджи? В нём не было и капли изысканности, зато слишком много очевидности.  
— Это что? — Ренджи поджал под себя ноги, но ни со стола не слез, ни оделся.  
— Завтра поедешь с ними, — Бьякуя положил оружие рядом с зампакто.  
— Они хоть настоящие? Выглядят, как игрушечные. Ох, зачем мне в дороге лишний груз?.. Будто я буду ими пользоваться. А если потеряю или попорчу? Кучики-сама, ну пожалуйста, можно без них? Вы ведь сами без лишних побрякушек ходите! — Ренджи ныл так, как давно не ныл, а может и никогда. Брови изломались в жалобном выражении, а лицо выражало крайнее отчаяние. Лучше бы он неудачным сексом так возмущался. — Да кому интересно, сколько у меня ножиков на поясе висит? Кто вообще на меня смотреть будет, ну?   
Подтянув подушку ближе, Бьякуя сел напротив Ренджи, разглядывая его и с интересом ожидая продолжения излияний, которого не случилось. Видимо, вспомнил, что про мечи не спрашивали, а утверждали.  
— Вместе с тобой, госпожой Миноцуко и её свитой в поместье Асикага отправится отряд стражников и капрал для дополнительной охраны и спокойствия. Раз твоё звание выше, то ты праве командовать и поступать так, как считаешь нужным и правильным, — Бьякуя задумался, о чём стоило сказать в первую очередь, но почти всё выглядело не слишком важным и не тем, о чём Ренджи не подумал бы сам. Он отлично управлялся с солдатами в отряде или на миссиях, умел организовывать и людей, и оборону, и патрули. — Этот отряд останется там надолго, до родов, а возможно и дольше. Ты вернёшься сразу, как Миноцуко-сан надоест твоя компания.  
— А как же отряд? Готей? — нахмурился Ренджи. В прошлую его недельную отлучку отчётности скопилось слишком много, хотя вроде как офицеры приходили разгребать её.  
— Я буду вызывать тебя в случае необходимости бабочками, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Бьякуя. Интуиция говорила, что лучше поступиться порядком ради спокойствия Миноцуко-сан, да и своего тоже.  
— А что мне всё это время делать? Ну, провожу до дома, а там что? Глаза ей мозолить что ли?  
— Охранять, Ренджи. Думаю, для тебя это не новая обязанность, — слишком много вопросов, Бьякуя не хотел на них отвечать. — Одевайся и, желательно, молча. Иначе я откажусь от мысли ужинать в твоей компании.   
Слова о еде подействовали самым магическим образом, вопросы кончились и появилась поспешность. Сняв барьер, Бьякуя первым вышел в коридор и увидел людей на другом его конце: Рукия и Тетсуро. Кажется, они не договорили, потому что сестра обернулась на шелест сёдзи и поспешила навстречу. Чем ближе она подходила, тем яснее на её лице было написано замешательство и удивление. Ренджи вышел следом, чуть замешкавшись и держа мечи охапкой, как дрова. Сестра разогнулась из приветственного поклона и подняла глаза, чтобы сказать причину визита, но так и замерла с открытым ртом. Её и без того большие глаза увеличились и бегали от Бьякуи к Ренджи и обратно. Ну да, по их виду, особенно по отметинам на шее Ренджи, можно было прочитать, что они не в го играли. Абараи ещё не потрудился как следует запахнуть косоде по своей дурной привычке, выдавая, как они провели время одним своим видом.  
— Извините, что потревожила вас, дорогой брат, — Рукия опять поклонилась и откровенно сбежала, стуча пятками по доскам.   
— Как хорошо, что я с завтрашнего дня в отъезде, — нервно хохотнул Ренджи и тоже сбежал от Бьякуи, а вернее от его гневного взгляда, к себе в комнаты чуть ли не быстрее подруги.   
***

Карета неприлично медленно тащилась по объездной улице очередного города. Разглядывать пейзажи быстро стало скучно, Ренджи только мельком посмотрел что за город, проверил охранников, что шли рядом с ним на лошадях и вернул плотную штору на место, чтоб не пускать холодный воздух. Дороги в первых районах были хорошие, уезженные, но нет-нет, а колесо попадало то на камень, то в выбоину, а карету легко потряхивало. Вместе со скорбным скрипом дерева слышался ещё и грохот сундуков, что привязали к крыше: три у них и ещё по три на повозку со слугами и повозку с охраной. Зачем таскать с собой столько вещей Ренджи не понимал, но обязан был проникнуться традицией, потому что один из сундуков был его, чуть ли не такой же внушительный и дорогой, как у самой Асикаги-сан. По поводу багажа его мнения никто не спрашивал, Ренджи даже толком не знал, что внутри, но подозревал, что всё пространство забили нарядами, и надеялся, что хотя бы форма шинигами туда влезла.  
Дурацкая манера завёртываться в слои дорогих тканей ему не нравилась: мало того, что неудобно, так и чувствовал себя Ренджи не воином, а какой-то куклой или наследной принцессой. Сейчас, сидя в карете с недовольной Асикаги, такое сравнение напрашивалось само собой, потому что одет он был так же пышно, как и дамочка напротив, формальности одеждам придавали мечи. Чтобы спастись от холода, их свободных кусков ткани, что нашёл ему Тетсуро, Ренджи сделал себя повязку на голову, прикрывающую лоб и макушку, и наручи на запястья. Привычка беречь суставы у него появилась ещё с первой зимы после Академии, иначе тренироваться было опасно — он один раз так сухожилие растянул и восстанавливался непростительно долго.  
— Мой господин обещал хорошего врача и компаньонку, а не… — раздражённо заговорила Асикага, в чувствах махая на Ренджи веером. Зачем он ей? И без него холодно.  
— Раз Кучики-сама обещал, значит будет, — меланхолично отозвался Ренджи, не желая спорить. Как и обычно, прямых указаний быть обходительным и вежливым не поступало, но он подозревал, что это подразумевалось, потому ещё с ночи решил, что будет пропускать колкости мимо ушей. Ещё этой ночью он нашёл в части вещей, что всё-таки успел перетащить в поместье, припасённую солдатскую мазь и хорошенько смазал себя, надеясь, что к утру она подействует. В обиде на грубый секс он не был, но не очень понял, что это было, особенно потому что Кучики-сама извинился за себя. Не просил прощения, было бы понятно, а тут нет.   
— Ты всегда обращаешься к нему так? — полюбопытствовала Асикага. — Все, кто вхож постель, должны называть его “мой господин”. Иначе будет невежливо.  
— Да? — почему-то перед ней за свою связь было не стыдно, как перед той же Рукией. Наверное, дело во взаимной неприязни. — Я спрашивал, Кучики-сама не возражал, чтобы я его так называл.   
— Ты позоришь его плохими манерами, — настырнычала Асикага. Молчать что ли устала? Поначалу с ними в карету уселась миленькая фрейлина, которая читала вслух какой-то роман, а потом пыталась развлечь госпожу разговорами, но постоянно сбивалась с мысли, стоило ей посмотреть на Ренджи. В итоге она сбежала, не выдержав его мрачной морды, хотя настроение у него было нормальное, скорее задумчивое, чем плохое.  
— Если бы действительно позорил, то давно бы сидел и учил этот ваш великосветский этикет так, чтобы от зубов отлетал, — пожал он плечами. — Будто не знаете, что Кучики-сама ничего просто так приказывать не будет. Он умеет распоряжаться и своим, и чужим временем.   
— Так говоришь, будто что-то понимаешь, — раздражение дамочки, кажется, достигло пика, а им ехать ещё часа три, не меньше. И не сбежать никуда от неё, если велено охранять, то надо сидеть напротив и держать ухо востро. Кучики-сама ничего не упомянул про прямую опасность или угрозу, иначе предупредил бы кого опасаться и чего ждать. Значит, сопровождение Асикаги было лишь блажью и успокоением нервов беременной женщины. Задумавшись, Ренджи внимательно оглядел её с ног до головы. Как она вообще поняла,что ждёт ребёнка? — Почему ты так смотришь на меня? Это невежливо.  
— А вы точно беременны? — спросил Ренджи, хмурясь.  
— На что ты намекаешь?! — Асикага задохнулась от возмущения.  
— Я никогда раньше не видел беременных женщин. Младенцы или дети просто появлялись на улице или в каком-нибудь доме. Тогда кто пожалостливее брал себе под присмотр. Или не брал, как повезёт.  
Рассказывать подробнее Ренджи не стал, чтобы не пугать высокую госпожу, но на самом деле в детстве он навидался всякого. Младенцев в Руконгае находили часто, он тоже с друзьями находил не раз, но проблема совсем маленьких детей была в том, что им нужна была пища. Хоть какая, но еда, одной водой не обойтись. Они с Рукией пытались выкормить одного, уж слишком он жалобно он плакал в той канаве, пройти мимо нельзя было. Вроде даже получалось, но потом он помер от какой-то болезни: заходился кашлем так сильно, что через три дня совсем обессилел. Если на лежалый рис или сушеную хурму деньги ещё находились, то на лекарства нет. Рукия тогда плакала почти неделю, Ренджи не плакал, но тоже грустил. С тех пор всех младенчиков они подкидывали в более-менее зажиточные дома поблизости от их городка и никогда не интересовались, что с ними стало.   
Взгляд Асикаги немного изменился, она поднесла веер к лицу и посмотрела на Ренджи поверх живописных гор и водопада. С ответом она не торопилась:  
— Неужели, ни разу не видел? Даже среди шинигами?  
— Неа, — пожал он плечами. — А может внимания не обращал. Если все беременные выглядят, как обычные женщины, то как различишь?  
— На середине срока начнёт расти живот, — ответила Асикага непривычно прямо и ровно. — Никак его не спрятать уже на месяце шестом. — О как! До этого момента Ренджи почти никогда не интересовался, как же именно дети рождаются, оттого даже такие простые факты его удивили. Он задумался на каком же сроке Асикага, и та, видимо, прочитала неприкрытое любопытство по лицу. — На днях будет четыре месяца, — она опять спряталась за веером, который отложила на время пояснений.   
Много, подумал Ренджи и понял, что Кучики-сама виделся со своей супругой в перерыве от их с ним свиданий. От этого стало грустно и неприятно, но не так больно, как вчера в отряде. Интересно, как он называл такие дела? Тоже свиданиями? Или визитом вежливости? Или тяготящей обязанностью? Ренджи очень хотелось, чтобы последним. После более чем подробного рассказа о “повинности” главы клана, Ренджи пока не успел его обдумать обстоятельно и хоть что-то решить, да и многие детали быстро забылись, но запомнились эмоции Кучики-сама: ему было неприятно. Его брезгливость и злость Ренджи ощутил всей кожей. Наверное, поэтому его так быстро отпустила обида. Не полностью, конечно, но отпустила. А неудачный секс… Бывает. К нему Ренджи тоже отнёсся легче обычного и намного проще, чем если бы он неудачно провёл время с кем-то из своих прошлых подруг.  
Врать себе не стоило: Ренджи Кучики-саме простил бы очень многое. Он может быть даже отругал себя за это, но не после тех слов, что услышал. Ренджи тот, кто нужен Кучики-саме. На лицо против воли наползла улыбка, и плевать, что Асикага смотрит. Он — тот, кто нужен. Сердце опять сделало гулкий удар, но не такой болезненный, как вчера, а наоборот, наполняющий и согревающий. Конечно, Ренджи не тешил себя пустыми фантазиями, что такой сугубо практичный человек, как Кучики Бьякуя, говорил лишь о чувствах, не имея в виду других аспектов, где Ренджи был ему полезен, но всё равно не мог побороться с искушением не вернуться в тот момент. Хорошо, очень хорошо.  
Из задумчивости вывели приближающиеся поспешные шаги. Ренджи первым выглянул за занавеси и увидел одну из фрейлин, что спешила к их карете. Его пристального взгляда она смутилась, быстро поклонилась и на ходу попросила:  
— Госпожа Миноцуко! Мы сейчас проезжаем мимо земель Кудзё, можно послать гонца, узнать, дома ли госпожа Садако, заехать к ней в гости на час или два. Как вы думаете, госпожа?  
Неожиданно, но Асикага, высунувшаяся из окошка для разговора, обернулась на Ренджи. Кто мог подумать, что она советоваться с ним будет? Ренджи не мог, но ответил, как считал правильным:  
— Лучше вернуться до темноты.  
— Я напишу ей письмо по возвращении, — Асикага махнула веером, веля фрейлине отступиться от затеи, и опять спряталась в карете, ежась от ветра и холода, что успели забраться под рукава, в которые она поспешно прятала ладони. — Хочу скорее вернуться домой. Такие низкие облака, боюсь как бы не начался снег.   
Не заболела бы, подумал Ренджи, смотря, как Асикага куталась в тёплую накидку, которая согрева ей отчего-то не приносила. Он тоже подмёрз, но не так сильно, как дамочка перед ним, которая зубами только не стучала. Интересно, ей холодно было из-за изнеженности или беременности? Ренджи быстро припомнил, как творится нужная магия, и сформировал над ладонью алый шар: магия пульсировала и источала тепло, слабое, но ладонь грело. Приложив чуть больше концентрации, получилось шар сделать чуть больше, но при этом стабильность его не потерять, не хватало только пожара.  
— Поднесите руки, — сказал он, вытягивая ладонь ближе к удивлённой Асикаге, которую магия и напугала, и заинтересовала. — Не бойтесь. Только рукава придержите, — свободной рукой он подвинул тяжёлую ткань с запястий, переживая, как бы она не попала к шар по случайности. От такой наглости Асикага крупно вздрогнула и отстранилась, но когда увидела, что ничего другого от неё не хотят, ладони вернула, грея даже на вид окоченевшие пальцы о магическое тепло.  
Так и ехали, вытянув друг к другу руки, качаясь от тряски и особо ни о чём не разговаривая. Не слишком скоро, но кроме рук в карете прогрелся и воздух, щёки Асикаги раскраснелись, да и она сама расслабилась и перестала неловко ёрзать на сидении. Шар Ренджи убирать не стал, а кое-как подвесил его в середине кареты, чтобы грел дальше, и хмуро буравил взглядом, постоянно контролируя размер. Сейчас он даже немного расстроился, что так плохо владел кидо. Наверное, на его месте капитан давно бы сделал хороший кеккай, который и от холода бы спас, и от нападения, если кто осмелился бы.  
— Спасибо.  
— Господа, подъезжаем! Через половину часа будем въезжать в ворота, — крикнул стражник из свиты Асикаги.  
— Как мне к вам обращаться в вашем доме? — Ренджи отмахнулся от благодарности и схлопнул шарик в руке. Пустяки ведь, любой на его месте поступил бы так же.  
— Как стражник должен обращаться к супруге главы клана Кучики, — высокомерно ответила Асикага, недовольно дёрнув головой, но когда увидела, что Ренджи на её выпад не отреагировал и продолжал ждать ответа, то нахмурилась и устало повела рукавом, пряча веер за широким поясом одежд. Наверное, поняла, что своей необразованностью Ренджи будет позорить не себя, а её. — Госпожа Миноцуко-сама.   
— Длинно как-то, — вздохнул Ренджи, наткнулся на разгневанное лицо и поспешил согласиться со сказанным и больше не спорить.  
Он же помог ей выйти из кареты, чтобы дамочка ни в коем-случае не запуталась в подолах и не упала. Будь его воля, он бы Асикагу на руках с повозки снял, но пришлось возиться с одеждами и подавать руки, за которые она хваталась и крепко, и явно с неохотой. Во дворе их уже встречала многочисленная прислуга, высыпавшая из дома и муравьями разбросанная по просторному двору, на котором сейчас и без неё было слишком много суеты. Отпустив Аскикагу и передав её на руки каким-то дамам, Ренджи поспешил к спешившемуся капралу, который весь проделал на лошади, и отряду, который поспешно собирался на свободном пятачке у стены. Выяснив, всё ли в порядке с вверенными ему людьми, Ренджи велел пока не разбредаться.  
— С кем мне обговорить о жилье для моих солдат, госпожа Миноцуко-сама? — она пока не сдвинулась с места и сложенным веером указывала какие сундуки на крышах её, а какие нет.   
— Вот этот, светлого дерева, да нет же, с резными листами водной лилии, да-да, это в комнаты для моего гостя. Абараи-сан, вы же не против устроится на втором этаже? У меня в мыслях не было вас оскорблять, но достаточное количество мест получится выделить только в верхних комнатах, — Асикага опять прикрыла лицо веером. — Для ваших стражников уже подготовили места, не переживайте. Эти жилые постройки по левую сторону, в глубине поместья.   
— Мы все тут только чтобы обеспечить ваш покой и безопасность. Мне всё равно где спать, но я должен быть поблизости к вам. Если комнаты будут над вашими, то согласен, — пожал плечами Ренджи. — Иначе и смысла нет.  
Лучше бы он этого не говорил. Все, кто стоял рядом, обернулись на него с такими лицами, будто он сказал, что-то… ну, матюгнулся, как минимум. Ренджи обвёл всех равнодушным взглядом и вопросительно уставился на Асикагу, которая пряталась за веером и вела себя так, будто смущалась чего-то. Может, того, что о комнатах не подумала заранее? Ренджи решил её выручить и дать время подумать:  
— Я пока помогу моим стражникам устроиться и заодно территорию обойду, с вашего позволения, разумеется, — он вежливо поклонился и, дождавшись разрешения, отошёл от смущённой донельзя дамочки, которая никак не могла прийти в себя.  
Увидев, как слуги мучаются с неподъёмными сундуками, думая, как спустить их вниз, не попортив и самим не убиться, Ренджи быстро разрешил их споры, спустив всю поклажу на утоптанный двор. Он управился за пять минут, а ведь слуги провозились бы с этим делом с час, не меньше. Ренджи и закидывать на крыши их помогал, пожалев утром слуг в поместье Кучики. Что те, что эти, разорялись на благодарности чуть ли не дольше, чем Ренджи дело делал. В конце-концов он отмахнулся от всех и ушёл к своим солдатам.  
Познакомившись с начальником стражи Ясухиро-саном, который вышел к ним, Ренджи прошёл вместе со всем отрядом, чтобы посмотреть достаточно ли места отвели солдатам. Кучики-сама сказал, что эти люди останутся в поместье на несколько месяцев, стоило сразу выбить им хорошие условия, но казармы и так оказались добротными, хоть и тесноватыми, тянулись длинным низким корпусом в паре в разбитым огородом, на котором из-за холодов пока ничего не росло, кроме сорной травы. Расположение казарм, как потом выяснил Ренджи, оказалось очень удачным: можно быстро добраться до всех важных построек и ворот.   
Само поместье Асикага оказалось далеко не таким большим, как поместье Кучики: раз в пять меньше по ощущениям и с вида сверху, решил Ренджи, когда после по-деловому быстрого обхода вместе с Ясухиро-саном поднялся в воздух. Зданий выше трёх этажей он не нашёл, зато искренне порадовался большому плодовому саду и конюшне. На территории Кучики коней почти не держали, приводя их откуда-то со стороны на время. Учиться ездить верхом Ренджи не хотел, но животные ему понравились, хотелось посмотреть на них поближе, погладить и накормить чем-нибудь. Только сначала выяснить, что они вообще едят, кроме травы и сена.   
Быстро замёрзнув наверху, в небе, где ветер гулял сильнее и безжалостно трепал одежду и волосы, Ренджи спустился к главному корпусу и пошёл искать Асикагу. Дело шло к вечеру, они весь день провели в дороге, хотелось отдохнуть, переодеться во что-то попроще и поужинать. Широко шагая по галереям и коридорам, он не мог не заметить, что этот дом не стеснялся своего богатства и славы. Если Кучики брали размахом, строя высокие потолки и широкие коридоры, то в этом доме, почти миниатюрном по сравнению с корпусами Кучики, каждая балка дышала изысканностью — другого слова и не подобрать. Припомнив, что это род прославленных художниц, Ренджи стал внимательнее присматриваться к росписям на стенах, пытаясь высмотреть что же в них такого особенного. Красиво — да, а большего он не понимал, да ещё решил, что здесь с огнём он будет поосторожнее: жаль, если такие труды пропадут.   
А труды были большие! В одной открытой и пустующей зале на первом этаже Ренджи замер перед ширмой из шести створок, на которой старательно выписали батальную сцену. Воевали явно две семьи, богатые и славные, с большими войсками и множеством оружий. Среди них особенно выделялись шинигами, но не привычной чёрной формой, а причудливыми мечами. Высвобожденные шикаи художница выписала крайне условно, места для всех подробностей не хватало, но Ренджи смог наскрести каких-то знаний, осевших с Академии. Тогда ему историю изучать было скучно, он не понимал, зачем ему надо знать, что было прежде, ведь оно уже было. Сейчас он катал в голове смутно знакомые имена и думал выспросить у кого, что это за сюжет. Вот Кучики-сама наверняка знает.  
— Господин Абараи, — вежливо, но твёрдо позвал его Асаши, выдёргивая из приятных мыслях о голосе капитана. Ренджи уже успел забыть, что ему навязали в дорогу слугу. С твоим чином без слуги будет неприлично, заявил Кучики-сама. И как тут спорить? Только соглашаться и принимать чужую милость с благодарностью и трепетом. Тьфу! — Я подготовил ваши комнаты для отдыха.  
— Где они? — отрываться от ширмы почему-то не хотелось. Ренджи продолжал её разглядывать, пытаясь разгадать сюжет.  
— Второй этаж, северная лестница и сразу налево. Вам отвели все наружные комнаты до самого балкона. Как раз над покоями многоуважаемой госпожи Асикаги Миноцуко-самы, — поклонился Асаши. Значит послушалась, только непонятно почему, но Ренджи было всё равно. Кто поймёт этих аристократов? Точно не он.  
Оторвавшись от созерцания, Ренджи прошёл мимо Асаши, хлопнув его по плечу за хорошую работу и прося показать дорогу: он понятия не имел, что за северная лестница. Уже на месте, успев по дороге раскланяться с какими-то безмолвными женщинами, Ренджи поразился, сколько места ему выделили. Пройдя насквозь все комнаты он даже растерялся от такого простора, с которым не знал что делать. Одна комната отводилась под спальню, Асаши уже разложил там постель, вторая под скромный кабинет, в третьей под гравюрой поставили расписную стойку для мечей, в четвёртой на столе стоял чайник с чашками, а в пятой рядом с сухой икебаной пристроился сямисен. И везде ни следа его вещей, только в углу спальни полупустой сундук, который Асаши уже успел разобрать. Он же достал одежду для сна и он же заверил, что позаботится об одежде, которую Ренджи скинул с огромным удовольствием. Наконец-то! Хоть дышать можно.   
Тот же Асаши передал, что Асикага объявила об усталости и сказала, что до утра её беспокоить нельзя, а значит вечер был свободен от великосветского общения.  
— Пожрать бы… — вздохнул Ренджи, засовывая руку под отворот косоде и почёсывая синяк на боку, которые оставили чужие пальцы. Интересно, есть на кухне, кто не испугается его позднего набега и накормит? И где тут кухня? Вряд ли ведь в главном корпусе, а он ведь уже переоделся. Эх...  
— Конечно, господин Абараи. Сейчас займусь.  
Раскрыв рот, чтобы возразить и попросить Асаши не утруждать себя этим, Ренджи передумал. Наверное, для этого ему и навязали слугу: не бегать и не выяснять самому кто и чем может его накормить, не переживать об одежде и комнатах, а заниматься главным делом — надоедать Асикаге. Удобно, ничего не скажешь. Ренджи согласно кивнул, и Асаши с поклоном ушёл прочь. Хорошо, что он был молод, а не как Тетсуро: старика по мелким поручениям гонять было бы жалко. Плохо было, что Асаши ничего не знал про шинигами в отличии от Тетсуро, потому ужин притащил с собой крайне скудный по меркам Ренджи, но зато вино было приличное и приятно тёплое. Отойдя от дороги и успокоив впечатления от смены обстановки, Ренджи поспал бабочку с коротким “добрались без происшествий” и завалился спать.  
***

После того, как ей напели в уши все, кто осмеливался заговорить, Рукия не хотела видеть ни брата, ни друга. Хотя нет, больше никогда с ними не встречаться она захотела не после чужих сплетен и намёков на грани, а после того, как сама всё увидела: и одежда кое-как, и волосы в беспорядке, и красноречивые отметины, и перепуганное выражение лица Ренджи. Будь брат один, а не в компании Абараи, может быть Рукия ничего бы и не поняла, списала бы на усталость и на визит без предупреждения, но за его спиной маячило помятое и искусанное рыжее недоразумение с засосами на шее и груди. Она пришла в корпус главы клана, чтобы подозрения развеять, а они подтвердились.  
Как же так? Как так получилось? Как её многоуважаемый дорогой брат… Нет, Рукии не хотелось чернить Ренджи, она его любила, она им гордилась, она за него переживала и болела всей душой. Но нет на свете более противоположных людей чем Абараи Ренджи и Кучики Бьякуя. Когда всё началось? Как? Кто был инициатором? Ренджи конечно, Рукия в этом не сомневалась: ему бы хватило ветра в голове, чтобы первым предложить такое; брат же всегда занят, слишком занят, ему вряд ли было время думать о… о таком. Кроме смущения и бесконечного удивления ситуация ничего не вызывала. Ах да, ещё сплетни. Поразительно, почему глава клана не постеснялся вынести в люди такую щекотливую тему, чуть ли не глашатаями объявил с кем проводит бессонные ночи.   
Такая излишняя публичность, беспокоила более всего прочего. Рукия до сих пор слабо ориентировалась в клановых делах, но жизнь в поместье брала своё, потому, когда дорогая сестра Нашики-сан принесла весть, что глава клана взял себе личного охранника по договору личного коленопреклонения, поняла что к чему без подсказок со стороны. От шока она не поверила сразу, но кислое лицо дорогой сестры прямо говорило — как ты думаешь, так и есть. Потом Рукия ворвалась в неурочное время и получила подтверждение окончательное, от которого не отмахнуться. А ведь брат завидел её издалека, мог бы подать Ренджи знак, чтобы не высовывался! Но нет, ничего такого он не сделал, демонстрируя их связь без прикрас. Зачем?!  
Понятно зачем, вздохнула Рукия, отвечая сама себе. Брат несколько раз упрекал её в нежелании трезво смотреть на ситуацию в угоду своим эмоциям и убеждениям, а в связи с Ренджи ничего постыдного не видел, оттого не стеснялся заявить о ней вслух. А ещё он хотел, чтобы все уяснили, что в охранниках у него ходит его же любовник, даже Рукия, и пускай он такой же уместный при дворе, как при телеге пятое колесо. Что-то не сходилось. Рукия вздохнула и потёрла лоб, устав от самой же себя. Ей явно не хватало какой-то информации, потому что брат никогда не делал ничего просто так. Он не стал бы трубить о такой сомнительной новости, как любовник или любовница просто так, во всех его делах был умысел, которой Рукии никогда не объять.  
— Госпожа, — служанка встретила её почти у ворот, стоило вернуться со службы. — Высокий господин глава клана Бьякуя-сама просил вас уделить ему время. После вечерних колоколов он будет ждать вас у Большого пруда.   
Рукия поклонилась и ответила, что обязательно явится. Впрочем, такая формулировка ответа не требовала: если глава клана просил уделить ему время, то даже смерть была бы недостаточно веским оправданием. Брата видеть не хотелось, но выбора не было. Как с ним разговаривать? О чём? Да и зачем? Сейчас Рукия не была уверена, что глаза сможет поднять выше его щиколоток, так она была смущена и растеряна, что уж тут до бесед!   
Переодевшись из формы и отложив меч, остаток времени до встречи она потратила на медитацию, надеясь хотя бы отчасти успокоить нервы и вести себя при брате соответственно статусу, а не как маленькая перепуганная девочка. К пруду она пришла заранее и устроилась на подмостке, который нависал над водой. К этому часу карпы уже уснули и не отреагировали на её пальцы, гладящие поверхность тёмной воды. В этой части поместья было темно, свет от больших каменных фонарей почти не добирался до подмостков, скрытый за ивами, а маленького фонаря, что Рукия взяла с собой, хватало лишь разогнать сумерки перед ногами.   
— Рукия, — брат окликнул её тихо и неожиданно. Не было слышно ни его шагов, ни аруы. — Рад что ты пришла.   
— Добрый вечер, дорогой брат, — она поднялась на ноги, чтобы поприветствовать, а больше ей нечего было сказать.   
Они устроились на скамейке неподалёку, поставив фонарик у ног. Из-за теней лицо брата выглядело уставшим и старым, каким оно никогда не выглядело при свете дня:  
— Мне хотелось бы с тобой объясниться.  
— Вы не обязаны.  
— Как глава клана — нет, — он согласно кивнул головой, но продолжать эту мысль не стал. — Возможно, мне стоило поговорить с тобой раньше или попросить Ренджи сделать это.  
— Я не злюсь на вас, мой дорогой брат, — Рукия покачала головой, уловив в словах сожаление. Она правда не злилась, скорее испугалась, что мир опять повернулся к ней той стороной, о существовании которой она даже не предполагала.   
— Рукия, ты моя сестра. Я возложил на тебя эту ношу, и потому я считаю, что ты заслуживаешь знать чуть больше и чуть раньше, чем все остальные, и не ради посильного участия, а ради своего спокойствия, — когда брат говорил, из его рта вырывались клубы пара, быстро растворяющиеся в позднем вечере. Страшно до дрожи было принимать его слова близко к сердцу и верить в искренность. Страшно, но необходимо. Всё ещё её брат был самым разумным и рассудительным человеком, из всех встреченных ею в жизни. Он никогда не бросал слов на ветер, не говорил просто чтобы создать шум и не давал горячечных обещаний. На самом деле ему Соде Но Широюки по натуре подходила больше, чем настоящей хозяйке.  
— Я… я очень благодарна вам за заботу, брат, — выдавила из себя Рукия, склоняя голову, не считая, что она заслужила её хоть на ноготь. От неё были только проблемы и хлопоты.  
— Расскажи, каковы твои успехи в освоении зампакто? — неожиданно спросил брат, заставляя брови взлететь вверх, а спину выпрямиться. — Велик ли прогресс?  
Рукия смотрела на его уставший точёный профиль и не знала, что ответить. Её поразило совпадение: вот она думала о мече, как брат тут же заговорил о нём же. Так бывает? И что отвечать? Рассказать все техники? Планы? Неудачи? Да и к чему такие вопросы? Если на то пошло, Рукия думала, что брат легко щёлкнет её по носу за неуместную реакцию и чуть приоткроет завесу того, зачем выставил Ренджи всем на обозрение. Разговоров о себе она не ожидала.  
— Меч поведал, какой у тебя будет банкай? — прямо спросил брат, видимо, устав ждать и твёрдо заглядывая в лицо. Не соврать и не спрятаться. Не Рукие точно.  
— Да, — она сглотнула, собираясь с решимостью. Это не то, чем принято делиться, но раз брат спрашивал… — Абсолютный ноль. Если я стану достойной банкая, то смогу моментально замораживать всё живое и неживое.   
— Следуй за мной.  
Не медля ни секунды, брат решительно поднялся со скамьи и поспешил прочь от пруда, не оглядываясь и не смотря по сторонам. Рукия подхватила фонарь и засеменила следом, чтобы не отстать от широкого шага, не понимая, что такого в её словах так резко сменило настроение вечера. Час был не слишком поздний, но в этой части поместья оживление царило только днём: они стремительно приближались к самому центру, душе, поместья. В окружении трёх массивных четырёхэтажных корпусов фамильной библиотеки стояла главная постройка клана — Башня Слов. Многоуровневыми крышами и острым шпилем она напоминала пагоду, но строгостью убранства указывала, что это здание клана Кучики.  
Башня была самой древней постройкой поместья, она и разу не горела, охраняемая множеством заклинаний и бдительными слугами, она пугала Рукию тёмным истерзанным погодой деревом и масштабом не только стройки, но и дел, творящихся в ней. На сколько Рукия знала, двери и окна здесь никогда не закрывали даже на случай непогоды: считали, что воздух приносит правду, которую стыдяться принести людские языки. И ведь так говорили не просто суеверные слуги, но и летописцы, работающие здесь! Рукия бывала в Башне Слов от силы два раза, но устройство её знала: каждый этаж был посвящён своему “поводу для разговоров”. Поводов было много разных, от погоды до политики, от переписи населения до войн и междоусобиц. Летописцы клана Кучики, поразительным образом к этому клану не принадлежащие, работали день за днём, кропотливо внося в книги цифры, факты, слухи и разные мнения об одной и той же ситуации. Их было бесчисленное множество, они сменяли друг друга, уходя в странствия за новой информацией и возвращаясь порой с обозами из свитков. Отдельный этаж занимался переписыванием книг, чтобы не утерять ни одного произведения, написанного в Сообществе Душ, и не важно, достойно ли оно было этого или нет.  
Эта часть клана пугала её больше всего. Ворвавшись в семью, Рукия не могла объять все эти объёмы информации, что стекались в клан ни головой, ни сердцем. Это было свыше её понимания. Это заставляло ноги подгибаться от невыносимой тяги, а руки и голос дрожать. В который раз Рукия поразилась величию своего названного брата и убедилась в своей ничтожности: Бьякуя-доно, она имела право так его называть, но никогда бы не отважилась, имел несгибаемый стержень внутри, раз мог нести это бремя на плечах. Такая ответственность! В Академии, когда она изучала историю, в умных книгах было написано, что миссия клана Кучики заключается в сохранении традиций, там что-то упоминалось про библиотеки и сбор данных, но жалкие строчки учебника даже жалкой песчинкой не передавали того, что действительно делал клан, не передавали величия этой живой махины, постоянно движущейся и останавливающейся только на ночь, то ли из жалости к зрению летописцев, то ли из-за каких-то безумно древних верований.   
Порыв ветра пошевелил палочки, подвешенные под сводами крыш Башни, которые тут же начали ударяться и разгонять гнетущую тишину тихими перестуками. Не некоторых палочках можно было углядеть остатки конского ворса, на некоторых ворса не осталось вовсе — это были кисти для письма. Все уже почившие летописцы удостаивались такой чести: на кисти для письма вырезали их имя и подвешивали под крышей, почитая таким образом память и труд. Палочками были завешены все крыши, во время тайфунов рядом с Башней можно было оглохнуть.  
— Отвернись, — попросил брат, когда они вошли внутрь и замерли в центре первого этажа. Вопреки своим словам, он сам повернулся спиной и сложил руки для заклинания — его локти торчали в стороны. — То, что я сейчас буду делать тебе лучше не видеть и не знать ради собственной безопасности, — голос его был и строг, и мягок одновременно. Всё-таки Рукия никогда не сможет привыкнуть к его заботе.  
Она поспешно отвернулась, не имея никакого желания подглядывать. По спине и так ползло неприятное подозрение, что ей хотят показать что-то безумно важное, выдержать бы его, а не нагружать себя лишним по своей же глупости — умирать от неправильно сотворённого сложного заклинания было неприятно. Ничего не происходило, наверное, с минуту. Рукию начали пугать тёмные углы внутренних комнат, гуляющий по башне ветер и безмолвие брата. Вслушиваясь в непривычные подозрительные звуки, она пропустила момент, когда на плечо опустилась сильная рука. Рукия вздрогнула всем телом и, наверное, закричала бы, она даже рот открыла, но так и не смогла его закрыть, поражённая переменами.  
— Это истинное наследие клана, — тихо сказал брат, так и не убрав руки.  
Ночь сменилась ярким светом, намного ярче, чем дневной, он слепил и сбивал с ног, прятал все тени и давал разглядеть всё чётко и ясно. Рукия порывисто вдохнула безвкусный сухой воздух и наконец поняла — Библиотека. Не те громады корпусов, нет! Истинная Библиотека клана Кучики, хотя нет, она принадлежала каждой душе в Сообществе и не могла быть чьей-то единолично, была не просто огромна, она была бесконечна! Вверх и вниз тянулись стены, плотно уставленные томами, а она сама стояла на платформе с небольшой панелью управления. Задрав голову, а потом подойдя к краю, Рукия долго всматривалась в молочную белизну, в которую смазывались ряды книг, пока не поверила, что это всё реальное. Такое же реальное, как и она. На глаза навернулись слёзы — никогда в жизни она не видела чего-то более величественного и неописуемо прекрасного. И ведь это творение людских рук! Кропотливая работа сотен поколений!  
— Поразительно! — ахнула Рукия, вспоминая про речь.  
— Да, это сложно отрицать, — согласился брат, обозначая своё присутствие. Интересно, долго ли он ждал, пока сестра придёт в себя?  
— Это всё под поместьем? Но как? — обернулась Рукия, готовая завалить вопросами, но споткнулась о нейтральное выражение лица и смутилась.  
— На многие вопросы я не смогу ответить, но не из скрытности, а ради твоей безопасности, — опять повторил брат, всё-таки проявляя эмоции. Забота. От неё сердце Рукии трепетало не меньше, чем от громады Библиотеки. — Всё, что я могу сказать, что это не под поместьем. Попасть сюда могут не только Кучики, лишь бы был ключ. Ключ есть только у меня, и он нематериален, — брат делился информацией скупо, но Рукия всё равно чувствовала себя избранной. — Чтобы получить информацию, не обязательно физически быть здесь, — он указал на терминал, не став распространяться о его работе, — но чтобы пополнить, приходится приносить материалы руками.   
Он подошёл к терминалу и пробудил его несколькими касаниями. Платформа мягко качнулась и поехала вверх, поднимая их к полузаполненной полке. Рукия снова задрала голову, но полки, уже пустые, всё тянулись и тянулись ввысь, сливаясь там в белёсый туман. Наверное, это было другое измерение, Невозможно было построить что-то подобное ни на земле, ни под ней, ни над ней. Да, клан Шиба был велик в своих деяниях, пока не оступился…  
— Вы привели меня сюда для какой-то цели? — Рукия обернулась, постепенно приходя в себя и обретая способность мыслить трезво.  
— Да, иначе тебе не стоило ничего об этом знать, — брат огляделся и будто бы не знал с чего начать. Какие глупости, подумала Рукия, у него всегда были правильные слова в рукаве. — Когда я принимал тебя в клан, наперекор всем и всему, я думал только о моей покойной супруге и принесённой мною клятве. Я не думал ни о чьих интересах, даже о твоих, — неожиданная искренность и тихий вдумчивый голос сбивали с ног. К чему это всё, опять спросила Рукия, но только у самой себя. — Сейчас, с высоты прожитых лет, я бы так не поступил. Не стал бы мучить тебя правилами поместья и суровыми традициями клана. Ничья память и никакие клятвы этого не стоят. Но ты Кучики Рукия, и я не могу поверить, что такие совпадения возможны, поэтому могу ссылаться только на проведение и собственную удачу, в которые ни капли не верю. Но как иначе мне объяснить, что именно ты тот человек, которые может спасти наследие той семьи, которая тебя так старательно отвергала?  
Брат нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. Вид у него был такой, будто он не первый раз задавался этим вопросом, но никакого ответа так и не добился. А то, о чём он говорил… Спасти? В каком смысле? От кого? И причём тут её меч? Догадки вертелись, но ухватить из за призрачные хвосты не выходило.  
— Рукия, я хочу, чтобы ты достигла банкая в кратчайшие сроки и овладела им как можно лучше. Можешь считать это приказом главы клана, — брат опять поморщился, будто ему не хотелось так говорить. Будто ему тяжело было приказывать.  
— Будет война? — несчастное сердце сжалось. Только не это. После прошлой она будто постарела лет на сто, не меньше. Не так скоро, Рукия ещё не успела оправиться.  
— Не знаю. Всё, что у меня есть на руках, лишь подозрения и кривотолки, — никогда прежде Рукия не видела брата в таких глубоких сомнениях. Он прямо сказал, что привёл сестру в святая святых только из страха. Он всегда таким был, но скрывал? Неуместно вспомнился Ренджи, знал ли он эту сторону Кучики Бьякуи? — Когда я говорил о совпадениях, я подразумевал, что ты единственная из клана, кто может защитить и сохранить это место. Твой меч подходит под это лучше прочих. Способность Содэ Но Широюки обращать всё в лёд спасёт это место и от захватчиков, и от пожаров, и от разорения, — брат обвёл полки тоскливым взглядом. — У этого плана тоже много изъянов, согласен. Но мой меч здесь совершенно неуместен, его мощь не поможет сохранить баланс. Сенбонзакура в запале драки не щадит даже меня, до книг ему тем более не будет никакого дела.  
— Но… но если ключ только у вас, то проще спрятать вас, чем сидеть в засаде тут.  
— Попасть внутрь любого дома можно не только через дверь, — покачал головой брат. — Я не имею права рисковать и делать все ставки только на себя. Такое дело я один не потяну, как бы мне не желалось иного.  
Шестерёнки в голове проворачивались медленно и со скрипом, Рукия нахмурилась и всё-таки смогла сообразить, что её смутило во фразе “один не потяну”. Понятно, что если будет война, то в движение придёт весь клан, не только стража, но и члены семьи, которые будут делать всё для баланса. Саму суть баланса Рукия поняла только сейчас, только в окружении бесконечных знаний, сконцентрированных в бесконечном млечном цилиндре Библиотеки. Но был ещё один человек…  
— Ренджи…  
— Как бы это не было смешно, но я действительно нанял его для охраны, — брат невесело улыбнулся. Таким живым и таким человечным, Рукия не видела его никогда и сейчас не узнавала. Значит, дела приобретали серьёзный оборот, значит, сейчас было не до церемоний. — Слишком много совпадений за последнее время. Не знаю радоваться им, или ужасаться.  
— Брат, — решительно позвала Рукия, обращая на себя пристальное внимание. Она низко поклонилась, принимая решение. — Я освою банкай до лета. Это моё вам обещание.  
— В знойные дни воспоминания о зимних ветрах слаще всего, — ответил он пространно. Неужели это пространство влияло на него так же сильно, как и на Рукию? — Сдержи своё обещание всенепременно, названная сестра, и держи в голове, что ничего в награду за свои труды ты не получишь. Ни славы, ни золота, ни признания. Про истинных героев мало кто слышал, не потому что их не существует, а потому что такой у них удел: пасть не от чужого меча, а от забвения, — брат перешёл на витиеватый устаревший язык, от которого волосы встали дыбом. Рукия дала обещание, но с неё требовали клятву.  
— Я понимаю и принимаю, — решительно отозвалась она.  
— Я понимаю и принимаю, — мягко ответил брат, склонив голову.  
Они вернулись на то же место, с которого их швырнуло в Библиотеку. Если бы не брат, Рукия не устояла бы на ногах. Перемещение сбило её и дезориентировало, опять накрыло тьмой, запахами ночи и зимы, перестукиванием кистей и шорохами свитков. После стерильности Библиотеки Рукию оглушило и размазало, она не могла воспринимать окружающую действительность, ей было достаточно мыслей, распирающих и давящих, набухающих всё сильнее, как лапша в бульоне.   
— Не говори никому, что видела, — тихо и как-то устало велел брат. — Любой намёк, любое лишнее слово приближает начало. Лучше не провоцировать и распорядиться отведённым временем грамотнее.  
Сил хватило только на кивок. Рукия не помнила, как добралась до постели, ноги принесли её сами. Упав лицом в подушку, она накрылась одеялом с головой и разрыдалась как никогда в жизни, не в силах сдерживаться или изображать, что она способна выдержать подобное давление.


	14. Chapter 14

— Госпожа плохо себя чувствует, — резко отказала фрейлина, поджимая губы.  
— Тогда я тем более должен увидеть её, — нахмурился Ренджи. Вести к Асикаге его почему-то отказывались, а он всего-то хотел поздороваться и спросить по планы на день. Теперь же ситуация выглядела подозрительно и странно.  
— Госпожа не желает показываться никому на глаза, — к первой фрейлине вышла вторая. Решили задавить количеством.  
— Ну и ладно, посидит за ширмой, я ненадолго, — пожал плечами Ренджи.  
— Исключено! — запротестовали фрейлины, грудью защищая проход в покои.  
Далось им настырничать! Может, уступи они сразу или выразись поласковее, Ренджи не стал упираться рогом, но теперь ему стало обидно. Нахрена он сюда тогда вообще тащился? Ему в отряде работа нравилась, как и компания капитана, но он всё равно приехал сюда, чтобы оберегать покой нервной дамочки! Не хотел, но приехал, а ему тут ещё козьи морды строят и носы воротят, мешая приказ выполнять.   
— Что? Так плохо? — серьёзно спросил Ренджи, подыгрывая. — Даже двух слов мне сказать не сможет?  
— Да, именно так, — задрала нос та, что помладше.  
— Ну что же… Тогда ничего не поделаешь, — вздохнул Ренджи и поклонился дамам. — Передайте госпоже Миноцуко-сама, что я срочно отбываю к Кучике-сама с вестью, что его беременной супруге так плохо, что ни подняться не может, ни слова сказать. Он просил меня лично сообщать о подобных ситуациях, чтобы прибыть незамедлительно, — врал он, не моргнув и глазом. Кучики-сама вообще ему никаких распоряжений не давал, а Ренджи и не спрашивал, если на то пошло. Не маленький мальчик и не новобранец, самому по силам во всём разобраться. — Вы госпоже передайте, что мы скоро вернёмся. Может, эта новость её немного приободрит.  
Фрейлины, как и ожидалось, побледнели и ощутимо потеряли в наглости. Да, глава клана Кучики действовал на всех примерно одинаково, даже если сам был очень и очень далеко, а Ренджи понял, какое у него оружие есть в руках. Сильнее иного меча, да и страшнее. Злоупотреблять чужим именем он не собирался, но мысленную зарубку себе сделал. Меж тем дамы попросили подождать и суетливо скрылись в коридорах. Ренджи вздохнул, сложил руки и привалился к стенке, в ожидании разглядывая причудливые узоры в бумажных окошках над дверью. Этот дом полнился всякими мелочами, которые с первого раза и не заметить было: например, в его комнатах на всех косяках и балках мастер или мастерица лаком почти в тон дерева вывел лозы винограда и плюща, которые видно было только в ярком утреннем солнце. Не поместье, а коробка с картинками и диковинками.  
— Признаться, я не ожидала, что дорога меня так измотает, — первой заговорила Асикага, действительно сидя за бумажной ширмой. Ренджи смотрел на её силуэт, просвечивающий на бумаге, и снова не понимал, к чему эти представления. Но раз высокая госпожа показывать лицо не желала, значит надо молчать и не спорить. Просто… просто Ренджи было неприятно. Неужели его принимают за такого жестокосердного человека, который может поглумиться над бледным лицом больного? Наоборот, ему хотелось Асикаге улыбнуться и всем видом поддержать.  
— Врач вас осматривал?  
— Нет нужды, — голоса с неубранными в причёску волосами качнулась. — Я уже сталкивалась с подобным, когда носила первенца… Ничего особенного или плохого со мной не случилось, нужно немного покоя.  
— Может вас это… От голода? Вы вообще едите? — вопреки успокоительным словам Ренджи распереживался. Может Асикага ему не шибко нравилась, но зла он ей не желал ни секунды.  
— Ем. Абараи-сан, у меня достаточно нянек, прошу вас не становиться ещё одной в их ряду, — тихо рассмеялась она, шурша одеждами.  
— Вы не простыли? Вы зовите меня, если замёрзнете. Мне не сложно, — не унимался Ренджи.  
Те две дамы, что не хотели его пускать и сейчас сидели рядом, наблюдая за беседой, хором охнули, непонятно только почему. Ренджи хмуро зыркнул на них, надеясь, что взглядом напугает и прогонит, но те только осуждающе смотрели в ответ. Асикага за ширмой закашлялась, уверяя Ренджи в том, что изнеженная аристократка за поездку успела застудиться. Ну что за напасть! Должен был оберегать, а тут в первый день история.  
— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, Абараи-сан, — промямлила Асикага.  
— Давайте я Кучики-саме бабочку пошлю? Он сюда докторов мигом нагонит.  
— Не стоит, Абараи-сан, — всё отпиралась она. — Я знакома с этим недугом. Ваша забота мне приятна, но не стоит так сильно переживать из-за пустяка. Пожалуйста, доверьтесь материнскому чутью, поверьте, я знаю когда стоит бить тревогу, — Асикага побыстрее переменила тему. — Абараи-сан, вы зачем так настоятельно требовали визита? Только ради вопросов о здоровье?  
— А, нет, не только. Я с вашим начальником стражи уже познакомился, хороший мужик, думаю, мы с ним общий язык найдём. Вы мне скажите, со всеми вопросами по организации стражи мне к нему идти? Кучики-сама говорил, чтобы я поступал как считаю верным, но вы мне скажите, не будет ли в обиде Ясухиро-сан, если я своих воинов буду организовывать отдельно от ваших? Мне то всё равно, но отряд останется тут надолго, не хочу конфликты на пустом месте устраивать.  
— Ох, почему вы спрашиваете меня о таких вещах? — недовольно протянула Асикага совершенно здоровым голосом, полным лёгкого раздражения. — Какого ответа вы от меня ждёте, Абараи-сан? Мне чужды ваши строевые разговорчики.  
— Мне бы хотелось так: с Ясухиро-сан я буду советоваться и прислушиваться, но если надо будет действовать, то тут я буду поступать, как считаю нужным, без оглядки на других, в каком бы они чине не стояли, — высказался Ренджи, но Асикага продолжала молчать, ждала внятной просьбы. — Вы донесите до него эту мысль, чтобы недопониманий не случилось. Хорошо?  
— Всенепременно, — голос Асикаги всё ещё звучал недовольно. — Можете идти, — она махнула рукой, но остановила жест на середине. — Чем вы планируете заняться, Абараи-сан?   
Дел на сегодня было достаточно, и все они касались стражи, поэтому Асикага поспешно выставила его прочь, стоило начать говорить про патрули, часовых, смены и проверку обмундирования. Заученные слова и довольно стандартный план работ при прибытии на новое место сами выскакивали изо рта стандартными рваными формулировками, которыми Ренджи привык отчитываться перед начальством устно или письменно. За это его выгнали из комнат прочь, запретив забивать голову госпоже нудной ерундой, которая нисколько не способствует выздоровлениею, а может и вовсе мешает. Ренджи и ушёл, понимая, что всё равно ничего толкового от дамочки не добьётся. Да и по поводу её здоровья стало как-то спокойнее, потому что серьёзно больные люди не ноют в голос, что тема разговора не по душе.  
Поспешно сбежав от обозлившихся на него фрейлин, Ренджи ушёл в казармы: он даже имени капрала толком не помнил, а стоило познакомиться поближе со всем отрядом и посмотреть поближе, кого выписали на охрану высокой персоны, да придумать им какое-нибудь расписание, чтобы не скучали и не расслаблялись. На тренировочной площадке нашёлся и Ясухиро-сан, наблюдавший за отработкой стандартного маха меча у молодняка.  
— Абараи-сан, у нас нечасто шинигами гостят, — заговорил он после приветствия, просто и без оглядки на звания и происхождение. — Не сочтите за труд устроить показательную тренировку или бой.  
— Да какие трудности, — обрадовался Ренджи. Не постоянно же торчать ему рядом с капризной дамочкой. — Завтра и организуем.  
Можно было бы и сегодня, но ответственность и очерёдность дел, вбитая в голову излишне педантичным капитаном, не разрешали отступиться от намеченных на сегодня дел. Оглядев молодняк Ренджи первым делом попросил у Ясухиро, чтобы его парням выдали местную одежду, чтобы не выделялись и внимания много не привлекали, получил добро и ушёл в казармы общаться. Отряд ему достался… с гонором. Вышколенная стража Кучики ни словом, ни взглядом не показывала, что ходить под командованием шинигами-выскочки, да ещё и любовника главы клана им не нравится, но настроения витали в воздухе так плотно, что Ренджи был бы идиотом, если бы не заметил. Ещё утром он думал взять с солдатами вежливо-дружеский тон, которым общался в Готее со всеми подчинёнными, но передумал: ещё решат, что подлизывается. Поэтому пришлось хмурить брови и изображать строгость, беря пример с капитана, пускай ему это было не по душе.   
После быстрого знакомства — Ренджи честно пытался запомнить все имена — они с капралом устроились в одном из общих кабинетов и стребовали с местных старших помощников карту поместья и расписание патрулей и часовых. На обсуждение строя и количество человек в смене ушло неприлично много времени. С капралом они мыслили совершенно по-разному и во мнениях почти не сходились: Ренджи мыслил масштабно, делал запасы на случай атаки и предлагал длинные смены, чтобы не гонять солдат; капрал патрули менять чаще, обходы сократить до минимальной дистанции, а критические ситуации хоть и мысленно допускал, но предлагал на их счёт другой план действий. На банальное расписание у них ушло почти четыре часа! Пытка какая-то, объяснять упёртому капралу свою точку зрения. Ренджи подозревал, что эта командировка потреплет ему нервы, но не думал, что терпение его будет на исходе уже во второй день. Сказав капралу про форму, Ренджи велел сообщать ему обо всём и поспешно ушёл прочь, хмурясь уже по-настоящему, а не ради образа.  
Освободившись от дел на сегодня, он с деловым видом ушёл в сад. Деревья стояли голыми, Ренджи узнавал их с трудом, но кажется признал раскидистую старую яблоню и забрался на одну из толстых ветвей, устраиваясь удобнее и разглядывая корпуса с этой высоты. Сад заставил его вспомнить детство, когда они с Рукией таскали фрукты по ночам, больше из развлечения, чем из нужды, всё равно никто не купил бы у них ничего, а голода они тогда не чувствовали. Ренджи думал, что в саду помедитирует и соберётся с мыслями, но холод быстро забрался под одежду и погнал прочь. Выйдя наобум, особо не думая, куда придёт, он наткнулся на стойла с лошадьми, поколебался немного и перемахнул через ограду, спеша внутрь. Неспешно идя между стойлами, Ренджи разглядывал лошадиные морды и не решался подойти ближе.  
— Там в бочке морковка есть, можете угостить ей, — ответил конюх после того как раскланялся перед высоким гостем. Он так и сказал, витиевато здороваясь и низко кланяясь. Ренджи почувствовал себя ещё хуже, чем прежде, унывая: ну вот чем он этого мужчины отличался? Да ничем! Но конюх всё равно с ним вёл себя, как с особо важной персоной, глаз не поднимал и всячески выказывал уважение. Смирившись, что теперь так будет всегда, Ренджи покивал и ушёл за морковью.  
Лошадей он побаивался, как и они его, чувствуя ауру духовной силы и неуверенность. Только у пегой кобылы с чёрным пятном на морде страх пересилили любопытство и аппетит. Ренджи почувствовал в кобылке родную душу, осмелел и даже погладил её по морде, а потом и по густой гриве. Увлёкшись, он скормил ещё несколько морковок, вдоволь её по морде и шее, лепетал с ней, как с маленьким ребёнком и опомнился, лишь когда совсем стемнело. Он сунулся в дом, но до общих комнат, где слышались разговоры и смех не дошёл: понял, что от него слишком сильно пахнет конюшнями. Пришлось утруждать Асаши банями и стиркой, а потом и ужином, опять слишком скудным, хоть и вкусным. Неожиданно, но его одолело стеснение, чтобы попросить добавки. Хорошо, что он толком не расходовал рейши ни на что, а значит и на таком пайке прожить можно было. Убив вечер на письмо для Кучики-самы, в котором Ренджи всячески пытался взять деловой тон и не жаловаться на всё подряд, он улёгся непривычно рано, не зная чем ещё сегодня себя занять.   
Следующий день тоже был тоскливым, Асикага всё сидела у себя, но хотя бы на глаза показалась. Увидев её своими глазами, Ренджи успокоился и больше приставать к ней не стал, сказал про письмо Кучики и спросил с кем можно его отправить, спросил не будут ли для него поручения, и ушёл бродить по большому главному дому. То ли из-за утреннего времени, то ли из-за чужой занятости, но Ренджи удивлялся малому количеству обитателей: даже прислуги было мало, что уж говорить о благородных обитателях. Наткнувшись на открытые читальные комнаты, где столы и мягкие седушки занимали много больше места, чем невысокие полки со свитками и книгами, Ренджи решил остаться тут. Ему всегда казалось, что чтение, неважно приятное или вынужденное, ело время быстро и незаметно, поэтому не часто засиживался за этим занятием. Сейчас же, зависнув над занудным жизнеописанием какого-то воина, Ренджи отчаянно зевал, скучал и больше интересовался скупыми иллюстрациями меж строк и резными деревянными ширмами, закрывающими стеллажи со стороны проходов. В открытые окна не стесняясь залетал прохладные ветер и игрался с колокольчиками, которые своим весом придерживали занавеси. Только благодаря им Ренджи ещё не развалился на полу, задремав.   
— Блядство! — тихо выругался он резко сел. С таким настроением надо было что-то делать, не давать себе раскисать и придумать занятие, раз никто никаких дел выдавать не спешил. Благо, одно занятие у него всегда имелось.  
Подходящее место нашлось рядом, за главным домом, у декоративного пруда, сейчас подёрнутого льдом. Ренджи переоделся в форму стражи Кучики, в этот раз даже радуясь хитрым вязям на щитках, прихватил Забимару и, не удержавшись от хулиганства, выпрыгнул в сад прямо со второго этажа, прихватив с собой дзори. Кто знает, где пропадали местные жители, но в окнах никто не мелькал, а значит, и он никому своими занятиями не помешал бы. Потому Ренджи без стеснения занялся сначала дыхательной практикой, а потом и разминкой, разогреваясь и постепенно переходя к упражнению к мечом. Может быть, стоило дать время и шанс коротким мечам, но сегодня настроения на них не было, да и Ренджи понимал, что здесь ему пока нужен учитель, а сам он может доупражняться до неправильно отработанной техники, которую исправить сложнее, чем поставить. Поэтому он сосредоточенно рассекал мечом воздух в сотый, двухсотый и трёхсотый раз, особо ни о чём не думая и концентрируясь на ощущениях в теле.  
— Господин Абараи-сан, не желаете передохнуть? — Асаши вывел его из глубокой задумчивости, окрикивая с террасы. В руках он держал поднос с кувшином и чашкой, от которых шёл пар.   
— Спасибо, — Ренджи кинул ему издалека и трусцой подбежал ближе, принимая горячий ягодный напиток, кисливший на языке. Вкусно. — С чего это ты вдруг?  
— Когда вашей тренировке настал третий час, одна из местных дам сама предложила принести вам что-нибудь, что утолит жажду, — бесстрастно ответил Асаши.  
— Это какая ещё дама? — удивился Ренджи, но ещё одну чашку, тут же наполненную, выпил.  
— Которая сидит на террасе на втором этаже и последний час очень внимательно изучает вашу технику владения катаной. К сожалению, я не могу понять, как именно она её оценивает, но комментарии, которые она даёт собеседницам, их веселят. Возможно, вам стоит тренироваться усерднее и тем самым показать, что для смеха никаких оснований нет и быть не может.   
Ренджи поставил пустую чашку на поднос, который удачно примостился на периле, и не знал материться ему или смеяться. В клан Кучики слуг наверняка отбирали по степени остроты языка и полному неумению выражать эмоции лицом. Сложно было понять: подтрунивал Асаши над ним или над благородными дамами? И ни по лицу, ни по глазам ничего не прочитать! Ренджи вздохнул и задрал голову, но ожидаемо увидел только доски и балки, хотя часть женских голосов принёс ветер.  
— Думаешь стоит усердствовать? — на пробу спросил Ренджи.  
— Разумеется. Старания всегда вознаграждаются.  
— Ты это из своего опыта вывел или из книжек нахватался? — скептично цыкнул Ренджи, хмурясь. Это первый раз, когда они с Асаши вели хоть какой-то диалог.  
— Многоуважаемый высокий господин Бьякуя-сама попросил меня всячески содействовать вам в затруднительных ситуациях, которые могут возникнуть из-за взаимного непонимания между вами и благородными дамами семьи Асикага, — Асаши вежливо поклонился. — Думаю, он оценил мой и практический, и теоретический опыт, а значит, я не могу прибедняться и умалять свои заслуги, чтобы не поставить под сомнение его решение.  
Поняв, что он имеет в виду, Ренджи не удержался и рассмеялся в голос, хлопнул Асаши по плечу и так же трусцой вернулся на прежнее место. Прежде чем продолжить, он нашёл компанию в пышных одеждах и ярких заколках, вежливо поклонился дамам и снова обнажил меч. Вот значит как. Кучики-сама всё-таки приставил к нему няньку, только не кудахтующую наседку, причитающую, как неприлично громко топать или наглый поднимать взгляд на благородные лица, а очередного молчаливого лиса с глазами на затылке. В груди снова разлилось восхищение напополам с обожанием: капитан заботился о нём так, как самому Ренджи и в голову бы не пришло. Лучше уж Асаши с его шпильками и бесстрастным лицом, чем кто-то ещё. Так хотя бы привычнее.   
Мысли плавно соскользнули в сторону Кучики-самы и его слов, что Ренджи ему нужен, удачно проскочили мимо неудавшегося секса и скатились в невнятно очерченные фантазии, как было бы здорово сейчас с капитаном если не потискаться, то хотя бы увидеться. Ренджи уже соскучился. Наверное, не стоило привыкать к такой роскоши и мечтать, что теперь Кучики-сама будет его безраздельно, не только в отряде, но и вне его, но Ренджи привык. К тому же эта командировка, не на опасную миссию и даже не на дальнее дежурство, а на просиживание штанов в тепле и без каких-либо дел, выбила из ритма сильнее, чем он ожидал. Охрану Асикаги воспринимать как работу не выходило, потому что прежде он важных персон не сторожил, а вольготная жизнь и вовсе сбивала с толку. Определённо стоило найти себе дело и как-то быстрее подстроиться под новые обязанности, потому что Кучики-сама, как бы не желал видеть Ренджи под своим одеялом, халтуры терпеть не станет.  
Распалившись и незаметно для себя взяв слишком быстрый темп Ренджи понял, что ужарел и дёрнул за ворот косоде, распахивая его свободнее и давая морозцу пройтись по влажной коже груди, а потом и спины. Заболеть он не боялся, и не так мёрз. Сверху донеслись какие-то странные восклицания, Ренджи уже хотел посмотреть, что случилось, но отвлёкся на шуршание за деревом неподалёку. Из-за ствола сосны торчал край ватной накидки, расшитой рыбацкими лодками. Дурацкий сюжет! Зачем зимой лодки, если реки замерзают, а рыба спит?  
— Подглядывал? — Ренджи быстро обошёл сосну и строго глянул на спрятавшегося мальчишку, совсем маленького, небось и читать ещё не умел. Мальчишка вздрогнул и уставился в землю, сжимая обеими ручонками длинную палку.   
— Нет, — буркнул мальчик и помотал головой. — Вы ведь не прятались, значит и я не подглядывал.  
— Вот так, — хмыкнул Ренджи и ещё раз посмотрел на палку. — Это твой меч? — мальчик надулся ещё больше и покраснел. — Пойдём, научу тебя правильно держать его. А то ещё порежешься, когда настоящий в руки возмёшь, — Ренджи пошёл обратно и махнул следовать за собой.  
— Я уже держал в руках меч и не порезался! — вслух обиделся мальчик, но следом побежал.  
— Так значит не надо тебя учить? — поддразнил Ренджи. Ребёнок ему понравился, было в мальчишке что-то занятное, понравился с первого взгляда и сразил своей серьёзностью. Нечасто во взрослой жизни Ренджи общался с детьми, да ещё такими маленькими, но теперь понимал, почему некоторые дамы из весёлых домов расплывались в улыбках, вспоминая детей своих или подружек. Интересно, все дети такие очаровательные? — Вот здесь вставай, смотри на меня внимательно и повторяй. Меня, кстати, Ренджи зовут.  
— А я Кару.  
Наверное, они увлеклись, потому что изначально серьёзное желание научить и научиться у обоих довольно быстро улетучилось. Мальчишка внимание держать долго ещё не умел, да старался так усердно, что быстро запыхался и выдохся, а потом раскапризничался, что ему скучно. Когда Ренджи признался, что тоже заскучал, они устроили настоящую схватку: Кару дрался веткой против ножен от Забимару и, разумеется, победил. Ренджи ради такого дела даже прилёг на стылую землю, признавая поражение и веселясь. Потом Кару, как вежливый ребёнок, помог подняться и поделился тайным желанием вырасти таким же высоким, как Ренджи.   
— Что здесь происходит?! — Асикага, на вид пышущая здоровьем, но ужасно удивлённая, вышла к ним в сад в разгар “полётов”: Ренджи усадил Кару к себе на плечи и бегал вокруг пруда, крепко держа мальчика за ноги и то наклоняясь в сторону воды, то легко подпрыгивая и вызывая взрыв писков и смеха над своей макушкой.   
— Мама! — радостно вскрикнул Кару, а Ренджи остановился как вкопанный. — Смотри, какой я высокий! Выше тебя, мама!  
— Ох, да, очень высокий, — Асикага не спускала озабоченного взгляда с ребёнка и махала ему веером. — Проси Абараи-сана, чтобы он тебя снял. Поиграли и будет…   
Спорить с перепуганной Асикагой Ренджи не стал, мало ли какой ещё с ней приступ случится. Кару замолк и обхватил его за голову, не желая слезать и громко дуясь на несправедливость мира. Асикага переводила растерянный взгляд с сына на Ренджи и обратно и не знала, что делать. Явно такое с ней случалось в первый раз, да и фрейлины за спиной не спешили на выручку. Наверное, боялись связываться с Ренджи лишний раз, потому прятали глаза.  
— Будешь слушать маму, сделаю тебе меч, — заговорил Ренджи, чувствуя себя совсем неловко. Ещё причиной семейных ссор ему не хватало стать!  
— Настоящий?! — громко вскрикнул Кару.  
— Деревянный, тебе под рост. Но только если будешь послушным.  
Кажется, это сработало: Кару перестал цепляться за голову и дал себя снять и забрать нянькам. Пока он церемонно прощался, не в пример вежливее, чем знакомился, Ренджи успел получше рассмотреть его, ища в детстком щекастом личике знакомые черты. Не нашёл и задумался, как в таком возрасте выглядел Кучики-сама, наверное, так же мило. В голову пришла идея расспросить об этом Тетсуро при случае: старик наверняка застал хотя бы часть детства своего господина, надо было только его разговорить.  
— Моя дорогая матушка говорит, что Кару вылитая я в детстве, — Асикага верно отгадала мысли и спряталась за веером с пёстрыми рыбками. — Возможно, порода Кучики проявится в нём с возрастом, — Ренджи промолчал, не зная, что ответить. Сердце опять ухнуло в яму, как недавно в кабинете, пускай и не так болезненно, как тогда, а ревность и горечь снова поднялись наверх, как песок в растревоженной реке. — Я искала вас, но никак не могла подумать, что застану подобную сцену, — Асикага одёрнула рукав, тоже отводя взгляд, а Ренджи понял, что ей тоже почему-то грустно и горько. — Я не против этого… общения, если вы переживаете об этом. В любом случае, Кару скоро уедет в поместье Кучики. Думаю, ему будет проще, если рядом будут знакомые лица, — а… вот оно что. — Разумеется, если вам это не в тягость. Если да, то я предупрежу слуг, чтобы вас не беспокоили.  
— Он смешной, — ответил Ренджи, думая, как разогнать чужую тоску и сразу забывая о своей. Он просто ревнивый дурак, тут мать ребёнка в чужой дом отдавать собралась, да почти на руки любовнику супруга. Вот же история! Нарочно не придумаешь. — А зачем вы меня искали? Что-то срочное?  
— Я договорилась съездить завтра в гости к моей подруге Садако-сан. Она живёт не слишком далеко, но я думаю остаться там на одну ночь, чтобы не утомлять себя дорогой.  
— Моя компания вас не смутит? — Ренджи уже прикидывал сколько взять в дорогу стражи.  
— Я предупредила, что мой охранник не в меру прожорлив, — фыркнула Асикага, сбрасывая тревогу, как тонкую накидку. — У вас будет чем занять рот и мысли предстоящим вечером.  
— Если бы я был так плох, то Кучики-сама приставил к вам кого-нибудь более… подходящего, — какое ему дело до чужих разговоров? Да и зачем ему в них лезть? Даже с великой скуки Ренджи не стал бы впутываться в женские дела, потому что ничего в них не понимал и всегда боялся получить по голове за свою неотёсанность и прямоту. Больнее всех прилетало от прекрасной Мацумото.  
— Абараи-сан, вы дикарь, — Асикага сложенным веером указала на распахнутую грудь и татуировки. — Не я это придумала, но я согласна с этим полностью. Возможно, кто-то, — она болезненно скривилась, — находит в вашей природе некоторое очарование, если можно так выразиться, но меня подобное не прельщает. Я не желаю, чтобы наши имена шли в связке больше положенного, поэтому намерена держаться от вас так далеко, как это возможно. И вы извольте поступать таким же образом. Очень надеюсь, что завтра вы не опозорите ни меня, ни себя, ни клан Кучики своим недостойным поведением.  
*** 

Ренджи шёл рядом с каретой и хмурился. На самом деле ему хотелось громко ругаться и костерить Асикагу на все лады, но приходилось отмалчиваться. Они разругались в пух и прах стоило только выехать за ворота дома: ругалась в основном Асикага, а Ренджи отмалчивался, разве что задавал вопросы, когда Асикагу заносило слишком далеко. После очередного уточнения, откуда же Асикаге так хорошо известны постельные предпочтения Кучики-самы — она сама сказала, что тот ни за что не будет долго терпеть такого неотёсанного мужлана — Ренджи довольно громко велели выметаться из кареты. Хорошо веером не огрела, а ведь могла: в глазах Асикаги горело такое искреннее негодование, что Ренджи даже на секунду усомнился в себе. Неужто он так плох, что даже в любовниках держать стыдно? Да нет! Нормальный он, это все эти благородные дамы и господа слишком уж кичатся количеством зазубренных стихов и думают, что самые умные. А они пробовали полугодовую план-смету на ремонтные работы и экипировку продумать, составить и подать с первого раза? Вряд ли. Вот капитан мог, за то его Ренджи и уважал.  
На смену Ренджи в карету поспешила фрейлина из соседней повозки, проворно спрыгнувшая на землю прямо на ходу, и без посторонней помощи нырнула за плотные занавеси. На миг мелькнуло недовольное лицо Асикаги, а потом полился тихий разговор, в который Ренджи не вслушивался. Он пытался унять собственное раздражение от взглядов, которые ловил на себе: сначала от фрейлины, которой он назло подмигнул, а потом и ребят из своего отряда. Особенно усердствовал капрал, ехавший верхом и потому считающий себя выше неумеющего ездить верхом Ренджи. Запихнуть бы всех к Асикаге в карету и посмотреть, какими помоями она их обольёт за неосторожное слово. Хотя эти трусы даже пикнуть в её присутствии побоятся! Ренджи Асикагу не боялся, да и права не имел: он её охранял, а значит лучше знал, как организовать некоторые дела, как бы она не отпиралась. Будто он горел с ней на каретах разъезжать и светские беседы вести! Почему Ренджи понимал, что дело выше личных предпочтений, а она нет? Может объяснить? Может она так просто по незнанию?  
Тяжко вздохнув и мысленно спросив у капитана, за что же он с ним так жестоко, Ренджи чуть не вляпался в лужу, выматерился и поднялся в воздух, зависнув над каретой и дорогой. За непотребный вид он не переживал, тяжёлые зимние одежды лежали такими плотными слоями, что даже сильный ветер еле трепал их. Сверху было видно и большой дом подруги Асикаги, и прямую дорогу вдоль рисовых полей, и окраину Жёлтого города, по которой они проехали по пути сюда. Было бы неплохо наведаться туда, пройтись по улицам, может поесть местной лапши, а не препираться с капризной стервой. Оставалось надеяться, что она хотя бы не сорвала на счёт плотного обеда, которого в доме Асикаги ему так и не досталось.  
Дом Кудзё встретил их пышно и радостно. Асикага сразу кинулась здороваться с подругой, чуть ли не забыв про все приличия. Их пышные яркие наряды запестрели на фоне серой зимы и простой одежды слуг. Ренджи смотрел на разнотравье на их богатых накидках, диковинные дворцовые павильоны, утопающие в сливах и вишнях (эти деревья он знал, потому что в детстве они с Рукией любили кривить носы от кислых диких плодов) и не понимал, зачем такие яркие узоры зимой. Если на улице снег, то и на одежде должны быть рябины. Разве так не было бы уместнее? Но, видимо, аристократы считали иначе, потому что все фрейлины из свиты тоже махали рукавами с хризантемами и подсолнечниками, а он терялся на их фоне в обычных синих и чёрных одеждах.  
Велев своим парням встать у ворот и входа в дом, а капралу торчать неподалёку внутри, Ренджи молчаливо последовал за шумной компанией, которая не замолкала ни на секунду, как встретилась. Фрейлины и молоденькие, и пожившие постоянно подхватывали разговор, сыпали вопросами и шутками, вторя госпожам и радуясь встрече, пожалуй, даже больше них. Ренджи молча шёл следом, неся зампакто в правой руке и пытаясь не наступить на кошку, которая так и норовила прыгнуть под ноги. Чёрно-белая, на тонких ногах, пускай и тощеватая, но явно любимая, она мелькала то тут, то там, а в полутёмном коридоре Ренджи замечал её только из-за яркого куска шёлка, повязанного ей шарфом на шею. Животное было милым, но явно не хотело жить, потому что прыгало именно туда, куда Ренджи собирался встать. Не выматериться в голос по дороге до комнат стало настоящим испытанием.  
— А это… — подруга Асикаги, как же её звали, наконец, соизволила обратить на него внимание. Но спрашивала она не у Ренджи, разумеется. За это она получила звание карги: стервой она явно была не меньшей, но выглядела старшей из всех.   
— Абараи Ренджи, лейтенант стражи Кучики. Временно назначен для охраны уважаемой госпожи Миноцуко-самы, — отчеканил он и вежливо поклонился. Ни себе, ни Асикаге он лишних проблем создавать не хотел.  
Кажется, эти слова госпожу Кудзё нисколько не впечатлили. Она всем видом показывала, что Ренджи не место рядом с ними. Он всем видом показывал, что вертел на известном приборе все чужие соображения по поводу, где ему место, а где нет. Наверное, они так бы и молчали, если бы не вмешалась Асикага:  
— Мой господин милостиво выделил своего личного охранника, чтобы успокоить мои встревоженные нервы, — произнесла она довольно любезно, только выделила тоном слова про “личного охранника”, всем видом показываю, на страже чего именно стоит Ренджи. — К тому же Абараи-сан — шинигами, служит лейтенантом у моего господина. Поэтому он будет сопровождать меня некоторое время везде… — она прикрыла лицо веером, но всё равно было ясно как день, что ей такой охранник поперёк горла. — Пожалуйста, Садако-сан, окажите ему достойный приём.  
— Шинигами, вот так, — карга Кудзё нахально прищурилась и надменно улыбнулась. Наверняка ведь её предупредили про Ренджи! Но нет! Надо было ещё покривить нос. — Как же совесть позволила вам оставить капитана и скинуть на него ещё и свою работу?   
— Приказы не обсуждаются, — не на того напала! Ренджи перевёл взгляд на Асикагу. — Тем более всем понятно, что Кучики-сама ради своей госпожи готов поступиться многим. Очевидно, что сейчас рядом с госпожой Миноцуко-сан я нужнее, чем в отряде, — оставалось надеяться, что вся натуга, с которой он родил эти мысль и любезность, не проступила у него на лице, потому что додуматься до такого ответа, да ещё быстро Ренджи было ой как непросто.   
На этом неприятные переглядывания и двусмысленные фразочки закончились. В заранее заготовленной просторной комнате все расселись по своим местам, продолжая весёлый разговор. Ренджи сам устроился в отдалении от дам, так чтобы видеть лишь края их пышных одежд, выглядывающих из-за ширм, которыми тут служили не менее дорогие и нарядные парадные накидки, натянутые на распорки. Хотя бы на счёт обеда, Асикага не обманула, потому что дерево его стола не было видно за чашками, пиалами и тарелками с самой разнообразной и довольно аппетитной едой. Видимо, скряга Асикага не хотела тратится на питание прожорливого гостя, поэтому с радостью свалила это дело на подругу. И хорошо: вино у Кудзё было на порядок лучше.  
Пронырливая кошка опять сунулась кому-то под ноги и проскользнула следом за одной из фрейлин, прислуживающих своим дамам. Вот она кошку обругала от души, потому что чуть не уронила поднос со сластями, от которых Ренджи вежливо отказался. Кошка же, побродив и сунув любопытный нос везде, где позволили, нагло залезла к нему на колени. Погрустив, что лучшей компании ему сегодня не светит и что всё-таки стоило не слушать Асикагу и взять с собой Асаши, он взялся играться с кошкой, позволяя царапать и кусать ладонь. Животина попалась наглая, нового человека вообще не стеснялась и не боялась, а устав играть, развалилась на хакама. От нечего делать Ренджи вполуха слушал чужие разговоры, не особо вникая, и кормил кошку сырой рыбой с палочек. Та смешно откусывала от большого куска и даже не думала сесть или встать. Её, в отличие от Ренджи, всё устраивало.  
— Госпожа, вот вино, которое вы просили достать, — на этот голос Ренджи обратил внимание случайно. Он запомнил слегка визгливые нотки одной из фрейлин Асикаги, которая предложила заехать сюда ещё по возвращению из поместья Кучики. Как её звали? Рихо? Мико?  
— Голубушка моя, хотя бы пригуби этот нектар, — пропела карга Кудзё. — Храню одну бочку для особенных гостей вроде тебя.  
— Какая честь, какая честь! — рассмеялась Асикага. — Но я не уверена, что…  
— Нет, погоди. Что это за запах такой? — голос Кудзё резко сменился на гневливый. — Бестолковка, откуда ты взяла этот кувшин? Это вино должно пахнуть зелёной грушей, а не тухлыми ягодами.  
— Да? Я не чувствую никакого неприятного запаха, — удивилась Асикага, прерывая невнятные лепетания фрейлины, что ей вино подал местный слуга. — Может бочка испортилась или посуда была грязной?  
— Нет-нет, не смей даже пробовать, заклинаю тебя! — она властно и грубовато послала свою фрейлину за новым кувшином, а тот что уже принесли тихо, но недостаточно, велела поставить на стол Ренджи. Ну да, он ведь неотёсанный, будет рад любой подачке.  
— Не уверена, что мне стоит пить хоть какое-то вино сейчас. С алкоголя я становлюсь слишком нервной, не лучшее время для бесплодных переживаний… Ох, кажется, или тут стало душно? Может откроем вид на сад и пустим воздух?  
Такое незначительное замечание произвело в комнате слишком много шуму и движений. Все фрейлины повскакивали со своих местах, чтобы заняться каждая своим занятием. Одни подвязывали занавеси, чтобы не загораживали вид, другие переставляли столики подальше от террасы, третьи побежали за дополнительными жаровнями, а четвёртые решили переставить ширмы так, чтобы высоких дам не застудило острым ветром. Вот им то Ренджи и взялся помогать, не в силах сидеть на одном месте без дела и особой цели. Девушки его помощь приняли, сначала пряча глаза, а потом довольно бодро командуя им с последней перестановкой. И ладно. Хоть какое-то развлечение.  
Местный сад оказался чем-то исключительным! Стоило сёдзи отъехать в сторону, как Ренджи в глаза ударила яркая белизна. Поразительно, но белым горел не снег, а сама земля, а точнее песок, плотно укрывший её от травы и пыли. Кто-то заботливо прошёлся разными граблями по этому песку, вычерчивая ими причудливы узоры и прокладывая дорожки в обход больших и маленьких серых с прожилками валунов. Кое-где сиротливо торчали деревца — то ли сосны, то ли ёлки — разбавляя пейзаж зелёным цветом. Выглядел такой парк… даже сравнение никакое не шло в голову, настолько он был необычен. Ренджи держался за деревянную перекладину у стены и никак не мог наглядеться.  
— Да, мой сад камней на всех производит впечатление, — горделиво, но всё-таки немного искренне, заявила карга, заметив, что Ренджи замер на месте.  
— Вы сами его придумали? — он нехотя обернулся на хозяйку дома. Задавать вопросы стоило в лицо.  
— Задумка принадлежит деду, я довела до ума.  
— Очень красиво, — вслух признался Ренджи. Интересно, если рассказать Кучики-саме о диковинке, согласиться ли он выделить маленький кусочек своего сада, чтобы сделать что-то похожее?  
Он только хотел спросить есть ли смысл у всех этих линий, потому что редко что у аристократов бывало просто так и без хитрой задумки, но вздрогнул от тихого жалобного мяуканья и развернулся к своему столу в полной растерянности. Ренджи оставил кошку на своей подушке, та и не возражала, но сейчас она лежала на полу, плакала и дёргала тонкими лапами в предсмертной агонии. Рядом с ней валялась чашка с разлитым вином, которое под шумок всё-таки поставили Ренджи на стол. Быстрее чем он что-то понял, кто-то из фрейлин завизжал дурным голосом от вида издыхающего животного.  
— А ну тихо всем! — рявкнул он, вмиг оказываясь рядом с паникёршой и насильно закрывая ей рот ладонью. Стоило сначала разобраться что к чему и уж потом паниковать. Разумеется, на крик прибежал его капрал, топая, как слон и врываясь без разрешения. Успев отпустить бледную фрейлину и закрыть труп кошки собой, Ренджи прогнал его прочь. — Вроде зима на улице, а откуда-то пчела залетела, да ещё так внезапно! Чуть не укусила. Но я спас! Видать, не зря в лейтенантах хожу, что-то умею. Она сразу в жаровню у меня улетела. Ну и где это видано: пчела зимой? Сама виновата, что в огонь угодила, зимой им спать положено.   
Заболтав скисшего капрала какой-то ерундой, которую он всегда был мастак воротить, и немного успокоив простыми словами и весёлым тоном дам, он велел всем сесть в одном месте и помалкивать. Если кто и хотел возмутиться, то не смог, потому что их, какая неожиданность, одним движением рукава осадила серьёзная Асикага, сидящая необычно прямо и скованно. Ох, не случилось бы с ней какого приступа, подумал Ренджи и присел перед кошкой. Та уже перестала дышать и стремительно коченела, так и лежа в луже из вина. Неужели в нём была отрава, которую наглая кошка выпила из любопытства? А может даже просто лизнула: такой маленькой много яда и не надо. Кто бы мог подумать, что она спасёт Ренджи?  
— Неудивительно, что вино так странно пахло, — всё-таки не удержалась Кадзё. — Неужели меня хотели отравить в моём же доме?! Какое нахальство!  
— Боюсь, что не вас, — задумчиво ответил Ренджи, поднимаясь на ноги и оглядывая фрейлин. Кто из них принёс вино? Будь проклята эта мода на яркие тряпки, за которым лица и не видно толком!  
Все дамы хором ахнули от такого заявления, а Асикага побледнела ещё сильнее. Она подняла глаза, полные ужаса и слёз, на Ренджи, явно не в силах и слово сказать. Ренджи нахмурился и огляделся ещё раз, как успокоить Асикагу он не знал, да и не до этого сейчас было. Наконец, он вспомнил визгливую фрейлину.  
— Это ведь ты принесла вино? — он ткнул в девушку пальцем, и та затряслась от страха.  
— Это не я, честно… честное слово, зачем мне, госпожу… — залепетала она в ужасе, и Ренджи поспешил перебить её, пока не хлопнулась в обморок.  
— Какой слуга тебе вино отдал, запомнила? Он имя своё назвал? Во что одет был? Вас видел вместе кто-нибудь? — он смягчил тон, чтобы получить хоть какие-то ответы. Фрейлина почему-то покраснела, отвела взгляд и ответила согласием, хоть и не слишком охотно. Вот тебе ещё одна странность. — Тогда иди за ним, зови сюда, да только не смей говорить ему хоть слово про отраву в вине. Поняла?  
Фрейлина покивала, неуклюже поднялась и нетвёрдой походкой, шурша одеждами заскользила прочь из комнаты. Ренджи прикрыл за ней створку, но потом сразу открыл снова, прослеживая путь и тихо ступая следом. Он жестом показал Асикаге не шуметь и оставаться на месте: она выглядела перепуганной до икоты, но более вменяемой, чем её товарки. Слава богам, что Асикага невесомо кивнула в ответ, выказывая согласие хотя бы сейчас. Всё-таки Кучики-сама выбрал себе в супруги разумную даму, а не красивую куклу! Осторожно крадясь за фрейлиной, Ренджи старался идти по коридорам так, чтобы случайные прохожие к нему не вздумали приставать, а потому вида на себя напустил самого сурового, да такого, что какой-то молодой мальчишка чуть ли стенку не проломил. Ну что за суета, да ещё так не вовремя…  
— ...и этот дикарь велел мне идти за тобой и ничего не говорить. Привести тебя к нему! Я! Сама! Любимый мой, он ведь думает, что это ты травитель! Зарубит на месте! Беги скорее прочь, а я скажу, что не нашла тебя, — девушка висела на плече какого-то неприметного мужчины и надрывалась, цепляясь за его одежду и руки, моля спасаться и прятаться. Возлюбленный же на её увещевания никак не реагировал, только сосредоточенно думал.  
Не став дожидаться его ответа или действий, Ренджи сложил руки нужным образом и использовал простой путь связывания на обоих, чтобы не делись никуда. Фрейлина от давления магии вскрикнула и упала, лишившись чувств, а вот мужчина повёл себя достойнее, но на любовницу даже не взглянул, в упор рассматривая Ренджи, который вышел из-за угла, показав себя. Может быть, стоило расспросить его здесь и сейчас, но Ренджи хотел заняться допросом при свидетелях, чтобы потом его никто не посмел упрекнуть во лжи и клевете. Поэтому он взвалил фрейлину к себе на плечо, а травителя тычками и пинками повёл перед собой, придерживая за шиворот, чтобы никуда не делся. На шум снова показался капрал, который молча пошёл следом после кивка головой.  
— Это ты ей вино отдал? — спросил Ренджи, усадив несопротивляющегося травителя в центре комнаты. Мужчина молчал всю дорогу, только посматривал недобро, но больше ничего не делал. Несчастную девушку он отдал на руки подружкам, высвободив от магии.  
— Я, — согласился он. Да и почему не согласиться? Это его виноватым не делает.  
— Откуда ты его взял?  
— Из бочки, — мужчина нагло улыбнулся, сверкая глазами, а Ренджи фыркнул. Так далеко не уедешь.  
— Ты вино отравил?  
— Может, оно просто поганым оказалось, зачем сразу про отраву говорить? Да и какая разница я или не я? Никто же не умер, в чём меня тут обвинять собрались?  
— В умысле, — звонко и твёрдо ответила Асикага. — Ты собирался отравить Садако-сан и меня. Одного этого достаточно, чтобы казнить тебя на месте!  
— А вы докажите, что это я травил для начала. Ручной дикарь Кучики только в должность вступил, а уже вяжет всех без разбору и обвиняет непонятно в чём. У меня вообще-то свидетель есть, — мужчина кивнул на свою подругу. — Она вам подробно расскажет, что у меня никогда таких помыслов не было. Я простой человек, мне дела нет до склок и разборок знати. Я лучше за лошадьми навоз поубираю, чем за такими как вы.  
— Говоришь, что до знати дела нет, а про меня вон как много знаешь, — рыкнул Ренджи, кипятясь. Последнее, что он любил, так это с преступниками в разговоры вступать. Обычно на заданиях связанных с непорядками и бунтами в районах он сам не устраивал ни допросов, ни разборок. Не его это дело было, да и не нравилось ему такое. Он защитник, а не судья, он спасает, а не казнит.  
— Да как про такого выскочку не услышать? — процедил мужчина через зубы, сея своими словами ещё больше подозрений и сомнений. Вопрос он ли отравил вино или нет постепенно отходил на второй план. Ренджи задался вопросом: а кого вообще хотели убить? — Все высокие дома только и жужжат этой новостью.  
Сама собой вышла пауза, в которую капрал подсуетился и обыскал травителя, правда, ничего не нашёл. Ни яда, ни оружия, ни каких меток или знаков на теле, говорящих о принадлежности к роду или семье. С каждой минутой ситуация становилась всё подозрительнее. Ренджи с капралом почти одновременно заговорили о том, что подозреваемого стоило конвоировать в поместье Кучики для разбирательств, как и его подругу-фрейлину. Просто так эту историю оставлять было нельзя.  
— Госпожа Кадзё-сан, я хотел бы попросить вас об усиленной охране… — он не успел договорить, как притихшая карга взвилась и неотвратимым пожаром рванула к ним, вытаскивая из ножен капрала танто и наставляя его на травителя. Правда, их разделяло два метра, не меньше, поэтому угроза скорее выглядела как нервный припадок. Ренджи даже не стал напрягаться, понимая что обезвредить изнеженную даму он успеет в любом случае.   
— Я смотрела в лицо этого подлеца всё это время и думала, почему я его не узнаю! Не так уж много у меня мужчин-служек в таком возрасте! А потом я вспомнила, что кто-то наняли буквально позавчера, уж не тебя ли! Отвечай, кто тебя нанял, чтобы отравить наследника Кучики, жалкое ты отродье! И не стыдно брать деньги за смерти ещё нерождённых невинных детей! — карга Кадзё говорила эмоционально и громко, но чётко и ясно, излагая вполне логичный ход событий, что стоило Асикаге объявить о второй беременности, как недоброжелатели сразу наняли убийцу, чтобы позиции двух богатых семей ни в коем случае не стали ещё прочнее. А в убийстве обвинили бы давнюю подругу, объявив мотивом зависть.   
На такой расклад событий травитель только нагло рассмеялся в лицо. Ренджи смотрел на это представление со стороны и ощущал себя, как в кино, в которое когда-то давно его затащил Ичиго: будто он не может повлиять на происходящее, а только смотреть и ломать голову, что же не так. От криков и воплей очнулась фрейлина, сразу кинувшаяся грудью защищать своего возлюбленного, умываться слезами и нести отборную чушь. И плевать ей было, что мужчина за её спиной молчит и никаких эмоций не проявляет, как и влюблённым совсем не выглядит.  
— Дура! Отойди от него! — кричала кагра, махая кинжалом в нетвёрдой руке и делая несколько шагов вперёд.   
Тут Ренджи был с ней согласен, но говорить ничего не стал, а сразу схватил девушку, оттаскивая прочь и пытаясь удержать без магии, но та извивалась ужом, чуть ли не выла и всё рвалась к травителю, который на неё не смотрел даже. Это же надо было так влюбиться, что ничего не видеть и не слышать?  
— Да забери ты уже свой танто! Видишь к чему всё идёт! — рявкнул на капрала Ренджи, нервы которого тоже никогда железными не были. Ситуация всё обострялась, а градус глупости и нелепицы всё рос и рос.   
Комната пришла в движение. Капрал вежливо, но поспешно кинулся за своим оружием, карга кинжал отдавать не собиралась и попыталась уйти от чужих рук. Фрейлина в медвежьих объятиях Ренджи начала вырываться с новыми силами и неиссякаемым упорством, а потом и вовсе начала кусаться и царапаться. Травитель же хоть и не двигался, но будто напрягся пружиной, а следом за ним напрягся и Ренджи. Кто-то из девушек в стороне громко пронзительно заверещал, непонятно из-за чего, но пришлось оглядываться и искать новую угрозу, которой вроде и не было. В это же время карга Кадзё всё бегала от излишне вежливого капрала и заводилась всё сильнее, ругаясь и костеря всех подряд. Она так сильно накрутила сама себя, что в итоге кинулась на травителя, который будто этого и ждал. Фрейлина всё-таки выкрутилась из рук и бросилась наперерез смертоубийству. Замелькали яркие одежды, бешеные глаза, блеск острого лезвия, секунда, две и Ренджи осоловело оглядывал комнату.  
Ухо заложило от воя фрейлины, которую он успел отшвырнуть подальше от кинжала, другие фрейлины визжали от ужаса, карга громко заикалась, а капрал неловко держал танто, на который травитель насадился своим же горлом. Он всё хватал воздух ртом, но кровь уже отливала от лица и вытекала из дыры в горле на пол, пачкая татами и циновки. Взгляд метнулся в сторону Асикаги, которая отвернулась от ужасного зрелища, но хотя бы была в сознании и не валялась в истерике. Наплевав на всех и на всё, Ренджи подошёл к ней и без спросу и лишних слов взял на руки, унося прочь из страшной комнаты, от криков, визгов, рыданий и запаха крови и смерти. Асикага наглости не сопротивлялась и только смотрела перед собой пустым взглядом.  
— Простите меня, если сможете, — хрипло прошептал Ренджи, устраивая её в карете, которая стояла во дворе под навесом. — Я не справился.  
— Ты не понял? Хотели отравить тебя, а не меня, — тоже прошептала Асикага, поражённо заглядывая в лицо. Она была такой бледной, что даже краска на лице не помогала. — Да кто ты такой? Почему тебя? Почему именно ты стал личным стражником? Как ты пробрался в постель? Что в тебе особенного? С чего ты важнее наследников Кучики? А?  
Тихие слова Асикаги прогремели чудовищным эхом. Кто он? Будто бы Ренджи знал… Но был тот, кто на эти вопросы ответы мог дать, а потому Ренджи быстро подобрался и сложил из воздуха Адскую бабочку, которая села ему на палец и пошевелила усами в ожидании послания.   
*** 

Они успели разругаться пока Ренджи надиктовывал сообщение для капитана, думая как лучше уместить длинную историю в короткую память бабочки. Потому он просто сказал, что Асикагу пытались отравить и что травитель совершил самоубийство. После этой фразы дамочка сначала зашлась коротким смехом, а потом тихой злобой, чуть ли не шипя, что надо было говорить правду. Дескать, ради Ренджи Кучики-сама примчался в разы быстрее, чем ради неё. Ренджи пропустил новую волну истеричного смеха и отправил бабочку как было. Стоило заняться более важными делами, чем споры.  
Не желая отходить от кареты и Асикаги в ней далеко, он командовал всеми со двора, гоняя капрала в дом и из дома. Первым делом в ту же карету затолкали еле живую и убитую горем фрейлину Рихо-сан, которая уже залила слезами все рукава. В присутствии собранной госпожи она притихла и подвывать перестала, но на разговоры и обращения не отзывалась. Ренджи оставил несчастную в покое, всё равно от неё ничего не добиться сейчас, но двери кареты заклинанием закрепил, чтобы никуда не сбежала. Он влюблённых девок видел немало: дурные и с ветром в голове, глаз да глаз нужен. Когда в отдельной телеге вывезли труп наёмника, тщательно замотанный в несколько слоёв ткани, Ренджи велел выдвигаться в обратный путь, который тоже почти полностью проделал пешком: надо было остудить голову и собраться с мыслями, что в компании двух истеричных дам было невозможно. Он всё равно прислушивался к звукам из кареты и периодически спрашивал всё ли тихо. Отвечала только Асикага и то односложно.  
Добрались к темноте. Ренджи, как и заносил Асикагу, так и вынес из кареты. На счёт Рихо распоряжения он дал капралу заранее, велев посадить её в какой-нибудь приличной комнате, не пугать, накормить и показать врачу, но и не выпускать никуда. Повозку с трупом обступила местная охрана, которую капрал быстро вводил в курс дела, пока Ренджи нёс ценную ношу внутрь главного дома. Все фрейлины остались в доме Кудзё, поэтому некому было предложить лучшую для шокового состояния комнату, утешить или посочувствовать, пролить вместе немного слёз. Усадив дамочку в комнате, где кто-то зажёг несколько светильников, Ренджи сел напротив прямо на пол и посмотрел в бледное скорбное лицо. Как же ему было стыдно…  
— Надо дождаться ответа, — нехотя заговорил он.  
— Хорошо, — ровно ответила Асикага, не двигаясь с места и не выражая никаких эмоций. Смотреть на неё было страшно…  
Не дождавшись ничего больше, Ренджи выглянул в коридоры и наткнулся взглядом на Асаши, который скорее всего ожидал распоряжений. Да и другой прислуги почему-то в округе не наблюдалось. Наверное, стража велела спрятаться всем по углам и не мешать ни ей, ни хозяйке дома. Случившееся явно было делом неординарным и нечастым, потому что даже невозмутимый Асаши выглядел встревоженным и озадаченным. Он принёс им жаровню, раздув угли, заварил чаю из ромашки и лаванды и расставил по углам курительницы с благовониями. Делал он всё быстро, почти не мозолил глаза и знаком показал, что будет неподалёку. Ренджи кивнул в ответ и наполнил чашки чаем, подавая одну Асикаге:  
— Выпейте горячего.  
— Кто ты такой, что думаешь, что имеешь право подавать мне чай? И ты надеешься, что я приму его из твоих рук? — Асикага скривилась и выбыла бы чашку из руки, но Ренджи легко спасся, а потом и сам выпил тот чай, который подавал. Он думал, что устал и что ни на какие эмоции сегодня уже не способен, но дамочке удалось его разозлить.   
— Считайте, я та самая напёрстница, которую вам пообещал Кучики-сама, — съязвил Ренджи, не желая спускать оскорбления просто так. — Хотите в камушки поиграем? Не умеете, так я научу, не беда. Как раз время скоротаем… Кстати, сколько отсюда до поместья расстояние?  
Полной свитой они тащились сюда почти весь день, но лишь потому что их караван загрузили нарядами и чересчур чувствительной дамочкой. Асикага предсказуемо ничего не ответила, надменно хмыкнул, но Ренджи подумал, что по воздуху он управился бы и за час. Этот срок давно вышел, с тех пор, как он отправил бабочку, а значит Кучики-сама решил отправить кого-то из своих капитанов или лейтенантов, а не появляться самостоятельно. Странно, конечно, но много ли Ренджи понимал? Потому заранее смирился, что его будут если не попрекать глупостью и неумелостью, то хотя бы взглядами и поведением покажут, где ему место: как максимум только в койке главы клана, а вообще лучше как можно дальше от семьи Кучики. Ну да, он облажался! Хоть возвращайся за тем вином и нарочно травись, лишь бы упрёков не слушать.   
— Господин, — акт самоедства прервал Асаши, тихо стучась и чуть отодвигая расписную створку в комнату. — Из поместья Кучики пожаловал конный отряд стражников. Сейчас они спешиваются.  
— Иду. Побудь пока тут, — Ренджи резво подскочил на ноги и поспешил к главным воротам, уже слыша приветствия и ржание лошадей.   
То, что это от стражники Кучики, он понял только по дурацким щиткам на руках и ногах, которые не скрывали прочие доспехи и тёплые накидки с капюшонами, которыми стражники явно скрывали лица от хлёстокого ветра, пока спешили сюда. Ренджи первый поклонился солдатам, представляясь, хотя, наверное, этого делать не стоило.  
— Здравствуй, Абараи. Не узнал, да? — Миямото снял капюшон и сдержанно улыбнулся. От неожиданности Ренджи нахмурился, но кое-как кивнул в ответ, заглядывая ему за спину и вглядываясь в его отряд при мечах и с сокрытыми лицами. Ну да, Кучики-сама когда-то говорил что-то про тайную стражу, которая, видимо, и пожаловала. Ну что за дурацкая манера ни о чём не предупреждать?! Ренджи нахмурился ещё больше, понимая, что Кучики-сама пожалел ему даже бабочку в ответ прислать. Этот грозный взгляд достался какому-то стражнику в середине толпы, с забранными в волосы хвост и с самым ясным взглядом из всех. От узнавания Ренджи вздрогнул и перевёл глаза на Миямото. — Надо выставить по периметру дополнительную охрану, как думаешь?  
— Вряд ли, я не заметил за нами слежки. А вот дом Кудзё я бы проверил, не осталось ли каких следов и личных вещей. Я там несколько своих дежурных поставил… Думаю, ваши люди справятся с аккуратным обыском, — раз Миямото не стал говорить вслух, что Ренджи заметил, значит, стоило подождать. — Труп на заднем дворе, у казарм. Девочку, которая наёмника знала, пока отдельно в чайном домике устроили. Она совсем не в себе, пусть успокоится. Госпожа Миноцуко-сама не пострадала, да и вообще никто не пострадал, кроме несчастной кошки.  
— Госпожа в состоянии принимать гостей? — осторожно поинтересовался Миямото.  
— Если у неё есть силы костерить меня на все лады, то на более приятную компанию она точно их найдёт, — недовольно фыркнул Ренджи и снова посмотрел на отряд тайной стражи. — Пусть часть ваших сразу едут в дом Кудзё с моим капралом вместе, а остальные покой госпожи поберегут, пока мы общаемся.  
— А вы не теряете времени зря! — расхохотался Миямото и быстро поделил стражников, отдавая часть под командование капрала.   
Остальные, и тот, особенный, пошли следом за Ренджи, который твёрдым шагом спешил к Асикаге, которую одну оставлять побаивался: мало ли чего учудит! По пути он кивал на лестницы или сквозные галереи, подсказывая, где лучше встать дополнительной охране, сам мрачно командуя составом и без напоминания, что сейчас он не старший тут, забываясь в ролях и субординации. К комнате Асикаги они пришли втроём, а учтивый Асаши скрылся ещё на подходе, чтобы не смущать никого своим присутствием. Стоило всем створкам плотно закрыться, а барьеру тишины наползти на стены, как Асикага всё-таки обратила внимание на вошедших мужчин. За отсутствие Ренджи она немного подобралась, но всё равно щеголяла синяками под глазами и испуганным видом.  
— Здравствуйте, Миямото-сан… ох, мой господин! Я знала, что вы явитесь и не оставите меня переживать этот ужасный эпизод в компании вашего ручного дикаря! — охранник за спиной Миямото разоблачился и показал лицо. Кучики-сама вышел вперёд, аккуратно снял тяжёлый нагрудник и подсел к застрясшейся всем телом Асикаге. Дамочка же, не теряя и секунды, вцепилась в него своими пальцами-клещами и разрыдалась впервые за день. Ещё подхватила эту отвратительную фразочку! Тьфу!  
Ренджи попросил Миямото присаживаться и сам сел рядом, но подальше от Асикаги, с опаской косясь на её вздрагивающие плечи. Кучики-сама пока и слова не сказал, но супругу за плечи придерживал и молчанием своим поощрял и дальше заливать косоде слезами. Ренджи и ждал его, и не ждал, раздираемый чувствами, и пока не понимал, как ему аукнется его разгильдяйство и недосмотр за важной дамой. Эх… не случилось бы чего с ребёнком…  
— Хотелось бы услышать, что всё-таки произошло, — Миямото обратился к Ренджи, но тот и рта раскрыть не успел, как заговорила Асикага. Она не прекращала рыдать и цепляться за, очевидно, единственного человека, на которого можно было положиться, но рассказ вела на удивление ладно и последовательно, упомянув все детали и подробности, даже про вино, но умолчав свои соображения о том, что отравить хотели Ренджи.   
А он и радовался. Наверняка, Асикага решила, что погорячилась тогда в карете, а может градус её ненависти к Ренджи поутих, чтобы делать его центром всего, что в мире случается. Если честно, Ренджи вообще не хотел в это дело соваться больше необходимого! Он не разбирался ни в ядах, ни в придворных интригах, ни в том, как вести расследование. Что он не помер сегодня — чудо и удача, а не свойство его недюжего ума и невероятной наблюдательности. Потому Ренджи слушал Асикагу и уже хотел побыстрее уйти куда-нибудь отсюда, чтобы не смотреть, как Кучики-сама утешает дамочку со всей галантностью, ему свойственной. Да, Ренджи ревновал, а Асикага совершенно точно делала именно так, чтобы он не мог не ревновать. Неизвестно, что за брачный договор был у капитана с ней, но Асикага явно воспринимала его явно ближе к сердцу, чем уверял капитан.  
— Ренджи, тебе есть, что добавить? — наконец заговорил Кучики-сама. До чего же он непривычно выглядел с убранными волосами…  
— Лишь то, что я не заметил никакого движения духовной силы ни до, ни после. Мои парни не видели, чтобы кто-то поспешно покидал поместье, да и первичный беглый опрос показал, что наёмник был сам по себе, сдружиться ни с кем не успел, подозрений не вызывал. Короче, пусто.  
— Ничего страшного, — мягко кивнул Кучики-сама, но тем самым нарываясь на чужую злость.  
— Как мне понимать ваши слова, мой господин?! Я была на волоске от погибели, а вы говорите, что ничего страшного не произошло?! — Асикага натурально взбеленилась за неосторожные слова и в гневе стала размахивать веером и трясти головой так сильно, что даже её сложная причёска растрепалась. Ей явно стоило успокоиться и поспать…   
Так же решили и остальные мужчины, не став слушать вопли и новые реки слёз и причитаний. Ренджи не хотелось называть её истеричкой или попрекать эмоциональностью, но и дальше терпеть он это не мог. Его голова разрывалась от мыслей и усталости. Хотелось немного покоя, тишины и отдыха от всего произошедшего за день. Вызвав Асаши, он велел найти в этом проклятом доме тех, кто сможет позаботиться о припадочной госпоже, поможет ей переодеться и уложит спать. Сам Ренджи тоже не отказался бы от такого окончания дня, но ему ещё предстояло каяться за свою безалаберность и ужасную ошибку, которая могла стоить людских жизней.  
Отдав Асикагу на поруки прислуги и старших дам, которые одна за одной спешили по коридорам и лестницам в сторону её комнат, мужчины вышли во внутренние дворы, чтобы переговорить со всеми, даже косвенными свидетелями покушения. Ренджи не хотелось, но он говорил, водил и показывал Миямото и Кучики-саме, который опять спрятал лицо, то труп, то фрейлину, то капрала, то других солдат. Они бродили по территории дома так долго, что фонарь в его руках погас, использовав всё масло без остатка.   
— Думаю, пора, — тихо сказал Миямото. Ренджи еле разглядел его кивок во тьме, они стояли неподалёку от фруктового сада на перепутье дорожек к разным постройкам. — Я заберу тело для анализа. Вдруг повезёт… Может быть наш неизвестный травитель попался к кому на глаза, ведь он знал немало о Абараи-сане? Даже чувства к нему питал, если судить по рассказу Миноцуко-самы.  
— О да, я равнодушным никого оставить не могу, — устало фыркнул Ренджи. Он посмотрел на Кучики-саму. — А вы?  
— Задержусь до утра, — глухо ответил он через маску. Ну да, никакой отсрочки для покаяния. — Где твои комнаты? — Ренджи кивнул и повёл капитана обратно в дом, еле волоча ноги, но всё стараясь держать спину. Непривычно было идти первым, аж до мурашек.  
— Ужин? — тихо спросил Асаши, встречая их у лестницы и кланяясь. Непонятно, узнал ли он главу клана, да и видел ли его прежде. Ренджи подумал и кивнул, заодно веля сразу постелить футон. Неважно, чем кончится их с капитаном беседа, он собирался рухнуть лицом в подушку и крепко уснуть. Потом, всё остальное потом! И пусть хоть на лоскуты режут, хоть на голову рубят! Ренджи был готов к любому наказанию, но только утром.  
Как ни странно, но первым делом, вместо ужина, Асаши подал им обоим смену одежды, а сам устроил официальные доспехи стражи и мечи Ренджи на стойках, молча и споро хлопоча о порядке, пока Ренджи с Кучики-самой сами справлялись с переодеваниями в зимние юката. Слуга всё это время глаз не поднимал и старался стоять то боком, то спиной, да и не разгибался почти. Если бы он не принёс сразу два светильника для ужина, Ренджи и не заметил бы его смущения, которое очень уж явно выделялось на бесстрастном лице. И вот чего он стеснялся? Главы клана? Или что он с любовником в одних комнатах находится? Предстоящего разврата? При мысли о горячем капитане под боком внутри всё сладко сжалось. Было бы неплохо… Ренджи посмотрел на Кучики-сама, который сел напротив него и так не распустивший хвост на затылке, и вздрогнул. До этого он умудрялся не замечать его выражение лица:  
— Кучики-сама, простите меня… Простите, что подвёл… — стыд подступил к горлу кислым комом, потому что лицо капитана было чуть ли не чёрным. Никогда прежде Ренджи не видел его в таких расстроенных чувствах даже близко. — Вы рассчитывали на меня, а я сразу же всё ваше доверие обманул… Я понимаю, что никто не пострадал по чистому везению, поэтому никак не могу найти себе оправдания. Да и не буду искать. Я не справился, Кучики-сама. Прошу наказать меня со всей строгостью.  
Он на коленях выполз из-за стола и отвесил земной поклон, собираясь ждать ответа в позе покаяния.   
— Я не буду тебя наказывать, — тихо выдохнул Кучики-сама. — Ни сейчас, ни позже.  
— Почему? — Ренджи выпрямился так резко, что голова закружилась.  
— Давай поужинаем?  
Не спорить же и не просить плетей немедленно? Или как у Кучики наказывают? Ренджи не знал, но выяснять не слишком спешил, поэтому вернулся на своё место, разглядывая капитана в непривычно простой одежде. Обычно даже ночные юката его были тонкой выделки и глубоких цветов, но сейчас он надел довольно простую хлопковую одежду Ренджи, которая не баловала ни оттенком, ни вышивкой. Самому Ренджи были плевать, но глава клана в таких простых тряпках выглядел странно. С другой стороны, вряд ли кто незнающий, увидев его сразу решит, что это богатый властный человек. Маскировка простая, но рабочая.  
Ужин их тоже ждал незатейливый и довольно простой. Ренджи, хоть и чувствовал зверский голод, на еду не налетал: ком в горле стоял до сих пор. Кучики-сама ел неспешно, обдумывая события дня, замирая палочками над какой-нибудь пиалой и не спеша заводить разговоры. Он ел, а Ренджи покорно ждал, надеясь на хоть какое-то объяснение и позволение обнять. Коснуться хотелось очень сильно, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы впитать хотя бы кусочек его уверенности.   
— Я удивлён, что покушение на мою дорогую супругу устроили именно в это время и в таком странном месте, — Бьякуя прожевал немного чуть сладкого риса и нахмурился. От всего услышанного и увиденного в голове царил непривычный бардак, который требовал немедленной уборки. Слишком много странностей и белых пятен. — О беременности она объявила достаточно давно. Покушение стоило устроить либо сразу, по горячим следам, чтобы под подозрение упало сразу много лиц, либо выждать чуть больше времени, чтобы спланировать всё более тщательно.  
— Я не удивлён, — пожал плечами Ренджи. — Это же ваши дети. Ужасную вещь сейчас скажу, но ваши наследники всегда будут в опасности просто из-за фамилии.  
— Ты прав. Вот только мой первенец такого внимания к себе не привлёк. Чем и кому не угодил мой второй ещё нерождённый ребёнок? — Бьякуя покачал головой. — Что убийца, что наёмник просчитались в способе. Все дамы из высшего света ревностно следят за модой, а Асикага Миноцуко частенько эту моду диктует.  
— Мода? При чём здесь причёски и пояса? — Ренджи поднёс к лица чашку с вином, поморщился и отставил в сторону, наливая себе обычной воды.  
— Мода бывает разной. Ещё в первую беременность моя госпожа крайне подошла к этому трудоёмкому делу и выспросила у всех врачей, как правильно вести себя, пока под сердцем носит ребёнка. Итогом её изысканий стали такие рекомендации: долгие пешие прогулки и умеренная активность, а ещё диета, исключающая алкоголь и курение вишнёвых трубок. Это то, что я хорошо запомнил, потому что после неё следовать таким указаниям стали почти все дамы высшего света, — припомнил Бьякуя. Такой серьёзный подход его впечатлил и окончательно убедил, что супругу он выбрал себе самую подходящую и что дети их будут достойными фамилии.   
— А, ну да, — покивал Ренджи. — Она не хотела тогда пить вино, хотя Кудзё-сан её уговаривала, — почему-то он нахмурился и помрачнел ещё больше. — Правда, потом стала отговаривать… Сказала, что вино плохое, и сбагрила мне. Запах ей там чем-то не угодил…   
— Никак не пойму, что не сходится, — покачал головой Бьякуя, откладывая палочки. Слишком нелепая и заранее провальная попытка убийства, которое всё равно ничего не дало бы.   
Да, потерять второго наследника было бы неприятным событием, но первенец всё ещё был жив и здоров, на него никто не посягал. Потеря высокой госпожи из дома Асикага тоже была бы большим трауром, но все скорбели бы не по её непререкаемому авторитету и деловой хватке, а по её несравненному таланту к живописи и живому очаровательному характеру. Неужели жертвой должна была стать дама Кудзё? Её необычные сады и большая коллекция вин со всего Сообщества душ вызывали некоторую зависть, но так, чтобы убивать? Да и время совсем неподходящее. Какому убийце надо так много жертв, да ещё и невинных, которых происходящее задевает лишь по случайности? Сплошные пробелы и нестыковки. Избавиться от Миноцуко можно было и изящнее, не говоря о том, что отраву стоило добавить в еду, а не в вино. Кому так срочно так понадобилась смерть Кудзё Садако?  
— Откуда ты знаешь про запах вина? — спросил Бьякуя, неожиданно цепляясь за слабую ниточку.   
— Да эта карга, ой, ну, Кудзё-сан, это треклятое вино забраковала по одному запаху, из-за которого она чуть ли не накричала на фрейлину. В чём девочка виновата была? Не она же эту бочку закупоривала, — фыркнул Ренджи, жалуясь на несправедливость. — А потом ещё мне его сбагрила, думала, что не услышу! Представляете, какая стерва? Ей там запах чем-то не угодил, так значит надо сразу нести новое и рассыпаться в извинениях. Зато мне, не пойми кому, по её мнению, можно под ноги объедки с их стола кидать, — Ренджи пылал и гневился так сильно, как Бьякуя прежде не видел. Видимо, ситуация сильно задела толстокожего Абараи за живое. — Карга велела мне это вино отдать, я же ничего не пойму. Вон, даже Асикага-сан запах не различила, а мне уж куда! Кучики-сама! Вот скажите, разве это достойно и благородно, так к людям относиться? Разве я так плох, что только тухлого вина достоин?!  
— Ренджи, если бы ты был так плох… — Бьякуя замолчал и закрыл глаза, впитывая в себя все слова разом.  
Какой дурак будет травить ядом, меняющим запах напитка, одну из самых известных охотниц и ценительниц вин?  
— Ренджи, ты… — Бьякую накрыло удивлением, сравнимым с тем, когда капитан Айзен Соуске раскрыл свою истинную личину. Открытие его было таким же абсурдным и внезапным, оттого верилось в него с трудом, но и убедить себя в неправоте уже не выходило. — Ренджи, покушались на твою жизнь, — Бьякуя произнёс это вслух и пожелал увидеть реакцию на свои слова.  
— И вы туда же? Асикага-сан то же самое сказала, когда немного пришла в себя, — он отмахнулся от слов, не восприняв их хоть на толику серьёзно. Ренджи всё ещё держала обида на плохое отношение к себе, вряд ли бы он стал слушать доводы, счёл бы их слишком хлипкими и надуманными. — Она, наверное, умная женщина, но здесь явно дала маху. Я то кому не угодил? Только ей самой, раз мне она это сказала, а вам нет. Смалодушничала… Приревновала вас, а мне вот в лицо кинула. Наверное, напугать хотела. Только зачем? Я за неё знаете, как перепугался? На себя вообще плевать было!  
— Ренджи, ты мой личный стражник и уже далеко не последний человек в клане Кучики и знати Сейрейтея, — напомнил Бьякуя, хмурясь. Его супруга оказалась намного сообразительнее и сразу поняла расклад. Впрочем, в её руках было больше информации, чем в его. Да про деталь с вином Миноцуко в своём рассказе умолчала. Неужели нарочно? Неужели действительно в этой разумной женщине взыграла пустая ревность? Печально.  
— И что? У меня за душой ничего нет, — пожал плечами Ренджи, явно не освоившийся в новом статусе и пока плохо понимающий своё положение в обществе. Объяснять было бесполезно, но Бьякуя скоро покажет ему всё наглядно.  
— Неужели? А вот в отряд пришло письмо, что твой дом хотят взять в аренду, — заметил Бьякуя. — Теперь у тебя есть имя, что немало, — интересно, совпадение ли, что жильцы нашлись так быстро? Подельники или просто сплетники?   
— Ох, я совсем забыл про дом… — эта новость Ренджи, кажется, окончательно прибила к полу.  
— Я выделю тебе наместника, который поможет уладить этот вопрос как можно скорее и проще, — заверил его Бьякуя.  
— Ох, спасибо, Кучики-сама!  
Широкий круг надвигающегося события начал постепенно смыкаться. Если прежде Бьякуя его только предчувствовал, то теперь начинал видеть и переживал что он удавкой сойдётся на его шее. И ладно жизнь, своей жизнью Бьякуя дорожил не так сильно, как достоянием семьи. Его жизнь, его бьющееся сердце и его ясный ум принадлежали великой цели и огромному наследию. Не страшно, если хотят устранить самого Бьякую. Воистину ужасно, если неизвестный злодей хочет уничтожить Библиотеку, а вместе с ней и очередной столп, на котором покоится Сообщество Душ. Клана Шиба и его печального и болезненного конца было уже достаточно, ведь новая великая семья, пускай и получившая это звание, в полной мере его ещё не отражала. Если дрогнет клан Кучики, дрогнет всё мироустройство. Такой вины Бьякуя не смог бы выдержать.  
От мыслей стало тесно и трудно дышать.  
— Идёмте спать? Вы выглядите совсем убитым, — Ренджи пристроился сзади и крепко обнял со спины, привлекая ближе. — Утром мозги всегда чище. Тогда и решите, как правильнее поступить.  
Прислушавшись к тишине дома, Бьякуя согласно кивнул. Усталость брала своё, а веки слипались. Конечно, он мог собраться с силами, вынуть из резервов ещё немного бодрости, но во двор ворвалась ночь. К чему поднимать всех на уши, особенно если Миноцуко ничего не угрожает, а Ренджи сейчас рядом? Именно из-за необычайного ощущения безопасности, которое он сам сюда и принёс, Бьякуя послушно пошёл в спальни, что оказались через команту. В центре расположились два толстых футона с пухлыми одеялами, сшитыми из пёстрых лоскутков. Возможно, такая разнобоица и выглядела бы безвкусно, не будь это дом семьи Асикага, поэтому одно одеяло больше походило на брызги речных вод с попавшими в них травами, а второе предлагало укрываться облаками и туманами.  
— Ну вот, — Ренджи поморщился, разглядывая разные постели. Не стоило поощрять его плебейские привычки и желание распускать руки в любой ситуации, но неожиданное открытие выбило Бьякую из колеи. Осознание, что на Ренджи сегодня открыли тайную охоту постепенно опускалось из головы по позвоночнику и растворялось в венах и нервах, укореняясь.  
— Просто подвинь их друг к другу, — предложил Бьякуя. — Где твой слуга?  
— А мне почём знать? Это важно? Вы его подозреваете в чём-то?  
— Сколько пустых вопросов. Я хочу установить барьер на часть комнат.  
Быстро и сумбурно разобравшись с Асаши и комнатами, в которых отдыхала Миноцуко, Бьякуя накинул простой барьер на их часть дома. Больше, для своего спокойствия, чем из острой нужды. С той же тщательностью он проверил, как близко Ренджи придвинул матрасы — вплотную — и забрался под цветастое одеяло. Не то, чтобы ему было дело до выбора одеял, но уж очень хотелось лечь, закрыть глаза и хотя бы ненадолго перестать думать. Такую роскошь он мог позволить себе только во сне.


	15. Chapter 15

Грёбанную, треклятую карету с этими блядскими занавесями и поскрипывающим колесом хотелось спалить дотла немедленно. Ренджи опять протирал хакама в области зада на подбитой мягким скамейке и хотел кинуться на чей-нибудь меч, лишь бы не уже не видеть недовольного лица Асикаги. Помимо них рядышком мотылялась фрейлина Рихо, всё ещё зарёванная и замкнувшаяся на себе и притихший Кару, который под строгим взглядом матери боялся и слова сказать. Атмосфера в карете царила не самая приятная, но Кучики-сама утром даже рот раскрыл не дал, сразу сказал, чтобы Ренджи от Асикаги не отходил и глаз с неё не спускал, не говоря уж о ребёнке. Поэтому Ренджи сидел, скучал и томился, но приказ послушно исполнял. Сам Кучики-сама решил остаться инкогнито, поэтому сейчас скакал на лошади где-то поблизости: Ренджи выглядывал наружу несколько раз, но его так и не приметил. Зато отлично разглядел гнусную улыбку Асикаги, поэтому заглядывать за шторы перестал.  
— Мама, я не очень понял, куда мы едем… — осторожно спросил Кару. Ренджи думал, что для такого маленького ребёнка, он слишком тихий и послушный.  
— В поместье Кучики, — холодно ответила Асикага.   
— Я стал взрослым и буду жить с папой? А ты? Ты ведь останешься?  
О планах куда пристроят дитёныша и супругу Кучики Ренджи пока не знал. Проснувшись утром под чужим одеялом и получив ленивый нагоняй за наглость и распущенность не к месту, он не получил ничего, кроме короткого “возвращаемся в поместье”. Как Ренджи боялся, что его будут без объяснений гонять туда-сюда, так и вышло. Он ничего не понимал, но в словах Кучики-самы сквозила железная уверенность, так что спорить и смысла не было. Повезёт, так глупому Ренджи объяснят, что к чему по приезду. Видимо, Асикагу тоже не стали посвящать в делёкие планы, которых, возможно, и не было. Но на самом деле Ренджи не верил, что у его капитана нет плана. Не тот он человек, чтобы действовать наобум.   
— Думаю останусь, но пока ничего не решено точно. Не задавай вопросов. Узнаешь, как наступит для этого время.  
— Я буду скучать по нянюшке… — тихо вздохнул Кару, прижимаясь щекой к одеждам Асикаге. Та поколебалась, но сына приласкала. Почему-то Ренджи порадовался, что дамочка не совсем уж сухарь и что мальчишке хоть какая-то материнская любовь достаётся. В таком возрасте много и не надо, наверное.  
— У тебя будет новая, — Асикага насмешливо стрельнула взглядом в сторону Ренджи, а у того в голове сразу выстроилась история, что его сошлют с Кару в дремучие районы до тех пор, пока угроза не спадёт, а мальчонка не вырастет и не окрепнет настолько, чтобы суметь защитить себя. Кошмар какой! На такое Ренджи не подписывался! А как же отряд?! Не поступит с ним капитан так жестоко! Это же ещё хуже, чем терпеть Асикагу!  
Увидев, как поменялось и побледнело лицо Ренджи, дамочка улыбнулась и прикрылась веером, торжествуя, что смогла его запугать. Ну вот что он ей сделал, а? Жестокая баба! Хорошо, не пошла в шинигами, а то точно восстала против Готея вместе с Айзеном и пострашнее его была бы. А так… Кистью пока никого не убивали. По-крайней мере, Ренджи не помнил таких случаев.   
— Нам долго ехать? — со вздохом спросил Кару. Ему уже надоело.  
— Меня казнят? — неожиданно спросила Рихо.  
Она молчала с дома Кудзё и только кое-как отвечала на вопросы от стражников, но сама не говорила, ничего не просила и только вздыхала, делая всё, что ей велят. Вопрос её поверг всех в шок, а Ренджи серьёзно задумался: она ведь подельница, хоть и не знала ничего. Неизвестно, как и кто судил и выносил приговоры в подобных ситуациях, но Ренджи подумалось, что раз фрейлина задаётся такими вопросами, значит не просто так.  
— Всегда бы за глупость жизнь отнимали… — фыркнула Асикага. — Как по мне, это лишнее. Думаю глава Кучики сжалится, и тебя сошлют в дальние дома. Не так роскошно и тепло, но вполне сносно. Но если дело дойдёт до такой жёсткой меры, то ты сможешь попросить не казни, а самоубийства. Это и позволит сохранить тебе имя после смерти, и докажет, что ты раскаиваешься в своей недальновидности. Будет лучше, если ты вперёд всех приговоров попросишь о позволении самой прекратить свою жизнь.  
— Спасибо вам за мудрые наставления, госпожа, — бескровными губами прошептала Рихо, склонив голову.  
Нахмурившись и пораскинув мозгами, Ренджи решил, что никого казнить не будут. Если уж Кучики-сама и не думал наказывать своего стражника, который несёт прямую ответственность за жизнь порученного человека, то какой спрос с глупой девицы? Права Асикага, за дурость казнить, так никого и не останется… Ренджи снова пожалел фрейлину и бросил на неё взгляд, как она снова заговорила, и снова не с ним:  
— Простите меня, госпожа… Если сможете, конечно. У меня никогда и в мыслях не было навредить вам. Да и как я могла бы так с вами поступить? Вы же меня приютили, всему обучили… Кем бы я была, предай вас?..   
Тихие еле разборчивые причитания Асикага прервала на корню и крайне жёстко, велев фрейлине собраться и лить слёзы почём зря. И хорошо. Чего теперь плакать-то, раз обошлось?  
***  
Карета в сопровождении половины конного отряда остановилась в центре западного двора, дрогнув припылившимися занавесями. Гонец предупредил о гостях заранее, Тетсуро успел нагнать слуг, дам и фрейлин, чтобы быть с порога исполнить любую просьбу высокой госпожи. Не то, чтобы встречать гостей, а уж тем более непрошенных, было его заботой, но супруга господина всегда требовала к себе особенного отношения, пускай вслух об этом не говорила. Странно, что с её требованиями карета была всего одна, да и явно наспех приготовленная. Где же свита? И небрежность, и поспешность связаны с каким-то происшествием? Тетсуро слегка нахмурился и оглядел стражников Кучики, со спрятанными от непогоды лицами, и его чуть удар не хватил, когда в одном из десятка развороте плеч он приметил тот самый, который выстраданный и воспитанный с младых ногтей. Стражник развернулся, а Тетсуро поспешно отвёл глаза, чтобы не разрушить чужой план своей неосторожностью. Зато стало ясно, куда так поспешно пропал глава клана, велевший не рассказывать никому про его незапланированную отлучку из поместья.  
– Что-то неспокойно мне на душе, – поделилась Кучики Мидори не с ним, а со своими товарками. Те закивали игрушечными болванчиками. Тетсуро тоже согласился, хоть и промолчал. – Так быстро вернуться… Не случилась бы какая беда с ребёнком, что со старшим, что с нерождённым…  
Она скатилась в сплетни про выкидыш Миноцуко-сама, которые Тетсуро слушать не стал, понимая, что из-за этого не было бы ни спешки, ни подобной охраны, ни визита. Мало ли невыношенных детей в Сейрейтее? Что зачать, что выносить, что родить всегда было делом сложным и хлопотным, хоть и почётным. Раз знать взвалила на себя такую ношу, как кровное продолжение рода, то и с последствиями такого каприза считаться была обязана. Матушка Тетсуро умерла в родах несчётное количество десятков лет назад – грустно, печально, но нисколько неудивительно.   
– Привет, старик, – дикарь махнул рукой, здороваясь только с ним. Он вылез из кареты последним, прижимая к себе одной рукой сонного ребёнка. И присматриваться не надо было, чтобы понять, что в руках у него сонный малолетний наследник Кучики.   
– Здравствуйте, госпожа Миноцуко-сама, – первым делом поклонился Тутсуро, пускай высокая дама и не удостоила его взглядом. Выглядела она бледнее обычного, да и наряды в этот раз глаз излишней пестротой и богатством не раздражали, фрейлина за ней следовала всего одна, а значит что-то действительно случилось. Только дамы и слуги Кучики обратили на неё всё своё внимание и лицемерие, Тетсуро улыбнулся дикарю, который тоже выглядел не лучшим образом. – Абараи-сан, ждали вас позднее.  
– Ага-ага, – покивал тот в ответ и рассеяно посмотрел на женщину, тянущую руки к нему. На самом деле нянька хотела забрать ребёнка, поэтому подошла ближе, чем обычно осмеливались слуги.  
– Молодой господин Кару-доно, узнаёте меня? Помните как мы играли с вами в кораблики у ручья в прошлый ваш визит? – заворковала пышнотелая нянька так ласково и нежно, что Тетсуро аж самому захотелось с ней поиграть за ширмой с горными ручьями-водопадами. Глупый мальчишка отчего-то заупрямился и спрятался от чужих взглядов, тыкаясь заспанным лицом в одежду дикаря. – Ну же, давайте не будем докучать господину Абараи.  
– Не хочу! – довольно звонко отказался мальчишка, чем обратил на себя всеобщее внимание.  
Его матушка, которую уже затянули в беседы и осторожными вопросами всячески пытались вызнать, что же произошло, обернулась и внимательно изучила картину перед ней.  
– Пускай остаётся, как есть, раз не хочет, – приказала она няньке. На бледном лице отобразилось то ли злорадство, то ли ехидство, которые, впрочем, красоты и благородных нисколько не попортили. Дикарь же без стеснений и лишних хитростей скорчил рожу такую однозначную, что даже высокая госпожа смутилась и растерялась.  
– Абараи-сан живёт в корпусе главы клана. Не боитесь, что ребёнок может помешать? – вмешался Тетсуро, ведь мальчишку в итоге стряхнут на его не самые молодые плечи. О себе стоило позаботиться! Ему действующего главы клана хватило, пусть со следующим мается какой-нибудь другой дурак, польстившись на почёт и большое жалованье.   
– Отошлёте его к времени, когда мой господин должен будет вернуться со службы, – распорядилась та и пожелала отдохнуть в тишине после дороги. Нестройный рой из дам подхватил Миноцуко-сама в свои объятия и увлёк в направлении самых изысканных гостевых комнат.   
– Вот стерва, – выругался дикарь, не стесняясь ребёнка на руках, Тетсуро и остатка слуг, что остались для дальнейших распоряжений.   
– Моя мама стерва? Что это значит? – Кару неудачно поднял лицо и не постеснялся задать вопрос. То, что его носильщик явно был не в настроении, ребёнка не волновало и ни капли не пугало.   
– Стервы – это очень умные и красивые женщины.  
И ведь не соврал же! Тетсуро чуть не расхохотался в голос от такого объяснения и всю дорогу слушал, как дикарь путал ребёнка замысловатыми объяснениями, почему вслух этого говорить нельзя: мол, комплимент такой льстивый и такой прямой, что любую женщину оскорбит, и что вместо этого лучше сравнить матушку с каким-нибудь цветком или красивой птичкой. Отдельным представлением было слушать, как двое – малолетний и великовозрастный несмышлёныши – пытаются вспомнить хоть одну птицу кроме куропатки и вороны. После долгого молчания Кару первый додумался до голубки, чем поспешил поделиться. В ответ на это дикарь ляпнул, что голуби довольно вкусные, когда их ощипать и на костре пожарить. Тут уж Тетсуро позволил себе улыбку и спросил, стоит ли накрыть обед. Можно было и не спрашивать, конечно, стоит.  
Исчезнув вместе с отрядом стражников, Бьякуя-сама появляться в своих покоях не спешил, а потому Тетсуро, помогая накрывать на стол нарочно не торопился и, отослав служку, сам заваривал чай и подавал пиалы с рисом дикарю и наследнику Кучики, который сел рядом с самым деловым видом. Не смотря на возраст, Кару-доно вежливо принял еду и чинно уселся на подушке, хватаясь за палочки пока неумелыми пальцами.  
– Приятного аппетита, – буркнул Абараи и без промедления набил рот рисом и мясом, что ни в коем разе не помешало ему многословно жаловаться на отношение высокой госпожи. Как Тетсуро и надеялся, никуда его не отослали. – Она нарочно это сделала, но ты и сам видел, старик, – он кивнул на ребёнка, который отложил палочки и ел руками онигири с бобовой пастой. – Ну и ладно. Неужели она думает, что я завою от такой обязанности? Хе… ещё чего! Неужели я с ребёнком не справлюсь? Что тут сложного? Я же сам был ребёнком, конечно, не таким толстощёким, но я игры не придумаю что ли? Кару! – Абараи гаркнул так громко, что Тетсуро чуть не выронил чашку из рук. – Ты что делаешь?!  
– У меня не получается есть палочками, – чуть не плакал мальчишка, явно завидуя старшему. Он показал, что у него не получается подцепить и рисинки и надулся на всех разом. Совсем не похож на Бьякую-сама в детстве. Оно и к счастью.  
– Ну ешь руками, – пожал плечами дикарь, а у Тетсуро волосы на затылке зашевелились от такого. – Только рукава придерживай, чтобы не испачкать… И руки вымой, – велел Абараи после секундного замешательства.   
– Где их помыть? – с готовностью отозвался ребёнок, которому вряд ли позволяли такое прежде. Он аж подпрыгнул от энтузиазма и нетерпения.  
– Да вон в саду ручей, – Абараи указал палочками на искусственный ручей в большом окне, которое открыли, чтобы пустить света. – Давай-давай. Про обувь только не забудь, зима на дворе всё-таки.  
Знала ли высокая госпожа чему научит её малолетнего сына дикарь? Скорее всего и помыслить не могла, раз так легко отдала ему на поруки. Наверняка, решила, что ребёнок будет мешать и раздражать, и что Абараи со скандалом вызовет нянек, лишь бы забрали подальше с глаз. В этом Тетсуро с ней мыслями сходился, но вместе с ней сильно заблуждался. Кажется, для дикаря ребёнок действительно пока что не был проблемой или хоть сколько раздражающим объектом. Но это только пока… любопытно, как пойдёт дальше.  
– Эти три дня были адом, не меньше, старик, – пожаловался Абараи, набивая рот и откладывая в отдельную широкую тарелку угощения для Кару. Наверное, чтобы он не перевернул весь стол, пытаясь добраться до другого его конца. – Во-первых, эта стерва. Наверное, я бы нашёл к ней подход, пообщайся мы побольше, но сам видишь, не сложилось. Во-вторых, как-то не так я представлял себе службу в охране Кучики, но тут я сам дурак, надо было больше вопросов задавать, а не… – Абараи откашлялся, а Тетсуро даже не сразу понял, о чём речь. – А в-третьих… – пока Тетсуро ломал голову над предыдущей фразой, дикарь подался вперёд и заговорил тише. – Вообще, наверное, это пока секрет, но вряд ли надолго, так что я тебе расскажу. У меня голова пухнет, надо выговориться.  
– Абараи-сан, я не выдам ничьих секретов и тайн, – искренне пообещал Тетсуро, сам чуть ли не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, как мальчишка. Не просто так вчера Бьякуя-сама велел прикрыть его отсутствие в поместье, и не просто так госпожа Миноцуко поспешно вернулась сюда, да ещё в такой странной компании и почти налегке. – Случилось что-то серьёзное? – сдержанно, но обеспокоенно спросил он.  
– Ага. Попытка убийства, – с каменным лицом ответил дикарь.  
Тетсуро обернулся на стук маленьких пяток о доски и испуганно посмотрел на на спешащего за стол Кару, который всё-таки замочил рукава в ручье. Неужели чья-то совесть позволила напасть на беззащитного ребёнка? Хотя нет. Вряд ли бы в таком случае мать так просто оставила его абы с кем, да и вела бы себя не так спокойно и уравновешенно, будь целью что Кару, что она сама. Кого же тогда пытались убить? Кого-то важного, раз Бьякуя-сама сорвался с места тайно и в спешке. Тетсуро ещё ничего не знал, но уже понимал, что случилось что-то неординарное и крайне странное, потому кивком велел дикарю продолжить рассказ. Тот глянул на ребёнка, увлечённого едой, почесал висок тупым концом палочек для еды – просто образец манер для юного господина – и пустился в рассказ так, чтобы не заинтересовать Кару словами. Делал он это крайне удачно, используя казённый язык из военных отчётов, странные сравнения и минимум имён, что никак уловить смысл и суть не помешало.  
– А знаешь, что самое смешное? – спросил Ренджи, подавшись вперёд ещё сильнее и заглядывая в глаза. – Что Кучики-сама, что Миноцуко-сама, оба сказали, что это по мою душу пришли! Представляешь?! И с чего у них такие мысли? А самое главное, зачем они мне эту ерунду сказали? Если придумали небылиц, держали бы из при себе. Ерунда это всё, кому я нужен, но всё равно в голове засело. Весь день об этом думаю! Так и рехнуться можно.  
– Рехнуться можно! – повторил Кару, доедая последний кусок жареного корня лотоса. – Что это значит?   
– Крышей поехать, – не задумываясь ответил Абараи, но потом вспомнил, с кем разговаривал, и пояснил понятнее. – Сойти с ума, – вряд ли Кару понял и это, но кивнул. – Ты доел? – ещё кивок вместо полноценного ответа. Тетсуро уже открыл было рот сделать замечание, но вовремя себя одёрнул. Пойми Абараи, что он знает что и как делать с детьми, тут же скинет со своей шеи на чужую. – Руки покажи.  
Разумеется, обе выставленные вперёд ладошки блестели от жира и соевого соуса. Достав из рукава платок, чем откровенно удивив Тетсуро, Абараи тщательно и аккуратно вытирал их, продолжая разговор:  
– Вот такие новости, старик. Уж не знаю, что тебе рассказывает Кучики-сама, но не думаю, что такое можно долго скрывать. Он, наверное, со своими советниками сейчас думает, как лучше поступить. Вряд ли он в отряд вернулся или ублажает разговорами всяких взволнованных дамочек…   
Ревность и обиду можно было на палочки накручивать. Тетсуро тихо улыбнулся, почти наслаждаясь непосредственной реакцией дикаря. Будто в театр пришёл: столько эмоций, да все такие яркие, что не сопереживать не получается. Из дикаря вышел хороший рассказчик, красочный. Жаль не угадать, что он не рассказал, а где приврал или приукрасил, чтобы со своими собственными выводами не промахнуться. Впрочем, с одним, уже озвученным, Тетсуро согласил почти сразу: убить хотели Абараи. Уж лучше бы высокую госпожу или ребёнка, тоскливо подумал Тетсуро. Покушение на супругу или наследника означало покушение на будущее клана и его развитие. Покушение на личного стражника фактически равнялось попытке устранения главы клана, а значит на саму его суть и сердцевину.  
Наблюдая, как Абараи возится с ребёнком и серьёзно рассуждает о всякой ерунде, Тетсуро в который раз думал о прозорливости и несравненной интуиции высокого господина Бьякуи-самы: знал и подозревал, потому и гнул свою линию. Хотя, возможно, взяв Абараи себе в любовники и стражники он сам спровоцировал недоброжелателей на действия. С другой стороны, если враг есть, то лучше выявить его сразу и решительно извести, чем чувствовать удушающие миазмы ненависти и годами культивировать злобу. Интересно, что предпримет Бьякуя-сама? Наверняка, что-то любопытное и остроумное. Тетсуро очень надеялся на это.  
– А где мой меч? Ты обещал сделать меч, если я буду слушаться маму, – спросил Кару.  
– Когда бы я его успел сделать? Два дня прошло! – обиделся Абараи.  
– Ладно… Но сделаешь? Ты обещал.  
– Раз обещал, значит будет.  
– А кто такой Кучики-сама? Ты очень часто повторял его имя, – неожиданно спросил Кару.  
– Твой отец. Ты не знаешь, как твоего отца зовут? – удивился Абараи. Вот Тетсуро не очень: наследник нечасто бывал в поместье, вряд ли в таком возрасте что-то задерживается в голове надолго. – Кучики Бьякуя.  
– Я знаю! Просто… просто забыл, – нахмурился Кару, а потом зевнул.   
Сжалившись над дикарём, Тетсуро тихо подсказал, что ребёнка стоит уложить спать на час или два, а там можно будет вызвать няньку, которая наверняка сидит где-нибудь неподалёку и ждёт, когда её вызовут. Как ни странно, но Абараи тоже решил немного поспать, пожаловавшись на ватную голову, гудящую от непрошенных мыслей. Он на руках утащил Кару в свои комнаты, попросив разбудить их, и привлёк ребёнка к расстиланию футона. Тетсуро стоял у закрытой сёдзи, смотрел в пол и тоже думал, кому теперь пожаловаться на взбудораженный новостями и информацией ум.   
Всегда, даже в самых запутанных и сложных обстоятельствах жизнь оставалась понятной и стройной, хоть и непростой: тщательно выбирать слова, внимательно слушать других, иногда хитрить и держать в голове много разных фактов и домыслов. Привычно, хоть и непросто. Дикарь же, прямой, как опорная балка под крышей, и такой же несгибаемый, в жизнь Тетсуро, да и многих других не вписывался. Думал он иначе, действовал и вовсе бездумно, на инстинктах, говорил, что в голову взбредёт и пока что отказывался хоть сколько серьёзно воспринимать всё, что с ним происходило. Такого не переиграть и не просчитать, потому что он ни во что не играет, да и счётом пользуется только по принуждению. Хуже не придумаешь… Зачем высокому господину понадобился такой непредсказуемый человек под боком? Времена и без того наступают смутные, зачем ещё больше неясности?   
Будить никого не пришлось: поднялись сами. Тетсуро наткнулся на них на террасе, Абараи опять держал ребёнка на руках и указывал на ближайшее дерево:  
– Вот это не подойдёт, кривое. Надо другое искать.  
– Ренджи, нам надо поговорить, – послышался голос из комнаты неподалёку. Бьякуя-сама вышел с противоположной стороны, уже в привычных одеждах и при регалиях. Когда он вернулся? Видимо, только что и сразу пошёл на голос.  
– Я как раз пришёл забрать юного господина, – поклонился Тетсуро, приветствуя. Небольшая женская компания за представительством самой Миноцуко-сама устроили вечернюю прогулку и, проходя мимо, велели вернуть им Кару, чтобы ни в коем случае не мешался у главы клана под ногами. Они уже довольно долго ждали, потому что Тетсуро дикаря потерял и нашёл не сразу.  
– В чём сейчас проблема? – громко и очень недовольно спросила дама из свиты, которая полным составом шла к ним навстречу от дальнего угла корпуса.  
– Кучики-сама, – поздоровался Абараи, рассеянно оборачиваясь на дам. Дневной отдых ему почти не помог, с лица не ушла ни задумчивость, ни растерянность. Тетсуро даже пожалел дикаря, на которого с самого начала карьеры свалилось слишком много. Простому человеку такого за несколько дней не объять.  
– Кучики-сама? Это мой отец? – удивлённо спросил Кару. Хорошо, хоть пальцем не показал, иначе неловкости было бы не избежать, а пока ребёнок не ляпнул ещё что-то смущающее, вопрос можно было списать на короткую память.  
– Ладно имени не знать, но в лицо не помнить! Балда! – возмутился дикарь.  
– Ты сам балда! – обиделся Кару. Разумеется, это услышали подоспевшие дамы, которые тут же громко и излишне драматично возмутились неприличному слову, недостойному благородного отпрыска. Бьякуя-сама со своей стороны на этот балаган и вовсе не отреагировал, кивая дамам и отмалчиваясь. Кару же, исподлобья посмотрев на человека, которого ему представили отцом, извернулся в чужих руках и помахал матери, широко улыбаясь. – Ренджи сделает мне меч! Мы вместе будем палку выбирать!  
– Да-да, я помню, идём, не будем мешать чужим делам, – Миноцуко-сама обеспокоено помахала веером, призывая сына к себе. Нянька опять подошла к дикарю и протянула руки, чтобы забрать Кару, который замотал головой в качестве протеста. – Без капризов. Ты мешаешь.  
– Не мешает, – грубовато возразил Абараи, перебивая и останавливая суетливую возню одним голосом. – Мы найдём подходящую ветку и вернёмся, вряд ли это займёт дольше часа. Хочу побыстрее разделаться с этим обещанием, не люблю должным быть, и успеть до вашего отъезда. Я ведь правильно всё понял, Кучики-сама?  
– Да. Верно, – Тетсуро обмер от такого поворота разговора и от неожиданной дерзости. Когда эти двое успели переговорить? Или это было решено ещё вчера? Нет, вряд ли… да, дикарь всё-таки не так прост, раз дошёл своим умом до того, что Бьякуя-сама велит отослать супругу с сыном куда-нибудь подальше от главных интриг и опасностей, чтобы их не задело, как это чуть не случилось с попыткой отравления.  
– Тогда мы пойдём, – Абараи неспешно ушёл, тут же забывая обо всех и обо всём и рассказывая Кару по каким деревьям лазить удобнее. Неужели он собрался навести в саду поместья беспорядок и просто заломать подходящее ему деревце? Неужели высокий господин просто спустил ему с рук отказ и позволил делать, что в голову взбредёт? Это тоже было частью какого-то слишком хитрого плана? Тетсуро недоумевал и гадал, сделают ли выговор дикарю вечером. Стоило постараться и подслушать, чтобы хоть немного ход мыслей Бьякуи-самы.   
– Моя госпожа, уделите мне время? – спросил высокий господин, подходя ближе и подавая руку.  
Мда, точно такое же предложение дикарь просто пропустил мимо ушей, без страха и стыда отмахнувшись. Вот у Миноцуко-сама не было таких безусловных привилегий, пускай её статус супруги сулил много больше, чем статус любовницы, потому руку ей пришлось принять и последовать во внутренние комнаты. Кажется, слова Абараи её испугали, а поведение высокого господина смутило окончательно. Тетсуро нехотя последовал за ними, чтобы исполнить любую прихоть, которую с него потребуют. Уйти бы на покой, но кто его сейчас отпустит?  
***

– Кучики-сама, пожалейте меня, не мучайте разговорами… – почти с порога заныл Ренджи, усаживаясь на заготовленную подушку чуть в стороне, рядом с жаровней. За прогулку по саду он успел подмёрзнуть, зато в его комнатах лежали аж три палки под будущий меч, чтобы в процессе обработки посмотреть, какая лучше подойдёт. То ли от холода, то ли ещё от чего, но хотелось спать и подпереть тяжёлую голову кулаком, ровно сидеть было тяжело.  
– Ведь это я здесь главный болтун, – недовольно отозвался Кучики-сама, разглядывая какой-то объемный свиток с гравюрами. Ренджи было интересно, как он хоть что-то видит в сумерках и свете слабой лампы. – Разговор необходим.  
– Давайте я сразу за всё извинюсь, и закончим с разговорами на этом? – вздохнул Ренджи, расстраиваясь.  
– О каких извинениях идёт речь? – капитан всё-таки оторвался от созерцания рисунков и непонимающе нахмурился. – Ренджи, я уже говорил, что ни в чём тебя не виню и никак наказывать не собираюсь.  
– Ну а как же? Вон Рихо-сан даже думала, что её казнят за то, что с травителем спуталась. Я то чем лучше, если ничего не только не заподозрил, но и даже разобраться в ситуации не смог и позволил этой скотине помереть, не допросив? – он искренне не понимал, почему капитан с ним миндальничает. Раньше Ренджи за ним такого не замечал.   
– Фрейлина? Она, как и ты, как и все остальные, лишь жертва обстоятельств, которые предугадать не было никакой возможности. Неужели ты сомневаешься в справедливости и разумности моих решений? Если же учитывать, что целью должен быть ты, то наказывать тебя тем или иным способом было бы и вовсе странно.  
От дурацкой истории, что убить хотели его, а не кого-то другого, Ренджи застонал, как от зубной боли, и замотал головой:  
– Хватит уже повторять эту ерунду. Очень вас прошу! Вы хоть сто раз скажите, я всё равно не поверю. А лучше, если больше не будете говорить вовсе, потому что у меня эта чушь из головы не идёт, устал уже от неё…  
– Ты испугался? – спросил Кучики-сама после паузы и отложив свиток на стол. Ренджи от такого вопроса вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд. Не думал он об этом, но со стыдом понял, что да. Его порядком напугала кликуша Асикага, а потом и зверски серьёзный Кучики-сама. Испугался, будто никогда до этого на пороге жизни и смерти не стоял. Но ведь прежде он всегда смерти в глаза смотрел и меч в руках держал, а тут она со спины неслышно подкралась, никакими кулаками не отмахаешься. И что теперь ответить? Честно признаться? Позор какой… – Хорошо, я больше не буду говорить об этом. Было и прошло, верно?  
Ренджи с сомнением поднял глаза на капитана, который говорил совсем не то, что привычно от него слышать. Когда это у него “было и пошло”? Когда он так просто отступался от своих мыслей и слов?  
– Что? Разве не об этом ты просил? – Кучики-сама смеялся над ним! Теперь всё встало на свои места. Ренджи расслабился и улыбнулся в ответ. – В любом случае, поговорить я с тобой хотел о моей госпоже. Как ты верно догадался, я хочу отослать её из поместья в надёжный дом подальше от центра. Сделать это я планирую инкогнито, поэтому мне потребуется твоя помощь, но очевидно, что с этим можно подождать вечер, – да уж, об Асикаге Ренджи вообще не хотел говорить, поэтому обрадовался ещё больше, что на сегодня от него отстанут.  
– Можно тогда я пойду? Завтра в отряд ведь.  
– Можно, – благосклонно кивнул Кучики-сама, радуя, но сразу озадачивая и маня за собой следом. – Иди за мной. Я знаю, чем отвлечь тебя от навязчивых мыслей.  
Хотев было спросить, что капитан такое задумал, Ренджи раскрыл рот и сразу закрыл. Плевать, сейчас всё сам увидит хорошее или плохое. Он вышел в тёмный коридор, сориентировался на белизну шёлкового шарфа, коротко облизнулся и шкодливо ухватился за его кончик, чтобы не потеряться и налететь на спину впереди себя. Вышло совсем иначе, потому что, опять задумавшись о том, что завтра ждёт в отряде, Ренджи не заметил, как капитан завернул в комнату, увеличив расстояние между ними. Шарф неслышно затянулся, а Кучики-сама обернулся. Удивление читалось по голосу:  
– Я не собирался сбегать от тебя.  
– Это случайно, простите…  
В ответ Кучики-сама легко угадал рукав его одежд и, аккуратно дёрнув на себя, молча велел войти. Он же тихо задвинул створку и подшёл так близко, что точно не потеряться. В темноте слабо угадывались цвета и аскетичные предметы мебели спален главы клана. Не то, чтобы Ренджи знал их наизусть, но надеялся, что привели его именно в спальни, а не в кабинеты или додзё. Прошлую ночь они с капитаном спали вместе, а точнее Ренджи не выдержал и пяти минут под своим одеялом прежде, чем забраться под чужое. Это было неправильно, он понимал, да и Кучики-сама высказался, что негоже так проводить ночи, что это неприлично, но зато Ренджи быстро уснул. Тощий бок капитана успокоил и убаюкал быстрее, чем сонный отвар. Было бы здорово почаще так спать, но и губу раскатывать не стоило.  
– Ты не в настроении? – удивился капитан, а Ренджи вздрогнул. Оказывается, прохладная рука в перчатке уже забралась ему под рукав до локтя и тянула ближе, а заодно и поглаживала. Так это… его капитан любиться позвал что ли?   
– Я думал, секс тоже по расписанию будет, – озадаченно ответил Ренджи.  
– Я думал, что поселив тебя рядом, смогу пренебречь расписанием, – не менее озадаченно ответил капитан. Жаль его лица видно не было! Наверное, зрелище самое занятное.   
– Спонтанность не про вас, капитан.  
– Не зови меня так. Сейчас ты на службе... иного рода, – ощущать его дыхание на щеке было приятно. Ренджи потянулся навстречу и сам прижался теснее. В таком ключе и этому человеку он всегда был рад, поэтому, чуть согнувшись, зарылся носом в распущенные волосы нашёл губами ухо, прижался и решил подшутить. – Мне Миноцуко-сама сказала, что раз я официально имею доступ к вам в постель, то и звать вас должен не Кучики-сама. Что это очень невежливо и неуважительно по отношению к вам.  
– Не то, чтобы я не привык к твоей грубости, Ренджи, – капитан в его руках тихо выдохнул и мелко задрожал: уши у него были такими же чувствительными, как и шея. Может, поэтому он всё время ходит с распущенными волосами? Чтобы скрыть самые охочие до ласки части тела? Если так, то Ренджи сам будет укутывать его в семейный гинпаку каждое утро. – Тебе не нужно прятать своё уважение витиеватыми словами, я и так прекрасно его вижу и слышу. Мне неважно, как ты обращаешься ко мне, особенно, наедине.  
– Да? Точно? – Ренджи отстранился и облизал пересохшие губы, думая, как лучше сказать своё озорство. Кучики-сама в руках снова вздрогнул и замер в ожидании, уловив промедление. – Вы уверены, что мне не надо называть вас “мой господин”? Или для постельных игр это слишком…  
– Повтори, – хрипло потребовал Кучики, хватаясь за одежду на спине и перебивая.  
Нарочно помедлив с две секунды, Ренджи снова прижался губами к уху, коротко лизнул тонкую кожу и прошептал:  
– Мой господин, – вот чего Ренджи не ожидал, так это, что Кучики снова пробьёт крупной дрожью, а обниматься им станет неудобно да и скучновато, потому что кое-какая воспрявшая часть капитана будет упираться Ренджи в пах, почти готовая к бою. И нет, вовсе не рукоять меча. Ренджи в момент завёлся от чужого возбуждения, уже представляя, как будет брать капитана, и как тот будет стонать. – Мой господин, как вы хотите провести эту ночь?  
– Помолчи! – почти крикнул Кучики, отпихивая Ренджи от себя и дыша, как загнанный зверь. Неужели сам своей реакции испугался? Такого капитана Ренджи ещё не знал и не пробовал, а значит и отпускать просто так не собирался. Он сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы снова оказаться впритык и ощущать чужой жар своим телом. – Не смей называть меня так, иначе… Можешь звать меня капитаном, раз твоя фантазии не хватает на большее, но не так.  
– Не боитесь, что моя фантазия выдаст что-то в разы развратнее, чем это? – Ренджи опять обхватил сухое тело и склонился, чтобы осыпать шею поцелуями и усыпить бдительность. Уже распалённый и возбуждённый Кучики сразу отозвался на ласку, подставился и между делом стащил шарф, откинув его в сторону. От тихих, но откровенных стонов и какого-то неразборчивого шёпота, который Ренджи слышал каждый раз, стоило ему расстараться над шеей и ключицами, внутри всё сладко сжалось. Разложить бы прямо сейчас на полу, но хотелось подразнить ещё немного. – Мой господин, – повторил он и получил громкий возмущённый стон вместе со слабой попыткой отстраниться. – Мой господин, – чужая рука попыталась потянуть за хвост, но быстро запуталась в волосах. У Ренджи пошли мурашки по шее и голове, когда отдельные волоски или пряди путались в пальцах и приятно тянули кожу. – Мой господин, вам же нравится, – снова прошептал он, прикусывая за мочку уха и забираясь в него языком.  
Отпихнули его грубо, резко и как-то даже обидно. Ну, заигрался. Подумаешь? Тем неожиданнее было оказаться втянутым в жадный глубокий поцелуй, от которого чуть ли не колени подгибались, а фундоши стали оконачтельно тесными и вообще лишними, как и вся прочая одежда. Через четыре слоя плотных тканей лапать капитана было неудобно и не так приятно, как голого или хотя бы полураздетого, но опять не давались пояса, завязанные по всем правилам и со всей аккуратностью. Чтоб их! В самый разгар поцелуя, когда Ренджи почти справился с одним узлом, его снова отпихнули, а темноту разогнал слабый магический огонёк, озаривший лицо Кучики синеватым холодным светом. До чего же красивый, зараза! Встрёпанный, зацелованный и желанный. Ренджи снова потянул руки обратно, чтобы продолжить. Просто смотреть на такого капитана было пыткой.  
– Подожди ты! – прикрикнул Кучики, сложил руки для заклинания и накинул барьер на комнату. Добротный барьер, не только против звука, но и против вторжения. У Ренджи перехватило дыхание и пальцы на ногах поджались от понимания и новой волны похоти. – Фантазёр… – проворчал себе под нос капитан, споро разбираясь со своей одеждой подрагивающими руками. – Достань из шкафа футон. Ты ведь опять стащишь с меня всё до последней нитки?  
– Как пожелает мой господин, – оскалился Ренджи, наслаждаясь, как дрогнули обычно бесстрастные черты лица. Хотелось напрыгнуть на Кучики прямо сейчас, хер с ним, с футоном. Кому он вообще нужен?  
– Пошевеливайся, – недовольно велел капитан, кидая в Ренджи накидкой.  
Пришлось отрываться от зрелища и вытаскивать из шкафа не слишком широкий матрас с душным одеялом, не таким весёлым, как у Асикаги в доме, а с обычным, каким-то тёмным и без рисунка. Да на кой Ренджи на одеяла любоваться, если у него капитан как картинка! Споро раскатав футон там, где стоял, и откинув одеяло в сторону, Ренджи обернулся и чуть ли на четвереньках не пополз к Кучики, который остался только в белом нижнем кимоно, снял свои отвратительные перчатки и как-то неловко мял в руках какую-то тряпку, не зная, куда её приладить или выкинуть. Зараза! Ну нельзя быть таким красивым! И чего только Ренджи в нём нашёл? Тощий, угловатый, все жилы видно, сожми посильнее, того и гляди, что сломается. Вот поэтому у Ренджи в любовницах всегда фигуристые дамы были, хрупких он поломать боялся. Но не с капитаном, капитан крепкий, не развалится.  
– Мой господин, ваша постель готова, – прохрипел Ренджи, привлекая внимание.  
– Ты не готов. Раздевайся, – Кучики обогнул футон и, погнав огонёк за собой, сам полез в шкаф.   
Он позвякивал какими-то склянками в коробке, которую вытащил с высокой полки. Флаконы в его руках красиво блестели и быстро менялись: масло что ли ищет? Уже нашёл, а Ренджи даже ничего сделать не успел и растерялся под строгим взглядом. Ой, да в чём вообще проблема? Военные они или кто? Если Ренджи мог одеться по форме за минуту, раздеться всяко сможет быстрее. Пока капитан не начал возмущаться, Ренджи скользнул к нему, забрал флакон из рук и подпихнул к стенной балке, жадно целуя и поглаживая бок всего через один слой тонкой ткани. Не нащупав под рукой полос от фундоши и поняв, что держал Кучики в руках, Ренджи завёлся ещё сильнее и зарычал в губы под своими. Да кто мог подумать, что Кучики-сама такой потрясающий любовник?  
– Хочу вас, – жарко прошептал он, потираясь всем телом и задирая полы чужого халата выше, чтобы дорваться до кожи. – Можно вас трахнуть? Пожалуйста, мой господин.  
Волшебное обращение снова сработало, капитан прогнулся в пояснице с громким выдохом, тряхнул волосами и сам потащил Ренджи на футон, элегантно падая и… дразня? В темноте было не очень понятно, но кажется, Кучики-сама сам потянул полы одежды в стороны, выставляя больше голой груди и отводя в сторону волосы. Да даже если показалось, какая разница?! Ренджи кое-как скинул часть накидок и грузно навалился сверху, приникая губами к соскам. По аккомпанемент из откровенных стонов целовать, а потом и легко покусывать, выходило даже лучше, Кучики не стеснялся своих реакций и возбуждал этим всё больше и больше.  
– Как вас трахнуть, мой господин? – не удержался Ренджи. Ему ужас как нравилось дразнить Кучики грязными разговорчиками. – Может, у вас для меня остался нерассказанный урок любви? Для вас – что угодно.  
– Как угодно, только молча, – задыхаясь ответил, тот.  
– Это разрешение делать с вами что угодно, мой господин?  
– Если наутро тебе захочется вздёрнуться от сделанного, лишь бы избежать моего гнева, значит эту идею стоит отложить. Остальное, пожалуй, разрешаю. И побыстрее, Ренджи.  
– Да вся ночь впереди!  
Хорошо, что они были в темноте, а магический огонёк остался где-то за спинами, давая только отголоски света, иначе Ренджи прилетело бы за слишком довольное выражение лица и слишком наглые мысли, которые наверняка были написаны у него на лбу. Капитана хотелось и заласкать, Ренджи успел соскучиться за дни разлуки, и крепко выдрать, за невыносимую Асикагу. Потрогать его хотелось везде, сложно было выбрать с чего начать, но пришлось шевелиться, потому что в бок прилетело слабое напоминание, что ночь холодная и не такая длинная, как хотелось бы. От лёгкого пинка Ренджи очнулся, поспешно стащил с себя ещё одно кимоно и схватился под острые колени, подтягивая Кучики к себе и проводя ладонями выше, чтобы приласкать крепкий член и поджавшийся живот. Хотя бы здесь он был горячий.  
– Масло, Ренджи, будь добр, – простонал Кучики, разводя ноги шире. Жаль не видно, как он развратничает! Вот только не нравились ему грубые ладони: Ренджи забывал пользоваться кремом на ночь последние дни. Мягко приласкав головку большим пальцем, он наклонился и мягко взял в рот, закрывая глаза и впитывая томный стон и терпкий вкус. Жёсткие волоски на лобке щекотали кончик носа, а во рту немного горчило от выступившей смазки. Всё равно капитан был вкусным, лучше любой сласти, Ренджи наслаждался им, стараясь брать как можно глубже и позволяя толкаться себе в рот. Отказываться и противиться такому подарку, как искренний и открытый Кучики Бьякуя он не собирался.  
Чуть увлёкшись процессом, Ренджи почти довёл его до разрядки и спохватился в последний момент, отстраняясь и облизываясь. Где там масло?  
– Нет! Закончи! – потребовал капитан, в очередной раз за вечер хватая за рукава. – А потом делай, что вздумается.  
– Вы сегодня такой нетерпеливый…  
– Не одному тебе хочется отвлечься от трудных мыслей.  
Да, вот об этом Ренджи не думал, представляя капитана всесильным и премудрым, а ведь он обычный человек. Непростой, конечно, но человек. Ренджи улыбнулся сам себе, испытывая прилив нежности, он снова огладил ноги, в этот раз чуть медленнее и ласковее, и склонился на Кучики, снова вбирая его в рот. Он пока не слишком запомнил, как капитану больше нравилось, и без подсказок действовал наобум, но кажется, всё шло как надо. Толчки в рот участились, а стоны перешли в сдавленные охи и вздохи, Ренджи поймал момент и сомкнул губы вокруг головки плотнее, глотая чужой оргазм и высасывая его без остатка, пока капитан пытался вырваться из его хватки и протяжно стонал, постепенно расслабляясь и, наконец, согреваясь всем телом.  
– Вам лучше, мой господин? – вместо ответа ему что-то невнятно промычали и снова слабо пихнули ногой в бок. – Я хочу вас растянуть по себя, – возможно, завтра Ренджи и захочет помереть заранее, лишь бы не нарваться на гнев Кучики, но сейчас желание подразнить и его, и себя перевешивало здравый смысл.  
Реакции, кроме слабого шевеления не последовало, Ренджи отвернулся за маслом, еле находя склянку по тусклому блеску, а потом чуть не лопнул стекляшку в руках от шока: капитан лениво перевернулся на живот, отставляя одну ногу в сторону, и небрежным движением откинул полы халата, оголяя ноги и зад. Кто над кем тут издевался… Чтобы подобрать слюни и вспомнить, что он умеет шевелиться, у Ренджи ушло с полминуты. Из шока его вывел очередной небрежный жест: капитан будто бы устало выдохнул и прогнулся в спине совершенно нарочно подставляясь:  
– Твой господин ждёт обещанного, – его низкий властный голос пронизал всё тело до кончиков пальцев.  
Как тут не кинуться сразу же исполнять задуманное? Не пролить всё масло сразу в этот раз у Ренджи получилось только из невероятной удачи. Он навис сверху, погладил вход и сразу протолкнул палец, не в силах играться, сегодня у него не было столько выдержки в запасе. Капитан выдохнул в подушку и стащил одежду с одного плеча:  
– Не надо осторожничать, моё тело не забыло тебя.  
– Кучики-сама, вы...   
– Я распробовал твоё новое обращение, – вонзил он очередную стрелу в сердце. Пока Ренджи пережидал и переваривал сказанное, Кучики добил его. – Твоему господину не нравится промедление. Решил обмануть мои ожидания?  
Хорошо, что они были в темноте: одно дело представлять, как Кучики-сама говорит это и какое у него выражение лица, а другое – видеть. Ренджи был не готов к такому зрелищу, он пока ещё привыкал к своему любовнику, пускай и храбрился, что ему всё нипочём. Обманывать ожиданий Кучики не хотелось, особенно в постели, поэтому подставленное плечо и уже чуть прохладную кожу пришлось немедленно покрывать новыми поцелуями, согревая и приласкивая. Проведя языком до шейных позвонков, Ренджи навалился всем телом, придавливая собой и подготавливая Кучики под себя скорее, да и не слишком аккуратно, как поначалу порывался.  
Набрав в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы опять что-нибудь спросить или ляпнуть, Ренджи передумал. Откуда в нём эта тяга потрепаться в самое неподходящее время? Да и Кучики не нужны ни его вопросы, ни реверансы. Особенно в постели. Решив не церемониться, Ренджи нажал на нужную точку, которую наконец нащупал и поймал чужой громкий стон своим ртом, задрожав от возбуждения и потеревшись всем телом. Дурацкие тряпки, он тоже не успел снять нижнюю одежду и фундоши, ужасно мешались. Как вообще можно было сексом заниматься в одежде?! Ренджи не представлял, но сейчас тратить время на раздевание не хотел и только кое-как сдвинул ткань, освободив себя от неприятного давления ткани.  
– Хочу целовать вас сегодня, мой господин, – прошептал он, помогая Кучики лечь на спину. Хотя, если не кокетничать, Ренджи раскладывал разомлевшего и на всё готового капитана под себя, как тряпичную куклу. Вот только неожиданно, эта самая красивая кукла на свете, первой целоваться и полезла, обезоруживая и выбивая планы из головы.  
Чужие тонкие пальцы забрались под ворот, исцарапали спину и нажали с такой силой, что Ренджи от неожиданности рухнул на Кучики, который громко охнул, но дыхание восстановил в момент и продолжил облизывать и посасывать губы с такой жаждой, будто не любились они целый год, если не больше. Нет, Ренджи не протестовал, а наслаждался, но в коробочку нового о капитане осторожно складывал, поражаясь и радуясь такой страстности и пылкости. Уступать им Ренджи не собирался, а потому инициативу перехватил, поцеловал так крепко, что чуть сам не задохнулся, воспользовался небольшой заминкой и вошёл в Кучики, сдерживая стон и снова подрагивая под его ладонями на спине.  
– Барьер сделан специально для того, чтобы не бояться нарушить чужой покой, – напонил Кучики-сама и лизнул по прикушенной губе, а потом снова утянул в долгий томный поцелуй.   
– Да… привычка… – кое-как проговорил Ренджи между поцелуями и пытаясь хоть как-то совладать с собой. Он никак не мог насытиться поцелуями, капитана хотелось съесть, но тому явно не хотелось лежать просто так.  
– Не томи своего господина, будь добр, – подначил он. Наконец-то получилось услышать в его словах тихую ухмылку, совсем не обидную.  
– Ох, ну тогда извольте задрать вашу господскую задницу чуть выше! – рассмеялся Ренджи, хватая Кучики за бёдра, проводя ладонями до коленок и сводя его ноги у себя за спиной. Такую позу он любил, особенно с раскрепощёнными любовницами, которые не стеснялись и под задницу от удовольствия попинывать, и за бока стискивать. Да и вообще вот так, лицом к лицу, всегда было лучше, теснее и ближе.   
– Ренджи… – тихо и переливчато рассмеялся Кучики, обнимая его за шею и легко вздрагивая от смешков. Такого смеха Ренджи тоже никогда не слышал и раскраснелся от смущения. Его невесомо гладили по волосам и смеялись над грубой шуткой, а чувствовалось это так интимно и так глубоко, будто капитан ему один из самых личных секретов рассказал.  
В груди потеплело, Ренджи глупо заулыбался от накатившего счастья, снова порадовался темноте и полез целоваться. Он мог бы слушать смех капитана вечно, и жизнь готов был положить на то, чтобы он почаще вот так вот, но вслух сказать это казалось таким стыдным и нелепым, что Ренджи от переизбытка чувств полез целоваться, но только не распущенно, а как-то по-детски: заклевал и в щёки, и в лоб, и в нос, и в подбородок. В ответ ему тоже досталось всего несколько поцелуев на сотню от самого Ренджи, но сейчас обмен казался самым честным, если не безумно выгодным. Кучики провёл пальцами ему по лбу, отводя выбившиеся из хвоста волосы, поцеловал между бровей напоследок и сказал:  
– Ренджи.  
Большего и не надо было, сейчас всё и так понятно. Двигаться они начали вместе, неспешно и мягко потираясь друг и друга, даже успели обменяться ещё россыпью невинных поцелуйчиков, прежде чем не забылись в страсти. Слышать стоны и охи Кучики у самого уха оказалось приятнее всего. Ещё приятнее было прижиматься к его лицу лбом или щекой и чувствовать, как горит кожа. Ренджи очень нравилось, как его крепко обнимали, а во время особо приятных толчков, как объятия сжимались крепче. Лучше всего, наверное, были их поцелуи, которые и на поцелуи не были похожи, они стонали, хватались губами друг за друга и вместе задыхались, когда ритм стал совсем быстрым. Сложно было вспомнить секс лучше. Очень хотелось забыть всех предыдущих и помнить только капитана, такого, оказывается, пылкого и жадного до ласк.  
– Я помогу, – немного хрипло произнёс Кучики, проводя рукой по одежде и ныряя под полы халата, помогая Ренджи кончить своей ладонью. Ему и делать почти ничего не пришлось, Ренджи и так был на грани, хватило крепкой хватки и пары движений.  
– Я вас снова испачкал, – лениво ответил Ренджи, немного приходя в себя и зарываясь носом в волосы и шею. Не то чтобы он испытывал хоть какой-то стыд, но желание поговорить снова прорезалось. Наверное, язык сам развязывался из-за молчаливости Кучики.  
– Всего лишь одежда, – так же нехотя ответил капитан, толком не шевелясь и наматывая алые волосы себе на пальцы. Правда, сам Ренджи опять развалился поверх него, потому и двигаться было почти невозможно. Понемногу начало клонить в сон, в глаза будто песка насыпали, а в голове стало приятно пусто и легко. Обняв капитана крепче, Ренджи уже собирался окончательно провалиться в сон, как его невесомо похлопали по плечу. – У тебя есть свои комнаты. Ступай в них.  
– Пожалуйста… можно с вами сегодня поспать? – от мысли, что надо отрываться от тёплого мягкого Кучики и топать спать в холодную постель, передёрнуло.  
– Не наглей, – пожурил его капитан, но тон голоса всё равно выбрал мягкий. Ренджи капризно зажмурился и сильнее вжался в зацелованную шею. – Надо соблюдать приличия, к тому же ты ночевал со мной прошлую ночь. Неужели тебе мало?  
– Очень мало, – откровенно пожаловался Ренджи. – Почему вы меня прогоняете? У вас ещё планы на ночь?  
– Да. Переодеться в чистое и отдохнуть перед службой, – Кучики уже настойчивее пихнул его в плечо, выгоняя. – Этот футон мал для двоих, да и ты не самый лучший сосед с этой дурной привычкой, наползать на меня, как оползень с горы. Поверь, под твоим весом я себя чувствую примерно так. Сложно спать под обвалом, Ренджи. И всё ещё. Приличия. Ты не должен проводить в моей постели все ночи напролёт. Нас неправильно поймут.  
– А как кто-то узнает? – удивился Ренджи. Да и как можно было ещё понять, если не самым прямым образом? От дурных мыслей и непрошенных вопросов разболелась голова. Мда, кажется, капитан нашёл способ выдворять Ренджи вон особо не напрягаясь: загадывать загадки про мысли неизвестных Ренджи людей. К меносам такие разговоры! Лучше уже холодная постель. – Ладно, ухожу… Спокойной ночи, Кучики-сама.  
– Спокойной ночи, Ренджи, – вполне дружелюбно пожелал капитан, снимая барьер с комнаты и отдавая слабый огонёк из рейши в руки. Да, по глазам видно, что и доволен, и устал.   
Ренджи улыбнулся напоследок и нехотя ушёл, быстро найдя в ворохе разбросанной одежды свою тёплую накидку. Пробежавшись голыми пятками по стылым доскам и почти взлетев на второй этаж к своим комнатам, Ренджи чуть не расплакался от навалившегося от него откуда не ждали счастья: в спальне слабым маяком горел светильник и освещал расстеленные футон и пухлое одеяло. Поспешно нырнув в заготовленную кем-то очень добрым и заботливым постель, Ренджи радостно шмыгнул носом, найдя под одеялом горячую грелку. Быстро пригревшись, он уснул, наверное, самым счастливым шинигами во всём Готее.  
***

Может и не стоило прогонять Ренджи из постели, уныло подумал Бьякуя, просыпаясь от неожиданно настигшего его холода: стылый воздух забрался под одеяло, стоило неаккуратно перевернуться на другой бок. По спине пробежались мурашки, а сонливость сменилась на неприятную бодрость. Греться было не обо что, не об кого, да и некогда. Порадовшись раннему пробуждению, Бьякуя улёгся удобнее и прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями и продумывая планы и дела на весь день вперёд: ничего особенного сегодня не предстояло, но суматоха прошедших дней немного растрепала привычное течение жизни. И этот травитель, как называл его Ренджи… Из-за событий прошлого, правда, известных только ему, яды Бьякуя не любил и даже презирал, а потому такой способ убийства, да и вообще покушение на Ренджи, его встревожили больше, чем могли бы.  
Анализ яда сделали быстро: мерзкая отрава должна была принести болезненную и страшную смерть тому, кто выпил бы хотя бы чашку вина, просто пригубившему яд мог нанести непоправимое увечье и оставить инвалидом. Да, Ренджи определённо повезло не стать тем знаменем новой войны, которым его хотели сделать. И как оградить этого дурня от наёмников, если он о них и слышать не хочет? Ради себя Ренджи вряд ли будет осторожным. Слишком тяжёлые мысли для утра, стоило отложить их до очередной встречи с Миямото, послушать его соображения и тогда уже делать окончательные выводы.  
Нехотя выбравшись из постели и поспешно небрежно накинув на себя сразу несколько слоёв одежды, разбросанной по полу, Бьякуя поспешил в сторону вечно тёплых бань, чтобы смыть с себя не только следы приятной ночи, но и лишние сомнения. Всё, что он мог сейчас делать: ждать и наблюдать, чтобы не навредить неосторожным вмешательством. По дороге он заглянул во внутренние комнаты корпуса, в которых жил Тетсуро, чтобы к его возвращению из бань были готовы и одежда, и завтрак, и лейтенант. Старый слуга ранней побудке был не рад, со сна наворчал на Бьякую и его волнения молодости, не дающие покоя уже вдоволь пожившим, которые столько сил положили на этих неуёмных молодых, а всё бестолку.  
Лучше бы Тетсуро был его дедом, может, всё и обошлось бы, подумал Бьякуя, уже спеша прочь. Призраки прошлого неслышно ступали за ним не касаясь поскрипывающих половиц, и, каждый со своего плеча, давили грузом обид, потерь и горестей. Если утро началось так отвратительно, каким же будет весь предстоящий день? Совершенно точно было ошибкой выгонять Ренджи на ночь из постели, он бы смог отвлечь если не словами, то хотя бы своим непотребным видом и попытками забраться под одежду. Такое решение выглядело так заманчиво, что Бьякуя чуть не забылся. Нет, нельзя. Не стоит давать никому поводов думать, что он увлёкся любовником сильнее, чем было бы прилично. Ради безопасности самого же Ренджи. Чтобы не делать из него ещё большую мишень для интриг.   
– Сегодня ты первый раз появишься в Готее после подписания нашего с тобой договора, – заговорил Бьякуя, когда им подали лёгкий завтрак и горячий травяной чай.  
– Да, я уже соскучился по отряду, – покивал Ренджи, поедая омлет.  
– Полагаю, что многие из сослуживцев уже осведомлены о твоём новом социальном статусе.  
На самом деле Бьякуя хотел пояснить, что имел в виду, но Ренджи сообразил сразу и нахмурился, не спешил поднимать взгляд или задавать вопросы. Хорошо, что его не было в отряде все эти дни: разговоры, которые доносились до Бьякуи немного утихли. Новость быстро облетела все отряды, Бьякуя чувствовал на себе любопытные взгляды, но никто ничего не осмелился у него спросить. Ещё бы, Бьякуя стёр бы любого в порошок за неосторожную фразу или неподобающее обращение, что уж говорить о вопросах, не относящихся к службе.  
– И что мне отвечать, Кучики-сама? – спросил Ренджи с самым мученическим выражением лица. Наверняка, он не думал о том, что его привычный образ жизни так сильно изменится. Ох, Ренджи, о чём ты вообще думал, когда соглашался? Вряд ли о деньгах и связях, сам себе ответил Бьякуя. И сейчас он беспокоился не за новый увесистый чин.  
– Отвечай, как посчитаешь нужным, – на это Ренджи натурально взвыл. Пришлось снова пояснять, то, о чём Бьякуя уже говорил. – Если ты спрашиваешь, какие слова будут уместны и никак не навредят моему моральному облику, то очевидно, что любые подробности к разглашению не допускаются. Но я и не думаю, что ты станешь обсуждать личные дела с каждым встречным, прежде я не замечал за тобой такой черты. Сам факт наших с тобой более тесных отношений уже не секрет, тебе не стоит стесняться ни их, ни публичности, Ренджи. Посмотри на меня, – Бьякуя дождался, когда на него всё-таки поднимут полный сомнений взгляд, – похоже, что я смущён или стеснён нашей с тобой связью?  
– Вы – другое дело, – вздохнул Ренджи. – Вам никто и слова поперёк не скажет, а я…  
– Ты тот человек, который не боится открыто возражать мне, – Бьякуя посмотрел, как он в сомнениях гладит голову, укрытую банданой. Да, для Ренджи это не давно не достижение, стоило успокоить иначе. – Под моё покровительство никогда не попадёт заурядная ненадёжная личность. Мне было бы приятно, неси ты наши отношения со сдержанной гордостью, ведь я выделил именно тебя, а не кого-то другого. А что до пересудов… их придётся перетерпеть первое время, как и любую другую навязчивую новость, которую сильно раздули от скуки и лишь только от неё, – Ренджи хмуриться не перестал, но плечи его, кажется, немного расслабились. – Я всецело доверяю тебе, потому ты сейчас здесь. Такая привилегия доступна единицам. Порадуйся же своей исключительности так же сильно, как ты обычно радуешься в постели со мной.  
– В постели кроме нас с вами никого нет, – буркнул Ренджи, смутился, потеребил рукав косоде, разволновались ещё больше и голыми руками схватился за ручку горячего чугунного чайника на решётке жаровни.  
Разумеется он обжёгся и сейчас тряс и нянчил руку, тихо ругаясь под нос. Ну что за напасть? Не то, чтобы Бьякуе не нравилось это настроение его бестолкового любовника, но сейчас для очаровательной глуповатости время было не самое подходящее. Поднявшись с места и быстро усевшись на пятки рядом с Ренджи, Бьякуя мягко забрал его левую ладонь в свои и наложил лечащее заклинание, пока кожа просто была красной и без уродливых пузырей.  
– Да я бы солдатской мазью её… – опять невнятно пробормотал Ренджи вместо благодарности, но быстро затих. И хорошо, Бьякуя сосредоточился на лечении, даже жалея многострадальную левую руку Абараи: сначала пустой, теперь ожёг… Неожиданно, но в голову пришла замечательная идея, как же защитить Ренджи хотя бы от ядов да так, что он сам об этом не будет знать и подозревать.  
– Я планировал, что сегодня ты проведёшь отрядную тренировку, – ответил Бьякуя. – Думаю, это будет самым лучшим приветствием после небольшой отлучки. Все на тебя наглядятся вдоволь.   
Улыбнувшись и поблагодарив, Ренджи идею тренировки поддержал, а потом и вовсе полез целоваться, стоило лечебной магии закончиться. Что же, немного времени в запасе у них было, поэтому Бьякуя позволил обнять себя за талию, притянуть ближе и забыться в лёгких тягучих поцелуях. Да, от лишних дум любовник был самым лучшим лекарством, Бьякуя шумно выдохнул в губы и приобнял Ренджи, усаживаясь удобнее, почти ему на колени. Наверное, в небольшой задержке не будет ничего плохого, да?  
– Надо идти, – первым оторвался Ренджи. – Хочу побыстрее со всем разделаться. Наверняка, меня опять ждёт гора бумажек, да?  
Не то, чтобы гора, ответил Бьякуя, скорее плотные именные холмы-близнецы, на которых выстроили города в четырнадцатом районе, надел хаори и направился в сторону ворот. Конечно, он мог шагнуть в шунпо прямиком из сада, но в их клане считалось вежливым и уважительным в поместье лишний раз быстрым шагом не пользоваться, вести себя наравне с остальными обитателями и о своих способностях шинигами лишний раз не упоминать. Поэтому сейчас Бьякуя стремительно пересекал бесконечно длинные земли поместья, кивал обитателям, достойным его внимания, и краем глаза замечал, как Ренджи поспешно кланялся следом за ним. Пускай дед помер много лет назад, но привычки вбитые им, никуда не делись, а только укоренились, делая Бьякую не просто Кучики, а главой клана. Хорошим. Лучшим, чем мог подумать Кучики Гинрей.  
Оставив построение и муштру на Ренджи, Бьякуя уединился в кабинете и первым делом отправил бабочку в двенадцатый отряд напрямую капитану Куротсучи. Да, у клана была своя лаборатория и свои учёные, но не таких, хм, находчивые и расторопные, как было необходимо. Тем более, делясь с Готеем информацией, что бережно собирал его клан, и с двенадцатым отрядом в частности, Бьякуя вполне мог рассчитывать и на обратную услугу, и на конфиденциальность. Деньги, если они потребуются, тоже не были проблемой, сколько бы Куротсучи не запросил, лишь бы этой суммы хватило, чтобы его не в меру болтливый рот об услуге, интересующей Бьякую, никогда и нигде более не упоминал. Лучше всего, если они даже видеться не будут, а решат всё дистанционно и без лишней болтовни, но вопрос Бьякуи вряд ли можно было обсудить лишь перекидываясь бабочками через весь Готей.  
Решив разобраться со срочной почтой и распоряжениями от главнокомандующего, он увлёкся бумагами чуть сильнее, чем хотел, и очнулся только от криков снаружи. Звук был нехарактерный для повседневной жизни отряда, солдаты старались вести себя сдержанно, обычно орал только Ренджи и только благим матом, распекая за пожар в общежитии или пьяные стычки с другими отрядами или, что хуже, с обычными душами. Прислушавшись, Бьякуя так ничего не смог понять, поэтому решил проверить лично, что происходит. Он сомневался, что его внимания ситуация заслуживает, но любопытство взяло вверх: хотелось увидеть всё своими глазами.  
Систематическое и последовательное избиение личного состава, которое Ренджи называл индивидуальными тренировками, сегодня приобрело небывалые масштабы. Не то чтобы Бьякуя имел что-то против такого способа выстраивания субординации и воспитания здорового духа ненависти и желания превзойти начальство, у каждого свои методы, но Ренджи к такому прибегал редко. Стоило подойти ближе, как Бьякуя со спины, в движениях оружия и ударах увидел глухую злость и напряжение. Солдаты по одному выходили на плац, доставали меч и в течение серии ударов получали болезненное и унизительное поражение. Один за одним, почти без пауз. Уже избитые легко вычленялись тем, что не могли стоять ровно или вообще стоить.  
– Ренджи, я просил провести тренировку отряда, а не… это, – Бьякуя обозначил своё присутствие голосом.  
– Так это тренировка, капитан. На внимательность. Я использую только пять ударов, один из них выполняю нарочно неправильно. Кто заметит ошибку и воспользуется ей, того ждёт освобождение от дежурств на две недели. Мы вместе решили, что так будет веселее, – в голосе лейтенанта прорезалось недовольное рычание, а по лицам солдат было ясно, что никто их мнения не спрашивал. Значит, распустили языки, а теперь расплачивались.   
– Позволишь мне участвовать? – спросил Бьякуя. Тень хрупкой надежды, что капитан спасёт их от откровенной казни, быстро слетела с некоторых наивных лиц. Самые впечатлительные испугались, что получать и от лейтенанта, и от капитана разом. – Ты придумал интересное упражнение.  
– Разумеется.  
Ренджи поклонился, а Бьякуя встал в конце строя, желая быть последним и понаблюдать за отрядом и ударами: не исключено, что Ренджи не слишком точно исполнял ошибку или сделал её почти неуловимой для рядового солдата или не очень внимательного человека. Упражнение и вправду было новым, а если Ренджи выполнял его как следует, то и очень ценным. Встав рядом с крепким рядовым, имя которого в памяти не отложилось, Бьякуя проигнорировал его не слишком почтительный ужас и устремил взгляд на лейтенанта. Кто же мог подумать, что настоящим испытанием стал не поиск ошибки в движениях и шагах, а навязчивые мысли о проведённых вместе ночах. Бьякуя смотрел на рваные движения любовника, как он мотал головой, двигал плечами, стирал пот со лба (бандану, видимо, давно снял) и хмурился. До этого момента схожесть любовной схватки с дракой на мечах Бьякуя не подмечал и теперь ловил маленькие жесты и ужимки, накладывая на того Ренджи, который был только его, личный, никому до этого неизвестный. Занятие оказалось увлекательным и скрасило ожидание.  
– Капитан, – Ренджи вежливо поклонился ему и указал на место перед собой. – У вас есть только один удар.  
Вынув Сенбонзакуру из ножен, Бьякуя всё-таки соизволил сосредоточиться на деле, а не на сладких грёзах. Пять ударов выполнялись по отдельности, а не связкой, что существенно облегчало задачу, но даже это никому не помогло победить Ренджи, который выпустил пар и сейчас выглядел не таким раздражёным, хоть и недовольным. Бьякуя мог его понять: весь отряд провалил задание на внимательность. На последнем ударе он заметил ошибку и вместо парирования одним движением выбил Забимару из рук так, что тот взлетел в небо, закрутился и острым наконечником вошёл в землю. Ренджи проследил за мечом взглядом, моргнул и снова поклонился, признавая поражение. Бьякуя промолчал, а Ренджи быстро вырвал меч из земли, убрал в ножны и встал перед покалеченным отрядом:  
– На одном из ударов я всегда оттопыривал мизинец, чтобы ослабить контроль и хватку. Именно поэтому капитан так легко выбил меч из рук. Почему никто из вас, долботрясов, этого не заметил?! Мне вас в учебку вернуть?! Или сразу подать рапорт о полной непригодности?! Так и написать: извините, главнокомандующий, но в шестой отряд по ошибке распределяли только умственно отсталых, которые обучению не поддаются ни в каком виде! Так что ли мне ему написать?!  
Дальше Бьякуя слушать не стал, развернулся и ушёл обратно к бумагам и привычной рутине. Критиковать Ренджи за методы муштры он не собирался, распекать солдат в два голоса тоже. Хватит с них позорного поражения на глазах не только лейтенанта, но и капитана: не заметить мизинец, который Ренджи отводил нарочно медленно и демонстративно… Да, было за что поругать. Вернувшись за стол, Бьякуя быстро сделал пометку о внеплановой проверке зрения для отряда и подхватил покорно ждущую его адскую бабочку. Ответ пришёл не от самого Куротсучи, а от его лейтенанта, что никак не влияло ни дело. Подтвердив встречу через три часа и понадеявшись, что не застрянет в чертогах дольше нужного, Бьякуя сотворил очередную бабочку и пожалел, что для связи они не используют нечто более технологичное и удобное.  
***

Припозднившись в двенадцатом и перебросившись последними новостями с двоюродным дядей под дороге до своих покоев, Бьякуя сейчас стоял в тени галереи у выхода на балконы второго этажа и наблюдал картину для него крайне редкую:  
– Ты точно успеешь? – Кару лез под руку и явно не мог усидеть на месте.  
– Постараюсь, – буркнул Ренджи, обдирая одну из палок специальным кривым ножом и разглядывая текстуру дерева. Кивнув самому себе, он продолжил, обтёсывая неровности и намётывая основную форму. – Куда под нож лезешь! – прикрикнул он на Кару, который подошёл ближе, но вопреки грозному тону усадил ребёнка к себе на колени. – Не дёргайся, а то если порежешься, твоя мама мне тоже что-нибудь отрежет…  
– Моя мама самая добрая и красивая, – возразил Кару, не отрывая восхищённого взгляда от ножа и будущего меча. Ренджи в ответ что-то буркнул себе под нос, явно ставя под сомнения слова ребёнка. – Давай ты будешь моим папой, а, Ренджи?  
– Боюсь, твоя мама будет против такого, – расхохотался Ренджи в голос, сотрясаясь всем телом и запрокидывая голову. Отвлёкшись от деревяшки он посмотрел в сторону галереи, где скрывался Бьякуя. – Да и твой отец тоже.  
– Который Кучики-сама? – на всякий случай с сомнением уточнил Кару.  
Ренджи поздравил ребёнка с обретением хорошей памяти, а Бьякуя вышел из тени и присоединился к ним, заняв толстую подушку, на которой сидел Кару и которая сейчас пустовала. Они даже не поздоровались, опустив формальности, Ренджи предположил, что капитан задержался в отряде из-за навалившейся бумажной работы, которую он отважно обещал взять штурмом в ближайшие дни. От своего занятия он не отвлекался и с холодным спокойствием усмирял Кару, который всё тянул руки потрогать гладкость дерева и остроту ножа. Откуда у него столько терпения? Поразительно.  
– Представляете, этот проныра караулил меня в саду, чтобы стрясти обещание. Мне даже жалко его няньку, она сказала, что Кару сначала очень настойчиво выяснял во сколько я возвращаюсь в поместье, а потом нытьём извёл всех в своей части дома так, что ему разрешили подловить меня. И вот, сижу и вместо ужина вожусь тут… – пускай Ренджи бурчал не слишком довольно, но заготовку он обрабатывал почти что ласково, так же ласково он придерживал Кару, когда тот подавался вперёд слишком сильно и загораживал обзор. Откуда в Ренджи это? Бьякуя и подумать не мог, что в нём есть озеро терпения и хоть какая-то симпатия к маленьким детям. Тем более чужим. – Но всё равно я хотел сегодня начать, так что не страшно. Удивляюсь, как его ко мне так легко отпускают. Я ж дикарь, но дитё на меня вешают без оглядки.  
– Больше этого я удивляюсь, что ты не только соглашаешься, но и ни капли не страдаешь, – заметил Бьякуя. – Не замечал в тебе рвения к воспитательству.  
– А отряд? Я же к каждому как к родному, – заметил Ренджи, наконец, поднимая взгляд и мирно улыбаясь. Интересно, что привело его в такое хорошее расположение духа? Утром ведь места себе не находил. – А Кару… посмотрите на эти щёки! – он нагло ухватил несопротивляющегося ребёнка за чуть раскрасневшуюся от холода щёку. – Милашка! Похож на куклу или котёнка, такой умильный.   
– Дети бывают навязчивы и непослушны.  
– Не, ваш нормальный, – усмехнулся Ренджи, но быстро поменялся в лице. – Едрить-колотить! Кому говорил, что ножик острый!  
Плакать Кару начал не сразу, а только когда из пореза на пальце выступила кровь. Он испуганно моргнул, открыл рот и разразился громким плачем на всю округу. Наверное, стоило отругать его за своеволие, слишком громкое выражение чувств и нетерпимость к несущественной боли, но Бьякуя не знал, какими словами донести всё до маленького ребёнка, да так чтобы не соревноваться с ним в громкости. И велеть позвать няньку. Возиться с детскими слезами Бьякуе совершенно не хотелось. Вот только, пока он размышлял и глазами искал поблизости хоть одного слугу, Ренджи зачем-то запихнул в рот порезанный палец Кару, вгоняя и его, и Бьякую в ступор. Что за фокусы?  
– Так кровь быстрее течь перестанет, – ответил он удивлённому Кару, вынимая палец изо рта и заматывая в платок, который выудил из рукава. – Тебе больно? Или испугался?  
– И-испугался… – заикаясь ответил Кару, всё ещё плача и доверчиво заглядывая в лицо. Что происходит?  
– Ну ничего, зато теперь точно запомнишь, что ножики можно только на рукоять держать, – Ренджи улыбнулся и погладил его по волосам. Кару всхлипнул и ткнулся в грубую форму, продолжая вздрагивать. Ренджи гладил его по спине и покорно ждал. – Кучики-сама, спасёте меня? – Бьякуя моргнул, выходя из ступора и вообще не понимая о каком спасении идёт речь. – Если Асикага узнает, что я недосмотрел, сожрёт ведь… Сможете Кару порез магией вылечить, как мне сегодня утром?  
– Я не уверен, что такой маленький ребёнок сможет спокойно выдержать давление духовной силы.  
– Да тут дел на две секунды, ничего не случится. Дольше болтаем.  
На самом деле дольше всего они почти хором уговаривали Кару отдать руку, которую он спрятал под одежду, чтобы наложить заклинание. Ренджи сам подсел ближе, бережно прижимая пыхтящего ребёнка к себе, и чуть ли не соблазнял его фокусами, которые умеет делать Кучики-сама. Бьякуя смотрел на это представление и приходил во всё большее смятение, путаясь в неприятных чувствах. Как так вышло, что Ренджи проникся совершенно чужим и случайным ребёнком? Почему он не прогоняет его, цацкается и, кажется, радуется его присутствию? Откуда столько ласки и нежности? Прежде Бьякуя не видел его таким… таким. Ревность больно царапнула под рёбрами: не ему ли Ренджи признавался в горячих чувствах? Что же мешало их проявлять? Бьякуя никогда наедине не порицал Ренджи ни за порывистость, ни за наглость, наслаждаясь тем, что самому Бьякуе не было доступно.  
– Кучики-сама?  
Доверчиво протянув пораненную руку, свободную от платка, Кару осторожно заглянул в глаза, но испугался и сразу потупился, а его ладошка задрожала. Какие глупости, неужели Бьякуя ревновал своего любовника с своему же сыну? Нет, определённо последние события повлияли на него не в лучшем ключе, стоило взять себя в руки. Молча он наложил заклинание, затягивая маленькую ранку за мгновение, а большего с него и не требовали. Ренджи утёр остатки крови безнадёжно испорченным платком и рассказывал Кару по магию, заклинания, рейацу и шинигами.  
– Ты тоже станешь шинигами и будешь уметь также делать, – пообещал он раскрывшему от удивления рот Кару. – Не болит теперь? – Кару закрыл рот и помотал головой, поспешно утирая остатки слёз. – Жрать охота, а вам, капитан?  
Всё ещё пребывая в омуте из не оформившихся мыслей, Бьякуя согласно кивнул. Их, без сомнения, странная компания покинула балконы, а навстречу вместо привычного вездесущего Тетсуро вышел Асаши. После поездки в дом Асикага Бьякуя решил, что личный слуга для Ренджи лишним не будет, пускай тот и возмущался “излишествами и ненужностями, неужели я сам одежду из шкафа не достану?”. Такое поведение даже немного задело Бьякую, ведь он лишь хотел побаловать и позаботиться о Ренджи, который жеста совсем не оценил, привыкший делать всё сам. Поэтому сейчас Бьякуя отмалчивался и ждал, когда Ренджи сам скомандует слуге, что изволят господа. Бьякуя хотел бы ответов и понимания на закуску.  
Уже на первом этаже они расселись по сторонам квадратного низкого столика и смотрели, как слуги заставляют его тарелками и пиалами. Бьякуя взялся за палочки больше подражая Ренджи, чем из реального голода, вымачивал ростки в соевом соусе и не вмешивался в разговор:  
– Я не хочу есть.  
– Не ешь, это нам с капитаном принесли.  
– Это всё вам двоим?.. А мне ничего здесь нет? – кажется, Кару собирался расплакаться ещё раз. Бьякуя подумал, что большая часть этой еды для одного Ренджи.  
– Ты же не хочешь есть.  
– Хочу! Но не это! Я хочу… хочу… хочу снега с сиропом!  
– Холодно ведь, зима на дворе.  
– Правильно. Снег зимой, а летом его нет. Значит летом я снега с сиропом съесть не смогу.  
В ожидании десерта, которого на ближайшей кухне не оказалось, они продолжили трапезу. Бьякуя размочил ростки почти в кашу и недовольно отложил пиалу, думая чем перекусить перед сном. Возможно, в словах Ренджи, что он питался необоснованно скудно, был некоторый смысл. Глупая и бессмысленная традиция не выдавать силы шинигами распространялась и на еду: есть больше, чем обычные души, считалось неприличным. Бьякуя и не ел, с постоянным чувством голода сначала свыкся, а потом научился не замечать. Неужели в таких глупостях заключалась сила духа и воли? Неужели он будет вбивать Кару такую же чушь? Бьякуя с раздражением подхватил рис и жареного угря, больше из чувства противоречия.  
– У меня не получается, – обиженно сказал Кару и почему-то посмотрел на Ренджи. Ренджи в свою очередь бросил короткий странный взгляд на Бьякую. – Можно...  
– Тебе надо научиться есть палочками. И ты вроде не хотел есть.  
Кару нахмурился и надулся ещё больше. Он явно хотел подражать взрослым но маленькие ладоши и пальцы пока не набрали достаточно ловкости, палочки не давались, как бы Кару не пытался сложить их – выпадали или не смыкались как надо. Понаблюдав за его вознёй некоторое время, Бьякуя сдался и помог сложить пальцы и палочки так, как следует, коротко комментируя свои действия. Вместе с Кару – Бьякуя обхватил его ладошку своей, помогая удерживать верную хватку – они даже переложили несколько кусочков маринованного тофу из одной тарелки в другую.  
– Спасибо, Кучики-сама, – просиял Кару, из-за небольшой победы забыв все горести и слёзы.  
– Думаю, ты уже можешь звать меня отцом, – да, пока что Кару ходил под фамилией Асикага, но нужный возраст уже подходил. Ренджи от этого заявления почему-то развеселился и попытался скрыть улыбку. Кару, нет, сын, Бьякуе тоже стоило привыкать, нахмурился, обдумывая сказанное. Скорее всего, про отца ему если и рассказывали, но крайне пространно и непонятно. Бьякуя подозревал, что Кару его воспринимает, как не самого приятного чужака, но проблемы в этом не видел, лишь бы не начал называть отцом Ренджи. Хотя, Бьякуя посмотрел бы как краснеет Миноцуко-сан, когда разговор о таком конфузе всплыл бы в светском разговоре. – Скоро ты перейдешь в мой дом и будешь жить тут.  
– А мама? Мама тоже переедет?  
– Если пожелает, – кивнул Бьякуя. Если бы она действительно изъявила желание поселиться в поместье Кучики, он не смог бы ей ни перечить, ни отказать. Но, к счастью, Миноцуко-сан не слишком жаловала местные сдержанные интерьеры, ругала близость к большим городам и страдала от головной боли и отсутствия вдохновения из-за непомерно большого количества людей вокруг. Бьякуя во время таких жалоб, пускай и редких, ей не перечил и напоминал, что все резиденции клана открыты для неё, а не только поместье.  
Ответ Кару устроил, он продолжил упражняться с палочками, пускай и не так успешно, но уже лучше, чем до помощи. Ничего от породы Кучики в его внешности не было, Бьякуя смотрел на ребёнка и думал, будь он похож на него чуть больше, было бы больше чувств? Хоть какие-то чувства? Он плохо помнил, но, кажется, что отец, что мать любили его, носили на руках, как Ренджи таскал Кару, хвалили и улыбались. Интересно, это действительно было или лишь отчаянное желание, чтобы так было? Интересно, Тетсуро застал хотя бы один такой момент? Или его приставили к Бьякуе лишь после их смерти? Как же давно это было... верить своим воспоминаниям не получалось, спрашивать у Тетсуро тоже, а в Библиотеке вряд ли есть что-то кроме дат смерти и приёма на работу.  
– Смотри, принесли твой снег, – обрадовался Ренджи, когда Асаши с подносом и пиалой вошёл к ним.  
– Вкусно! – Кару радовался не меньше, орудуя ложкой не в пример лучше, чем палочками.   
– Неужели? – хмыкнул Ренджи, не сводя с ребёнка глаз и широко улыбаясь. – Не врёшь?  
– На, попробуй.  
Без колебаний и сомнений Кару зачерпнул полную ложку и даже поднялся на ноги, чтобы самостоятельно накормить Ренджи и доказать, что вкусно. Возмутительно. Никаких манер и воспитания. Два неуча, но один хотя бы глуп по малолетству, а второй… Бьякуя смотрел, как Ренджи схватил ложку зубами, мотал головой и рычал, не отдавая её смеющемуся и повизгивающему от восторга Кару, и чувствовал во рту кислый вкус ревности и несправедливости. Он смотрел и не понимал, почему на протяжении всей его жизни судьба так старательно отнимала у него семью? Кем он был в прошлой жизни, что этот кусок счастья, положенного каждому, он мог только наблюдать издалека, учуять сладкий запах и сразу потерять из виду? Сначала погиб отец. Потом мать. Потом жена. А теперь Ренджи отбирал у него сына. Его сына. Его семью. Почему так происходило? В чём он провинился? Он изо всех старался, жизнь положил ради клана, ради баланса, ради невесть чего, чтобы что? Чтобы его собственный сын хотел, чтобы его отцом стал совершенно незнакомый человек, которого он видел три раза в жизни? Бьякую он видел столько же, но за отца не считал. Что за извращённая пытка?  
– Думаю, я тоже смогу по достоинству оценить это… лакомство, – сказал он быстрее, чем осознал порыв. Корить себя за глупость было поздно, выдавать смущение тоже не хотелось.  
Кару с Ренджи играться перестали, замерли, явно ожидавшие замечаний больше, чем желания разделить трапезу. После заминки, Кару всё-таки сообразил, что над ним не шутят, снова зачерпнул полную ложку, не жалея, и удивлённо протянул её к лицу Бьякуи. Не мешкая и не колеблясь, ложка оказалась во рту, а Кару сначала вздрогнул, а потом рассмеялся от осознания, что даже не увидел движения. Бьякуя позволил себе небольшую усмешку, заодно радуясь, что сладость сиропа перебила кислый вкус ревности, а холод снега остудил накалившиеся мысли.   
Когда-то дед вбивал в голову, что Бьякуя не будет получать всё, что взбредёт в его дурную голову, что ему надо поумерить аппетиты и хотеть поменьше, в пределах приличий. Сегодня Бьякуя окончательно уверился, что большей радости, чем уйти на перерождение, дед ему не доставил. Менос с ним и всеми его наставлениями. В конце концов, Бьякуя всегда считал их в большей части считал вздором и чушью. В пекло и их, и деда. Глава клана Кучики Бьякуя всегда знает, как поступить, и в своих решениях никогда не ошибается.


	16. Chapter 16

– Он ведь вам нравится, да? – спросил Ренджи, возясь, чтобы устроиться на удобней.  
– Он мой сын, – сухо ответил Бьякуя.  
– И что? Как я понял, вы в любой момент можете не признать его своим ребёнком, просто… да из-за чего угодно, – Ренджи любвеобильной глыбой навалился ещё сильнее, наконец, успокоился и ткнулся носом в ключицы. Из-за этого говорил он глуше и тише обычного. – Но Кару вам понравился.   
– Если он понравился тебе, то почему мне не мог? – нехотя признал Бьякуя, понимая, что опять позволит Ренджи провести в своей постели всю ночь. Думалось, что он потакал не только капризной натуре любовника, но и свою тешил не меньше.  
– Потому что часто вы стесняетесь говорить как есть, – поддел его Ренджи за что получил пяткой по заднице. Пнуть его Бьякуя совершенно не стеснялся.  
Крепкая рука крепко схватила под коленкой, пришлось закинуть ногу на чужую спину и смириться ещё и с тактильностью Ренджи, который продолжал болтать и поглаживать оголившуюся ногу. Из-за этого одеяло немного приподнималось, пуская порциями холодный воздух. Спать хотелось всё меньше, а вот продолжить – больше, пускай Бьякуя и чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным.  
– Кару славный. Я не думал, что дети бывают такими хорошенькими… Да и не видел я их никогда толком. Только на вылазках, бегают по улицам стайками, им не до взрослых. Я даже здесь, в поместье, не видел его ровесников, хотя народу вроде много. Как так вышло?  
– Как-то вышло, – пояснять было откровенно лень. Прежнее поколение уже выросло, новое пока не народилось. Так часто случалось, как неурожай риса, только детей.  
– Кару будет жить с нами? В этом корпусе? Или в другом? – не унимался Ренджи.  
– В другом. С твоей страстью распускать руки лишних зрителей подселять не хочется. Хватает слуг и сплетен, которые они наверняка распускают про нас с тобой. Хотелось бы сохранить моральный облик хотя бы перед наследником.  
Кажется, Ренджи попытался оскорбиться замечанием, но вторая нога, закинутая ему за спину все возражения и возмущения быстро нейтрализовала. Бьякуе нравились его руки: большие, с сильными пальцами и грубоватой от постоянных тренировок кожей. Кажется, ногти Ренджи обкусывал, как и заусенцы, пренебрегая и пилкой, и ножничками, но почему-то такая небрежность не отталкивала. Незатейливость и прямота любовника завораживала, Ренджи был прост и открыт, как детская книжка с картинками, а Бьякуе нравилось листать страницы и каждый раз находить непрочитанные отрывки.   
– У него будут учителя? Много?  
– Думаю, сэкономить на них и поручить воспитание тебе, – Бьякуя ведь и правда думал так поступить совсем недавно, но сейчас мысли воспротивился и действительно пошутил, не вложив и доли правды в слова.  
– Не боитесь, что я научу его матюкам и плевать на четыре метра вперёд?  
– Боюсь лишь того, что твоего тлетворного влияния не избежал даже я, что уж говорить о невинном ребёнке? – Бьякуя погладил распущенные длинные волосы, собирая их в кулак и перекидывая на одну сторону. Конечно, про “тлетворное влияние” он перегнул, но Ренджи понял его правильно и только щекочуще посмеялся, а потом потянулся поцеловал в губы.  
Бьякуя на ласку ответил, рассеянно надеясь, что не скажет ничего такого, что действительно заденет Ренджи. Винить и стыдить за его суть, простую и оттого притягательную, Бьякуя не хотел. Ругать и запрещать общаться с Кару, лишь из-за необоснованного чувства ревности, тоже. Сейчас, лёжа в горячих объятиях, утопая в новом поцелуе и, кажется, выходя на новый забег, Бьякуя вспоминал пыльную вонючую палатку, похлёбку с костра, дрянные походные футоны и радовался, что не упустил шанс, позволил себе небольшой каприз, как тогда казалось. Пожалуй, это самая тёплая зима за последние годы на его памяти.  
***

В комнате тёмной и душной от четырёх курительниц по углам набилось слишком много народу. Бьякуя не оценил той помпы, с которой его проводили к так невовремя заболевшему ребёнку. Кару лежал в центре комнаты на нелепо большом футоне и тяжело дышал во сне, Миноцуко-сан сидела рядом и с беспокойством смотрела то на него, то на Бьякую:  
– Доктор пообещал скорейшее выздоровление. Сказал, обычная сезонная лихорадка, не больше, – неужели она переживала, что Бьякуя отречётся от обещания, решив, что этот ребёнок слаб и на роль преемника не годится? Неужели за ним замечали такое малодушие и жестокосердность? Или за них приняли продуманность и принципиальность? – Через неделю мы сможем отправиться в дальнюю резиденцию, как вы и планировали, мой господин.   
Не выдержав молчания вместо ответа, Миноцуко-сан прикрылась неизменным веером. Сегодня в её руках был не привычный складной, а круглый, на длинной ручке и с рисунком задней лапы черепахи в ручье. Бьякуя узнал почерк кисти Асикага и подумал заказать ей ещё четыре таких веера: с головой и каждой лапой по отдельности. Другую заднюю лапу он отдал бы Ренджи, передние отошли бы Кару и неродившемуся ребёнку, а голова досталась бы самому Бьякуе. Шутка получится самая забавная, пускай кроме него её никто не оценит, а кое-то, например, его госпожа, и оскорбится сравнением с любовником.  
– Кару сказал, что вы позволили ему называть себя отцом… – снова заговорила Миноцуко-сан. – Это…  
– Правда, – Бьякуя легко кивнул и потянулся к Кару, чтобы осторожно погладить по мокрому от пота лбу и отвести налипшие волосы. Вопросы Миноцуко раздражали: как она могла сомневаться в его слове? – Здравствуй, – поздоровался Бьякуя, потому что Кару проснулся и мутными глазами посмотрел прямо на него, – как себя чувствуешь?  
– Здравствуйте, – просипел ребёнок в ответ, а Бьякуя подумал, что не стоило кормить его сладким снегом в такие холода. Но откуда ему было знать? Если бы рядом была нянька или Тетсуро, возможно, они придумали другое угощение, но эти двое появились поздно, да ещё слишком довольные. Бьякуя так удивился прыти пожилого слуги, что даже никак этого не откомментировал, в отличии от Ренджи, который отмочил такую пошлую шутку, что нянька тотчас убежала прочь, спрятав красное лицо за рукавами. Она и сейчас старательно не смотрела в сторону главы клана. – Я заболел… Мне не нравится болеть. И не нравятся лекарства, они горькие.  
– Не капризничай и пей всё, что велят, если не хочешь долго болеть, – серьёзно ответил Бьякуя, стараясь не стесняться полного зала зрительниц, которые не то что таких слов от него не ожидали, но и визита. Сейчас бы оборачиваться на мнение недалёких кумушек, каким он должен быть отцом.  
– Хорошо. Я буду пить лекарства, – согласился Кару, обрадовался и устало заулыбался. – Ренджи сказал, что если я буду слушать маму, он сделает мне меч. Если я буду слушать папу, тогда он сделает мне ещё один. Да? А где Ренджи?  
– Он хотел прийти, но я велел ему поторопиться с мечом, чтобы успел к твоему выздоровлению.  
На самом деле Бьякуя пожадничал и запретил Ренджи лезть к больному ребёнку под надуманным предлогом. Тем более с его громким голосом и характером нарушать лечебную тишину и покой в первые дни лихорадки не стоило. Как и покой Миноцуко-сан, которую бы визит окончательно выбил из ровного присутствия духа. Хватит с неё волнений.  
– Правда? – Бьякуя неспешно кивнул. – Тогда я постараюсь!.. Представляю, как он удивится, когда я приду здоровый, а он не закончит...  
Кару почти подпрыгнул от воодушевления и радостных новостей, пришлось придержать его и уложить обратно в постель. Минутное веселье и короткий разговор забрали у него почти все силы, поэтому на подушку он упал уже уснув по пути до неё. Кажется, Бьякуя понимал, почему Ренджи назвал Кару милым. Было в ребёнке и его непосредственности нечто очаровательное, даже жаль, что им придётся расстаться на некоторое время.   
***

С игрушечным мечом за поясом, коротким и совсем не похожим на боккены, которыми были забиты все додзё в поместье, Ренджи производил самое странное впечатление: в двух пёстрых юката, тёплой ватной накидке поверх, серьёзный и укутанный, но бережно лелеющий среднего качества деревяшку, которую так жаждал получить Кару. Красть у Ренджи момент и вручать обещанный подарок самостоятельно Бьякуя не стал, отпускать его одного в женскую часть дома тоже не хотел, да и на сына после болезни посмотреть тоже хотел. Именно поэтому они сейчас привычным Бьякуе образом, Ренджи на шаг позади, шли через крытые галереи и дворы в самый разгар дня, собирая на себя слишком много внимания. Проследив несколько взглядов из-за вееров и широких рукавов, Бьякуя понял, что до него никому дела нет, а вот Ренджи…  
— А где Рукия пропадает? Я не то что не вижу её, даже присутствия духовной силы не ощущаю. Кучики-сама, вы не в курсе?   
— Укитаке-сан очень хочет видеть её на посту лейтенанта. Думаю, Рукия усиленно тренируется, чтобы стать достойной звания.   
— Ого, вот это новости, — Ренджи явно озадачился и, кажется, не очень поверил словам. — Хорошо, если так...  
— Думаю, она заслужила, — признался Бьякуя, тихо удивляясь эмоциям Ренджи. Обычно тот не стеснялся радоваться за других, тем более за друзей.  
— Не будете переживать, что она подвергает себя опасности?  
Глупо бояться, что названная сестра пострадает на службе, если взвалил на её плечи задание действительно смертельное. Бьякуя отрицательно повёл головой и ступил в корпус Миноцуко-сан. Служанки и фрейлины брызнули в стороны, завидя главу клана, и склонились в глубоких поклонах, пряча плохо причёсанные головы и ненакрашенные лица. Ренджи эта суета и вовсе испугала, Бьякуя краем глаза заметил, как он вздрогнул. Через ещё несколько арок и распахнутых дверей наконец-то нашлись комнаты Миноцуко-сан и она сама за каким-то свитком.  
— Моя госпожа, — поприветствовал Бьякуя, кланяясь. Ренджи отмолчался, наверняка, из упрямства, но Минцуко на него и не посмотрела.  
— Мой господин! Мы ждали вас позже…  
Уговор был на время обеда, но планы изменились, а Бьякуя не желал в спешке упустить важные детали, потому пришёл раньше, нарочно не послав никого вперёд себя, чтобы учтиво предупредить о визите. Велев фрейлинам подать чай, а няньке разыскать Кару, они переместились в другую комнату во во флигеле, чтобы пообщаться в более приватной обстановке. Правда, пока что разговор, даже формальный, не складывался, а Бьякуя чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось выступать посредником между двух людей так откровенно недолюбливающих друг друга, что правила этикета и минимальная вежливость не могли сгладить в момент накалившуюся атмосферу. Молчание затягивалось, Бьякуя не знал, с чего начать разговор, Ренджи по левую руку поджимал губы, а Миноцуко картинно не смотрела в его сторону и время от времени поправляла полы пышных одежд. Ребячество! И этим людям Бьякуя доверил важные части своей жизни? Какой позор!  
— Мама, ты меня искала? — Кару ворвался в комнату вперёд няньки, с розовыми от мороза щеками, не сразу увидел гостей и не сразу поздоровался, а потом и вовсе забыл про манеры, подбегая к Ренджи. — Я так соскучился! Ты сделал меч?  
Непосредственность, с которой у него вымогали обещанное, Ренджи не смутила. Он рассмеялся, вынул игрушку из-за пояса и, встав на одно колено, торжественно вручил оружие. Подобие оружия. У Бьякуи было достаточно времени как следует рассмотреть игрушку: на рукояти явно выделялся узор оплетки, а на лезвии простоватый хамон, Ренджи даже цубу умудрился вырезать, не слишком искусную, в виде цветка сливы. Палка не позволила изобразить правильный изгиб настоящей катаны, да и ни о каком балансе не было речи, но меч вправду получился забавным и даже немного блестел на солнце, Ренджи старательно отполировал его, потратив два вечера.  
— Кару-доно, примите этот скромный дар.  
— Ренджи! Он такой здоровский! Спасибо, Ренджи!  
Кару поспешно забрал подарок, повертел его в руках, внимательно разглядывая, пробуя подержать и одной рукой и обеими. Он раскраснелся ещё сильнее, пока беспорядочно махал им и носился вокруг взрослых, чудом никого не задевая.   
— А почему он не цветной? — спросил Кару, разглядывая уже придирчиво и внимательно.  
— Я же не художник, — Ренджи пожал плечами. — Ты маму попроси. У неё точно краски есть.  
От такой наглости Миноцуко-сан чуть не подавилась чаем, а Бьякуя почти расхохотался в голос. Пожалуй, ему даже нравилась эта тихая война между супругой и Ренджи, лишь бы дальше подколок она не зашла. Выпад остался без ответа, а Кару, ничего не поняв, опять нелепо резко замахнулся, пытаясь изобразить из себя великого воина. Он почти упал, и Бьякуя подумал сделать ему замечание, но не знал, какое именно, а пока раздумывал, Ренджи снова его опередил:  
— Я ведь тебя учил, как надо правильно стоять! А ну поди сюда, ноги шире! И обеими руками держи! Крепче, кому говорю.  
Со взглядом, полным возмущения, Миноцуко-сан молча указала на воспитательную сцену. Ей не нравилось, что Ренджи позволял себе слишком многое в отношении Кару, да ещё и в её присутствии, но сама раскрывать рот не спешила. Бьякуя тоже отмолчался: его всё устраивало. Тем временем Кару уже делал успехи и стоял в почти образцовой стойке с высоко поднятым над головой мечом. Ренджи ползал перед ним на коленях, наставительно ворчал и поправлял то стопу, то локоть, веля запомнить как правильно:  
— Ну вот, теперь не упадёшь, если ударишь.  
Видимо, Кару решил не медлить и проверить, потому что меч стремительно опустился на голову Ренджи, не успевшего выпрямиться и уйти с дороги. Миноцуко-сан невежливо хохотнула и потрясённо замолчала, как и Кару, который замер с раскрытым ртом. От удара Ренджи не вскрикнул, не вздрогнул, завалился на бок и грузным кулем упал на татами. Бьякуя смотрел на него огромными глазами, никак не ожидавший, что лейтенант, выдержавший его Сенбонзакуру, помрёт от удара дурацкой палкой, и пытался высмотреть в красных волосах красную же кровь.  
— Ренджи! Ренджи! Ренджи!!! — первым опомнился Кару, падая на колени и изо всех своих детских сил тормоша Абараи за плечо. — Прости меня, Ренджи! Я не хотел! Честно-честно! Ренджи! Проснись!  
Кару почти плакал, громко хлюпая носом, а Бьякуя уже подумывал звать врача, как Ренджи открыл глаза:  
— Головой надо думать! А если бы кто не такой крепкий был, а?  
— Тебе не больно? — Кару повис на его шее, всё-таки разревевшись. — Прости меня, я не нарочно!  
— Там нечему болеть, — успокоил его Бьякуя, разозлившийся на шутку Ренджи и раздосадованный, что попался на неё. — Лишь бы никто не решил, что гул от удара — это сбившиеся полуденные колокола.  
На шпильку Ренджи недовольно фыркнул, потирая макушку, Миноцуко спрятала довольную улыбку за веером, а Кару не понял и продолжил сбивчиво извиняться и благодарить, возбуждённый слишком большим количеством событий. Он не слушал ничего в ответ, неразборчиво тараторил и никак не мог успокоиться, радуясь первой настоящей игрушке.  
— Первой? — удивился Бьякуя.  
— Всё-таки ваш наследник, — пояснила Миноцуко-сан. — Я подумала, что лучше с самого детства воспитывать его в умеренной строгости.  
— Думаю, это излишне, — решил Бьякуя.  
Появился замечательный повод выставить Ренджи с Кару вон и побеседовать в тишине. Бьякуя велел напару поискать им игрушки в кладовых, он помнил, что играл с деревянными солдатиками в туманном прошлом. На рождение Кару в числе бесконечных даров кто-то дарил забавные безделицы, Бьякуя сам не видел, но традиция такая была. Как Ренджи заметил, в поместье сейчас обитало не слишком много детей, а значит вряд ли все игрушки растащили по личным комнатам и бесчисленным корпусам.  
— Куда идти? — спросил Ренджи, хватая Кару на руки. Что за дурная привычка? Правда, пришлось про себя признаться, что с ребёнком на руках он выглядел, пожалуй, очаровательно.  
— Вам подскажут.  
— Кто?  
— Кто угодно. Скажи, что я велел, — наверное, стоило сказать, что к людям в перчатках обращаться не стоит, но Ренджи уже ушёл. Оставалось надеяться, что удар по голове на его умственных способностях не сказался и что он разберётся к кому стоит лезть с просьбами, а к кому нет. В любом случае, Ренджи стоило здесь осваиваться, как полноправному и привилегированному жильцу. Как, впрочем, и остальным привыкать к его присутствию. — Моя госпожа, как ваше самочувствие?  
— Небольшая прогулка будет только на пользу. Не буду врать, что не волнуюсь из-за неё. Давно я не бывала на улицах без подходящей компании…   
Дальний дом одной из множества маленьких семей на службе у клана ждал госпожу из первых районов, не зная ни имени, ни чина, ни причины ссылки. Миноцуко-сан одна, почти без охраны и каких-либо вещей, должна была отправиться в дальнее путешествие в шестьдесят третий район в деревню Ки, где ей предстояло провести не меньше года, родить там и провести в обществе младенца намного больше времени, чем она привыкла. Кару последует за ней, но другой дорогой и на день позже.   
— Простите меня за предстоящие лишения, — Бьякуя склонил голову. Он плохо представлял, как высокая госпожа переживёт заточение в глуши, без пышных нарядов, изысканных угощений, болтливых подруг и услужливых фрейлин. Настоящее испытание для изнеженной души, да ещё с непоседливым ребёнком под рукой. Запоздало Бьякуя подумал, что за такой долгий срок мать и дитя сильнее привяжутся друг к другу, и, возможно, Миноцуко-сан поселится в поместье, не в силах оставить сына. Не катастрофично, но немного стеснительно. — Мои люди постарались устроить ваш быт лучшим образом.  
— Строгость воспитывает характер, — раздражённо отмахнулась Миноцуко-сан. — Не могу сказать, что предвкушаю сельскую жизнь, но постараюсь впитать её и выплеснуть в творческие порывы. Нельзя упускать такую возможность для вдохновения, — слова слышались неубедительно. — Тем более, это всё ради нашей с детьми безопасности, да? — улыбка тоже получилась больше отчаянной, чем радостной.  
Единственная жизнь, над которой нависла угроза — жизнь Бьякуи. Чем дольше он размышлял и расставлял фишки на воображаемом поле, тем сильнее укреплялся в мысли, что некто алчный и глупый решил расправиться с кланом Кучики самым верным образом: уничтожить главу и завладеть наследием — Библиотекой. Остальные жертвы — лишь косвенные, побочный эффект сложной партии в го. Никому не нужна была ни Миноцуко, ни её смерть, но Бьякуя высылал её из высшего общества, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза. Пускай невидимый враг решит, что он, Бьякуя, ошибся, испугался, неправильно понял, что угодно, главное — не выдавать свои настоящие мысли, а значит молчать и размышлять больше обычного.   
— Разумеется. Как ваш супруг, я обязан оберегать ваше здоровье и покой от всех невзгод. Не хочу прослыть холодным человеком, — Бьякуя позволил себе шутку, в надежде, что Миноцуко-сан оценит его заботу в полной мере.  
Вместо ответа, она подала ему руку, которую пришлось принять, мягко сжать изящные подрагивающие пальцы. Стоило сказать ещё напутственных слов и посеять своё спокойствие в Миноцуко-сан, но говорить не хотелось, слова сейчас были ни к чему. Его госпожа без лишних реверансов понимала, что никакой нужды в её отъезде нет, но покорно подчинялась, не протестуя, не капризничая и не проливая пустых слёз, как и положено верной и послушной супруге. Да, Бьякуя ждал такого взвешенного и разумного поведения от всего окружения, но то, с какой стойкостью Миноцуко-сан принимала свою жертву, его впечатлило. Давно он не видел женщин настолько решительных и прочных.  
— Вы удивительная, моя госпожа, — Бьякуя с почтением коснулся губами холодных пальцев, а потом и такого же холодного шёлка на плече, выбеленное лицо он целовать не решился, да и не хотел. Уж если и ласка не поможет… С другой стороны, она всё равно отбудет через три часа.  
— По сравнению с вами любая будет заурядной простушкой, мой господин, — румянец смущения пробился через тонкий слой белил.  
— Ваши красота, мудрость и талант сплелись в самом прелестном и редком сочетании. Мне несказанно повезло, что вы согласились быть моей супругой и одаривать своей благодатью. Уверен, все мужи Сейрейтея горько плакали, узнав, что вы стали моей.  
— Я не плакал, — заявил Ренджи, заявляясь к ним и совершенно бесстыдно прерывая и перебивая. Кару всё так же сидел у него на руках, крепко прижимая к груди какие-то вещицы и осоловело улыбаясь. — Но знаете, я не из тех задохликов, которые любят порыдать над жалостливой книжкой. Я и книжки такие не очень люблю.  
— Как, подозреваю, и все остальные книги, — недовольно ответила Миноцуко-сан, отнимая руку и закрываясь веером.   
Перепалка закончилась где началась, потому что Кару выложил на пол перед родителями улов: деревянную лошадь из тёмного дерева; камешек, который при близком рассмотрении оказался свернувшейся в клубок кошкой; корзинку с привязанным к ней шариком, который надлежало ловить этой корзинкой; мягкую тряпичную куклу, набитую какой-то шуршащей крупой. У лошади уже было имя, а у Миноцуко-сан задание нарисовать ей белое пятно на морде. Сбивчивый рассказ о сундуке с игрушками её не впечатлил, но Кару, кажется, было всё равно, слушают его или нет:  
— Можно мне будет взять их с собой? — спросил он с некоторой опаской.  
— Кукла уродливая. Если понадобится, я сошью тебе что-то покрасивее в новом доме, — разрешила Миноцуко-сан, вздыхая и сдаваясь.  
— Едрить-колотить! Ренджи, ты правда это предвидел! Мама разрешила!  
Слишком воодушевлённый Кару подпрыгнул на месте, собирая обратно сокровища и не замечая, как его матушка позеленела от ужаса и гнева. Ренджи тоже побледнел и криво и глуповато улыбнулся куда-то между Бьякуей и Миноцуко-сан, потому что ни от кого другого в поместье ребёнку таких слов не научиться, да даже не услышать. И опять Бьякуя не знал, как реагировать и кого отчитывать первым: Ренджи или Кару. Вряд ли ребёнок понимал, что говорил, но вряд ли Ренджи знал, что дети подхватывают чужие слова так легко и быстро. Меж тем Миноцуко-сан продолжала зеленеть, но пока отмалчивалась.  
— Кару-Кару! Ты лучше таких слов при маме и вообще при дамах не говори, это грубые слова, — поспешно затараторил Ренджи, хватаясь за ребёнка и от испуга поправляя ему одежду и волосы, будто они были не в порядке до этого. — Видишь, маме твоей не нравится слышать их, а маму надо радовать. Понимаешь? — он с бесконечной надеждой посмотрел в лицо нисколько не смущённого Кару.  
— Да, понимаю. Чтобы мама радовалась, надо говорить вежливо, — Ренджи просиял в ответ и вопросительно посмотрел на Миноцуко-сан, устроит ли её такая воспитательная беседа по горячим следам. Та тряслась от гнева, держась из последних сил. Бьякуя подозревал, что в её голове вертелись выражения покрепче, чем произнёс Кару.  
— Ага, а эти слова лучше и вовсе забудь. Они взрослые. Ими обидеть случайно можно. Ты ведь не хочешь никого обидеть?  
— Не хочу, — покивал Кару и задумчиво посмотрел на Бьякую, чтобы снова обратиться к другу. — Ренджи, скажи. Вот я должен радовать маму… А папу я тоже должен радовать?  
— Не переживай за это, твоего папу радую я, — ляпнул Ренджи, радуясь простому вопросу.  
Как только до пустой рыжей головы дошло, что он ляпнул и в какой компании, Ренджи быстро-быстро с совершенно бледным лицом подхватил Кару обратно на руки, будто щит от поругания, и умчался прочь, бормоча что-то про отчёты и отрядную работу. Бьякуя проводил его взглядом и замер как был, всячески уговаривая себя не краснеть от неслыханной бестактности. Радовал. Значит Ренджи так это называл... И ладно наедине, ладно при глупом ребёнке, но в присутствии Миноцуко… Кое-как совладав с чувствами, Бьякуя обернулся на неё:  
— Моя госпожа…  
— Этот ваш Абараи-сан! — перебила она и чуть не кинула веер в след Ренджи, гневаясь открыто и без стеснения. — Он нарочно измывается надо мной! Его злобная душа и поганый язык нацелились причинить мне как можно больше боли и неприятностей! Ещё и за моего дорогого сына взялся, чтобы науськать против матери! Учит его непотребствам! Балует против моей воли! Вредитель! Дикарь! За счастье будет не видеть и не слышать его целый год! Почти благословение свыше! Надеюсь, я смогу вытравить его зловонные ростки из своего дитя! Или это чудовище научиться молчать, если в голове нет ни одной хорошей мысли! И вообще мыслей! Мой господин! Этот ваш Абараи… — она задыхалась от гнева, потрясала руками и не находила слов. Переведя взгляд с сада, куда Ренджи поспешил сбежать, она огромными глазами уставилась на Бьякую. — Вы ведь накажете его, да? Ведь не спустите с рук такое? Вы же знаете, что я вам бесконечно преданна и верна, я позабуду об этих оскорбительных словах в ваш адрес, но если бы здесь была нянька… Не позвольте дикарю опорочить вас низкими разговорчиками! Вы должны научить его манерам! Вы просто обязаны наказать его!  
— Вы совершенно правы, моя госпожа, — Бьякуя опять взял её за руки, кивая и успокаивая. — Я накажу его сегодня же вечером, — соврал он. Правда же заключалась в том, что научить чему-то Ренджи было невозможно: он впитывал только те знания, которые считал нужным, и только тогда, когда находил необходимым. За годы совместной службы Бьякуя с этой особенностью характера свыкся, как с неисправимой.  
— Как? — потребовала Миноцуко-сан, не отводя глаз.  
— Переночует в саду, — ответил Бьякуя первое, что пришло в голову. Он не представлял чем можно было наказать Ренджи, кроме подчёркнуто вежливого игнорирования, но такую пытку Миноцуко-сан вряд ли сочла бы достаточно жестокой.  
— Вы должны его высечь, — ещё чего! подумал Бьякуя, сечь за глупую шутку, о которой Ренджи уже сам тысячу раз пожалел, да ещё снова выводить его из строя и работы отряда.  
— Я обдумаю и такой вариант, — вслух согласился Бьякуя, удивляясь масштабам гнева Миноцуко, а заодно и масштабам своей милости и мягкости, которые Ренджи ненароком обнажил. — Раз он военный, накажу его согласно уставу. Думаю, так будет более доходчиво.  
— Вы как всегда мудры, мой господин, — немного расслабившись Миноцуко-сан упала в его объятия и просидела так, пока слуга не потревожил их известием, что все приготовления закончены.  
***

Почти стемнело, когда Бьякуя, устроившийся в северном корпусе библиотеки, почувствовал алую ауру духовной силы где-то недалеко от себя, будто бы сразу везде, без точного адреса. Ренджи обозначил себя, но на глаза не показался, поэтому Бьякуя продолжил читать свиток с весьма и весьма посредственными стихами от нового автора, с чего-то ставшего популярным у юных дам. Возможно, он был до безобразия смазлив и обходителен, а второсортные вирши о любви строчил лишь как повод для разговора и самолюбования. Читать этот ужас Бьякуя не имел никакого желания, но продолжал ломать глаза о нестройные рифмы и банальные сравнения, прекрасно понимая, что на ближайшем званом ужине эти стихи будут одной из главных тем, уж слишком модным оказался автор.   
Болезненно поморщившись от “кровь-любовь”, Бьякуя развернул свиток дальше и заметил знакомый силуэт в противоположном конце просторной залы, рядом с окном. Проигнорировав видение, Бьякуя вернулся глазами к строчкам, продолжая пытку: случайно обнаружить что-то хорошее он отчаялся с самого начала. Издалека блеснули ножны меча в тусклом свете ламп, скупо разбросанных по всему залу (некоторые предполагали, что Кучики разбогатели на экономии свечей и масла для фонарей). Бьякуя снова вернулся к свитку, бегло дочитывая его и растирая тушь для короткой записки. Красный лохматый хвост ярким пятном выделялся даже в сумраке библиотеки и через пустоты в стеллажах. Стоило отложить кисть и дать бумаге просохнуть, как Ренджи неслышно пристроился со спины, подхватывая за кисть в перчатке и кладя руку поверх поясов. Неужели стыд был так велик, что он стеснялся появиться перед глазами Бьякуи?  
— Ваше задание выполнено, мой господин, — полуофициально отчитался Ренджи. В то время, пока Миноцуко-сан плутала по улица Сейрейтея, подложная госпожа Асикага с подложным же Кару отправилась в не слишком дальнюю резиденцию Кучики в сопровождении охраны для отвода глаз и большей путаницы.  
— Мне предложили тебя высечь, Ренджи, за слишком вольные речи, — спокойно ответил Бьякуя, левой рукой легко толкая свиток в сторону, чтобы скрутить и больше даже случайно не задевать глазами безвкусную писанину.   
— Но вы ведь не будете слушать чужих советов, да? Вам же они ни к чему, да?  
— Возможно, к этому я прислушаюсь, если ты не порадуешь меня, — непривычный неуверенный и взволнованный тон Ренджи позабавил. Сущий ребёнок, пришедший к старшему за наказанием, ясно отчего они с Кару так славно спелись.  
— Порадовать? — рука на талии сжалась крепче, а дыхание обожгло затылок.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Бьякуя, кивая и выдыхая. Какие наказания? О чём вообще речь? Рядом с Ренджи он себя еле в руках держал, особенно вот так, наедине, за глупыми пустыми разговорами и заигрываниями.  
Сухие губы коснулись кончиков пальцев, а по спине пробежали мурашки. Бьякуя позволил себе расслабить спину и откинуться на подставленное плечо, разглядывая профиль Ренджи, выцеловывающего его пальцы. Да, дикарь, но до чего же занимательный. Налюбоваться им никак не получалось, и пускай они вместе служили столько лет, но в моменты близости, интимности, Ренджи становился другим человеком, черты его смягчались, а дурь в пустой голове выглядела до нелепости привлекательной. Именно эта дурь вела Ренджи в постели в том направлении, которое было по душе им обоим, и которой Бьякуя так отчаянно потакал и позволял творить что угодно.  
— Можно снять перчатку? — спросил Ренджи, наткнувшись губами на шёлк и недовольно поморщившись, будто грубую мешковину целовал. — Пожалуйста? Если вы без них мёрзнете, так я согрею.  
— Хорошо, — разрешил Бьякуя, разволновавшись, но понадеявшись на тусклый свет от ламп. Не хотелось заострять внимание на своих некрасивых руках, а очередным отказом он бы обязательно это сделал. Сейчас же оставалось надеяться, что Ренджи не обратит внимание на шрамы.  
Разрешил и сразу пожалел, потому что Ренджи никогда ничего не делал, как следовало делать. Как вообще он умудрился расстегнуть пуговицу зубами? Мурашки замерли где-то у основания шеи, часть мыслей крутилась, были ли кто ещё в поздний час в библиотеке, да и долго ли до спален отсюда. Меж тем Ренджи зубами же стащил перчатку, совершенно по-собачьи отшвырнул в сторону, тряхнув головой, и снова припал губами к руке. Понемногу млея от незатейливых поцелуев, Бьякуя вяло размышлял чем же так его любовнику не угодили перчатки и так нравились ладони. Ренджи аккуратно лизнул между пальцами, заглядывая в глаза, а Бьякуя от неожиданности покраснел. Ренджи прикусил за сустав на безымянном пальцем и стрельнул глазами, а Бьякуя замер с открытым ртом, забыв высказать замечание. Ренджи тихо зарычал и снова мотнул головой, а Бьякуя уже прикидывал позволить ли ему хулиганить здесь, среди книг и свитков.  
Они не сговариваясь устроились удобнее, бок к боку, и поцеловались. Вернее, Бьякуя ухватил Ренджи за подбородок и привлёк к себе, надеясь, что отстанет от рук, да и целовался он восхитительно. Поморщившись от собственных мыслей, на которые явно повлияли паршивые стихи, Бьякуя перехватил инициативу и обнял Ренджи за шею, увлёкшись и забывшись в ласке. Хорошо, что в отряде они сидели по разным кабинетам и не так часто виделись, иначе не было бы никакой работы. В очередной раз запутав пальцы в алых волосах и нащупав всё тот же шнурок с бубенцами, Бьякуя окончательно размяк, радуясь тому, как Ренджи носился с его подарком. Потянув и распустив хвост, Бьякуя томно выдохнул и с наслаждением запустил в волосы обе руки, пряча и занимая их, чтобы Ренджи точно не заметил ничего лишнего.  
— Вы не злитесь? — спросил Ренджи украдкой и снова поцеловал, будто боялся ответа  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Бьякуя. — Я никогда прежде не видел Миноцуко-сан в таком гневе. Отличное представление. Спасибо.  
Упоминание Асикаги мира Ренджи не прибавило, он будто обиделся или приревновал, полез обниматься крепче и даже не постеснялся усадить Бьякую к себе на колени. Сила его, даже силища, поражала и тоже немного заводила, будто Бьякуя не весил ничего. Припомнилось, как Ренджи мотал и раскладывал его по футону, не думая о разрешениях и приличиях, и сразу захотелось на те самые футоны, под одеяло, чтобы Ренджи прижимал к постели и делал всё, что в голову взбредёт, потому что Бьякуе пока так нравилось больше всего. С таким любовником бразды правления хотелось отпустить, а то и вовсе потерять и только понукать за недостаточную пылкость или скорость, а желание объездить его как следует успело забыться.  
— Тут шарится кто? Или только мы?  
— Что ты удумал? — Бьякуя прикрыл глаза и подставил шею.  
— До спален далеко ведь, — задумчиво ответил Ренджи, провёл языком по кадыку и нахально заглянул в глаза. — А если мы тут одни… — он провёл носом по подбородку до уха, высвободил свои волосы из чужих рук и снова варварским способом снял вторую перчатку, откидывая её к первой и сразу средний палец в рот, похабно облизывая его языком и обхватывая губами. Бьякуя заворожённо смотрел на него и тоже думал, что до спален очень далеко, а тут вот и ширмы есть, и свет можно притушить… — Одни ведь?  
— Да, — сдался Бьякуя, потакая своим желаниям.  
— Тогда попрошу вас развести ноги, мой господин, — Ренджи подмигнул, и сердце зашлось от чужого бесстыдства. Да и от своего тоже.  
Они быстро устроились иначе, так, как задумал Ренджи: Бьякуя снял тёплую безрукавку, оставшись лишь в хаори и хакама, перекинул ногу и оседлал Ренджи, правда, совершенно не так, как думал прежде. Сидя нос к носу, прижимаясь друг к другу, Бьякуя чувствовал себя неуютно, ощущая, как их с границы близости раздвигаются и почти ломаются. Никаких тайн они друг другу не выдавали, откровений не рассказывали, лишь занимались неприличными делами в неположенных местах, но такое доверие, которое Бьякуя выдавал сейчас Ренджи, он мало кому позволял. Неловко, но приятно. Ох, да это всего лишь секс, а не клановые секреты, подумал Бьякуя, перестав накручивать себя.   
— Вам удобно? — Ренджи забрался в прорези хакама и сложил обе ладони на его ягодицах, сжимая.  
— Не надо притворной вежливости, тебя всё устраивает, а значит ничего не поменяется, неважно каков будет мой ответ, — не смотря на ворчание, Бьякуя против воли под руки подставился, чуть прогибаясь и готовясь умереть со стыда, если ему на это укажут.   
— Это точно, — хмыкнул Ренджи, ни капли не смущаясь хотя во имя остатков скромности, к которым пытался воззвать Бьякуя. — Давайте сегодня, как вы закончите, в бани вместе сходим?  
Неизвестно, что он имел в виду под “закончите”, но Бьякуя согласно кивнул, подрагивая под уже довольно умелыми и уверенными руками. Ренджи гладил его, заглядывал в глаза и смущал, будто уже имеющегося смущения ему было мало, будто ему нравилось смотреть как Бьякуя краснеет перед ним. А может и нравилось. Но не здесь же, не в библиотеке, и плевать что пустой. Да, он сам согласился на неизвестно что и неизвестно почему, но так же свободно вести себя, как Ренджи, не мог. В конце концов, это Бьякуя снова будет нижним и не сможет ничего не контролировать.  
— Вы там мило хмуритесь, насмотреться на вас не могу, — Ренджи мягко поцеловал его между бровей, придержал за спину и уложил на циновки, целуя в щёки, как ребёнка. — До сих пор поверить не могу, что это всё правда. Что вы настоящий и что вы мой.  
— Не будь таким жадным, Ренджи, — пожурил его Бьякуя, не ругая за слишком прямое выражение чувств. Да и присваивать себе главу клана вот так легко тоже не стоило, но сейчас это казалось ерундой.  
— Не получается… я как подумаю, что вы с Асикагой… ну, встречались, меня сразу такая обида берёт, что смотреть на вас не хочется, — он и вправду отвернулся, но быстро одумался и заглянул в глаза грустно и пытливо. — Вам ведь со мной лучше, чем с ней, да? Что просто так, что в постели? Я ведь вижу, что вы с ней холодны. Не так как со мной или даже с Рукией.  
— Не надо ревности, — попросил Бьякуя, он ещё не успел пережить свой приступ, как на него насели супруга с любовником. И ведь если бы они хоть немного сошлись характерами, вряд ли бы Бьякуе сейчас пришлось успокаивать Ренджи и снова повторять слова о том, что брак фиктивный. — Миноцуко-сан привыкла быть первой во всём, но ты невольно обошёл её там, где никто и подумать не мог.  
— Но со мной ведь лучше? — настырничал Ренджи. Если учитывать, где были его руки сейчас и чем они планировали заняться, вопрос получался самым неуместным.  
— Да, с тобой лучше, — даже не соврал Бьякуя. С высокой госпожой в постели было приятно, но высокомерие и некоторая холодность Миноцуко-сан распространялись и на любовные утехи, поэтому ночи с ней не приносили такого расслабления и удовлетворения, как ночи с Ренджи. — Я не вру и не говорю полуправду, — добавил Бьякуя, видя недоверчивый взгляд. Ну что за морока? Сначала успокаивал одну, теперь надо увещевать другого, и ладно бы по большому поводу. Так нет же, Бьякуя налетел на два крутых характера и теперь метался меж ними, как мальчика на побегушках.  
Послышались шаги, замершие вдалеке от них с Ренджи, у входа в залу.  
— Господин Бьякуя-сама, подать вам чай? — голос старика-архивариуса, который следил за этим этажом библиотеки неприятно разбил атмосферу. Хорошо, что тень на ширме обрисовывала лишь очертания сидящей фигуры, а лежащую и вовсе скрывала.   
— Нет, я заканчиваю. Уберись здесь потом и передай письмо со свитком Рей-сама, — невозмутимо ответил Бьякуя, взглядом запрещая Ренджи дёргаться и выдавать себя. Сам он забыл про угодливого старика, который всегда предлагал чай или угощение, если Бьякуя задерживался за чтением дольше часа.  
Дождавшись, когда шаги затихнут, Бьякуя легко сел, поправил волосы и жестом потребовал, чтобы Ренджи подал перчатки. Тот тряхнул волосами и так же молча запротестовал, подбирая перчатки с пола и пряча их за спиной. Ну что за капризы? Бьякуя нахмурился, но вместо споров и приказов написал письмо и скрепил его с второсортными стихами заготовленной лентой. Уже поднявшись и вернув на плечи безрукавку, Бьякуя в отместку отобрал у только завязавшего волосы Ренджи его ненаглядный шнурок, руша хвост второй раз за вечер. Так и пошли: один без перчаток, второй с волосами по плечам, привычным почти строевым шагом, торопясь, будто опаздывали на собрание. Про себя Бьякуя усмехался и гадал, чудится ли ему пристальный взгляд на спине или нет: любовник чётко обозначил свои пожелания на вечер. До них оставалось всего лишь три корпуса ходу, как на уединённой тропинке с редкими фонарями им встретилась другая пара:  
— Кучики-сан, добрый вечер, — серьёзно поздоровался Симомура, склоняя голову в приветствии. На Абараи он бросил лишь один короткий взгляд, зато им заинтересовалась спутница.   
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Бьякуя и указал на даму, которую Симомура вёл под руку. — Ренджи, познакомься, супруга лейтенанта Симомуры — госпожа Химавари, — он обратился к ней и так же кратко отрекомендовал Ренджи, не расположенный к долгим светским беседам этим вечером.  
— Наконец-то я увидела вас, Абараи-сан! — радушно улыбнулась дама, беззастенчиво разглядывая. — Вы запали в душу моему супругу, давно он с такой страстью не ругался ни на кого, — лейтенант Симомура громко фыркнул, всем видом показывая, что жена ни на секунду не права. — Да и в последние дни разговоры только о вас: неуловимый личный охранник, которого видели с десяток людей! Если я расскажу, что наткнулась на вас, завтра от меня не отстанут, пока не перескажу эту историю каждому по два раза, — мелодично рассмеялась Химавари-сан, не стесняясь бесхитростных и искренних слов, но под конец закашлялась. Супруг её от этого помрачнел больше обычного, только придержал крепче. — Доктор велел больше ходить перед сном, говорит, что так исцеление наступит быстрее, и кашель отпустит, — поделилась она, смущённая приступом.  
— Я когда болел, то себе на грудь клал горячий кусок конняку. Говорят, он болезнь вытягивает, — заговорил Ренджи так неожиданно, что Бьякуя на него обернулся и не удержался от удивления:  
— Конняку еда, а не лекарство.  
— Так это… его можно потом промыть и съесть, — кивнул Ренджи, отводя волосы с лица всей пятернёй и закидывая их на макушку. Помогло слабо, пряди неспешным водопадом заскользили на прежнее место. — Удобно: и полечился, и поужинал.   
— Действительно, удобно! — снова расхохоталась Химавари-сан, прикрывая рот рукой и от души веселясь. — Надо будет попробовать, а то этот кашель меня совсем одолел, — непонятно, как у такого излишне серьёзного человека как лейтенант Симомура в жёнах ходила женщина с невероятно лёгким нравом. Просмеявшись, её внимание привлекли перчатки в руках Ренджи. Быстрый взгляд сразу подметил, что глава клана без них, зато в его пальцах левой руки запутался какой-то шнурок.  
Ренджи успел первым пояснить, даже не думая над ответом. Хотя, возможно, ответ он заготовил ещё в библиотеке:  
— Это игра. Надо забрать у другого человека что-то ему необходимое, но при этом и самому ненужное. Мне перчатки ни к чему, я не мёрзну, а Кучики-сама не завязывает волосы в причёски.  
— Какая забавная игра, — ответила Хмавари-сан. Супруг её так не считал: пускай он молчал, но по лицу было видно все эмоции. — Тогда у дорогого мужа я забрала бы его хмурые брови. Мне они ни к чему, но ему без них точно было бы лучше, — дама тут же включилась в игру.  
— А я бы забрал твою неуместную искренность. Ты слишком часто попадаешь в неловкие ситуации из-за неё, — раздражённо обрубил лейтенант Симомура.  
— Дорогой муж, ты проиграл, надо было выбрать вещь, которая тебе самому без надобности, а искренность и честность в военном деле важна, — Химавари-сан покачала головой. — Тем более без моей лёгкости ты давно превратился бы в прошлогодний изюм вместо спелого винограда.  
В этот раз от смеха не удержался Ренджи, чем раздосадовал лейтенанта Симомуру ещё сильнее. Тот поспешно распрощался, сбегая от неловкости и повёл супругу прочь, негромко отчитывая её и этим веселя ещё больше. Отрешённо наблюдая за происходящим, Бьякуя думал всегда ли его клан был сборищем крайне легкомысленных людей или на них так повлияли последние события? И если первое, то как Бьякуя мог прежде не замечать очевидного? Как он умудрился не заметить подобного в себе? Задумавшись над философскими сравнениями Ренджи с конняку, который так же ловко и непринужденно вытягивал чужое нутро, они дошли до их корпуса, где все мысли плавно перетекли в сторону бань и совместного “отдыха”.  
В бани они вместе не ходили, в затылке защекотало любопытство, что же Ренджи придумает. Неужели ему хватит бесстыдства портить воду в горячем источнике? Не утонуть бы, легкомысленно подумал Бьякуя, разглядывая Ренджи. Тот, стоило им добраться до корпуса главы клана, громко позвал к себе Асаши, рассказывая про помывку и прося подать смену одежды в бани и закусок в комнаты, чтобы не спать на голодный желудок. Бьякуя скорее не понимал, как можно спать с набитым животом, но промолчал. Его больше занимало как Ренджи склонял голову то на одну сторону, то на другую, чтобы волосы не лезли в лицо, и удивлялся что с распущенным хвостом Ренджи выглядел намного опаснее и более хищно, чем с любой причёской. Наверное, из-за разреза глаз и пристального взгляда исподлобья, а его манера внимательно слушать собеседника и вовсе рисовала картину, на которой тигр присматривался к жертве.  
— Не ты ли возмущался, что уж одежду с полки достать тебе совсем несложно. К чему гонять прислугу по всему корпусу? — поддел Бьякуя.   
Острый взгляд переместился на не него, посылая по спине рой мурашек. Да, дикарь. Но вместо того, чтобы клеймить людей не разобравшись, стоило хорошенько подумать. Где бы Бьякуя нашёл такого? Уж точно не в кланах и знатных семьях. В борделе? Может быть старательный работник и смог сыграть непокорность, но ни у какой шлюхи не могло быть столько силы: реальной, кипящей, будоражащей и возмутительно привлекательной. Наверное, этого Бьякуе не хватало с тех пор, как драная кошка исчезла: больше не было людей, не боящихся показать характер и обидеть наследника Кучики. Ренджи же поруганием чести Бьякуи не гнушался, не стеснялся и не боялся. Кто бы мог подумать что такой кусок гранита, как глава клана Кучики, таким обращением будет наслаждаться? Бьякуя понадеялся, что никто, потому что такими тайнами делиться не хотелось.  
— Ну что? Готовы радоваться, Кучики-сама? — громогласно спросил Ренджи, небрежно кинул перчатки Бьякуи на какую полку и чуть ли не за локоть потащил за собой.


	17. Chapter 17

Новая одежда, специально для него пошили, чувствовалась неудобно и тесно, но ни чуть ослабить пояса, ни поправить воротник не вышло бы. В карете с Ренджи ехал не только Кучики-сама, но и благородные дамы, Рей-сама и Нашики-сама. Вести себя при них прилично значило позорить не себя, а их, тем более карета в этот раз была без крыши и демонстрировала всем зевакам благородных господ. Ренджи нервничал. Он понимал, что теперь обязан посещать все мероприятия и сборища, на которые ходит его господин, стражник он или кто? Интересно, как много людей решит, что Ренджи в основном стоит на страже похоти Кучики-самы? И можно было надеяться не получать на это намёки хотя в первый свой “выход в свет”?  
— Я пойду рядом с каретой, — Ренджи дождался кивка и перемахнул через дверцу, не прося погонщика остановиться на время. Сидеть чопорно и ровно стало сложно, да и мысли спокойствия не добавляли, как и пристальный взгляд Кучики Нашики. Женщина, конечно, красивая, но до чего пугающая… Ренджи кивнул Фукуи, который неизвестно как затесался в отряд стражников и сейчас ехал на лошади в хвосте процессии, мол всё в порядке и двинулся в темпе повозки.   
Земля под ногами промёрзла окончательно, можно было не бояться запачкать расписное хаори грязью. Летние цветы, наверное, что-то значили и несли глубокий смысл, но Ренджи никак не мог понять зачем на зимней одежде упорно рисуют и вышивают летние мотивы, как те же лодки или залитые золотом поля. Причина обещала быть скучной и глупой, поэтому вопросы он попридержал и подумал, что в следующий раз точно заранее спросит с каким рисунком ему хотят пошить одежды. Стоило проконтролировать, чтобы не выглядеть юной девицей на выданье. Хотя Рей-саму одели в разы скромнее, чем его, правда, рисунок её верхних одежд был ещё глупее: зачем рисовать кимоно на кимоно? Хорошо, что широкий пояс немного прикрывал эту ерунду.  
— Бьякуя-доно, я ознакомилась со стихами, которые вы передали на днях, — заговорила Рей-сама, а Ренджи заслушался её голоском. До чего же приятная девушка! Они виделись всего ничего, но Абараи успел проникнуться симпатией. — Вы были очень кстати. Этот автор на слуху последние недели, но я никак не находила времени, — Кучики-сама легко склонил голову, поощряя продолжать. — Не хочу показаться грубой, но ваши замечания были гораздо занимательнее, чем сам сборник… Ох, надеюсь, мои слова не дойдут до автора, — Рей-сама смутилась и прикрыла рот рукавом. — Не хотелось бы расстроить этого, несомненно, чувственного и тонко ощущающего мир человека.  
— Уверена, кто-нибудь уже не побоялся пошатнуть поэтичную натуру суровой критикой, — фыркнула Нашики-сама. — Очередная бездарность, возомнившая себя великим рифмоплётом. Ну что же… кроме рифм, весьма посредственных между прочим, там ничего более и нет.   
После короткого молчания Рей-сама решилась возразить:  
— Вы единодушны с Бьякуей-доно в приговоре. Но я же… некоторые строфы выглядели свежо, я никогда прежде не читала подобного. Вот вам пример, — короткий отрывок, который она продекламировала вслух, описывал красоту девушки, но поэт сравнил её не с цветком, как это обычно бывало, а со старыми гета, в которых автор прошёл по всем милым сердцу местам и теперь ностальгировал, глядя на них. — Да, сравнение грубое, но лишь на первый взгляд. Возможно герой так нам говорит о любви, которую утратил за давностью лет, но которую до сих пор приятно вспоминать. Или, возможно, что стоптанные гета, что лицо красавицы вызывают у него одинаково тёплые чувства, которые он бережно хранит в сердце, как и истоптанную обувь в отчем доме.  
— Хотелось бы, чтобы это вправду было именно так, — ответил Кучики-сама.  
— Ты всегда ищешь хорошее в людях. Даже в тех, кто не достойны доброты или оправданий, — покачала головой Нашики-сама, будто мягкое сердце и оптимизм были недостатками. Хотя… для юной дамы из великого клана может так и было.  
— Это лишь мои мысли… — смутилась Рей-сама, пытаясь прикрыть лицо рукавами и пряча смущение. — Возможно, я прочитала не так много хороших стихов, чтобы судить.  
— Ренджи, что ты думаешь? — неожиданно спросил Кучики-сама его мнения. Пф! Будто оно было!  
Вздохнув и дав себе на размышления четыре шага, Абараи решил поддержать девушку, тем более всё равно ничего в голову не пришло:  
— Мне кажется, что не в словах дело. Вот прочти я такой отрывок какой-нибудь красавице, получил бы по лицу этими гета за нахальность, а госпожа Рей-сама прочитала его так… ну, красиво что ли? Душу вложила. Так интонации подобрала, что я сразу понял, что стих про давнюю любовь. Пока госпожа Рей-сама не пояснила смысл, я о нём и не задумывался, но он сам внутрь лёг, как за правильную струну где-то внутри дёрнули.  
Кажется, околесица собеседников впечатлила. Рей-сама кротко улыбнулась ему из-за рукава, Нашики-сама фыркнула и что-то проворчала себе под нос, а Кучики-сама задумчиво посмотрел в ответ:  
— Согласен, что достойное исполнение может спасти самую бездарную писанину, но я всё же буду придерживаться мнения, что эти стихи популярности не заслужили, — Ренджи поспешно покивал, лишь бы дальше его к разговорам о поэзии не привлекали, но поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Кучики Бьякуи. — Мне любопытно, если бы пришлось писать стих, какое сравнение бы ты подобрал?  
— Кучики-сама… Я не рифмоплёт, вы же знаете…  
Абараи-сан состроил смешное лицо, которое никто в поместье себе позволить не мог, тем более в ответ на просьбы главы клана. Рей продолжала прикрываться рукавом и наблюдать удивительное зрелище: Бьякуя-доно вертел в руках веер, облокотившись на борт повозки и снисходительно слушал все препирательства и многословные объяснения Абараи-сана, почему тот не понимает стихов, поэзии и всех прочих “тонких материй”, которые для высоких господ, как чаю выпить. Мало того, что речь его звучала занятно — пускай и простыми словами, но Абараи-сан выговаривал неочевидные для выходцев из высоких сословий мысли — и легко, так ещё он не стеснялся возражать, спорить, явно не замечая, что Бьякуя-доно и слова не говорил. Невиданное дело, ведь сама Рей еле решилась пойти против мнения старшего родственника! Смелость подхлестнула неожиданная обида за пускай не слишком одарённого, но явно искреннего человека.  
— Я знаю, как сильно ты далёк от искусства, поэтому спрашиваю тебя, а не дорогую сестру или племянницу, — терпеливо пояснил Бьякуя-доно, поражая не только выдержкой, но и таким радушным расположением, которого желал бы добиться любой чиновник или дама. Какие чудеса удалось увидеть Рей сегодня! Неужели слухи, да и не только слухи, а разговоры в полный голос, что Абараи-сан любовник Бьякуи-доно, не врут? Значит вот так выглядят подлинные симпатия и благоволение главы клана? Рей тихо выдохнула, понимая, что только такой прямой человек как Абараи-сан мог удостоиться такой чести.   
— Ладно-ладно, уговорили… Если наступит крайняя нужда написать стих про любовь, я бы взялся сравнивать красавицу с мечом, — он скрестил руки на груди, нахмурив брови, а Рей подумала, что военному человеку не стыдно выразиться так: просто на первый взгляд, но изысканно при пристальном рассмотрении. — В толстых ножнах спрятаны точёные изгибы, как красивая фигурка под слоями одежд. А острый язык первостатейных красавиц режет больнее самого острого меча! Вот кто-кто, а я натерпелся от некоторых так, что никому не пожелаю.  
— Ни капли не удивлена, что у солдатни все мысли сводятся к тому, как забраться под одежду, — недовольно фыркнула Нашики-доно, задирая подбородок выше. — Да и кто бы мог подумать, что вам по вкусу женское общество, Абараи-сан.  
Бесстрашию старшей родственницы можно было только завидовать! В присутсвии Бьякуи-доно совершенно непрозрачно намекнуть на что-то подобное! Рей вздрогнула от неожиданной грубости и испуга, что развяжется некрасивая ссора или что Нашики-доно получит выговор или наказание за свои непочтительные слова. Надо же было! К лицу стремительно подбиралась краска, по спине пробежал холодок, а молчание затянулось. Бросив осторожный взгляд на Бьякую-доно, Рей увидела, как тот доброжелательность растерял, хоть в лице почти не изменился, и внимательно смотрел на сестру, одним взглядом показывая недовольство.  
— Госпожа Нашики-сама, вы благородная дама, и вам нравятся мужчины. Я всего лишь беру с вас пример, — заговорил Абараи-сан непринуждённым тоном. Рей невежливо уставилась на него, не пряча шокированный взгляд. Но, кажется, впечатлилась не одна она, но и Бьякуя-доно, и Нашики-доно.  
— Какую чушь ты несёшь! Я же женщина, а ты мужчина! Вот и бери пример с мужчин! — у старшей родственницы дрожал голос от гнева. Заяви кто-то подобное Рей, она бы тоже решила, что над ней смеются и издеваются.  
— Госпожа Нашики-сама, вы из древней семьи, у вас прекрасное воспитание, а ещё наверняка есть деньги и власть. Так почему вы думаете, что чем-то хуже мужчины и что с вас нельзя брать пример? — взгляд Абараи-сана был таким честным и простым, что делал только хуже. Рей прикрыла открывшийся от удивления рот руками, забывая про манеры и все подходящие слова, она только и могла что хлопать глазами и переводить глаза от Абараи-сана, спокойно шагавшего за повозкой, и багровую от гнева Нашики-доно.  
Неловкость и назревающую бурю разбила другая совершенно невозможная сцена: Бьякуя-доно смеялся! Никогда прежде Рей не видела и не слышала его смеха, подозревая, что глава клана позабыл этот навык. Сейчас же его плечи подрагивали, глаза искрились неподдельным весельем, а тонкая рука в перчатке чуть скрадывала переливчатый тихий смех. Оказывается, Бьякуя-доно мог быть ещё красивее, чем обычно! Небывалое прекрасное зрелище вытеснило неловкость и испуг из сердца, согревая душу. Рей отняла ладони ото рта и сложила их на груди, запоминая каждую секунду увиденного и обещая себе запомнить это зрелище до конца жизни.  
— Боюсь, что твоя шутка могла оскорбить мою дорогую сестру, Ренджи, — заговорил он, а кончики его губ продолжали изгибаться вверх. — Извинись перед ней, будь добр, иначе предстоящей вечер обещает быть безнадёжно испорченным.  
Абараи-сан кивнул, легко согласившись, легко запрыгнул на подножку повозки и поклонился Нашики-доно, держась за борт одной рукой, а другую прижимая к сердцу:  
— Извините дурака, забыл, что общаюсь с благородной дамой. Я и не думал вас обижать.  
В ответ он получил лишь презрительный взгляд, Нашики-доно отвернулась в другую сторону и до конца поездки избегала смотреть на Абараи-сана, будто боялась, что он скажет очередную непристойность. Но тот молчал и только под конец дороги забрался обратно в повозку, садясь на лавку напротив Рей и явно нервничая. Кажется, это был его первый выход в качестве личного стражника главы Кучики. В этом с Рей они были похожи, потому что сегодня она тоже в первый раз выходила в свет не как девушка, а как молодая дама Кучики. На день совершеннолетия месяц назад Бьякуя-доно даровал ей кусок земель с рисовыми полями, мельницей на реке и большим домом, а значит с того дня у Рей появились собственные деньги и возможность ими распоряжаться, как ей вздумается. Разумеется, без совета старших она не стала бы ничего предпринимать, но Бьякуя-доно сказал, что когда у неё появится супруг, они смогут на своё усмотрение либо остаться в поместье, либо жить на дарованной земле.  
Слышать про планы главы клана на её замужество было странно и страшно, но зато Рей поняла важную вещь: Кучики-доно не собирается устраивать династический брак и отдавать её в другие кланы или влиятельные семьи. Может быть, он даже разрешит брак по любви, если жених будет достаточно хорош на его взгляд. Осознав это, Рей не спала всю ночь, чувствуя себя самой счастливой на свете. Раньше она думала, что не смотря на то, что носит фамилию Кучики, до её желаний и мыслей никому нет дела, даже родному отцу. Но вот Бьякуя-доно однозначно выражается по поводу её брака, потом желает лично сопроводить Рей в её первый “взрослый” выход в общество, а после этого и вовсе лично готовит её к светским беседам и темам (не совсем лично — через письма и записки к книгам, ведь он такой занятой). За что такая честь? Рей хотелось плакать от счастья, которое она не заслужила.  
— Я помогу вам выйти, не спешите, — сказал Абараи-сан, стоило им подъехать в богатому крыльцу, где скопились слуги и гости. Оживление чуть утихло и замерло, когда из повозки первым вышел Бьякуя-доно уже без следа былого смеха, но всё равно в приподнятом настроении. Пока что он не удостоил никого взглядом и ждал, когда спутницы присоединятся к нему.  
Ловко спрыгнув с высокой повозки — будь на ней хакама, Рей смогла бы так же — Абараи-сан протянул руку Нашики-доно. Как бы той не хотелось не принимать его помощь, но пришлось. Почти брезгливо взяв его за ладонь, она подобрала подолы одежд, чтобы не запусться в них, и сделала шаг вперёд. Не смотря на презрение к стражнику, Нашики-доно даже не подумала, что он не подхватит её и позволит упасть, чего, конечно же, не случилось — Абараи-сан споро и почти ласково придержал её под руку и помог мягко приземлиться на утоптанный двор. Когда настал черёд Рей, он даже не стал просить её руки, а крепко схватил по бокам, сомкнув руки на широком поясе, подхватил как бумажного змея и поставил на землю в два мгновения, Рей даже пискнуть от испуга не успела.  
Дождавшись свиты, спешившейся следом, они двинулись в сторону шумных ярких павильонов, пестреющих не только богатым убранством, но и не менее яркими гостями. Сегодня Рей наконец шла без свои пожилых нянечек, от которых она порядком устала. Мрачные пожилые женщины обычно то и дело одёргивали, тихо, сквозь зубы, ругали и пристально следили за любым жестом, лишь бы молодая госпожа не нарушила этикета и не опозорила себя и клан. Рей честно старалась и считала, что ведёт себя очень вежливо и согласно всем писаным и неписаным правилам общения, но нянечки никогда не были довольны. Сейчас её сопровождала Нашики-доно, без присмотра никак, но всё равно дышалось в сотни раз легче, даже не смотря на тяжёлый длинный пояс, который завязывали сразу две служанки.  
— Кучики Бьякуя! Какая честь для моего дома! — хозяин поместья подскочил на ноги, стоило их процессии ступить в главные павильоны, где, позабыв про зиму и холодные ветра, полностью открыли все створки и обнажили прекрасный заснеженный сад, в котором красиво отражались огни празднества. — Спасибо, что почтили нас своим присутствием! А то я, уже честно говоря, успел всем разболтать, что вы мой главный гость, и пожалеть о своём длинном языке и неуёмном хвастовстве. Спасибо, что спасли мою честь. Вы сегодня с большой компанией. Представите нас?  
— Приятно слышать, что вам ценна моя скромная компания, — вежливо поздоровался Бьякуя-доно, склоняя голову. — Думаю, моя дальняя сестра Кучики Нашики-сан знакома многим здесь, — Нашики-доно поклонилась со всем достоинством и элегантностью, когда сложенный веер указал на неё. — А рядом Кучики Рей, мне приходится в некотором роде племянницей. Не так давно наступило её совершеннолетие, я решил лично представить её некоторым людям. В том числе и вам.  
— Здравствуйте. Прошу, позаботьтесь обо мне, — пролепетала Рей, чуть робея и не поднимая глаз на хозяина дома. От пристального внимания целой залы, набитой людьми, стало не по себе, а от множества глаз хотелось спрятаться за чью-нибудь широкую спину.  
— Также хотелось бы представить вам моего личного стражника Абараи Ренджи. По совместительству лейтенант в шестом отряде Готей 13, — Бьякуя-доно указала на Абараи-сана, стоящего чуть в стороне, и Рей кожей ощутила, как напряжение и чужое любопытство слетело с кожи холодной тряпкой.  
Стойкость и выдержка Абараи-сана поражали: на него внимания свалилось в сто крат больше, чем на Рей, но он и глазом не моргнул. Мало того, он даже не соизволил сказать что-то в ответ, поклониться или хотя бы кивнуть! Просто стоял и позволял всем налюбоваться и насмотреться на себя, отрешённо глядя в сторону сада и игнорируя шепотки, побежавшие по гостям. Собравшись с мыслями и проследовав за фрейлиной, указывающей на их места почти в центре залы и всех разговоров, Рей запоздало поняла, какую большую милость ей оказал великодушный Бьякуя-доно! Он ведь и не обязан был представлять Абараи-сана, всего лишь стражника, пускай и доверенного человека, но нарочно выставил его вперёд. Рей не хотелось быть тщеславной и думать, что достойна большей заботы, которую ей уже оказывали, но всё сходилось на том, что Бьякуя-доно нарочно отвёл от неё излишнее внимание, ведь любовник главы клана намного интереснее какой-то там неловкой девушки.   
В который раз за ещё и не начавшийся толком вечер сердце Рей заполнилось бесконечной теплотой и благодарностью к главе клана, а глаза наполнились горячими слезами от почти осязаемой заботы. До чего же Бьякуя-доно широкой души человек! Готов поступиться своим комфортом, чтобы уберечь Рей от слишком сильных волнений в такой важный вечер! Конечно, может быть, другая девушка и обиделась бы на родственника за такое перетягивание одеяла, но Бьякуя-доно знал кроткий характер Рей и в точности угадал, как ей было бы приятнее провести вечер. А Абараи-сан? До чего добрый человек! Стоило подумать, как отблагодарить его за помощь и тихую поддержку, ведь он уже не раз выручал Рей в неловких ситуациях.  
— Выпьем же за нашу столь долгожданную компанию!  
Слуги засуетились, подавая новые кувшины с вином, а фрейлины, дамы и мелкие чиновники поспешили услужливо наполнить чашки более родовитых и богатых спутников. Бьякуе-доно выпивку подал хозяин дома, а Абараи-сан отказал подошедшей фрейлине вежливым жестом: то ли не причислял себя к окружающим людям, то ли ему, как стражнику, пить не полагалось. Прикрыв лицо рукавом, Рей немного пригубила ароматное вино, одновременно боясь обидеть кого-нибудь отказом и напиться с двух глотков. Зато некоторые гости уже раскраснелись от угощения, хотя солнце только село. Со своей чашкой Бьякуя-доно справился легко, красивым летящим жестом откинув рукав в сторону и поставив пустую пиалу на поданный поднос, чем заслужил аплодисменты и восхищённые взгляды.  
Не зная, как себя занять и боясь осматриваться, Рей смотрела на Бьякую-доно, впитывая все его жесты, слова и взгляды. Вот Абараи-сан не считал зазорным брать пример с благородной дамы, а Рей думала, что ничему плохому от Бьякуи-доно научиться не сможет. Это человек был идеален в её глазах! Сколько бы Рей не пыталась, но так и не припомнила ни одного момента, когда Бьякуя-доно повёл себя недостойно или выглядел неподобающе статусу. Кумушки и старшие родственницы порой перешёптывались о почившей супруге Хисане-доно, бездомной, безродной и даже не умеющей читать, но Рей тех времён не застала. Как бы дамы не чернили образ покойницы, у Рей всё равно сложилось впечатление, что Хисана-доно была хорошим человеком. Разве в кого-то иного мог влюбиться Бьякуя-доно? Разве стал бы он терпеть злость и недовольство клана ради кого-то недостойного? Такой стойкости и уверенности в своих силах стоило научиться каждому.   
— Ренджи, сядь сюда, — Бьякуя-доно указал на место за своим столиком, проигнорировав фрейлину, которая хотела проводить Абараи-сана поближе к столам у выхода в сад.  
— Вот же строптивец, — еле слышно выдохнула Нашики-доно, морщась и допивая остатки вина в чашке. — Не болтай об этом Абараи лишнего, если спросят. В клане сплетников и без тебя хватает, — вполголоса велела она, прикрывая лицо веером.  
— Что вы, тётушка. К чему мне это? — удивилась Рей.  
— К тому, что сегодня нас с тобой будут одолевать вопросами, — Нашики-доно поджала губы и бросила взгляд на Бьякую-доно и Абараи-сана, что сидели чуть в отдалении от них. Какая-то незнакомая Рей женщина уже спешно и слегка посмеиваясь рассказывала то ли анекдот, то ли смешную историю про знакомого, играя красивым лицом и чудесными бровями в форме запятых. — Вот к чему он выпячивает этого дикаря? Не припомню за ним страсти хвастаться новыми игрушками.  
Спорить с тётушкой не хотелось, Рей проглотила грубость с тихим вздохом. В соседней компании завязался громкий разговор о последнем большом пожаре в десятых районах, в котором погорело не только имущество, но и люди. Компания рассуждала, кто же из семей должен возместить убытки ремесленникам и торговцам, но никак не могла прийти к согласию. Один мужчина, явно военный из Шихоин, громогласно заявлял, что большая часть земель там ничья, а значит погорельцы должны сами справляться со своим горем, будто бы в первый раз пожары. Другой мужчина, в очках и с седой бородкой предлагал устроить расследование и проверить не было ли поджога, а возмещение убытков приписать виновнику. Дама по правую руку от него считала, что раз те земли под присмотром богатой семьи, то та семья и должна помочь. Третий же мужчина настаивал, что раз клану Цунаяширо, как новой великой семье, поручили разобраться с Руконгаем и вечным беспорядком в нём, то и все расходы подобного толка, должны нести именно они. Сама Рей, пока слушала спор, так и не пришла к мысли, кто же должен заняться сгоревшими домами и лавками, но почему-то подумала, что дальше разговоров помощь не зайдёт.  
— Абараи-сан, я слышал, что вы не так давно получили серьёзное ранение на службе, — звонкий девичий голос привлёк к себе много внимания. Как жаль, что Рей пока почти никого из гостей не знала, ей хотелось знать, кто эта смелая девушка. — Мой кузен служит в шестом отряде, я слышала от него про вашу смелость. Как ваша, кажется, рука, да?  
— Да, рука, — кивнул Абараи-сан, сперва внимательно оглядев девушку с головы до ног. Ох, лишь бы никто не воспринял этот жест за бесстыдство, подумала Рей. — В порядке, спасибо. Зажила быстро, через две недели даже шрама не осталось, — в доказательство он повертел рукой в локте в разные стороны, мотая пёстрым рукавом в котором мелькало загорелое предплечье. Было бы красиво, если бы Абараи-сан придержал рукав, но вряд ли что-то подобное пришло ему в голову.   
— О, так быстро? А я думала, что вы отказываетесь от вина из-за лечения. Неужели не пьёте? — Рей поразилась вопросу и внимательнее присмотрелась к девушке. Как раз в это время Нашики-доно подсказала, что это моложавая и миниатюрная хозяйка дома. Какое свежее у неё было лицо! Поразительно. — Или наша выпивка вам не по вкусу?  
— Да я вроде как тут не как гость, а на службе. Напьюсь ненароком, кто меня обратно потащит? Кучики-сама? — Абараи-сан весело хохотнул, удивляя публику простыми манерами и почти панибратским тоном, который он взял со знатной дамой и которым говорил про главу клана. Теперь Рей поняла, что имела в виду Нашики-доно под “выпячиванием”.  
— Да, согласна, что такая ситуация будет слишком неловкой, — слегка заторможено ответила хозяйка, еле справляясь с удивлением. — Раз вы не пьёте, то позвольте предложить закуски. Не хочу, чтобы вы сочли над дом негостеприимным и прижимистым.  
— Я смотрю, вы хорошо подготовились. Ну несите, если не боитесь, что я вас объем, — согласился Абараи-сан улыбаясь так широко и обескураживающе, что хозяйка не смогла подобрать хоть каких-то слов, поспешно откланялась и убежала распоряжаться на счёт лёгкого ужина удивительному гостю.   
С большим трудом прерванные разговоры вернулись на прежнюю колею, а внимание схлынуло с одной точки и снова рассеялось по зале. На счастье в дом приехали ещё припозднившиеся гости из отдалённых районов со свежими новостями и сплетнями, к тому же эти люди причисляли к клану Кучики, а значит Рей могла без стеснения подойти к ним и занять себя разговорами с ними. Получив разрешение от Нашики-доно, она подошла к знакомым и с удовольствием слушала радостные вести про рождение малыша, но даже сейчас она краем глаза следила за Абараи-саном (и Рей была далеко не одна такая). Следующие полчаса прошли без происшествий, но Рей не могла не заметить, что когда Абараи-сану подали закуски, он что-то сказал фрейлине с подносом, и та вскоре вернулась с ещё одними палочками для Бьякуи-доно. Это такая забота? Рей не успела подумать об этом, потому что в зал внесли музыкальные инструменты.  
— Моя племянница хороша в игре на сямисэне, — как бы между прочим обронил Бьякуя-доно.   
После такой рекомендации отказываться было некрасиво. Рей поднялась с места и поспешила принять музыкальный инструмент из чужих рук и устроиться перед заинтересованными гостями. Бросив короткий взгляд на количество слушателей, Рей поспешно отвела глаза, испугавшись и проверила струны, на пробу перебрав их пальцами. Звук был хороший, сямисэн был руки искусного мастера, осталось только не опозорить инструмент фальшивой игрой. Решившись, Рей бойко ударила скребком, задавая быстрый и яркий темп, который скрыл небольшую дрожь в руках и подчёркивал громкость вечера. Сорвав первую похвалу и одобрение, Рей сумела взять себя в руки и даже осмелилась спросить, чтобы хотела послушать публика, с облегчением понимая, что знает почти все мелодии, что выкрикивал тот или иной меломан.   
Увлёкшись игрой, которая всегда приводила в уверенное расположение духа, Рей не заметила, как провалилась в музыку ещё на час и неловко отложила сямисэн в сторону, давая шанс кому-то другому показать свои таланты. Зато по возвращению на место её удачно затянули в беседы об обучении игре и любимых песнях и мелодиях. Наконец, Рей смогла полноценно познакомиться хоть с кем-то и наконец почувствовать себя взрослой! Но всё равно, когда настал час игр, она с удовольствием ловила прыгучий мячик в деревянный рожок и вместе с другими дамами прятала по рукавам расписные кошели и шпильки из высоких причёсок, пока ведущий пытался по лицу прочитать, у кого же его вещица.  
С кружащейся головой от калейдоскопа развлечений Рей отсела подальше от шумного круга людей, в котором веселье продолжалось. Выпив воды и раскрыв веер, чтобы остудить горящее лицо, она снова нашла взглядом Бьякую-доно, рассматривая его в непривычной обстановке. Время шло к полуночи, комната нагрелась от жаровен, светильников и людского дыхания, от тепла все немного разомлели и расслабились, растеряв чопорность с которой держались в начале вечера. Бьякуя-доно исключением не стал и сейчас сидел свободнее, облокотившись о мягкий подлокотник и вытянув одну ногу вперёд. Пола верхней его накидки немного задралась, показывая рисунок припорошенного снегом бамбука на изнанке — клан Кучики не кичился деньгами и благосостояние показывал крайне сдержанно. В традиции семьи было носить простые с виду одежды, на невидимой части которых прятались изысканные росписи и вышивки. Например, у Нашики-доно на кимоно под широким поясом пряталась стайка соловьёв, а роскошный длинный пояс Рей полагался только по молодости лет, для воспевания юности и невинной красоты.  
На фоне сдержанных тонов одежд Бьякуи-доно Абараи-сан действительно выделялся. Никогда прежде ни у кого, кто причислял себя к клану Кучики, Рей не видела такого броского наряда. Был ли в этом смысл? Рей задумалась и нашла только хоть немного правдоподобное объяснение: в сдержанных строгих одеждах Абараи-сан выглядел бы совсем серьёзно и даже несколько опасно, да и его яркому характеру они никак не подходили.  
— Абараи-сан, ваши рисунки на теле имеют какое-то потайное значение? Простите моё любопытство, но людей, подобных вам, я не встречала, — хозяйка дома опять насела с вопросами.   
— Хм… — Абараи-сан задумчиво пожевал вымоченный в соусе тофу, поморщился и зачем-то подвинул тарелку с ним к Бьякуе-доно. Тот задумчиво посмотрел на закуску и попробовал, еле заметно одобрительно кивая. Жесты эти, короткие, естественные, будто не в первый раз, приметила не только Рей. — Каждую татуировку я набивал, когда достигал прорыва на пути меча. На лбу — когда поступил в Академию духовных искусств. На руках — когда закончил её с отличием. Потом когда достиг шикая, получил должность лейтенанта, достиг банкая, и ещё одну по окончании войны с Айзеном. Как-то так.   
— Ох, как интересно! Но зачем же вам знаки? Боитесь забыть?  
— Ну, наверное, да. А так смотрю на себя и сразу вспоминаю, сколько всего прошёл, чему научился. Полезно, когда руки опускаются, — Рей поймала себя, что слушает затаив дыхание. До чего же необычный человек достался Бьякуе-доно в стражники!  
— Скажите, а будете ли вы делать новые знаки по случаю получения чина? Думаю, не менее знаменательное событие, не находите?  
— Да как-то не было времени об этом думать, — Абараи-сан растрепал хвост, размышляя. — Так-то можно, на ногах место есть, да и на руках тоже…  
— Не сочтите за наглость, но можете ли вы показать ещё какие-нибудь знаки на вас? — от настырности хозяйки смутилась только Рей, а вот Абараи-сан будто и не заметил ничего необычного. Наверное, его часто распрашивали про татуировки, привык.  
— Ну смотрите, мне не жалко, — он пожал плечами и зачем-то схватился за ворот косоде, дёргая и порываясь стянуть с плеча. От испуга и стыда Рей тихо охнула и поспешно закрыла глаза руками, боясь того, что увидит.  
— Ренджи, закатанного рукава будет достаточно, — негромко остановил его Бьякуя-доно, а Рей открыла глаза и увидела, как его веер лёг поверх загорелой руки.  
— Да меня так перетянули этими поясами так, что захочу — не стащу, — сварливо пожаловался Абараи-сан, переставая раздеваться и аккуратно подворачивая широкий рукав на левой руке. Не удержав выдоха облегчения, Рей всё же не смогла совладать с собой и уставилась на заголившуюся руку: черные узкие полосы рассекали плечо острыми углами, напоминая зубцы, опасно выглядывающие из-под воротника. Зрелище оказалось завораживающим и притягивающим взгляды. — Эта татуировка свежая. Рана, про которую вы слышали, как раз на это место пришлась, перебил совсем недавно. На правой руке точно такая же, только бледнее за давностью лет.  
— Восхитительное зрелище. Вас уже сравнивали с бродячем самураем-тигром? Уверена, вы его реинкарнация! — хозяйка всплеснула руками от захвативших её чувств. — Я не большая любительница этой повести, но теперь просто обязана её перечитать, чтобы сличить вас и героя.  
— Да-да, мне уже подкинули книгу про него. Ознакомился… А вы не читайте эту скукоту. Я вам сейчас скажу, что сходство между нами заканчивается на том, что оба мечи держать умеем, — Абараи-сан отмахнулся и вернул рукав на место, а Рей поняла, что тоже хочет перечитать эту повесть и сама проверить есть сходство или нет.   
— А вам не чужда скромность, — заметила хозяйка, прикрывая лицо веером и бросая заинтересованные взгляды на Абараи-сана.  
— Спасу вас от заблуждений, — заговорил Бьякуя-доно. — Это вовсе не скромность, лишь пренебрежение классическими текстами. Вряд ли это достойно хоть какого-то одобрения с вашей стороны, — небрежно закончил он и, на удивление Рей, снова съел кусочек тофу уже из почти пустой тарелки. Неужели Абараи-сан так удачно угадал с угощением? Ох, какой странный вечер… Может ли он удивить ещё больше?  
Окончательно утомившись от впечатлений, Рей отказалась от очередного кона игры и тихонько ушла на террасы, любоваться ночным садом и успокаивать взволнованное сердце. Уж слишком многое сегодня ей довелось увидеть, услышать и испытать. Месяц уже вышел из зенита и клонился к земле, когда Рей поняла, что совершенно выбилась из сил и с трудом держит спину, прежде ей не доводилось засиживаться так далеко за полночь и не просто с книжкой в тишине своих комнат, а в водовороте лиц, разговоров и громкого смеха. Это и есть взрослая жизнь? Рей надеялась, что сможет привыкнуть и что ей не придётся слишком часто посещать подобные вечеринки. Нет-нет, она замечательно провела время! И компания, и развлечения, и даже вино ей очень понравились! Просто… просто это немножко не для неё.  
— Госпожа Рей-сама, нам пора уезжать, — слуга кивнул в сторону коридоров, где Бьякуя-доно прощался с хозяином и хозяйкой.  
Спохватившись, Рей поспешила следом, раскланиваясь и прощаясь со всеми новыми знакомыми, что замечали, что она возвращалась в поместье. Получив немного комплиментов о своей игре напоследок, она уселась в карету и наконец-то выдохнула, позволяя себе прикрыть глаза и немного вытянуть ноги перед собой, чтобы ни в коем случае не потревожить Абараи-сана. Тот движение заметил и сам подвинулся, смущая доброй улыбкой:  
— Устали, да? Я тоже не привык к таким вечеринкам, — он выделил слово “таким” и потёр лоб. — Тоска, и даже напиться нельзя… — когда Абараи-сан не хмурился, он выглядел совсем молодым. Рей даже задумалась, сколько же ему лет. Неужто немногим старше её самой?  
Так и не найдясь с ответом Рей неловко кивнула, а больше разговоров и не было. Укаченная мерным стуком копыт лошадей и тихими перешёптываниями слуг во второй повозке, она сама не заметила, как задремала в пути. Снилось ей что-то хорошее, мягкое и очень тёплое, будто кто-то очень близкий бережно обнимал за плечи. Во сне тихие голоса вели беседу, стоит ли будить Рей или нет, очень хотелось их попросить не будить, уж слишком приятным оказалось сновидение.  
— Почему мы идём в обход через сад? — раздался шёпот над ухом то ли через минуту, то ли через час. Открывать глаза было ужасно лень, Рей удобнее прижалась к гладкому шелку щекой и хотела уснуть обратно, но разговор продолжился.  
— Чтобы не привлекать внимания, Ренджи, — недовольно ответили ему. — Всё ещё сильны сплетни, что ты ищешь себе в клане супругу. Не желаю, чтобы на Рей-сан легла такая тень. С её мягким характером будет сложно отбиться от злословов и зубоскалов.  
— А я-то думал, что я теперь только ваш любовник, и на этом всё. На кой мне жена, если вы есть?  
— Очень лестно, Ренджи, очень, но спешу напомнить, что сделать мне ребёнка у тебя не выйдет.  
— Ну-ну, не злитесь так… — звуки и запахи сада быстро сменились на тихие шаги по начищенным доскам, а потом и татами. Уставшая голова соображала ужасно медленно, до Рей с трудом доходил предмет разговора, а кто говорил она и вовсе не могла понять, плавая на пограничье между сном и реальностью.  
— Я в своём праве. Ренджи, ты должен принять мои слова со всей ответственностью. Не подходи к Рей-сан первый, не оставайся с ней наедине или при ненадёжных свидетелях, не заговаривай с ней без веской причины и даже не смотри в её сторону. Если будет хоть малейший повод для слухов и сплетен репутацию Рей-сан растерзают, а тебе придётся жениться на ней просто потому, что никому более она нужна не будет. Даже клану, Ренджи, — мрачный тон, тяжёлые слова и безрадостные перспективы из-за малейшей оплошности встревожили разум.  
Мелко вздрогнув Рей открыла глаза, испугавшись, но даже оглядеться на успела, как её бережно уложили на футон, заботливо подкладывая под голову подушку. Встретившись взглядом с Абараи-саном, она раскрыла рот в немом удивлении и так ничего не сказала, переживая открытие и заново весь разговор. Абараи-сан подмигнул ей и поспешно вышел прочь, прикрыв за собой створки и оставляя в ещё большем смятении. Получается, он нёс её спящую на руках? Отчего же не разбудил? И рядом с ним шёл Бьякуя-доно? До чего же непривычные интонации он использовал! Рей смогла узнать его только по тембру и обстоятельной серьёзности слов. Какие чудовищные последствия могут быть для Рей всего лишь из-за одной неуместной улыбки… На глаза навернулись слёзы. Как же она мало понимала в этой жизни и как же хорошо, что Бьякуя-доно так искренне заботился о глупой Рей!  
Немного полежав на боку, огромный красивый узел не позволил бы перекатиться на спину, пришлось всё-таки подняться, чтобы избавиться от шпилек в волосах, косметики и выходных одежд. Пока Рей справлялась с переодеванием самостоятельно, решив не звать слуг на подмогу, в лицо бросилась краска при воспоминании о слове “любовники”. Абараи-сан признал это так легко, между делом, как Рей никогда бы не смогла. Не умела она так легко относиться к жизни и словам, да и не могла себе позволить. И что значили слова про ребёнка? Ещё больше смуты внесла глупая угроза Бьякуи-доно, что ей придётся выйти замуж за Абараи-сана: такого точно не случилось бы никогда из-за каких-то глупых слухов. Да, Рей могли бы отправить в дальние районы, подальше от поместья, или выдать за кого-то просто богатого, но незнатного, но никак не за вояку... Интересно, а каково быть женой подобного человека? Рей задумалась, вспоминая голую руку в узорах, добрый взгляд, широкую улыбку, и поспешно помотала головой, выкидывая такие мысли куда подальше. Неизвестно, куда они могли её завести.  
*** 

Любовно и нежно обнимая целый ящик дорогущего саке, Ренджи спешил к казармам одиннадцатого со всех ног. Не только потому что опаздывал, но и потому что отчаянно желал выпить. На службе у Кучики напиться как следует то не было времени, то не позволяли обстоятельства, а спаивать главу клана только из-за нежелания надираться в одиночестве Ренджи считал неправильным. К тому же утром надо в отряд, а с больной головой служба любимее и краше не становилась. Именно поэтому ящик в руках сейчас выглядел особенно соблазнительно и маняще, ведь завтра выходной, а Кучики-сама сказал, что Ренджи может быть свободен до следующего вечера. Свобода! Не то, чтобы её не было до этого, но повидаться с друзьями и отдохнуть в одиночестве и, желательно, не в поместье очень хотелось.  
— Губитель явился по ваши души! — он ворвался в просторную комнату, уже порядком подзабившуюся сослуживцами. Шинигами сгрудились вокруг столов, уже накрытых нехитрыми закусками и выпивкой, в сторонке валялись пока неинтересные карты и кости, но к ночи настанет и их время. Шутка, придуманная наспех, в последний момент проверки не прошла: ни то что улыбки, даже заинтересованного взгляда Ренджи не получил.  
— Губитель? Уже поддал, пока шёл сюда? — с сомнением спросил Хисаги, вяло махая рукой. Да-да, давно не виделись, дружище, и я скучал. Скотина.  
Не такого приёма Ренджи ждал. Он сгрузил ящик на свободное место, укрыв его своей зимней накидкой, и несогласно тряхнул головой:  
— Губитель вашего трезвого образа жизни!  
— Ну точно поддал, — заржал Мадараме. — И ты припозднился.  
— По трём лавкам остатки собирал, как назло всё раскупили… — Ренджи втиснулся между ним и Кирой, усаживаясь за стол и обводя взглядом присутствующих. Давно его не было на попойках.  
Кто-то впихнул ему полный стакан прямо в руки, Ренджи не думая сделал несколько глотков и уставился на Мацумото, которая вернулась к рассказу о последней командировке в мир живых. Ренджи ввалился на середине, перебил и сейчас не понимал почему лейтенант жаловалась на выданный гигай. Хотя, если гигай организовал ей жулик Урахара удивлением было бы, будь всё как надо и по инструкции. Хинамори и Аясегава кивали преувеличено сочувствующе, капитан Кёраку посмеивался, Шухей больше на Мацумото пускал слюни, чем слушал, Кира с Мадараме в рассказе заинтересованы не были, лейтенант Исе озабочено качала головой, а Рукия и вовсе смотрела на Ренджи обеспокоенным взглядом. Конечно, причины для волнений у неё были, но чтобы так сильно… Ренджи улыбнулся в ответ и залпом выпил всё, что налили.  
— А почему так долго не собирались? И где капитан Зараки?  
— Так все по командировкам мотались и сменам, видишь же, что Ибы нет. Капитан на поругании у главнокомандующего, опять сломал те стены, которые ломать не стоило. С чего это ты про него вспомнил? — прищурился Мадараме.  
— Да так… о чём мне ещё спрашивать? Он первый по дракам и выпивке, я специально больше обычного притащил, чтобы точно всем досталось.  
— Ха, а я думал, ты соскучился, — Мадараме гнусно улыбнулся, но Ренджи намёка не понял. — Или что? Не в твоём вкусе? Недостаточно утончённый, да?  
Мда, ожидать, что эту тему никто не поднимет было странно, но Мадараме ради приличия мог бы и подождать, пока Ренджи хотя бы напьётся. Великодушный Кира с сочувствующим и почему-то виноватым взглядом подлил ещё вина в стакан. Неужели он разболтал? Да вряд ли… Скорее уж корил себя, что никак не мог повлиять на друзей. И что отвечать? Ренджи понятия не имел, почему-то решил, что как-то отшутится, какого-то хрена расслабился, думал, что уж со своими-то можно. Оказалось, нельзя. Серьёзно, когда они на таких попойках обсуждали личную жизнь и кто с кем спит, а не травили байки и костерили сослуживцев? Наедине с кем-то, с глазу на глаз — да, но так, чтобы во всеуслышание…   
— А тебе какое дело, Мадараме? Тоже хочешь мне матрас погреть? Вот только боюсь, Аясегава ревновать будет, — огрызнулся Ренджи.  
— Думаешь, раз покровителя нашёл, я тебе рожу побоюсь начистить? — вспылил Мадараме, хватая Ренджи за грудки и почти сразу срываясь на крик. — Может ты забыть успел, кто тебя меч в руках держать учил?! Не борзей, Абараи!  
— Ого! Драка двух горячих мужчин в самом начале вечера! — восторженно захлопала в ладоши Мацумото. — Продолжайте, пожалуйста. Мне нужно посмотреть на что-то жестокое и кровопролитное, чтобы остыть и не убить этого торгаша голыми руками.  
— Что случилось? — испуганно спросила Хинамори. После войны с Айзеном её все берегли: с работой она справлялась, но ссор и конфликтов не терпела и принимала любой спор слишком близко к сердцу. Ренджи к Хинамори всегда относился хорошо, поэтому просто скинул руки Мадараме с себя, выбирая не отвечать и до драки не доводить.  
— Нормально всё. Ты же знаешь, что у кое-кого хреновое чувство юмора. Мадараме шуток не понимает, а виноват я.  
— Да пошёл ты!  
— И уйду! — Ренджи фыркнул, поправил форму и действительно поднялся с места, чтобы сесть между Мацумото и Рукией, которые его соседству обрадовались и освободили больше места, чтобы не толкаться коленками и локтями. — Сестрёнки, пожалейте меня, а? Только пришёл, и сразу обругали. Главное, ни за что обругали! А я ведь даже проставился сегодня, почти всю получку на вино дорогим друзьям потратил, чтобы знали, как я всех ценю. Вот только меня никто-никто не ценит! — притворно заканючил Ренджи, пытаясь свести конфликт в шутку.  
— Никто-никто? — улыбнулась Мацумото. Ренджи жалостливо помотал головой, мол, ни единая душа. — Даже Кучики Бьякуя?  
— Ой, знаете, ребят, что-то я засиделся, дел невпроворот, пойду я. Вы пейте, развлекайтесь… Спасибо за поздравления с новой должностью, и за то что о моём здоровье так искренне справились. Добрые слова всегда приятны. Увидимся как-нибудь ещё на каком-нибудь собрании или задании, — затараторил Ренджи, поднимаясь с места и собираясь свалить куда подальше. Он ожидал, что будут и шутки и подколки, но хотя бы не сразу. А тут то ли холодной воды на голову вылилил, то ли дерьма.  
В левый рукав вцепились цепкие пальчики Рукии, которая встать не позволила и дёрнула обратно вниз, испуганно заглядывая в лицо:  
— Не уходи, поговори с нами. Столько слухов ходит, мы не знаем чему верить, — слышать такое от Рукии было вдвойне обиднее: верный товарищ с самого детства, знающий, как сложно живётся в клане, избегала его почти всё это время и упрекала нежеланием разговаривать. Это не Ренджи от Рукии бегал. Или она обиделась, что он не слишком искал встречи? Да был уже опыт, не стала бы она с ним говорить! Ренджи нахмурился ещё сильнее, не зная как поступить. Продолжать вырываться — глупо, пускаться в оправдания — ещё глупее.  
— Что вы хотите от меня услышать? — сдался он, перехватывая внимательный взгляд капитана Кёраку. Его спокойствие немного остудило пыл. Наверное, стоило немного разогнать туман неизвестности, да и послушать что болтают в Готее за его спиной лишним не было. Ох, кажется, он начал перенимать выжидательную стратегию от капитана Кучики. Вот он рад будет, если рассказать…  
— Ты правда спишь с Кучики Бьякуей? — кокетливо, но безжалостно прямо спросил Аясегава, заправляя прядь волос за ухо и хитро улыбаясь.  
— Правда, — Ренджи раздражённо дёрнул плечом, признавая правду и мысленно ругаясь на друзей, которые думали только в одном направлении. Неужели они думали, что Ренджи продался? Тело и гордость в обмен на деньги и тёплое местечко в клане? Другие причины им в голову не приходили? Во рту стало мерзко, а на душе тяжело, ведь даже если сейчас Ренджи во весь голос заявит о своих нежных чувствах к Кучики-саме, ему всё равно никто не поверит.   
— Тебе можно так отвечать? — изумился Аясегава, делая круглые глаза.  
— Ты меня за кого принимаешь, а? — толку скрывать или отрицать очевидное? Ренджи опять недружелюбно огрызнулся, посмотрел в свой пустой стакан и потянулся налить себе ещё, иначе от напряжения все зубы друг о друга стесал бы, так крепко челюсти сжимал.  
Мацумото перехватила жест и предупредила его, услужливо подливая вина и мягко улыбаясь:  
— Ну не злись на нас. Ты сразу становишься таким грозным со своими диковинными бровями, у меня мурашки по спине бегут. Вот не знаю, правда, от страха или от возбуждения, — она рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Как это работает? Вот раньше ты был не в моём вкусе, но сейчас…   
— Абараи-кун, погоди, а как же Шизуру? Я думала, у вас всё серьёзно, — внезапно спросила Хинамори, от которой Ренджи такой осведомлённости и озабоченности его личной жизнью не ожидал.  
— Да, я тоже думал, что у вас роман, — покивал Хисаги, вгоняя в ещё больший ступор. С чего они так решили?! — Помнится, ты ей подарки дарил и на свидания таскал. И довольно долго! Или ты бросил её ради…  
— Это она меня бросила! — перебил Ренджи, возмущаясь и теряя весь запал злости. — Блять, всё, я передумал. Я не хочу отвечать ни на какие вопросы, — с горечью он осознал, что вся знать, с которой ему приходилось общаться, не выводила его из себя так сильно и быстро, как удалось друзьям за жалкие минуты. Вслед за этим настигло ужасное разочарование, ведь Ренджи думал, что здесь за него хоть немного порадуются, а получил только глухую стену непонимая в ответ. Как так? Они столько всего вместе прошли, а сейчас на него смотрели, как на незнакомца, не слышали и не верили.  
— Ладно-ладно, не злись, — Мацумото прильнула к его плечу, пытаясь сгладить неудобство. — Лучше расскажи что-нибудь про поместье! Знаешь же, Рукия плохая рассказчица и та ещё тихушница, сплошные семейные секреты… Правда, все дамы Кучики красивые? А их наряды? А причёски? Как думаешь, если меня нарядить по их моде, сойду за свою?  
— Они друг друга по взглядам вычисляют. И шанса нет, — Ренджи покачал головой, не горя желанием обсуждать благородных дам. Мацумото заметно расстроилась от такого заявления. — У них там мир другой, они ни то что пустых, даже бедняков ни разу не видели. Живут в золотой клетке. Те, что помладше щебечут о шпильках и любовных романах, да мечтают, чтобы глава семьи хорошего жениха нашёл. Те что постарше, обычно перемывают кости мужьям и подругам, ругаются, что молодёжь нынче распущенная, а художники бездарные. Вон Рукия подтвердит.  
— А мужчины? — не слезала Мацумото. — Красивы? Благородны? Умны?  
— Болтают побольше своих кумушек, — пожал плечами Ренджи. Из всех чиновников, что ему довелось увидеть и услышать, только военные люди на его вкус чего-то стоили. Тот же лейтенант Симомура со своим мрачным характером представлял из себя больше, чем напомаженный хозяин недавней вечеринки. Может, за закрытыми дверьми такие павлины, как он, решали важные вопросы и ворочали судьбами всего Сообщества Душ, но Ренджи в его словах ни уверенности, ни достоинства не увидел.  
— Ну вот… сплошное разочарование! Если тебе нечего хорошего сказать, тогда иди, куда ты там хотел идти, — расстроенная Мацумото пихнула его в бок и отобрала стакан, который сама и наполняла.   
— Я знаю, что тебя назначили в сержанты, но что это значит в клане Кучики? У них большая стража? Может быть расскажешь про это? — спросил Кира, буквально спасая от неловкого молчания и неудобных вопросов. Вот кто его настоящий друг, а не эти зубоскалы!  
Радостно подхватив нейтральную тему, Ренджи пустился в рассказы про устройство стражи Кучики. Конечно, он не знал подробностей, потому что почти всё время крутился вокруг главы клана, к дежурствам его не привлекали и заданий не давали. Многого не стоило болтать из мысли, что вряд ли великая семья будет рада, если Ренджи выложит все её секреты и время пересменки стражи у ворот, но почему бы не обрисовать в общих чертах? Неожиданно, но к рассказу подключился капитан Кёраку, поддакивая и рассказывая про другие семьи. Ренджи вот и не знал, что кланы могли сдавать в аренду своих стражников и на этом делали немалые деньги, поставляя обученных воинов для охраны знатных домов, полей и ремесленных лавок.  
Общий настрой собравшихся, кажется, немного поднялся, а может Ренджи успел набраться саке и наплевать на чужие соображения по поводу его личной жизни. С капитаном Кёраку общаться оказалось неожиданно приятно, хотя прежде Ренджи немного стеснялся его, как старшего по званию и более опытного человека. Сейчас же пропасть между ними будто уменьшилась, хотя капитан на попойках, да и в жизни, всегда держался свободно и просто, будто не был аристократом. Вполуха слушая рассказ Киры про стычку его отряда с отрядом от Шихоин в девятнадцатом районе, Ренджи размышлял сильно ли он изменился за тот месяц (или два? время текло как-то странно), что жил в поместье. Да, знать считала его дикарём и глазела как на диковинного зверя в бродячем театре, но и тыкать пальцем или в глаза говорить неприятные вещи не спешила. Видимо, чин сержанта чего-то стоил. Ренджи подозревал, что сделай его Кучики-сама просто наложником, да не будь Ренджи лейтенантом в Готее, то не дождался бы и взгляда в свою сторону.   
Другое дело, что быть просто официальным любовником Ренджи и не согласился бы. Это осознание забралось под одежду холодным ветром: неужели он был таким рассчётливым и охочим до денег? Тут же подумалось, что ни сколько. Как бы богачи не костерили бедняков, гордость у них была, а порой и поболее, чем у самых благородных. Одно дело — ходить на ночные свидания, другое дело — идти рядом, не как равному, но достойному места подле. Интересно, о чём думал Кучики-сама, жалуя чин? Наверняка, ещё о тысяче вещей, о которых Ренджи и в голову не пришло бы думать.  
— Получается, у тебя есть люди в подчинении? — спросил Хисаги.  
— Своих солдат у меня нет, а чужими рядовыми командовать без веской причины нельзя. Я толком и не знаю никого, кроме глав стражи и некоторых лейтенантов. Меня Кучики-сама затолкал в их учебку на неделю, чтобы присмотрелся к порядкам и узнал кое-какие вещи, вроде истории клана и иерархии, но во внутренние дела меня не впутывают. А я и рад.  
— Хорошо устроился, засранец, — цыкнул сквозь зубы Мадараме, но в этот в раз без особой злости. — Живёшь в богатом доме, жрёшь задарма, так ещё и делать ничего не надо.  
— Ренджи чуть не отравили, — недовольно возразила Рукия, всё это время молчащая. Слова её компанию повергли в шок, а значит эта новость до Готея не добралась. Осведомлённым выглядел только капитан Кёраку, он покачал головой, но промолчал.  
— Какой кошмар! — подвыпившая Мацумото всплеснула руками и прильнула пышной грудью, беспокоясь. — Как так вышло? Ты ведь такой душка, кому понадобилось тебя травить? Вот уроды!  
— Да не меня хотели убить, — Ренджи поморщился, домыслы Асикаги и Кучики его нисколько не убедили, а по прошествии времени и вовсе выглядели шаткими и притянутым за уши. — А убийцы уроды, потому что покушались на жизнь беременной жены Кучики.   
— Какого Кучики? — икнула Мацумото то ли от жестокости убийц, то ли от непонимания при чём здесь чья-то жена.  
— Э-э-э, — промямлил Ренджи, чуть не ляпнув “моего Кучики”. — Капитана. Кучики Бьякуи.  
Наверное, в первые жизни он наблюдал, как с человека сползает лицо: Мацумото не мигая отстранилась от него, всё заглядывая в лицо, бледнела и изумлялась с каждой секундой всё отчётливее. Сам Ренджи и забыл, как болезненно отреагировал на “новости” супруге, а теперь оглядывался вокруг и понимал, отчего же Кучики-сама так прыгал вокруг него, пытаясь утешить и объяснить положение дел. Ох… и зачем Ренджи ляпнул про жену? Сам-то он видел, как супруги друг к другу относились, немного проникся жизнью клана и понял, что такое политический брак. Друзьям вряд ли получится объяснить… да он сам бы знатно охренел, заявись к нему с подобными новостями тот же Аясегава! Ренджи бы первый пошёл чистить морду скотине, что запудрила другу мозги! Блять, что теперь делать?  
— Если я скажу, что всё сложно, вы мне не поверите, да?  
— Абараи, у тебя всё через жопу, — поморщился Мадараме. — В какое же ты дерьмо вляпался. Ты хоть сам понимаешь, где плаваешь? И тебя всё устраивает?  
— Абараи-сан, правильно ли я помню, что супруга — это Асикага Миноцуко? — подала голос Исе Нанао. Ренджи кивнул, не зная, что сказать. — Её мать расписывала ритуальные занавеси в храме нашей семьи. Талантливый род, хорошо, что он не закончился в день покушения. И хорошо, что ты не погиб вместе с ней… Убийц нашли? — её серьёзный тон не дал шанса возмущениям и глупым вопросам свернуть беседе в неправильное русло.  
— Убийцу нашли сразу, но он бросился на меч, даже допросить не успел… — Ренджи неловко почесал руку, вспоминая панику, что накрыла дом Кудзё, и подумал, что как-то быстро покушение забылось. Стоило Асикаге уехать в дальние районы, все перестали про неё говорить, будто не было такой женщины вовсе, как и попытки убийства. Ренджи и сам не замечал этой странности, пока речь не зашла об этом. Может спросить Кучики-саму об этом? Может его шпионы до сих пор ищут настоящего травителя, а Ренджи просто не знает? Наверное так и было! Не мог глава великой семьи оставить такой поступок без внимания и просто спустить с рук.  
— Если хочешь, можешь приехать в храм Исе. Конечно, мужчин мы там не очень привечаем, но если ты будешь молиться за судьбу госпожи Асикаги, думаю, богини прислушаются.  
— Какой ещё храм и какие, к меносу, богини? — влез Шухей. — Ты монахиня? А службе в Готее это никак не мешает? Какого хрена ты вообще забыла в армии, если вся такая одухотворённая?  
— Это давняя традиция всех благородных семей: отдавать способных отпрысков на службу Сообществу Душ. Если ты допился до того, что забыл все до одного уроки истории, винить в этом должен не меня, — высокомерно ответила Исе. — Капитан Кёраку тоже из знатного рода, как и Кира. Может быть Готей и ровняет всех шинигами, отбрасывая происхождение в сторону, но хамство я терпеть не собираюсь.   
— Ах да, я припоминаю что-то такое, — охнула Хинамори.  
Слушая тонкий голосок и миролюбивый тон, которым она рассказывала то, что держала в памяти ещё с Академии, Ренджи в очередной раз вздохнул. Правильно Мадараме сказал, что Ренджи в дерьмо вляпался. В ещё какое дерьмо! И всё из-за одного человека, очень примечательного, сложного, противоречивого и красивого человека, который за руку вёл Ренджи через это зловоние, затмевая всё плохое одним своим видом. Но как это друзьям объяснишь? Если сказать, что влюбился, кто поверит? Ренджи и сам себе порой не верил, особенно, когда кто-то со стороны его решения подвергал сомнениям, но стоило остаться наедине… Кто бы подозревал, что Кучики-сама очень красиво смеётся? Или остро шутит к месту? Или что умеет заботиться и думать о других на три шага вперёд? Может быть, кто-нибудь и поверил бы, но Ренджи таким Кучики Бьякуей делиться не желал, жадничая и сберегая все до единого воспоминания только для себя, лелея, как дурацкий шнурок с бубенцами.  
— Ренджи, — Рукия дёрнула его за рукав. — Проводишь меня? Голова разболелась.  
У него тоже. Не так он себе представлял реакцию друзей, которые будто бы расслабились, когда Рукия объявила, что они уходят. Раньше обычного, но сил сидеть здесь дальше не было: трёх часов пытки достаточно. Территория одиннадцатого отряда привычно гудела ссорами, драками и ударами тренировочных и настоящих орудий. Успокаивались здесь ближе к полуночи, когда сил не оставалось ни у кого, но пока вечер был не слишком поздний, хоть и тёмный из-за туч на небе.  
— Хочешь, понесу тебя на спине? — Рукия не стала оказываться и обняла за плечи, укладывая голову на плечо. Её теплое дыхание быстро согрело шею, но потом это стало неважно, Ренджи забрался на крышу барака и прыгнул, пролетая через несколько зданий в сторону поместья. — Знаешь, кажется, я начал понимать, почему ты отдалилась от меня, когда вступила в клан Кучики. Трудно объяснить человеку со стороны, что внутри творится. Я бы не понял тогда.  
— Понял. Ты бы всё понял, — выдохнула Рукия. — Скажи, как твоя рука? Так стыдно, что я всё узнавала через других, а не от тебя…  
— Живой, как видишь. Правда, татуировку перебивать заново пришлось. Представляешь, Кучики-сама отправил меня в клинику Куротсучи! — это было отдельное удивление, потому что Ренджи клинику обходил стороной и больше жаловал четвёртый отряд, чем сумасшедшего учёного. — Сказал, что раз теперь в страже, то не пристало мне, как человеку при чине, делать татуировки непонятно у кого да ещё с сомнительной репутацией.  
— Брат прав, — меланхолично заметила Рукия.  
— Знаю, что прав, будто спорю. Сходил к Куротсучи, заплатил больше, чем стоило, но сделали хорошо. Я даже не знал, что эти чудики умеют татуировки бить, — немного сварливо пожаловался Ренджи больше из чувства противоречия, чем из необходимости.   
В клинике справились быстрее, чем привычный мастер, потому что завели себе хитрую машинку, которая мелькала иголками так быстро, что глаз не замечал. Да, было больнее, но и местный чудик не тупил: сначала скопировал рисунок с правой руки, по нему сделал контуры на левой, забил кожу за три часа с двумя перерывами и заклеил поверх какой-то чудной плёнкой, чтобы заживало быстрее. Чесалась эта конструкция неимоверно и так долго, что Ренджи до сих пор по привычке тянулся пошкрябать ногтями. В первый вечер даже температура поднялась, но чудик предупредил, что такое может быть. Ренджи особо не расспрашивал, боясь услышать то, к чему не готов, но подозревал, что у Куротсучи были какие-то другие, особенные чернила. Зажило и ладно. Главное, Кучики-сама был доволен и разглядывал итог с таким лицом, будто своими руками набивал. Вспомнив его лёгкие поглаживания ещё чувствительной кожи, Ренджи чуть не забыл, что не один.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне сразу? — как-то обречённо спросила Рукия. Как хорошо, что они не глаза в глаза разговаривали, а то было бы совсем тошно.  
— Страшно было, — вздохнул Ренджи. — И болтать о таком страшно, и признаваться… Сглазить ещё боялся! — Рукия промолчала. — Я ведь влюбился в него, знаешь? — тонкие пальчики крепче сжали плечи, почти до боли. — Сам не знаю, как умудрился.  
— Брат… он знает? — еле слышно спросила Рукия.  
— Знает и нещадно пользуется! — дурацкая шутка вылезла совсем не к месту, но зверская серьёзность Ренджи всегда слишком нервировала. — Я бы может и не пошёл татуировку переделывать, если бы он не настоял. Вертит мной, как хочет, а я отказать не могу, просто потому что слово “нет” забываю. Конечно, я не в том статусе, чтобы воротить нос и привередничать, но за охрану Асикаги я бы потребовал немаленькую такую премию! Эта дамочка мне нервы потрепала, знакома ведь с ней?  
— Разумеется... Ренджи, неужели тебя больше ничего не смущает?  
— А как без этого? Бесит, что меня все “дикарём” называют, что слова лишнего нельзя сказать, что слишком уж знатные люди всё усложняют. Так подумать, сразу тысячу причин выкачу! Мне Кучики-сама очень сильно помогает: он делает то, о чём я только думал подумать. Например, выписал мне поверенного, чтобы разобраться с домом, который от Готея полагался. Я даже и не знаю толком, кто там живёт, просто деньги за год вперёд получил за аренду и в бумагах расписался. И знаешь что? Я даже не беспокоюсь, что меня обманут где-то.  
— Так сильно доверяешь? — голос Рукии дрогнул.  
— Безгранично. Я идиот? Кучики-сама, наверное, самый непоколебимый и надёжный человек из всех мною встреченных.  
— Не знаю… Я только радуюсь, что у тебя появился такой человек в сердце, и надеюсь, что брат поведёт себя достойно, как бы ваши отношения не закончились. Вы… вы оба мне очень дороги. Прости. Я подводила и обманывала тебя столько раз, что теперь стыдно называться твоим другом.  
— Ты это… ты не бегай от меня, ладно? — к горлу подступили непрошенные слёзы. — Мы же обо всём на свете говорить можем, знаешь же.  
— Знаю, Ренджи… Спасибо.   
Оставшийся путь до поместья они хором молчали, Ренджи кивнул часовым у стены, чтобы не устроили кипиш на ночь глядя. Может и было у них чего сказать, но не сегодня. На сегодня разговоров с Ренджи хватило, устал так, будто весь день мечом махал. Рукия тоже ничего не сказала, крепко обняла на прощание и свернула на дорожку в сторону женской части поместья. Вспомнился переполох, который Ренджи устроил, когда кто-то из Кучики застукал их с капитаном в кабинете. Тогда Рукии он тоже наговорил полуправды, хотя про чувства не врал. Оставалось надеяться, что она поймёт. Потерять её снова… Нет, даже думать о таком было тяжко.  
— Ты какого хрена тут забыл, а? — Ренджи вызверился на стражника, который внезапно обнаружился подозрительно близко к жилым зданиям. Охрана поместья была налажена так, что основная часть стражи либо сторожила внешние стены и все ворота, либо ходила тропами, не заметными обычному жителю или гостю. Сделано это было, чтобы не нервировать высоких господ какими-то никчёмными стражниками и не создавать впечатление, что на пороге опасность, от которой надо непременно беречься.  
— Сержант Абараи! Извините, я заблудился и случайно вышел сюда! — стражник склонился в поклоне, удивляя осведомлённостью.  
Ренджи подошёл ближе, чтобы рассмотреть лицо, и узнал новобранца из учебки, кажется, Эйсаку. Хорошей памятью Ренджи похвастаться не мог, но быстро запоминать имена приучила служба в Готее. На поясе Эйсаку и вправду красовался меч, который новобранцам не полагался.  
— Всё ещё. Какого хрена ты тут, а не в учебке? — хмуро огрызнулся Ренджи.  
— Это часть обучения, сержант Абараи, — Эйсаку снова поклонился, извиняясь. — Ставят в отряды с опытными воинами, чтобы мы набирались от них опыта, — тогда понятно, что Фукуи забыл в сопровождении. Метод хороший, отчего же не поставить новичка в патруль… — Кажется, я свернул не в ту сторону с тропы в темноте. Прошу извинить меня за ошибку, — Эйсаку снова поклонился. — Готов понести наказание.  
— Проваливай, я никому не скажу, — устало махнул рукой Ренджи.  
Делать ему нечего было, только чужих солдат строить. Да, звание у Ренджи было, как и возможность покомандовать, но в подчинении у него ни капралов, ни отрядов не было, а значит и раздавать указания и тумаки право они имел крайне формальное. Выпишет наряд какому-нибудь балбесу, а потом все будут говорить, что Ренджи слишком многое себе позволяет. Надо больно! Тем более Ренджи сам в поместье всё ещё терялся и порой ориентировался на духовную ауру капитана или не слишком вежливые указания слуг. Поэтому, выслушав благодарность от Эйсаку, он просто пошёл в свою сторону.  
— Капитан, вы не замёрзнете? — подойдя к своему корпусу, Ренджи увидел на внешнем балконе второго этажа светлые одежды и знакомый силуэт. Поколебавшись с секунду, он запрыгнул к Кучики, усевшись на перила и стянув с себя обувь, чтобы не запачкать натёртые до блеска доски.  
— Зима скоро закончится, — изрёк Кучики, не глядя на Ренджи. Он сидел с привычно прямой спиной и ровным выражением лица, будто не было пронизывающего ветра, трепавшего его одежду и волосы время от времени. — Я хочу подышать ей напоследок.  
— Звучит так, будто вы помирать собрались, — вздохнул Ренджи, повесил связанные за шнуры сандалии на столбик и подшёл ближе, опуская на холоднющие доски рядом.  
— Зима есть метафорическая смерть, через которую проходит природа, чтобы сияющим фениксом возродиться обновлённой и неизменно иной. Весна наступает всегда, это непреложный закон, но каждый раз это другая весна и другая жизнь. Вырастают новые цветы и травы, деревья раскидывают ветви шире или теряют корни от старости, даже небо другое после зимы.   
— Как думаете, я тоже изменюсь? — вздохнул Ренджи, окончательно унывая.  
— У людей свои сезоны, — Кучики-сама покачал головой и накрыл руку Ренджи своей почти ледяной ладонью. — Друзья не приняли тебя? — он участливо посмотрел в глаза, будто до этого не нёс философский бред бесстрастным тоном.  
В груди расплескалась обида от жестоких слов, которые пришлось выслушать сегодня. Друзья даже не попытались! Сразу выкинули его, как чужака. Сразу! Ренджи всегда был своим в доску, а теперь с товарищами ему оказалось сложнее, чем с аристократами. Когда они начали говорить на разных языках? Получается, что прежний Ренджи для них умер, а на вечеринку пришёл новый и чуть-чуть другой? Как-то не думал он об этом, когда принимал предложение от Кучики, легкомысленно понадеялся, что с друзьями-то у него всё пучком. Обманулся.  
— Сказали, что я вляпался в какое-то дерьмо.  
— Ты с ними согласен?  
— Неа, — не задумываясь ответил Ренджи. Да, со стороны всё выглядело пиздецово, к каждому сомнительному моменту прикладывалось столько нюансов и помарок, не объяснишь. К тому же самый главный нюанс сейчас сжимал его руку и ласково поглаживал кожу большим пальцем, утешая.  
— Иногда одиночество — это та цена, которую необходимо уплатить за собственную правоту, — слова эти прозвучали особенно, горько что ли. — В моей жизни было много неправильных решений, порой фатальных, но я не жалею ни об одном из них. Поступай так, как считаешь правильным. Считайся со своей совестью. Помни про свой долг. Не противоречь своим принципам. Тогда ты не пожалеешь ни об одном решении, что бы оно не принесло. Что же до чужих мнений… Слушать каждого — верная дорога в никуда; не слышать никого — тупик.  
Тихий ровный голос капитана пробирался куда-то под кожу и будил толпы уснувших мурашек. Понять и полностью осознать смысл его мудрых слов Ренджи с первого раза вряд ли бы смог, но суть уловил. Вспомнилось, как капитан яростно сражался с Куросаки во время вторжения, Ренджи не видел самого сражения, но последствий хватило. Получается, он сейчас не корил себя за то, что чуть не позволил Рукии умереть? Видимо, нет. Он ведь глава клана, великой семьи, а Рукия поставила под сомнение фамилию, пошла против закона, и неважно, что ей двигало. Да и сама Рукия покорно приняла решение о казни, но ни разу не Ренджи от неё не слышал, чтобы она пожалела о спасении Куросаки. Ох, как сложно.  
— Вы такой офигенный, Кучики-сама, — выдал Ренджи, не зная как ещё выразить своё тихое восхищение.  
— Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? — в тоне послышалась то ли обида, то ли издёвка. Только этого хватило, чтобы грусть немного отступила.   
— Кто вам ещё такое скажет, м? — улыбнулся Ренджи, снимая с себя накидку и закутывая в неё несопротивляющегося капитана, который вздрогнул от особо сильного порыва ветра. И зачем сидеть чуть ли не полуголым на холоде? В чём удовольствие? Встретившись взглядами, Ренджи улыбнулся ещё нежнее, нисколько не скрывая чувств. — Я люблю вас, Кучики-сама. Вы знаете об этом, да?  
— С твоей бестактностью у меня забыть нет и шанса, — покачал головой тот, но Ренджи тень улыбки уловил и оставил себе на память.  
— Вы меня ждали, да?  
— Догадывался, что тебе захочется обсудить с кем-то возникшие сомнения, — Кучики-сама согласно склонил голову на бок и стал выглядеть совсем очаровательно. И взгляд у него был такой внимательный, такой понимающий, что сердце пропустило несколько ударов. — Не отворачивайся от друзей и дай им время. Ты и сам до сих пор не привык, не требуй с них большего.  
Очень хотелось потянуться ближе и поцеловать его в губы, но час был не слишком поздним, мало ли кто их заметит. Сославшись на холод, Ренджи заманил капитана внутрь и, спрятав в лёгком полумраке комнаты, крепко обнял. Неважно, что и кто про них думал, Ренджи никогда себя таким счастливым не чувствовал. Счастье это имело определённый запах, вкус и довольно непростой характер, но Ренджи впервые в жизни не хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать и в очередной раз доказывать всему миру, что достоин. С Кучики-сама всё было хорошо, даже молчание. Ренджи чувствовал, что его понимают и что о нём думают. От этого в груди опять стало тесно и неимоверно горячо.   
— Вы… Почему мне с вами так просто?  
— Знать бы, — выдохнул ему в ухо Кучики-сама, поглаживая по шее. — Ты первый такой, кому со мной просто, — холодные губы ласково коснулись скулы, согревая мягким прикосновением.  
— Я вас так сильно люблю, — на выдохе прохрипел Ренджи, прижимаясь ближе и целуя зарумянившуюся щёку в ответ. — Никого так не любил, как вас. Наваждение какое-то. Кучики-сама, мне ведь можно вас любить? Можно? Мне так хочется отогреть вас. И я не знаю, как сказать вам спасибо. Мне кажется, что вы так много для меня сделали...  
— Ты сделал для меня не меньше, Ренджи, за это не переживай. Идём в комнаты, стало действительно холодно, надо согреться.  
Спускаться на первый этаж они не стали, а свернули на сторону комнат Ренджи. По дороге встретился Тетсуро, которого попросили подать травяной чай и не беспокоить попусту. Старый слуга откланялся с самым оскорблённым видом, но вслух ничего не сказал, и на том спасибо. Ренджи уже наслушался сегодня. Ох, вот стоило на секунду оторваться от Кучики-самы, как дурные мысли возвращались на прежнее место, портя настроение. Переодевшись из формы в приличную одежду, как называл её Асаши, считая разгуливание в одежде шинигами по поместью дурным тоном, Ренджи зашёл в соседнюю комнату и снова уселся под боком капитана. Строить из себя приличного человека не хотелось, да и не перед кем. Кучики-сама от чая оторвался и налил чашку для Ренджи, сказал, что от переохлаждения лучшее средство.  
— Лучше поцелуйте меня. Тогда точно сразу станет жарко.  
— Сначала чай, — настоял Кучики-сама.  
Залпом выпить почти кипяток не вышло, пришлось цедить по глоточку под пристальным взглядом. Зато, стоило поставить чашку на стол, как Ренджи заслужил поцелуй: сладкий и с привкусом сушёных трав. Кучики-сама всё чаще проявлял инициативу, на радость любовнику, и то ли освоился, то ли перестал стесняться. А может его задолбали взгляды, которые на Ренджи кидали знатные дамочки. Особо наглые и намёки не стеснялись делать, что если Кучики-сама он надоест, то благодетельницы с удовольствием найдут работёнку для Ренджи у себя в доме. Приходилось притворяться тупым и отговариваться какой-то ерундой. Если Кучики-сама замечал такие разговоры, обычно сильно злился и вообще запрещал Ренджи отходить от него остаток вечера. Спорить с ним не получалось, зато неприятные разговоры заканчивались. Вот только от взглядов никуда не деться.  
— Я хочу воспользоваться тем, что у тебя завтра выходной, — заявил Кучики-сама, споро распутывая пояса на одеждах Ренджи и запуская уже не такие холодные пальцы под ткани.  
— О, хотите порадовать меня? — Ренджи подставился под руки, усмехнувшись. Если за неудачную шутку ему не прилетело в прошлый раз, значит, можно было и повторить.   
— Хочу, — ответил Кучики-сама, потирая соски и настраивая на самое лучшее окончание такого себе вечера. Смотрел он при этом жадно, будто не видел прежде, и возбуждал одним взглядом.   
Ренджи отирался, вернее жил на законных основаниях, в поместье уже третий месяц и капитана тащил в койку при любом случае. Пока не приелось ни на секунду, только немного раздражали многозначительные вздохи Тетсуро. Старик не жаловался и вслух ничего не говорил, но всем видом показывал, что не выспался, если капитан забывал поставить барьер. Или не успевал. Или увлекался. Короче говоря, если Тетсуро плохо спал, стоило это валить на преклонный возраст, а не на чужую бурную молодость. Сегодня Кучики-сама явно желал провести ночь в комнатах любовника, а значит очередь не высыпаться настала для Асаши, который обосновался не так уж далеко, ближе к лестнице.   
Меж тем Кучики-сама времени зря терять не стал, подался вперёд и провёл языком по чёрной полосе под ключицей. Занимался таким он редко, потому ласка оказалась неожиданной и остро новой. Ни он, ни Ренджи в постели обычно не нежничали, любили друг друга сильно, до синяков и следов зубов или засосов. Сегодня же тонкие пальцы в перчатках, да чтобы меносы драли эти перчатки, прикасались хоть и требовательно, но ласково и внимательно. Язык же творил и вовсе нечто похабное, выводя поверх татуировок свои хитрые узоры. Былой холод позабылся, Ренджи держался одной рукой за чужое плечо, а другой опирался на пол, чтобы не рухнуть. Кучики-сама напирал, придерживал за поясницу, поцарапывал кожу и удобнее устраивался между ног.  
— Г-господин мой… — простонал Ренджи, подхлёстывая их обоюдное желание. Он видел тёмный взгляд обычно светлых глаз и с интересом ждал что будет дальше.  
— Тебе радостно? — с лёгкой полуулыбкой спросил Кучики-сама и сделал невероятное: расстегнул пуговицу на перчатке и стянул её зубами. Ренджи аж рот раскрыл, хорошо, что слюней на напускал. Зато в пахе моментально потяжелело.  
— Сейчас уже не до того...  
Голой ладонью Кучики-сама провёл по боку, любуясь то ли мышцами, то ли контрастом его белой кожи с загорелой кожей Ренджи, то ли татуировками. Через секунду оказалось, что последним. Пресс пожался сам собой, когда губы поцеловали острый угол линий на животе, а волосы защекотали кожу. Дыхание сбилось, а голова кружилась. Раньше Кучики-сама не позволял себе таких ласк, ограничиваясь лишь руками да позволяя Ренджи творить любые непотребства. Сегодня день и вправду был особенным! Громко охнув от языка в пупке, Ренджи крепче сжал подставленное плечо и шире развёл ноги. Хотелось немного приласкать себя, распалиться чуть сильнее, но если капитан вёл, самовольничать не стоило. Это Ренджи успел усвоить, поэтому пересиливал себя и плавился под умелым ртом.  
Когда тот оказался слишком низко, у самой набедренной повязки, Ренджи не выдержал и застонал, пытаясь капитана отстранить. Для одного вечера и так избыток впечатлений! Кучики-сама послушался, щекочущим движением провёл по торсу пальцами, поймал Ренджи за подбородок и жадно поцеловал. Голова совсем пошла кругом, Они рухнули на пол, запутались в одежде, но не остановились, целуясь жадно, будто в первый раз. Удобно сложив ладони на крепкой капитанской заднице и с наслаждением её сжав, Ренджи хотел было перекатиться наверх, но так и остался на спине.  
— Сказал же, сегодня радую я, — тихо ответил Кучики-сама, прикусывая за мочку уха. Он выудил из рукава флакон с маслом и подразнил им, покачал перед самым лицом. — Это особое. Тебе понравится.  
— Вы же знаете, я не привередливый, — облизнулся Ренджи. Не то чтобы он не переживал, но прошлый их раз был не очень уж и приятным. Если будет особое масло, только лучше. Потом его можно будет и капитане опробовать, чтобы стонал ещё громче.   
— Зря. Иногда стоит быть крайне избирательным, Ренджи.  
— О, а давайте поругаемся? Говорят секс после ссор самый лучший.  
Кучики-сама на мгновение задумался, замерев и перестав распутывать свои пояса. Ренджи уставился на его замершие руки, приметил белёсые, почти выгоревшие шрамики ближе к запястью и загорелся идеей провести языком по каждой отметине до единой. Почему-то Кучики-сама стеснялся, когда доводилось приласкать его пальцы. Из-за шрамов что ли? Да на Ренджи таких была гора, нахватался за детство и обучение! Это же память, опыт! Дальше мысля не пошла, потому что капитан успел не только остаться в нижнем распахнутом кимоно, но и вылить содержимое флакона себе на пальцы. Растирая масло, выглядел он совершенно неприлично. Между ног опять засвербело, Ренджи поспешил скинуть хакама и развязать фундоши.  
— Расскажи, как ощущения, — велел капитан, обхватывая почти готового Ренджи и размазывая масло по длине.  
— Да заебись всё… — от одной руки на своём члене уже было отлично.  
— Опять спешишь, — пожурил его капитан, наклоняясь и целуя. Ренджи обхватил его за талию, прижимая к себе. Хотелось больше тепла, больше запахов и ласки, Кучики-самы хотелось больше и ближе. Они потёрлись полуголыми телами, устраиваясь удобнее и ловя тихие вздохи губами. — Разведи ноги шире, Ренджи. Для меня.  
— Да ёб вашу мать, — тихий голос прошёлся по спине разрядом, ударяя в пах. — Смотрю, вы не только масло заготовили…  
После короткого смешка и лёгкого щипка за бедро пришлось послушаться. Кучики-сама привалился к боку, навалился всем весом и снова приласкал член, прежде чем перейти к основной подготовке. Со второго раза Ренджи понял особенность масла: оно согревало и приятно покалывало кожу, а ещё тяжело, но приятно пахло, чуть кружа голову. Может быть, стоило запасти его побольше, чем флакон, потому что Ренджи уже нравилось. Скользкие пальцы огладили мошонку и пробрались ниже, массируя и поглаживая вход. Капитан был сама деликатность, в этот раз не спешил и поддразнивал, проталкивая палец на фалангу или две. Масла он не жалел, потому Ренджи быстро стало слишком жарко и тяжело просто так лежать. Под пальцы хотелось подставиться, хотелось их чуть глубже вместе с этим жаром, чтобы больше, чем сейчас.  
Сам не заметив, как начал дышать через рот, Ренджи шумно выдохнул и вильнул бёдрами, надеясь насадиться сильнее. Один палец скользнул глубже, но тут же пропал. Хотелось ещё.  
— Издеваться будете, да?  
— Попроси как следует, — Кучик-сама с интересом заглядывал в лицо, а Ренджи чувствовал, как начинают гореть щёки и уши.  
— Если я попрошу как следует, то не мои стоны будут мешать спать Тетсуро, а снова ваши, — капитан насмешливо выгнул бровь и безошибочно, с первого раза, надавил на простату, заставляя прогибаться, а потом стонать от разочарования, что всё так быстро кончилось. — А-а-а… пожалуйста… я понял! Мой господин, не издевайтесь... — видимо, слова оказались неправильными, потому что Ренджи снова быстро подразнили и жестоко оставили без ласки. — Мой господин, я готов, можете делать со мной что вам вздумается!  
И поскорее, подумал Ренджи, потому что член изнывал от напряжения, а масло делало своё коварное дело. Трахаться хотелось ужасно, хоть как, лишь бы не эти дразнилки. Кажется, новый ответ капитана тоже не устроил, он не спешил раскладывать Ренджи под собой и вообще что-либо делать. Так и смотрел в лицо своими невозможными глазами!  
— Трахните уже меня, а? А то щас свихнусь!  
— Хм, раз ты просишь, — сказал капитан, будто делал одолжение и будто его стояк бедро Ренджи смазкой не пачкал.  
Проглотив комментарий, Ренджи согласно закивал, лишь бы получить желаемое. Если хотелось Кучики-саме поиграть, так он подыграет, невелика наука. Главное, чтобы им обоим хорошо было. Без лишних слов Ренджи перекатился на живот, подложив под себя нижние одежды, чтобы не ворочаться по жёстким циновкам. К нему быстро пристроились сзади, не давая заскучать или завозмущаться. В этот раз пальцы вошли на нужную глубину, растягивая и прислакивая так, как требовало тело. Ренджи ткнулся лицо в сгиб локтя, краснея ещё сильнее. Всё-таки не та поза, к которой он привык. Оставалось надеяться, что капитану вид нравился.  
— Как ты додумался сделать татуировки здесь? — спросил он почти спокойным голосом, ногтями проводя по рисункам, заходящим на ягодицы. От лёгкой боли Ренджи прогнулся и застонал громче, плавясь.  
— Так же как и до других, — с тяжёлым дыханием ответил он, выгибая шею и пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица Кучики. — Подумал, что вряд ли у кого-то такие есть. Как подумал, так и набил.  
— Восхитительная легкомысленность, — пальцы пропали, оставив после себя пустоту. Треклятое масло, добравшееся до нутра, заводило сильнее и дарило странные ощущения, не давало покоя и заставляло мышцы дёргаться и напрягаться. Ренджи в нетерпении поелозил задом, кусая губы.  
— Восхищайтесь, мне не жалко, — съязвил он, раздражаясь на вынужденную паузу, и чуть не задохнулся, подавившись воздухом.  
Кучики вошёл в него плавно, медленно, как надо, как в первый раз не вышло. От вторжения, от ощущения другого человека в себе пробила крупная дрожь, а голос сорвался на хрип. Сейчас было хорошо: голову вело от запаха масла, мысли плыли от близости, мышцы напряглись в приятной судороге, как от тренировки, а крепкий член давил именно там, где дразнили до этого пальцы. Не сдержавшись, Ренджи застонал в голос, прогибаясь и принимая в себя больше, усиливая давление и плавно сходя с ума от ощущений. Забывшись и чуть не отключившись, Ренджи крупно вздрогнул, когда Кучики распустил его хвост, снова крадя шнур. Волосы рассыпались по плечам и на лоб, почти скрывая обзор.  
— Когда я звал тебя в любовники, — шёпот на самое ухо отзывался где-то в районе паха, — думал, что всё будет так, как сейчас. Я хотел объездить тебя, как дикое животное. Обуздать и покорить себе, — Кучики прижимался губами к коже, щекотал дыханием, гладил по напряжённым бокам и ничего не делал, испытывая терпение.  
— Ну так вперёд, чего ждёте? — зарычал Ренджи чуть ли не в лицо своему господину. Не в силах ждать, он вскинул задом, пытаясь то ли насадиться, то ли скинуть с себя “ездока”. Кажется, член внутри него окреп ещё сильнее от проявления характера. — Не трахнете меня, я вас трахну!  
Непонятно, сработала угроза, или у Кучики кончилась выдержка, но Ренджи своё получил. Поначалу мерные, глубокие толчки, вынимающие всю душу своей неспешностью, сменились на быстрые и хаотичные. Не было никакой боли, только искры возбуждения и громкие рыки неудовлетворённости, когда Кучики толкался не под тем углом. Не сразу, но Ренджи понял, что бесят его нарочно, специально не дают и дразнят, чтобы он возмущённо бил кулаком по полу и сильнее выпячивал зад.  
— Трахните меня нормально! — потребовал он, изгибаясь в пояснице и заглядывая слишком довольному Кучики в лицо. — Какого, блять, хера?!  
— Попроси, как следует, — капитан крепче сжал его зад, не давая вырваться. И улыбался ещё так! Так! Ренджи опять зарычал от злости, а Кучики чуть ли не засиял, беся всё сильнее. — Попроси, Ренджи.  
— Да как?! — захотев возмутиться громче и свирепее, Ренджи только успел рот раскрыть, как получил тот самый толчок, который заставил забыть слова и недовольство. — Вот так, капитан, вот как вы сделали надо… Много-много раз… — опять снова распластался по полу, готовый принять всё, что дадут. Конечно, если это будет соответствующего качества, раз уж его учили быть избирательным. Пот со спины и лба катился градом, а колени уже ныли от напряжения.  
Кажется, Кучики внял его просьбам или просто пожалел, но таранил он Ренджи как следует: крепко, резко, от каждого толчка то ли выть хотелось, то ли материться в голос. Ренджи не отказывал себе в удовольствии, понося капитана на чём свет стоит и тяня слоги, когда становилось особенно хорошо. Поясница начинала неметь, плечи ныли, кожа горела. Больше неё горел только зад, который сминали жадные пальцы, который не привык к таким упражнения, который слишком непривычно реагировал на масло. Хотелось выть и уже кончить, оргазм уже подступал и готов был затопить Ренджи, но чудесное давление куда-то делось. Если до этого выть только хотелось, то после такой подлянки он натурально заскулил, обмякая всем телом. Давно такого разочарования от секса не ощущал…  
— Я только добавил масла, — успокоил его капитан, прильнув всем телом и поцеловав затылок.  
— Не мучайте… — за просьбу он заслужил ещё один поцелуй и продолжение, от которого кости выворачивало наружу.  
Просьбам вняли, Ренджи приподнялся, чтобы рука Кучики могла обхватить его за член и уже довести до конца. Пальцы двигались в такт толчкам, сжимали чуть сильнее чем надо, но буквально выжали оргазм, проворачивая в фарш то целое, что оставалось в Ренджи до этого момента. Долгожданная разрядка расслабила все мышцы, выгнала весь воздух из лёгких и сразу позволила вдохнуть полной грудью, затопила до макушки и свела судорогой пальцы ног. Кое-как пережив взрыв в голове и дождавшись, когда мысли улеглись на привычные места, Ренджи ощутил, как Кучики-сама неспешно дотрахивает его расслабленное тело, а потом изливается внутрь, сжимая за бока.  
— Хотите мне ребёнка заделать? — хрипло рассмеялся Ренджи, наслаждаясь весом крепкого тела на себе и горячим дыханием в волосах.  
— Как ты? — спросил Кучики через некоторое время. Вставать он не спешил, грея собой, и зачем-то мял синяки, которые сам же оставил.  
— Хорошо, что завтра выходной у меня, — Ренджи нескромно зевнул. — Мне понравилось, но уж простите, часто я такое повторять не смогу. Какой-то мазохизм. Думал, мозгами поеду.  
— Да ты уже, — заметил капитан, наматывая красные волосы на пальцы. В каком смысле, спросил Ренджи одним взглядом. — Совсем стыд потерял. Понимаю, что в любовных утехах не до манер, но всему есть предел. Столько брани я не слышал давно, знаешь, я даже усомнился на секунду в себе, когда ты наградил меня титулом “хитровыебанной паскуды”. Комплимент сомнительный независимо от ситуации, Ренджи, — может быть, если бы капитан не устраивал выговор таким уставшим и расслабленным тоном, Ренджи и поверил бы.  
— Думаете, Асаши вам не сможет после этого в лицо смотреть?  
Наблюдать, как на лице капитана расползается мучительный красный румянец, для Ренджи стало отдельным удовольствием. Справедливости ради, сам он своего слуги постарается лишний раз не видеть несколько ближайших дней. Зато вину за все непотребства можно было свалить на капитана со спокойной совестью. Особенно, когда он это позволял. Сегодня можно точно.  
— Я вас люблю, — Ренджи не удержался и подкинул дров. Правда игривое настроение вмиг схлопнулось, стоило встретиться со взглядом светлых глаз. Слишком серьёзное выражение лица, что-то не так. Ренджи встрепенулся и насторожился. — Я… мне не стоит говорить этого больше? — сердце неприятно кольнуло, но поделом. Зажрался. Забылся.  
В ответ Кучики непонятно покачал головой, встал сам и помог подняться. Как бы Ренджи не пытался понять, что случилось, подсказок никаких не получил: капитан помог одеться, погладил синяк на бедре и бросил короткое “прости”. До чего же странный вечер сегодня… Они обнялись, вернее Ренджи полез первым, а капитан не отказал.  
— Обещаю, больше не буду называть вас паскудой, — шутка вроде была неудачной, но гнетущую атмосферу разрядила.  
— Это будет великая милость с твоей стороны.  
— А как же без этого? Ведь вы меня своей сегодня как следует одарили!  
Получив гневный, но не такой тоскливый взгляд, Ренджи рассмеялся и пожелал спокойной ночи. Сам он спать пока не собирался, потому что чужая милость стекала по ногам и требовала смыть её как можно скорее. Но спасибо Кучики, все лишние мысли и сомнения он из Ренджи выбил, позволяя выспаться и действительно отдохнуть, а не крутить неудавшуюся попойку с друзьями в голове всю ночь.   
***

Тихий но настойчивый стук Тетсуро услышал далеко не сразу, нехотя открыл глаза и так же нехотя велел, чтобы входили, а то вылезать из-под одеяла ради ерунды не хотелось. Наверняка ведь служка прибежал по полной ерунде. Сев в постели, спал он головой ко входу, Тетсуро не сразу заметил, кто же к нему вошёл. Вынув из ушей восковые затычки, которые он приноровился делать, как дикарь поселился в поместье, Тетсуро развернулся к ночному посетителю и замер с раскрытым ртом. Рядом с его футоном уселся сам высокий господин! С привычно ровной спиной и постным лицом, но это всё, что было знакомого в нём. Одежда в несвойственном беспорядке, волосы без заколки и пригляда гребня, тонкий запах пота и ещё чего-то мускусного, Тетсуро догадывался чего, но продолжать мысль постыдился.  
— Бьякуя-сама, что-то случилось? — осипший от страха и сна голос подвёл. На высоком господине лица не было! Тетсуро помнил своего ещё юного воспитанника после смерти отца (смерть матушки почему-то так сильно его не тронула) и потом молодого мужчину после гибели супруги (о кончине деда и вовсе говорить не стоило), а потому испугался ещё сильнее. Неужели дикарь? Но эти двое уединялись наверху, что могло случиться за время их “развлечений”? Абараи не выдержал темпов и схватил сердечный приступ, померев на высоком господине? Вряд ли, вроде крепкий парнишка.  
— Как ни странно, всё идёт своим чередом. Если не учитывать некоторые факты неподвластные мне, можно сказать, что дела неплохи, — тон был привычно ровным, но такие неоднозначные речи Тетсуро от господина слышал редко. А уж оптимизм и чистый взгляд в ясное будущее из его уст и вовсе пугали похлеще всего остального. Вот чего-чего, а этого за Кучики Бьякуей не водилось с детства.  
— Вы пришли ко мне, чтобы разделить торжество? Или посоветоваться в планах, как не спугнуть небывалую удачу? — не высокий господин, а сплошные загадки. И всё равно жалко его! Вот что за потрясение упало на плечи, что самый несгибаемый человек промялся под грузом?  
— Я не знаю, зачем пришёл, — немного заторможено ответил Бьякуя-сама, так и не соизволив перевести взгляд на слугу. Как смотрел на полоску света на полу, так и глаз с неё не спускал. Слышать “не знаю” тоже было странно и непривычно. Если уж высокий господин и говорил так, то скорее имел в виду, что у него недостаточно фактов для вразумительного вывода или ситуация слишком переменчива. Сейчас же Тетсуро понимал, что Бьякуя-сама взаправду не знает. Или страшится знать.  
Встрепенувшись, что ведёт беседы так и не выбравшись из постели, что крайне неуважительно даже в такой нестандартной ситуации, Тетсуро откинул одеяло, поднялся на ноги и захлопотал по комнате, накидывая на плечи приличных одежд, приглаживая волосы и зажигая светильник. Бьякуя-сама суеты вроде как не замечал и всё сидел на пятках, как когда-то приучил его дед, считая что другие позы для отдыха главе клана не положены, разве если только он не при смерти. Что же его так выбило из привычной колеи? Разговорить Тетсуро не надеялся, да и не уверен, что ему стоило знать причины, поэтому решил позаботиться так, как заботился всю жизнь. Привычные вещи приводят разум в порядок быстрее, чем пустые разговоры.  
— Поднимайтесь, Бьякуя-сама, сходим в бани. Пар — он не только снаружи греет, но и изнутри тоже. Я возьму тот деревянный гребень, который вы в детстве любили, я сохранил его. Не бранитесь на старика, позволил себе слабость. Расчешу вам волосы, потру спинку, а потом поздний ужин устроим. Есть у меня в закромах чем вас угостить, берёг сласти на особенный случай… — Тетсуро мягко подхватил не сопротивляющегося господина под локоть, помогая подняться, ведя в сторону бань и увещевая по дороге. — Чай заварим, я побольше лаванды положу, чтобы вам спалось хорошо. Могу и сказку вам рассказать на сон грядущий, если захотите.  
Давно такого не было, но сердце Тетсуро стучало заполошно и тяжко, болело за выского господина. Снова он привиделся не взрослым зрелым мужчиной, а тем угловатым взбалмошным подростком, из которого Кучики Гинрей всячески пытался вылепить что-то под стать себе и в угоду клану. Получилось или нет, Тетсуро судить не спешил, память накрепко держала все своевольные поступки Бьякуи-самы. Лучше бы в своё время навалялся в грязных лужах и перебил всех павлинов с чужого двора, чем то, что было потом...   
— Сказку? Я по твоему кто? — неожиданное предложение отчасти вернуло господина к жизни. В лице он поменялся, но отрешённость сменилась крайней усталостью, да и болезненная бледность не прошла.  
— Ну да, ну да. Вы давно не ребёнок, вам теперь возвышенные истории да колкие анекдоты подавай, — сварливо покачал головой Тетсуро. — Только чем сказки хороши?  
— Чем? — непонимающе нахмурился Бьякуя-сама, покорно следуя в сторону бань.  
— У них всегда хороший конец, — вымахал вон какой, выше почти на голову, а вопросы прямиком из юности.  
— Тогда можно и сказку.


	18. Chapter 18

Форма стражи Кучики всё-таки была не такая удобная, как форма шинигами. В основном из-за щитков на руках и ногах, которые плохо гнулись и давили на кости, не давая вынести в приличной позе дольше десяти минут. Ренджи мучался и сидел на пятках уже битый час, выслушивая доклады: сейчас распинался какой-то мужчина в простых одеждах с узкими рукавами. Он рассказывал про яд, про кровь преступника и его личные вещи, про исследования и множественные опыты, которые он проводил и так, и эдак в надежде получить зацепку и найти улики. Пусто — вот краткий итог его долгой речи. Но только идиот (и Ренджи, конечно) вышел бы к клаве глана с таким важным делом, чтобы сказать, что ничего не нашёл, и уйти. Нет, каждый отчитывающийся пытался выставить себя не тупым неудачником, а очень старательным полезным человеком. Кучики-сама благосклонно позволял им это, поощряя болтовню молчанием и лёгкими кивками. Даже странно, ведь в отряде с солдатами он никогда не позволял лишних слов, требуя отчёта строго по делу. Наверно, очередные правила приличия, которые Ренджи не понимал.  
— На этом мой доклад окончен, — человек откланялся и вернулся на прежнее место.  
— Позвольте подытожить, — Миямото Кодзуми выдвинулся вперёд. Лицо у него было озабоченное, но сосредоточенное и серьёзное. — Наше расследование по поводу покушения на жизнь госпожи Асикаги Миноцуко и её подруги госпожи Кудзё Садако длилось почти три месяца, — для Ренджи как один день пролетели! Когда успели? — За этот безусловно долгий срок, — Миямото бросил взгляд на главу клана. Ренджи видеть эмоций Кучики-самы со своего места снизу и в стороне не мог, но по дрогнувшему лицу Миямото понял, что он недоволен. А чему радоваться? Пустоте? — нам удалось выяснить непростительно мало. Мы до сих пор точно не знаем, кто именно должен был жертвой яда. Нам не удалось выяснить ни личность убийцы, ни личность потенциальных нанимателей. Специфический яд своей дороговизной и редкостью может указывать на кого-то из знати, но круг подозреваемых всё равно слишком широк, чтобы делать хоть какие-то предположения. Из-за недостатка информации и невозможности её использовать следствие зашло в тупик.  
Ренджи обвёл глазами всю орду народа, что важно восседала в комнате Совета, и еле удержался от вздоха. Столько народу, важных шишек, учёных мужей и влиятельных особ, а толку ноль. Капитан Миямото выглядел поруганным и расстроенным, на сколько мог позволить себе эмоций в такой ситуации. Он не справился, но Ренджи не знал, кто бы мог сладить с таким загадочным делом. Тонкая ниточка вины неприятно дёргала где-то в боку: не растеряйся Ренджи, травитель был бы жив, смогли бы выяснить много больше, чем сейчас. Но сделанного не вернёшь, Кучики-сама запретил корить себя за это в одном из разговоров.   
— Что же получается? Мы оставим этот вопиющий случай просто так? — возмутился какой-то младший лейтенант. Звание его можно было понять по наплечникам цвета меди и зелёной накидке под доспехами. У капралов наплечники были бордовые, у сержантов — тёмного синего цвета, у лейтенантов — серебрянного, у капитанов — золотого. В страже имелись и другие отличия, но Ренджи наплечники нравились больше всего: их всегда держали ярко начищенными, а кузнецы даже рядовым изображали красивые цветы, птиц или просто узоры. Ему достались с соловьями на ветке! Среди прочих стражников и капралов Ренджи выделяла и бандана, которой он прикрыл волосы и татуировки. Не по форме, конечно, но капитан не возражал. Небось привык ещё с Готея.  
— Ваши предложения, — сухо обрубил лейтенант Симомура. Ох, жаль супруга не забрала у него брови…  
— У меня их нет, — честно признался младший лейтенант, заработав от какого-то старца Кучики укоряющий взгляд. — Но раз мы не можем воздействовать напрямую, стоит озаботиться предупредительными мерами. Усилить охрану, провести допросы слуг и нанятых работников, например. Госпожа Асикага чуть не погибла! С нашей стороны будет крайне оскорбительно бросить расследование и не защитить её честь.  
— Не менее оскорбительно обыскивать и допрашивать прислугу, — вмешался кто-то из подчинённой Кучики семье. — Если люди решат, что мы подозреваем их в таком тяжком преступлении, убегут сразу. И хорошо если просто прихватят на память какие-нибудь вещицы, а не будут трясти нашими секретами и просто неприглядными сторонами на каждом углу. Я бы советовал главе клана воздержаться от таких мер. Вряд ли они будут хоть сколько полезными.  
— Усиление охраны не пройдёт незамеченным ни для кого и породит больше волнений и сумятицы, — заметил Араки. — Да и против кого мы должны стоять? Неопределённость внесёт лишнее беспокойство, сейчас же порядок важнее всего.  
— Тогда почему не можем просто успокоиться? Убийца бросился на нож, следов найма мы не нашли. Почему мы не можем списать это на помутнение рассудка? — возразил один из Кучики. Видно было, что он не думает так и лишь выдвигает мысль на обсуждение, но некоторые согласно закивали. Ренджи с трудом помнил тот день, убийца что-то выговаривал ему, какой-то бред, который из-за нервов как следует запомнить не вышло. Вроде мужик был психом, но…   
— Дело в личности убийцы, — пояснил Миямото. — Если бы у него были личные мотивы, установить кто он и какое отношение имеет к семье Асикага не составило бы труда. Уволенный слуга, отвергнутый ухажёр, недовольный заказчик, просто сумасшедший сосед, на земли которого, как ему показалось, посягнули знатные господа. Но о личности мы не смогли выяснить ничего, хотя времени и ресурсов у нас в достаточном количестве. Сами понимаете, убийства просто так не случаются.  
Комната Совета тихо зашелестела разговорами и рукавами. Ренджи вздохнул и чуть сменил позу, чтобы потом не ковылять с отсиженной напрочь ногой. Его движение уловил Кучики-сама и посмотрел со своего трона (не меньше!) вопросительным и задумчивым взглядом. Выглядел он торжественно и угрожающе и всё из-за пьедестала: на возвышении трёх ступеней стоял стул без ножек, широкая сидушка, подлокотники и спинка затянули тёмной тканью, скупая резьба дерева красовалась состаренной позолотой, ткань обивки расшили узорами из герба клана Кучики. Громоздкая и вычурная вещица для сдержанного клана выглядела крайне нелепо, но трон стоял, а Кучики-сама на нём сидел чуть ли не по-варварски расслабленно. Красиво и очень необычно.  
— Что скажешь? — спросил у Ренджи глава клана довольно тихо и неприметно, но всё равно весь совет уставился на них. Да на кой Кучики-саме его мнение?! Вон целая орда умников сидит, пусть они и говорят!  
— У вас есть новости? Как себя чувствует госпожа Асикага? — искренне спросил Ренджи, беспокоясь за беременную женщину.  
— Весточки приходят не слишком часто, моя госпожа в добром здравии. В скором времени ожидается разрешение от бремени, — видимо Ренджи поменялся в лице, потому что Кучики-сама продолжил. — Не стоит волноваться, с ней в удалении находится хороший доктор.  
— Я слышал, что Абараи-сан не в восторге от нрава супруги нашего высоко господина, — зачем-то вслух сказал очередной советник, обращая на себя всё внимание и прекращая остальные разговоры.  
— У дамочки непростой характер, — пожал плечами Ренджи, — но потрави всех своевольных и несговорчивых, так никого и не останется. Меня бы первого и списали.  
— Поразительное нахальство! — всплеснул руками советник, видя, что глава клана любовника одёргивать не собирается. — Как вы можете говорить такое о супруге Кучики Бьякуи?! Да и просто о высокой благородной даме! Как вам наглости хватает произносить эти ужасные речи? Вас это не красит, Абараи-сан, да и наводит на определённые мысли.  
— Какие ещё мысли? — не понял Ренджи, но тон и намёк ему уже не понравились. Неужели из-за языка без костей на него повесят какую-то хрень, от которой потом не отмыться? Ох, уж лучше бы молчал… Дурень, какой он дурень!  
— Напомню, что в день покушения на мою дорогую супругу мой личный стражник не погиб лишь по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, — тон Кучики-самы был слишком холодным даже для него. С таким не то что не поспоришь, захочешь сбежать на другой конец Руконгая. Сквозь морозец, прошедший по коже, пробилось понимание на что старый мудень намекал. Вот скотина! И ладно Ренджи, он про себя много наслушался, но стал бы Кучики-сама к себе под бок непроверенного человека класть? — За Абараи Ренджи я ручаюсь лично. Конечно, если моя личность и моё слово стоит ещё хоть что-то. Вижу, что кособокие домыслы и неприглядные сплетни для некоторых стали большими авторитетами. В свою очередь задам вопрос: стоит ли считаться с мнением подобных людей? Надёжно ли оно? Надёжны ли такие люди?  
На этом совет и закончился. Сказать что-то вразумительное никто больше не решился, новых мыслей не принёс, а некоторые и вовсе хотели скорее сбежать от неуютного взгляда Кучики-самы. Ренджи мог понять, на кого глава клана смотрел по стремительно бледнеющим лицам и подрагивающим рукам. Не Ренджи винить их в трусости, он в первые годы службы по полчаса собирался с духом, чтобы прийти к начальству с докладом. Но домочадцы и советники могли бы и привыкнуть, дольше ведь знакомы.  
— Кучики-сама, извините, — Ренджи кое-как поднялся с места и поклонился. — Я опять наговорил лишнего… У вас будут проблемы из-за этого?  
— У меня? — удивился Кучики-сама, отмирая из глубокой задумчивости. — У меня проблем не будет, — он выделил слово “меня”, а у Ренджи зубы свело. Намёк понят. Подниматься со своего трона Кучики не торопился, обдумывая что-то тяжёлое и неповоротливое, он даже Ренджи не замечал и непонятно хмурился.  
— Мне так стыдно перед вами, — вздохнул Ренджи, не зная куда деваться от неловкости и своей глупости.  
— Расскажешь при случае, что сделал для Кару игрушку, — заключил Кучики-сама, немного оживая и поднимаясь на ноги. На нём было пять слоёв одежд красных и жёлтых тонов, и это только то, что Ренджи мог увидеть и посчитать, которые Кучики-сама поправил так легко и изящно, будто не таскал на себе килограммы шёлка и парчи. И даже ни одного залома не осталось! Если раньше Ренджи подозревал, что капитан Кучики идеален во всём и всегда, то, живя в поместье, убедился в этом много-много раз. Ни одного лишнего движения, слова, взгляда. Кучики-сама всегда был к месту, в отличии от Ренджи, который в обществе знати всё ещё чувствовал себя нелепым и не к месту, хотя уже мог спокойно причислять себя к их сословию.   
— Будто меня слушать будут теперь, — буркнул Ренджи, следуя за своим господином.  
— Смотря как расскажешь, — укорили его в ответ. Да уж, тут надо будет постараться и впечатлить всех дам, только в этот раз не татуировками или хамоватыми речами, а любовью к Кару. Должно получиться, ведь ребёнок ему действительно полюбился. — И не пой диферамбы моей супруге, будь добр. Раз уж ты высказал вслух своё не самое лучшее расположение, слов придерживайся. Если спросят, конечно.  
— Скажу, что вы меня наругали за длинный язык, и с темы сверну.  
Тихий их разговор по пути подальше от комнаты Совета и, как надеялся Ренджи, поближе к ужину, прервала дама Кучики. Ренджи видел её раньше, но имени так и не запомнил к своему стыду. Дама была бойкая, взрывной темперамент семьи под маской холодности не прятала и ни капли себя не стеснялась. Вот и сейчас она без тени сомнений подошла к главе клана, поклонилась и из-за веера с со снежными горами заговорила первой:  
— Дорогой брат Бьякуя-доно, — интересно сколько между ними стояло коленей и родственников? Ренджи знал, что у капитана, являвшегося представителем главной ветви семьи, кроме Рукии близких родственников не имелось. Семейное древо на стене в учебке в какой-то момент расщеплялось и распускало вевти слишком широко. Разглядывая постепенно убывающие имена в главной ветви, Ренджи всегда гадал насколько одиноко было Кучики-саме и его отцу. Они были единственными наследниками рода, а значит и ответственность лежала на них. У Гирея Кучики, деда Кучики Бьякуи, был брат, но погиб совсем молодым. Зато с престолонаследием всё понятно. — Большая часть нашей уважаемой семьи собралась в комнатах солнц, мы так ждём результатов совета. Но ни один из участников не пожелал поделиться хоть чем-то вне вашего присутствия. Прошу вас, дорогой брат, пощадите наши нервы, расскажите же, что произошло с вашей дорогой супругой?  
Комнатой солнц называли комнату, расписанную подсолнухами. Это была единственная зала, в которой художник расщедрился на позолоту на лепестках, поэтому стены в ясные дни горели и слепили сиянием отражённого солнца. Ренджи полюбил бы эти комнаты, но в них часто собирались урождённые Кучики со своей ближайшей свитой за разговорами, играми и чаем. Почему Кучики так мало пили? Ренджи видел краем глаза погреба с вином: хватит на четыре клана и ещё останется! Ради какого случая хранили? Может, на принятие Кару в семью хотя бы расщедрятся?  
— Конечно, Харуки-доно, — благосклонно согласился капитан. Точно! Кучики Харуки! — Семье положено знать о таких важных вещах. Возможно, вы или кто другой сможете увидеть то, что скрылось от моего предвзятого взгляда.  
— Боюсь, никому из нашей семьи не угнаться за вашим острым умом, — Харуки-сан сложила веер и снова поклонилась, принимая благосклонность. — Поспешу порадовать оставшихся в ожидании.  
Дама удалилась, придерживая длинный подол одежд, чтобы не навязывать своё общество уж слишком сильно, не надзирать над главой клана и не торопить присоединиться к семье своим присутствием. Бьякуя на секунду прикрыл глаза, давая себе передышку. Благо рядом был только Абараи, при которым проявлять некоторую слабость стало привычно и безопасно. Вот же неожиданность, подумал Бьякуя. Он нанимал Ренджи в качестве личного стражника, чтобы спугнуть потенциальных убийц от слишком наглых покушений на свою жизнь и только. И что в итоге? Бьякуя в компании Ренджи действительно чувствовал себя под приглядом, но не тем из детства, навязчивым и душным, которым его укутывали слуги и, в первую очередь, Гинрей. Рядом с Ренджи получалось дышать глубже и мыслить проще, а порой и вовсе не думать. Непозволительная роскошь для главы клана! Совершенно точно стоило показать Ренджи свою признательность за нежданную возможность. Но как? Только никаких признаний в романтических чувствах, решительно подумал Бьякуя. Вот это баловство точно ему не по рангу.  
— Мы сразу туда? — Ренджи кивнул в сторону, куда ушла Харуки-доно, прерывая размышления. Наверное, стоило бы переодеться: тяжёлые полуформальные одеяния с гербами вкупе с безрадостными новостями родственники могли бы расценить как не самый хороший знак для клана. Вообще так и и было, но Бьякуя не желал ни нагнетания, ни пустых сплетен. Он сам не знал чего и откуда ждать, лишь ощущая неприятную щекотку предчувствия в затылке. — А можно переодеться? Я не привык к этой форме, неудобно…   
Ренджи действительно в первый раз оделся в полную форму стражи Кучики, блестел начищенными щитками и выглядел бы совсем грозно, имей при себе ещё мечи. Но даже без оружия он выглядел внушительно, с убранными волосами, хмурым взглядом (наверняка устал от официоза Совета, как уставал от капитанских собраний в Готее) и широкими плечами. Передумав менять наряды, не девицы же они на выданье, Бьякуя качнул головой и двинулся в сторону комнат солнц. Сегодня ночью он лично разоблачит Ренджи от формы, а прежде как следует налюбуется. Может даже позволит себе вина чуть больше, чем обычно. Желание напиться накатывало в последнее время не вовремя и не к месту, когда же время находилось — пропадало желание.  
— Неприлично заставлять ждать такое количество людей, — почти вся главная семья со свитой в сборе. Не хватало лишь нескольких мужчин, что были в отъезде, и Рукии, которая в большим удовольствием проводила время в отряде, чем в поместье. Наверное, правильным решением будет велеть оставаться в Готее. В конце концов ей есть чем занять вечера. Надо выкроить время и посетить её в тринадцатом отряде, узнать прогресс.   
— Угу, особенно, если они все Кучики, — буркнул Ренджи и привычно затопал пятками под доскам чуть позади, оглашая присутствие своего господина таким интересным образом. В отряде он подобным не болел. Забавно. А может быть его так сильно раздражало поместье со всеми его обитателями, что не скрывать негативного настроя не выходило? Бьякуя его понимал. До тех пор, пока он не стал главой клана, бесился не меньше.  
За время совета Бьякуя успел устать от публики и обращённых к нему вопросительных лиц, но мысленно попросил себя потерпеть ещё немного. Перед семьёй стоило объясниться. Кто, если не он? Многочисленные родственники и свита слушали с озабоченными и настроженными лицами, не спеша высказываться, охать от негодования или качать головами. Речь вышла недолгой, сообщать было нечего, разве что радовать, что его госпожа сейчас в безопасности и полном здравии, как и наследники. Наговаривать же на кого-то или делать пустые предположения, чтобы убить время и почесать языком было не в его духе. Бьякуя опустился на подушку и умолк в ожидании. На глаза попалась Кучики Мидори, сидящая совсем рядом, а значит слова стоило приберечь для разговора с ней.  
— Неужели наёмника так и не получится найти? — с возмущением спросила Харуки-сан. — Кто-то угрожает нашей семья, а у нас связаны руки!  
— Сожалею, госпожа Харуки-сан, — вздохнул Миямото, по привычке устроившийся чуть в отдалении от всех. — Все мы негодуем, что негодяю не воздастся по заслугам, но поделать с этим ничего не можем. Кто бы не задумал убийство и каковы бы ни были его мотивы, спланировал он всё самым лучшим образом.  
— Позор страже, — обрубила Харуки-сан, махнув веером будто мечом.  
— Покорно прошу простить меня, госпожа Харуки-сан, — Миямото прижал руку к сердцу и склонился. — Я ещё господину Гинрею-саме поклялся служить во благо семьи до последнего вздоха, а теперь будто предаю и его, и клятву. Мне невыразимо стыдно, я даже не вправе просить прощения, раз не смог помочь семье в такой опасный момент.  
— Извинения тут ни к чему, — чуть повысив голос прервал его Бьякуя, раздражаясь на пустопорожнюю болтовню. — И вины капитана Миямото здесь нет. Ситуация крайне… неоднозначная. Призываю всех смотреть шире. Охотясь за тлёй, богомол не видит позади себя воробья.   
Призвав к благоразумию, Бьякуя глупо понадеялся, что хоть от одного члена семьи поступит хотя бы одна стоящая мысль, но слова главы клана будто упали в бездну чужих домыслов. В этот раз его престарелый дядюшка Кучики Яо взял слово и уж лучше бы молчал. Сухим пальцем он указал на Ренджи, стоящего у входа в комнаты и подпирающего стенную балку плечом:  
— Если бы он не дал убийце броситься на меч, расследование не зашло в тупик, — теперь на мрачного Ренджи, который такого обвинения явно не ожидал, смотрели все присутствующие.  
— И тогда вместо него на меч насадилась бы влюблённая в убийцу девица, — бросил он, подбираясь, но позу не меняя.  
— И ладно! Кому нужна эта служанка? — дядюшка Яо раздражённо махнул рукавами. Он, как один из старших здравствующих ныне Кучики, придерживался традиций крепче прочих, порой перегибая палку. Без рода — не жалко. Такая философия Ренджи по вкусу не пришлась, он поморщился, но промолчал. Правда, кто-то из впечатлительных дам охнул от неожиданной жестокости. Краем глаза Бьякуя уловил, как Рей прикрыла рот ладонью от неприятного удивления. До чего чувствительная душа...  
— Думаю, убийца бы нашёл другой способ закончить жизнь и всё равно наёмника не выдал, — возразил Миямото. Бьякуя мысленно с ним согласился.  
— А может этот дикарь нарочно убил его? Без сожалений и угрызений совести умертвил своего подельника, чтобы не выдал ни словом, ни знаком? — дядюшка Яо продолжал потрясать пальцем, не желая менять ни жертву, ни тему.  
— Позвольте спросить, на кой мне убивать госпожу Асикагу? — на грани вежливости прорычал Ренджи, выпрямляясь и скрещивая руки на груди. — Да я тогда её едва знал! А до этого и о существовании не подозревал!  
— Вот сам и ответил на свой вопрос, дикарь, — высокомерно улыбнулся дядюшка и обратился к семье, не считая нужным пояснять что-то недостойному на него даже смотреть, что уж говорить, безродному варвару. — Он узнал, что у главы клана есть сиятельная супруга Миноцуко-сама, прекрасная лицом, душой и талантами, и немедля возревновал. Низменное чувство быстро поселилось и укрепилось в этом мелочном корыстном человеке. Чтобы найти яд и подложить его в удачный момент много ума не надо, справится и такое неотёсанное существо, как это, — дядюшка брезгливо махнул рукавом в сторону бледного от гнева Абараи. Хорошо, что контроля Ренджи хватало сдерживать духовную ауру, иначе большая часть комнаты немедленно потеряла бы сознание.   
В бешенстве пребывал не только он. Бьякуя замер с прямой спиной, оглядывая начавшихся перешёптываться родственников тяжёлым взглядом. Неважно, поверил кто-то в старческий бред или нет, Бьякуя не желал, чтобы о его любовнике ходили подобные разговоры:  
— Вы сомневаетесь в моих решениях, дорогой дядя? — повышать тон не хотелось и не пришлось. От вопроса замерли все.  
— У меня нет ни единого сомнения ни в тебе, ни в твоих решениях, дорогой Бьякуя, — смягчился дядюшка Яо, будто разговаривал с малолетним ребёнком, а не с главой клана. Да, возраст стоило уважать, но лишь если за ним стояла хоть капля мудрости. — Но не отказывай мне в желании усомниться в твоём ручном дикаре. Никто из нас прежде не видел и не слышал про этого Абараи Ренджи. Ты опять притащил оборванца с улицы, умыл и пригрел. Хисану мы простили тебе, как каприз юности. Всем кружила голову весна. Рукия-доно стала ценным членом семьи и замечательно вписалась в клан. А что же вот он? — дядюшка кивнул на Ренджи с самым благостным выражением лица, а Бьякуя еле терпел старшего родственника. — Только появился в клане, как чуть не случилась беда. Странное совпадение, не находишь? Я не спорю, что со своей стороны ты поступил совершенно правильно, дорогой Бьякуя. К чему интрижки на стороне, если можно сделать всё благообразно и согласно правилам? Никто из нас не собирается тебя стыдить за любовника, обычное дело… Я лишь призываю крепко задуматься, не аукнется ли твоё слепое доверие?  
Отповедь получилась на славу. Дядюшка будто готовился и прошёлся по больным местам, удачно нажимая и не давая собраться с мыслями. Внутри горела чистая ярость, снаружи сковало льдом обязательств и долга. Если Бьякую не прикочит неизвестный наёмник, милый родственники замечательно справятся и без него. Более изощрённых пыток, чем разбор “ошибок” двадцать восьмого главы клана Кучики придумать было сложно. Скопилось таких на не слишком долгий срок Бьякуи немного, но каждая как на подбор. Обсуждения и перемывания костей растянулись на годы. Впрочем, в Бьякуе всегда теплилась страсть к широким жестам и неразумному размаху, которые пока укротить не удалось.  
— Будь я слеп и доверчив, как вам мнится, дорогой дядюшка, вряд ли бы мой ручной дикарь был первым, кто решил бы воспользоваться этим, — скупо выдал Бьякуя, ненадолго умолкая, но и жестом не давая другим слова. Спасибо, наслушался. — Клан процветает, никто, даже служки, не испытывают ни нужды, ни страха. Это благо воспринимается, как само собой разумеющееся. Все мы рады пожинать плоды чужой работы. Но, стоило тени беды набежать на клан, как все те, кто вчера улыбался, сегодня забывают благодарность и отворачиваются, — говорить получалось совсем плохо, рот почти окаменел не слушался, а от того каждое слово из-за стараний выходило необычайно чётко и резко. — Мою дорогую беременную супругу попытались отравить. Чудовищное преступление осталось без воздаяния, нам бы впору объединиться перед угрозой. Но вместо этого вы, дорогой дядюшка, решили внести смуту и раздор, сомневаясь в моей разумности. В ваших обвинительных речах нет ни здравого смысла, ни доказательств, только домыслы и нелепые фантазии, которые опровергать я считаю для себя недостойным и пустым занятием. Чего вы добиваетесь своими оскорбительными словами? Я для вас более не авторитет? Вы хотите, чтобы и другие члены семьи сомневались во мне? Зачем вы вносите смуту? Зачем ставите под вопрос мои опыт, ум и знания? К чему вам это, дорогой дядюшка? Может вы знаете более, чем я или кто-то ещё здесь? Так поделитесь, иначе ваши слова я сочту личным оскорблением.  
Будь они в Готее, Бьякуя давно бы вызвал старика на честный поединок и истёр в пыль, но с кровным родственником приходилось распинаться и объясняться. Если старик ляпнет ещё хоть одно бездумное слово, Бьякуя вышлет его даже дальше, чем запрятал Асикагу, в такую глушь, что без трёх проводников не найдёшь. Да, голова останется на плечах, но изнеженному аристократу в удалении, в лишениях и скудности жить вряд ли понравится. За плевок в лицо можно было бы придумать что-то и более изощрённое, но сейчас было не до успокоительных фантазий.  
— Как ты смеешь подозревать меня в неверности семье?! — возмутился дядюшка, повышая голос и пошатываясь как от удара.  
— Вы так рьяно бросились обвинять моего любовника, будто хотели отвести внимание с вас на более удобную и беззащитную жертву. Его слово против вашего ничего не стоит, — продолжал гнуть своё Бьякуя, успокаивая себя разглаживанием складки на длинном рукаве. Он бы и не хотел подозревать дядюшку ни в чём, но вслух приходилось считать иначе. Ренджи было необходимо отбить немедленно, никакой ауры предателя или ревница вокруг виться не должно было. Неотёсанный, грубый, неприемлимый — да; неверный, хитроумный — ни в коем случае.  
— Жертва, тоже скажешь! — дядюшка презрительно фыркнул и вернул самообладание, быстро отговариваясь. — Я лишь указал на совпадение, обвинять твоего дикаря в преступлении я не собираюсь. Такое простое существо выдало бы себя в тот же день… Возможно, его появление в поместье привлекло чьи-то неравнодушные взгляды и мысли? А может и вправду до крайности нелепое совпадение. Но ты прав, дорогой Бьякуя, что сейчас нашей семье стоит сплотиться и держаться вместе, чтобы не допустить очередной попытки невидимого убийцы свести счёты с кланом. Думаю, все мало мальски необычные и невписывающиеся мелочи и события должны быть преданы огласке и обсуждению. На какое-то время нашей семье придётся разделить все личные тайны друг друга, чтобы упредить удар.  
— Как видите, у меня от клана секретов нет, — Бьякуя склонил голову, скрывая распирающее удовольствие, что дядюшка всё-таки пошёл на попятную, перестав болтать то, о чём не сведует. Напряжение постепенно отступало, а неприятное молчание, что не решались нарушить остальные постепенно заполнилось несмелыми разговорами и хоть каким-то движением.   
— Если позволите мне вставить краткую ремарку, — заговорил Миямото, опять кланяясь и обращаясь сразу ко всем, снова концентрируя внимание в одной точке. — Мне бы очень хотелось вступиться за Абараи Ренджи и, не скрою, защитить и свою репутацию тоже. Все люди, поступающие на службу в клан, проверяются самым тщательным образом. Я бы ни за что не позволил испортить репутацию семьи Кучики недостойными наёмными работниками. Именно поэтому я готов поручиться за Абараи Ренджи и его репутацию и отвечать за его нечистые помыслы и поступки лично, — он снова поклонился. — Надеюсь, моё слово успокоит вас, уважаемый Яо-сан, и всех, кто пребывал в сомнениях и раздумьях.  
Что Кучики-сама вступится за него, Ренджи ожидал и знал, пускай они об этом не разговаривали вслух. Уверенность, что, как минимум, в присутствии капитана Ренджи нельзя будет безнаказанно поносить и клеймить за выдуманные грехи, сидела внутри крепко и сегодня не пошатнулась. Слова старика задели и возмутили, а ещё расстроили. Ренджи служил в Готее верой и правдой, защищал и хранил покой этих людей, а в ответ что? Сморщенные лица и мелочные обвинения в какой-то чуши! В каком смысле, они не знали ничего об Абараи Ренджи? Кто за эти аристократические жопы воевал против Айзена? Да Ренджи до сих пор в кошмарах снилось, как сумасшедший арранкар лопает ему печень и почки просто из развлечения! Знал бы, что получит за геройство, подумал бы тысячу раз, стоило ли вообще ввязываться в ту заварушку (конечно, стоило, но обида сейчас играла ярче здравого смысла, да и войну заварушкой называть было странно).  
Тихо пройдя по периметру комнаты, обходя ширмы и раскидистые подолы чужих одежд, Ренджи подсел к Миямото, до которого многим не стало дело, только он закончил речь. Сейчас сливки клана судачили кто о чём и не спешили обращать внимание на Ренджи, опасаясь гнева Кучики-самы, который сидел мрачнее тучи. Вернее, сидел он с обычным ничего не выражающим лицом, но аура вокруг него вилась убийственная, лучше лишний раз не давать повода. Шинигами шестого отряда прекрасно знали, как бывает больно попасть под горячую руку капитану: меч он понимал редко, но хватало едких слов или давления духовной силы. Ренджи тоже знал, наизусть вызубрил ещё в начале службы лейтенантом, и не только дожил до сего дня, да ещё и удостоился великой милости на регулярной основе щупать капитанскую задницу.   
— Спасибо, что тоже вступились, — искренне поблагодарил Ренджи. — Я не ожидал… ни обвинений, ни вашего заступничества. Неужели, я так не нравлюсь этим людям, что они готовы на меня любой грех повесить?  
— Как и было сказано, я защищал и свою честь тоже, — хитро улыбнулся Миямото, качая головой. — Меня задела несправедливость… не смог промолчать. Обвинения против вас абсурдны и лишь отвлекают от настоящего преступника.   
— О, значит мне повезло… — уверенность капитана Миямото ободрили и разогнали тучи. Ренджи неловко улыбнулся, не зная как отблагодарить и смущаясь. Помолчав недолго, он перевёл разговор на другую тему. — Получается, вы служили ещё при Кучики Гинрее? Это он назначил вас капитаном?  
— Капитаном я стал при ныне здравствующем главе клана, — Миямото повёл рукой в сторону Кучики-самы, сел удобнее и чуть подался к Ренджи, чтобы не делиться рассказом с другими и не напрягать голос. — Предыдущий глава, Гинрей-сама, заметил в бродяжке с улицы, который дрался в переулке с толпой других бродяжек, потенциал. Сначала я ходил в слугах, помогал на дворе или кухне, а когда пришло время встал в ряды новобранцев. Военное дело меня привлекало поболее, чем заготовка дров или натирание половых досок до блеска. Потом оказалось, что у меня есть некоторые способности, которые клану Кучики пришлись по душе и пригодились. При Гинрее-саме я успел дослужиться до лейтенанта, чин мне жаловал именно он.  
Разговоры о возрасте и прожитых летах в Сообществе Душ почти не велись. Зачем, если бытие любого может длиться сотнями лет? Ренджи прежде не особо различал, кто старше, а кто младше, если это не было очевидно. Например, как с Хисаги-саном, который был семпаем в Академии, или капитаном Кёраку, которого ставили в пример всем студентам в той же Академии. Ренджи знал, что Кучики-сама старше его, но на сколько именно, представлял слабо, а сейчас он присмотрелся и понял, что между ним и Миямото была пропасть не меньше сотни с лишним лет!Получается капитан Миямото старше Кучики-самы… И он с Ренджи вот так легко разговаривает! Это простое происхождение сказывалось?  
— Ого… — Ренджи раскрыл рот от неожиданной новости. Он и не думал, что чин и доброе имя можно получить честной работой, а не только по праву рождения. Подозревал, но на примеры не натыкался. Значит ли, что его тоже когда-нибудь примут при должном старании и упорстве? Ренджи и ждать умел, и упрямства у него не занимать. Наивная надежда, что когда-нибудь к нему будут относиться не как к любовнику, а достойному человеку обрадовала неприлично сильно.   
— Теперь понимаете, что я не мог не заступиться за человека такого же, как и я? Со мной происходили похожие истории, правда не с такими мрачными обстоятельствами, но всегда находился человек, готовый вступиться за мою честь. Сегодня я решил, что долг отплатить должен, пускай и не напрямую.  
— Вы действительно благородный человек, — Ренджи восхитился бескорыстностью и честностью, проникаясь ещё больше симпатией к капитану, который изначально по сердцу не пришёлся. Правильно говорят, что первое впечатление обманчиво.   
Продолжить беседу дальше не вышло: Кучики-сама поднялся и направился в сад в компании Кучики Мидори. С той самой, которая застукала их в кабинете за неприличными делами. Интересно, теперь-то она поняла, кто был под Ренджи в тот вечер? Лучше бы нет, а то смотреть ей в глаза, да и всем Кучики, станет совсем тяжко. Попрощавшись с Миямото, Ренджи вышел следом за господином, охранник он или кто, тем более времена явно не спокойные. Кучики-сама отработанным за годы службы жестом велел держаться на расстоянии и следить, чтобы о беседу не грели уши посторонние. Забравшись на крышу павильона, Ренджи обвёл глазами сад, который в этой части поместья зарос какой-то не слишком высокой полевой травой, а заботливые слуги выложили каменные дорожки. Красиво и всё как на ладони.  
Высокие господа неспешно нарезали круги по саду, переговариваясь так тихо и скупо, что даже ветер не доносил обрывков речи. Тихушничали… Ренджи воспользовался одиночеством и с удовольтсвием широко зевнул во весь рот, вдыхая побольше вечернего свежего воздуха. Размяться бы, а не просиживать на всех этих невнятных сборищах, где Ренджи ещё и поносят на все лады. И не только его: кто бы мог подумать, что Кучики-саме тоже достанется? Старик Яо таким пренебрежительным тоном отзывался о покойной Кучики Хисане, что у Ренджи мурашки по рукам побежали. О Рукии он отзывался на порядок лучше, назвал “полезной”. Значит, Хисана-сан клану была не нужна, и поэтому с ней обошлись так жестоко и холодно? За несчастную женщину стало обиднее, чем за себя! Ренджи хотя бы мог защититься, что словами, что делом, да и уйти тоже сможет, не пропадёт, а у той бедняжки и не было ведь ничего, кроме супруга и чувства вины.   
Мельком блеснула крамольная мысль, что Хисана-сан вышла за Кучики-саму из расчёта, что он найдёт сестру. А может её и вовсе не спрашивали, чего она там хочет… Ренджи вздрогнул и мотнул головой, боясь думать дальше. Нехорошо это! У такого благородного человека, как капитан Кучики, не могло быть таких ужасных душевных порывов. С Ренджи он ведь достойно себя ведёт? Значит с беззащитной женщиной всё было в сто раз благороднее и приличнее! Окинув видимый кусок сада намётанным взглядом, Ренджи уставился на прямую спину капитана: он шёл заложив руки за спину, привычно мало говорил и изредка кивал. Кучики Мидори тоже давно рассказ закончила, поэтому они прогуливались в вечерних сумерках, пока слуги не успели зажечь фонари. Ну просто картинка из романа! Не то чтобы Ренджи прочитал много таких, но несколько пролистал из любопытства: не понравилось.   
Парочка раскланялась, а Ренджи спрыгнул с крыши, скользя по воздуху и приземляясь аккурат рядом с капитаном. Кажется, он был ещё мрачнее, чем до разговора.  
— Идём. С делами на сегодня покончено.  
Радоваться вслух Ренджи не стал, у него настроение было не многим лучше, чем у Кучики-самы. Досталось им обоим сегодня знатно. Кто бы мог подумать, что дорогие родственники могут так полоскать и клевать своего же? После такого неплохо было бы помыться как следует, чтобы чужая грязь не прилипла. Ренджи молча шагал следом за капитаном, тихо вздыхал и мечтал о чашечке тёплого вина на ночь и такой же тёплой постели. День выдался совсем безрадостным, лечь спать и закончить со всеми неприятными мыслями на сегодня. Ну серьёзно, нахрена Ренджи убивать Асикагу?! Какая ещё ревность?! Нет, ну, немножечко есть, но не так что отравить. И если бы Ренджи действительно вздумал кого убить, так о яде даже и не подумал: вызвал бы на поединок, а там уж противник пенял бы на себя. Что уж говорить о том, что руку на женщину он себе в жизни не позволил бы поднять! Он даже в детстве девчонок не колошматил, и даже если они претендовали на его воду или ночлег.   
— Тетсуро, помоги мне раздеться, — с порога приказал Кучики-сама, стоило ступить на террасу их корпуса.  
— Конечно, господин, пройдёмте, — старик уловил плохое настроение и жестом велел Асаши, который встречал их тоже, присоединиться. — Ренджи, не отставай.   
Удивляться сил не осталось. Вряд ли Кучики-сама хотел, чтобы Ренджи посмотрел, как его переодевают. Без лишних слов в одну из комнат набилось аж четыре человека: капитан встал чуть в стороне и раскинул руки в стороны, Тетсуро и Асаши кружили вокруг него, распутывая мудёрные узлы парадных одежд, Ренджи уселся рядом, чтобы неспешно освободиться от мешающей защиты. Он так увлёкся щитками на ногах, что не сразу понял возмущение Тетсуро:  
— Господин, к чему это? — старик остановился и поморщился. Асаши замер, стоя на коленях, и будто пытаясь отдышаться. Только через секунду Ренджи понял, что капитан накинул барьер: широкий, охватывающий не одну комнату, а сразу несколько, чтобы избежать излишней концентрации духовной силы. Но всё равно обычной душе было тяжко от такого давления.  
— Сегодня, не позднее как час назад, я переговорил с моей дорогой родственницей Кучики Мидори. Разговор этот не содержал в себе ничего приятного и хоть сколько утешающего, — витиевато и раздражённо заговорил Кучики-сама, буравя взглядом стену. — Думаю, все мы, кроме Асаши, помним, как она в ночи пыталась пробраться в мой кабинет за некими документами. Она случайно увидела дарительные бумаги на землю и рисовые поля. Имён там не стояло, свиток являл собой лишь некую заготовку, но Мидори-сан выяснила, что обозначенные земли принадлежат клану Кучики. Более того, они сейчас в пользовании наших дальних родичей, у которых и в планах не было передавать эти земли. Права действовать в обход меня у них тоже нет, — Кучики-сама раздражённо дёрнул рукавом, злясь ещё сильнее. — Мидори-сан убедилась в этом лично и поспешила сообщить мне сегодня, понимая, что это совсем не недоразумение или шутка.   
— На этих землях есть что-то важное или ценное? — удивился Ренджи.  
— Плодородная почва и одно поселение крестьян, не более, — скупо ответил Кучики-сама, злясь ещё больше.   
— Тогда может госпожа Мидори увидела шаблон или образец договора? Знаете, как у нас в отряде есть пустые формы всех обращений и докладов, — снова попробовал Ренджи, уже понимая, что оправдание крайне слабое.  
— Кто-то продаёт семью Кучики, — хмуро, зло и твёрдо сказал Асаши, озвучивая то, о чём Ренджи боялся думать. Предатель! В самом центре семьи, раз имеет доступ к бумагам и высшему окружению. Неужели это он хотел отравить Асикагу? Чтобы ослабить клан и нагнать страху? Вот тварь! А как его найти? Не подозревать же всех подряд?  
— Будьте осторожны, — ответил Кучики-сама, выдыхая и давая беспокойству проявиться на лице. — Как бы ни было прискорбно, но я не знаю, что будет дальше. Чужие планы скрыты от меня туманом войны, который мои пустые догадки и предположения не развеют. В нынешнем нашем положении мы можем только ждать, внимательно смотреть по сторонам и слушать больше, чем говорить.  
Неуютная неприятная тишина повисла в комнате на долгие минуты, Ренджи не знал о чём думать, а в голове навязчиво крутилась фраза Мадараме-семпая, что Ренджи вляпался в дерьмо. Тогда он на друга обиделся, а теперь думал проставиться за прозорливость. Нет, страшно не было, Ренджи не из пугливых, но кажется кусок оказался больше, чем он мог проглотить. Думал ли Ренджи, что заступая на роль любовника под прикрытием стражника, он окажется втянут в клановый переворот? Неа, даже предположить не мог. И что теперь? Кого захотят убить следующим? Ренджи поймал внимательный взгляд серых глаз и решил, что от капитана теперь и шагу лишнего не сделает. Делом чести будет отплатить за великую милость, что даровал ему Кучики-сама практически просто так. Если что-то случится, Ренджи себе не простит.  
— Усвойте, я говорю вслух лишь потому что знаю, что мои слова не уйдут дальше, — доверяет, подумал Ренджи и подавил глупую неуместную улыбку. Он тоже доверял.  
— Конечно, господин, — Тетсуро вежливо поклонился.  
— Разумеется, господин, — Асаши аж стукнулся лбом об пол, так распереживался.  
Ренджи кивнул и получил короткий кивок в ответ. Капитан быстрым движением снял барьер и без слов велел продолжать разоблачать его от тяжёлых официальных одежд. По его примеру все так продолжили молчать, отягощённые серьёзными мыслями. После таких новостей не до пустых разговоров, даже Ренджи это понимал. После капитана он позволил и себе помочь с формой, а после завалился спать без ужина, бань и лишних размышлений. Что бы в клане не творилось, в отряде завтра появиться надо и желательно во время и в рабочем состоянии.   
*** 

Когда-то давно служба в Готее Бьякую раздражала. Каждый день наблюдать неотёсанность безродных шинигами; регулярные попытки научить их не только держать меч, но и быть достойным его; просто необходимость ходить на работу регулярно и без отлыниваний. Свою бытность лейтенантом Бьякуя почти полностью выкинул из головы за ненадобностью, сжал до сухого остатка опыта командования отрядом и управления хозяйственной частью. Капитаном он стал одновременно вместе с принятием бремени главы клана, а потому возненавидел отряд ещё сильнее: не до него было, честное слово. Не успел Бьякуя обвыкнуться и смириться, как ему подсунули рыжее недоразумение в качестве лейтенанта, тренировки терпения и ещё одного повода для злости. Кажется, Ренджи тогда доставалось знатно и по любому поводу… Не так уж Абараи был плох, каким Бьякуя его выставлял, кипятясь из-за любой оплошности (ведь Ренджи можно было и ошибаться и быть неидеальным в отличии от).  
Сейчас служба успокаивала. Бьякуя почти с извращённым удовольствием сводил куски квартальной сметы и выписывал иероглифы, позволяя цифрам и расчётам вытеснить все остальные мысли. Бумаги установленной формы, чёткие инструкции и сроки, выверенное годами расписание, никаких импровизаций. Чудесное ощущение рутины немного приводило в порядок вторую часть жизни, в которой творился хаос. Иначе и не назвать: всепоглощающая неразбериха без конца и края, к тому же крайне опасная в своей непредсказуемости. Бьякуя поспешил свернуть поток мыслей к более простым вещам, как расход форменных хакама за отчётный год. Выходило, что в среднем один солдат изнашивал два хакама в год. Интересно, от неумелости или бьющего через край энтузиазма? А может кто подворовывал? Или особо неловкий солдат создавал дефицит сразу за всех?  
— Капитан! Срочное задание! — Ренджи ворвался в кабинет после формального стука, отпуская из сжатого кулака Адскую бабочку.  
Отложив кисть, чтобы не наделать клякс, Бьякуя подставил палец и счёл послание. Пустой в семнадцатом районе, быстрый, сильный, полуразумный и забредший в деревню. В распоряжении было сказано, что уровня лейтенанта хватит для нейтрализации угрозы, а отряда из трёх человек для подстраховки и оказания первой помощи пострадавшим жителям. Из первого отряда часто приходили довольно чёткие указания; благодаря хитроумным сканерам и уловителям духовных сил о вторжениях, прорывах и численности врагов удавалось узнать кратно больше, чем просто столкнувшись лбами. И всё равно Бьякую что-то смутило, предчувствие или подозрение.  
— Я тоже пойду, — Бьякуя спрятал бабочку под ворот косоде и поднялся с места.  
— Надо ли?.. — нахмурился Ренджи. — Я справлюсь, капитан, вы же знаете.  
— Знаю, — благосклонно кивнул Бьякуя и сразу соврал, чтобы не растягивать беседу, сейчас не до лишних слов. — Не отказывай мне в поводе для небольшой прогулки, — наверное, не стоило брать такой лёгкий тон, но Ренджи посмотрел на заваленный бумагами стол и понимающе кивнул. — Поспешим.  
В сопровождение Ренджи дёрнул первых попавшихся под руку солдат, особо не разбирая, кого стоит взять. Наверное, решил, что раз капитан с ними, значит можно не волноваться об исходе. В чём-то он был прав, Бьякуя подстраховал бы в любом случае, но привычная безалаберность ещё больше раздразнила плохое предчувствие. Что же не так? Бьякуя пока не понимал, но спокойно выдвинулся в сторону цели, переходя на широкие прыжки сначала по крышам Готея, а потом и просто по воздуху. На подступах к семнадцатому району Бьякуя вынул бабочку, чтобы сверить направление и не плутать между одинаковыми деревеньками в поисках нужной. Главной приметой был сосновый бор и большой ремесленный двор по изготовлению повозок и карет, бабочка довольно точно указывала направление, не сбиваясь на похожие ориентиры.  
— Капитан Кучики! Капитан Кучики! — обеспокоенный голос приближался с каждой секундой. Бьякуя обернулся на шум и увидел запыхавшегося испуганного шинигами, который явно давно пытался нагнать их группу. Он поклонился, так и не отдышавшись толком. — Срочная бабочка от первого отряда! Нужна ваша поддержка! Тринадцатый отряд! — кое-как выговорив самое важное он протянул свою адскую бабочку. — Она не нашла вас отряде, поэтому послали меня.  
Пропустив последние объяснения мимо ушей, Бьякуя принял насекомое, считывая информацию:  
— Почему мою сестру послали на такую опасную миссию? И почему её отряду не обеспечили достойную поддержку? — холодно и недовольно выговорил он посыльному, злясь. Бьякуя доверял Укитаке-сану, именно поэтому он отдал сестру под его крыло и присмотр. На какие ещё безрассудные миссии её отправляли, оставляя Бьякую в неведении? — И почему вы бросились за помощью ко мне? Неужели не было никого ближе?  
— Простите, я лишь посыльный! — рядовой снова согнулся в поклоне, не выдерживая чужого гнева.   
Очень хотелось хорошенько расспросить этого шинигами, кто именно его послал и от кого бабочка, но в разговор вмешался Ренджи, сбивая с мысли:  
— Что-то с Рукией? — он уставился на бабочку с неподдельной тревогой, чуть ли не кидаясь её немедленно отобрать и самому всё узнать.  
— Её с отрядом послали отловить пустого на севере Руконгая, но что-то пошло не так. Рукия с солдатами оказалась в ловушке, первый отряд требует оказать ей немедленную поддержку и, желательно, сохранить пустого для предстоящих экспериментов, — быстро объяснил Бьякуя, передавая бабочку обеспокоенному Ренджи.  
— Зараза! В совсем противоположном направлении от нас! — раздосадованно рыкнул он. — Зато понятно, почему зовут вас. с вашим уровнем кидо можно будет поймать пустого… Капитан, пожалуйста, можно я пойду? Это ведь Рукия… Я с ума сойду, если с ней что-то случится.  
— Она не беззащитная девочка, — напомнил Бьякуя, хмурясь и раздумывая, как поступить.   
Срочное послание выглядело не менее странным, чем текущая миссия, такое же нескладное и совсем не вовремя. Да, Бьякуя был хорош в высокоуровневом кидо, а барьеры давались ему лучше остальных капитанов, но тогда стоило послать его на отлов пустого с самого начала, чтобы избежать лишней суеты и, что совсем плохо, жертв. Почему зовут одного Бьякую, без поддержки и более полной информации? Адская бабочка слишком скудно отозвалась о “плановой” миссии, а двенадцатый отряд не отличался неопределённостью и неточностью. Сейчас же из точного на руках были только координаты, всё остальное можно было бы списать на поспешность, но не с их технологиями передачи данных, тем более таких важных и коротких.  
— Капитан, разрешите мне отправиться на поддержку тринадцатого отряда! — Ренджи тоже согнулся в поклоне, вроде как прося, но на самом деле требуя. Бьякуя замер, пытаясь разобраться в ситуации, снова страдая от недостатка информации.  
— Хорошо, — решился он. — Пустой не в приоритете, разрешаю избавиться от него. Отряд берёшь с собой на случай, если потребуется срочная транспортировка раненых. В семнадцатом районе я справлюсь один, — такое решение показалось сейчас самым верным.   
— Спасибо! — слишком эмоционально поблагодарил Ренджи и поспешил на север, уводя за собой солдат, то ли переживая, что капитан переменит решение, то ли чересчур беспокоился о подруге.   
Бросив посыльного одного, Бьякуя двинулся в сторону первоначальной цели, уже не подстраиваясь под скорость солдат и заранее доставая меч. Деревушка даже издалека показалась совсем пустой и безлюдной, все попрятались по домам от угрозы, но зажиточной и аккуратной. Подобравшись ближе к кромке леса, Бьякуя прислушался, а потом отпустил часть духовной силы, приманивая пустого. Не хотелось тратить время на бестолковые поиски, тем более пустой обещал быть непростым противником, от которого избавиться одним ударом меча вряд ли бы получилось.  
В одном из окон ближайшего дома Бьякуя заметил любопытное лицо, но оно сразу скрылось, стоило по округе разнестись голодному вою пустого. Кажется, от его крика всё вокруг замерло ещё больше, цепеняя от ужаса и давления духовной силы. Нападение со спины Бьякуя заметил и без труда шагнул в сторону, чтобы избежать удара. Нападать он не спешил, оценивая противника и выбирая стратегию. Стоило отогнать пустого ближе к окраине, чтобы избежать ненужных разрушений, поэтому Бьякуя отпустил, нарочно подставляя открытую спину и добираясь до места, где деревня оканчивалась лишь полусгнившей лачугой. Правда, из покосившейся крыши тянулась тонкая струйка дыма, а значит и там кто-то обитал, но отступать дальше не позволил плотный лес, где мечом не замахнуться.  
— Еда… — страдальчески проскрежетал пустой и бросился на Бьякую. Оружие его — большие клешни как у богомола или краба — оказались прочными и удар меча выдержали достойно. Сенбонзакура даже не оцарапал блестящий белый панцирь. — Еда! — проскрежетал пустой более требовательно. Скорее всего его разумность заканчивалась на умении выговорить несколько слов и построить более сложную стратегию, чем бездумное нападение раз за разом.  
Противники обменивались ударами быстро и по одному за раз, сходясь и расходясь. Битва начинала затягиваться, а Бьякуя раздражаться, что тратит время попусту и никак не может пробить прочную броню. Сложив пальцы и послав в пустого молнию Сокацуя, он поморщился от досады: излюбленное и отработанное заклинание не расползлось по панцирю, сковав мощным током и испепелив, а отразилось от блестящей поверхности в сторону. Проверить куда именно оно попало Бьякуя не успел, отворачиваясь от разозлившегося пустого и парируя удар. Выверенным движением он послал пустого в воздух, а следом заклинание Хайен, заканчивая драку и отходя в сторону от оседающего пепла.  
Когда лачуга успела загореться?! Бьякуя обернулся на дом и скрипнул зубами, не сдерживая раздражения. Огонь успел расползтись по одной стене и перекинуться на деревянную, заросшую мхом крышу. С чего дом вообще загорелся? Молния Сокацуя не несла в себе и капли пламени, а искры от него не давали огня. Неужели пожар случился оттого что жильцы бросили очаг без присмотра, убегая подальше от угрозы? У людей порой и нет и капли здравомыслия! А если пламя перекинется на соседний дом? Подойдя ближе, Бьякуя уже хотел сотворить барьер, чтобы перекрыть доступ воздуха и потушить пожар без долгой возни, как услышал плач внутри. Там кто-то был?  
Прислушавшись, не показалось ли ему, Бьякуя ногой выбил хлипкую дверь и было сунулся внутрь, но закашлялся от едкого дыма. Да когда этот жалкий домишка успел так сильно разгореться? Драка с пустым заняла считанные минуты, откуда столько пламени и огня?! Оглядевшись, Бьякуя стащил капитанское хаори с плеч, вымочил в кривой кадке с дождевой водой, обмотал вокруг головы, оставив лишь глаза, и решительно вошёл внутрь, отгоняя от себя подступающий огонь короткими вспышками заклинаний. Плач будто бы стал громче, но найти его источник никак не удавалось. Прятаться было решительно негде: одна большая комната со стенной нишей под шкаф и куцый чердак без лестницы.  
— Где вы? Я помогу! — крикнул Бьякуя, смаргивая выступившие слёзы от неожиданно едкого дыма.  
Плач стал ещё громче и горше, а откуда-то снизу забарабанили, что есть силы. Присмотревшись в полу удалось найти люк и неприметной утопленной в доску ручкой. Рванув крышку со всей силы, Бьякуя уставился на мокрый тёмный погреб и трёх перемазанных детей в нём. На первый взгляд они выглядели целыми, хоть и напуганными. Неужели не придумали ничего лучше, чем прятаться под полом? Как бы они потом выбрались из-под завалов? Скорее всего никак… Бьякуя поспешно подхватил сначала одного, самого рослого ребёнка и вынес наружу на руках, испачкавшись о его подобие одежды. Под грязью даже не было понятно мальчик это или девочка. Второго ребёнка он вытащил тоже без проблем, а третий оказался слишком маленьким, чтобы забраться по лестнице вверх или дотянуться до протянутой руки.   
Спрыгнув в погреб и взяв рыдающего малыша на руки, Бьякуя уже хотел выпрыгнуть и уйти прочь, но быстрый взгляд на опасно покосившуюся крышу, выглядывающую через прореху чердака, заставил промедлить. Сложив пальцы в нужное заклинание, Бьякуя повесил над собой барьер, не желая ловить потолочные балки головой. Как оказалось, сделал он это невероятно вовремя, потому что крыша без предупреждения и треска обвалилась ровно в ту секунду, когда Бьякуя встал на пол. Сердце пропустило удар, а малыш на руках зашёлся истерическим испуганным рёвом (само собой вышло прижать его теснее к груди и прикрыть голову, чтобы уберечь от обломков), но барьер выдержал и спас их обоих от неминуемой травмы, а может и смерти. Бьякуя отшвырнул обломки очередным заклинанием и решительно шагнул прочь, потому что от едкого дыма уже кружилась голова, а ребёнок на руках начал захлёбываться не от слёз, а от кашля.   
Уже снаружи, скинув мокрое хаори с головы, Бьякуя сделал то, что изначально хотел: накрыл лачугу непроницаемым колпаком, чтобы пожар выжег весь воздух и закончился сам собой. Смотря на постепенно затухающее пламя, он никак не мог оторваться от разглядывая дома: кровля провалилась лишь в одном месте, причём не с самом трухлявом и ненадёжном, а дым клубившийся под самым куполом барьера выглядел слишком непроглядно чёрным. У Бьякуи начинала болеть голова, но глаза перестали слезиться, да и не кашлял он так сильно, как надышавшийся ребёнок. Кстати, о них.  
— Вы тут жили? — он обернулся на чумазую компанию, обмершую под требовательным взглядом.  
— Д-да, господин шинигами, всю зиму, — ответил самый взрослый мальчик.  
— Зачем устроили пожар? — спросил Бьякуя ещё строже. Как же так? Если жили здесь зимой, значит управляться с очагом умели. Бьякуя ничего не понимал, но приструнить мысли выходило с трудом. Да что же такое едкое там горело? Может лачуга была схроном наркотика, который дал ядовитые испарения при пожаре? Но тогда нечистые на руку торгаши давно бы выставили детишек прочь. Что-то не сходилось. — Было в доме что-то необычное?   
— Н-нет, господин…. Просто ничейный дом, — замотал головой мальчик. — Я не видел откудова взялся пожар… мы грели воды, чтобы помыться, а потом всё загорелося! Мы перепугалися и забралися в подвал, а то дым плохо пах, а порог горел, — пролепетал он с ужасным местным акцентом. Не общайся Бьякуя с Ренджи, может и не разобрал бы безграмотной речи старшего ребёнка. И не факт, что остальные двое вообще умели говорить.   
Дети — грязные, тощие, напуганные и зарёванные — явно ничего не знали и большего сказать не могли. Бьякуя отвернулся от них и снова уставился на потухший дом, пока не снимая барьер и разглядывая постепенно оседающий и бледнеющий дым. Наконец, к их компании подтянулись несколько местных жителей, поспешно кланяясь, охая и благодаря Бьякую за помощь. Вряд ли эти души знали, что он глава клана Кучики, но шинигами в нём признали и радовались, что избавились не только от голодного монстра, но и от угрозы большого пожара. Кумушка, жена мастера по повозкам, благодарила особенно горячо и звала к себе в дом на чай. Бьякуя не двинулся с места:  
— Вы знали, что эти дети живут в доме?  
— Как же не знать? Знали-знали, господин шинигами! Всю зиму за ними приглядывали, а то померли бы от холода. У нас тут люд небогатый, но детишкам помогали, кто как мог. Томоэ-сан отдала им старый чайник, цельный почти, точно ручка кривоватая, но воду греть или снег топить милое дело! Я им одеяло отдала, перелатаное, но толстое, тёплое. Даже врач Хироси-сан из соседней деревни за так лечил девчушку, когда она ногу себе рассекла где-то! Взять к себе никто не может, троих-то сразу, а по отдельности они не хочут, плакать начинают, но помогаем как можем, как можем, господин шинигами, — причитала кумушка.   
— Чей этот дом?  
— Да ничейный… давно тут никто не жил, уж не знаю почему. Нечасто к нам в деревню жить приезжают. Мой муж уж думал летом крышу подлатать, раз уж жильцы новые появились, жалко ему детишек, добрый он у меня, да вот пожар этот… Непонятно, осталось ли что чинить… Эх, горемычные, — кумушка посмотрела в сторону детей и утёрла выступившую слезу. Младший снова зашёлся кашлем. — Ох, гарью надышался… И как его такого лечить? Не помер бы, хилый ведь. Хоть мужа посылай к Хироси-сану, может чего дельного насоветует…  
Поколебавшись с секунду, Бьякуя подошёл к ребёнку, опустился на колено и положил ладонь на содрогающийся от спазмов живот, осторожно пуская слабый поток духовной энергии на лечение. Обычных душ лечить ему прежде не приходилось, но идеальный контроль позволил провести тонкую работу и не подавить всех окружающих неприятной аурой и давлением. Мальчик постепенно приходил в себе и кашлял всё тише, пока совсем не перестал. Он удивлёнными и неожиданно чистыми глазами уставился Бьякуе в лицо, силясь понять, что же произошло. Для него — чудо, не меньше. А Бьякуя всё медлил и тянул время, не желая уходить отсюда. Интуиция держала крепко и велела хорошенько осмотреться.  
— Приглядите за ними, мне надо разобраться с домом, — Бьякуя подумал и вынул из рукава кошель с монетами. На вес сумма там казалась совсем небольшой, поэтому он без колебаний кинул деньги кумушке, чтобы забирала детей и всех остальных ротозеев с собой подальше от пожарища.  
Оставшись один, Бьякуя развоплотил барьер, сняв сначала верхушку и давая остатку дыма уйти в небо. Только после этого, окончательно избавившись от магии, он вошёл внутрь, оглядываясь и стараясь не спешить. Рыться в золе и ползать по гари хотелось не слишком сильно, но Бьякуя подошёл к обвалившимся на него доскам, сначала придирчиво оглядевшись, не рухнет ли на него ещё что-то. Присев на корточки и подсветив магическим светом, Бьякуя обратил внимание не на трещины в середине потолочной балки, а на её края: слишком ровные, да и сама балка крепкая, сухая, такая просто так не рухнет. Проглотив догадку, Бьякуя поднялся и прыгнул на чердак проверить: такие же ровные спилы у оставшейся части крыши? Оказавшись на чердаке, он отшатнулся от неожиданного зрелища и неприятного хруста под пяткой. Бьякуя наступил на чьи-то пальцы.  
Человек. Мёртвый человек. Труп на чердаке, скрытый тенью от крыши, лежал лицом вниз, раскинув руки. В позе его читалась предсмертная агония от удушья и жара, на которое его обрёк Бьякуя, по незнанию запирая внутри. К поясу была привязана короткая пила, а к лазу в крыше привязана верёвка для побега. Переборов отвращение и ужас, Бьякуя ногой перевернул тело и нехотя всмотрелся в лицо, в надежде, что оно окажется хоть сколько знакомым. Сколько ещё трупов выдержит его совесть, с горечью подумал Бьякуя и опустился на одно колено, обыскивая покойника на специфические метки или подсказки. Эти перчатки он сожжёт сегодня же. Возможно, и форму тоже. Уняв дрожь в руках и закрыв глаза, чтобы не смотреть на человека перед собой, Бьякуя попытался успокоиться. Да, очевидно, что это наёмник, очевидно, что поймай его Бьякуя, смерть настигла бы его рано или поздно… Но всё равно происходящее казалось чудовищным и неправильным. Бьякуя не хотел убивать. Сейчас не хотел. Никогда не хотел. Возможно, этого человека он бы даже помиловал, пойди тот на сотрудничество.  
Переждав приступ слабости, Бьякуя открыл глаза и отшёл в сторону. Он осмотрел ровные спилы на несущей балке, хотя в этом не было нужды. Смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на человека рядом. Да, Бьякуя не виноват, он спасал детей и деревню, но так быстро договориться с совестью пока не мог. Да, наёмник, который хотел убить его якобы случайным ударом по голове… Хотя, не просто ударом. Бьякуя нахмурился и спустился вниз, оглядывая стены в поисках истока пожара. Глупо надеяться, что шинигами умрёт от одного удара палкой, пускай и сильного. Нет, план был намного хитрее: лишить сознания или придавить тяжестью, отравить едким дымом и дать сгореть в пожаре вместе с ребёнком. В подтверждение мыслей на полу в двух местах нашлись одинаковые кучки чёрного с зелёным отливом пепла, от которых резко и неприятно пахло. Оглядевшись, Бьякуя нашёл ветошь и завернул в неё необычного пепла, чтобы проверить догадки.   
Обойдя дом ещё раз, но не найдя ничего нового, Бьякуя вышел на улицы, подобрал смятое мокрое хаори, подхватывая ком под мышку, и пошёл к кумушке в дом. Там он попрощался, в том числе и с детьми, которых успели отмыть, и снова отказался от приглашения на чай. Сделав вид, что уходит из деревни прочь, он дошёл до первого поворота, где по воздуху мелькнул обратно к лачуге, схватил труп за ворот и так же быстро утащил прочь, поглубже в лес. Стоило отнести наёмника в клан, может в этот раз удалось бы выяснить чуть больше, но гнилостное ощущение на языке напомнило, что в поместье поселился предатель, а значит ничего про убийцу выяснить не удасться. Решив не выдавать свою осведомлённость, Бьякуя испепелил труп в тонкий прах, который тут же подхватил ветер. Прикрыв лицо рукавом, он вернулся обратно в дом и сначала убрал свои следы на чердаке, а потом сымитировал, что убийца ушёл, как и планировал, сделав своё дело.  
Наверняка Бьякуя что-то упустил, но тянуть и дальше топтаться здесь без дельных идей не было смысла. Стоило обдумать то, что имелось: безликий убийца, очередной яд, снова полное пренебрежение к случайным жертвам. Схожие элементы на лицо, но что с того? К чему они? Какой вывод можно сделать? Кто-то очень жестокий и беспринципный желает подорвать клан Кучики изнутри и не гнушается ничем? Зачем такие хитрые планы убийства? Ведь многое могло не сойтись и не сработать, а при расследовании всё равно выяснилось бы, что было убийство, а не случайность. Охваченный мыслями Бьякуя спешил обратно в Готей, чтобы… А что с Ренджи?! В голове взорвался фейерверк и осел в руках и ногах холодным осознанием: не Бьякую хотели погрести под горящими завалами.   
Ещё не до конца прогревшийся весенний воздух резанул глотку холодным потоком, замораживая окончательно. Рука предателя дотянулась и до Готея, раз он смог подстроить такую изощрённую ловушку и выгнать именно Абараи на место действия. Только случайность и интуиция Бьякуи спасли его от беды. Ведь этот идиот точно сунулся бы в горящий дом сам, не позволив никому помочь. И в торопях не додумался бы обвязать лицо ничем, чтобы уберечься хотя бы от части вдыхаемого дыма. Да и с заклинаниями он не дружит, а значит получил бы по голове палкой. Но, с другой стороны, соотрядники наверняка бы вытащили лейтенанта из горящего дома… или предполагалось, что их выведет из игры сильный пустой? Меч Ренджи не сладил бы с тварью так же быстро, как удалось управиться Бьякуе. Может, он бы оставил пустого на рядовых, а сам кинулся спасать детей? Опять странный план, опять слишком много переменных, опять он почти сработал.  
— Капитан! Вы в порядке? Вы в саже что ли? — Ренджи встречал на плацу. Его брови сошлись на переносице, но в остальном выглядел как обычно: целым и невредимым. Остальные солдаты успели обратить на них внимание и теперь совсем невежливо разглядывали Бьякую, который от такого внимания быстро сменил растерянность на раздражение.   
— Пустой устроил пожар, пришлось помогать с тушением, — скупо поделился он и задал более важный вопрос. — Что с Рукией?  
— А… Там ерунда какая-то, если честно. Мы с парнями прибежали все взмыленные, с выпученными глазами, уже боялись, что опоздали, а нам навстречу отряд из тринадцатого и с клетка с пустым. Рукия на меня, как на полного идиота посмотрела… Я уже подал запрос в первый отряд, пусть объясняют, что это было. Если у них там сбои, пусть чинят. И ладно я, побегаю, не переломлюсь, но капитанов гонять туда-сюда нехорошо.   
— Уверен, что будет отписка о сильном всплеске духовной силы в том районе или неподтвердившаяся червоточина, — Бьякуя поджал губы, приходя в совсем нерабочий настрой и мрачнея с каждой секундой всё больше. — Я вернусь в поместье, — он показательно смахнул с рукава облако чёрной пыли, без слов говоря, что в таком виде работать не собирается, — собери все документы с моего стола, я закончу отчёт из дома. Остаток дня по расписанию.  
— Вас понял, капитан! — Ренджи вытянулся по струнке и кивнул.  
Бьякуя бросил короткий взгляд сначала на него, потом на строй шинигами и отбыл прочь. К меносам все обязанности! Сейчас ему надо выпить и подумать под каким предлогом лично посетить капитана Куротсучи. Пока что в его молчании и непричастности к творящимся делам Бьякуя не сомневался, а вот первый отряд себя очень сильно скомпрометировал. Как найти предателя? Как ухватить ту тонкую нить, которая распустит всё полотно? Кому доверять? Кого посвятить в планы и на кого делать ставки? Пока что паранойя кричала, что никому, что все врут, но Бьякуя подозревал, что оголённые нервы — последствия отравления дымом. Возможно, стоило дойти до того Хироси-сана, может у него действительно завалялся хороший совет что делать дальше.  
*** 

Просыпаться в своих покоях после вечеров, полных разговоров, игр и якрих впечатлений, в тишине своих комнат оказалось неожиданно приятно. Наверное, стоило привыкать к светским вечерам, раз она теперь взрослая, но пока не получалось. Рей вздохнула и откинула одеяло в сторону, радуясь тёплой весне, от которой не надо прятаться под слои накидок и тянуть озябшие руки к жаровне. Звать служанок и разбивать безмолвие утра не хотелось, Рей поднялась и достала из шкафа зеркало и гребень для волос. Хорошо, что мода на безумные сложные причёски осталась в временах её бабушек, что для приличного вида не требовалось ни россыпь заколок, ни ужасный прозрачный воск для волос! Какая же мука была дамам, носить такие тяжести каждый день, аккуратно спать и терпеть ужасную боль при заплетании… Перебирая и расчёсывая свои пряди, Рей зевала и думала, чем бы ей заняться.  
Бесед вчера хватило сполна, хотелось уединения и немного покоя, побыть с собой наедине некоторое время. Час был ещё ранний, поместье пока просыпалось и никуда не спешило, все важные дела по обычаю решались ближе к ночи, укрывая тайны Кучики послезакатным сумраком, а значит можно было прогуляться по саду, не наткнувшись ни на кого слишком прилипчивого. Быстро убрав волосы в пучок и переодевшись, Рей выглянула в коридор и тихо-тихо, не привлекая внимания, покинула свой корпус. Глупость, конечно, но Рей улыбалась в рукав, тихо смеясь над своей же забавой: прятаться от семьи и слуг из каприза сохранить чуть больше тишины. Ради него Рей специально ходила не самыми ухоженными или короткими тропками, предпочитая компанию природы компании домочадцев.   
Вот и сейчас, подхватив подол и поспешно обувшись в гета, Рей скользнула за угол, увидев двух служанок со свёртками в руках, спешивших в её сторону. Девушки рыбками нырнули внутрь корпуса, а Рей направилась к барбарисовым зарослям, которые буйно разрослись за музыкальными комнатами. Это часть поместья у неё была самой любимой: стройные, трогающие душу мелодии и яркие заросли, радующие взор. Чудесный контраст, который, кажется, ценила она одна. В музыкальных комнатах редко кто засиживался, даже если только начинал свой путь в освоении инструментов. Наверное, поэтому Рей они нравились более прочих корпусов. Ох, откуда в ней такая крепкая страсть к одиночеству? Бедный её будущий муж! Настрадается от своей необщительной жены!  
Опять тихо посмеявшись в рукав, Рей подобралась ближе и увидела свежую ширму, которую не так давно подарили клану Кучики: изящные красавицы прошлого играли кто на пипе, кто на кото, кто на сямисэне, кто на флейте. Рей не знала наверняка, какую мелодию они играли, но по веткам сосны в их причёсках и ярким одеждам уверилась, что красавицы играли песню встречи нового года. Чтобы каждый смог насладиться тонкой росписью и оценить подарок, ширму выставили в середине комнат и не закрывали сёздзи даже на ночь. Таким образом клан демонстрировал свою благодарность дарившему, пускай тот и никогда не узнал бы. Зато все Кучики понимали, что человек этот у клана в почёте и делали нужные выводы. Рей тоже делала, пока несколько дней назад не увидела тех, кто за ширмой притаился.  
На её сямисэне лопнула струна, а разучить новую модную мелодию хотелось страсть как! Перебрав личные запасы, Рей пришлось идти в музыкальные комнаты, чтобы поискать там. От нетерпения она почти бежала, предвкушая игру и перебирая ноты в голове, и оказалась застигнута врасплох игрой на кото, не услышав до неё ни разговоров, ни другого шума. Устыдившись войти и помешать (ведь её никто не приглашал послушать), Рей притаилась на террасе и заглянула внутрь: сам Бьякуя-доно сел за инструмент! Какая редкая удача услышать его игру и увидеть то, как его пальцы обращаются с инструментом! Что слушать, что смотреть — всё было хорошо. А из-за ширмы вряд ли кто, кроме Рей, мог догадаться о музыканте, что услаждал всю округу переливчатой игрой лёгкой бодрой песни. Засмотревшись на Бьякую-доно, Рей вздрогнула, когда после окончания мелодии заговорил не он:  
— Как здоровски у вас выходит! — Абараи-сан, дослушав, подобрался ближе и уселся непочтительно близко к Бьякуе-доно. Получается, играли для него? Тогда понятен и выбор весёлой песни, и непочтительность в обращении, ведь сначала стоило поблагодарить Бьякую-доно за оказанную честь, а потом придумать более изысканный комплимент.  
— Я давно не практиковался. Моя игра только и может, что удовлетворить такой непритязательный вкус, как твой, — ответил Бьякуя-доно, снимая костяные когти с пальцев.  
— Наверное, радуетесь, что ради меня можно не сильно напрягаться? — Абараи-сан откровенно веселился и радостно улыбался, будто бы подколка его не задела вовсе.  
— Подай мне руку, Ренджи, — велел Бьякуя-доно, игнорируя вопрос, и надевая когти на протянутые пальцы. — Подозреваю, что меня ждёт глубокое разочарование, но я хочу научить тебя извлекать хоть из какого-нибудь инструмента приличные звуки. Возможно, так ты поймёшь тонкое искусство музицирования и не будешь относиться к нему, как низкому ремеслу.  
— Кучики-сама, вы же знаете, что извлечение неприличных звуков мне даётся во много раз лучше… Зачем тратить время на такую ерунду? У меня всё равно слуха нет.  
— Оставь свои отвратительные намёки, Ренджи, и делай, как я велю.  
Что за неприличные звуки и намёки Рей так и не поняла, сколько бы потом не думала над этими загадочными словами, но на обучение Абараи-сана посмотреть осталась. Подглядывать за чужим уединением, наверное, не стоило, но оторваться у Рей не вышло: она так редко могла наблюдать за Бьякуей-доно и Абараи-саном, что не смогла не поддаться искушению. На той ужасной беседе всего клана, когда многоуважаемый дедушка Яо обвинил Абараи-сана в попытке убийства Миноцуко-самы, он же произнёс слово “любовник”. Вслух! Не постеснялся ни семьи, ни главы клана, пускай в статусе и не было ничего необычного. Но всё равно, вслух говорить о таком… Рей снова покраснела, хотя плохо представляла, что же такое “любовники” и чем они занимаются наедине под одеялом.  
— Я буду зажимать нужные лады, — Бьякуя-доно сел с левой стороны перед инструментом. — Ты будешь цеплять нужные струны в нужном темпе. Думаю, такая задача тебе по плечу.  
— Я не порву ничего этими штуками? — Абараи-сан разглядывал когти для игры и явно не горел энтузиазмом.  
— Только если не задашься такой целью. Давай попробуем.  
Обучение пошло совсем не гладко, кото издавало такие звуки, которые Рей прежде от него никогда не слышала, но упорства ни ученику, ни учителю было не занимать. Кажется, их обоих не волновало, хорошо ли выходит и есть ли толк от упражнений. Ноты в ряд строиться не желали, Абараи-сан тянул неправильные струны и фальшивил так, что даже Рей морщилась. Поразительно, но Бьякуя-доно ни капли не гневался, напевал мелодию, которой хотел добиться и клал свою ладонь на ладонь Абараи-сана, показывая как правильно извлекать звуки. В такие моменты Рей отворачивалась в смущении и уже думала было уйти, как беспорядочные звуки стали походить на мелодию.  
— Я всё думал, на что похоже, — заговорил Абараи-сан. — Вспомнил наконец, на сонные песенки, — Рей тут же навострила уши, коря себя за любопытство, которое перебороло манеры и приличия.  
— Сонные песенки? — Бьякуя-доно тоже удивился и оторвал взгляд от струн и рук.  
— Мы в детстве на ночь друг другу пели, когда толпой жили. Старшие младшим, чтобы лучше засыпалось, — Абараи-сан нахмурил брови, будто вспоминал что-то не очень хорошее.  
— Колыбельные, — подсказал ему Бьякуя-доно, кивая.  
— Да, слышал такое название. Давайте сыграем? Я помню одну такую, — осторожный звук кото снова заполнил музыкальные комнаты. В этот раз его разбил хрипловатый низкий голос, читающий нараспев детский стишок. Абараи-сан верно говорил, что музыкальным слухом не наделён, но в его пении всё равно ощущалось то очарование простоты и искренности, которое давалось далеко не каждому певцу. — Раз-два, в лесу дерево упало. / Три-четыре, и детей всех распугало. / Пять-шесть, это дерево устало. / Семь-восемь, оно за солнцем побежало. / Девять-десять, да вот только не догнало.  
— Ты это придумал? — спросил Бьякуя-доно, когда песенка закончилась, а Рей тихо ахнула, когда Абараи-сан кивнул.  
— Для Рукии. Но остальным понравилось, подхватили. Жаль, что никого не осталось больше, — о ком говорил Абараи-сан? О друзьях? Почему не осталось? Неужели погибли? Рей не хотелось верить в такие печальные мысли.   
— Жалеешь, что выжил?  
— Жалею ли я, что оказался сильным? — Абараи-сан без стеснения и стыда посмотрел в лицо Бьякуе-доно, а ведь они сидели так близко друг к другу, касались боками и ногами! Будто так и надо. — Неа, на слабака вы бы и внимания не обратили.  
А дальше, дальше… Уже минуло шесть дней, а Рей до сих пор краснела при воспоминании. Бьякуя-доно и Абараи-сан поцеловались! Подвинулись ещё ближе друг к другу и поцеловались! Рей, увидев это, подскочила на ноги и поспешно убежала прочь, не заботясь ни о том, что её раскроют, ни о том, что при беге полы одежд обнажали голые икры. Кому какое дело до её ног, когда в музыкальной комнате творился сущий разврат! Рей бежала в заросли барбариса и запоздало понимала, что значит быть любовниками: на людях вести себя по статусам, а наедине забывать о них напрочь. Посмотрела на свою беду! Сердце тогда от увиденного ещё долго не могло успокоиться и перестать биться быстро и заполошно.  
Оно и сейчас ускоряло ход при виде музыкальных комнат. Первый стыд с Рей сошёл и обнажил многие-многие вопросы, с которыми и не подойдёшь ни к кому. Например надо ли будет ей целоваться с будущим мужем? Это так стыдно… стыднее даже тех откровенных рисунков, что она украдкой подглядела в библиотеке (это было задолго до совершеннолетия, но Рей больше не тянуло узнать подробностей). А у её будущего мужа будет любовница, с которой он будет целоваться? Не хотелось бы… Рей пока ни в кого не влюблялась, но выйти замуж мечтала по любви, как в красивых романах. Редкая удача, если так и случится и Рей не организуют политический брак. Наверное, стоило готовиться с такой жизни, по расчёту, какой жили все Кучики, но… Бьякуя-доно выглядел другим наедине с Абараи-саном. Расслабленным? Безмятежным? Довольным? Он говорил так небрежно и не ругался на неуважительные речи в ответ. Касался спокойно, без повелевания и строгости, будто… Будто считал Абараи-сана равным себе.  
Повезёт ли Рей найти мужа, который будет считать её равной и достойной его? Нет, он обязан будет считаться с ней, как со знатной дамой из великой семьи, уважать и всячески обеспечивать достойную жизнь, но значит ли, что он признает её равной? Скорее всего Рей будет знатней и богаче своего будущего мужа, потому что слишком уж мало людей могли похвастаться тем же, но… Мужчины с таким трудом переживают, когда кто-то лучше их. Уважаемый папенька — один из таких. До сих пор волнуется, что его приняли в Кучики и что покойная маменька была выше его по всем статусам. Любовь любовью, а о таких вещах некоторым забыть было сложно. Тем удивительнее Бьякуя-доно, который свой статус рядом с Абараи-саном так легко позабыл и спокойно встал рядом, не чураясь и не кривя нос.  
Увиденный эпизод чужой личной жизни, который для посторонних глаз никак не предполагался, взбудоражил Рей сильнее прочих впечатлений. Даже вчерашний весёлый вечер в резиденции папеньки, куда он позвал многих юных дам и господ, очевидно, чтобы Рей пригляделась к кому-нибудь, мерк, стоило увидеть музыкальные комнаты, заготовленные для развлечения гостей. К тому же глава клана тоже посетил званый вечер. Рей чувствовала его невидимую заботу и смущалась, но даже слов благодарности сказать не могла: Бьякуя-доно обставлял свои поступки так неуловимо, что мысли Рей можно списать на буйную фантазию и желание видеть то, чего нет. Тем более Бьякуя-доно в последнее время всё время ходил с личным стражником, не отпуская от себя его дальше соседней комнаты.  
Рей и не заметила бы этого, но кумушки судачили, что глава клана чрезмерно печётся о любовнике, так много и часто, что не услышать было сложно. Недостойные разговоры, но капля истины в них имелась, всё остальное было лишь скабрезностями и пошлостями, которые благородные дамы не должны произносить. Будто бы в заботе было что-то плохое! Наверняка, Бьякуя-доно не желал отпускать от себя Абараи-сана, чтобы кто-то ещё не обвинил его в том, чего тот не совершал. Если Абараи-сан будет у всех на виду, никто не сможет вменить ему нечистые поступки и слова. Наверное поэтому вчера вечером Бьякуя-доно откровенно сомневался, стоит ли отпускать его по делам шинигами.   
Великолепная чёрная бабочка пропорхала к нему через всю галерею и села на подставленный палец. Бьякуя-доно в тот вечер был в таких чёрных одеждах, потому зрелище поразило всех элегантностью и уместностью. Главой клана любовались, как полной луной на чистом зимнем небе! Рей исключением не была, а потому заметила с какой неохотой Бьякуя-доно передал бабочку Абараи-сану, веля заняться поручением. Тот поклонился в ответ, вышел на террасу и исчез, будто и не было, впечатлив всех поразительной скоростью. До чего же удивительны силы шинигами! Можно ходить по воздуху или бежать быстрее ветра, можно творить магические ритуалы и даже лечить! А ещё у тебя всегда есть верный компаньон — меч с душой. Разве не чудо?  
Свернув на тропинку в глубину сада, туда, где сейчас пели птицы, Рей улыбнулась сама себе. Удача настигла её и свела с тем самым поэтом, который так не угодил Бьякуе-доно. Забавно было пообщаться и послушать его исполнение. Как Рей и думала, молодой мужчина оказался очень чувствительным и глубоким, мыслил он совершенно отлично от всех и порой уходил в себя, охваченный музой и вдохновенными порывами. Выступления его вызвали неоднозначную реакцию среди гостей: дамы впечатлились, кто-то даже всплакнул, мужчины фыркали и отпускали колкие шутки. Бьякуя-доно сказал, что новые стихи поэта несколько лучше прежних, но наверняка лишь из уважения к симпатии Рей, потому что рифмы до сих пор были слабоваты, а сравнения не слишком удачны. Но надежда, что он вырастет как поэт почему-то Рей не оставляла.  
Обогнув павильон и выйдя на любимые дорожки, Рей поколебалась и решила пройти привычным маршрутом, чтобы не отвлекаться от мыслей и впечатлений. Неожиданно боковым зрением глаз выцепил за ветвями белое пятно, которого в этой части сада никогда прежде не было. Цветы тут не сажали в угоду более высоким растениям, а кустарникам цвести было рано. Поспешив обойти по дорожке, Рей подхватила полы одежд. Сердце гулко застучало в горле от неясного волнения, а руки похолодели, потому что белое пятно издалека походило на ткань. Выскочив к композиции из камней, расставленных на поляне из коричневого крупного песка и обрамлённой с трёх сторон колючим боярышником, Рей покачнулась от ужаса. Она ожидала увидеть призрака или вора, убийцу или ещё кого, но не свою тётку!  
На глаза накатили слёзы ужаса, а немой крик сдавил горло. Рей смотрела на мёртвую Мидори-доно и хватала ртом воздух, как вечно голодный карп из пруда, не в силах закричать или сдвинуться с места. Зрелище, представшее перед глазами, сковало все мышцы параличом. Мидори-доно, в одних ночных одеждах, со спутанными волосами лежала в середине поляны, а её уже окоченевшие руки сомкнулись на горле. На мёртвом лице застыло выражение невероятной муки и страха, не меньшего, что испытывала сейчас Рей. На белых одеждах остались пятна, на рукавах, подоле, груди; ноги скрючило, будто она хотела убежать от жестокой кончины; в поблекших глазах навсегда замерло осознание собственной смерти и всех мук, что ей предшествовали. Рей смотрела на труп, открывала и закрывала рот и не могла ничего: ни пошевелиться, ни подать голос. Голова закружилась, Рей испугалась, что умерла от ужаса и потерялась в спасительной темноте, накрывшей её душным одеялом.  
— Стража! Стража, блять! Сюда!!! Живо! — первым до сознания пробился грубый громкий голос. — Рей-сама! Рей-сама, очнитесь! — чья-то рука осторожно трясла за плечо, пытаясь расшевелить и вернуть в мир. — Да как надо орать, чтобы эти жопоногие инвалиды пришли на помощь?! Где сраные патрули, которыми так хвастался злоебучий Араки?! Рей-сама, придите в себя, мать вашу за ногу! Не время помирать! — голос от ругательств быстро пришёл к отчаянию, а рука на плече сжалась сильнее. Неожиданная вспышка боли заставила сознание работать быстрее, а глаза открыться. — Ох, да неужели… Рей-сама, с вами всё в порядке?! Скажите что-нибудь, а то я тут третьим лягу от сердечного приступа!  
— Абараи-сан? — взгляд сфокусировался на лице перед ней. Алый хвост и полосы на лице не давали шанса обознаться. — Абараи-сан! Мидори-доно! Она! С ней! Абараи-сан!!! — паника захлестнула с новой силой, Рей забилась в чужих руках, пытаясь вывернуться и указать на страшную находку, на глаза снова навернулись слёзы, а горло сдавили рыдания. Рей обернулась и чуть снова не увидела труп, но чёрный рукав помешал.  
— Не надо смотреть, — мрачно сказал Абараи-сан, загораживая трагическую картину. Рей судорожно выдохнула от накатившего облегчения и тихо-тихо заплакала, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Мидори-доно… Мидори-доно… кому понадобились её страдания? Напряжённая, полная боли поза всё равно вставала перед глазами, как бы сильно Рей не смыкала веки. — Да неужели?! — над ухом раздался громкий рык, а в стороне послышались шаги. — Где вас носило, долбоёбы?! Это вы элитная стража Кучики?! Я тут ору уже час, а вы только сподобились проверить?! Чего вылупились?! Зовите капитанов, идиоты! Живо, иначе я вам ноги поотрываю за ненадобностью, раз вы можете только неспешно ковылять, как больные клячи!  
— Абараи-сан, я хочу уйти… Можно мне уйти, пожалуйста… — Рей еле разбирала крики и дрожала всем телом. Находиться рядом с Мидори-доно стало невыносимо тяжело и страшно, хотелось вернуться в свои комнаты, а лучше ещё дальше, запереться ото всех и больше никогда не возвращаться в эту часть сада. Никогда-никогда.   
— Да вы дышите еле-еле, какое уж ходить, — Абараи-сан обнял её плечи сильнее, помогая сесть. Только сейчас Рей осознала, что находится в объятиях взрослого мужчины, но сил пугаться этого не осталось. Пускай, лишь бы не видеть… — Думаю, нам стоит подождать подмоги здесь. Потерпите, пожалуйста… Вы видели когда-нибудь зампакто? Моего зовут Забимару. Характер у него ужасный, хотелось кого-то более сговорчивого… Если будете держаться молодцом, дам вам потом им помахать. Хотите, Рей-сама? Вы ему понравитесь, такая красавица! Потом долго будет ныть, что лучше бы вы были его хозяйкой, а не такой балбес как я, — затараторил Абараи-сан, сбивая с толку.  
Рей похлопала глазами, забыв о слезах и осторожно пальчиком погладила коричневую оплётку рукояти меча, торчащего из-за пояса. Меч никак не отозвался, отчего Рей расстроилась ещё больше, но плакать не стала.  
— Я… юным дамам не пристало махать мечом… — прохрипела она, вздрагивая от звучания почти сорванного голоса.  
— Мы никому не скажем, — обещал Абараи-сан, заглядывая в глаза. Издалека послышались разговоры и бег множества ног, поэтому он повернул лицо на звук. Рей тоже обернулась в ту сторону, не разбирая, что спешащие к ним люди говорили. — Я отослал уже бабочку капитану, — ответил Абараи-сан на какой-то из множества вопросов, слипшихся в один ком неразборчивой речи. — Да не в себе она, дайте успокоиться! — от очередного крика над ухом Рей даже не вздрогнула, заторможено пытаясь разобраться, что за бабочка, что за капитан и кто не в себе.  
Разговоров стало будто бы меньше, а через секунду в лицо подул порыв ветра, которого в этом месяце никогда прежде не было. Рей зажмурилась, чтобы пыль не попала в глаза, а когда проморгалась, увидела перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Бьякуи-доно. Он был не так близко, как Абараи-сан, но держал за руку и выискивал что-то у неё в лице.  
— Ренджи, побудь пока с Рей-сан.  
— Слушаюсь, — коротко бросил Абараи-сан и подхватил Рей на руки, поднимая с пыльной дорожки. Он повернулся так, чтобы Мидори-сан не попала в поле зрения, и подпрыгнул.  
Желудок прихватило от неожиданности, а руки сами сжались на форменном косоде. Абараи-сан поднялся в воздух и понёс Рей прочь от этой части сада, прыгая по крышам построек так лихо, что пейзаж смазывался в одно пёстрое неразборчивое пятно. Сердце опять зачастило, но уже от накатившего восторга и ощущения полёта. Рей только недавно думала об этом! И вот она бежит по воздуху, пускай и с чужой помощью. Жаль, что путешествие закончилось за считанные секунды, распробовать не получилось.  
— Асаши, сделай какого-нибудь успокоительного чаю. И побольше, чайников пять! — Абараи-сан встал на террасу очередного корпуса, и Рей только чудом догадалась, что это комнаты главы клана. — Подождём здесь, — пояснил Абараи-сан, аккуратно ставя её на ноги, но поддерживая под локти на случай слабости. — Без нас разберутся, да? Пусть умные люди этим всем занимаются, наше с вами дело маленькое: не мешаться и рассказать всё, что запомнили.  
— Очень хотелось бы забыть… — робко ответила Рей, опуская глаза в пол и следуя за поводырём.  
— Это было бы слишком просто, — вздохнул Абараи-сан, заводя в просторную залу на первом этаже и усаживая у ниши с каллиграфией и букетом полураспустившихся пионов. Нигде в поместье Рей не видела срезанных пионов, здесь наткнулась впервые и сильно удивилась. Видимо, только главе клана разрешалось любоваться букетами с королём всех цветов… Раньше она об этом даже не задумывалась. — Я правильно понимаю, что вы вышли погулять, увидели… то что увидели и потеряли сознание, да?  
— Д-да, Абараи-сан, — Рей робко кивнула, чувствуя себя совсем неуютно. Кажется, они впервые разговаривали друг с другом, да ещё и наедине. — Большая удача, что вы нашли меня, иначе неизвестно сколько я пролежала бы там.  
— Ага, я тот ещё везунчик, — слишком мрачно ответил Абараи-сан, одним выражением лица переворачивая смысл слов на противоположный. Удержав первый порыв обиды и разочарования от грубых слов, Рей задумалась что же ужасного в помощи ей? Неужели из-за репутации юной дамы? Нет, сегодня пострадала репутация стражников, которые допустили убийство и даже не первыми нашли покойную Мидори-доно и бессознательную Рей. Что же тогда? Кажется, работа мысли слишком сильно отразилась на лице, потому что Абараи-сан милостиво пояснил. — Я тут мало кому нравлюсь, ещё слухи пустят, что я замешан.  
— Но вы же нет! — охнула Рей, пугаясь такой ужасной перспективы. Она очень мало знала про Абараи-сана, но в его невиновности была уверена твёрдо.  
— Конечно, нет! Хорошо, что в Готей умчался среди ночи, но сплетникам вряд ли будет дело до доказательств. Надеюсь, в этот раз получится выяснить хоть что-то…  
— Пока не найдут убийцу, никто не сможет спать спокойно, — вздохнула Рей.  
Беседа ненадолго прервалась, а их скорбное уединение нарушил Асаши-сан и, неожиданно, Тетсуро-сан. Они подали посуду и заварили какой-то хитрый чай, травяной аромат которого бил по обонянию. Абараи-сан опрокинул в себя чашку как лекарство, поморщился и потянулся налить себе ещё, но Асаши его упредил и услужил первым. Для Рей чашку подал Тетсуро-сан, заглядывая в лицо с самым мягким выражением лица и успокаивая одним сочувствием, исходившим из его фигуры. Сама Рей не была птицей такого высокого полёта, чтобы иметь в своём услужении кого-то из подчинённой семьи Мейдзи, а потому заботы смутилась. Тетсуро-сан всегда слыл человеком не менее важным, чем глава клана, он мог и знал многое, но дружбу водил с единицами. Заполучить его безусловное расположение давалось лишь единицам. По поместью ходили слухи, что даже предыдущий глава клана Гинрей-доно не заслужил его полного доверия, хотя сам выбрал и приставил к внуку.  
— Старик, что за пойло? — резковато спросил Абараи-сан, вторую чашку выпивая не так стремительно. Неужели он не знал, к кому обращается так панибратски? Или этому человеку можно всё? Рей чуть не выронила свой чай от шока.  
— Древний рецепт моей семьи, способствующий успокоению нервов и укрощению буйного нрава, если пить его регулярно, — оскорбился Тетсуро-сан.  
— Листьям тоже что ли за три сотни лет? Признайся, собирал их ещё твой дед, когда тебя и планах не было, ты эту бурду нашёл случайно и сейчас втюхиваешь нам как великую милость, да? — Абараи-сан страдальчески смотрел в чашку и продолжал морщиться, не понимая, какое оскорбление сейчас нанёс. Вот только Рей не поняла, почему Асаши-сан отчаянно пытался скрыть усмешку в кулаке. Абараи-сан так странно шутит? — Да я лучше от буйного нрава помру, чем твою отраву буду каждый день пить. Тут ещё подумать, что страшнее…  
— Человек привыкает ко многому.  
— Ага, вот и вы ко мне привыкли.  
— Смирился, — поджал губы Тетсуро-сан.  
— Ну, не мытьём, так катаньем, — кивнул Абараи-сан, всё-таки допивая и веселя Асаши-сана ещё сильнее. Тот не смог удержать в себе смех и теперь пытался сделать вид, что кашлял. Неужели такие лёгкие беседы кружили в этом корпусе каждый день? Совсем не похоже на те разговоры, что вели другие Кучики. Будто иной мир притаился всего лишь за тонкой стенкой! Поразительно! — Убили Кучики Мидори, старик. Кажется, отравили. Кучики-сама уже прибыл, а я поспешил уйти.  
От мимолётной лёгкости, что на несколько мгновений заполнила залу горьким чайным ароматом, не осталось и следа. Ужасная картина снова встала перед глазами, сковывая грудь и горло. Рей поспешно запила страх несколькими глотками успокаивающего отвара, ища спасение от подступающей паники. Асаши-сан перестал улыбаться, а с Тетсуро-сана сошли и мягкость, и показная обида, и расслабленность. Абараи-сан замер в одной позе, выбивая пальцами по колену нестройный ритм и рассказа не продолжая. Слова пропали у всех и не вернулись в залу до прихода Бьякуи-доно. Его фигура в проходе, чёрно-белая, высокая, непоколебимая, замерла, а взгляд быстро окинул странную подавленную компанию.  
— Передайте Араки и Миямото, что они здесь, — сказал Бьякуя-доно кому-то за спиной, послушал, как звук шагов удалялся, и опустился со всеми за стол. Он дождался. когда ему подадут чашку чая и обратился к Рей, снова заглядывая ей в лицо. — Я понимаю, что это будет нелегко, но тебе придётся рассказать о том, что видела.  
— Я… я… постараюсь, но боюсь от меня вы узнаете не слишком много, — Рей сглотнула подступающие слёзы и отвела взгляд, не в силах выдержать чужое внимание.  
В очередной порции мрачного молчания они дождались капитанов, благо они не стали отягощать ситуацию неприличным ожиданием. Рей бросила на них лишь вежливые взгляды, голова просто не поднималась выше, подмечая бледные встревоженные лица и растерянность в глазах. В клане давно не случалось чего-то подобного, никого не убивали и никому не угрожали уже многие-многие столетия. Семья, даже не смотря на внутренние распри, всегда держалась друг за друга и берегла каждого члена, а о внутриклановых казнях забыли, стоило семье разрастись и получить статус Величайшей и бремя сохранения знаний Сообщества Душ. Каждый Кучики считался наследием прошлого, которое ценилось не меньше цветастых перспектив. И вот такой ужас! Кто же такой злой и коварный смог проникнуть в семью, строить козни и распоряжаться чужими жизнями? Быстрее бы его нашли… Рей тяжко вздохнула и снова подняла голову на капитанов. Сидеть единственной дамой в окружении стольких мужчин было неловко. Быстрее бы скрыться от чужих глаз!  
— Не уходите, — Араки-сан поднял руку, останавливая Абараи-сана и Тетсуро-сана с Асаши-саном, которые уже поднимались с мест. — Пусть будет больше свидетелей, чтобы потом не осталось разночтений и сомнений. Рей-сан, пожалуйста, расскажите, как прошло ваше утро? Постарайтесь припомнить все детали. Не замечали ли вы что-то необычное и нетипичное до того, как нашли Мидори-сан?  
На сдавленном горле Рей кое-как рассказала свой маршрут, который протоптала уже несколько лет как и который знала наизусть. К сожалению всех мужчин, ничего необычайного или странного ей на глаза не попалось: ни людей, ни предметов, ни явлений. Всё так же как и всегда, кроме… кроме. Рей прикусила губу, чтобы снова не разреветься и прикрыла лицо рукавом. Как долго она не забудет застывшего лица тётушки?.. И, наверное, обеспокоенное лицо Абараи-сана тоже надолго останется в памяти, раз они оказались повязаны чужой смертью в этот день.  
— Ренджи, — попросил Бьякуя-доно, никуда на отпуская Рей. Но почему? Ей надо было подтвердить его слова?  
— Я как сдал вам рапорт об этом незапланированном дежурстве, сразу рванул в поместье. Махнул через стену, потому что так короче, уж больно спать хотелось, пролетал над садом и увидел белое пятно. Теперь-то я знаю, что тут белые цветы не особо жалуют, поэтому притормозил, присмотрелся и чуть от ужаса рядом не лёг! Потом увидел Рей-саму на дорожке, лежала без чувств, а больше никого в округе не было. Я сначала госпожу проверил, живая ли, а потом стал стражу звать, которая будто нарочно расползлась по углам. Рей-сама, я перенервничал сильно, вы простите, если я грубоват был, — Абараи-сан искренне извинился, будто бы брань была сейчас весомой проблемой. Рей покачала головой, она и не помнила уже, как именно ругался Абараи-сан. — Ну и бабочку капитану послал одновременно с этим. Хм… я не особо мелочи подмечаю, но даже мне в глаза бросилось, что на песке следов чужих не осталось, а вокруг самой госпожи он был раздут так, будто бы её сверху бросили. Странно это выглядело, короче говоря. Будто угроза или демонстрация силы, — он нахмурился пуще прежнего и на этом закончил.   
Остальные мужчины оставили соображения при себе, не став делиться ими поспешно и, возможно, в компании Рей. Попросив разрешения удалиться к себе в покои, она получила сопровождение в виде недовольного Абараи-сана, который легко подстроился под её неспешный шаг и шёл за спиной грозной горой, оберегающей деревушку за ней от тайфунов с моря. От ощущения могучей силы по позвоночнику прошлись мурашки, никогда прежде Рей не чувствовала себя такой особенной, защищённой и беззащитной одновременной.  
— Ну что? — Рей вздрогнула от неожиданного вопроса. — Хотите с Забимару поиграть?  
— Разве катана может быть игрушкой? — она вспыхнула от неприличного предложения. Ведь духовный меч что-то очень личное… Как Абараи-сан так легко соглашается дать его кому-то другому? Тем более такой глупой дурочке, как Рей?  
— Я же обещал, — ровный голос из-за спины не выдал ни удивления, ни сомнения.  
— Вы лишь утешали меня, — Рей не удержалась и улыбнулась. Как же повезло Бьякуе-доно с таким искренним человеком рядом!  
— Вы если надумаете, скажите. Записку передайте или ещё как… Я слов на ветер не бросаю.  
— Всенепременно, — согласилась Рей и увидела, как у её комнат уже собралась порядочная толпа из дам и фрейлин, которая резко замолчала при виде Рей и сопровождения.   
— Кучики-сама велел позаботиться о юной госпоже, — грубовато и неприветливо бросил Абараи-сан кумушкам, придерживая Рей за локоть, пока она поднималась по лестнице на террасу. — Не беспокоить её пустыми разговорами и вызвать врача проверить здоровье, — его серьёзное лицо распугало женщин даже больше невежливых слов. Они приняли ослабевшую Рей из руки в руки и вразнобой пообещали проследить за родственницей.  
Множество рук суматошно увлекли Рей внутрь корпуса, подальше от “этого страшного дикаря”. Она даже не успела хотя бы взглядом поблагодарить Абараи-сана за заботу и спасительную ложь, ведь ничего такого Бьякуя-доно не велел, захваченный более важными думами. Могли бы высокие дамы подумать, что “этот дикарь” может так легко и свободно распоряжаться словом главы клана на своё усмотрение? Рей тоже не могла, пока не увидела своими глазами. Какой же удивительный человек… Но она никогда никому об этом не расскажет, а то ещё неправильно истолкуют её симпатию. Рей ни капельки не влюблена, как можно? Да и зачем? От странных мыслей, непрошенных впечатлений и непрекращающихся охов от дам вокруг голова отяжелела как от дюжины заколок. Кое-как выкрав себе уединение, Рей забралась обратно в неубранную постель и забылась блаженным сном без сновидений.   
*** 

Наблюдать, как все ворота поместья закрываются не просто на ночь, а неизвестно насколько, было до странного впечатляюще. Ренджи как обычно стоял за спиной Кучики Бьякуи и из первых рядов видел, как стражи приносят огромные, похожие на обточенные стволы сосен, засовы, опутанные выжженными узорами заклинаний. Узнавались знакомые иероглифы и их сочетания, но не больше. Вязь вспыхивала недружелюбной магией, стоило засову войти в пазы. Когда последний встал на место, по внешним стенам хлынул странный ток, от запаха и ауры которого волосы на руках встали дыбом. Кажется, волнения в воздухе учуял только Ренджи, потому что остальная стража не выказали ни удивления, ни страха. На каждые ворота полагалось по два внушительных засова, а входить в поместье теперь полагалось в небольшие двери, в которую и телега не протиснется.   
Капитан пояснил, что теперь поместье окружил защитный барьер, который врыли в землю ещё до постройки стен, а значит путь через сад уже не сократишь. Теперь войти или выйти моли лишь те, кому досталась магическая метка-пропуск, которую глава клана наносил на шею, туда, где бился пульс. Отметина оказалась тоже магической, а потому прозрачной. Капитан, к удивлению Ренджи, поставил её не заклинанием, а своей печатью главы клана, которой подписывал внутриклановые документы. И вроде печать, как печать, только дорогущая, из молочно-белого нефрита, а оказалась с сюрпризом. Ренджи без слов подставил шею, получая пропуск одним из первых и, кстати, немногих.  
Вместе с воротами закрылась и семья. Привилегию шастать наружу и обратно получили лишь капитаны и лейтенанты Кучики, два отряда самой опытной и проверенной стражи и некоторые советники. Всё. Никаких увеселительных поездок, никаких гостей или приёмов, никаких лишних людей. Запасов еды, питья, лекарств, угля и всего необходимого для жизни в поместье было с избытком. Кучики-сама сказал, что в случае осады можно было бы сидеть сложа руки несколько лет, не чувствуя острой нужды и ужасных лишений. Продумано! Интересно, а если бы Готей взяли в окружение, сколько бы продержался он? Вряд ли долго: орда голодных шинигами быстрее бы перебила друг друга, чем дождалась снятия осады.   
— А это не опасно? — Ренджи подсел за низкий столик и налил вина. Стоял поздний вечер. Они устроились в той же комнате, где утром отпаивали перепуганную Рей-саму горьким чаем два дня назад. Её, кстати, Кучики-сама выслал прочь в поместье к отцу, как ещё нескольких людей, Ренджи видел несколько карет, а на следующий день объявил затворничество, разослав письма главам остальных великих семей. Интересно, много ли людей знает о неприглядных новостях клана? Ренджи пока не выходил за пределы поместья, даже на службу, и варился только в местных сплетнях и унылой атмосфере надвигающейся грозы.  
— Про какую именно опасность ты говоришь? — откровенно устало спросил Кучики-сама. Он сидел простоволосый, в нескольких слоях нижних одежд и изрядно поношенном хаори, скрестив ноги перед собой и блуждая взглядом по пустым стенам залы. Непривычно — не то слово. Кажется, он не спал ни эту ночь, ни прошлую, держа совет то с капитанами, то с ближайшими родственниками, а потом размышлял о сказанном в одиночестве кабинетов. Ренджи тоже не спалось, но он хотя бы мог спрятаться за ширму от напуганных или вопросительных взглядов, да и ответов от него никто не требовал.   
— Если убийца из своих, то запертые двери его озлобят. Кто-то ещё может пострадать, — вздохнул Ренджи и подал блюдце в руки. Не его была идея выпить сегодня вина!   
— Думаешь, это опрометчивое решение? — Кучики-сама махом выпил порцию и знаком велел налить ещё.  
— Тревожно мне… — Ренджи покачал головой, наполняя блюдце снова. Критиковать чужие поступки он не собирался, главе клана явно виднее, как с этим самым кланом поступать. — Это… это ведь кто-то свой, да? Кто-то предал клан? — нехотя спросил Ренджи, морщась и выпивая свою порцию саке. Хорошее, жаль что времена плохие: вкус напитка портят гнилым привкусом.  
— Да, — твёрдо и без размышлений ответил Кучики-сама. — Предатель очень близко подобрался к семье, ко мне. Он знает наши устои, привычки, внутренние дела, расписание, пожалуй, всего поместья и каждого из нас слишком хорошо. Информатор он или убийца, но действует он не в одиночку и явно в сговоре с кем-то ещё.  
— Почему вы в этом так уверены? — спросил Ренджи, а капитан раздражённо тряхнул волосами, закидывая их за спину. Наверное, его достали с этим вопросом, но Ренджи правда не понимал, ведь покушение на Миноцуко-саму и убийство Мидори-сан можно было провернуть и в одиночку. Тут же главное всё продумать и не попасться, что получилось на отлично. Убийца в этом хорошо преуспел, потому что и в этот раз расследование ничего не нашло: никаких улик, косвенных зацепок, следов магии или маленькой оплошности убийцы, по которой можно было бы размотать клубок.  
Официально для семьи Кучики не было объявлено неприятной новости, но пока дела обстояли так: кто-то подсунул яд в ночное питьё Мидори-сан, дождался её смерти и выкинул в сад труп, чтобы… Запугать? Пригрозить? Застращать? Унизить? Ренджи недовольно цыкнул: оставили бы хоть записку, какого ляда убили и чего хотят! Отдельной темой оказался сам яд. Тот же самый, которого чуть не хлебнул Ренджи месяцы тому назад. Называлась отрава “Безмолвный мучитель” и полностью соответствовала названию: стоило ей попасть в организм, как горло сковывало спазмами, что ни слова не произнести, вслед за горлом спазмы расходились по всему телу и могли мучить жертву и полчаса, и час. Смерть от Мучителя была грязной, потому что человека выворачивало наизнанку из всех отверстий, и по-издевательски тягучей. Жертва умирала от удушья, которое то сковывало грудь, то отпускало, давая порцию живительного воздуха и мимолётную надежду, что смерть отступит. Одно слова — пытка.  
— У меня на руках чуть больше информации, чем у тебя, Ренджи, — Кучики-сама сам налил себе вина. — Есть основания полагать, что предатель служит в Готее, либо имеет там влияние. Но это только домыслы. К сожалению, у меня нет никаких доказательств или вещественных подтверждений, без которых дальше смутных подозрений уйти не выйдет.  
Слышать такое для Ренджи было всё равно что получить ножом в живот. Опять? Вначале был Айзен со своими прихвостнями, и сейчас очередной мудак, а может и целая мудачья компания. От неприятной новости заныли все залеченные травмы, что Ренджи получил на той грёбаной войне. Неужели снова? Так быстро? Какому ублюдку спокойно на жопе не сиделось и захотелось движухи? Пришёл бы к Ренджи, он бы скучать не дал!  
— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, поэтому не говорил, — вздохнул капитан, снова принимая на грудь. Выглядел он то ли виноватым, то ли расстроенным. — Сейчас то время, когда лучше знать меньше. Тогда есть шанс прожить чуть дольше.  
— Вы во мне сомневаетесь? — сам спросил, сам расстроился.  
Неожиданно, но Кучики-сама улыбнулся. Грустно, устало, вымученно.  
— Нет, Ренджи. Я за тебя ответствен. Извини, что втянул тебя во всё это… Вряд ли ты мог предполагать, как обернётся жизнь, соглашаясь на моё предложение, — Ренджи покачал головой, соглашаясь и не очень понимая, почему перед ним извиняются. — Прости, что не предупредил.  
— О чём? — понятнее не стало.  
— Что тебе придётся всерьёз стоять на страже моей жизни, — остатки улыбки слетели с лица, уступая глубокой задумчивости и грусти. — И что твоя жизнь тоже будет под угрозой.  
— Да в поместье сейчас никто не в безопасности, — Ренджи дёрнул плечом, не понимая к чему ведёт разговор. Ну да, ещё не так давно он с капитаном мял футоны и не думал ни о каких опасностях и заговорах, но уж если так судьба сложилась, чего теперь голову пеплом посыпать? Думать надо, что дальше делать.  
— Ты не видишь всей картины, — возразил Кучики-сама. Да кто бы её показал полностью! Сплошь тайны и недомолвки. — Позволь объяснить и не смей перебивать меня пустыми возражениями.  
Как и велели, Ренджи заткнулся, чтобы внимательно выслушать все доводы уже немного датого капитана, который продолжал прикладываться к вину. Речь его от алкоголя не пострадала, только чуть ускорилась, но вот движения стали более размашистыми и свободными, а спина, кажется, согнулась под камнепадом событий, что обрушились на неё. В капитане ничего не поменялось, да и сколько раз Ренджи видел его в любовной горячке, куда уж откровеннее и теснее? Ан нет, ошибался. В страсти он капитана наблюдал, что постельной, что в боевой, а вот в печали — никогда прежде. Кучики-сама сокрушался, что не может ничего предпринять, но делал это не словами: рухнул его образ всемогущего и всезнающего главы клана. Или не рухнул? Нет, скорее Кучики-сама умышленно снял его и отложил в сторону, не в силах тянуть бремя в одиночку. Как он вообще раньше справлялся?  
Ренджи поможет. Он хотел помочь! Потому послушно сидел и кивал, как болванчик с головой на поплавке. Сначала Кучики-сама вернулся к покушению на Миноцуко-саму, в двух словах обрисовав прошедшие события. Потом он шагнул сильно ближе к нынешним дням и рассказал про ту миссию и сбой, из-за которого они с капитаном обменялись заданиями (первый отряд на запрос так ничего вразумительного не ответил, впрочем, как и всегда). Он рассказал про пустого, про детей, про обвал потолка и про задохнувшегося наёмника, правда, не делая никаких выводов из ситуации. После этого неожиданно всплыли обвинения Кучики Яо, а потом разговор вернулся к Мидори-сан:  
— Я считаю, что тебя хотели обвинить в её смерти.  
— Да зачем мне её убивать?! — от неожиданности выкрикнул Ренджи, не ожидавший такого поворота.  
— Ревность, жадность, что угодно. Чем проще мотив, тем легче в него поверят остальные. — Кучики-сама покачал блюдце в ладони. — В первый раз расправиться с тобой не вышло, целью был именно ты, не спорь! Ты не запомнил, но моя госпожа поклялась, что слово в слово передала последние речи наёмника. Не было ему никакого дела до Асикаги, а вот ты ему будто бы лично насолил.  
— Я его впервые видел!  
— И я верю в это, Ренджи. Я верю тебе, но и ты должен верить мне. Наш с тобой контракт двусторонний, я доверил тебе свою жизнь, но в обмен взял заботу над твоей, — немного раздражённо и сварливо ответил капитан. Он подождал новых возмущений (вполне справедливых, между прочим), кивнул тишине и со вздохом продолжил пояснять слишком путанный и замудрённый план. — Первая попытка тебя устранить провалилась, поэтому недоброжелатель решил выждать и заодно попробовать подорвать твою репутацию, кинуть на тебя тень и заставить остальных задуматься о твоих потаённых нечистых мыслях.  
— То есть предатель Яо-сан? — нахмурился Ренджи. Вряд ли всё могло быть так просто.  
— Вижу, ты и сам понимаешь, что не он. Вспомни, в тот же день на совете другой человек тоже решил вменить преступление тебе. Но этот советник даже не входит в круг моего общения, чтобы судить про тебя и твои мотивы из бесед или проведённых вечеров у общего приятеля или делового партнёра. Откуда тогда у него подобные мысли?  
— Кто-то вложил их ему в голову, — мрачно буркнул Ренджи, нехотя соглашаясь. — Вот что-то от женщин я никаких обвинительных приговоров не слышал! А им проще заморочить голову, чем мужчинам. Разве нет?  
— Много ли голосов женщин Кучики ты слышал на советах или в принятии важных решений? Да и мужчинам ты больше не по душе, Ренджи. Дам, как и меня, привлекает твоя исключительность, — Кучики-сама неожиданно подался вперёд и погладил по щеке, пьяно усмехаясь, — зато их мужей злит, что дочери и жёны смотрят на дикаря, а не на достойных господ.  
— Ну, может и так, но кому я нужен? — Ренджи накрыл холодные пальцы своей ладонью, не давая отнять руку и наслаждаясь прикосновением.  
— Мне нужен, — Кучики-сама вздохнул и всё-таки сел ровно, опять наливая себе вина. На откровенность Ренджи вспыхнул и уже хотел сменить тему на более приятную, как неприятное осознание горькой водкой растеклось по пищеводу: не про нежные чувства речь шла. — Я думаю, что у недоброжелателя был план, как достать меня, но твоё “появление внесло смуту в стройные шеренги бравых воинов”, — кажется, вторая часть фразы была частью оды в честь предков Кучики, которую самые мерзкие лизоблюды любили цитировать при каждом удобном случае. — Ренджи, ты очень большая помеха и серьёзная проблема, с которой хотят расправиться аккуратно и, желательно, чужими руками.  
— Проблема? Да я же в ваших делах ничего не смыслю…  
— Ты сильный шинигами, Ренджи, а ещё ты верный, как пёс, и влюблённый, как юная девица. Даже если я попрошу тебя бежать и спасаться, ты останешься и будешь защищать меня до последнего вздоха. Лучше стражника не найти, согласен?  
От ровного прохладного тона и оголившейся правды стало не по себе. Ренджи покраснел, хорошо, что сидели в темноте, и сам себя устыдился, неловко повёл плечами и отвёл взгляд. Капитан так сказал про него, будто… будто сила, верность или любовь были чем-то, что прятать надо от посторонних глаз, будто это стыдно. Может у Кучики и было так принято, но Ренджи ведь другой! Хотя, хорошо, что капитан обычно недоговаривал, потому что сейчас своей прямотой он Ренджи будто снова банкаем на части кромсал: больно, страшно и повторять не хотелось. Так же шокирующе, как когда капитан сказал, что у него жена и дети есть.  
— Так вы… — договорить не получилось, воздух закончился. Даже додумывать мелькнувшую мысль было страшно.  
— Ты пишешь из меня монстра, коим я не являюсь, — капитан грустно покачал головой и поманил к себе, предлагая сесть рядом. Ренджи не двинулся с места. — Наши свидания не были моей жертвой или продуманным вкладом в будущее. Я не давал тебе чин и не пускал тебя в постель, чтобы в один из дней со всей жестокостью потребовать кровавую расплату за оказанную милость.  
— Но… — большего из себя выдавить не вышло.  
— Ренджи, — капитан опять вздохнул, тяжело и шумно. Ренджи уже решил, что сейчас его обругают, что страдает ерундой в такие непростые времена, что не до капризов, но вместо этого получил разомлевшего от выпивки Кучики-саму, который не побрезговал и сам подсел под бок, обдавая запахом вина и утешения. — Я всегда полагал, что ты не склонен к избыточным мыслям, особенно без повода, но сейчас ты явно надумываешь себе лишнего. Неужели по мне не видно, что твои чувства я принимаю с благодарностью и пытаюсь не остаться в долгу?  
— Вы… — стало совсем плохо, но хотя бы спазм ушёл. Ренджи беспомощно ухватился за капитана, обнимая за талию и прижимаясь щекой к плечу. — Я вас совсем не понимаю.  
— Не ври, тебе это удаётся лучше многих, — по волосам прошлась ласковая рука.  
Белая шея и тонкая кожа были совсем рядом, ужасно хотелось поцеловать, прижаться носом и чуть-чуть прикусить, лишь бы отвлечься от неприятных разговоров, от которых болело сердце и душа. Капитан обманывался, Ренджи нечегошеньки не понимал, метаясь из крайности в крайность. Его то сносило в дымку бесконечной влюблённости, то окунало в ледяное озеро реальности. То Кучики Бьякуя был безраздельно его, нежничал, тянулся навстречу, то воздвигал стену из обязательств и этикета, напоминая про статусы и контракт, от которых ныли виски и сводило зубы. Ренджи чуть благородно и во весь голос не заявил, что ему-то на своё положение в обществе и количество денег за душой плевать, что он любит бескорыстно и открыто, но успел прикусить язык. Только благодаря статусу лейтенанта Кучики-сама соблаговолил обратить на Ренджи величественный взгляд. Чтобы добиться большего необходимо было стать большим.  
— Скажите, вы правда не хотели меня купить?..  
— Ты бы продался настолько задёшево? — удивился Кучики-сама, продолжая гладить по голове.  
— Но как же чин, довольство, все эти мечи и одежды, даже личный слуга!.. — беспомощно спросил Ренджи, совсем запутавшись.  
— Будто для тебя это чего-то стоит. Тебе ничего из этого не нужно, поэтому я даю в избытке.  
— Глупая логика, — фыркнул Ренджи и всё-таки потёрся носом о шею. — Вы же даёте мне себя, а ничего бесценнее вас у меня в руках ещё не было.  
— Подхалим.  
— Я люблю вас. Честно-честно. Вы мне верите, мой господин? — Ренджи зажмурился и стиснул объятия сильнее. Еле выдержав ожидание и молчание, Ренджи дождался тихого непривычного “ага” и кивка головой. — А вы…  
Договорить он не успел, как капитан отпихнул от себя сильным движением, поправил не слишком аккуратные одежды и снова налил вина только себе, выпивая подряд две порции. Переживал из-за признания что ли? Ренджи ухватил его за рукав, не давая выпить третье блюдцо и желая выяснить о резкой перемене настроения. Он ведь даже не закончил, а Кучики-сама уже разволновался.  
— Я что-то не то сказал? — удачно вспомнилась его заторможенность, когда Ренджи в прошлый раз признавался в тёплых чувствах. А ведь поначалу такого не было. Или он не замечал? Что поменялось?  
— Если ты хотел спросить, люблю ли я тебя, то от такого вопроса стоит воздержаться, — Кучики-сама подхватил блюдце левой рукой и всё-таки выпил. Он снова пошарил глазами по стенам и недовольно поморщился. — Я думал, что от большого количества алкоголя клонит в сон, — пожаловался он.  
— Это не сон, а отключка. И это вино слишком хорошее.  
— Стоит ли сокрушаться, что в поместье не водится дешёвого пойла?  
— Вы не можете уснуть? — нахмурился Ренджи.  
— А говорил, что не понимаешь меня, — Кучики-сама покачал головой и разочарованно отбросил блюдце на стол. Посудина жалобно звякнула, но не разбилась, блеснув золочёной каймой в темноте подступившей к комнатам ночи. — Мысли не отпускают. Я надеялся, что саке поможет забыться, но, кажется, мой настрой стал ещё хуже прежнего, — он прильнул к плечу Ренджи, снова тяжко вздыхая. — Хочешь меня? Прямо здесь. Может быть, у тебя получиться выбить из меня всё лишнее или хотя бы измотать, — выпалил Кучики-сама и тут же приложил ладонь ко рту, тихо рассмеявшись. — Лишь бы не укачало в процессе! Неловко выйдет, если мы прервёмся на минуточку, чтобы я опорожнил желудок в ближайшую вазу… Не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что меня тошнит от тебя. Ты отличный любовник, Ренджи!  
Кажется, два последних глотка были явно лишними. Ренджи слушал пьяный бред и думал, как поступить. Наверное, стоило дать капитану выговориться и облегчить душу. Причин для бессонницы были полные пригоршни, неудивительно, что Кучики-саму немного увело в сторону. Он ведь и расслабляться толком не умел, только с Ренджи в постели отпускал себя, а всё остальное время держал лицо любой ценой. Пускай. Ренджи никому не расскажет и поможет, чем сможет. Но да, если капитан побежит блевать в неподходящий момент, будет неловко, да и на любовные игрища не хватало ни сил, ни желания.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что позволю творить с собой что-то подобное… и что стану одержим постельными утехами в некотором смысле. Сколько прошло с нашего первого свидания? Полгода? Нет, месяцев восемь. Я думал, мы остынем через два, но ты меня в очередной раз удивил. Знаешь, когда был первый раз?  
— Когда? — охрипшим голосом спросил Ренджи, боясь прервать поток откровений и впитывая каждое слово, сохранить на чёрный день и лелеять воспоминания в одинокие дни.  
— Когда я увидел твой банкай, — сердце пропустило удар от восторга и ужаса. В тот раз Ренджи тоже увидел банкай капитана во всей его красоте и жестокости. — Как бы ты выразился: оргоменная хреновина. Тебе под стать. Плохо представляю, как ты смог сладить с таким сложным зампакто, контроль должен быть идеальным. Но ты ведь любишь прыгать выше головы и зариться на то, что не по зубам, да? — капитан заглянул в глаза и по-плебейски похлопал по ляжке, одобряя привычку разбивать лоб о непреодолимые препятствия. Перед Ренджи будто другой человек сидел. Интересно, под слоями дорогих шмоток, манер, обязательств и надуманной мути он был вот таким? Ещё до того, как стал главой клана, каким он был? — Второй раз я удивился, когда ты пережил Сенбонзакуру. Когда её пережил и Куросаки, я даже начал сомневаться так ли силён мой меч, как я думал прежде…  
Грёбаный банкай! Опять заболело всё тело, потому что забыть, как на части раздирают тысячи, сотни тысяч, лезвий, было сложно, почти невозможно. Ренджи тоже удивился, что не подох тогда, что не распался на аккуратные кусочки и что даже смог простить капитана. Тогда их правды и миры столкнулись двумя могучими волнами, каждый защищал своё как умел, до последнего вздоха и без мыслей об отступлении. Сейчас приятно было думать, что несмотря на проигрыш, Ренджи выиграл.  
— Я не хотел тебя убивать, знаешь? — продолжил свою пьяную исповедь капитан. — Я боялся, что ничего кроме смерти тебя не остановит, поэтому выбрал крайнюю меру. Но я не хотел тебя убивать, Ренджи. Я никого не хотел убивать, но приходилось. Мне… некоторые не оставляли мне выбора, — Кучики-сама нахмурился, а Ренджи напрягся. — Ты поверишь, что я не хотел убивать того наёмника? Нелепая оплошность обернулась очередным трупом на моей совести.  
— Он был негодяем, — возразил Ренджи, не понимая нарастающей паники и мук совести по нечистому на руку человеку. — Он вас чуть не угробил.  
— Ты не был на моём месте. Я насмотрелся на смерти, Ренджи, меня от них тошнит сильнее, чем от вина… Страшно нести ответственность за живых, но ещё страшнее за мёртвых. Они ни простить, ни замолвить за тебя словечко не могут, они остаются вечным грузом на душе до самого перерождения. Думаю, мою душу этот вес утащит прямиком в Ад, где ей и место, — если смотреть с такой стороны, наверное, да, но некоторые полоумные сами смерти ищут. Что же теперь, за каждого ответственность себе на плечи взваливать? Ренджи спорить не стал, не успел, потому что Кучики-сама с тихой решимостью попросил. — Не умирай, пожалуйста.  
— Я постараюсь, но… — откровенность обезоружила. Как отвечать на такое? Да кто в здравом уме хочет помереть?   
— Без “но”. Можешь расценивать, как приказ, поэтому приложи все силы к исполнению. — Кучики-сама требовательно заглянул в глаза. — Сейчас, в нынешних обстоятельствах, ты понимаешь, почему мне нельзя тебя любить? Что мне нельзя никого любить? Для главы клана это непозволительная роскошь, Ренджи. Своими чувствами я делаю из тебя лёгкую цель. Твоя потеря скажется на мне, а значит и на клане. Любовь — она для простых людей, она для тебя, но не для меня, Ренджи. Не проси меня любить тебя, хорошо? Это будто просить зарезать тебя своими руками… Мой долг перед мертвецами и так слишком велик, пожалей мою душу, не увеличивай его.  
Пронзительный взгляд требовал ответа, а Ренджи потряхивало от нервов и скачек с одной ужасной темы на другую. Ну не мог он ничего вразумительного выдать на такое! Не готов он был! Как это “не умирай”? Что за тупой приказ?! Они хреновы шинигами! И… и получается, что Кучики-сама хотел бы любить, но сам себе не давал из страха потерять? Тоже глупость какая-то... Тут нашёл, там потерял, жизнь в этом и есть.  
— Вам не надо за меня бояться, — Ренджи схватил капитана за руки, крепко сжимая холодные пальцы. — Все мы помрём рано или поздно, а перед смертью будем сожалеть, что не сделали того или другого, запрещали себе из глупого страха… я знаю, да и вы знаете. Оба на грани болтались не раз! Я ещё в первый раз решил, что делать буду всё, что захочу, чтобы ни об одном дне не сожалеть. А любовь, она для всех, почему вы в ней себе отказываете?  
— Потому что моя любовь убивает, — упрямо и с помпой ответил капитан, будто репетировал заранее. Он даже плечи расправил, ради серьёзности момента.  
— Херня какая-то, — обозлился Ренджи, потому что… ну, херня же. Если бы любовь убивала, бордели давно бы позакрывались.  
— Не говори того, о чём понятия не имеешь! — повысил голос Кучики-сама, вырывая руки и тоже закипая. Он промочил горло вином прямо из кувшина, окончательно теряя остатки самообладания и горя негодованием. Его мелко потряхивало, как и Ренджи, но капитан этого не замечал и выговаривал громко и с негодованием. — Мою покойную супругу загубила моя нелепая любовь. Я даже не уверен, любила ли она меня в ответ или просто боялась перечить, ослеп от чувств и не замечал очевидного. Будь я холоднее и разумнее, не настаивал бы так сильно на принятие Хисаны в семью, смог бы смягчить отношение клана к ней со временем и уж точно бы заметил, что её болезнь имеет искусственную природу! Пенял на слабое здоровье! — тут Ренджи пришлось мысленно согласиться. Если Хисана-сан дожила в Руконгае до зрелого возраста и не померла ребёнком, значит здоровья у неё поболее, чем у любой изнеженной дамы. Кучики-сама размахивал рукавами и грозил полупустым кувшином, поглощённый злостью и застарелым разочарованием в самом же себе.  
— Погодите, чего? Сестру Рукии убили? — Ренджи мало знал про эту часть жизни капитана, не его это дело, да и кто бы позволил совать нос. Не то чтобы Ренджи горел узнать правду, лишним любопытством не страдал, но сейчас своим ушам не поверил и глупо открыл рот, не веря ушам. — Рукия знает?  
Капитан коротко кивнул, огляделся и взмахом руки поставил барьер, отрезая их разговоры от посторонних ушей. Даже в серьёзном подпитии магия давалась ему играючи легко, без заклинаний и особых усилий. Ренджи вздохнул, переменил позу, чтобы сидеть не сбоку, а напротив, и всем видом показал, что слушает. Невежливо, конечно, но с такими речами не до манер.  
— Не переживай, я отомстил за покойную супругу, когда понял, что её травили на протяжении года, — Ренджи переживал, конечно, но не за чужую месть. — Слуги по указке моего многоуважаемого деда каждый день подмешивали крупицы яда в её еду. Задумка состояла, чтобы сгубить незаметно, без лишних подозрений и вопросов с моей стороны. Разве удивительно, что бродяжка из Руконгая подцепила странную болезнь, которую не в силах вылечить лучшие врачи Сейрейтея? — Кучики-сама дёрнул плечом, болезненно морщась. — Я был глуп и влюблён, — да разве за такое можно себя винить?  
— Как же вы узнали?.. — осторожно спросил Ренджи.  
— Случайно. Моя память любит удерживать детали. Дед как-то после обронил название яда в разговоре. Потом я узнал, что он водил крепкую дружбу с человеком, который подобное изготавливал. Через некоторое время пришлось восполнять пробелы в знаниях о травах, в справочнике я наткнулся на растение, из которого этот яд добывался, кинулся читать про воздействие и заподозрил обман, но прошло слишком много лет, никаких доказательств у меня не было. Не находишь, что ситуация чем-то напоминает нынешние обстоятельства? Тогда я поделился своими подозрениями с Тетсуро, а тот через несколько дней принёс флакон с ядом. Знаешь, откуда он его достал?  
— Из вещей Кучики Гинрея? — кое-как выговорил Ренджи, поражённый рассказом. Неужели несчастная Хисана-сан была клану настолько поперёк горла? Кучики-сама снова кивнул. — И что было дальше? — знать не очень хотелось, но заткнуться не получилось.  
— Я долго думал, как поступитьэ В итоге пришёл к деду с книгой про яды, в лицо сказал ему, что мою жену планомерно убивали день за днём… — лицо перед Ренджи опять потемнело, а горькая усмешка пропала, сменив траур на злобу. — Он рассмеялся мне в лицо и попросил не разыгрывать второсортную драму. Он признался сразу же и нисколько не жалел о содеянном. Назвал это “избавлением от балласта”, “поигрался и хватит”, — Ренджи поразился чужой жестокости и рассчётливости. Неужели Гинрей-сама не видел, как внук к супруге относится? Или ему настолько плевать было на всё и всех, кроме себя? Тогда неудивительно, что Кучики-сама до сих пор зол. — Я не спорил и не возражал, с дедом невозможно было спорить. Он никогда не слушал мнения не совпадающие с его, мня себя источником непреклонной правды и мудрости. Наверное, он решил, что я прислушался к нему, понял и простил… Некоторое время я правда делал такой вид, — капитан склонил голову на бок и усмехнулся, довольный задумкой.   
— Некоторое время?   
— Да, примерно год, — неужели отплатил той же монетой? — Пока яд не подействовал. Знаешь, Тетсуро меня отговаривал, просил выбрать другой способ мести, настоять на передаче статуса главы клана и выслать деда прочь, но не убивать, тем более тем же оружием. Чуть ли не на коленях за мной ползал, увещевал, переживал, что меня раскроют. Я признался, когда дед лежал на смертном одре. Никогда не забуду выражение его лица, — улыбка стала совсем жуткой, от неё по спине побежали кусачие мурашки. — Знаешь, Ренджи, он ведь считал меня неспособным недоумком. Хотел вылепить из меня второго Кучики Гинрея, считал себя образцом ума и благодетели. В какой-то степени его задумка сбылась, отрицать глупо, — капитан легкомысленно махнул рукавом и покачнулся всем телом, не удержал равновесия. Хорошо хоть не упал! Ренджи придержал его за локоть, возвращая на место.  
— Кто-то об этом знает?  
— Тетсуро. Теперь ты, а кто ещё… понятия не имею. Хотелось бы мне сказать, что более никто, но это слишком самонадеянно. И я не жалею, Ренджи. Если ты во мне разочаруешься после этого рассказа, я только удивлюсь, почему ты не сделал этого раньше, — Кучики-сама поджал губы. — Я устал. Давай оставим прочие разговоры до утра. Идём, мы засиделись…  
Может Ренджи и хотел чего сказать, да слов не нашлось, все Кучики-сама истратил. Он молча помог подняться и под локоть довёл пошатывающегося и хватающегося за стены капитана до спальни, расстелил постель и помог забраться под одеяло. В ушах шумело как от контузии. Ренджи оглушило новостями, эмоциями, воспоминаниями и откровениями. Он будто попал в эпицентр взрыва и тряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от навязчиво гула, который перебивал всё остальное. Поднявшись на второй этаж и рухнув на постель, Ренджи понял что тоже остался без сил. Глаза закрылись сами, а крепкий чёрный сон милостиво избавил от невыносимых мыслей и липких сновидений.


End file.
